The Plan
by palmtreedreamer
Summary: A story about Jane and Maura in their 20's. They meet and change each other's lives forever. Maura chooses Jane to give her what she's always dreamed of. This is a slow burn. AU on how they met. Please give it a shot , I'm all about Rizzles. Stick past the first few chapters I promise you wont be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN, Hi everyone, I'm completely new at this. This is my very first fan fic. I had an interesting idea. I have been reading Rizzles fanfic for about a year now and cant recall coming across this kind of storyline. You all may not like the first few chapters as Maura is married to Ian but please give it a chance . I'm all about Rizzles.**

**Would love to hear any feedback good or bad. Longer chapters to follow . Thank you all. **

**I do not own anything. **

** The Plan**

**Ch1**

A plan, any diagram or list of steps with timing and resources, used to achieve an objective. Yes. That's what Jane needed a Plan. So far she had been living her life to appease her father's plans for her. Working for the family Business , she kept all his Employee's in check and made sure the business ran Smoothly. But enough was enough, she was tired of living this way. Un happy and unsatisfied. Her dream was to become a Homicide Detective and working at Rizzoli Plumbing was not a step in that direction. So, she would need a Plan.  
She had a 2 year plan to graduate from the Academy. All she needed was the funds.  
In order to maintain her sanity as a young adult Jane moved out of her parents house to a comfortable 1 bedroom apartment. She had her space but it came at a price. All her earnings went to rent and just simple living. How would she afford the Academy. She refused to ask her parents, a loan was out of the question as she was already maxed out.  
She thought long and hard for a way to make some good money fast. She would have to support herself for the time it took to go through the Academy and graduate.  
Stripping...absolutely not, no way some grease ball would be touching me she thought. . Bartending...not fast enough. She went about her day at work with that thought in the back of her mind.  
She was Jane Rizzoli, she would find a way.

Dr. Maura Faulkner was a genius. She knew everything about anything and could spew off facts without hesitation. She spent her whole life in boarding schools lost in the depths of Academia. Science was her Passion. Now at the age of 27, a Medical School graduate. And 2 yrs away from her dream job as a Forensic pathologist.

She thought she had it all. Well almost.  
You would think as a Doctor she would understand the reasoning better. The scientific reason behind what is stopping her from the one thing she wants more that being the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts,and that is being a mother.  
On that hot summer morning in her OB/GYN's office when those words left her lips was a day she will never forget.  
She couldn't carry to term. The 3 miscarriages In the last 2 years should have been her first clue. She remembers the feelings of total incompetence. Feelings of failure. Maura Isles Faulkner, the genius couldn't do the one thing women have been doing for Centuries. It took a moment to finally register. Her husband was supportive, talking through their options. At the moment she didn't want to hear any of it. She just needed to be alone. That's how she worked best alone. After convincing Ian that she was alright she went for a long drive in the country to sort through her jumbled thoughts.  
After nearly 3 hours of driving around, 2 frantic phone calls from her husband and 3 text messages from her mother she formulated a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone. We are getting into some sensitive territory here. May be a bit of a touchy subject for some. I have tried to do some research so I don't sound like a complete fool but please remember , this is fiction. If I offend anyone , I offer my apologies. I'm just using my imagination. **

**I've tweaked this chapter a little after a review I received. Hopefully Jane's thought process and Plan will make more sense. **  
**I'm writing this story on my mobile phone so please forgive my grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Thank you all for follows, fave's and reviews. I'm overwhelmed. I. Just hope I don't screw this up. **

**And of course, I own nothing **

**Ch 2. **

Jane was sitting at her desk lost in a pile of invoices. Her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking of a way to make enough money to enroll herself in the Criminal justice classes she wanted to take before joining the Academy. She decided to go to the one place that had the answers for everything...Google. She typed in 'how a 24 year old woman can make money fast'. A few links popped up until one caught her eye.

"Sell your eggs" she said out loud. This peaked her interest. "I have those. I have a lot of them. Get them every month. What do I need them for". she said to no one in particular.

She continued to read and concluded that she couldn't live with the knowledge of there being a child out there created from her egg. First of all, her mother would die if she knew that, and second, Angela would surely find a way to track that kid down.

"Selling eggs...not an option". She concluded and continued reading.

"Rent a womb" she yelled out. "People seriously do that"

"Do what?" Tommy asked as he walked into the office.

Jane jumped in surprise at Tommy's presence and quickly closed the web page she was browsing.

"Oh nothing. Hey, what are you doing here in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be at the Gennaro job across town?" Jane asked changing the subject.

"Pop asked me to come back, we have an emergency over on Turner St. and I have to pick up a few tools we're gonna need. Don't worry I'm leaving. Bye sis, Love ya.  
Oh and Janie, I think those google idiots spelled room wrong. Who rents a womb? Dumb asses". Tommy shook his head and walked out the door.  
Jane couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. She loved Tommy for all he was worth. She focused on getting her work done and decided to read up further once she was home and wouldn't be interrupted.

"Ian, I'd like to speak with you please. "  
Maura announced as she walked into their study late one evening.

"Would this have anything to do with why you were so quiet over Dinner" Ian asked as he removed his glasses and closed the lid to his laptop.

"Perhaps. It hasn't been easy for me Ian. I've recently been told that I cannot carry a child to term and its absolutely devastating to me. I would think you would be equally devastated. "

" Maura dear, I am also rather upset about our news. I just deal with it in a different manner that's all." He quickly replied

"Oh really, and what Manner is that?"

" I buy things. Retail therapy as the Americans say"

" Oh dear, what did you buy now Ian?"  
Maura asked almost afraid of what the answer could be.

" A Yacht. Its waiting for us in the South of France ." He said smiling

Money was not an issue for the Faulkner's. Ian was a very prestigious Art dealer and also collected Ancient Artifacts. His family came from old English money. He spent months at a time away from Maura on exploring expeditions in places like Africa. It was his passion. Maura was no slouch either. Although her family came from money, Maura was well on her way to becoming a Forensic Mastermind.

"Really Ian, a Yacht? When do we have time to go sailing. I do still have another year of residency at the Coroners office before I can even think about sailing the world. "

"Maura, why must you continue with your studies. You know I could take care of you. You will never have to work a day in your life. "

"I must continue my studies Ian because they are extremely important to me. I'm not a trophy wife that you can string along with you and travel the world. I have hopes and dreams. One of which is to become a mother and that dream is getting more distant and all you can think about is a boat".  
Tears began to form in Maura's eyes and they trickled down her cheek.

Ian quickly leaned forward and wrapped Maura in his arms. He really did love his wife and always hated to see her upset.  
"I'm sorry darling. I have been a tad insensitive. I love your genius mind and would hate to think of you wasting it on our "boat" as you refer to it. A 142 foot boat I may add. Now, what is it that you wanted to speak with me about" Ian finally asked.

Maura wiped away some tears, took a deep breath and straightened up.  
"I want to find a Surrogate mother to have our child"

Ian's eyes went wide "You want to what?"

" I want to find a Surrogate mother. Its a very reasonable solution. " Maura explained

" I heard what you said. I just can't believe you would want me to fertilize another woman's eggs "

" Well, that's not the only way. I've been researching it and of course I will have to talk it over with Dr. Mathews just to confirm if I'm a candidate for it but, you would be fertilizing my eggs and once the embryos are formed they would just be implanted in another woman's uterus. I don't seem to have a problem getting pregnant its sustaining it to term that is my issue. This could be the best solution for us darling. We can have our family an they will be our blood"  
Maura looked hopeful and she hoped more than anything that Ian would agree.

He seemed to ponder the idea for a few moments when he finally looked up at his beautiful wife. He noticed that special light back in her eyes. Like a glimmer of hope. How could he refuse that.

"Maura" he paused and took both her hands in his. "I think its a genius plan."

She smiled and lunged forward into his awaiting arms.

"I promise we will find the perfect surrogate." tears of joy now rolling down her cheeks. Tears of hope and of promise.

Maura Faulkner was not a religious woman but that night she said a silent prayer and asked whatever higher power she was praying to, to grant her this one thing. A family.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everyone. i just wanted to thank those who took the time out to post a review. Also a big thank you to all the fave/follows. It means so much.**

**Here is ch 3...hope you all enjoy. **

**As usual, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

Jane stepped into the swanky office on a Friday afternoon. She hated the fact that she had to lie to her Pop on why she had to leave work early, but once she told him it was "woman stuff" he put his hands up in surrender and told her to go.

"Jane Rizzoli, I'm here too see Dr. Morgan. " she said to the receptionist.

"Ah yes Miss Rizzoli, please fill out these forms and have them ready for when you get called in. Dr. Morgan will want to review them thoroughly".

The woman handed Jane a clip board and Pen. Jane looked over the forms as she made her way to the seating area.

"Holy shit." She gasped at all the forms she needed to fill out. The questions ranged from her family medical history to what activities she likes to do to. Some of the Medical questions took a little longer to answer. The terminology was hard for her to understand. She figured if she couldn't pronounce it, or didn't know what it was then it was safe to assume she didn't have it. It took almost a half hour to complete the forms when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Rizzoli, Dr. Morgan is ready to see you. Please follow me "

Jane jumped up and followed the woman into the Doctors office. She took a seat and waited for the Doctor to arrive. Looking around the office she noticed some family pictures in beautiful frames on the Doctors desk of who she assumed to be the Doctor, another woman and couple of cute kids. She smiled as she heard the door open.

"Miss Rizzoli, Hello, pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Dana Morgan "

The doctor extended her hand for Jane to shake as she approached the desk

" Hello Dr. Morgan, its nice to meet you, please call me Jane. " Jane smiled at the woman.

Dr. Morgan was in her late 40's. She had long dark Chestnut brown hair and hazel green eyes. Jane thought she was very attractive looking.

" So Jane, you are thinking about becoming a Gestational Surrogate mother. May I ask why". The Doctor got right to it.

'' Well, um...if I'm honest Doc , I'm doing it for the money"

The Doctor looked up at her and smiled

"Thank you for your honesty. Although once this whole process is completed, I think you will find the money is just an added bonus to the joy you have brought to others lives. However, the money is what brings 70% of woman through that door. At least you can admit it. So thank you"

Jane smiled, she liked this woman.

They spent the better part of an hour going over all the questions on the forms. Dr. Morgan asked about any medical problems in the family. Once all the general medical questions were answered the Doctor moved to more complex questions.

" Do you dream of becoming a mother one day Jane" she asked

"I don't know. I mean I know my Ma wants me to have kids but I don't think I'm anywhere close to being a mother yet. There is so much I want to achieve first " She answered

"Like what"

"Well, for starters I want to become a cop and then ultimately my dream is to become a Homicide Detective. That's what I plan on using this money for. To put myself through school before I join the academy. With me being a woman, I thought that by getting my criminal justice degree I would have an advantage when it comes time for advancement and possibly make it to Detective quicker "

" I see. Do you think you will have feelings of regret for what your body will go through during a pregnancy. Being a cop means you have to be in peak physical condition. Pregnancy may hinder that. Are you prepared for the changes your body will endure?" the Doctor asked

" I have thought about that. I am prepared to work my ass off to get my body in shape for the academy. The academy won't be for another couple of years so I have plenty of time to train. I consider myself to be in great physical condition. I work out regularly. I honestly don't see that as a problem".

" What about psychologically? Do you foresee yourself becoming attached to the baby? Will you be able to detach yourself once you give birth or possibly suffer any kind of separation anxiety ?"

" Dr. Morgan, I know these are all questions you need to ask, but rest assured, I am of sound mind and body. I know and understand that I will have no blood relation to the baby. And it will not be made with any of my genetics. I know that I will not have any rights to the baby. I understand and will sign whatever I need to sign. "

"Most women your age turn to tending Bar or becoming Exotic dancers or in some cases, call girls. Why did you choose this Jane. " The Doctor asked.

" Bar tending would be a slow drawn out process and I wasn't willing to wait that long. Stripping, not a chance. I could never take my close of for money. And as far as being a call girl, I could never sell my body for money. Not to mention the fact that it's illegal." She answered

The Doctor took a moment, this is exactly the answer she wanted from Jane. She wanted to push her to the next level

"Well, don't you think your selling your body now? Letting someone else use your body for money. Isn't it almost the same thing?"

Jane thought about it for a moment.

"I guess in a way it is. My body is going to be used for someone else's benefit." She paused. " But used for good. Used to bring life to the world. Used to bring a family together. To make a family complete and whole. To change someone's life forever"

The Doctor studied Jane and smiled. " Looks like you're already starting to understand that this can be about so much more than just money...Alright then, let me explain what will happen next. We will need you to have some blood work done. A complete physical and physiological evaluation and then we will set up your profile. Hopefully, if everything works out and all your medical tests all check out then we can find potential parents that need a home for their Embryos for about 9 months. Are you ready to go on this Journey Jane?"

Jane smiled. "I'm ready Dr. Morgan. More than ready". Jane stood and shook the Doctors hand.

"Just see my receptionist outside and she will make all the necessary arrangements. It was a pleasure meeting you Jane. Hope to see you real soon"

"Thanks Doc. " Jane turned to leave and remembered something

"Uh...I forgot to ask but, how much money does one usually get for um..."

The Doctor smiled, surprised this didn't come up sooner . "Well, a surrogate mother can be paid anywhere between $50,000 -$100,000 dollars plus any medical expenses . It just depends "

Jane almost had to pick her jaw up off the floor. " Um...depends on what?"

"Well there is a possibility of a multiple births . Twins, triplets. You never know. But we will cross that bridge when we get to it. "

Jane swallowed hard "twins...tr..triplets."

"Anything is possible." The Doctor answered.

Jane walked out of the office pondering what she was told. She needed to think this whole thing over before she signed anything.

Maura was gathering all her files together. She wanted to be well prepared for any questions Ian had for her. They had spent several weeks talking over all the details and looking at it from all angles. When Maura received news that she was a good candidate she was nothing short of ecstatic. Dr Mathews had referred her to an agency that specialized in IVF and surrogates.

They went through weeks of treatments to extract Maura's eggs and have them fertilized. Once they were told that they had 5 healthy embryos , the couple decided to go over everything with their lawyers just to be sure and move forward. Now it was finally time to make a decision. They needed to find a surrogate. Maura had narrowed it down to 5 woman. She read their profiles carefully. Studied all of them with a microscope but had not seen any of their photos yet. Her and Ian would spend the evening looking through the candidates and hopefully make a decision.

She set up her laptop as Ian brought over two glasses of red wine.

"Let's take a look darling. " He said as he sat next to his wife.

The first woman was in her late 20's. Caucasian with a French background. She was a struggling artist with hopes and dreams of traveling the world. She looked strong and beautiful but there was something that Ian couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I think its her eyes" he said

"What's wrong with her eyes. They are a lovely shade of blue"

"No. Its not the colour. Look, their not inviting. They look a tad bit cold, like ice. I don't know...let's keep looking"

"Ok...you do realize that there will be no blood relation to our child."

"Yes I understand Maura but we still need to interact with her for 9 months. "

"Ok. Point well taken. "

They looked through the next two with similar results.

"Candidate number 4. Single ,24 years old. Caucasian. Italian American. She is very fit. Wants to be in law enforcement. " Maura spewed off the facts.

"Great, a butch cop. She's a plumber for god sakes Maura!" He read on. "That screams butch"" Ian spat out.

Maura flipped to a picture of Jane and her breath caught in her throat. Tall , olive skin, warm inviting smile. Eyes that can draw you into her soul. Incredible cheekbones and the most amazing dimples. She was quite simply a goddess.

"There is nothing Butch about this woman Ian " Maura showed Ian the photo of Jane

He looked it over. A slight glimmer in his eyes. He had to admit she was very attractive.

" And she's not a plumber Ian. She currently works for her families plumbing business but dreams of being a Homicide detective. That's shows strength, loyalty, bravery. I like her. I have a very good feeling Ian. This is the woman I want to carry our child."

Maura looked at Ian with pleading eyes.

Ian saw the hope on her face. He leaned in and kissed his wife on the lips.

"Make the call " he smiled.

Maura jumped out of her seat onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. Thank you Thank you." She kissed him again.

"I will call the agency tomorrow and ask for a meeting".

They shared a warm embrace and Ian could feel a wet spot on his shoulder from his wife's tears. All he wanted is for his wife to be happy. Happy wife...Happy life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...Thank you to all of you who are coming along for this ride with me. Frank Rizzoli makes an appearance in this chapter along with the rest of the Rizzoli's. I lost my dad at a young age (I was 19) so in my story Frank Rizzoli is not a douche bag. I missed out on half a lifetime with my own dad so I wanted to make Frank the dad I am missing out on. Thank you all for the reviews/faves/follows it means so much. Now lets get on wit it...

Once again, I own nothing but an active imagination.

Chapter 4

Almost two months had passed since Jane had set everything up with the agency. She had already used up some of her savings and enrolled herself in her Criminal Justice classes in the fall. She was beginning to panic that she wouldn't get selected. She began to do what she always did when she was stressed out...vacuumed. Miraculously she heard her phone ring and walked over to answer it without looking.

" Ma I'm busy"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Miss Jane Clementine Rizzoli"

Jane cringed at hearing her middle name.

"This is she. Who's calling" she asked

"This is Amanda from Dr. Morgan's office.  
We have a couple who would like to meet with you"

Jane's heart dropped. This was really happening.  
"I see. Ok, so...what's next?"

"Well I can provide you with their phone number and you can call and arrange a time to meet. "

"Ok, let me grab a pen". Jane jotted down the name and number and said goodbye. The ball was in her court now. She paced her living room wearing out the area rug. Phone in one hand number in the other giving herself a pep talk. Holding up the paper with shaky hands she looked at the name. "Ian and Dr Maura Faulkner " I can do this, she thought Then next thing she knew a soft sweet voice was on the line.

"Hello. Is someone there?"

"Um. Hi. Is this Dr Maura Faulkner?" Jane asked clearing her throat

"Yes. Hello. You must be Jane"

"This is Jane..I mean yes... Hi."She said nervously.

"I have to say I didn't expect a call so soon. I only informed the agency this morning that we would like to meet with you. Thank you for calling so quickly"

"Yeah no problem. I figured why wait. I'm sure you have been waiting long enough"

"Yes we have. When would you be available to meet? My husband and I are fairly flexible. We can arrange to come to you, or you can come here. Its totally up to you"

" I'll come to you. If thats ok of course "

"Yes. Of course it is. Is tomorrow ok?"

Jane thought for a moment. She had Sunday dinner but could meet in the early afternoon.  
"I have my family Sunday dinner but I could come over say around one o'clock. Would that be ok?"

"Yes that's perfect. My address is 142 Parker Lane."

"Beacon Hill...nice neighborhood. I don't get over to that side of town... like ever. "

"If you think you will have trouble getting here I would happily arrange for a car to come and get you"

Jane thought about it. She would be too nervous to drive. "Ok. That would be nice. Thank you".

"Its no trouble at all. "

Jane proceeded to give Maura her address.

"Great. The car will be there at half past twelve to pick you up."

"Ok thanks"

"I'm looking forward to meeting you Jane. We both are "

"Me too Dr Faulkner. "

"Please...call me Maura"

"Ok... Maura. Guess i'll see you tomorrow "

"Yes. And Jane...thank you"

Jane heard the sincerity in the woman's voice.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow"

With that they both hung up the phone.  
Both hopeful and scared for completely different reasons.

-

The next morning came quickly and Jane felt the nerves creeping into her body. She spoke to her mother who kept giving her the guilt trip for not going over to help with Sunday dinner.

"Ma I can't. I have something important to take care of. I'll be there as soon as I can ok. But don't expect me before 5"

"What could possibly be so important. You're not in any trouble are you?"

"What...no Ma. I'm not some delinquent. Look, I'll tell you all about it during dinner ok. I gotta go Ma. I'll see you later. Love you". She hung up before her mother could protest. Today was going to be a long day.

Maura was putting the final touches on the snacks she prepared. A dozen different food choices. Coffee, Tea, juice. Ian could tell she was a nervous wreck.

"Maura dear, she's not coming over for dinner. "

"I know but I just want her to like us" she said.

" In case you have forgotten, we chose her. We need to like her."

"I know we chose her...oh I'm just nervous Ian that's all. "

Just then the doorbell rang. Maura smoothed out the Imaginary wrinkles of her dress and walked over to the door with Ian in tow and opened it.

On the other side of the Door Jane was just as nervous. The entire ride over consisted of her nervously bouncing her knee. It all stopped when the driver pulled into the circular driveway of the beautiful two story estate. Perfectly manicured lawns, gorgeous landscaping. As the door swung open she was met with a pure vision of beauty.

"Hi" she smiled showing off her dimples.

"Hi. Please come in. I'm Maura and this is my husband Ian. Welcome"

Jane walked in and shook both their hands.

"It nice to meet you both. You have a beautiful home".

"Thank you." Ian said as they showed her through to the living room.

"Please. Won't you sit. "

Jane looked at the spread out on the table and was impressed. It almost looked like Sunday dinner.

They settled into some comfortable chit chat. Jane asked about their background. How long they have been married.

" I have to say, I was expecting you to be a much older couple. Why did you decide to try a Surrogate at such a young age?"

It was a valid question.  
"Well, I'm 27 years old and have already gone through 3 miscarriages. Emotionally and physically I can't handle anymore. We talked over all our options with our Doctor and felt this was our best. I myself am adopted so for me to have a biological child is something that means a lot to me. Adoption would be our final option." Maura explained. All the while Ian was holding her hand.

" When we got the news that I wasn't able to carry to term I was devastated. I think a piece of my heart broke off. Even though I know that's not Scientifically possibly. "  
Tears formed in Maura's eyes and Jane instantly felt bad. " We both want a family so badly and wanted to start early in case it didn't take".

"I'm sorry Maura. I didn't mean to upset you." Jane said

"Its ok" Maura said as she wiped away her tears. "Hopefully my days of shedding tears of sadness are over".

For some reason Jane thought at that moment that she never wanted to see those gorgeous Hazel eyes with any sadness or took a moment and looked at both of them.

" I wanna do this for both of you. I want to help make your dream come true"

Maura sobbed. These were tears of joy. She was so happy that they had found the perfect woman to carry their baby. Ian hadn't said much the whole time Jane wa there but was happy and got good feeling from Jane. They ended the afternoon discussing the next steps. They would meet with the Doctor the following week to make the arrangements. Everything would be ok.

Maura and Ian walked Jane out that afternoon and for the first time felt hopeful that they would have their family.

-

Jane was going over and over in her head how she was going to break the news to her parents. She had to tell them everything. The best way was to be upfront and honest.

That night after the second course she decided it was time to come clean.

"So Ma, Pop. I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh Janie you're not sick are you. Oh my god please tell me you're not sick"

"I'm not sick Ma."

"Omg are you in trouble"

"Jesus Ang, will ya just let her speak" Frank spat out.

Jane looked at her parents  
"Well, Pop you know I'm not going to be working at Rizzoli Plumbing forever right?"

"Yeah I know. I'm surprised you lasted this long" he said.

"Well, I have enrolled myself at a couple of criminal Justice classes . Then I plan to join the Academy. "

"Oh Janie, can't you pick a less dangerous profession" Angela quipped

"You kiddin Ma, Janie is one bad ass. " Frankie said as he stuffed a canolli into his mouth.

"Thanks Frankie. " Jane smiled at her little brother.  
"You both know my dream is to be a cop then a Detective. It has been for a long time. I was just always afraid of leaving you short handed at work Pop. I knew you needed me and I didn't want to disappoint you. But now you have Tommy with you full time. Maybe you don't need me as much. "

Frank looked at his daughter with such love in his eyes.  
" Oh my Janie. You could never disappoint us no matter what. I know you have put your dreams aside to help us out. I'm very proud of you for that, so thank you. Its ok to move on Janie, I just want your happiness. That's all a parent wants for their children"

Jane now had tears in her eyes.  
"Thanks Pop. Your support means a lot to me"

"College Classes are expensive Jane. How are you going to manage?" Her mother asked.

Jane took a deep breath. "Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am not asking you and Pop for anything. I need to do this on my own. "

"Oh Frank I knew it. Janie , are you strippin"

"WHAT! No! omg Ma. No way. I would never do that. "

Angela did the sign of the cross and thanked the lord.

"So how you gonna pay for it Janie' her father asked.

"I'm..uh...imgonnabeasurrogatemother...pass me a cannoli Tommy"

Her. Parents looked at each other.

"Come again"

"She's gonna be Sergei's Mother. Who's Sergei? You baby sittin Janie? Since when, you hate kids " Tommy asked.

"There's no Sergei you idiot. She said she's gonna be a surrogate mother " Frankie clarified. Sometimes Jane thanked her lucky stars for her brothers.

Once it clicked in her parents both looked at her shocked.

"You're gonna what. No...no way. You can't do that Janie. OMG what are you thinking. How could you get yourself pregnant and just give it away. " Angela rambled. While Frank just sat there stunned.

"Ma relax. Its not how you think. The baby will not be related to me. Not by blood or genetically. I have done a lot of research on this and I want to do this. I met with a couple earlier today. Ma, Pop you should have seen that poor woman the pain in her eyes when she told me her story. How she has had miscarriage after miscarriage. Not able to carry full term. I can do that for them and it will be their baby. It will be her egg and his sperm. All I'm doing is keeping it safe for 9 months. " She explained.

Angela didn't look convinced. "What will the family think if they See you pregnant". She asked

"I really don't care what they think Ma. I'm an adult. I could hide away so they won't see me. They'll never know"

"No daughter of mine is hiding anywhere. What you tell the family is that you are doing this amazing thing for someone else. " Frank said out loud and stunned them into silence.

"Orrrr...you can tell them that" Jane said. A little teary eyed at her Fathers words.

"How much they paying you Janie" Frankie asked

"Well, anywhere between $50,000 - $100,000. "

"Holy fuck" Tommy screamed before he felt a smack upside the head from his father.

"Watch your mouth" Frank scolded

Tommy rubbed the back of his head "sorry pop"

"Wow. Thats a lot of money Janie. It would sure pay for your schooling. Its life changin. Just be sure you know what your doing alright" her father added. "We'll support you no matter what. "

Angela wasn't convinced but went along with what Frank said. Jane wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to hug her Father. Then her Mother.

"Thank you both. You will never know how much having your support means to me. I love you both so much. "

In the silence of the moment all you heard was Tommy's voice. "WOMB rent a WOMB. I get it now. Geez I'm such an idiot". Tommy shook his head and Jane couldn't help but laugh. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews/follows and faves. It means so much. Hope you are enjoying the story. Im have a great time writing it. **

**As always, I own nothing but an active imagination.**

**Chapter 5**

Jane and Maura sat next to one another in the waiting room. Ian was absent from this appointment by choice. He thought Jane would be more comfortable without him there and he was right. Jane felt very comfortable with Maura. The two of them had spent some more time together over the past 5 weeks and were beginning to develop a friendship.

"I don't know who's more nervous. You or me" Jane said.

Maura offered a weak smile " Sorry, I can't help it. I'm nervous. I just want everything to work out. "

They both sat there **nervously** awaiting to be called. After a few moments the nurse stepped out and called Jane's name. Jane quickly stood and took a step forward. She stopped when she noticed Maura was still sitting.

"Aren't you coming Maura?" Jane asked

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me in the room with you"

Jane walked over to Maura and bent down to look at her. "Hey, this is your journey too. You have every right to be in there. To be apart of every process including this. "

Maura smiled up at Jane. She was beginning to realize what an incredible woman Jane was. "Thank you Jane. "

They both headed into the room where the Nurse asked Jane to change and informed her that the Doctor would be there shortly.  
Jane proceeded to slip her T-shirt up and over her head and set it down on the chair. Her flat stomach, toned abs and pert breasts that were hidden under a simple black cotton bra didn't go unnoticed by Maura. She actually had to turn her head a little to avoid gawking and the goddess before her.  
Jane didn't notice a thing as she continued to change and once the gown was on she removed the bottom half of her clothing and hopped up on the exam table.

A few moments passed In silence when the door swung open

"Hello ladies. How are you two doing today"  
Dr. Morgan asked. They had seen the Doctor several times over the past 5 weeks.

" We are doing great thanks" Jane answered.

" Ok so let's get to it then. Jane, as you know Dr. Faulkner has had her eggs recovered a few days ago and we have a total of 5 embryos. Now, all 5 embryos will not be implanted. Today we will use 3 and the remaining 2 will be frozen. Our hope is that at least 1 will take. Although there is no evidence that says that any physical activity can hinder the outcome we do suggest that after the procedure, and once home you refrain from any physical activity or sexual intercourse for the next two weeks. You can perform normal everyday duties but no working out and please no heavy lifting. You should just relax and take it easy. After we complete the implantation process you will remain here in recovery for a few hours. Any questions before we start?"

The two women looked at each other. Maura had a good understanding of what would be happening and over the weeks she had spoken to Jane about it all and they both felt confident that they knew enough. When they both shook their heads the Doctor continued 

"Ok, Great! Jane since you have expressed that you do not wish to be sedated we can get started. Jane if you could lay back please".

Jane lay back on the table and Maura was quickly at her side. As the Doctor went to implant the first embryo Jane noticed tears in Maura's eyes. Without saying a word, or having any regard for the discomfort that she was feeling, Jane grabbed the blonde's hand and held it. She could only imagine what was going through her mind. The thought of what could potentially be her children being implanted into another woman's body. The strength and courage that it must take to watch it. Unbeknownst to Jane, Maura had a similar thought about Jane. How brave and selfless this was of her. Aside the fact that she would get paid Maura thought it took great strength to bear another woman's children and after 9 months hand them over to their parents. Maura smiled down at Jane as a tear rolled down her cheek. Before leaving they had made their appointment to return in 2 weeks for the results.

Later that evening Jane was sitting on her couch watching the Sox game. She fought the urge to have a beer and settled for juice instead. She thought about Maura and how concerned she was about her. How she asked a million times if she wanted to go over to her place and rest there. She declined every time but told Maura she could call her anytime she wanted for any reason. After popping another kernel into her mouth she heard her phone ring.

"Hi Maura." She said

"Hi...how are you feeling? Are you resting? Do you need me to come over there"? You know I could be there in a flash. Why don't you come over here? I could come and get you. " Maura was rambling Jane couldn't help think it was cute.

"Maura, slow down. I'm fine. I'm feeling good. I'm just resting on the couch with my six pack"

There was silence on the other side.

Jane laughed "Maura...I'm kidding. "

Maura sighed in relief.

"I'm just resting watching some baseball. but I think I will be heading to bed soon cause I'm kinda tired." Jane said as she popped another kernel of popcorn in her mouth.

"Well ok. Only if you're sure. "

"I'm sure. I'm ok. I promise. But if you want to stop by tomorrow or whenever, feel free. "  
Jane reassured her.

"Ok. Then I guess I will say goodnight. Sleep well. And Jane, if you need anything at all you call me ok. No matter the time"

"I will. Thank you. Goodnight Maura"

"Goodnight Jane"

With that they hung up.

"Who was that" Ian said as he entered the kitchen.

"I was just checking in on Jane. Making sure she was ok". Maura answered.

"And...is she..ok?"

"Yes. She seems fine. She's resting and will be going to bed soon". Maura replied as she stood and walked over to the Island to pour another glass of wine.

"Good. I'm glad she's ok. When did Dr. Morgan say we would get the results "  
Ian asked.

"We have an appointment in two weeks. We will know by then"

Ian nodded as he sat down at the kitchen table. "I hope we get the news before I leave for Africa. "

Maura looked over at him. She had totally forgotten he was going on an expedition to Africa. He was expected to be away for at least 3 months.

"I'm sorry Ian. With everything that's been going on I completely forgot about your trip. Do you have everything in order? "  
She asked.

"Yes my assistant has made all the necessary arrangements. I hate to leave you though. I virtually will not be reachable while I'm away. I will be settled quite deep in the jungle.". He walked over and placed his hands on Maura's hips and pulled her flush against his body.

"I'm going to miss you darling. " He leaned in and gave Maura a kiss on the lips. She smiled into it

"As I will miss you. But hopefully when you return we will have something to celebrate"  
She responded before she placed another soft kiss on his lips.

He deepened the kiss as his tongue explored his wife's mouth.

"Mmm...I think we need to practice celebrating"

Maura screeched as Ian lifted her up bridal style and walked them up to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the night "practicing".

~~~~~

Two weeks later.

Jane had spent the last two week very low key. She wasn't used to just laying low for so long. Usually she would be working out or shooting hoops with Frankie and Tommy. She thought that she might have to get used to this sort of lifestyle if she was in fact pregnant.

Jane Maura and Ian found themselves back in the Doctors office after two weeks. This time Ian was present, however his bags were packed and piled into an awaiting car outside the Doctors office. His flight was leaving that afternoon.

He took his wife's nervous hand and held it. Jane watched as he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Whatever he said seemed to calm her right down. She closed her eyes nodded her head and took a deep breath. Once she reopened her eyes she seemed like a different woman focused and calm. Whatever Ian said worked.

A few moments later the nurse called them in. They all walked into Dr. Morgan's office and sat in silence. Each battling their own emotions of what was to come.  
Dr Morgan walked in and took a seat.

"Good morning. Its lovely to see you all again. Mr Faulkner, I'm happy we could schedule this before your travels " she began.

Jane wiped her palms nervously on her thighs. She had a feeling she knew what the Doctor was going to say and internally, she was freaking out.

" Well, I won't prolong this any longer. I know all three of you are anxious to find out the results. Firstly" she paused and looked towards Jane "how are you feeling Jane" she asked.

Jane started to figit slightly "I feel ok...um yeah I feel good. Just tired. Yeah...tired... I feel kinda tired.." She replied nervously.

" Yes, well that's understandable. Pregnant women often feel that way in the first trimester" the Doctor said rather nonchalantly.

Jane froze, Maura gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. Ian smiled as he placed his hand on his wife's back affectionately.

"Congratulations. " The Doctor added.

Maura had tears streaming down her face as she looked at a still shocked Jane.

"Jane...Jane are you ok?" Maura asked concerned.

"Yeah. I'm good. " She said. And the moment her eyes met Maura's she couldn't help a smile spread across her face.  
"We're pregnant" she repeated.

Maura smiled and nodded her head. Vision blurry from her tears. The Doctor filled them in on all the information they needed to know. and booked their first ultrasound appointments.  
As they all stood to leave Ian shook the Doctors hand

"Thank you very much Dr. Morgan. This means so much to Maura and I. "

"Its my pleasure. But I don't think you realize just how fortunate you are. To have such an amazing surrogate. Some couples try many times before it takes. You are all very fortunate". She added.

Maura looked towards Jane and smiled.  
"Thank you Jane. Thank you for doing this for us. "

"Your welcome" she simply said. Her heart warming.

After an emotional goodbye. Ian got into the awaiting car and was off to the airport. Jane stood awkwardly waiting for Maura. She could tell Maura was a bit emotional.

"Are you ok" Jane asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just so happy. But I wish he didn't have to leave. I feel bad that he has to miss this. " She refocused " the question should be are YOU ok. Jane, you just found out that you are pregnant. Yet you are so calm. "

"Maura, although shit just got really REAL, I'm happy. I'm happy that I'm able to do this for you and Ian. Im happy that you are one step closer to the family that you've dreamed of. I'm excited about this journey because I'm closer to my dreams coming true as well. " Jane answered. "And just to correct you. I'm not pregnant Maura...We're pregnant"

Maura listened as anther tear rolled down her cheek. "Gosh look at me, I can't seem to get my emotions in check today. " She wiped the tears away.

"Its ok. Its understandable. We are all on this journey together.". Jane opened her arms out and offered a hug. Maura smiled and stepped into Jane's arms.

"Wanna get some lunch you big cry baby" Jane teased.

Maura laughed as she stepped away.  
"Sure...what is my baby craving today" she asked as she patted Jane's still flat tummy.

"Hmmmm...burger...and fries...chilli cheese fries" Jane said as her eyes lit up.

"Oh my. Well we better get the baby what it wants. " Maura said as they began to walk to Maura's car.

"And Jane, let's not make a habit of feeding the baby a heart attack on a plate ok"

"Sure thing. I am actually surprised you said yes. " Jane laughed. "I know you're kinda a health nut"

"Its a special occasion. It's not everyday you find out your going to be a mother. But I have a funny feeling that you are the one carrying and I will be the one gaining weight just to keep up with you". They both laughed as the car pulled out on to the street and began this life changing journey.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I just wanted to respond to the guest that said they didn't like Ian in this story and to get rid of him..you'll have to endure some "gagging" moments over the next few chapters but trust me after that he's Gonzo!**

**Wanted to get this one out before our Thanksgiving long weekend begins up here in Canada.**

**Thank you all for the follows/faves. Reviews are always much appreciated. **

**As always...I own nothing. **

**Chapter 6**

Maura sat on the lounge chair she had on her back porch overlooking her yard. Cordless phone in one hand and a glass of merlot in the other. She quickly glanced at the time and calculated in her head that it was still an appropriate time to call. She dialed the number and listened for the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello, Isles Residence" her mother responded.

"Hello mother. How are you? I hope I haven't disturbed you?" Maura asked

"Maura Darling. Nonsense, I always have time for you dear. Tell me, how are things in Boston?" Constance asked genuinely happy to hear her daughters voice.

"Everything is wonderful mother. My studies could not be going better, and everything else is going very well. In fact I have some news for you. Is Daddy there with you?"

"He's in the study smoking a new cigar he recently acquired from a friend. Let me go get him". Constance replied as she began to walk towards the study.  
"How is Ian darling." She asked

"He's fine. He's currently in Africa on an Expedition. He will be gone for about 3 months." Maura filled her mother in.

"Oh dear. Thats wonderful for him but I hate that you are alone. "

"Its fine mother. I have plenty here to keep me occupied".

Constance finally made it to the study  
"Richard, Maura is on the line. She has some news for us. ...Maura I'm going to put you on speaker. "

"Maura, hello. How is Daddy's girl doing?"  
Her father asked

"Hi Daddy. I'm great. Its so great to hear both of your voices. I miss you both so much" Maura said.

"We miss you too darling. Why don't you and Ian come for a visit" Richard asked

"Oh. He's in Africa" Constance quickly retorted.

Maura couldn't help but chuckle

"Africa! I don't understand that man. How can he leave his beautiful wife at home and go globe trotting. How long will he be gone this time?" Richard spat

"Daddy he's there for work. You know how much his expeditions mean to him. He'll be back in a few months. " Maura explained

"A few months. I knew I should have never given that boy my blessing to marry my little girl" he said

"Richard, calm down dear. You'll irritate your ulcer" Constance tried to calm her husband down. He never really liked Ian but was happy if Maura was happy.

"Its really fine Daddy. And thank you for the invitation but I'm afraid I won't be able to leave Boston for a little while. I'd day about 8 and a half months" Maura teased.  
She waited for a moment until Constance finally clued in.

"You're kidding Maura, please tell me this isn't a joke. Are we going to be grandparents" she asked excitedly

Maura smiled and once again her eyes started to tear up listening to the excitement in their voices. "Yes. Its true. We're pregnant. We just received he news yesterday and I couldn't be happier ".

"Maura, that's wonderful news. I'm so happy for you. And this woman, the surrogate how are things with her" Richard asked.

"Jane, she's wonderful. I couldn't have asked for a better surrogate. I almost want to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. " Maura gushed

"Darling that's the absolute best news " Constance added " Just remember dear, this Jane, she is a surrogate. Don't get to attached. She is simply there to provide a healthy womb for your child."

"I know why she's here mother. And I will try not to get too attached. But, we have become friends and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. All I care about right now is doing everything in my power to make sure she has a healthy safe pregnancy. I suspect once she is paid her fee she will simply get on with her life" Maura said.

"Just be mindful Pumpkin. This has to be hard for her too. It will only get more difficult as the pregnancy progresses. I don't want to see my little girl hurting " Richard added

"I will Daddy. It will all work out. "

"I'm sure it will. Well Darling, congratulations again. Its getting past my bedtime here. so we shall bid you goodnight dear. Thank you for calling us and sharing your news. We are so very excited " Constance said.

"I'm happy I could share it with you. Sleep well, both of you. We'll talk soon. Goodnight" Maura responded

"Goodnight. We love you" her parents both said in unison.

"I love you too. Goodnight"

With that Maura smiled as the line went dead. She thought about what her father said. Her and Jane had developed a great friendship. She was afraid she was getting too close. She would have to be mindful of her actions from now on. She wasn't going to let anything come between her and her child, that was currently growing inside another woman. She shook her head at the thought. If she wasn't a Doctor, she sometimes thinks she wouldn't believe what Science was capable of. She finished off her wine and decided to have a nice hot bath.

Across town Jane was in a similar situation she was going over in her mind how she was going to tell her parents that the insemination worked and she was pregnant.  
She knew her mother was the one she had to worry about. Surprisingly enough, her father was ok with the whole thing. He could understand why she needed to do it. He just hoped she wouldn't get hurt in the process. She decided she would tell them at Sunday dinner. She basically had two days to prepare her monologue. In the meantime, she had to study. Her first criminal justice class had already started. She was enjoying it immensely and found it so interesting. She knew by taking these classes it would help her have an edge on the other recruits in the academy. She already had to deal with the fact that she was a woman in a mans world. Having this degree would help her reach her goals a little faster. She had been spending a lot of time at the library. She found it easier to concentrate there, she was very focused on what she needed to do. Having this baby for Maura and Ian was going to get her closer to her goals. She was ok with that...so far.

Before she knew it, it was Sunday. She knew what she had to do. There was no sense in hiding it as she'd be as big as a house in a few months. She arrived at her parents house a little early so they could talk.

'Hey Ma. Where's Pop?" She asked as she grabbed a carrot out of the salad bowl before she went over to kiss her mothers cheek.

"On the couch watching some football game where else would he be. " Angela responded. She turned and looked at Jane and studied her for a moment.  
"When did you find out?" She asked

Jane creased her brows "Find out what" she asked.

"That your pregnant...stir the pasta"

Jane's eyes went wide as she took the wooden spoon that her mother was holding out for her. "How did you know?" Jane asked

"Janie, a mother always knows. You'll se..." Angela stopped herself before finishing the sentence." Stir the pasta before it sticks together you know how your father hates that"

Jane did as she was told and stirred the pot full of linguini that was bubbling on the was silent for a moment.

"You know Ma, this doesn't mean I'm never gonna have kids of my own. I'm just not anywhere near ready for that. And this...this is going to be great for my future. And I get to make a couples dream come true. You and pop always taught me that..to help others. " Jane said.

"I'll never understand Janie. I'll support you because I love you. But I will never understand why" Angela responded

If that was the best Jane was going to get from her mother then she would take it.

"Thank you Ma. Your support means a lot to me. More than you know" Jane Uncharacteristically went and hugged her mother.

"Wow..the hormones are already getting to you " Angela teased "you never hug"

Jane laughed " Stop it Ma. I'm going to go talk to Pop"

Jane walked into the living room and saw Frankie, Tommy and her Pop all sitting watching the game.  
"Hey Guys, who's playing" Jane asked as she sat down beside Tommy on the couch.

"Patriots Giants. 3rd Quarter. Giants up by 3" Frankie spat out robotically.

"Plenty of time for them to come back. " She said. " Heyya Pop. How you doing?"

"Ok Janie. Just glad to have a Sunday off and spend it with the most important people in my life" he smiled before he took a pull of his beer.

Jane smiled. She was very close to her Pop. Daddy's little girl. She was nervous about telling him what was happening. Well, here goes nothing she thought.  
"Hey guys. I uh...I have something to tell you" she began. " I um...found out last week that the procedure worked and I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

Her brothers looked at her with a blank look on their faces. Her Pop took another swig from his beer. " That's good Janie. I already knew it would take the first time" he said

"Yeah. How did you know Pop"she asked

"You're a Rizzoli. We always get it right the first time. " He smiled.

They all laughed. "So Pop are you really ok with this. Cause I gotta say your reaction is surprising me" Jane asked

"Look Janie, your 24 years old. The days of me telling you what to do are over. You're a grown woman. You live on your own and you support yourself. Do I wish there was another way...you bet your ass I do. I tried Janie, I tried to give all of you everything but I guess I fell short. I'm proud of you, you went out there and are making it on your own. You don't complain or nag that you didn't get everything you wanted. You're a go getter. You picked a pretty unconventional way to do it but hey, in 9 months you will be on your way to making your dream happen. "

"Hey does that mean I can move out" Frankie asked.

"That would mean you'd have to cut that umbilical cord that's still attached to your mother and cook and clean for yourself... and get a job" Frank said

"I'm a college student pop."Frankie answered.

"Hey. I got a job, can I move out" Tommy jumped in

"You...you cost me more than you earn. And your only 18. You ain't going nowhere yet" Frank replied. "Cept to get me another beer" he laughed out loud as Jane and Frankie joined in.

"Sucks being the youngest" Tommy mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen to grab his father another beer.

"So Janie, does that mean your all delicate and shit now?" Frankie asked

"Watch your mouth Frankie. Don't let your mother hear you" Frank said

"Sorry Pop" he turned to Jane

"Nah. I'm not delicate. I can still do stuff. Just don't go tackling me or anything." She punched her brother in the arm

"DINNER IS READY" they heard Angela scream from the kitchen.

That all got up to head for the kitchen when Frank went to bring his little girl in for a hug. "Everything is gonna work out Janie. Don't worry about your mother. I'll keep her off. Your back" he whispered to her.

"Thanks Pop" she said as she wiped a stray tear away.

"Let's go feed you and that kid you got in ya" he smiled as they made their way to join the rest of the family. 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Some slight "gagging" moments ahead but I promise you it will be worth it later on.**  
**Please just stick with me. I apologize for any errors. Thank you for all the follows/faves and Reviews. Love to hear the feedback. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 7 **

Jane placed her hands over her face and sighed in frustration. "Maura...I'm never gonna pass this Mid-term"

Maura laughed " Yes you are Jane. You're going to do great. You know your stuff " she encouraged.

"Well right now I can't retain anything I'm reading. All I can think about is cheesy Nachos and Ice cream...ohhh, Ice cream on Nachos" Jane said thinking about her craving

"That could quite possible be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of" Maura quipped.

"Hey..they're your kids...blame them" Jane joked.

Yes...kids! They had found out at their last ultrasound that 2 of the embryos had taken and Jane was pregnant with twins. There were no words to describe how over the moon Maura was at the news. After the initial shock in the Doctors office , her main goal was to calm Jane down. Her emotions of late were all over the place. Wild cravings, mood swings and with the news of the twins she now had an invitation to eat for 3.

Maura laughed as she sat beside Jane at her kitchen table. She placed a hand on Jane's swollen belly. "Are you babies hungry? Mommy will make you something to eat. "

Some people would think the two of them were nuts. But to them, Maura speaking to her children in Jane's belly was perfectly normal. Over the past few weeks of their pregnancy they had spent a lot of time together. Maura's plan to "be mindful of her actions" went right out the window. Maura didn't want to miss a single thing. To Jane's credit, she wanted to share it all with Maura. She really wanted to make her feel like this was her pregnancy. This was the 3rd night that week that they were together. This time in Jane's apartment. Maura had come by after work to see Jane. Usually they would study, Jane for her midterms and Maura would help her.

"Ok. I will make you nachos and you can have a little Ice cream for desert." Maura chimed "Separately and only if you have some salad" she added with a chuckle.

Jane looked down at her belly "your mom takes the fun out of everything. "

"You think I'm bad, wait till their father gets back. He's the king of health food. He will have you eating rice cakes and carrot sticks...through a straw " Maura warned teasingly.

Jane gasped." I refuse to drink my dinner Maura. I'll save that for when I'm 90 and have no teeth"

Maura laughed. She loved Jane's sense of humor. She especially loved that she had the opportunity to spend all this time with her. Now that Ian was coming home she imagined things would change some.

"So when does Ian get back anyway" Jane asked

"He arrives on Saturday. I'm so excited to see him and tell him about the babies. I didn't want to tell him over the phone when we spoke last week." Maura gushed as she placed the tray of nachos in the oven. "Jane, if its not too much to ask, can you come over this weekend. I'm sure Ian will want to see you himself "

"Yeah..yeah sure I can come over but...don't you think you two will want to have some..you know..alone time. You haven't seen each other in months. I'm sure he is going to want to reconnect with his wife." Jane said "I know I would" she whispered to herself without Maura hearing.

"I realize that Jane, and I want to 'reconnect' with him too and there will be plenty of time for that. How about you come for lunch on Sunday. ?" She asked.

"Ok. I can do that, on one condition"

"What's that" Maura asked "

" We have pizza and wings for lunch" she smiled.

"Is that all you think about...food" Maura laughed

"Hey..I told you..your kids. Not my fault"

They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. After dinner Maura cleaned up and helped Jane study some more. Jane was in awe of Maura's knowledge, was there anything this woman did not know. After a yawning fit by Jane, Maura took that as her clue to leave. With one last pat of Jane's belly Maura was gone.  
Jane took a deep breath and placed her hand on her bump.

"Your mother is something else kiddies. You two are sooo lucky to have her. She is going to be an amazing mother. Your dad...I don't know. Don't really know him too good. " Jane sighed. "He sure is one lucky basta...guy" she thought better about swearing.

Jane didn't want to admit it to herself but she was beginning to have feelings for Maura. She chalked it up to her hormones and tried to push it aside. One thing was for certain, she was not looking forward to spending the afternoon with HIM. Especially after knowing all the reconnecting they would have done the day before.  
She would have to suck it up. Maura was his wife and these were their children. Their family. The quicker she believed that, the better off she'd be. The better off they all would be.

The Sun was beginning to set as the room got darker. The only illumination coming from the fireplace as the flames flickered and danced. Maura was laying on her husbands chest running her fingertips up and down while deep in thought. She was thinking back to the moment she told Ian that they were expecting twins. She was slightly disappointed in his reaction but pushed it aside due to the mere joy of having him back home. Now, in the still of the moment while her thoughts loomed, she could not stop thinking about it. Was he not happy? She needed to know.

"Ian...are you awake" she asked still laying on his chest

"Mmmhmmmm" he mumble from his sex induced state

"May I ask you something"

He stirred "Sure darling. You may ask me anything" he said

"Earlier, when I gave you the news about the twins, you didn't seem very happy about it "

His eyes shot open. "What! What do you mean. Of course I'm happy about it" he assured her almost defensively.

"It didn't look that way. You looked more excited when you told me about all the interesting artifacts you uncovered in Africa" she added

Ian shifted so he could look Maura in the eyes. " Its big news. I was a little shocked that's all. Our lives are going to change drastically and its just taking me a moment to come to terms with it. Please know darling, I am happy. I'm very happy that we are going to have a family. I love you Maura. " He leaned in to kiss his wife.

Maura moaned slightly at the feel of her husbands lips " Ok. I'm sorry I doubted you. Of course you are excited to be a daddy. Just think of all the things you can teach them."

Ian smiled at the thought. " I can't wait to teach them about all the interesting things I've found in my travels. I am looking so forward to watching our family come together "

Maura's eyes got misty. She shifted to straddle him and leaned down to kiss him. His hands found their way to her ass and up the length of her spine. she deepened the kiss and was getting lost in the moment. With her eyes closed she pulled away smiling at the intense feeling. She opened her eyes and looked into intense brown eyes and a mane of black hair fanned out on the pillow below. She gasped as she blinked her eyes and shook her head. When she re-opened them, she saw her husbands concerned look.

"Maura, are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just got a shiver. I must be cold" she lied.

"Let me put another log in the fire" He said as he motioned to get up from under his wife.

Maura could feel her chest rising and falling, she began to sweat. Her little white lie was causing her hives to appear.  
She quickly rose from the bed and jolted into the en suite bathroom.

"There, that should do it for another few hours " Ian said as he turned to his wife only to find the bed empty. "Maura, where did you go?"

"In the bathroom. Be out in a minute" she answered from behind the locked door

"Are you sure you're ok" he asked

"Yes I'm fine. Get back into bed. I'll be out in a minute" she assured him

"Ok...but hurry" he looked down at his excitement in his boxer shorts " I'm ready for round 3" he said as he resumed his position in their bed.

Behind the closed door Maura was splashing cold water on her face. "What the hell just happened" she whispered to herself. Did she really just imagine kissing Jane. Yes, it was definitely Jane. She would be able to pick those dimples out of a line up if she had to. She took a moment to calm herself down and thought about it rationally.

"No, its because we have been spending too much time together. That's what it is. It has to be. I'm not attracted to her. Even though she is absolutely stunning, not to mention the fact that she is glowing as she carries my children. Oh my god. I need to stop this.".

"Maura...who are you talking to" she heard Ian ask

"No one darling. Just mumbling to myself " that technically was not a lie.

"Ok. Pull yourself together. " She took a few more deep breaths and composed herself before returning to join her Husband in bed.  
How she would get through 'round 3' without imagining Jane was beyond her.

~~~~~~

The next day proved to be difficult for Maura. She could not shake what had happened to her the previous night while in bed with Ian. Thoughts of Jane kept running through her mind and it was disconcerting to her. She busied herself with making lunch for the 3 of them to enjoy. She decided to compromise and make Jane her pizza instead of ordering the greasy kind and currently had some chicken wings in the oven for her. She was putting the last touches on the Salad that she was preparing, at least there would be some greens on the table that maybe she could convince Jane to eat. She was lost in thought at how adorable Jane's eating habits were that she jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey..its just me. " Ian said "Why are you so Jumpy today. "

"I'm not jumpy, you just startled me" she answered as she turned to face her husband.  
"Ok...I don't believe you but I'll settle for a kiss" he leaned in and captured his wife's lips.

She smiled at him and rested her hands around his neck. "I'm happy you are home" she said.

"As am I darling. " He was just about to lean in again when the doorbell rang

"I'll get it " he said.

He opened the large mahogany door and smiled at the sight before him.

"Jane..look at you. You've gotten so big"  
The smile from Jane's face fell.

"Ian.. You never tell a pregnant woman she looks big. Where are your manners" he heard Maura reprimand him from behind.

"Gee thanks Ian..nice to see you too" Jane shot back jokingly.

"If you ask me she looks beautiful." Maura said.

Jane blushed a little.

"I'm sorry Jane. It was not my intent to offend you" Ian apologized

"Its all good. I know I'm big. But I swear your kids are hungry all the time" she said

Ian smiled when he heard the statement. He went to place his hand on her belly and suddenly stopped "May I " he asked.

Jane smiled " You may"

He placed his palm down on the swollen belly and smiled. He had such a feeling of pride that his children where in there. "Hello there you two"  
After an awkward minute Maura cleared her throat.

"Um Ian..you think you can let Jane in now. Its a little chilly outside."

Ian looked up at Jane and removed his hand. "Of course. Sorry Jane, please come in" he stepped aside for Jane to pass through.

"Hi Maura" Jane went to hug Maura and noticed she was a bit stiff.

"Hh...how are you feeling Jane" Maura stuttered.

Jane creased her brows "I'm fine..you ok Maura?"

"I've been asking her that all day" Ian added

"I'm great. Come in, lunch is ready" Maura turned and headed to the kitchen leaving a baffled Ian and Jane behind.

The conversation throughout dinner touched on different topics such as Ian travels and all the interesting things he recovered, to Jane's upcoming midterms and even how Jane's family was coping with he whole situation.

"Surprisingly my Pop seems to be ok with the whole thing. Its my mother that is having a little more trouble. But we are managing and she has been supportive regardless of how she feels. I just keep reminding her of how happy you two are and it seems to ease her mind knowing what this means to both of you"

Maura put her fork down. "Jane, I can't thank you enough. I know I've said it before but we really do owe you more than just a payout at the end of this. I know in my heart we will always have a friendship" Maura smiled

" I'm counting on that Maur" Jane responded

Maura's heart fluttered at the nickname Jane had just used for her. She had never said that before. Her heart warmed at how comfortable Jane was with her. They both held the gaze a little longer then was appropriate when they heard Ian.

"More wine 'Maur" he said laughing as he held the bottle up.

"No thank you, that's enough wine for me. I'm going to start cleaning up" she said.

"Oh let me help you" Jane rose from her chair

"No, its ok Jane. I've got it. You just rest"

"Maura, I've been resting all weekend. I want to help" Jane said as she began to clear the dishes.

"If you ladies will excuse me, there is a bottle of Aged Scotch that I brought back from Africa that I'm dying to try. " He rose. and went over to Maura " I'll be in the study if you need me darling" he gave her a peck on the cheek. This action caused Maura to slightly blush and Jane to look away.

"Ok. Enjoy your Scotch. And no smoking cigars inside the house" she quickly added

"Fine.. I'll be in the garage then "

Jane laughed as he hung his head and moped all the way out of the kitchen.

"Maura, I wanted to ask you if you would mind picking me up next Fri for our Ultrasound. I have an afternoon class and it would just be easier if you picked me up from school" Jane asked as she approached with a few dishes

"Of course I can pick you up. I was going to offer anyway. Glad you beat me to it"

They worked quietly in the kitchen as they loaded up the dishwasher. Maura's close proximity to Jane was causing her body temperature to rise. With Maura's foggy brain she didn't see the knife that was sticking upright in the dishwasher and cut her finger.

"Ouch! Shit...oh... I mean...Shoot. Sorry" she yelped as she held her finger to herself

"Are you ok..let me see" Jane asked concerned

"I'm fine..its just a small scrape"

"Uh Maura...I'm no Doctor but I'm pretty sure small scrapes don't bleed like that" Jane pointed to the counter and the droplets of blood. She walked over to her and grabbed her hand to see.

"Here, put it under cold water"  
Maura let her guide her hand under the tap. All the while staring at Jane. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, she was mesmerized and she felt an electricity between them. Jane didn't seem to be reacting the same as she made quick work of cleaning the cut.

"Band aids?" She asked

"Huh!" Maura was mystified

"You got any Band aids" Jane asked again

"Uhh,..ye...yeah. Corner cabinet bottom shelf".She pointed "Most people keep the firsts aid kits in the bathroom but I think the kitchen is a much more efficient place for it since most house hold burns and cuts occur in the kitchen" she rambled

Jane came back over to Maura once she found the kit. "And that's why you're gonna be a great mother Maur" she said as she cleaned the cut with an antiseptic wipe and prepared the bandage.  
Once it was secure she looked up at Maura who was gazing in to her eyes. The two of them held that gaze for a moment before Maura broke the silence.

"Thank you Jane" she said.

Jane let go of Maura's hand " you're welcome."

The two continued to work silently in the kitchen as they both thought about what just happened. They were both feeling something toward the other. Jane especially made a mental note of what she had seen in Maura's eyes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I sincerely hope you are enjoying the story. I thought it would be something a bit different. I know there have been some reviews about getting rid of Ian. In do time, but for the time being he needs to be in the story. There is a flow to the story and unfortunately he is part of it. I respect Maura too much to have her cheat on her husband. That being said I have the next 10 or so chapters planned out but not completed. I'm in for the long haul, hope you are too. Without further ado, here's another chapter. **

**As Always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 8 **

The week had gone pretty fast. Maura was putting in a lot of hours in at the Coroners office during her residency. She had only seen Jane once over the past week although they had talked every day. She was glad to have some time to figure out these feelings she was having. She couldn't understand why she was affected by Jane's presence. She thought back to her days in boarding school and whether she had an inkling then that she was attracted to the female form. Sure, there were times when her eyes lingered a little longer then normal in the girls locker room after gym class . And who could forget the time while a group of them were playing truth or dare , and being as she couldn't lie she would always choose dare, and lo and behold she was dared to make out with Lauren Carmichael. She remembered how much she enjoyed it. How soft her lips were and how they tasted like cherry lip balm...OMG..how did she not see this before, she thought. It was all making sense now. She's had such an appreciation of women throughout her life but masked it as just that, appreciation. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Jane. Who wouldn't be, she was gorgeous. However, she couldn't go there. It would get messy and complicated. She was a married woman committed to her husband who she really did love and who didn't deserve this. She was going to push her feelings for Jane aside and focus on what was important. On what brought Jane to her in the first place. To carry her children and in the end , get paid. She didn't know how but she was going to do it somehow.

Maura and Ian pulled up along the curb where Jane was waiting for them.

"Hey, how are you two doing" she asked as she strapped herself in.

"We are doing well thank you Jane. How are you doing?" Ian asked politely

"I'm doing well. I'm looking forward to the appointment" Jane said " I'm excited for you two but I'm also excited that I get to empty my bladder. I swear I think my back teeth are floating" she joked.

Maura laughed, there was that sense of humour again.

"And don't you love when they tell you go pee but just a little...like really, how do stop a pee mid stream?" She rambled on.

At this point both Ian and Maura were in a fit of giggles. "Just hold it a bit longer Jane. We're almost there" Maura assured her.

They were all in the exam room waiting for the technician to come in.

"So, have you two decided if you want to know the sex of the babies?" Jane asked.

" " they both answered simultaneously.

Maura looked to Ian "You don't want to know" she asked

"No, I want to be surprised. You do want to know?" He asked

"Well its not really an option for me Ian. I'm a Doctor, I already know what I'm looking at. Unless I turn away I will know the sex as soon as I see them" she replied

Jane just watched the two of them in their discussion.

"Well when you see it, just keep it to yourself. Don't tell me". He said

Maura thought for a moment, she didn't know if she could do it. Keeping it in for the remainder of Jane's pregnancy.

"If that's what you want then fine. I'll keep the sex to myself" Maura answered.

"Um hi..." Jane waved her hand in the air "Do I get to know the sex?." she asked

Maura smiled "If you'd like to know Jane then I will surely tell you "

Just. Then the technician came through the door. "Good afternoon everyone. My name is Clare. How are you doing Miss. Rizzoli?" She turned her attention as she lay on the exam table.

"Jane..please, call me Jane. I'm doing great thanks" Jane replied ''

"Great to hear Jane. " She turned " And Mr and are you ready to see how your babies are doing" she asked.

Maura's smile widened " Yes, we are very excited. My husband does not want to know the sex of the babies so if you could refrain from mentioning it."

"Of course Dr Faulkner. I'm sure it will be more difficult for it to be a surprise for you"

"Yes it will be. But Jane and I are excited to find out" Maura said looking towards Jane.

"Alright, then let's get to it shall we"

Clare placed a gob of gel on the end of the wand and soon the room was filled with the most amazing sound they had ever heard. Jane smiled at the sound of two healthy heartbeats in complete sync with one another. They all focused on the screen as the images became clearer.

"Let me take my measurements and then I'll explain what we are looking at" Clare said.

"Wow...that's incredible" was all Ian could say. He wrapped his arm around Maura as a silent tear slid down her face.

"Isn't it" she added. "Those are our babies" she said

Jane smiled at the two of them. Totally in awe of how beautiful Maura looked at that very moment. She reached out and took hold of Maura's hand and squeezed it. Maura looked over to Jane and smiled her appreciation to her.

"Ok, everything looks great. Right on track with where things should be. Now its not unusual for twins to be on the smaller side of the scale but I don't see anything to be concerned about. They look perfect to me. She slid the wand around Jane belly and explained what they were seeing on the screen. Of course Maura already knew what she was looking and but was still in awe as was Ian.

Suddenly Maura gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Maura, what is it? " Ian asked concerned.

Maura smiled as fresh tears appeared and blurred her vision. With the overwhelming feeling, she couldn't formulate a response. Ian grew more concerned and stepped forward.

"She knows...she can see it " Jane said smiling. "She can see the sex of your babies" she added.

Maura nodded still unable to speak. The images were so clear to her. Baby A and Baby B now meant something completely new to her.

"Is that it Maura? There's nothing wrong is there" Ian asked

"No...no. I'm sorry if I worried you. Jane's right, I can see it clear as day. I can see what both our babies are and I'm so happy" she mumble out through sobs.

"Even though you are making it really tempting, I still don't want to know. " He said.

They were interrupted by the tech's voice.

" Dr. Isles, would you like pictures of the babies?"

"Yes, Yes please. I think I'm going to frame them" she exclaimed.

They all laughed at her excitement. Jane thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

" Clare, you need to move things along cause I'm drowning here. I need to pee so bad" Jane blurted out as they all laughed.

Later that evening Maura was laying in bed waiting for Ian to join her. She had the ultrasound images in her hand and was staring down at them. The pads of her fingers running slowly over each of her babies. Baby A and baby B had now been replaced the her baby girl and her baby boy. Yes, she had seen it in the Ultrasound. Baby A was a girl and baby B was a boy. She was lost in her thoughts thinking of what they would look like, what color their eyes and hair would be. How they would feel in her arms, how they would smell, if they would have Jane's dimples...SNAP! What!

She shook her head trying to remove the thought.

"What the heck is wrong with me" she whispered. She began to massage her temples trying to will away the oncoming headache. "I need to stop this or I will drive myself crazy"

"Stop what?" Ian asked as he walked into the room.

Maura chose her next words very wisely. "Stop, thinking about the babies, or I will never get any sleep" she said. Technically it was not a lie.

Ian walked over to sit at her side. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I received a call from Jonathan in New York. He wants me to appraise and Art piece he recently acquired. Its a Tribal piece and with all my history in Africa he thinks I would be the best suited for the job. "

"That's wonderful Ian. I know how much you love New York. Did he lure you with a bottle of aged Brandy again?" She asked

"Cognac, 30 year old Cognac . " He smiled.

"When does he want you there?"

"Next Thursday. It was the earliest that both our schedules would allow. Will you be ok here while I'm away?"

"Ian, this is not the first time you've left me. I've been alone plenty of times, this is no different. How long will you be away"

"I was thinking of staying through the weekend. I wanted to catch up with some old friends of mine and maybe catch a Rangers game while in town"

" That's a lovely idea Ian, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. "

"Wonderful!" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "I'm going to go get washed up.". He stood up and walked towards the en suite " Perhaps you can have Jane stay here for the weekend, for company" he said as he walked past the en suite doors.

Maura's eyes widened " P..pp..perhaps " was all she could stutter her response with.

The thought of having Jane in her house alone for an entire weekend freaked her out. She was fighting the battle within herself of her desire to be with Jane for every step of her pregnancy so she wouldn't miss a thing, and the desire to put distance between them because she was deathly afraid of what she was feeling. She placed the pictures of the babies on her night stand and flicked the light off. Trying to get comfortable , she hoped she could figure this all out. She closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her.

Across town, Jane was laying on her couch with her feet up on the coffee table. Her left hand absentmindedly stroking her swollen belly in a gentle circular motion. Her textbook laying on her lap as she had lost herself to her thoughts from earlier in the day. She didn't think she had seen anything more beautiful than Maura's face when she saw the images of her babies. The pure joy and love in her eyes was something she had never witnessed before. Or maybe she had and she just never bothered to notice or had never been so moved by the reaction. She was drawn to Maura, she felt like they had some kind of connection.

Jane Rizzoli had been in love before. In the 5th grade Jane was in love with Joey Grecco. She was infatuated with him, his baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. They sat next to each other in class, Joey would let her play stick ball with them when the other boys would tease her. She was head over heals...until school commenced after Christmas break. The teacher announced that they had a new student that had moved to Boston from NYC, Lilly Bertuzzi. When Jane laid eyes on her, she knew at that moment that she would never be interested in boys again. Her naturally wavy golden blonde hair with natural highlights. Her amazing brown eyes that glimmered with specks of gold and honey when the light hit them. They way she smiled with her eyes and her adorable laugh...Joey who...

They became inseparable for the remainder of the 5th grade. Joey became jealous of her new found friendship and began joining the other boys in teasing Jane. She didn't care, all she care about was Lilly. Needless too say she was heartbroken in the 8th grade when Lilly announced that her parents decided to move back to NYC. She felt like her world had ended.

Since then she had dated a couple of men but found that she was more attracted to women. She had never had the courage to "come out" to her family. She hadn't met anyone worth it. Laying there now and thinking about Maura, all those feeling she had for Lilly were starting to reappear only this time, they were for the gorgeous Doctor.

What was she going to do.

"I'm so screwed" she said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all the follows and reviews. You guys Rock! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope you all like it. **  
**There will be another A/N at the end to give credit. Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 9 **

"Alright, alright I'm coming..." Maura yelled out as she was approaching the front doors. The door bell was ringing constantly as if a 3 year old child was the culprit. "Are you always this impatient?"

Against her better judgment, she gave in and invited Jane over for the weekend while Ian was away. She quickly flung the door open and a gust of cool air swept over her. Jane was standing there and she was still pressing the door bell in a quick succession.

"Jane...what are you doing" Maura asked laughing at her antics.

"I have to press it 92 times..87..88..89..90..91...92.." Jane finally let go of the button. "There 92...hey Maur" she saluted as she passed the threshold excitedly...almost too excitedly. Maura laughed at Jane's behaviour as she closed the door behind her and reached for her overnight bag.

"Why 92? Am I missing something."

"Why 92?...why 92?.." Jane answered as she removed her winter Jacket that was fitting a little snug on her now "1 ring for each per cent"

Maura creased her eyebrows unsure as to what Jane meant. " I don't follow Jane. Percent of what?" She asked

" The 92% that I got on my midterms" she exclaimed. The smile on her face was priceless. Her dimples were very prominent right now and Maura could not help but notice.

"That's amazing Jane. See I told you you could do it. You had nothing to worry about" Maura answered just as excited.

Jane leaned forward to hug Maura. "I couldn't have done it without you Maur. Thanks so much for all your help. You really saved my ass." Jane tightened her hold on Maura and felt her return the hug. She felt Maura's hands run up and down her back.

"Your welcome Jane. But I really didn't do much. You already knew most of it. Criminal Justice seems to come naturally to you." She said

Jane let Maura go and held her out at arms length. "Even still...thank you. You do know what this means right?"

"What's that" Maura replied

"Means I'm gonna need you for my Finals that are coming up soon"

" No problem at all. I'd be happy to crush with you Jane " Maura said

Jane laughed "Cram Maur...you cram for finals not crush" she laughed.

Maura thought for a moment "I suppose that makes more sense"

"Too cute. If your kids are half as cute as you, your gonna be in big trouble"

Maura blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. Jane saw that she had made Maura blush and decided to change the subject. She sniffed the air like a dog sniffing his food.

"OMG is...is...is that what I think it is"

Maura's head shot up as she looked at Jane  
"Maybe"

'Maur...did you make me chocolate cake" Jane asked getting a little excited.

"I May have made you a Chocolate Lava cake"

Jane hugs Maura again and turns towards the kitchen " Time to drown myself in a river of chocolate. You're the best friend ever Maur "

Jane disappeared into the kitchen as Maura remained frozen in her spot. Did she hear her correctly? Did Jane say she was the best friend ever? No one had ever said that to her before. She was never a "best friend" to anyone. Sure she had a group of friends in boarding school but before long she had realized that they were only her friends because they were told to be by their parents. It was in their best financial interest to make sure their children remained friends with the daughter of Richard and Constance Isles. Maura overheard Abigaille Flemming repeat those exact words one night. After she cried herself to sleep that night she vowed that she would never let anyone get that close to her again. The next morning she let all her "friends" know that they were off the hook and told them they didn't have to pretend anymore. She was pretty much a loner after that and that was fine with her. So hearing Jane say that , took her back too those days. But, its different now, Jane really was her friend. Her only friend really. She thought to herself 'Is this weird , she's my friend but she's having my babies...this is totally weird...but she was having my babies before she became my friend' . The more she thought about it the more complicated it became. She was pulled out of her thoughts with the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Is...is she moaning" she asked herself out loud.

"Mmmmmm OhmygodMaura...mmmm" Jane moaned from the kitchen.

Maura's eyes shot up. She rounded the corner and laughed as she saw Jane standing at the kitchen island hovered over a plate of what now looked like a chocolate swimming pool. She laughed and shook her head.

"Couldn't wait could you?" She asked approaching Jane

Jane shook her head while licking her fingers tips clean. "Maura this is incredible. I think I just want this for dinner" she smiled.

"Jane, you cannot have chocolate Lava cake for dinner. There is not a sufficient amount of nutrients in it for the babies or you for that matter" Maura playfully scolded

Jane looked at her while taking another bite. "Bu I yiy it" she said with her mouth full.

"I made 6 mini lava cakes you can have another one after we have a healthy dinner." She said

Jane looked defeated. "Ok fine. But no Brussels sprouts. I made these kids a promise to save them from those" she said stroking her belly.

Maura smiled. "Deal, no Brussels sprouts. Truth is, I hated those also growing up. " She laughed.

She bent down and placed both hands on Janes belly. "Mommy promises no brussles sprouts. " Before she new what she was doing she leaned in and kissed Janes belly.

She quickly straightened up embarrassed. "I'm sorry Jane. I shouldn't have done that. I guess it was just an instinct".

"Don't sweat it. Maur. Its fine...I get it" a brief pause "I'm gonna go wash my hands and pee for the millionth time already today". She said as she padded toward the washroom.

"You know that physically impossible right" Maura looked on smiling. This was going to be a long weekend.

They had spent the majority of the afternoon studying. Jane had brought over some work and Maura had once again helped her while she prepared dinner for the two of them. She had managed to convince Jane to eat some healthy veggies that she had added to a chicken stir fry over rice. Jane had even commented on how good it was and asked for seconds. Maura could not get over Janes appetite. She wondered if she was always like that or if it was only brought on because of the pregnancy. As promised Maura served Jane another Lava cake and she was just as vocal eating this one as she was the first. Maura just smiled as she was thoroughly enjoying the afternoon.

It was now 8pm and they were sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water chatting and not paying attention to what was on the TV.

"Ok, favorite color?" Jane asked

"Hmm...Periwinkle" Maura responded

Jane looked over at her. "Periwinkle...seriously Maur..that's such a snobbish answer. What's wrong with red or blue"

"You asked me what my favorite color is and it happens to be Periwinkle. If you want a generic answer then ask me what my favorite primary color is" she smiled

Jane looked at her and threw a piece of popcorn at her. "Smart ass" she said.

Maura smiled. "Ok what's yours.?"

"Blue...boring basic blue. See how easy that was. Or should I have said 'boysenberry blue' " Jane laughed as she said it in her snobby voice.

"I don't sound like that Jane" She laughed as she tossed a piece of popcorn back at Jane.

Jane gasped in mock horror " did u just throw something at a pregnant woman"

"Yes I did. Cause she is a pain in the butt"

They both laughed.

"Ok..ok..next question..favorite movie" Jane asked

"Oh that's a hard one. I don't really watch very many films. I'm more of a documentary kinda girl."

Jane stared at her blankly "no comment" she chuckled as she tossed a kernel into her mouth.

"What's yours?" Maura asked

" I have so many. I couldn't just pick one so I have one for every Genre. Like Drama would have to be ...hmmm...Shawshank Redemption with Morgan Freeman. Romantic comedy...Pretty woman cause Julia Roberts looked hot in that...Comedy...oh..hands down Weekend at Bernies.."

"I haven't heard of that one. I'm familiar with the others but not that one, and your right about Julia Roberts, she did look rather stunning in Pretty woman. " Maura said.

"You're kidding right, we've got to watch it Its a classic. Let's see if we can order it."

Jane proceeded to search through Maura's high tech tv to see if she could find it. "Here it is..Weekend at Bernies...you're gonna love this Maur" Jane got up from the couch "First I gotta pee, be right back"

"Again..wow Jane its like the millionth time. " Maura shout out sarcastically.

"Yeah Yeah."

They settled in and began to watch the movie. Jane was thoroughly enjoying herself and kept sneaking glances over at Maura to see if she was enjoying it. Every once in a while their hand would brush against each others when they reached for the popcorn at the same time . Before the movie began Maura had replenished their drinks. This time she had a glass of wine and gave Jane a root beer. Jane was thankful for the change, water to her was boring and tasteless.

Maura couldn't take it any longer. The mere premise of the movie was preposterous to her.  
"Jane! This is all impossible. There is no way they would be able to transport a human corpse around like that." Maura began to ramble. " It would feel like trying to carry a 150-pound bag of loose potatoes. Not to mention that Bernie would be stiff as a board. Rigor mortis would become a factor a mere two to four hours after his death.".. And rambled some more. .."Soon after death, autolysis would begin. That is the process in which cells break down, and bacteria, fungi and protozoa start the putrefaction process, which produces several gases. By the end of the weekend, he would probably be turning green or black in the face and abdomen and his face and belly would be starting to show signs of bloat"...and more.. "Oh, and the proteins in his eyes would start to denature, not to mention Bernie would become a fly magnet. Once flies locate the body they tend to lay eggs during daylight in natural orifices of the body and open wounds. Flies are attracted to dead bodies almost immediately. Therefore, Bernie would have had flies buzzing around during most of the movie." Maura finally breathed.

Jane was sitting there with her mouth hanging open at all the medical mumbo jumbo that just came out of Maura's mouth.  
She swallowed. "So...uh...I take it you didn't like the movie?" She said.

"I will never get those 97 minutes back Jane"

Jane looked down at her hands.

"But I didn't hate it, because I got to watch it with you". Maura continues. Jane lifted her head with a smile on her face "Even though it is scientifically impossible. I liked watching it with you" Maura added

Jane flashed Maura her dimples. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do Jane. I really enjoy spending time with you. You are really fun to be around." She added.

Their eyes locked for a moment, A long moment. Jane glanced down at Maura's lips while licking her own. Maura was mesmerized .And then..."Whoa!" Jane quickly lay back on the couch and her hand went straight to her belly.

Maura jumped in concern "Jane...what is it? Are you ok." She moved close to Jane and was practically on top of her making sure she was ok.

"Yeah..yeah...I just think..gimme your hand Maur" she reached out to grab it. She placed Maura's left hand palm down on the right side of her belly just below her breast. Her palm flat on the back of Maura's hand guiding her. "There..right there..can you feel that" Maura shook her head no. "Ok, close your eyes" Jane instructed. Maura did as she was told and Jane moved her hand slightly and then in an instant it happened.

"OH MY GOD! I can feel it...the baby just kicked." Maura's smile was radiant. Her eyes opened slowly and they were glistening. Jane smiled as her own glistened.

"That's your baby Maura. Well, one of then anyway." Jane said

Maura slowly moved her hand around hoping to feel it again. "Is this the first time you've felt that?" She asked Jane.

Jane nodded. "Must have been the root beer. Or maybe it was listening to you ramble on and on about Rigor Mortis" she laughed.

Maura blushed "I'm sorry about that. I get a little passionate about science"

"Hey, its ok. I get it. Wait till we watch a Red Sox game together. "

Maura smiled. "Thank you Jane. Thank you for sharing that with me." Maura began to sob. " its the closest I will ever get to feeling it." Her shoulders began to shake and Jane now felt like a complete ass.

She leaned over and wrapped Maura in her arms. "Come here..I'm sorry Maura. I didn't mean to make you upset. I should have just kept my mouth shut"

"No..no Jane. It's not your fault. Please don't keep your mouth shut. I want to know everything you are feeling. I want to know it all." She continued to sob in Jane's arms.

"Shhhh..shhhh..its ok. Let it all out" Jane cooed as she ran her hand up and down Maura's back comfortingly, willing all her pain away. After a few minutes Maura started to calm down. Her breathing had returned to normal and she lifted her head away from Jane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to break down like that" she said.

" Its ok Maur. It needed to happen. You needed to express your emotions. I'm just glad I was here to comfort you" she smiled  
and tucked a strand of hair away from the blondes eyes. "Are you going to be ok?"

Maura nodded.

"Good cause I gotta pee again" they both laughed as Jane quickly rose and dashed to the restroom "like really really bad"

Maura shook her head. This incredible woman always had a way to make her laugh and feel better.

A/N. All Maura's Medical Rambling is credited to an interview I read on nbc news. com  
Entitled, weekend-bernies-25-here-how-it-would-really-happen-n


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Thank you all for the follows and reviews. They mean so much. Keep em coming. So glad you are all enjoying the story. Here is another one. Enjoy! **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 10**

Jane was awakened by the most glorious sensation she had ever felt. Pure gentle softness was slowly guiding its way up her thigh. The sensation of warm lips on her neck was amplified while her eyes remained closed. Those soft lips traveled over her jaw and across to her chin. She shifted as she felt the hand move up her thigh and between her legs. She widened her legs to accommodate and welcome the touch. "Maura..". She moaned as she felt her lips succumb to the gentle attack of soft lips. She felt the hand now slip beneath her panties where it was welcomed by wetness. She moaned again as she felt skilled fingers slip between her folds to find a hardened clit. Her moans were being swallowed by the succulent lips as skilled fingers found her opening and circled it, teasing the entrance before lightly dipping in. "Mmmmmm...Maura" she moaned again. Her breathing increased as fingers began a gentle rhythm. She felt her wetness increase as the palm swallowed her hard clit creating a suction. Her heart rate increased as she felt herself grow closer to her release. "Fuck...Maura..don't stop" the rhythm increased until she could feel her orgasm spill out of her as she flew over the edge. Soft lips made their way to her lips again and gently kissed them while a velvety tongue explored her mouth. She inhaled deeply and her nostrils were filled with a familiar cent..."Coffee"... She creased her brows before her eyes shot open. And there she was in Maura's guest room all alone with her hand in her panties. "What the fuck" she said out loud. She looked around confused as it had all felt so real. The only real thing about it all was that she had an orgasm, only it was from her own skilled fingers.

She covered her face with her hand and shook her head. Trying to shake the thought of the sexy honey blonde out of her mind.  
"What am I doing...I'm so fucking crazy" she mumbled to herself. 

She pulled herself together enough to get out of bed and stretch. She couldn't deny that she could have quite possibly had the best sleep of her life in Maura's comfy guest California king bed. She went over to the large window and peaked through the shutters. The sun was shining as a thin layer of frost covered the ground. The gated in kidney shaped pool was covered for the season and the surrounding trees were bare. Along the back of the property was a row of evergreens for privacy that looked beautiful with the frost that had formed on them. She trotted over to the mini en-suite and proceeded to wash up. A nice hot shower was exactly what she needed to hopefully clear her mind.

Downstairs Maura was humming away in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. She didn't usually get the opportunity to with work and all besides the fact that Ian wasn't really a breakfast kinda guy. She was making some bacon and eggs and french toast with fresh fruit topped with whipped cream and some imported real natural Canadian Maple syrup. She had set the table for two and was just placing the coffee pot on the table when she heard shuffling behind her. She turned around and was greeted by a wonderful sight.

"Good morning Jane. How are you feeling? Did you sleep well" she asked

"Morning Maur. Yes I slept amazing. It was like sleeping on a cloud. And I got to wake up in the most amazing way" she continued, blushing slightly as she remembered "to the smell of coffee". She quickly added

"I'm so happy to hear that Jane. You know you are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Maura. " She walked towards the table and saw all that Maura had prepared  
"Wow! Look at all this food. It looks delicious. "

"Well I thought you and my babies would be hungry this morning. So I decided to make a nice breakfast that we all could enjoy" Maura said as she motioned for Jane to sit.

" You didn't have to go to all this trouble, but thank you"

"Its no trouble at all. I don't get to make breakfast often. I enjoy cooking for you Jane"  
They looked at each other and for a brief moment their eyes locked until Jane tummy grumbled.

"Woah...sounds like the munchinks are getting vocal now. Better give them what they want" she chuckled.

They ate in comfortable silence, stealing glances every now and then. Before Jane decided to make small talk.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" She asked

Maura swallowed before answering "I will be working through Thanksgiving this year. I volunteered so that I could have Christmas off. My parents are planning to visit from Switzerland for the holidays. They are very excited about being grandparents."

"That's great. I mean it sucks you have to work through Thanksgiving but getting to see your folks is awesome"

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a while so it will be nice to spend the holidays with them"

"Will Ian be working too" Jane asked

"No, he will be in London visiting his parents. He figured since I had to work he would take this opportunity to go see them. His Father is quite old and can't travel." Maura said as she played with her food.

"Wait, he's leaving you alone for Thanksgiving? That's in like less than a week"

"Yes I know. but I don't mind. I will be busy at work."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. How could this man keep leaving his gorgeous wife alone.

"Well you would be welcome to come by my parents place. We always have a big Thanksgiving dinner, and my Aunts and Uncles come over. Then while the 25lbs bird is cooking all the cousins go to the local park and play flag football. Well, starts off as flag football but somehow I always end up tackling someone to the ground." She smiled at the memories "guess I'll just be watching this year."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you for the invitation but I really won't be able to get away. I'll be the only Doctor at the Coroners office so I have to be there."

Jane took another bite. "Well if you change your mind, the offer is open."

Maura smiled at her as she continued eating. "I'm sorry you won't be able to tackle anyone this year Jane"

Jane looked up from her plate " Don't sweat it Maur, Its fine. Watching can be just as fun. Wow, its hard to believe the holiday are just around the corner. I can't think about that now, I have to concentrate on finals. " Jane said.

"I wouldn't worry Jane. You are going to do great. If you need any more help studying I'm here. " Maura offered. " But I'm confident you'll be at my door ringing my doorbell another 92 times"

They both laughed and continued eating their breakfast.

Sunday ended with Jane siting on the couch watching TV. Well, the TV was on but she wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was Maura. The way she looked that morning in her yoga pants and tank top. The way she smiled when she noticed her. The way she smelled, but most of all, the slight look of hurt when she spoke about the holidays and that she would be alone. Jane couldn't grasp it. Why would Ian leave so often. She knew if Maura was hers, she wouldn't be able to spend too much time away from her. She shook her thoughts away. There is no way Maura would ever be hers. She needed to put that thought out of her mind. It wouldn't be easy but it was necessary. She decided to call it a night and went about her nightly routine before she got comfy in her bed. She tossed and turned for a while trying to find the right position. She sighed, this was a far cry from Maura's guest bed, but it would have to do. Finally, after nearly an hour she drifted off to sleep thinking about the one thing that made her smile...the beautiful Doctor.

The next morning Jane made a frantic phone call. She was in crisis mode and didn't know where else to turn. She was almost on the verge of tears when she finally heard the voice pick up.

"Hello" Angela said

"Ma...its me.." Jane spoke into the receiver

"Janie...hey...what's wrong. You sound weird"

"Ma, I need you. I need your help."

Angela was beginning to get worried  
"What is it Jane. Is it the babies. Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"No..no. Its nothing like that. I just..I need your help with something but first you have to promise me you will never mention this again"

"Janie, what the hell are you talking about "

"Promise me Ma!"

"Oh god your such a pain in the ass..FINE...I promise. Now tell me what this is about"

"I need you to come shopping with me"

"Like for food...just tell me what you need and I'll drop it off for you"

"No...not for food" Jane paused and took a deep breath "for clothes"

Angela was shocked " What! You mean the person who said, and I quote 'I'm never coming shopping with you again, I don't care if I I'm down to my last pair of underwear' needs ME to go shopping with her?"

Jane rolled her eyes "your such a drama queen Ma. I was like 17 and you made me try on every pink dress in the store. I was traumatized"

"It was for your prom. And you would have worn your ripped jeans if I'd had let you"

"Whatever...nothing fits cause I'm huge. I can't keep wearing sweat pants. I Look like a hobo. I need to buy some maternity clothes"

Angela squealed with excitement

"I'd Love to go shopping with you Janie. I'm free this morning. You wanna go in about an hour. I can meet you at the mall"

"Yeah that's great. My classes don't start till 1pm. See you in an hour"

"Ok Janie. See you soon"

Angela hung up the phone smiling as she yelled out "Frank, you can invite your mother over. Hell has finally frozen over" she joked as she began to get ready for her shopping date.

~~~~~~~~~

"Hold up Ma. I just want grab some cash from the ATM machine. I hate not carrying any cash on me" Jane said as she pulled out her bank card.

They had spent the last two hours shopping and Jane was pleased with her new purchases. She could now feel more comfortable and grow into most of her clothes. She knew she would need a few more things closer to the end of her pregnancy but she would worry about that then. Angela was so happy that Jane wanted to include her in her shopping adventure. It had been years since they had been shopping together and Angela was on her best behavior. She kept repeating to Jane how beautiful she looked and how she had a certain glow to her. Angela tried many times to talk to Jane about how she was feeling emotionally. She was worried that Jane was going to get too attached to the babies and she would be left mending Jane's broken heart at the end of it all. She knew Jane wasn't one to talk about her feeling and as not to upset her pregnant daughter she didn't push.

Angela saw the puzzled look on Janes face. "What is it?" She asked

Jane was looking down at her ATM receipt "I think there has been some kind of mistake" she said

"Why, what's it say"

"See for yourself" Jane flipped the receipt around for Her mother to see.

Angela's eyes just about bugged out of her head. "Holy crap, Janie where did you get all that money from?"

"I don't know. It wasn't there a few days ago. I better go into the bank and see what's going on"

They entered the bank and Jane waited her turn in line for the teller. She finally made her way to the window.

"Hi. I think there has been some kind of mistake with my account. " She handed the teller her ID along with her bank card.

The petite brunette behind the counter proceeded to type in her information.  
"Let's take a look then" she paused and pulled up her account " , what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, the balance is the problem"

"Are there funds missing Ms" the teller asked.

"Uh..no there is like $75,000 more in there then there was 3 days ago. "

The teller took a closer look "Yes there was a transfer made by...the Family Planning Agency . Does that ring a bell?" She asked

Jane's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting such a large deposit at this time. "Yes, it does. Its all coming to me now. Thank you for checking"

"Your very welcome Ms. Rizzoli. " The teller handed Jane back her cards and smiled.

"So, Janie who does all that money belong to" Angela asked once Jane walked over to her

"Me..its from the Agency. I knew I was supposed to get something but I never dreamed it would be this much. "

"Wow. That's a lot of Money. What are you going to do with it.?"

Jane was off in her own mind not paying attention to her mother. The reality of the situation was sinking in even more. Was she supposed to feel like this. Confused, used. She thought she would get more of a satisfaction from getting paid but that's not at all how she felt. She quickly glanced down at her watch.

"Ma...I gotta run or I'll be late for class."  
She leaned in and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek "I'll call you later ok"

"Jane...are you ok. You look upset" Angela asked

"I'm fine Ma...look I really gotta run thank you so much for coming with me. It was fun.

Gotta go, love you. Bye".  
With that Jane was off and left a baffled Angela standing there

"Oh christ...she's in trouble"

Jane went through the motions of the the rest of the afternoon. She had gone to her classes like she always does. Taken her notes as usual and wound up at home that evening making herself dinner. Her thoughts were still on the money and how it made her feel. She was sitting at her table pushing the food around on her plate when the phone rang at 7:30 like clockwork.

"Hi Maura" she answered

"Hi Jane, how are you doing? " Maura asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm well thank you for asking. How are you feeling. How are my babies doing today" Maura asked

"I'm feeling fine. Babies are good. "

Maura was surprised at Janes mood. She was usually much more talkative. "Did you have a good day?"

"My day was ok. Went shopping this morning then school then home" Jane said flatly.

"Ohh. You went shopping...what did you buy? Did you get some new clothes? You should have called me, I love to shop"

Jane rolled her eyes. She was beginning to feel irritated. " Sure I should have called you Maur...then you could have bought me a whole new wardrobe and sent me along my merry way. " She spat out

"Jane, what are you talking about. "

"Nothing...just forget about it ok Maura"

"I will not forget about it. You are obviously upset about something. Did I do something wrong?"

" I went to the bank today and to my surprise there was a very large sum of money sitting in my account"

"Ok...and?" Maura asked

"And...And...and what the fuck Maur. ?"

"Jane, I'm so confused right now. I thought you would be happy. "

"Happy about what...about getting paid off"

Maura was shocked to say the least with Janes reaction. "Jane, correct me if I'm wrong but did you not get into this whole thing for the money?"

"Yesss...yes I did. But now I feel cheap. And dirty and FAT...I'm so fat"

Maura took a deep breath. She was starting to realize that Jane was just going through a roller coaster of emotions. "Jane, I'm coming over. "

"What...No Maura I'm fine. "

" I wasn't asking. I'll be there in 20 minutes"

Before she could protest further the line went dead. Jane huffed and slammed the phone down on the table. She groaned as her head fell forward and her face was now resting in her hands. She wanted to scream. She didn't know why she was feeling like this. She knew what she signed up for when all this began.

Some time later and lost in her thoughts she heard a light knock on the door. She mumbled all the way to the door and opened it. On the other side, a stunning Maura in a chocolate brown wool jacket , and lavender scarf. She was holding a shopping bag in her hand. Jane looked at her apologetically and stepped aside to let her in.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here Maura. I'm fine" she stated

Maura placed the bag on the kitchen counter and took out two small tubs of Ben and Jerry ice cream " Then why do you look so miserable?" She asked

Jane shrugged her shoulders and found a tiny piece of lint on her shirt that suddenly became the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Jane...look at me"

Jane shook her head no.

Maura stepped closer and placed both her hands on Janes shoulders. "Jane, please tell me what this is all about " Maura pleaded.

Jane slowly raised her head up to meet Mauras gaze " I had to go shopping this morning cause nothing fits me anymore. "Jane said sadly "I was so desperate I called my mother...who I swore I would never go shopping with again...to come with me." She took a breath and continued " and I tried on so many things and then I saw all the money and I just...I don't know, I just freaked out. I felt used and...and ...I like you Maura. I like spending time with you and I guess it was just a reminder that this is all really just a business transaction. " By the time she was done she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Jane...Come here" Maura wrapped her into a warm embrace and let the brunette cry on her shoulder as she gently stroked her back. After a few moments Maura grabbed Jane by the hand and guided her over to the couch "Come, let's sit". They both sat sideways on the couch and faced each other. Maura had taken Janes hands into hers and was stroking the backs of them with her thumbs.

"First of all Jane, you are not Fat. You are pregnant and you looks stunning. Your glowing so much that one would think you had a Halo above your head. "

Jane blushed slightly and looked down at their hands.

"And secondly, you are not just a business transaction Jane. I admit at first I thought that's what I wanted. I didn't want to get to close to you because I was afraid. But, spending these last few weeks with you has been such an amazing experience for me. You are an amazing woman Jane. Kind, selfless, thoughtful, you make me laugh constantly. You are one of the most remarkable women I have ever known. You have managed to make this my experience too. When I found out I couldn't carry, I was devastated. Its like the Doctor took the air from my lungs and there was no way I was going to survive. The one thing I wanted more than anything was so far away from my reach. And then I met you, and you agreed to do this amazing thing for me. I never thought I would ever get the chance to feel my babies kick for the very first time. You may not have any idea how profound that was for me, but you shared it with me. And yes, there is money involved. That was the agreement, but Jane what you are giving us... is priceless. "

Maura was searching Janes eyes for something.

"Please don't feel used Jane..that would upset me because I truly enjoy spending time with you as well. I wanted to give you an advance on the fee. With the holidays approaching and after hearing how important you family is to you I didn't want you to feel any pressure. I want you to enjoy the holidays and feel free and focus on your finals and not worry about anything except feeling good and healthy and happy. So, I asked the agency to release the funds to you early and I'm sorry if that upset you. That was not my intention."

Jane looked up at Maura with red rimmed eyes and finally spoke. "What flavor Ice cream did you bring?"

Maura smiled " Chocolate chip Cookie Dough and uh...Chunky Monkey" Maura laughed

Jane rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Maura's shoulder. "Are we really going there with the fat jokes" she said playfully

Maura was trying to hold in her laughter. "Sorry, it was all I had in the freezer. "

A moment past when Jane looked up at Maura. "Thanks Maur. Sorry I went all wacky on you. Guess my hormones are all over the place"

"Its ok Jane. Thank you for talking to me. I know this process is hard for you too. Just promise me you won't hold anything in, that you'll talk to someone. If not me, the agency has a number of therapist that are specialized in our type of situation that can help you. Its not healthy to hold things in, not for you or the babies."

"I know it isn't. I promise I'll talk to someone if I need to." Jane reassured her

"Thank you...Now, which flavor are we starting with, the cookie dough or the monkey?"

"Neither" Maura furrowed her brows "I got some Cherry Garcia in my freezer" Jane smiled wide as she headed toward the freezer.

"Well played my friend...well played"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. Thank you all for the reviews and follows. I appreciate them all. **

**Writing is such an amazing thing. A writer has the power with a few simple words to drastically alter the course of a story. Words are so powerful. I as the writer can choose to give us all what we want with just a few lines. What fun is there in that? I promised you all Rizzles and Rizzles you will get, but some other shit needs to happen before that. Hope you will all stay on for the ride. **

**Trigger warning in this Chapter. Small mention of a child's death. **

**As always...I own nothing. **

**Chapter 11**

The days following Maura and Jane's heart to heart seemed to pass quickly. Ian had come back from New York for all of 3 days before he was off again, to England this time to visit with his parents. Jane had repeatedly asked Maura to join her and her family for Thanksgiving dinner. The mere thought of the beautiful blonde being alone broke Jane's heart. Maura had assured her that it was fine and she couldn't get away from work.

The big day was finally upon them. A day to give thanks for all the blessing one has in their life. A day to spend with loved ones. Or, like in Jane's family, a day to spend in the kitchen. That is where she found herself at that very moment. Elbow deep in dish water scrubbing pots so they can be re-used for something else.

"Jesus Ma, is there an end to these pots...and how come you won't let me cook anything...why do I get stuck washing?'" She asked

Angela turned from her half peeled potato to respond to her daughter. " Cause this year you'd probably eat more than you cooked. Half the food would be gone before it reached the table"

"Hey...don't you think you are exaggerating a little Ma?"

" Yeah, and that's why I'm stuck peeling more potatoes. Did you enjoy your little "snack" Jane?"

"I was hungry...I am pregnant you know. I'm eating for 3" she bent her head down "right guys" she asked her belly.

Angela just shook her head. "So your Aunt Carmela and Uncle Tony will be here in a few minutes. Any idea what you going to tell them about ...uh " she pointed to Jane belly. "you know"

"I'm gonna tell them the truth Ma. I'm not ashamed of anything that I'm doing."

"Ok. But you know how judgmental they are"

"Yeah no kidding wonder where they get if from" she mumbled.

"What was that Janie?". Her mother asked

"Oh..nothing. I'm all done here. What do you want me to do next?" she asked

Angela took a moment...unsure. "Can I trust you to layer the Lasagna" she asked

"Pfft...yeah. But you know, I don't get why you make a lasagna its Thanksgiving Ma, turkey, stuffing , mashed potatoes, where does Lasagna fit in"

"We're Italian, we eat Pasta with everything. Now get started" she ordered.

They chit chatted a while and Jane told Angela all about Maura and how her husband was out of town and that she was all alone. She mentioned how she had asked Maura to join them but the Doctor just couldn't. While they were prepping the side door opened and in walked Angela's sister Carmela her beefy husband Tony and their 3 kids, Vinny 19, Robby 17 and Samantha 15. They all said their hello's and the Sam and the boys went to find Tommy and Frankie. They were told not to be too loud while their Uncle Frank was napping. He had been called out for a pipe bursting across town at 4am. Uncle Tony was lurking around for food, and Carmela rolled up her sleeves to help her sister.

"So how you doing Janie? You're looking good, you filled out a little and your glowing. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant". Carmela laughed

Angela and Jane shared a knowing look. "Actually Aunt Mel...I...uh...kinda am pregnant" Jane said nervously.

Her uncle Tony stopped mid dunk as he had found the rolls and the pot of tomato sauce. Her Aunt looked at her shocked

"Whadaya mean 'kinda' you either are or you aint..How can someone be 'kinda pregnant' which one is it?"

"Ok...I am pregnant" she shuffled nervously "with twins" she added. "And their not mine"

That last statement had Aunt Mel scratching her head. " Janie.. Are you in some kinda trouble or something.." She looked over at her sister "Ang, what's going on here. I didn't even know she was seeing anyone"

"Jane, explain to your Aunt what you did before her brain explodes " Angela asked as she continued preparing their dinner.

Jane explained everything to her Aunt and uncle.

"So your a Gestational Surrogate" her uncle stated. They all looked at him wondering how he knew that. "What...I watched Oprah"

"What the hell are you doing watching Oprah" his wife asked

"I was off work sick. There was nuttin else on. " He justified.

They all chuckled and turned their attention back to Jane.

" I gotta tell ya Janie, that's some way to make a quick buck. But hey, if you can do it, and walk away at the end of it all, then I say more power to ya" Carmela walked over to Jane and wrapped her in a hug. "You are glowing, pregnancy agrees with you"

Angela stood shocked and her sisters reaction. Mel noticed "What! Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked

"I'm just a little surprised at your reaction is all" Angela said

"Oh please Ang, we aint livin in the stone ages. Women now a days can do whatever they want. We have power!" she turned to her niece and gave her a wink

"Thanks Aunt Mel. " Jane said

They all continued to work away in the kitchen and it was finally time for them to head over to the park for their annual football game. Jane of course sat out this year much to the chagrin of her cousins who wanted retribution for the previous year when Jane made a fool of them as she tackled them to the ground.

They all made it back to the house and dinner was finally ready. Angela's youngest sister Patty had arrived with her latest boyfriend and her 2 kids. Frank carved the Turkey after the Lasagna was consumed and they all ate and drank. Throughout dinner Jane was the recipient of comments and a few fat jokes. She took it all in stride and vowed to get them all back. Once they finished eating their weight in food, had their Espresso's and finally finished cleaning up they were all lounging around in a Turkey induced coma.  
Jane had slipped back into the kitchen and went at the leftovers when her mother came in.

"Jane, what are you doing? You can't possibly be hungry" she said.

Jane laughed. "God no Ma, its not for me. I'm gonna go down to the coroners office and bring Maura some dinner. Just cause she couldn't come here doesn't mean I can't bring it to her. No one deserves to be alone for the Holiday"

Jane piled the container with Turkey and mashed potatoes, homemade stuffing ,corn and green beans. She added a healthy serving of Lasagna In a separate container. She packed it all up into a box and looked at her mother.

"What?" She asked

"Be careful Jane. Remember what you're doing." Angela advised

" I will Ma, It will all be fine. I'm gonna go say bye to everyone. Can you do me a favor and add a couple of rolls...ohhh..and some Pumpkin Pie.." Jane made her way out of the door and quickly turned back " and..."

"I know...the Apple pie too. Way ahead of ya kid"

"Thanks Ma, you're the best"

Jane said her goodbyes and soon she was off to see Maura. Her insides were bubbling with excitement about seeing the Doctor. Or was that gas, she couldn't decide. Once she arrived she signed in and got a pass. She had told them that she was a friend of 's and was just there to bring her dinner. They allowed her to go through and even gave her directions as to where to go.  
She reached the basement and cautiously entered the room. To make her presence known she lightly tapped on the door.

Maura was in deep concentration with something on the computer when she looked up.

"Jane, what are you doing here?...are you ok?" She asked surprised

"Hey Maur, I'm fine, everything is great. I just wanted to surprise you with Thanksgiving dinner. " Jane said as she slowly entered the room. "I hope its ok?"

Maura smiled at the gesture " Of course its ok. That's so nice of you. Thank you" she motioned for Jane to enter.

"I brought the whole meal for you. I didn't want you to miss out on anything." Jane said.

"That is so sweet of you but you didn't have to go through the trouble. "

"Its no trouble. I just felt bad you got stuck at work. "

"Its ok, I don't mind. I would just be alone at home anyway. "

"Uh...Maur, hate to break it to ya, but your kinda alone down here" Jane said as she looked around." Nothing but a bunch of dead people" she added

"They may look like a bunch of dead bodies, but I assure you Jane, every one of them has a story to tell" she looked down as if to remember something Jane could sense the sadness.

"What is it Maura. Are you ok" Jane asked

"Yes...I'm fine..its just,...its just the last body that was brought in was a child. Those are always the hardest to get through"

"Do you wanna talk about it" Jane asked

Maura took a deep breath " Not just yet. Let's see what you have in that box"

She dug into her food and moaned with almost every bite. She especially liked the homemade lasagna. After Jane insisting she wasn't hungry, she caved and Maura shared her food with her.

"So, I can tell you're still upset , you ready to talk now?" Jane asked.

Maura smiled "How is it that in such a short time you have come to know me so well?"

"Hey, I pay attention. I notice things about you"

"Do you now , and what do you notice ?" Maura asked intrigued

"It all in your eyes. If you ever want to really know someone just pay attention to their eyes. Like with you, for example, your eyes light up and glimmer when you talk about two things" Maura creased her brows and Jane continued. "Science, and your babies".

Maura blushed slightly as she looked down at her plate a little embarrassed "Those are the two things I'm most passionate about. ".

"I can tell. You almost get giddy " Jane added. "Its the cutest thing I've ever seen"

Their eyes locked for a moment. They could swear there was an electrical current running through them. Maura took a deep breath.

" He was 9 years old. Got hit by a car while running out in the middle of the street chasing a ball. We picked him up this morning. The look on his parents face was heartbreaking. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy". Maura looked off trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "I...I just...Sometime I wonder if I have chosen the right career path. Seeing those poor kids makes me second guess myself."

Jane took hold of the emotional blondes hand. " Maura, I know its hard seeing those helpless bodies. Its a terrible thing that no parent should have to go through. Parents should not outlive their children. Unfortunately we don't live in a perfect world. Accidents happen and there are also some crazy people out there. That's what fuels me to become a cop, to keep the streets safer. To spare parents from having to bury their children. I know I can't save the world but maybe if I can save one mother or father or sister or brother from that heartbreak , then its all worth it.". She looked into Maura eyes

" I know, its the same for me too. I want to give them a voice when they can no longer speak. I want to expose the truth when it has been lost and swallowed up by lies. I want to give them justice. " Maura said

"Sounds to me like you know exactly why you need to continue on your path. They need you Maura. They need someone who will speak for them and fight for them" Jane assured her. She reached up and with the pad of her thumb wiped a stray tear under Maura's eye. At that moment their eyes locked again and mere seconds felt like an eternity. Realizing the gesture, Jane quickly pulled her hand back as if it had been burned in a fire.

After a nervous moment , Maura shifted. "Thank you Jane. Thank you for reminding me of my passion, and thank you for this wonderful dinner. It really was very sweet of you "

"You're welcome Maura. There was no way I was going to let you spend the holiday alone. Besides, gives me an excuse to eat again" Jane smiled as she swiped her fork through Maura's pie and with her mouth full said "Mmmm, dis iz ma favet pawt "

Maura laughed "um Jane, I think you got some whipped cream on your chin"

"Saving it for later" she said smiling.

She spent the next two hours there and Maura even gave her the grand tour. Maura was amazed at how comfortable Jane was around a corpse. She didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. Jane had said that it was because she had been to a lot of family funerals and had seen the bodies in the open casket.  
It was getting Late and Jane was showing signs of being tired. Maura insisted that Jane go home and rest. Without arguing, Jane said her goodbye and went home. Her thoughts for the remainder of the evening until sleep overcame her, were never far from the gorgeous blonde.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. Thank you everyone for all your reviews and follows. They mean so much and fuel us to keep on writing. I'm In the middle of writing Ch 15 now and trying to stay a couple of chapters ahead. **

**I'm not too sure if we've ever seen Maura's Father in the show but something tells me we haven't. Maura's parents make an appearance in this chapter. I'm a pretty visual person and to me I picture her father to be like a younger Sir Anthony Hopkins ( Meet Joe Black era)..but that's just me. **

**Ok enough chatter...let's get on with it shall we. Hope you all enjoy. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 12**

It was a few days before Christmas and Maura was busy humming away to her favorite classical Christmas music as she decorated the house. In a few days her parents would arrive from Switzerland and when she had gotten wind that her Aunt Annie would be in town, she was sure to invite her for the holidays as well, not like she didn't have the room. She was so excited to have her family under her roof for the holidays. It had been a very long time since that had happened. Although she was excited, Ian was in a very different mood. Seems that he and his in-laws didn't quite get along. He thought he had always done the right things and treated them with respect but for some reason, he failed to get on Richards good side. Suffice it to say, spending 2 weeks with them was not his idea of fun. He spent most of his time moping around or hiding in his study playing with what Maura called his "big boy" toys. He loved all his artifacts that he had collected over the years and was proud to display them in his own private museum,  
but his passion was building model boats and displaying them in glass bottles. He had dozens of them in his study, some that he purchased and some that he built with his own hands. He was so meticulous that he would feather dust the bottles nightly. When he was away, he made Maura promise to do it for him. Maura appreciated fine art, after all her mother was an Artist, but for some reason she found Ian's hobby ridiculous. Richard Isles felt the same way and never shied away from expressing it. Ian was in for a real treat this Christmas.

The days past quickly and Maura was busy with caterers and a wait staff arranging a Holiday Party that she was hosting in her home. She had invited some of her fathers friends and colleagues that were still settled in the Boston area. Some of the Isles Foundation supporters, a few of Ian's colleagues as well as her own and of course, Jane. She wanted more than anything for her parents to meet Jane. To meet the woman that was making her dreams come true.

The day had finally arrived and Maura was getting ready to go to the airport to pick up her parents.

"Ian, are you going to come with me to the airport?" She asked excitedly.

"Sorry dear, I won't be able to join you. I need to stop by the Gallery for a piece that is being delivered and make sure they hang it properly. I shouldn't be too late". He said.

Maura was a bit disappointed. Seemed that was an emotion she was having often when it came to Ian. He was always too busy, or had to work late or leave the country.

"That's a shame. I'm sure my Parents would have liked to see you at the airport"

"Oh I doubt that " Ian said. "Your parents hate me Maura"

"Don't be silly Ian. They don't hate you"

"Maura , we've been together for 7 years and you Father still doesn't call me by my given name" he said.

"That doesn't mean he dislikes you. "

"Ok. If you say so. Well, I have to run. I'll see you later tonight" he said as he walked towards the door. "Give Connie and Dick my best" he said sarcastically as he rounded the corner.

Maura stood there for a moment. " This is going to be sooo much fun" she took a breath and headed out to the garage.

She pulled up to the Arrivals at Logan in her Land Rover some time later. Scanning through the crowds she spotted her mother first by the stylish hat she was wearing. Her father was right there beside her, his black wool jacket done up and his neck wrapped in a scarf. His hair had gotten more salt than pepper since the last time Maura had seen him. There was no denying that he was a handsome man.

Maura smiled brightly as they made eye contact. "Daddy!...Mother! Over here!" She waved.

Her father walked briskly over to his daughter. "Maura, sweetheart" he wrapped his arms around her " Its so wonderful to see you. " He kissed her temple then held her out at arms length " Let me look at you" his eyes glimmered as he smiled wide. He had so much love and devotion for his daughter, his only daughter.

"Its good to see you too daddy. I missed you both so much"

"Don't hog her Richard" Constance's voice rang out from behind them. "You look beautiful as always darling" she said as she wrapped Maura in a hug of her own.

Richard motioned for the help he had arranged to place their bags in Maura's awaiting SUV.

"Is Ian in the car dear" her mother asked

"Um, no. He couldn't make it. He had to go to the Gallery for a hanging. He will meet us at home later " Maura explained.

"Too bad it isn't his own hanging" Richard mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Daddy?" Maura asked

"Nothing Pumpkin" he quickly recovered as he looked to his wife who was giving him a dirty look.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around his daughters shoulder as they walked towards the car. "So, how's daddy's girl doing?" He asked as they started on their Journey to Maura's.

**************************************************************************************

A few hours later Maura and her Mother were sitting on a couple of lounge chairs on the covered back porch while Richard took a nap. It was enclosed in glass and heated with a gas fireplace nestled in the corner for extra heat. They were enjoying some much needed Mother daughter time with a hot cup of Tea while looking out at the light snow that had begun to fall. Constance was filling Maura in on all the goings on in Switzerland. The gossip with their high society friends and their children. Maura knew a lot of these people as her parents have been in Switzerland for nearly two decades. Constance was still dabbling in Art and dragging her husband off to Gallery openings and Art shows while Richard saw to the Isles Foundation. He wasn't as heavily involved as he once was but wanted to know what was going on. He had slowed down after his heart attack a few years ago. Now at the Age of 64 he wanted to enjoy his semi retirement.

"Your Father was so excited to come and see you darling. He's been packing for 3 weeks" Constance said.

Maura smiled. " I'm glad he was excited. I worry about him. Is he doing ok Mother?"

"That man is a Ox. He has the stamina of a stallion. Sometimes I don't know where he finds the energy".

Maura laughed " Too much Information Mother"

They both chuckled. "So when are we going to meet Jane." Constance asked

At the mere mention of Jane, Maura's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree and a smile spread across her face. This did not go unnoticed by Constance.

" She will be spending Christmas with her family as they are very close. I have invited Jane to our Holiday gathering so you and Daddy can meet her then. " She smiled

" How are things with her. You seem so happy when you talk about her. She must really be special"

"Mother, you have no idea. She is wonderful. She is working so hard with her studies. I've been helping her with her criminal Justice classes. She is taking such good care of herself and she shares every step, every process with me." Maura gushed.

" That's marvelous darling. You two seem to be spending a lot ot time together. How does Ian fair with all this?"

Maura took a sip of her Tea. " Ian likes Jane. He wants me to spend time with her. It may be due to the fact that he feels guilty because he's always away. But I'm happy for the distraction and I get to watch my babies grow and go through each phase with her. " She paused as a tear escaped her eye " Mother, I felt one of the babies kick for the first time. It was the most amazing experience and it was all because of Jane."

Constance reached over and wiped the stray tear away from her daughters cheek.  
"Maura, I'm so happy for you, and I can't wait to meet my grandchildren".  
They shared a warm embrace.

Later that evening Maura, Richard and Constance were enjoying a night cap before turning in when Ian finally graced them with his presence. He could immediately sense that Maura was perturbed with him for being so late. He smiled as he walked over to see his mother in law and gave her a cordial hug.

"Constance, its lovely to see you" he said.

"Hello Ian, its nice to see you as well. Thank you for having us. The house looks lovely with all it's Holiday warmth"

"Well that's all thanks to Maura. She is the one who has spent countless hours decorating "

" With no help from you" Richard mumbled under his breath.

Ian turned to face him " Hello Richard" he said coldly.

"Faulkner!" the older man replied.

Ian rolled his eyes. Maura witnessed this and decided to intervene.  
"Ian, your dinner is on the counter. Help yourself, I'm going to go help Daddy and Mother settle in for the night. " She instructed.

"Have fun playing with you toys" Richard said as he stood

"Richard..." Constance warned.

Without waiting for a reply the 3 of them had left the room. Richard made sure to stare his son in law down as he walked past him. 

Maura settled her parents in and retired to her bedroom. She ran the water for a hot bath and scented it with some Lavender. She looked at the time 9:43pm, she thought for a moment and picked up the phone and dialed.

"You're late!" The voice answered.

Maura laughed. "Late for what? And. How did you know it was me?"

"You always call at 7:30pm and its now...9:44pm so you're late, and I have call display" Jane said

"Oh right, makes sense. I didn't realize I had a specific time. So what are you doing?"

"I'm laying in bed"

"Oh I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll let you go"

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't asleep, I was just laying here...thinkin "

"What are you thinking about " Maura asked, she thought about it for a moment " I'm sorry Jane, don't answer that. I didn't mean to pry. " She changed the subject " how are you feeling today?"

" I'm feeling tired. Had a long day finishing up some shopping and wrapping gifts. I'm so happy to have this little break and even happier that Finals are over..for this semester anyway"

"Speaking of finals, how do you think you did" Maura asked as she re-entered the bathroom and turned the tap off.

" I don't know yet. Didn't get my marks. Is that water I hear"

"Yes it was, I was just running the water for a hot bath. Its been a very long day and my muscles are tense "

Jane got lost in a moment as she thought about massaging the Blondes tense shoulder and kissing the pain away. She was brought out of her daydream by Maura's voice.

"Jane...Jane, are you there. Are you ok"

"What! Yeah I'm here , sorry. Dropped the phone " she lied. " So how are your folks?"

"They are great. They are looking forward to meeting you Jane, especially Daddy. "

Jane thought it was cute that Maura still called her father Daddy even as an adult.  
"I'm looking forward to meeting them too Maur"

There was a short pause.

"Well, guess I better go while the water is still hot. Nothing soothing about a cold bath" Maura joked.

"Sure, ok...enjoy your bath Maur"

"Thank you Jane. Sleep well. Goodnight"

Maura was about to hang up when she heard Janes voice again. "It was you" she said.

"What was me? " Maura asked

"I was thinking about you. Before, when you asked me" Jane said shyly

Maura bit her lip as her heart started to race. " Oh...good things I hope"

Jane smiled. "Always! I was just thinking of what an amazing woman you are and how lucky Ian is to have you" she added.

Maura blushed. "Thank you Jane, but there is nothing amazing about me "

" Yes there is Maur, don't sell yourself short. You are kind intelligent caring compassionate and not to mention breathtakingly beautiful. "

Now Maura's heart was racing. A warmth crept up her neck. She didn't know how to respond. " Jane ...I ..uh...I.."

"Goodnight Maura. Sweet dreams, talk to you tomorrow"

Maura took a breath. " Goodnight Jane"

With that they hung up and Maura rested the phone by her heart. Jane's words did something to her. She closed the bathroom door and began to disrobe and quickly stopped. She stepped out and into her walk in closet and reached up on the corner shelf for her special box. She chose a special toy she liked to use,how else would she get off when her husband was away most of the year. She grabbed her "aid" and headed for the bath. She now needed to relieve something more than just her tense muscles and that was the ache that had suddenly developed between her legs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I just wanted to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews. You guys are awesome! So that's why I decided to post another chapter so soon. Hope you all enjoy this one. Keep those reviews coming.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 13**

The hustle and bustle of Christmas was winding down. Jane had spent a very relaxing holiday with her family. Jane by no means was a selfish person. In fact some would say the opposite in that she was selfless. So with her new found wealth she had splurged on the people that mattered most to her. She bought her pop a new 50" Flat screen TV so he could enjoy his down time. She Bought her Ma a new state of the art dishwasher to replace the old one that only worked when it wanted to. She bought Frankie a new Mac so he could use it for the upcoming semester at school and for Tommy, she bought him tickets to the next 4 Bruins home games and the newest Gaming console on the market. For herself...she bought nothing. That's just the way she was. Always giving to others and thinking of herself last. Some people would say that is a weakness, but Jane just wanted the people she loved to be happy. She had left her parents that night content with what she was able to do for them. This will have been a Christmas to remember for sure. She had spent the next couple of days just relaxing. Her brothers had come over to hang out at her place and watch movies. It was cold in Boston so Jane decided to stay in unless it was necessary for her to go out.

The night of Maura's holiday party had finally arrived. She had been in contact with Maura every day and had expressed that she was a little nervous about meeting everyone. Maura reassured her that there was absolutely nothing to be nervous about. She even insisted on having a car service pick her up. Jane had spent over an hour agonizing on what to wear. She had tried on several ensembles and had finally chosen something. It was no secret that Jane hated to wear dresses, so in the end she chose a very nice pair of black Maternity slacks and a lovely red cashmere top that wrapped and crossed over her slightly swollen breasts and hugged her belly to tie at her side. There was no doubt that she was pregnant and the red in contrast with her skin and black hair looked amazing.

The car arrived right on time, 8:00pm on the dot. She took one last look in the mirror and fastened her winter jacket and stepped out into the bitter cold. On the drive over she wondered what the night would bring and if Maura's family was a bunch of rich snobs. If they were anything like Maura, then they would get along famously. The driver pulled up to the beautifully lit house. It was like a winter wonderland. Clear lights adorned the eavestrough's and around the perfectly manicured spiral trees that were covered in snow. A row of lights lit up the walkway leading to the front doors that had two beautiful wreaths hanging on them.

The valet opened the door to let Jane out and escorted her to the entrance. Before she could reach for the bell, the door opened and a doorman led her through and offered to take her jacket. Jane smile and removed her jacket and handed it to the nice man in exchange for a ticket. She placed it in her pocket and made her way deeper into the house. She couldn't believe how many people were there. The house was buzzing with Christmas cheer, servers walking around offering drinks and hors d'oeuvres to the guests. There was a Martini bar setup in one room with a wide variety of Festive Martini's to choose from. As she walked further she noticed the doors to Ian's study closed. She figured no one was allowed to go in there with all his valuable artifacts on display.

"Would you like a beverage Miss" a server asked with a smile.

"Um, do you have anything non Alcoholic?"

"Of course Miss, the red stemmed Glass is Sparkling Apple Cider, the green is Champagne or if you'd prefer there is also non alcoholic eggnog circulating somewhere. I would be happy to get some for you"

"No, this is fine." Jane grabbed some cider and thanked the young man. She walked further along and finally saw a familiar face. Maura turned towards her and Jane felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. Maura was dressed in a silver halter top Gucci cocktail dress with modest V that dipped just below her breasts. Her back was bare and her hair was up in a loose updo with pieces falling around her face and strategically placed crystal pins in her hair. If there was a way that someone could look like Christmas classic elegance, then Maura was it. Jane closed her jaw as Maura approached.

"Jane, welcome! I hope you haven't been here too long. You should have called me I would have come to greet you at the door" Maura smiled and she brought Jane in for a hug.

"Hey Maur. I just got here. " She quickly inhaled Maura's scent before they pulled apart. " Wow! You look amazing"

"Thank you Jane." She blushed "You look beautiful yourself. Stunning actually. That is a great color on you" she added

"This was the fanciest thing I had in my closet. I hadn't really planned on going to any black tie parties. Especially being this huge"

"Oh stop it Jane. You are not huge, and this isn't a black tie party. I'm the host so its expected of me. " She interlocked her arm with Jane's " Come on, I want you to meet some important people."

Maura guided her through the house to the great room that she had transformed into a piano lounge. She had a white grand piano brought in and had hired a pianist to play Christmas music for her guests. She also had a number of high white bistro tables around the different rooms for guests to gather and place their drinks and plates of food.

In the corner of the room stood Constance deep in conversation with an old friend.  
Maura guided them up to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Hello Catherine, would you mind if I stole Mother away for a moment. " She asked politely.

"Of course not darling, Constance, we can catch up later " Catherine excused herself and the older Brunette gave her daughter her full attention.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet..." Maura was cut off by her mother

"Jane! You must be Jane because you are just as Maura described, beautifully stunning " she extended her hand.

" Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.." She was cut off by the older woman.

"Constance, please call me Constance. No need for such formalities. You are after all carrying my grandchildren. " She smiled as she took Jane's hand warmly in hers.

" Thank you Constance, Maura has told me so much about you. Its really great that you could come for the holidays. I know it means a lot to Maura" Jane said as she looked over to Maura who was just standing watching the exchange with a big grin on her face.

"Mother, where's Daddy? I want him to meet Jane" Maura asked her mother.

"He's showing that poor Pianist how to play"

All three ladies looked over to see Richard sitting on the bench stroking the keys with such ease.

"Wow Maur, he's really good" Jane stated

"Yes he is. My grandparents forced him to take lessons until he was 17. Well, he said they forced him but he secretly loved it. That's why he continued playing through the years. He made me take lessons as a child" Maura explained

"Really, do you still play?" Jane asked intrigued.

"Oh god no. I was terrible" they laughed.

"She really was Jane. You would think that her father would be upset that's his only child was so terrible at it, but no, he sat and listened and clapped and told her she was the best little pianist he'd ever heard"  
Constance smiled at the memory.

"He sounds wonderful" they listened as the piece Richard was playing came to an end. There was a light applause.

Richard took a bow and shook the young mans hand thanking him for letting him play. He walked over to the ladies and kissed Maura and his wife respectively on the cheek.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Jane" Maura introduced them

His eyes lit up as he looked at Jane. She could tell where Maura got it from.  
"Jane, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you. I need to thank you for what you are doing for my little girl. It means so much" he also took Jane's hand warmly

"Thank you Sir. I'm happy to do it for Maura and Ian. She is going to make an amazing mother. "

Richard tensed at the mere mention of his son-in laws name. "Oh yes..him too. Please, call me Richard"

There was an awkward moment when Jane decided to change the subject.  
"You play very well Sir..I mean Richard"

"Thank you Jane, I hope so, I've been at it since I was a young boy. Do you play?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. I do. It was the only way I was allowed to play in little league. According to my mother I had to learn either Ballet or Piano. There was no way I was going to dance around in Leotards, so I chose Piano."

Maura was surprised. Richard was delighted that he had this in common with Jane.  
"Well then you must play something for us" he said.

"Oh no..I couldn't. I'm a little rusty" she said.

"Nonsense, its like riding a bike dear. "

"Richard love, leave the woman alone" Constance said as she sipped her champagne.

"Yes Daddy, Jane just got here. Let's break her in slowly." She turned toward Jane " let me get you something to eat". She added "I'm sure my babies are hungry" she smoothed her palm over Jane's belly.  
Both Richard and his wife smiled wide at the gesture.

"Ok ok, but promise me you will play something for us later" Richard said

"I'll think about it Richard" she said as Maura took her by the elbow and guided her to the food.

"Excuse us" Maura excused then and then looked at Jane " I'm sorry. I hope they didn't make you feel uncomfortable. "

"Nah, they're great Maur."

In the distance Ian was watching the whole exchange. He had abandoned the champagne for something a little stronger and was sipping on his Cognac. He scoffed at the happy little meeting and wondered what they were so happily discussing. He turned his attention back to his colleague and decided he'd deal with it later. 

Jane and Maura. Were standing by the fire when over walked a familiar face, well to Maura anyway.

"Aunt Annie, this is my surrogate Jane. Jane this is my Aunt Annie and her partner Helen".

Jane's ears perked up. Did Maura say partner. She extended her hand " Hello, pleasure to meet you both"

"The pleasure is all ours dear" Annie said as she shook Jane's hand. "Helen and I have heard so much about you."

"Annie Is my mothers younger sister" Maura explained

Jane nodded " Ok, I don't hear an accent" Jane stated

"That's because I've lived in California for the past 35 years. When we went off to college, Connie stayed in Europe and I headed West. A few years later I met Helen here" she put her arm around Helen's waist " and I never looked back" she smiled.

Jane was absentmindedly rubbing her belly. A habit she had formed lately. Helen noticed and smiled.

"How are you feeling Jane.?" She asked

" I'm feeling great. A little tired at times but so far its been a really great pregnancy. I can't complain"

"Really, cause you complain all the time, about being hungry" Maura joked.

They all laughed and Jane blushed.

"Its alright dear, our daughter gained 60lbs when she was pregnant, and she only had one kid. "

Jane laughed at the Joke. She liked these two. They were down to Earth and she was looking forward in getting to know them better.

Maura introduced Jane to a few more close friends who all knew their situation. Jane was fitting in perfectly with everyone.

They heard Richard approach. "Jane, have you thought about it? Will you play something for us?" He asked, hopeful.

Jane thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not" she gave in

"Wonderful " Richard guided her over to the giant instrument with a brilliant smile on his face. "Maxwell, my friend Jane here has agreed to play something for us."

"Of course Sir " the young man jumped up and gestured for Jane to sit.

The few people that were in that particular room including Constance Maura Annie and Helen, gathered and waited for Jane to begin playing.

"This was my Nonnas...sorry, my grandmothers favorite Christmas Carol. The one year my Ma told me she was coming from Italy for the holidays I wanted to surprise her and play this for her. It took me 3 months to learn it. I haven't played in a while so please forgive me if I mess up."

She took a breath and soon the room filled with the glorious sound. Maura took a breath and recognized the song immediately. O Holy Night was one of her favorites as well. With the upcoming birth of her children, the words meant even more. A tear escaped her eye as both her mother and Aunt Annie wrapped their arm around her waist on either side of her and lightly swayed to the music.

The song lasted for six minutes. It was angelic the way Jane stroked each key with perfection. When it was over there was a rather large applause as more guests had gathered into the room. Richard by far was the loudest with his high pitched whistle. He thanked Jane for indulging him and the guests. Jane took a little bow as she walked over to Maura.

"Jane, that was beautiful. " She wiped her eyes.

"Maura, are you crying?" Jane asked.

"Sorry, as you have come to know over the past few months I'm a bit of a sap".

Jane smiled. "It's ok Maur. Don't apologize " She brought Maura in for a hug.

People had gone back to their conversations and hadn't noticed. All except for a set of eyes that was starring daggers into them.

Ian's buddy came up along side of him. "Dude, is that your baby momma?" He asked "She's smoking hot. Think you can get me her number after she pops your kids out" he laughed.

"Don't be a fool Sean. She is studying to be a cop. She's probably a dyke" he said coldly.

"Whoa, what a waste. Um, Ian...if she's a dyke, then maybe you should be worried about your wife" he said laughing

"Are you kidding, Maura is as straight as an arrow" Ian quipped

"Yeah well, even arrows bend". Sean laughed at his own joke as he slapped Ian on his back and walked away.

Ian watched as the two woman parted and Jane wiped Maura's cheeks with her thumbs. He downed his Cognac and went for a refill. With a fresh glass of the amber liquid he made his way over to the two women.

"Sweetheart, the caterer was looking for you. " He said to his wife in an attempt to get Jane alone.

"Oh, ok. Excuse me Jane, I'll be right back" she smiled.

Jane nodded and turned her attention to Ian. She smiled politely as he sipped from his glass.

"Hello Jane, you're looking well. " he said

"Hello Ian...thank you." she replied feeling a bit awkward.

" Are you having a nice evening?" He asked

"Yes! Yes I am. Everything is great. Maura sure knows how to entertain."

" That she does. She's a natural. Its one of her many many skills" he said with a sly smile.

Jane looked off. 'Is this guy for real?' She thought.

" You seemed to be getting along famously with good ol Connie and Dick"

Jane creased her brows " Oh...yeah Maura's folks are great. Very lovely people " she said honestly.

" Yeah.. A real Joy!"

Jane noticed the sarcasm "is there something your trying to tell me Ian?"

He smiled and let the liquid slowly slide down his throat. " Just wanted to thank you...for taking such good care of my children. It means the world to my wife and I". He said as he looked at Jane.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Jane" he lifted his glass to her and walked off.

Jane shook her head. " Still a Douche bag" she mumbled under her breath.

Some time later Jane stood by as Maura went to collect her jacket. Once the blonde had returned and Jane had the jacket buttoned up she looked up at Maura and suddenly remembered something.

"Shoot, I almost forgot Maur" she reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a slender package wrapped in Sliver paper and topped with a white bow. She handed it to Maura "Merry Christmas" she said smiling.

"Jane, you didn't have to do that." Maura said

"I wanted you to have this" Jane said.

"Well I have something for you as well" She quickly ran over to the hall closet and retrieved an envelope. She handed it to Jane. "Open it" she said.

Jane smiled and opened the envelope. "Oh WOW! Maur this is so cool."

Maura had gotten Jane 12 kick boxing sessions with the most prestigious personal trainer in Boston.

"I thought it would be beneficial for you before you join the Academy." Yeah, for sure. It will definitely whip me into shape. I have heard amazing things about this guy. Thank you so much " Jan smiled. " Your turn" she said.

Maura began ripping the paper off and handed it to Jane. She slowly opened the slim box and gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. " Jane, is this what I think it is" she asked

"Yes. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Before we went to the Doctor, I had a feeling I was pregnant just from how I was feeling , so I took a home pregnancy test and I kept it. It has the date and time of when I found out I was having your babies"

Maura's tears streamed down her face. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Jane, you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you, thank you so much. "

"You're welcome Maura. Goodnight" she hugged her goodbye and was off into the night.

It was after 1am when Maura finally made it to her bedroom. After washing her face free of makeup, brushing her teeth and un pinning her hair she was finally ready to collapse. She stepped out of the en suite and into her bedroom and walked towards the bed to turn down the covers. That's when Ian stumbled into the room. Clearly he had had too much to drink. He sat on the designer bench in the room and began to remove his shoes and socks. He looked over at Maura who was getting comfortable in their bed.

" Did you have fun" he asked

" Yes I did. I think the evening was a great success." Maura replied.

Ian stared for a moment. " You and Jane seem to be getting really close. Too close if you ask me " he slurred

"She's carrying our children Ian. I want to be involved in every aspect, so yes we have been spending a lot of time together. I would have hoped that you would have wanted to be equally as involved. Clearly you are too busy off playing with your toys or traveling the world "

" Did your 'Daddy' put that in your head?" He spat out

" Ian, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying. You should just go to bed" she said loosing her patience.

He threw his shoe on the ground with force causing Maura to jump slightly. "Don't tell me what to do. I know exactly what I'm saying." He stood up. " I don't like this one bit Maura, not one bit. " He walked

toward the door. "I'll be in the guest room." He announced as he began to walk out.

"Fine! Go ahead...why not sleep in your study. You spend enough time there anyway...and by the way..it's a boy..and a girl.." Maura yelled out in anger.

Ian looked stunned that Maura had ruined the surprise and told him the sexes of their babies. He huffed and walked out of the room.

Maura began to rub her temples. All she wanted was to close her eyes and succumb to sleep. She didn't know when it happened but eventually she did just that and drifted off into Dreamland.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. Hi all! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying my story. Love all the reaction to Ian. I hope I'm establishing his character well enough for future chapters and how he will be departing from this story. That being said, he will be around for a few more chapters...sorry! **

**Thank you all so much for the support. Over 100 follows.. how amazing. It means so much. Keep those reviews coming...they fuel me. :). So let's move on with the next chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 14. **

The winter break flew by and Jane found herself into her second semester at school.  
She had eased through her finals with a 94%, and yes she had showed up at Maura's and rang the doorbell 94 times. Maura just stood by and shook her head.  
Jane was into her third trimester now and was feeling quite exhausted. Angela helped out as much as she could by preparing her meals for her and doing some grocery shopping and laundry, every little bit helped. Even Frank helped out by lugging all the heavy items up to Jane's apartment. He wouldn't let her lift anything heavy. They were all treating Jane like she was a delicate flower...and she hated every second of it. She fought tooth and nail to do things for herself. The only person she would succumb to was Maura. It was fair to say that she would do just about anything for the beautiful Doctor. She had come to realize by now that she was falling in love with her. She was in a constant battle with herself because she felt she shouldn't be having these feelings. She knew Maura cared for her but she also knew that nothing could come of this and she would have to bury her feelings.

And that is the reason she was in the position she was right now. The battle between her heart and her mind was stressing her out and taking it's toll on her. She had become short with people, especially her mother. Poor Angela, all she wanted to do was make sure Jane was ok. Angela expected this to happen , only she had no idea how Jane felt about Maura. As a matter of fact, she had no idea how Jane felt about women. One of the reasons Angela was against this whole process was because she felt Jane was going to ruin her body for her husband and her chances of having her own family one day. The only person Jane would ever confide in was Frankie, he was her Vault however she had not shared her feelings for he blonde with him.

Over the last week or so Angela had noticed Jane was especially irritable and it was increasingly hard to have a conversation with her without her freaking out on you. Angela decided to talk to Jane while Frank was in the room because Jane wouldn't yell at her with her father there. She had suggested for her to go see one of the therapists that the Agency has on staff. She knew Jane wouldn't talk to her but figured if she could at least talk to someone she might feel better. With Frank's help, Angela managed to convince her and that's where she was at this very moment.

She was sitting in the Dr. Fletchers office while thinking over the last few months of her life and how drastically her life has changed. She had certainly popped over the last few weeks but she was all stomach. She was brought out of her thoughts by the office door opening and the Doctor stepping out.

"Hello Jane I'm Dr. Fletcher, sorry to have kept you waiting." The middle aged Doctor extended her hand for Jane to shake.

" Nice to meet you Dr Fletcher. I wasn't waiting very long" Jane replied.

The Doctor led her through the threshold. Jane entered and waited for the Doctors lead. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

"So am I supposed to lay down or something?" She asked.

The Doctor smiled " You can if you would like to but this isn't the movies Jane. You can just sit." She motioned for Jane to sit on the couch.

"So Jane I'd just like to begin by saying this is a very casual session. We can just talk about whatever you'd like. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. "

"Ok thank you."

"Great, can I get you something to drink?" The Doctor asked

"Oh god no...I'll be in the toilet in 5 minutes" they laughed

"Ok, fair enough. Most of my patients feel the same way. "

Jane got more comfortable.

"So tell me Jane, why did you decide to come and see me" she asked

" Well, in two words, Angela Rizzoli.". The Doctor looked at her puzzled. " My mother seems to think that I'm holding things in because I'm being a teeny bit cranky lately. " She made the tiny notion with her fingers.

"I see. Well its understandable, you have a couple of humans growing inside of you. You're probably uncomfortable half the time not to mention you probably haven't had a really good nights sleep in a while"

Jane nodded along with everything the Doctor was saying. " You must have kids " Jane said

"Yes I do, twin boys. But they are away in college now. But the point is that you have every right to feel that way, I know I did "

"Thank you Doc".

" How could they possibly know how you are feeling. "

"Right! How could they. They don't understand" Jane said.

"Right, how could they. " The doctor paused and looked at Jane "How could they Jane? How could they possible know what your going through, what your experiencing ... if you don't express it to them."

Jane paused for a moment. "You're good" she said to the Doctor.

"I try" she smiled.

"I guess I'm not real good at this sort of thing. I don't share my feelings, I bottle them up and deal with them later...by myself. That may come across as being irritable to the people around me. "  
Jane began.

" That's perfectly understandable. Do you think maybe you'd like to share something with me?"

" I don't know. " Jane answered shyly.

" Ok, how about this, I'll ask you a few questions and you can answer them if you like. If you don't like the question then say "pass" and I'll move on. How does that sound" the Doctor asked.

"Worth a shot I guess".

"Ok great. So let's begin with you Jane, how are you coping with the pregnancy and the fact that the your due date is coming closer."

" I'm feeling anxious and sad at the same time. Anxious because being pregnant does kinda stop you from doing certain things and I wanna do some of those things again. Sad because its such a miracle how babies can grow inside someone and I think a small part of me will miss not feeling them kicking anymore once they are born. "

"Is there any other reasons why you would feel sad" the Doctor asked

" Once the babies are born, I won't get to see Maura as much. Or maybe at all. I guess I'm kinda sad that I might lose her friendship " Jane said looking down at her hands.

The Doctor began writing in her notepad. "Do you enjoy her company. Have you and the Parents become friends?"

"I've gotten to spend a lot of time with Maura and she is such an amazing woman. " Jane's eyes lit up " She loves these babies so much. She is going to make a fantastic mother. " She gushed

" I'm sure she will. What about her husband?"

Jane clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. "Pass"

The Doctor nodded and once again wrote in her notebook.

" What do you think will happen after the birth"

Jane thought for a long moment. " I...I don't know, and I think that's what has me freaked out. I don't know what's going to happen. "

" Jane, how has your family been through this whole thing so far"

" My pop was surprisingly supportive and has now become my personal lifter." She laughed " He won't let me lift anything heavy or over exert myself, its the cutest thing. My brothers don't really have an opinion one way or another. My Mother, she's a coming around. She wasn't as convinced as my dad was. She thought that this is something I should have experienced with my husband. That I'm jeopardizing my chances for having children in the future. "

"Do you think that?"

"No...not at all. I don't even know if I want kids later on. Or a husband for that matter. I want to focus on my career. That is after all why I did this"

" Do you want a relationship with Dr Faulkner after you give birth ?" Jane looked up at her abruptly. Sensing what Jane was thinking the Doctor clarified '' Do you want to be a part of their lives. Her and the kids and her husband? "

Jane thought " I know that it would be awkward, but I think I would like to be a part of Maura and the kids lives. From a distance of course. "

"What about her husband. He's part of the family too"

"Yeah well **HE** is a douche bag. So he's not exactly on my 'let's keep in touch' list. "

"You feel strongly about this. Did something happen?"

"No, I just don't like the way he treats Maura. He's always leaving, he's left her alone for the majority of this pregnancy. She deserves so much better than that. She deserves everything, all the love someone has to give. "

The Doctor was beginning to see a trend here. " Jane sometimes we have trouble expressing our emotions. What's helped me in the past is writing them down. Write down how you feel Jane. You may find it liberating."

"Like a journal"

"Somewhat, you don't have to keep it if you don't want to. But writing it down makes it real. If you're angry, write it down, if you have a moment of love washing over you, then write it down. Sometimes, that is all we need. "

"Ok. I think I can try that"

"Great! Well, that's all the time we have for today. If you would like to come back Jane, my door is open. I'll leave it up to you. ".

Jane stood up. " Thanks Doc. I'll think about it." She shook the Doctors hand.

"Remember Jane, whatever you are feeling,.."

"Write it down" Jane finished

"Good luck! "

"Thanks Doc".

Jane left the Doctors office feeling better about things. She had expressed a few concerns and liked the idea about writing her thoughts down.

-

Later that evening Jane poured her heart and soul onto pages and pages of lined paper. She wrote about the babies, her family, how she felt about the pregnancy, about her fears of what she would feel like when it was all over. She wrote about her feelings for Maura, of how special she was and how she thought that maybe just maybe she was her soul mate, her one true love. Most of this was written through blurry eyes as they filled with salty tears. When she was done, she crumpled up all the pages and lit them on fire in the kitchen sink. All the pages but one, a Poem she had written for Maura. A poem the blonde would most likely never read but it encompassed everything for Jane. She folded it and placed it at the bottom of her panty drawer in her night stand. It was enough that she knew it was there, a comfort of sorts.

That night when she spoke to Maura on the phone, as she did almost every night, the blonde had noticed a change in Jane's voice. Almost like a lightness to it, it sounded free. Jane told her that she went to see the therapist and Maura couldn't have been happier. She truly wanted what was best for Jane and knew that this whole process was going to get even more stressful as the days went on but she as happy for Jane's actions today. 

Maura was having her own issues at home. The past few months had been a little rough between her and Ian. Ever since Ian's little outburst after the party, Maura had begun to share limited information with him regarding Jane. She figured if he really wanted to know something he'd ask. He never asked. Since then he had been out of the Country 3 times. Whether he was there or not it didn't stop Maura from spending time with Jane and being as involved as she had always been.

She thought back to the morning after their fight and how her Father took her aside to ask her if she was ok.

**" Forgive me Maura but we heard yelling last night. Is everything ok Pumpkin" her father had asked.**

**" Yes Daddy. It's fine, I think Ian just had a little too much to drink. "**

**" Well that's not an excuse to yell at your wife. "**

**" He was a little upset at how much time I've been spending with Jane"**

**" She's having your children. What did he expect, to make a deposit and see her in 9 months. He himself should be more involved. From what your mother has told me, he has been away a lot"**

**" I don't know what he expected Daddy. All I know is that I need to stay involved. I've repeatedly asked him to come along to appointments and such but he always seems to have an excuse..and thats when he is even in town. I'm not going to alter what I've been doing. He will just have to deal with it"**

**Her Father smiled " That's my girl. Don't let him ruin this experience for you. This is a joyous time enjoy it sweetheart. Before you know it, you will be a mother to two beautiful babies. " He father pulled her in for a hug.**

**"Thanks Daddy" Maura wiped a tear away. "Everything will be fine. He's not a bad man, Ian is going to be a great dad"**

**" Anyone can be a great 'dad' pumpkin, but can he be a Father?" He asked.  
**

Maura remembered those words. Could Ian be a Father to her children? Only time would tell.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Hi all, sorry for the delay. I was working on writing chapter 17 and it was a beast. Always like to stay a couple of chapter ahead. I apologize if some of you think that the Rizzles is taking too long but there is a series of events that need to happen and I want to make sure its done right and believable. Be warned its going to get bad before it gets good but a few more chapters before Rizzles. Hope you'll all stick with me. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Means so much. Here we go...**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15 **

" Wow! Look at you Jane. You look incredibly...pregnant" Dr. Morgan said as she entered the exam room where Jane and Maura were awaiting for her.

"Well I hope so Doc, or I'd need to go on a serious Diet. " They laughed.

Dr Morgan walked over towards the two woman and glanced down at Jane as she lay on the exam table . " How are you feeling Jane"

" I'm feeling tired. This 3rd trimester is really kicking my ass. My back has started to hurt from the extra weight. My breasts are huge. Oh, and you should see all the looks I get in class. Up until a couple months ago they all thought I was just gaining weight, but now have realized that I'm very pregnant. Its Fantastic". She said sarcastically.

Maura smiled sheepishly at Jane's description. She would take all of that in a heartbeat if it would mean she could carry her own children. Jane sensed that her complaining may have upset Maura a little so she extended her hand to take a hold of Maura's.

"But I know how much this means to Maura and I wouldn't trade any of it " She was greeted with a huge smile on Maura's face.

" Ok so let's take a look shall we. " The Doctor placed a glob of gel on the end of the wand and gently placed it on Jane enlarged belly. Maura rose from her seated position as the room filled with the symphony of her babies heartbeats.

"There we are, heartbeats sound nice and strong. Right where they should be at 32 weeks. They seem to be a perfect size. They look to be about 3.5 - 4lbs which is right on track. Do you notice they are not moving around as much Jane?"

She thought for a moment " Actually, now that you mention it I have noticed that." She said. Maura smiled as she already knew as to why that was.

"That's because they are growing and they are running out of space to move. Its perfectly normal, and they will grow about another 1.5 lbs before they are born."  
She waved the wand around and pointed to the screen. "Our little Princess has already turned herself around to prepare for birth but our little Prince isn't quite ready yet. He'll come around..literally" the Doctor chuckled at her own joke.

Maura was in awe every time she saw her babies. "Dr Morgan, studies have shown that around the 32 week mark the babies are more than ever receptive to sound.". Maura stated

"That's correct Dr. Faulkner, if you haven't begun speaking to the babies through Jane's belly then it would be a good time to begin...if that's an option of course " she looked between Jane an Maura.

"See, I told you Jane" Maura said.

"Doc, she's been talking to my belly for the past 4 months. "

Dr. Morgan laughed. "That's great, then the babies will surely recognize their mothers voice. " She smiled. " So Jane, as I said you are 32 weeks. A full term multiple birth pregnancy is about 38 weeks. Its not a sure thing however some multiple births have been know to come earlier. I'm not saying that you will, I just want you to be prepared. Now due to this unique circumstance, I'd like to see you once a week for the remainder of the pregnancy. "

" Is that a normal thing Doc?" Jane asked

"Not until the last month of pregnancy however, due to our situation here I'd like to monitor you on a weekly basis, its normal for surrogates not only for their physical state, but I like to monitor their emotional state as well. I'm sure you can understand that Jane"

Maura looked to Jane reassuringly. "I understand Doc" Jane said

"Great! Have you thought about a birth plan at all? Have you decided if you want to go natural or have the epidural.?" The Doctor looked to both women.

" This is entirely Jane's decision. It's her body and she has every right to decide how she wants to deliver. " Maura turned to Jane

" I um...I have been thinking about it and I'd like to try a natural birth. I think the recovery would be faster that way. But I'm not sure. If I'm being honest, I'm a little nervous" Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"I would be surprised if you weren't nervous. As your physician Jane I must tell you that I strongly recommend having the epidural. With Multiple births you want to be prepared in the event a C-section is needed. Also, our Hospital policy for multiples is to move you to the OR once you are ready to push. We want you to be prepared and relaxed and to be as stress free as possible." The Doctor said

Jane processed all the information. " Thanks Doc. I will do some serious thinking. I've already spoken to the Dean and they have been really great about everything. I know I'm due around the time I would take my Finals but they told me not to stress about it and we would work something out. That's a huge relief for me cause I was worried about that"

" Most professors will work with you. I'm happy you have it all straightened out. Just concentrate on feeling good, rest when you can and.." The Doctor went into the cabinet " use this on your lower back. " She handed Jane some Tiger balm. " My wife swore by this. She made me massage her almost every night before bed." She smiled

Jane took the tube and smiled at the Doctor. "Thanks Doc. I'll get my Ma to help me with that. She won't mind. "

" Good, well ladies I have another patient. If you have any questions or concerns you have my number. Otherwise, we'll see you next week. " She patted Maura on the shoulder her way out.

Maura turned to Jane and smiled. "Do you need me to help you get dressed" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine" Jane reassured Maura as she began to get changed.

"Ok, I guess I'll wait for you in the lobby" Maura walked out the door and saw Dr. Morgan reading her next patients chart

"Dr Morgan, can I ask you something?"

The woman turned her attention to the beautiful blonde " Of course"

" Do you think Jane's emotional state is ok, is there something I should look for ?"

" She looks fine to me. She's not showing any signs of attachment, she seems to be very willing and open to have you there and involved with every aspect. I don't think there is anything to worry about Dr. Faulkner. If she begins to become withdrawn and overly emotional then give me a call I'll invite her in for a visit. "

" Ok. Thank you. I appreciate all you've done. "

"My pleasure. Excuse me, my patient is waiting"

Maura turned to find Jane speaking on her cell phone in a very hushed tone as if she didn't want her to hear what she was saying. She found it rather odd. She waited a moment until Jane had finished her conversation.

" Is Everything ok Jane" Maura asked

Jane looked up surprised. "Uh...yeah. That was my mother. She's at my apartment cleaning and had to call me to remind me of how messy it was. "

Maura smiled. " I guess you don't want to go home right now do you "

" Not really. Not in the mood for her today" she said

" Ok, how about you come to my place and I'll make us some lunch.?" She asked.

"Uhh..ok.." Jane looked at her watch nervously.

"You sure you're ok" Maura asked again

"Yup. Super!"

They walked out to the car and Maura proceeded to drive to her Beacon Hill home. She kept noticing Jane checking the time on her watch, and she seemed really nervous.

"Oh shoot.." The pregnant brunette said

" What is it" Maura asked worried. " Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just remembered , I forgot to check out a book from the school library and I need it to study for the paper I'm writing. Would you mind driving by the School so I can run in to grab it?" Jane asked

" Of course not Jane, Its on the way anyway"

They arrived at the school and Maura parked along the curb. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked

"No its ok, the library is the second building in. I'll be quick".

Jane walked off and Maura kept her eye on her. She noticed Jane reach for her phone again and look down at her watch for what had to be the tenth time since they left the Doctors office.

30 minutes later Jane emerged from the building and made her way back to the awaiting blonde.

"I'm so sorry I took so long. Had trouble finding the book then got stopped by a few people commenting me on my enormous belly" she said.

Maura laughed " Your belly is not enormous Jane. Huge maybe but not enormous" Maura joked.

"Very funny smart ass" she looked down at her belly "you're mother's got jokes today kiddies".

They pulled away and once again drove towards Maura's place. Jane was a little less figity this time and they rode in comfortable silence.

They finally made it home and Maura helped Jane to the front door.

"So what would you like to have for lunch. I can make us a sala...'

"SUPRISE!" Maura just about jumped out of her skin, her hand went straight to her racing heart as she walked through her front doors.

She looked around her foyer at all the familiar faces. Front and center was none other than Constance Isles.

"What is going on" she asked as she looked at Jane who didn't seem to be fazed at all with the gathering. All Jane did was smile.

" Darling, You didn't expect us not to give you a baby shower did you" Constance said

" I...I um...I don't know what to say" she looked to Jane " You knew about this didn't you?" Jane nodded " You really didn't need that book from the Library did you" Jane shook her head from side to side and smiled brightly.

"Are you surprised" she asked the blonde that was still trying to calm herself down

" I am in total shock. How in heavens name did you arrange all this" she asked her Jane.

" I had very little to do with it. My only job was to make sure you were out of the house all morning" Jane smiled. " It was all your mothers doing"

Maura turned to her Mother " I can't believe you did all this without me knowing"

" It wasn't difficult at all Dear, now please come in and say hello to your guests."

Maura walked through the house and saw many familiar faces. Her Aunt Annie and Aunt Helen were there, along with a few of her colleagues. She mingled with all the guests for some time. After a while she spotted Jane is the corner talking to an attractive Brunette. They looked like they knew each other.

" This is weird Jane! Don't you think this is weird?" Angela said as she sipped her Sangria.

"Ma, its not weird. People have baby showers when they have babies. Its perfectly normal. " Jane replied as she took a sip of her virgin punch.

"Yeah, when they're having their own kids maybe, not when another woman is having them. " Angela spat

" Ma, will you cut it out and. Just enj...Hi, Maur..." Jane said as she saw the blonde approach.

" Hi Jane, I just wanted to make sure you're ok. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" She asked as she looked to Angela " I'm sorry, I don't think we've met"

" Maura, this is my mother Angela. Ma, this Dr Maura Faulkner". Jane introduced the two woman.

" Angela, its such a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you" Maura took the older woman's hand in hers.

" It's a pleasure to meet you to Dr. Faulkner I've heard a lot about you as well"

"Please, call me Maura "

"Ok. Maura. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you Angela. I'm so happy you could be here for this. I know it may not be easy for you but we owe Jane so much for what she is doing for my husband and I. "

" Yeah my Janie is something isn't she"

"Ma...don't call me that" Jane hissed. At her mother. "I'm not 4 years old anymore"

Maura laughed at mother and daughter. Constance walked up to the 3 women and introduced herself to Angela. The two older women began talking and laughing. Maura thought this would be a good time to talk to Jane.

"Would you excuse us please" Maura said as she took hold of Jane's arm and guided her to the back porch.

" Jane, are you ok with all of this? My mother obviously didn't think this through. I'm sorry if she has made you feel uncomfortable."

" It's perfectly fine Maur. I'm happy your mom could arrange this for you. You deserve this and I want you to have a great time. Now go open some presents " Jane gave Maura a reassuring smile.

A short time later they all gathered around while Maura open some of her gifts. She got a lot of different things from onesies to baby books. Constance had surprised Maura with the furniture for the nursery's that she had picked out. Throughout all of this Jane had stood at the back of the room, her mother beside her. She had to admit, it was kinda awkward.  
The shower had been a total success. The guests were still lingering while enjoying the food and drinks.

Jane found Maura and walked up to her. "Maur, I know the party is far from over but I'm really tired. Its been a long day so I'm going to head home. "

" Of course Jane. You must be exhausted. Would you like me to drive you home? " She asked

"No..no, you stay. Enjoy your party, I'm going to get Ma to drop me off. I'll talk to you later ok. " Jane said as ahe leaned in and gave Maura a hug.

"Ok. You sure you're ok Jane" Maura asked again

" Yeah, I'm great. I'll talk to you later. Say goodbye to Constance and your Aunts for me ok. Bye Maur"

Once in the. Car Jane turned to Angela. " I hate to say it Ma but you were right...that was weird."

"Mmmhmmm. " Angela hummed and she drove away.

A couple of weeks later Jane and Maura got together at Jane's request. She had even asked for Ian to join them however, as usual he was out of the country. This time around it was to Sao Paolo Brazil to curate a show.

Maura had been curious as to why Jane wanted to meet so formally. Several thoughts had crossed her mind and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

They sat at Maura's kitchen table each with a beverage of choice when Maura began.

"So..Jane, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked anxiously.

"I was reading through our contract and realized that there wasn't a real specific birth plan. Our last Doctors appointment got me thinking as to how I want things" she began

" That's seems understandable. "

"I know you've said on multiple occasions that this is my body and its my choice. "

"That's right, and I still feel that way Jane"

Jane smiled and rested her hand on top of the beautiful blondes. " Thank you Maura. I appreciate that, but these are your babies and I want to discuss this openly with you. I was hoping Ian would be here. Do you know how he feels?"

" He had mentioned early on that he wanted to be there for the delivery but he has a very weak stomach and I also made him understand that it was up to you if you wanted him, or I for that matter, in the room."

" I've thought long and hard about this and I know without a doubt that I want you in there with me. I also know that I would like to have my mother with me if that's ok with you."

" Yes of course that's ok Jane. I'm sure she will be of great support for you"

" As far as Ian is concerned, I'm not entirely comfortable with him being in the delivery room"

"I'm sure Ian won't have a problem with that. He tends to be on the queasy side so he can just wait outside the room"

" Also, I think I want to have the epidural. I think its best for the babies. Should I become incapable of making a decision for whatever reason, I want you to make it for me. If absolutely necessary I'm ok with a c-section. "

"Everything you have requested sounds perfectly reasonable. " Maura smiled

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. " I'm so happy we talked about this. Its been weighing on me ever since our appointment"

"I'm happy we clarified things too. I'll have our lawyer put everything in writing and we can sign it. Ian is due back in a few days."

"Great. Now on to more important things, I smell pizza" she smiled.

Maura laughed as she stood and walked over to the oven. " Don't act so surprised, you requested it."

Jane smiled and the rest of the afternoon was spent chatting about a variety of topics. Both trying to mask the anxiety/excitement of the upcoming births.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. Thank you all for. The kind words and follows. Here is another chapter. Sorry Ian's plane didn't crash and burn like some have suggested. Lol. He's around for a couple more chapters and up to no good. On another random note, maybe I'm weird, but I think pregnant woman are stunning. That's just me. Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 16  
**

Ian had returned from a very successful Art opening in Brazil a few days after Jane an Maura had their talk. Maura had gone to the Lawyer and had their contract amended in order to add all the provisions that Jane had requested. Once Ian had returned she sat him down and went over everything.

They had smoothed things over from their fight but were now at odds. Ian did not like the idea of Jane deciding who was in the room while she delivered.

"Maura, I don't like the idea of being told what to do. " He said. " These are after all my children too"

" I understand that Ian, however we need to be mindful of Jane's feelings here. She has a certain comfort level that she wants to maintain."

" How about our comfort level. Maybe I'm not comfortable about her mother being in the room. What if she tries to take the babies"

" Don't be ridiculous Ian. Jane's mother would never do such a thing. Once the babies are born we will be preoccupied with them and I don't want to make Jane feel forgotten or abandoned. Her mother being there will be beneficial for her"

"You seem to really care about how she feels." He said coldly

" Of course I do. She is doing this amazing thing for us "

"Yes, and being paid rather handsomely for it. Forgive me if I don't feel sorry for her."

Maura stepped closer to her husband. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't do what Jane is doing for us. That we had to go through all this in order to complete our family. Its not how I envisioned us becoming parents."

Ian saw that Maura was getting upset so he took his wife in a warm embrace " You don't have to be sorry. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be having these two miracles." He thought for a moment. " I tell you what, I will not only honor Jane's wishes, but I want to add something to the contract."

Maura smiled. " What do you want to add?"

" In order to truly thank Jane for what she has been through, I would like to triple what we were originally going to pay her. Its not like we can't afford it "

Maura smiled bright. This was the first time that Ian had shown such an interest in any of this. " Really! Ian I think that's a wonderful idea."

" Great! I will take care of all the details darling. You've done so much until now its the very least I could do. Have you already signed the papers?" He asked.

" Yes I have. " Maura replied.

" Ok I will stop by Steven's office in the morning and let him know what we have decided " he smiled and brought his wife in again for a hug. " I really am so happy that our family is almost complete" He leaned in and gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

Maura smiled as her eyes glimmered. " I am too. So very happy!" Maura stepped back.  
"I'm going to call Jane and see how she is doing. You know it could technically be any day now ". She walked away and dialed Jane's number.

Ian stood there with a cunning smile, after a moment he took out his cell phone and dialed his Lawyers number. "Steven, Ian Faulkner here, hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. I'd like to come to see you tomorrow. Maura and I have decided to add a small detail to the contract". He walked toward his study and confirmed an appointment for the next day.

Three weeks had passed and Jane was deep into her studying. Her Finals were the following week and she found it increasingly difficult to focus. She was uncomfortable, her back was killing her and her breasts were sore. By late afternoon her feet would swell no matter what she did. Her saving grace was that it was spring in Boston and she was able to get away with not wearing socks or heavy shoes and clothing.  
The third trimester also lived up to its reputation and brought along vivid crazy nightmares. Just last night she dreamed that she was sailing on a boat and a shark appeared and tried to jump out of the water an onto the dec only when she got a clear view of it, it wasn't a shark...it was Frankie. Two nights ago she dreamed she was levitating up to the ceiling and was looking down at her body. That one really freaked her out. So much so that she called Maura in the middle of the night. The blonde calmed her down enough for her to go back to sleep and explained that its normal at this stage in the pregnancy. But not before nearly jumping out of her skin at seeing a call from Jane in the middle of the night.

Maura stopped by everyday to see Jane and called multiple times throughout the day. Maura had insisted that her and Ian plan the quickest route to the hospital. She had also insisted that Jane have her hospital bag ready to go at a moments notice. She had suggested that the brunette stay at her place but Jane was more comfortable being at home surrounded by her own things.

On this night Maura had brought over some Chinese food to Jane place at the pregnant woman's request. They were sitting at the small kitchen table with a plate full of food each and two sets of chop sticks.

" Thanks for bringing dinner Maur. I needed a break from my mother. She's been a bit overbearing lately" Jane said as she placed some Lo Mein in her mouth.

" Its no problem Jane. I was actually craving it myself." The blonde took a bite of her Egg Roll. "So are you all ready for Finals.?" She asked.

" I'm pretty confident. I've been studying every chance I've been getting. I have to admit though, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait to pop these kids out. I wanna be able to look down and see my feet again. Oh and Beer..." She stared off dreamily " I can't wait to have Beer again."

Maura Laughed. " Well its almost over. Then you can get back to your old self again. I know the past few weeks have been a challenge. "

" Yes they have. I wish there was a guy on a golf cart that could drive me around campus to my classes. Oh, and getting in and out of bed is very comical. I'm up at lease 3 or 4 times a night to pee. "She took another fork full of food and suddenly felt a sharp pain.  
"Ohhhh!" She put the fork down and placed her hand immediately on her lower back.

" Are you ok!" Maura was instantly at her side.

"Yeah, every once in a while I get these back spasms. It will pass". Jane assured her.

"Have you been using the Tiger Balm that Dr. Morgan gave you?"

" Um, yeah a couple of times. But its hard to do it myself and after the first time I asked my Ma to do it and she went into this big long lecture about how if I had a husband he would be able to take care of me. So I decided I'd rather be in pain. " She explained.

Maura smiled " You should have asked me Jane. I would have been happy to do it for you"

They shared a moment and Jane shrugged her shoulders. " Its no big deal. Its not that bad."

" Ok well after dinner I will rub your back for you ok."

" You don't have to Maur, I'm fine" Jane said. She was more worried about the reaction she would have to the blonde touching her.

" It wasn't a question Jane, I insist"

Jane nodded and they continued eating in comfortable silence. They were just about done when Jane explained to Maura her fortune cookie game.

" Ok so this is what you do. When you read your fortune, no matter what it is , you add the words 'In the bedroom' to it. " She smiled.

Maura laughed. "Ok. You go first"

Jane cracked her cookie open and pulled out the tiny piece of paper. " You pay great attention to detail...in the bedroom "  
They laughed.

Maura cracked hers open and bought it up closer to read. " Um...I'm not reading that" she said.

"Why not.! Let me see it " Jane went to grab the paper but Maura pulled it away from her. " Come on Maur..."

Maura took a breath. " Ok fine... ' You have a slow and unhurried natural rhythm...". They both looked at each other " In the bedroom" Maura blushed and Jane swallowed the lump in her throat as they held the gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity Maura stood up. " Uh...I ...uhm..I'm going to clean up the dishes." She began clearing the food away and Jane was left there in her own private daydream.

After the kitchen was all clean Jane had made her self comfortable on the couch. She was flipping through her text book when Maura emerged from the bathroom with a tube in her hands.

" Ready for your rub out" Maura said as she walked towards her.

Jane's eyes shot up "uh, if you mean rub down, I told you before Maura you don't have to. I'm fine!"

"Don't be silly Jane. Now come over here straddle this chair and just relax"

Jane closed her text book and walked over to Maura. She straddled the chair as instructed and raised her hands to rest them on the back of there chair.

" I'm going to lift your shirt up a bit ok"

Jane nodded and Maura continued. She raised the back of Jane's t-shirt to above her bra strap which caused the front to lift up and rest above her big beautiful belly.

" Tell me if I'm hurting you ok" Maura said

"Ok"

Maura placed a generous amount of the cream in the palm of her hand and rubbed her hands together in order to warm it up. She felt Jane flinch at her first touch and just as quickly felt her relax. Maura pressed her thumbs in to the brunettes lower back and went around in slow circles. She could feel the tightness of Jane muscles under the pads of her thumbs.

" You're so tight Jane" Jane's eyes shot open and Maura stopped once she realized what she had said " I mean your muscles are tight".

She continued by slowly running her thumbs up and down on either side of Jane's spine. She would go all the way down almost to the crack of Jane's ass and back up again. Spreading her palms out flat she closed her eyes and applied more pressure. Jane had lowered her head and it was resting on her hands that sat on the back of the chair. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt. She hadn't been touched like this in a very long time. She could feel the care in each stroke. Maura herself was getting lost in the feeling of touching Jane. Her breathing deepened with every stroke onto Jane sore back. Her hands inched higher and on the down stroke would inch around to her sides. Maura found herself lost as she glided her hands around to Jane's belly slowly and gently. She glided back to the knots at the base of Jane's spine and pressed a little harder. That's when she heard the most amazing sound. That's when she heard Jane moan.

"Mmmmm...that feels so good Maura" Jane was lost in the moment herself.  
Realizing what she did she opened her eyes and raised her head up. "I think that's good Maur. Thank you "

She thought it would be better to stop before she made a fool of herself. Maura opened her eyes and had stopped at Jane's request. She was feeling flushed as an intense heat rushed through her body.  
She stepped back as the brunette adjusted her shirt stood up and spun around facing her. Jane looked deep into Maura's eyes while the blonde held her gaze not moving a muscle.  
She raised her left hand and stoked Maura's cheek with the back of her fingers never leaving the blondes eyes.

" Jane..I.." Maura whispered clearly feeling the emotion.

" Shhh..." Jane pressed her finger to Maura's lips to quiet her. "I'm not going to break up your family Maura. I won't do it" she pressed her lips to Maura's forehead and the Doctor closed her eyes and took a breath.

Once they separated Maura looked up to Jane and cleared her throat before she spoke.

" I'm..I'm going to go wash my hands" Jane nodded and the blonde walked towards the restroom.

After the Doctor left that night Jane remembered what Dr Fletcher has said a few weeks ago and began writing her feeling down. She wrote about how she almost kissed Maura tonight and how that could not happen. Jane was not going to be responsible for breaking up a family. Like before, she burned the pages in the sink and soon her words were nothing but ashes.  
She watched the ashes disappear down the drain as she turned the tap on. Washed away like they were never there.

-

A few days had past and Jane was in her kitchen making herself some breakfast.

She had happily placed her grilled cheese onto her plate and was walking towards the couch when she suddenly stopped.  
She looked down in a panic and hurried over to get the phone.

"Hi Jane" the blonde Answered

"Maura...I think my water just broke"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. Hello all, I'm back with another chapter. Now please forgive me if I got any of the technical, medical stuff wrong. I'm not a Doctor. I vaguely drew on some personal experiences and tried to do some research. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This was a Beast to write. Thank you all for your continued support. Love hearing all your reviews so thank you all. **  
**Here we go!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 17**

If Maura knew it wasn't Scientifically possible for a human to move that fast, she would have thought she was going faster than the speed of light. She was like the Tazmanian Devil as she moved around the house. Ian thought she was going mad.

"Maura, slow down and take a breath"

" I can't slow down...did you not hear what I said! Jane's water broke. " She scrambled around her room and picked up the bag she had packed for herself in case she needed to stay overnight.

"Of course I heard you but I'm sure there's time" he said

" You don't know that for sure Ian. What if she is having contractions right now. She's all alone " she picked up her keys. " I'm going to pick Jane up and I'll meet you at the hospital" she began to run towards the door

" Wait Maura, you haven't signed the papers yet. I picked them up from Stevens office 2 days ago"

" Ian can this wait, I'm kind of in a hurry"

" I don't think so darling. Sign them quickly before you leave. "

Ian walked Maura down to the kitchen and removed the papers from his briefcase.  
"The only thing that's changed is the dollar amount" he placed them on the counter and handed Maura a pen.

Maura quickly scanned them and saw that the dollar amount had tripled from the previous amount and signed the bottom of the page. " Ok, now meet me at the hospital"

Ian grabbed Maura's wrist and stopped her from leaving. He smiled at her brightly. " Our babies are coming "

She smiled back at him. " Yes, they are " a tear rolled down her cheek.

He kissed her forehead. "Now go, I'm right behind you "

With that, Maura sprinted out the door. Once alone, Ian grabbed the contract and smiled proud of himself. He stuffed it back into the envelope and tucked it into the inside pocket of his designer jacket. He began to whistle as he casually got ready to leave.

When Maura arrived at Jane's she found the brunette calm and in control. She walked past Jane into the apartment and quickly turned around frantically.

" Jane, are you ok? Are you in any pain? Have you contractions started" she said in a worried tone as she placed her hand on Jane's belly.

"I'm fine Maur. Not too much pain...yet. I called Dr Morgan and told her that my water broke. She asked if I was in any pain and said to remain calm and make my way over to the hospital and she would meet us there to assess me.

Maura began dancing around the apartment gathering Jane's things. "Have you called your mother?" She asked

"No, not yet. The less time she is involved in all this the better. I'll call her later, once we know what's going on...uh Maur, where's Ian?"

" He was right behind me. He's going to meet us at the hospital. Are you ready to go?"

Jane nodded and Maura helped her out to the car as she carried her bag. In the car Maura noticed Jane wince and begin to breathe deeply.

" Everything is going to be ok Jane. " Maura reached over the centre console and grabbed Jane's hand.

Jane offered her a weak smile. " Of course it will be. "

They arrived at the hospital and Maura insisted on wheeling Jane in on a wheelchair.  
"Maura, I can walk. The pain is not that bad"

" Jane, please sit and let me do this for you. Please!" Maura pleaded.

Jane couldn't say no to the blonde and sat down in the chair. They rolled up to the nurses station and gave the young nurse their information.

" Dr Morgan is expecting you. I'll take you to her." The nurse took over the wheelchair and brought them into a private room.

"Jane, there is a gown on the bed. Please change into it, the Doctor will be with you shortly. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your vitals."

Maura helped Jane up and helped her get changed. The whole time they were waiting for the nurse to return, Maura was pacing back and fourth.

"Maura...come here" Jane asked

Maura flew over to Jane's side. "What is it...are you ok?"

Jane took a hold of the blondes hands and looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and smiled. " Take a breath, you need to calm down. I need you to calm down for me ok. "

Maura smiled and shook her head. " You're unbelievable Jane. You're the one who's going into labor and your telling me to calm down" she took a deep breath and focused on Jane. "Ok. I'm calm. I'm good now. "

"Hello ladies!" The Doctor smiled as she entered the room. " So, I hear somebody's water broke. How you feeling Jane? Any contractions yet?"

" Hi Doc, I'm feeling ok. Not too much pain yet, except for my back. I'd say mild contractions. "

" Ok, let's take a look then. " The Doctor snapped her latex gloves in place and proceeded to examine Jane. During this time the nurse had reappeared and taken Jane's temperature and blood pressure. She wrote everything down on a chart and continued to assist the Doctor. The whole time Maura was standing at Jane's side.

" Alright, well your water has definitely broken, and you are about 3cm dilated right now. I'd like to monitor you over the next couple of hours to see how fast your labor progresses. Jane, I'd like you to be vocal about your contraction and how painful they progress on a scale from 1 - 10, 10 being excruciating." She looked to the blonde " Maura if you could monitor how long they last and how often they come "

"Ok. I can do that" the blonde smiled.

" Jane, you can get up and walk around if you need to. There is no way of knowing how long before we get to meet the two little munckins. Hopefully it will be today."

Jane looked at the clock on the wall and gulped "Uh, its only 10am Doc."

"I know..like I said, hopefully today. How bad is the back pain ?"

" I'd say a 4. Been like that for a few days now" Jane replied.

"Ok, Maura, maybe you can help Jane with that. " Maura nodded. "Great! I'll check back with you within the hour. If anything come's up, have Janice page me" the Doctor smiled at the two women and made her exit.

Jane and Maura looked at each other.

"So I guess we just wait then. " Maura said.

"Yeah I guess soooooohhhhhh". Jane's hand went immediately to her back and Maura was quickly by her side. The brunette took a few moments to breathe through the. pain.

"Spasm" she said.

" Uh Jane, those aren't spasms they are contractions. "

Jane looked up at her. "What!"

"How long have you been feeling them and how often"

"Like I said before, for a couple of days and the last one was in the car ride over"

Maura looked at her watch " Ok, that was 45 minutes ago. I'm going to keep track. That lasted for about 20 seconds. How bad was the pain?"

" About a 5" Jane said.

"Ok. Why don't you lean forward and I'll rub your back."

Jane leaned forward as far as she could and dropped her legs on either side of the hospital bed.

Maura began rubbing small circles at the base of her spine through the open back of Jane's gown just like she did that night in the brunette's apartment.

"Maura that feels so good". Jane moaned at the relief she was getting just as Ian appeared at the door. He stayed out of sight and listened to Jane's reaction to his wife's touch.

"Oh god Maur" Jane continued. "Don't stop" At this point Jane didn't really know what she was saying and Maura didn't really seem to care. She kept on massaging Jane's sore back. Her only focus was to keep Jane comfortable.

Ian took a deep breath to compose himself and lightly tapped on the door. "Maura!"

Maura looked towards the door then to Jane "That's Ian. I'll be right back Jane"

Jane lifted her legs back up on the bed covered herself up "Its ok Maur, he can come in. "

"Are you sure " Jane nodded in response.

Maura went over to the door and Ian slowly made his way in. " Hello darling, Hi Jane. I guess the moment is upon us isn't it. How are you doing" he asked

Jane kept it simple "ok thanks"

" She's having a little back pain from the contractions so I've been trying to soothe it a little." Maura explained.

"I see. What did the Doctor say" he asked

"She said there is no real way to know how long before Jane is fully dilated and able to deliver but hopes its today. "

Jane was leaning back with her eyes closed. Trying to steady her breathing. She had a feeling she was in for the long haul.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

" No. Just stay close by. I'll keep you updated on what's going on".

Jane looked up just as Ian kissed Maura's temple before he walked out the door. She clenched her Jaw at the sight.

The blonde turned her attention back to Jane. " Can I get you anything Jane. ?"

" No, I'm fine Maur. "

Maura walked closer to her. She reached for her hand and rested the other on her belly as she leaned in close. " Hello my Angels, mommy is so anxious to meet you two. I can't wait to hold you both. Please go easy on Jane ok. She's taken such good care of you for Daddy and I. " She gently rubbed her palm in a circular motion. When she looked up, she could see tears in Jane's eyes.

" Maura, I think I'm ready to call my mother."

Maura smiled. "Ok. I'll give you some privacy. I'll be back in a few minutes.".

Jane took a few moments to compose herself. The emotions of the moment were crashing down on her like a cold avalanche where she felt buried and at a loss for air. The tears were streaming down her face now like a waterfall. She needed to compose herself, she needed to take control of the moment, she needed her Mother.

"Ma..it's me" she spoke with a trembling voice.

" Janie, are you ok? What happened" Angela asked.

" I'm at the hospital, my water broke." She choked out between sobs

"Oh my god. Ok, tell me what you need"

" Ma...I need you" and with that the flood gates opened again.

Angela's heart broke for her daughter "I'm on my way baby. "

A few minutes past and Maura returned.  
She found Jane a quivering mess as she approached her.

"Jane, are you ok. Is the pain worse" the blonde asked

Jane wiped her face free of tears. " I'm fine. I'm sorry I broke down...it's uh...it's just a lot , you know"

" I know, but you're doing great so far. " Maura smiled warmly.

'God she's beautiful' Jane thought just as another contraction hit her. She clenched the sheets with her fists, closed her eyes shut and rested her head back onto the pillow as she tried to breathe through it.

Maura was at her side in a flash brushing the hair off what was beginning to be a sweaty forehead. Once it past Jane opened her eyes.

"That was about a 5.5" she said.

" Ok, it was also longer this time. 40 seconds and 35 minutes from the last one. They are getting closer together Jane. Maybe we should call Dr Morgan in to assess you again"

Jane nodded at Maura's suggestion. " Ok, my mother is on her way"

"Good...good..I'll go get the Doctor"

The Doctor had come in to asses Jane about 20 minutes later, she was now at 4cm. She was impressed with how quickly Jane was moving along.

" Jane you're at 4cm. That's promising, how's the pain?"

" About a 5.5 "

" Ok. I know you have expressed that you want the epidural. I'm going to talk to the Anesthesiologist and make sure she's available. See you in a little while"

The Doctor made her way out of the room and was almost knocked over by a frantic middle aged brunette.

"Whoa! Slow down there Miss. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, my...my...my daughter Jane Rizzoli. She called me..she's in labour"

" Ahh, the infamous Angela, I'm Dr Morgan, Jane is in room 307. Go on in, she's doing great"

"Thank you Doctor"

Angela ran into the room and found Jane in the middle of another contraction. She walked over to her and kissed her forehead as she smiled over at Maura.

Once the contraction was over Jane slowly opened her eyes and melted into her mothers embrace.

"Shhh..it's ok baby. Mama's here. " Angela cooed as she rocked Jane gently.

Maura had tears in her eyes. "I'll give you two a moment". She walked out of the room to go check on Ian.

"Thanks for coming Ma" Jane said as her mother finally let go of her.

"Where did you think I would be. "

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders "Considering how you felt about this whole process "

" Janie, it doesn't matter how I felt. You're my little girl and there was no way I'd let you go through this on your own. "

Jane smiled as a fresh wave of tears hit her. " I don't know why I'm so damn emotional. I can't get a grip on myself"

"It's cause you lost control. You need to get it back. When you were little and your Father insisted on putting you in T-ball at the age of 3. I mean you could barely see on the count of your helmet being too big for your tiny head. but I remember you would get so angry and emotional when you missed the. Ball. I swear you would lose your shit. Then it was like a switch, you'd focus, regain control and smash the ball into right field.  
You need to do that now baby, you need to regain control and focus, focus on why you did this and remember you're not alone.  
You're never alone. "

Jane smiled at her mother, her vision blurry "Thanks Ma"

She took her mothers words to heart. She tried to still her mind and focus. She couldn't let her emotions get the best of her.  
They both turned their attention to the door as the beautiful blonde gently knocked.

"Is it ok to come in" she asked not wanting to break up a sweet mother daughter moment.

The two Italian beauties smiled and waved her in. They spent the next couple of hours working through contractions and listening to Angela recount her labour experiences. They all laughed when she told them about Jane being the most stubborn of her children and her 26 hours of Labour. Frankie was the easy one and by the time Tommy came around she was a pro. So much so that he was almost born in the back of a cab because Frank was stuck on a job at the other side of town. Ian had popped his head in from time to time and Maura had kept him updated. He was kinda glad that he didn't have to be in the room with the three woman. He felt out of place and uncomfortable.

Jane's contractions were now getting closer and stronger. She had decided that it was time to get the epidural. They moved her to the OR where they moved all multiple births and while the Anesthesiologist gave Jane some relief, Maura and Angela were asked to change into scrubs. This was a precaution in the event that a C-section was required.

Even though Jane didn't like the fact that she couldn't feel anything from the waist down she was feeling much more at ease now as she no longer felt any pain. They shared some more light banter until Angela noticed Jane's face and how her eyes were closed tight. She was quickly at her side and Maura followed.

"Jane, what is it" Angela asked

She threw her head back on the bed and felt as if a force was holding her down. She tried to get the words out.

"Pressure, I feel pressure" she was barely able to say.

"Nurse, I think she's ready. You better call the Doctor."

Maura was glued to Jane's side brushing her hair off her forehead reassuring her that she was doing great.

The Doctor came back into the OR and was brought up to speed. The nurse was monitoring Jane's vitals as well as the babies.

"Jane I'm going to take a look ok." The Doctor assessed her and smiled. " Looks like your fully dilated Jane. Do you think you can push for me when I tell you to " Jane nodded. " Good, ok on the count of 3 I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can and hold it to ten. Ok, 1, 2, 3...Push.."

Jane pushed with all her might. She was sure the people around her were speaking but she couldn't hear a thing. She was focused on getting the first baby out.

"Good job...our little Princess is on her way, her head is visible. Jane we're going to push again on the count of 3...1, 2, 3..push"

Jane bared down once again and pushed with all she had. Angela had not left her side and was soothing her with words and gentle touches. Maura had moved down beside the Doctor to get a look. Her Daughters head was now almost fully out. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Great job Jane. A couple more pushes and this little princess will be out. "

Jane was sweating profusely and breathing hard. she tried to focus on something in the room so she looked at Maura. She saw the pure bliss on her face and it warmed her heart.

"On 3 Jane...1, 2, 3...push"

Jane pushed again and the next thing she can remember is the room being filled with the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

"Oh my god. My sweet angel" Maura cooed As her daughter let everyone know what a great set of lungs she had.

Maura's smile was brighter than anything she had ever seen before. She could feel Angela's warm breath on her ear as she whispered how great she did. How proud of her she was. All Jane could do was nod at her mothers words.

Maura cut the cord and the nurse took the tiny baby away to assess her and get her all cleaned up.

"Maura...is she ok..how is she"

Maura stepped back to Jane's side "She looks perfect Jane. She looks so tiny but she looks perfect. Thank you so much"

Jane smiled, all she cared about right now was that these two babies were both healthy.

Jane successfully delivered the placenta and was now anticipating the arrival of the little Prince. She felt herself calm, maybe too calm. The nurse was quickly by her side and she could see shuffling and waited for instructions to push, but she was s tired.

"Jane, Guess you made his home too comfortable because the baby doesn't seem to want to enter the world yet. Its been over 20 minutes now and its not safe to keep him in any longer. His heart rate is dropping so we are going to have to perform a C-section ok, we don't want to take any unnecessary risks. Remember we talked about this being a possibility. "

Jane nodded. " Just get him here safely. Do what you have to do"

Maura was sobbing at Jane's selflessness. These were not even her children and she was going through so much.

"Ok we are going to prep you. Angela, you are welcome to stay if you think you can handle it. " She looked toward the older woman. "

"I'm not going anywhere Doc" she held on to Jane's hand and squeezed it.

Maura was standing by watching her daughter being handled by the nurse. She was torn between staying with her and being by Jane's side. She stayed with her newborn baby girl until the Doctor was ready to proceed.

" She's beautiful Dr Faulkner. 5lbs 2oz. 19 3/4 inches. Very good size for a twin"

Maura smiled proud. "Thank you. Does she look ok to you?" She asked.

"She looks just fine. The Doctor may want to keep her for a few days to monitor her but he'll decide after he visits her. "

Maura nodded and her attention was brought back over to Jane as Dr. Morgan was ready to begin the C-section. Angela could not see beyond the curtain and was glad for it. Maura, was right there as the human anatomy on display didn't bother her in the least. In fact, she felt most at ease with it.

A few minutes later the room was soon filled with another sweet sound. Maura once again cut the cord and Jane felt nothing but relief that she did her job well and it was finally over.

"Here's our little Prince charming. You gave quite the fight little one" the Doctor said as he handed him over to the nurse.

Maura's eyes were glued to her little baby boy as she stayed with both her children.

Later, after the Doctor had stitched and cleaned Jane up Ian was allowed in the room. He went over to his children and smiled brightly at what he had created. They were each handed a baby that were now all wrapped up. It had been strongly suggested that the babies be shown and introduced to the surrogate by the parents after the birth. This was to promote closure for the surrogate. They walked over to where Jane was laying, Angela still by her side.

" Jane, we'd like you to meet Abigale Sophia and Benjamin Jacob Faulkner. " Maura leaned Abigale in closer to Jane so she could see her. Jane smiled at the precious baby.

" Hello there Princess Abigale. You are so beautiful. " Jane cooed as she leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. Ian moved forward to do the same with his son.

" And look at you! You gave your mom a bit of a scare " she looked over at Maura who didn't realize anyone had seen the fear in her eyes throughout the whole ordeal. But of course Jane would, she notices everything.

" You are so handsome Benjamin" she pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I don't know how to thank you Jane. There are no words for what you have given to us." Maura began

"Yes, thank you Jane" Ian said.

Jane simply nodded as she felt a wave of tears coming. She wasn't sure if they were relief or from the pure exhaustion.

" The Pediatric doctor wants to see them. We're going to go with them. Will you be ok Jane?"

"Yeah...yeah I'll be fine. I've got my mom here" she reached to her side and held onto her mothers hand. " Go, go with your family"

"Congratulations to you both. They are beautiful" Angela said.

"Ok, we'll see you later. Goodbye Jane" Maura said as she followed the nurses and her children that had been placed back in their little roll beds leave the room.

Once they were gone Jane turned her head towards her mother and began to sob.

"It's ok baby...let it all out" Angela wiped her own tears as her daughter wept.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Thank's to all who took the time to review and share you thoughts and ideas. You guys are so awesome. Also to those silent readers, thank you so much. Some intuitive readers here. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I won't say too much more and I'll cross my fingers that you all like It. I'm having a blast writing this and am so proud that I kept to my story line. **

**Ok let's go!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 18. **

Two days, that's how long it had been since Jane gave birth. That's how long it had been since she had seen the blonde beauty. She had been in and out of consciousness for the past couple of days as the pain meds had taken their toll on her. Maybe it was better that way so she didn't have to be in **the** reality she was in. Even though her mother had been by her side more often than not, and she could vaguely remember her Fathers voice she still felt incredibly alone. She lay there staring out the window, the bright sunshine streaming in. How could someone feel so dark with such brightness around them. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

" Jane, you're awake. Good" Dr. Morgan said as she walked in.

"Hey Doc" Jane said, her voice Raspy from lack of use

" How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a freight train" she joked " I'm doing alright I guess. I'm sore but I'll live. My boobs are hard like a rock but the pain meds seem to do the trick even though they make me sleepy."

" We will begin to wean you off of the morphine and get you something a little milder. As far as your breasts are concerned, your body is going through the lactation process and because its not getting released its causing your breast to harden and become tender. It will get better. That's probably why you are running a bit of a temperature. I'm going to check the incision to see how its healing "

Jane lay back on the bed and the Doctor. lowered the blanket and lifted Jane's gown to get a better look. She studied the area carefully and assessed that everything was fine.

"Looking good Jane. I think we will be able to take the staples out tomorrow. "

"Really! That's great. So when can I get out of here? " she asked anxiously.

" If all goes well and there aren't any complications I don't see why you wouldn't to be able to go home in a couple of days. Only if you promise to take it easy"

"Don't worry Doc, she will be taking it very easy." they heard a voice at the door. Angela entered the room carrying Jane's lunch. " I will make sure of that. Her Father has set up the living room for her already"

"Angela, great to see you. Well then looks like she will be in good hands. " The Doctor turned her attention back to Jane " Jane, I just wanted to remind you that Dr. Fletcher is available if you would like to see her"

Jane thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood to speak to a shrink right now. " I'll think about it "

"Ok. I'll check back in with you later " The Doctor smiled warmly at mother and daughter and left the room.

"I brought you some homemade soup. That always made you feel better when you were a kid" Angela said as she began to remove the soup container.

" I'm not sick Ma, but thank you. I am a bit hungry" Jane sat up in bed with her mothers help.

She began to eat her soup as her mother studied her from the nearby chair. "So what did the Doctor say?" she asked

"She said everything looks good and they might take the staples out tomorrow. " She brought the spoon full of the warm liquid to her mouth.

"That's good. Your Father god bless him made Frankie and Tommy help him bring your bed downstairs to the living room so you wouldn't have to go up and down the stairs. You should see the setup, in perfect view of the television."

Jane smiled. " That was sweet of him. I would have been fine up in my room"

" He just wants to make you comfortable that's all. " Angela didn't reveal the real reason Frank did that. He knew his daughter better than anyone. If she recovered up in her room, she would close herself in and never leave it. At least with her bed in the living room it would force her to be around her family and that's what she needed now.

"Tell him thanks. They may let me leave in a couple of days" she smiled. "you know how much I hate hospitals."

"Yeah, I think we all do" she paused. She was dying to ask if Jane had seen the babies or Maura for that matter.

"What! Just spill it before you pop" Jane teased her mother as she could sense something.

" I was just wondering if you have seen the babies or Maura"

Jane took a deep breath before she answered. " No I haven't. I asked the nurse if they were ok and she told me they are still here and will be for a couple of weeks until Benjamin can put on a little weight. He was smaller than his sister. She also said that Maura has barely moved from their side this whole time."

Angela nodded " She hasn't come to see you? After what you did for them"

Jane huffed, she didn't want to get into this right now. " Ma, her kids are in incubators right now. They are all alone and they need their mother there. I'm a grown woman, I can handle it."

The fact was that Maura had come down to see Jane. Multiple times but every time she came to visit Jane was sound asleep and Maura wouldn't dream of disturbing her.

"Ok..ok..It was just an observation that's all." Angela raised her hands in defense.

A few moments of silence past while Jane finished her soup. When she was all done Angela helped Jane up and in the washroom. Jane settled back in bed as Angela gathered her things to leave.

"You know Janie if you wanna talk about anything I'm here ok." Angela said as she swept her daughters hair away from her. face.

" I know Ma. Thank you...for everything" Angela leaned down and kissed Jane's forehead. "Hey Ma, you think you can find me a note pad and a pen before you go?"

Angela looked puzzled "What, you gonna make me a grocery list or something. " She laughed as Jane rolled her eyes. "Sure I'll ask the Nurse"

Angela left Jane alone a short time later with a pad of paper and a pen and a promise to come back later with dinner. Soon the pen was gliding effortlessly on the paper. All of Jane's thoughts and emotions on display in black ink. She wrote down how she felt about the whole experience. About the babies and how she was happy to have brought them into the world. About the look on Maura's face when she saw her children for the first time and how that alone would have been worth it. About how she felt hurt that Maura had not come down to see her even though she understood her need to be with her babies. They were tiny and they needed her. She wrote about where she was going to go from here and how she didn't think she could stay too close to Maura because of how she felt about her. She wasn't a home wrecker and Maura wasn't a cheater. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Ian...Hi..." She said surprised as she turned over the pad of paper.

Ian slowly entered the room. "Hello Jane. How are you doing?" He asked

He was alone which made Jane feel uncomfortable. "I'm fine thanks. Recovering well according to the Doctor. How are the babies doing"

" They are doing well considering. Benjamin still has a ways to go to catch up to his sister. They expect them to be here for a couple of weeks. "

Jane nodded. " How is Maura"

Ian took a moment. " She is worried sick about them and has been constantly by their side. Which is where she should be." He said sternly.

Jane took a moment to assess the tone Ian had used. She didn't like it one bit. " Is there a reason for your visit Ian. I doubt you came down here just to check on me"

"Very intuitive Jane. There is a reason for my visit, and that is to warn you to stay away from my children and more importantly my Wife" he said coldly.

Jane furrowed her brows confused as to where this was coming from. "Excuse me"

"You heard me Jane. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at my wife "

" You're crazy Ian. You don't know what you're talking about."

Ian began to get angry. " Don't even try to deny it Jane. I know all about your lifestyle choice and Maura is not a part of that world. She never will be."

Jane thought for a minute about what Ian was saying. She knew for a fact that she had never come out to anyone. So at this point it was all speculation on his part.

"I've come to make the final payment. Maura and I have decided to triple the original number we had agreed on. "

Jane swallowed hard. Triple...that was a hell of a lot of money but she could tell there was more to this.

" However there is a condition, and that is that you stay away from our family. Absolutely no contact with My wife or children. If there is any form of contact whatsoever, if you breach the contract, I will sue you for every penny Jane and trust me we have the money to keep you in court until you are old and gray "

Jane thought for a moment. She was shocked at what was spewing out of this bastards mouth " And how does Maura feel about that?" She asked

Ian placed the revised contract down on the bed beside Jane. " See for yourself. Its all there in writing and signed by Maura. In fact, it was her idea Jane."

Jane read through the contract , she couldn't believe her eyes. It was all there in writing. Everything that Ian said was true. "I don't believe it"

" Believe it Jane...she hasn't come to see you for a reason. She sent me instead. It's in your best interest to sign the papers Jane. Collect your money and move on with your life and let us move on with ours. Your services are no longer required"

Jane took a moment to think about it. It was true, all of it. Maura had not come to see her. Had not tried to contact her at all. she looked down again at the papers and at Maura's signature. She should have known better, how could she have been so blind. Fighting back the tears not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, Jane reached for the pen by her side and signed on the dotted line.

" Here, Now get the fuck out of my room you son of a bitch" she spat

Ian grabbed the papers from Jane " With pleasure Jane. Have a nice life." with that he happily made his exit.

Jane broke down and sobbed. How could she get Maura all wrong. How could she have let herself fall for a married straight woman. She wiped her tears, that was enough. She was done crying. Maura didn't want anything to do with her anymore then so be it. The emotion that was at the forefront at the moment was anger. She reached for the button and called for the Nurse.

Meanwhile down the hall Ian was waiting for the elevator. When the doors opened up he found Maura there smiling.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" She asked.

" I just wanted to check on Jane to see how she's doing" he said.

"Oh me too. Let's go together" she stepped out of the elevator.

" I just came from her room but she is fast asleep darling. You can try again later. How are the children" he changed the subject.

She shrugged her shoulders content with his suggestion . "They are doing better and better with every passing moment. " She said smiling.

"That's because they have your genes" he placed his arm around her shoulder as they reentered the elevator to take them back up to their children.

Back in Jane's room she had instructed the nurses that she wanted to change rooms and left strict instructions that she did not want any visitors other than her immediate family. She didn't want another visit from Sir Douchebag. These next two days couldn't go fast enough for her. She just wanted to get out of there and get on with her life. She turned the note pad back over and began filling the pages with all her rage. 

A/N. Runs ducts and hides from all the shoes that are being tossed at me right now.  
Please don't hate me!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N. I just want to thank you all for the reviews. I honestly can't believe the response this has gotten. To me, if you can create a reaction or emotion to a piece of Fiction then you are succeeding. **

**I just want to respond to the Guest reviewer who said that the last Chapter ruined the story because "Maura is so out of character " for signing a contract without reading it. Forgive me if I'm wrong but isn't the whole premise of Rizzles fan fiction about being "out of character". I'm pretty sure that its not is Maura's character to have her face between Jane's legs either but I'm sure no one will complain when that happens. I completely respect your opinion and would never censor any Reviews unless they were completely inappropriate of course. I'm sorry for "ruining" the story for you but hey, you won't be reading this cause you would have stopped at Chapter 18 right... ;) **

**Ok I'm done rambling. Here is another Chapter. Hopefully I won't Ruin it for anyone else. Nice little surprise for you at the end. Then I will crawl back under my rock! **

**Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 19 **

He didn't know how he did it, but Ian managed to keep Maura away from Jane. It wasn't that hard, she was so preoccupied with her babies and making sure they were ok and getting stronger so they could finally take them home. It broke her heart to see them so tiny and helpless. Abigale was doing much better than Benjamin. The poor little guy was having a rough start but at least he had an amazing mother that was there and barely left his side. Maura had left the hospital a couple of times since her children were born. She had come prepared with her clothing and had paid extra for a private room with a private bathroom and would only go home to shower and come right back. By the fourth day on her way back in she decided that she would stop off to see Jane. She couldn't believe that she had gone this long without seeing her but every time she tried she was either sleeping or she would find her room empty. She walked in to Jane's room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm so sorry. I think I have the wrong room" She said slightly embarrassed

The young woman nodded " Its ok. Are you looking for someone in particular" she asked.

"Just my friend Jane. I could swear she was in this room "

"I hate to pry but is your name Maura?"

Maura was confused as to whether or not she knew this woman. " Yes. I'm sorry, do we know each other. "

" No we don't. But I think this is for you. I found it on the window ledge"

She handed Maura a note pad. Maura looked down and recognized Jane's writing right away.

' I'm SO done. I want nothing to do with Maura or her douchebag of a husband anymore. I'm going to take my money and run and finally move on with my life. Good Riddens Doctor..'

Maura looked down at it confused.

"Are you ok? " The woman asked. " I'm sorry but I couldn't help but read it."

"I...I don't understand."

"From that letter, seems all this Jane person cared about was the Money"

Maura looked back to the woman still clearly shocked at what she had read. " Huh! "

" This Jane woman,whoever she is, all she cared about was the money." She repeated.

"She was our surrogate mother. " Maura said as she stared back down at the note pad.

" Ahhhh, that explains the money part. Consider yourself lucky if you ask me. Keeping her around could get messy. "

Maura thanked the woman and left the room and walked directly over to the Nurses station. "Excuse me, I'm Dr Maura Faulkner I'm looking for my surrogate Jane Rizzoli, do you know where she is "

"Yes, Miss Rizzoli requested to be moved and she also requested that no visitors other than her immediate family be permitted to see her."

"There must be some kind of mistake. " Maura said adamant that the Nurse was wrong.

"I'm afraid not Dr. Faulkner. Miss Rizzoli was very clear. Beside's she was released earlier this morning. "

Maura looked at the middle aged woman in shock and walked away. Her thoughts were all over the place. How could Jane leave without saying goodbye to her or the babies for that matter. She was baffled at this. Before she knew it she was walking into her children's room. Ian was standing next to his son just watching him. He turned towards Maura once he heard her footsteps and saw the look on her face.

"Maura, what's happened?" He asked.

Maura took a moment and looked up at him. " I just came from Jane's room, she's gone".

Ian smiled inwardly. " Oh, is she"

"Yes, I can't believe she would leave without saying goodbye. I guess I'm a little bit surprised. Maybe I should call her to make sure she's ok. I haven't seen her since the children were born. Everytime I would try to visit she was either asleep or not there. I feel terrible " she looked up to Ian for support.

" You have no reason to darling. You were tending to your children. " He paused for a moment. " I didn't want to tell you this as I didn't want to upset you but the other day when you saw me come from the direction of Jane's room, I may have fibbed a little" Maura raised her brow as Ian continued. " Jane wasn't asleep, I got as far as the door when I stopped as I heard voices. I assume she was talking to a family member but I did hear her say that all she wanted now was to collect her money and that she wanted nothing to do with you or I or the children. She made it very clear to whomever she was speaking to that she was glad this was all over and she could move on"

Maura closed her eyes tight fighting back the tears. " That would explain this." She handed Ian the note pad and he quickly scanned it. He thought to himself, this could not have gone any better if he planted this note himself. "According to the nurse, she had asked to change rooms and requested that no visitors other than her immediate family be allowed to see her " she continued.

Ian took a moment for his internal happy dance to end. " I'm sorry Maura. I know you liked Jane, but this just proves what her intentions were, to fill her bank account. She got exactly what she wanted. Perhaps its for the best. We can now concentrate on raising our family. " He said.

They were both pulled away from the soft cries coming from their daughter.

"Looks like someone is hungry." Ian smiled.

Maura was immediately by Abigale's side. She smiled down at her beautiful daughter.

"Perhaps it is" she stroked her back as she motioned for the Nurse.

Jane was laying in her childhood twin bed that was now in the living room. It was set up beside the couch facing the TV. Propped up with pillows Jane was flipping through the channels. She had been home for a couple of days now and was growing tired of lounging around but she knew she had to recover. She was grateful to her Father for doing this. She may have gone crazy up in her room. She had been relatively quite since shed been home. Her thoughts were on Maura and the woman she thought she knew. She felt betrayed and used.

Frank was sitting in his lazy boy nursing a beer as he studied his daughter. It was Sunday afternoon and like every Sunday Frank was home with his family while Angela was busy in the kitchen making them lunch.

Jane settled on Bruce Willis running barefoot over broken Glass in Die Hard.

" I can watch this movie a thousand times" she said.

" Yeah, it's one of his classics" Frank added "you gonna change it when the game starts right"

"Course pop. You know I wouldn't miss a Red Socks game"

They sat silently for a few minutes. Frank broke the silence when the commercial came on " So how you feeling Janie?"

"All right. Everything's still a little sore but its getting better" she said.

" I didn't mean that. I know your body will heal, but how about your head. "

Jane took a breath. Her and Frank always had an understanding. A certain way to speak to each other without getting all mushy.

"My heads ok too. I'm working through it " she said keeping it brief.

Frank nodded. " You know Janie, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you better than anyone and I know something big is eating ya"

Jane turned to her father. " They tripled the money pop "

Frank's eyes popped. " Shit Janie, that's a lot of money. Nearly half a mil" he said

" I know, and actually with medical expenses it's $535,000 to be exact." She said " of course there was a catch" she added.

" I figured as much" Frank said. " What's this catch" he asked

" The catch is that I am to have Zero contact with Maura her Husband or the kids and if I do, then they can revoke the money and sue my ass off " she said flatly.

Frank absorbed her words. " She said that, the Doctor?"

" Nope, she sent her douchebag husband to deliver the news instead. Real class act huh Pop. She put it all in writing and signed it. "

" Maybe its for the best Janie"

Jane looked at her father. " I feel used and cheap pop. All I want to do is go over there and give them a piece of my mind. To hell with the money. I don't even care anymore Pop. Its beyond money now. Now its personal."

"Get your head out of your ass Janie" Frank sat up. " What did you think was going to happen, you were all gonna become best friends and spend the holidays together. That's what people with money do, they use people like us, its in their nature." He paused and looked down at the bottle in he hands. "Think of all the good you can do with that money."

Jane took a moment to really look to her father. She could tell he wasn't telling her something.

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. " Janie, sweetheart, your mother and I didn't want to tell you this when you were pregnant. We didn't want to upset you but" he paused trying to find the right words.

"What is it Pop?" She asked concerned. Now sitting up she faced her dad.

" Your mother forced me to have a physical a couple of months ago and well, I got some test results back" another pause as Jane took a breath. " I'm sick Janie, I have cancer"

Over the next couple of weeks as Jane got stronger, she had more time to think, rationally. Her family needed her now more than ever. She had to put her own feelings aside for now. She thought a lot about Maura and how deep down, she still loved her. The more she thought about it the more she understood that the blonde was protecting her family. She held no resentment for the Maura, after all resentment was like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. She realized that fate brought her to Maura and somehow helped her to prepare to stand by her family and watch her Hero fight this illness. The money she had hated, had almost thrown back in that sorry excuse of a human beings face, would now be used to help the people she loved the most in any way it could.

Weeks past and she slowly began a very light exercise schedule. She had long since written her Final exams and had past with flying colors. She had been spending a lot of time at her parents house and was barely home. She had accompanied her father to a few appointments to get a better understanding of what he was up against. Prostate cancer was what Frank had. The prognosis seemed promising and with proper treatment the Doctors seemed to think Frank had a good shot.

Jane wanted her parents to use the money to pay for medical expenses. Frank insisted that the very expensive Insurance he had been paying for for years would cover most of the costs. Instead, she chose to use it to help Frankie pay for school and pay off her Families small mortgage that they still had on her childhood home. One less thing they had to worry about. She had plenty of money left over.

A couple of months later saw Jane moving into her new apartment. She wanted to move a little closer to home in case they needed her and she just plain wanted a bit more space. A two bedroom apartment definitely had more.

It was late August and Jane had just had a great workout at the local gym. She was feeling good and strong. One would never know that just 3 months ago she gave birth to twins. She still had a long way to go but was moving in the right direction. She often wondered about the twins and how they were. Her thoughts wouldn't stay long simply because she wouldn't allow them to. She was moving forward not backwards. Jane was gearing up to start her second and final year in College to complete her Criminal Justice degree.

It was a Sunday night and for a change Frankie, Tommy and Jane went down to the local Pub to watch the Red Sox game. They were is a wild card race to make the playoffs and it was much more exciting to be at the Bar even though Tommy was still underage and couldn't Drink.

" So Janie, you ready for school?" Frankie asked

" Yeah, I'm real excited. How about you, you still insisting on studying Global Business?"

"Yeah I love it. It's so interesting and I'm pumped about the possibility of traveling " he said.

"Who you kiding, you can't even make it 3 days without your 'mommy'" Tommy teased.

"Shut up Tommy, look who's talkin."

" Oh please Frankie. Hope that umbilical cord reaches Hong Kong or whatever foreign Country you end up in" he said laughing.

Jane had Joined in the laughter before she was glared at by the younger middle Rizzoli.

" I wouldn't laugh Janie, how's that Lasagna Ma made for you?"

"Hey she wants to feed me and make sure I eat. Who am I to argue. " She said in defence. After a brief moment she placed her hand on Frankie's shoulder. "It's ok little brother, enjoy it cause soon you'll be out in real world wearing your big boy underpants. You know, the Ninja Turtle ones" Jane and Tommy burst out laughing.

Feeling sorry for her sulking brother she decided on a truce. "Ok, ok you big baby. I tell ya what, next round is on me" she said.

"Better be Money bags. I'll take an import, its more expensive" he said smirking at her.

"Me too Janie" Tommy added.

" You got it little brother, one import coming up, and a soda for you" she glared at Tommy. "Be right back"

Jane strolled over to the crowded bar and slithered her way through to find a spot. She felt good, she hadn't felt this way in a while.

"I'll take a Carona a Blue Moon and a Coke please" she asked.

She looked up at the TV over the Bar but could sense eyes on her before she heard her name being called.

"Jane, Jane Rizzoli! Is that you" she looked over to where the male voice with the British accent was coming from.

Her eyes widened. "Casey...Casey Jones!"

A/N...Dan...dan...daaaaa!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review. I appreciate them all. Even the ones who were really pissed at Casey showing up. You'll see that he is harmless.**

**I am struggling with giving you all what you want, which would mean drastically changing the story from how I intended it to play out OR staying true to myself and telling the story the way I envisioned it...I haven't decided yet but the next chapter would dictate that. **

**Thank you all...here we go!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 20**

A full year has passed and Angela Rizzoli is over the moon with happiness. Jane and Casey were coming over to make a big announcement today. Casey had moved in with Jane just two months after they had seen each other in that Pub. Casey was back home on medical leave with a broken leg and he and Jane had quickly picked up where they had left off in their senior year and had become inseparable. There was no denying that they had a special connection and completely understood each other. The Rizzoli clan had quickly adopted Casey into the family as both his parents had passed away a few years ago. He threw himself into the military to cope with the loss but a roadside bomb saw him sidelined for a while. He was very fortunate as it could have easily cost him his life.

Over the past year Jane had gotten her degree in criminal justice and was preparing for the Academy which she would be off to the following week. Frank was continuing to fight the cancer and the prognosis looked good. Tommy was heavily involved in the family business which was a great relief and help to Frank. Tommy even went as far as to get certified and was shaping into a fine young adult. Frankie was still deep in the depths of Academia and studying to get his Business degree. Angela, the Matriarch of the family was there making sure everyone was taking care of themselves and always had a full stomach.

Jane kept to the contract and had not had any contact with Maura or the twins. There wasn't a day that went on that she didn't think of the Blonde beauty and how she was doing. She wondered what the twins looked like and hope they looked like their mother.  
Above all, she wished she was happy.

Jane finally came out of her bedroom and found Casey pacing the living room.

"Will you cut it out, you're going to wear a hole out in the rug" she said as she began to put her boots on.

" I'm sorry Jane, I'm just nervous. This is a big announcement and I don't want to screw it up."

Jane walked over to him and placed both hands on his cheeks. " Your not gonna screw it up. We're in this together. " She gave him a warm hug. " Come on, let's go. I'm sure Ma is anxiously awaiting us with a feast fit for a king..and queen" she smiled.

Not one to disappoint, the dining room table was quite a sight. From Antipasto, to home made pizza to tiny Rice Balls, and that was just tha appetizers. There was Baked Ziti and Chicken Parm in the oven along with an array of side dishes.

"Frank, open that wine up so the bottle breathes. " Angela ordered. She was on a mission to make everything perfect.

" Seriously Ang, who the hell drinks Wine anyway. " Frank said as he struggled to uncork the bottle of Masi.

"Its a special occasion Frank. They have an announcement to make. Wine is fancy, so just shush and open the bottle already"

Frank shook his head at his high strung wife. "Don't you dare touch that young man" she yelled and she saw Tommy approach from the corner of her eye.

"Come on Ma, I'm starvin. Just one " he reached for a rice ball when his hand was quickly slapped away.

" Not until your sister gets here. Now go away".

" Oh look, they're here" he pointed towards the door and Angela quickly turned around smiling only to find nobody there. She turned back to see Tommy bolting off, rice ball in hand. Angela shook her head just as the front door really did open.

They were all seated having a wonderful Sunday dinner. Angela had noticed that Jane and Casey kept stealing glances at each other all night. She was bursting with anticipation, but she would have to wait until desert.

"Angela this Tiramisu is so delicious. You must give me the recipe so I can try it out for my...for Jane". Casey said.

Angela beamed at that. She was so happy that Jane had found someone like him. "Of course Charles, I will be happy to give it to you. It was my Nonna's recipe".

There was a comfortable silence when she noticed Jane place her hand on top of Casey's.

"Ma, Pop, Frankie Tommy, as you all know Casey and I have an something to tell you. Casey and I are ... "

Angela smiled brightly and sat up straight to give them her full attention. She couldn't wait for this moment. She had visions of Wedding cakes and white dresses and could here Wedding bells.

Jane gave a comforting nod to Casey and squeezed his hand and both simultaneously spoke. "Gay!"

"WHAT!" Angela's jaw dropped , Frankie spit out his coffee, Frank had a little smirk on his face and Tommy was laughing hysterically. 

-

The Isles foundation was hosting a charity event for a Children's Hospital in NYC and Maura and the twins had made the trip to the Big Apple. Ian was once again out of the country on business. The venue was set up like a carnival for all the kids. Richard Isles was in his glory as he and Constance proudly showed off their beautiful grandkids to all the Socialite friends. Now at 15 months old the twins were getting into everything and were very mobile. Maura had taken a 6 month leave from the Coroners office to be home with her newborns. She had since finished her residency and was now a Forensic Pathologist. She had everything she wanted, her Dream job, two. gorgeous and healthy children and a beautiful home. What more could she ask for. She continued to ask herself the same question over and over 'if she had all those things, then why was she so unhappy'.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter calling out to her happily as she ran away from her Grandfather who was chasing her "Mamamamama!" She ran to her mothers opens arms.

"Hello my Angel. Did you have fun with Grandpa?" She lifted Abigale up and the little blonde beauty gave her mother a sloppy wet kiss. Those were always Maura's favorite's.

"Mama da cowns" the little girl pointed.

"Yes those are Clowns Abigale. Did you like the clowns?"

The toddler simply nodded and began to play with Maura's necklace. "B..B..Benamin cared da cowns".

" Is he , is Abigale scared of the clowns" Maura asked

"No, siwwy Mama, Abiga wike da cowns"

Just then she noticed Constance walking with Benjamin holding onto her for dear life. "Maura darling, I think Benjamin is terrified of the clowns" she stated the obvious.

"Can you blame the poor boy, they are a little scary" Richard added.

"You're not helping dear" Constance warned.

Richard looked at his grandson " Come on Benjamin, Grandpa will take you to get some cotton candy. Would you like that?" The boy nodded. And squirmed for his grandmother to set him down.

"I con too Ganpa" Abigale was quick to follow.

Maura stood by smiling as she watched her father grab hold of her children's tiny hands  
and walk off.

"Not too much Candy Daddy" she hollered while they were still within earshot.

"I'll go with them darling and make sure he doesn't go overboard. You know how he like to spoil them"

"Thank you mother"

Maura was left alone for a brief moment before she was approached by an old colleague of hers.

"Maura, thank you so much for the invitation. My son and my grandkids are having a wonderful time and for a great cause no less"

"Dr. Sommers, I'm so happy you could make it. How are you doing?" Maura asked Politely  
"I heard that you were thinking of retiring. Tell me it isn't true?"

" Yes, I'm afraid so. I love my work but its time. I'm not getting any younger. Margaret is very happy that we will be spending more time together"

" Well when the retirement is your idea and your hand wasn't forced then it makes it easier."

"Maura, I'm retiring in 6 months, and I have put in a recommendation for you to replace me"

"Me!" Maura was surprised. "Dr. Sommers that is such an honor, but I don't know. I am very Happy in my current position."

"I understand Maura. All I ask is that you consider it. The ME's office would be lucky to have someone as brilliant as you." He added.

A blush rose to Maura's cheeks." That's very kind of you Phil. I will give it some serious consideration. Thank you"

Maura was left alone as the man returned to his family. A job offer was not something she would have imagined for herself right now. She went to search for her children who she was sure would be on a sugar high by now.

Maura was preparing her children for the ride back to their hotel. She was fastening the very tired toddlers in to the double stroller when an old friend of the Faulkner's approached her.

"Maura, its so lovely to see you. " The man said.

"Hello Mr. Thornton, its lovely to see you as well." Maura replied politely.

" I see you have your hands full here. Congratulations , your children are beautiful."

"Thank you, they are a real blessing to both Ian and I" she said

"Speaking of the lad, where is he? I have not seen that boy since I ran into him in the South of France"

" He is out of the Country right now curatting a show in Madrid" Maura paused " I'm sorry did you say the South of France?" She asked

"Yes, I was watching a football match in a small Cafe when to my surprise in walked Ian. It was about two years ago and I remember Ian being rather excited about a new Yacht he had acquired. He said he was going to set sail on an Expedition for 3 months. Its a pity you couldn't join him, he did say you were under the weather and now I see why" he pointed to the children.

Maura didn't feel the need to inform the man that the twins were born by way of a surrogate. She thought back, Ian hasn't been to the South of France in recent years. He had told Maura that he was having the Yacht stored until he had the time to use it.  
A light bulb suddenly went off, he was supposed to be in Africa for 3 months. Had he lied to her.

"Are you alright Maura?" The man asked as he saw the expression on the blondes face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you" Maura paused "I was just thinking that it is a pity I couldn't join Ian on that trip and had to send him off alone."

" Well, I doubt he was alone. He had an entourage of people with him. From his assistant to a number of other colleagues as he introduced them. I imagine their Expedition went well?"

"Hmm, oh yes. Went very well"

"Wonderful, well you must say hello to him from me. Enjoy the rest of the evening Maura" the man said.

"I will definitely tell him that I had the pleasure of your company this evening".  
Maura smiled as the kind gentleman walked away.

A number of different thoughts were swimming through her mind right now. Thoughts that she could not deal with at the moment due to her two very tired and cranky children.

She made her way back to the hotel in a trance, not really sure how she had gotten there. Her parents had a suite across the hall and were in close contact with Maura and the children. Maura put the kids to bed and started to recount things in her mind. She thought back to the early years in her marriage and to how many times Ian had actually been away on Business and for how long. His trips were never shorter than a week the longest being his trip to Africa when they found out Jane was pregnant. She knew for a fact that Ian had not been to the South of France because he complained on multiple occasions that he had not been on the Yacht yet and had to have it stored.

Her mind was swimming and she was frustrated that she couldn't do more from her location. She would take care of this when she returned home.

A couple of days later Maura had put the children down for a nap and found herself in Ian's study. He wasn't due back from Spain for another 2 weeks so this gave Maura plenty of time to search for what she was looking for. She went through all his old documents from past travel plans and his current travel plans. He had told her he was in Madrid for 3 weeks for an Art opening, but from his itinerary, it shows that he was only in Madrid for a few days then he was off to the South of France.

"On his Boat no doubt" Maura mumbled to herself.

She knew what she had to do. She dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Pumpkin. do you miss us already" her Father answered happily

"Daddy.." Maura said with a shaky voice

"What is it Darling? Are you ok?"

"Daddy...I need you" was all she said.

Maura told her father everything she had discovered about Ian. He listened and tried to remain calm. It was no secret how he felt about his son-in-law. He reassured Maura that he would handle it.

"Don't worry Pumpkin, Daddy will handle it. When is he due back?"

" In 2 weeks. What are you going to do" she asked

"Research. You don't worry about a thing. Do you trust me?" He asked his daughter

"Of course I do Daddy"

" Ok, here is what you are going to do"

Richard proceeded to give Maura instructions on what to do next. There wasn't too much time before Ian returned so they needed to work fast. He was not going to let that scumbag hurt his daughter anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N. Thank you all so much for your kind words. They are much appreciated. Thank you all for your support. I'm going to stick to telling the story my way.  
To the guest reviewer who said I was "lame" and that I ruined the story, I'm sorry you feel that way but I've been called much worse.  
Just cause you guys are so awesome, here is the next chapter.  
Enjoy..**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 21  
**

The 2 weeks had passed and Maura had returned home from work and walked in to the sounds of Ian screaming.

Maria, the children's Nanny was standing there with both children attached to each of her legs listening to their father lose his shit.

Maura immediately went to the twins who were now crying.  
"What in the world is going on in here" she asked

"So sorry Signora Maura, I no see what they do. They make a mess an broke the boat". The older Italian woman spoke in her broken English

Maura peeked her head into Ian's Study and found that a number of his prized possessions on the ground in pieces. She smirked inwardly and turned back to the woman.

"Its ok Maria, can you please take the children to the park for a little while. I need to speak to my husband. " She asked politely.

"Si Signora Maura" the woman replied

Maura gave each of her children a kiss and sent them off. " Maria , please leave the door unlocked, I'm expecting a visitor"

The woman nodded and was off.

Maura took a deep breath and entered the study. "Ian, do you realize you have frightened the children" she began

"I don't bloody well care Maura, look what those two terror's have done. They have destroyed everything. Can you not find more suitable help to control your children" Ian spat out as he tried to salvage some of his possessions.

Maura's blood was now boiling. " Maria is plenty suitable to care for the children. She has been nothing but loving and caring and exactly what the twins need. And don't you mean OUR children Ian ...oh wait, that's right you wouldn't refer to them as that because all you are to them is nothing but a sperm donor " she was angry now. " Perhaps if you spent more than 5 minutes with them they would understand that your worldly possessions are important to you and should not be touched. But oh, you're too busy off globe trotting, opening galleries in exotic locations. Isn't that right Ian "

Ian now stood upright " I'm not globe trotting. I'm working Maura, you of all people should know how important that is to me."

"More important than your family?" she spat and raised her hand up "don't, I already know the answer to that. The fact is Ian that a lot of things are more important to you. You don't care about anyone but yourself and your pathetic toys. "

Ian was growing angry now. " These are not toys Maura. " He picked up a object from the ground. " This is an ancient Tribal mask that I dug up in Africa. And now its in two pieces" he said angrily.

Maura crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. " Hmm that's funny because that's not what the invoice said. " Ian quickly looked up. " $74.99 Amazon. Its great that they could ship it to you at your office while you were 'IN AFRICA' ." She had a smug look on her face and Ian was going to blow.  
" Did your assistant sign for it" she added.

Ian's face went red. He slammed what was left of the Mask to the ground and walked right up to Maura. She didn't budge, didn't move an inch. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"Mr Thornton say's hello by the way. Imagine his surprise when he saw his old mates son stroll into the cafe he was sitting at. How many women were there Ian? A couple dozen over the years. Did they satisfy you...you are so pathetic Ian... You disgust me " she added the final blow.

He went to speak but was stopped by a voice from the entry way.  
"I would be very careful about the next words that come out of your mouth"

Maura turned at her Father voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ian said.

"What I should have done a long time ago"  
Richard walked over to his daughter making sure every step he took he heard the crunching of glass beneath him. He was sure to step on anything salvageable that was in his path. This only infuriated Ian more.

He kissed Maura's cheek. "Hello pumpkin" he said smiling

"Hi daddy"

" This is none of your Business Richard. This is between Maura and I"

" That's where your wrong old boy, this is VERY much my business. You should be thanking me Faulkner"

"Oh really, and why is that"

" Because you will never have the feeling of heartache when your daughter calls you crying because of what a man did to her. "

Ian scrunched up his brows confused as Richard continued.

" And the reason you won't be heartbroken is because there won't be anyone calling you Daddy. At least not my granddaughter, or grandson for that matter. You should also thank me because you will have been spared the heartache of knowing what it feels like to have your children hate you. Do you know why that is". he paused not giving Ian a chance to speak. " because they won't know who you are" he smiled brightly

" You are crazy old man. Those are my children"

" That is total Bullshit". Ian stepped back. Maura never cursed. " Admit it Ian, you never wanted those kids. You never wanted a family. I just can't believe it took me this long to see it. All you care about is yourself."

" No matter what you think Maura I'm still their Father" he said

This enraged her. " FATHER! Is that what you think you are. You're not a Father, a Father spends time with his kids. He teaches them right from wrong. He reads to them, plays with them. He loves them unconditionally and doesn't go insane when they break a few things. A Father tucks his kids in at night and kisses their hurt away. A father thinks about his kids while he is away and can't wait to get back home to see him not extend his trips longer for no apparent reason. So see Ian, you're not a Father... you're barely a MAN." The last words stung. "Just tell me why! Why did you agree to have them if you didn't want them. Why Ian. Why?"

" I needed something to keep you occupied. First it was your studies, that seemed to work. You were always busy and with that winding down I needed something else to keep you occupied so you wouldn't wonder or care about where I was or who I was with." He said.

"You son of a bitch" she said as she slapped him across the face.

He laughed at her.

Richard had seen and heard enough. "Its time for you to leave Ian"

" I'm not going anywhere. This is my house , that's my wife and those are my kids. "

Richard stepped right into Ian's face, nose to nose . " Do you know who you're talking to Faulkner? Have you forgotten who I am? Let's not forget that your family has what it has because of Phillip Isles, MY father. Your family was nothing so be very VERY careful on how you choose to handle this because I will RUIN you and you will be left with nothing but the clothes on your back and the wonder of how it all went so terribly wrong."

Ian stepped back from his Father in law. If there was one thing he knew in all the years that he's known Richard was that he was a very powerful man and his word, was Gold.

"You can't expect me to just walk away" he said.

" You already have Ian, A long time ago. I don't think you were ever really here" Maura answered.

"What do you want" he asked

"I want you to give up your parental rights. Walk away and don't look back"

"What! I'm not doing that Maura"

" Make it easy on yourself Ian. You didn't want a family, so don't pretend like you want to fight for one now. If you even have an ounce of love for those kids at all, then you'll leave before they remember who you are and have to suffer the disappointment, or feel like its their fault that you are never around. " Maura said.

" You can either leave with something now, or with nothing later. You choose Faulkner"

Ian looked between Father and daughter and began walking out the door. "I'll be back for my things" he said.

"No need, they're already packed." Maura said " oh and Ian, one more thing, MY children didn't break your toys...I did" she looked him straight in the eye.

Ian clenched his jaw and walked out of the room and out of the house.

When Maura heard the door slam shut she finally turned to her Father and began to sob.

"Shhh, its ok Pumpkin, he will never hurt you again. I promise you that".

And just like that, In her Father, she shall trust.

In the coming weeks Maura had gone through hell emotionally. Richard had stayed to make sure she was ok and Constance had joined them a few days later. She struggled with the guilt of what she had asked Ian to do in giving up his parental rights. Richard knew his Daughter would feel guilty, so every time she expressed it he would remind her of what Ian had done. Of his infidelity over the years. He even had some photos of Ian with who Maura recognized as his assistant prancing around half naked on his Yacht. Then, the ultimate reminder, the ultimate reassurance that she had made the right decision was simply how little to no fight Ian put up. He was more concerned about what he got in the settlement. That was proof enough to her that he never wanted her or their children and that was a hard pill to swallow. But then she looked at her two miracles, they would be a constant reminder of the only right thing that Ian ever did.

All of the reminders of him were gone now. It was sad that the kids didn't even notice he was gone. He had maybe spent a total of 4 months with then in their young lives. They would never remember him and Maura would have to think hard about what she would want them to know in the future. For now, she needed to concentrate on moving forward. On being the best Mother and Father she could for her children. There was not a doubt in her mind that she could do it.

Jane had to live with the backlash of her and Casey's announcement. She hadn't spoken to her mother in two weeks. To say Angela was shocked was an understatement. She was oh so close to getting her Daughter married. That was her dream, wasn't it every mothers. Not only that, but never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Casey was Gay. He didn't fit the profile, but then again there was her Daughter right in front of her this whole time and she was completely blind. The only one who had any sense in that house was Frank.

"Ang, its not the end of the world" he tried to reason with his stubborn wife.

"Frank, do you understand ! Your daughter is gay."

"Yeah so!"

"She's never bringin home a son in law for you to watch football with"

" I don't need a son in law. I have Frankie and Tommy, and hell Janie knows more about football than those two knuckleheads combined"

"How are you ok with this" she asked. "It goes against everything the church says Frank"

" Don't talk to me about the church Ang. I aint going there. The church teaches you about family, and Love. Isn't that enough"

Angela shook her head. They had been at it for weeks. " You can't disown her Ang, I won't allow that to happen. She is still our little girl"

"I'm not going to disown her Frank. I just don't know if its something I can get used to. Maybe it's a phase, yeah that's it! It's a phase... She will come around".

"It aint a phase Ang..don't get your hopes up. "

"How could she do this to me" she said.

Frank put his arm around his wife. " She didn't do this to you Ang, she did this FOR herself. "

Angela stayed quiet and thought about Franks words. How was her husband so calm with all of this.

"Besides, maybe one day she'll bring home a girly girl and you can dress her up like a doll. " He laughed.

"You think" she said

Frank shrugged his shoulders. " Hey, I'm just grateful that no man is ever gonna touch my little girl " they both chuckled. "Call her Ang, invite her to Sunday Dinner. "

Angela nodded and left the room to go call her Daughter and invite her and her Gay boyfriend for dinner.

Months had past and although Angela wasn't thrilled with Jane's lifestyle she tolerated it. She laid back and didn't give her any grief. Jane was extremely thankful for that and promised she would never do anything disrespectful in her parents presence.

Casey was still trying to lay low. Being openly Gay and in the Military wasn't something he was ready for. He was happy he and Jane had this understanding. They always had. When they met up again they spent hours and hours catching up. Casey told Jane about all the hardships he's had over the years and she immediately felt for him. That's why she offered him the 2nd bedroom in her apartment. They were the best roommates, Casey loved to cook and clean and Jane loved to eat , she had it good.

It was Jane's first weekend home from the. Academy in a while and her and Casey were planning on hitting a Gay Bar. She was in the mood to go out and let loose a little.

"Casey if you don't hurry up I am going to kick your ass" she yelled at him through the bathroom door. " I don't get it , I got all this Money and I'm sharing a bathroom with you" she added shaking her head.

"Oh be quiet Jane. You love having me around. This apartment would be empty without me. Besides, it's not my fault that with a family full of Plumbers no one has repaired your shower yet. "

Jane growled. " Just hurry up Casey"

A minute later the bathroom door opened and out walked Casey sopping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist with a cloud of steam behind him.

"Finally! There better be hot water or I'm setting you up with a straight guy".

Just as Jane closed the bathroom door they heard a knock at the door.

"Do me a favor and get the door. Maybe its the cute UPS guy" she said.

He smiled at the thought and went to answer the door in his towel.

Unless the UPS guy was about 5'5 with long honey blonde hair, hazel eyes and looked stunning in a wrap dress then this definitely wasn't him.

"Um Hi.." He smiled and wiped his dripping forehead and tightened the towel. "Can I help you"

Maura stood there shocked. "I must have the wrong apartment. " She said.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Jane, Jane Rizzoli, I was told she lived here. But I can see that I'm wrong. Sorry to have disturbed you"

"No, you got the right place. Jane's just in the shower. We were just getting ready to go out. Would you like to come in"

"Uh..." Maura stood there in shock as the realization hit her. " No, its ok. I'll come back another time"

She quickly ran off without a word.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name" he yelled after her

Maura didn't turn back. She just kept running. Out the door and right into the awaiting car.

"Take me home James" she told the driver. She stared out the window through blurry eyes.

When she hired someone to find Jane, she was surprised that they found her so quickly. She had moved to a nicer part of town. She just never thought that she would have been met with that. Jane had clearly moved on. Just like she had written on that note pad all those months ago. There was nothing left here for Maura. She needed to get away from the reminders, she needed to escape.

When she got home she made the most important call of her life

"Hello Phil, it's Maura how are you? I hope I'm not disturbing you but if the job offer is still open I'd love to accept. The west Coast is just what we need"

-

**A/N. And there we have it folks...rock bottom. There is only one way to go from here. UP! ;). **

**When I came up with this idea, I knew from the very start that there would be a time skip. How do two people who are obviously in love go a decade without speaking? Well, lies, betrayal, misunderstandings, bad timing...a series of unfortunate events.  
I think I've accomplished all that.(Geez, I have family members that haven't spoken in 20 years)  
Next chapter their Journey back to each other begins. I'm sorry if this is not what you all wanted , but it's they way I had planned it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N. Thank you all for you kind words. They are much appreciated. Enjoy the next chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 22. **

Jane was kneeling on the grass squinting from the sunlight. It was a beautiful sunny day and she was having a moment with her Pop.

" The new Logo looks great Pop. Tommy had it painted on the Van. You should see it, Its awesome. " She paused. "Oh , and Frankie finally caved and admitted he hates Global Business. He said he can't stand being away from home. Who would have thought a Rizzoli wanting to come back. Its funny ain't it Pop. Anyways he said he wants to be cop. Go figure! Ma's having a shit fit that he's joining the academy" Jane picked at a blade of grass and sat in silence. "I miss you Pop, I miss you Everyday! " She made the sign of the cross, kissed her hand and touched the smiling picture of her Father that adorned his tombstone. "I'll see you next month".

She stood and made her way back to her squad car. She felt her hip vibrate and quickly answered.

"Rizzoli"

"Jane where are you? Cav is looking for you."

"On my way Frost. Be there in 15..5 if I put the lights on" she laughed and hung up.

Frank Rizzoli had passed away peacefully, with his kids and wife by his side. His prognosis was looking good and he was in the clear. The Doctors had said he had beat the Cancer and was given the 5 year all clear. So when he collapsed a year later while he was mowing the lawn and the Doctors said he had phenomena, they were almost relieved it wasn't because of the Cancer. A few months past and Angela noticed that he was always out of breath, even from something as simple as tying his shoes. She made sure he got checked out and that's when they found the spots on his lungs. It was inoperable, and it didn't look good at all. When given the option for Chemo, Frank simply asked if it would cure him. The Doctors told him chemo would simply prolong the inevitable and maybe add 2-3 months to his life. Frank declined for the simple fact that he didn't want his family to see him suffer through that, he did it for them and opted for radiation Doctors gave him 7 months. He lasted 7 months and 2 days. That, was 5 years ago.

Angela was heartbroken and so were his children. He was a great man who left a legacy for his Family. Jane remembers how he always fought for her, no matter what. She thought back to a moment in the hospital near the end.

" Hi Pop. " Jane leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Hi Janie...how's my best girl doing" He said in a weak voice

She wiped a tear. " I'm doing good pop." She said as she held his hand. " I got a letter from Casey today. He sends his love and hopes to see you soon. Once his tour is over"

Frank smiled. " That's nice Janie. I always liked him"

"Yeah so did I. You sure you two weren't pulling my leg and are planning on getting married after all."

Jane turned to her mother " Ma, how many times we gotta go there. Casey is GAY, I am GAY, we are not getting married. Get over it already. Its been years "

"A mother can hope can't she"

Jane was about to respond when she heard her pops voice.

"Enough already. Ang, come over here"

Angela approached the Hospital bed across from Jane and took her husbands other hand.

"Ang, I'm not gonna be around much longer" a tear slid down her Face. " I need you to promise me something"

"Anything Amore" Angela said

Jane smiled at the term of endearment her mother used.

" You have to promise me that you stop this with Jane. Stop trying to change her. Accept her for who she is."

"I do accept her" Angela said.

" Ang, look at me"

Angela looked into her dying husbands eyes

"This is my dying wish, promise me you'll accept Jane and her choice. Embrace it Ang. Life is too short and I want to leave this earth knowing my two best girls will be ok. Promise me you'll never turn your back on her!" He repeated.

Angela wiped her tears away. " I promise Frank, I promise" she looked up to Jane who was sobbing and stroked her face " I promise baby"

Jane shook the memory from her mind as she pulled up in front of BPD.

Jane Rizzoli had swagger. The youngest woman to ever make Detective and at this rate she'd make Sergeant by the time she was Forty. There was no doubt in anyone's mind why Jane was promoted. She graduated at the top of her Academy, had a Criminal Justice Degree, and dedicated her life to being a cop. Whatever task she was given, she handled and exceeded all her superiors expectations. So naturally, when a position became available in the Homicide unit, Jane was the Brass' first choice. That is where she has called home for the past 4 years.

She strolled into the Division One Cafe for her morning chat with her Mother.

"Morning Ma! How you doing" she asked

"Hey Janie, I'm doing ok. You want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, just a coffee. Cav's looking for me" she said.

A smile appeared on Angela's face as she prepared Jane Coffee " How is Sean doing?"

"I don't know Ma. He's Cav...fine I guess" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Will you give him this" Angela placed another cup of coffee in front of Jane. She had drawn a smiley face on the lid.

Jane looked down at it. " Ewwww...no Ma! I refuse to play matchmaker between you and my boss."

"Oh come on Janie. Its just a coffee"

"Don't you think its too soon Ma."

"Janie, its been 4 years. I loved your father with everything I had, and we had 32 years together and 3 wonderful children. But he's gone now, and he's not coming back. When you spend that long with someone and then their gone, a person gets lonely Janie. " She looked into her eyes " I just want a companion. That's all " she said pleasingly.

"Fine! But I get the one with the smiley face" she said

"Thanks honey" Angela kissed her daughters cheek. " Come by for dinner tonight"

"We'll see...love you" and she was out the door.

She walked in the squad room and found that there were many people gathered. She made her way through the crowd.

"Hey Jane, that for me" Frost asked seeing the extra coffee in her hands.

"You wish..." She took a few more steps.

"Hey Leu, my Ma sent this for you"

Sean looked up with a light blush and took the cup from Jane. "Thanks Rizzoli. I'll have to go by and thank Angela later" he smiled as Jane, without knowing was glaring at him. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, listen up. " He began speaking to the group. " As you all know Dr Crouch is retiring at the end of the week and the powers that be have selected a replacement. "

"About time!" Someone heckled from the back."The guy's a Dinosaur" There was a small chuckle throughout the room.

" His replacement is coming to us from San Francisco. Her Name is Dr. Maura Isles. Dr Crouch should be up here any minute to introduce her"

"Maura...sounds like an old Hag" Crowe joked.

Jane just shook her head and turned to Frost. " I knew a Maura once...she wasn't no old hag that's for sure..she was a fox" Jane said smiling at the memory.

"Hey maybe its the same Maura" Frost said

"Nah..her name wasn't Maura Isles, it was Maura Fau...ck...me" Jane's jaw dropped.

Frost furrowed his brows "Say what!"

"Ah Dr Crouch, Dr Isles welcome to BPD. Everyone, this is Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner for the Common Wealth of Massachusetts. "

The group collectively said hello and welcome their new ME. Frost saw Jane's face go white.

"Jane..Jane...you ok?" He asked. He looked at where Jane's line of sight was and it clicked

"Same Maura isn't it" she just nodded her head. Maura had not spotted her yet through the small crown.

"I...I gotta get out of here" she stumbled back

"Wait..Jane where you going. Geez Jane, what did you do to her. Must have been bad for you to be acting like this. " Frost said.

" I had her children" she mumbled and left the room.

"This Is Detective Frost and Detective Riz...where did she go?" Sean asked Frost

"Uh, urgent call. She'll be right back" he shook Maura's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Dr Isles" he smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Likewise Detective Frost" Maura smiled.

Sean Proceeded to introduce her to the rest of the Detectives in the room and then her and Dr Crouch went off to their brunch with the Governor.

"Hey Korsak, you seen Jane". Frost asked a short time later.

"No, I thought she was with you" he said.

"When she saw the new ME she freaked out and left. I think they may know each other". He said.

"Really! Well let's go find her. "

They both went in search of Jane. They found her in an Interrogation room that was rarely used. Pacing back and fourth. "So what's the deal with you and the New ME" Korsak asked.

Jane stopped and looked up at her current and ex partner. "It's complicated. " She said as she continued pacing. " I can't be here..I...I..I need to get out of here"

"Jane, relax she's gone. Her, Cav and Crouch went to brunch with the Governor." Frost assured her.

Jane looked up relieved " oh thank god. Just enough time to pack my things"

"What! What the hell are you talking about Jane. You're not going anywhere. "

"You don't understand Frost. I can't be near her. " Jane said Panicking.

"Why not. Is she that good?" Frost asked

She looked at him "what!...oh, no..God Frost get your mind out of the gutter. " She paused not sure if she should tell them. They both stood there waiting. "Ok, you two better sit down for this. "

Jane proceeded to tell them everything. Every detail she could remember. It had been over a decade since she had laid eyes on her. But boy did she still look amazing.

Vince and Frost were surprised once they heard the whole story. They promised to have Jane's back and would figure out a way to deal with this.

Later that afternoon Sean had escorted Maura back to BPD.

"Dr Isles, there is someone I'd like you to meet before you head back down to the Morgue."

"Certainly Lieutenant"

They walked in the Cafe and right up to the Counter where Angela had her back to them.

"Hey Angela, I'd like you to meet our new ME" Angela turned to face them " this is Dr M..."

"Maura!" Angela gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Angela!" Maura looked at her stunned.

"You two know each other!" Sean said " well if you know Angela then you must also know her daughter " Maura looked at Sean " Detective Jane Rizzoli?"

Now it was Maura turn to gasp. Her eyes instantly filled. She looked at Angela "She's a Detective? " She smiled " She did it." Angela nodded.

Sean looked back and fourth between both women. " Dr Isles, would you like me to escort you back to the Morgue?" He said sensing maybe the two ladies needed a moment. "No, no I'll be fine. I'm sure I can find my way" She said keeping her eyes on Angela.

Sean excused himself and left them alone.

They booth stood there silent for a moment. Each carefully choosing their words. Maura could see anger in the older woman's eyes.

" Angela , I." Maura began.

Angela stopped her before she had a chance to speak. " No, you don't get to do this. You don't get to care about how my Daughter has been over the past decade. You don't get to just waltz back into her life now. Not after what you did to her "

"Angela, please let me explain"

"NO! , I don't want to hear it "

" I do" They both turned at the voice. "I wanna hear it" Jane said.

Maura turned towards the brunette

"Jane, hi.." Their eyes connected and it was like it was all those years ago. She continued when she saw Jane wasn't interested in small talk. " I think it would be better if we could go somewhere and Talk" she suggested.

" So that's it, you waltz in here and snap your fingers and we're just supposed to concede to your demands" Jane spat out

" Jane, it was just a suggestion. If you want to talk here we can." Maura was willing to do whatever Jane wanted.

Jane thought for a moment. She had 4 pairs of eyes on her waiting for a response.

" Not here, tonight. Are you free tonight." She asked

" I...I..uh have the kids." Maura looked down.

Jane shut her eyes tight at the mention of the kids.

"But, I can get a sitter. Please Jane, there is a lot we need to talk about"

"Fine" With little emotion Jane walked over to the counter and grabbed the note pad where Angela took her orders and a pen. She scribbled down an address and handed it to the Blonde beauty. "Meet me here, 8:30"Maura took the paper and Jane walked away without another word. Maura turned to Angela and wiped a tear away before she too made her silent escape.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N. Thank you to everyone for your reviews follows and fave's. They are very much appreciated. Sorry this one took a little longer. I re-wrote it 3 times and I hope I did it justice. I've just about finished writing Ch 24 and it is extremely long and I'm wondering if I should split it up or if you guys want the long chapter. Would love some feed back. **

**For now, enjoy this one. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 23**

Jane was picking at the label on the bottle of beer she was holding when she saw Maura approach. She took a deep breath to prepare for the conversation they were about to have.

" Hello Jane, may I sit down." the blonde politely asked

Jane motioned to the empty seat. " I ordered you a glass of wine." she said coldly.

Maura picked up on Jane's mood. " Thank you. That was very thoughtful." She slipped into the booth across from Jane and folded her hands on the table.

There was an awkward silence before Maura decided to speak. " So, Detective..that's great Jane. Congratulations. "

Jane nodded showing no emotion as the waitress placed Maura's wine in front of her.

" Before you say anything, do I need to contact a lawyer or something" Jane asked.

" Why would you need a lawyer ?" Maura asked puzzled.

" Because I'm breaching the contract. Remember, the contract you wrote up stating I was not to have any contact with you! "

Maura bowed her head. " Jane, that wasn't me. I had nothing to do with that. In fact, I didn't even know about that until a couple of months ago."

" That's bullshit Maura, and you know it"

Maura jumped at Jane's sudden outburst. " I swear to you Jane, it was all Ian. When he came back from Brazil, he had the idea to triple your fee and he told me he was going to take care of it. He said that he was so grateful for what you were doing for us that it was the very least we could do. He said he would have our lawyer revise it and he did, but then you went into labor and I was in such a panic to get to you and I signed it without reading it. I saw that the Dollar amount had tripled and I signed it. I swear to you Jane I had no knowledge of the other provisions that he added. I was a fool not to read it, but you have to understand, I had no reason not to trust Ian. "

Maura looked to Jane for some kind of reaction. When she found none she continued. " When I was packing our things to move back to Boston, I was going through some old files and stumbled on the contract. That's when I read it and discovered what Ian had done."

" You expect me to believe that Maura. How stupid do you think I am. After what I did for you, you treated me like shit. Like I was nothing. Do you understand the way I felt. I felt like you used me." She paused and shook her head at the memory " I think what hurt the most was that you never came to see me, not once after I had your children. You just walked out of that room with your family and left me. Like I was nothing."

Maura looked down at her hands trying to fight back the tears. " I tried Jane. I came a few times. Every time I did come you were either asleep or the room was empty. " She paused. " Please Jane, you have to believe me. You know that I can't lie"

Jane thought about that. It was true, Maura was incapable of lying. That had to account for something, but why was she having such a hard time with it.

Maura took a moment. "Jane, I came to your hospital room and you were gone. The woman there gave me a note pad that you left behind. I read your note and it was clear that you wanted nothing to do with us. You asked the nurses to change rooms, and instructed them that only immediate family members were permitted to see you "

"Wait, what note. " Jane asked.

" It was on a notepad that was left on the windowsill. It said that you couldn't wait to move on and just wanted collect your money and run"

Jane thought back. " Oh, shit. Maura that wasn't a note to you, that was therapy" she said. " My therapist suggested I write my feelings down. At that moment I had just had a little visit from your lovely Husband telling me to stay away from you and the kids. I was angry." She continued. " He told me it was all your idea , that you sent him and that you got what you wanted and my 'services' were no longer required. "

Maura shook her head fighting back the tears. She had no idea to what lengths Ian went to. " Jane, I'm so sorry he did that to you. I never wanted that. I would never treat you that way. You gave me the greatest gift anyone could ask for. I had nothing but Gratitude for you. "

They were silent for a moment. Jane just shook her head. " I want to believe you Maura, but it all seems so crazy. How could you not know. How can I be so sure that you're not just blaming Ian now because its convenient. You walked out of that delivery room and I never saw you again. "

Maura looked deeply into Jane's chocolate brown eyes."You can believe me because its the truth Jane."

Jane held her gaze for a few seconds. Long enough to have the pain come back. She broke eye contact. " I need time Maura. I know its been almost 12 years but to me, it still feels like it was yesterday. I tried not to be angry with you, I really did. And I think it was working for a little while, but every time I thought of you, and trust me I thought of you a lot, it would just all come back."

Maura's eyes were now glossy. " I understand Jane. I understand that you thought that I turned my back on you. I thought you did the exact same thing to me. I know its going to take some time." She paused. " I wasn't expecting to see you today. I was planning on looking for you and try to make things right. I had no idea what to expect. I guess I'm just happy that you agreed to talk. I get that you're angry, I just wanted a chance to explain so even if you stayed angry at least you'd know the truth." She wiped a stray tear away. " I hope one day, you can find it in your heart to forgive me because I really did care about you Jane. I still do." She took a deep breath. " I had it all Jane, I had a husband who I thought I loved, two beautiful healthy babies, and a dream Job that I worked all of my adult life for, and I could never understand why I was so unhappy. " She paused as Jane continued to listen intently. " I thought it was because of Him, but even after our marriage was dissolved and Ian was out of my life, I was still miserable and that's because you weren't there. You were gone. I finally realized how I felt about you, I finally admitted it to myself and was ready to fight for you. "

"So why didn't you?" Jane asked.

" I did, I hired someone to find you. You changed your number, moved , but I managed to find you. I came to your apartment and a half naked man dripping wet answered the door. At first I thought I had the wrong place, but then he told me you were in the shower, and I swear Jane at that moment, all I could see were those words you wrote on that note pad. I was crushed. So I ran...all the way to San Francisco. "

"Maura..."

"So see Jane, I know all about hurt, and anger and loneliness and betrayal. I felt it too " She went into her purse and grabbed a $20 bill and threw it on the table. "Take all the time you need Jane." She slipped out of the booth and walked away the same way she came in.

Jane watched the Blonde walk away. She found her own eyes glossy as Maura left the Dirty Robber. She knew needed time to think things through.

Jane showed up at BPD the next morning and walked into the Cafe and took a seat at an empty table.

"Janie you look like shit." Angela said honestly.

"Gee thanks Ma. Just what I needed to hear" Jane replied as she took the offered coffee.

Angela sat across from Jane waiting...patiently. "Sooo...are you going to tell me what happened with the Doctor last night".

Jane took a breath. " We talked Ma"

"Well no kidding...what did she have to say for herself.

"She explained a few things. "

"Like what kind of things"

"Ma, I don't want to get into it now ok. "

"Why not, who else you gonna talk to huh...Korsak...Frost...they weren't there Janie, they didn't have to put you back together, I did. The least you could do is talk to me.".

"Your right Ma, I'm sorry. " Jane looked down at the coffee cup in her hands.

She recounted her conversation with Maura to her mother.

"Shit Jane, that sounds kinda crazy. Don't you think? "

"I don't know what to think Ma. I'm so confused on what to believe and how to feel." Jane hung her head down.

Angela walked over to her daughter and swung her arm over her shoulder. " Ahh, I get it now. I understand"

"Get what" Jane asked puzzled.

" I finally understand what I saw back then. When she was around or when you would talk about her, you would get this little glimmer in your eyes. Its like your eyes would light up. I just saw that again. I haven't seen it in a very long time Jane. "

Jane buried her face in her hands. "What am I gonna do Ma?"

" Follow your heart baby...stop being afraid." Angela kissed her daughters cheek and walked away.

"That doesn't help Ma" Jane yelled after as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her talk with Jane Maura had returned home. Her children were safely tucked away into dream land. She had peaked her head into both their room to check on them.

She retired to her own room and got herself ready for bed. All the while thinking about Jane. It had been over a decade but she could not deny the feelings that would overcome her every time she was in the gorgeous brunettes presence. She decided that she was just going to lay low, for now.

She would keep to herself during her time at BPD. She would need to come in to get acquainted with her staff and for Dr Crouch to show her around. She managed to stay out of Jane's path over the next couple of days. It was better this way, as hard as it was not to see the brunette, she knew Jane needed time.

After a gruelling 20 hours on the job due to a case Jane found herself in the quiet of the moment at the same place she would usually come to when she needed to clear her head.

" Hi Pop, its me again. I know I'm back a lot sooner than usual but...but I just needed you. ". She looked down at the tombstone "I saw Maura, she's here..can you believe that? After all these years. She looks just as beautiful as she did all those years ago. I wanna go to her Pop but I'm scared, and if I'm being honest, I'm still angry." She sat for a moment looking to the horizon at the sunset and thought what her dad would tell her if he was there.

"I know Pop, if you were here you'd probably say, ' You're not angry at her Janie, you're angry at the situation..now get your head out of your ass ' " Jane laughed at herself. She sat in silence fore a few more minutes then as always she made the sign of the cross, kissed her hand and pressed it to the photo. "Thanks for the talk Pop. Love you".

She walked up the cobblestone steps to the large Mahogany door. She nervously wiped the sweat from her scarred palms before she grabbed the copper lions head and knocked. The door flung open a moment later.

" Hi...uh...how did you find me?"

"I'm a detective remember"

"Right...sorry"

They both stood there for a moment in silence

"Do you wan..."

"Maura, I..I came here to tell you that...I'm through being angry..."

Jane lunged forward and slammed her lips against Maura's. Maura was surprised at first but quickly settled in by grasping onto the back of Jane's head and pulling her closer. Their lips melted together. It was as if they had done this a million times before. Maura slightly opened her mouth when she felt the tip of Jane's tongue seeking entry. They both moaned into the kiss that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. What started out urgent and desperate, was ending soft and sweet. Their lips finally parted but Jane felt the need to lightly press her lips to the blondes again and let them linger. Their foreheads rested together as they composed themselves.

"Wow" Maura gasped almost out of breath.

"I've been waiting for so long to do that to you." Jane said.

They stood there for a moment and Maura could feel Jane's shoulders tremble. She pulled away to find the brunette lightly sobbing.

"Jane.."

" I'm not angry anymore Maura...I'm...not...angry"

"Shhhh...come here. Neither am I Jane..neither am I."

The blonde pulled her in and held her until her trembling was no more.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you everyone for all your kind words. I hop you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit of a long one but I had a blast writing it.**

**Thanks again!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 24**

After their kiss, Jane left Maura on her door step with a promise that they would talk more soon. Neither one of them wanted to rush things. There was too much at stake. Jane reflected and the realization hit her of just how closely the beautiful blonde and her would be working. She was a little uneasy with that but was willing to see how things went.

She had stopped off at her Mom's house for dinner the next night and she was immediately attacked when she walked threw the door.

"Anti Wane!" Tj ran to his Aunt and jumped up at her.

"Hey little man. How's my little partner doing". She gave him a tight hug as he wrapped his little arms around her neck. He pulled back and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

He placed both hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I missed you Anti Wane...did you come to see me" he asked excited.

"Nonna told me you were coming over so I had to come and see my little buddy" Jane peppered the toddler with kisses as he giggle.

"Wiw you pway wif me Anti Wane" he asked

" Sure bud, let's play hide and go seek. You go hide and I'll come find you ok. "

"Ok. But renembur ...nooo peeking".

"Promise..I won't peek" Jane set him down and gave him a playful tap on the behind as he ran away squealing with excitement.

She walked over to Angela who was cutting up some veggies for a salad.  
"Hey Ma" she said as she stole a carrot, popped it in her mouth and took a seat on the stool.

"Hey Janie, don't forget to look for him this time. Poor kid almost fell asleep in the linen closet.

"Hey I got distracted last time ok". Angela gave Jane a look. "Where's Tommy and Lydia?" 

" They went to exchange the gift Tommy got Lydia for her birthday. They should be back in a few minutes"

"Oh yeah, what did he get her?"

"A. Vacuum" Angela laughed.

"Ouch..he's lucky she didn't shove it up his ass" Jane laughed at her own joke as she stole another piece of carrot.

"Your father pulled that shit with me once."

"What did he get you"

"A blender...so the next night when I made him his steak for dinner, I threw it in the blender and served it to him with a spoon. I think he got the picture after that. "

They both laughed. "He was a gem "

"He sure was. So, how was it at work with Maura. I barley saw you "

" We've been kinda laying low. Haven't really talked that much. " She looked down at her hands.

"Janie, what aren't you telling me." Angela asked

"What! Nothing..." Angela gave her a look. "I...I may have stopped by her place last night"

"You may, or you did?" Angela asked.

" Ok...I did "

"And.."

" And I did like you said, I stopped being afraid"

Angela smiled.

"We're just going to take one day at a time."

Angela walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her. " You deserve to be happy baby. "

"Thanks Ma. I'm going to ask her to dinner this weekend so we can talk some more"

"That's great Jane".

The side door flew open and in walked Tommy and Lydia carrying a few Macy's bags.

"Hey Janie, I didn't know you were coming over." Tommy said as he went over to kiss his sister on the cheek.

" Hey you two. So is he out of the doghouse now Lydia?" Jane asked smiling

Lydia looked over at her husband. " Yeah, for now. "

"Dude seriously, a vacuum? " Jane asked him

"What! It's a good gift. She was always complaining the vacuum wasn't sucking"

" The only thing that sucks here is you little brother" Jane said laughing.

They talked for a few more minutes when Tommy suddenly realized something.  
"Hey, where's Tj?"

"Oh shit." Jane's eyes shot open and she rushed out of the room to go find her nephew.

"Oh man, did you forget him again Janie. You are the worst Aunt" Tommy yelled after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura was going over some files in her office. She was interrupted by a light knock on the door, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi. " She said.

"Hi, I can come back if you're busy" Jane said.

" No. I mean, I'm not busy, come in" she stood and motioned for Jane to come in and sit on the couch as she made her way out from behind her desk.

Jane took a good look at the Doctor and how gorgeous she looked. " What a big change from Crouch. Your office looks great Maura"

They sat side by side on the couch. "Thank you Jane. I just wanted to make in comfortable and inviting. I like it" she added.

Jane nodded. " Looks like your getting settled in nicely"

"Yes, I've managed to sort everything out. "

They sat silently for a minute. Jane looked down at her hands as she spoke. "Maura, I came down here to ask you if..uh..if you would like to maybe go out for dinner Saturday night. You know, if you're not busy or anything " Jane asked shyly. " I just thought maybe we could, you know, talk some more". She finally looked up into Maura's eyes and found the blonde smiling at her.

" I would love to Jane. I think that's a lovely idea. Would a late dinner be ok with you? Say around 8:30." Maura asked

Jane smiled her response. "Yeah, yeah a late dinner is perfect. " She quickly stood. "So I guess I'll see you Saturday then." She began to walk towards the door. "Well, I mean I'll probably see you before then since, you know we work together and all. " She realized she was rambling. " Uh...I'm gonna go now...bye." and she was off.

Maura chuckled at how absolutely adorable Jane was.

The rest of the week seemed to go by without incident. Frost, Korsak and Jane were following up on some cold cases. Jane had quickly become frustrated that no headway was made. She had run into Maura here and there through the week but they had not spent any real time alone. They were always with company. Both Jane's current and ex partner were enjoying getting to know Maura. Even Angela was able to get herself reacquainted with the Doctor. She had seen the blonde sitting at one of the tables in the cafe early one morning.

"Good morning Dr. Isles" Angela greeted.

"Good morning Angela. " Maura smiled politely.

Angela placed a plate of bunny pancakes in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry Angela, but I didn't order these"

"I know...peace offering". Angela sat in the empty seat across from her.

Maura smiled brightly at the older woman. "Thank you. "

There was an awkward silence. " I wanted to apologize for over reacting the other day. "

"No, Angela please. You have nothing to apologize for. You had every right to be upset "

"Even still, I should not have assumed things. " There was a brief pause. "Jane told me what happened. " Maura nodded. "It seems you were both manipulated. "

"Yes we were. As I explained to Jane, I only recently became aware to what extent my ex-husband went to. " Maura looked down at her food. " I'm so sorry Angela."

Angela put her hand on Maura's. " Its ok sweetie. Let's move forward ok. "

Maura smiled weakly. " Thank you. I would like that ".

"Excuse me, I need to get back to work. But before I go, I just have one more thing to say. " Maura gave Angela her full attention.  
"Please don't break my daughters heart. I don't know if I'd be able to put her back together this time."

Maura took a breath. " I won't. I promise "

The older woman went back to work and left Maura alone to finish her breakfast. She meant what she said, she wasn't going to break Jane's heart. That's a promise she had made to herself. What she was concerned about was whether Jane was going to break her heart. She had more at stake now and she knew that when her children met Jane for the first time that they would instantly fall in love with her. Her heartbreak was one thing, but the thought of potentially seeing her children broken, killed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day seemed to fly by and Maura found herself fussing over what to wear. Her stomach was doing all kinds of unnatural flips and was making her feel uneasy.

"Mom, what are you so nervous about anyway." Abby asked

"I'm nervous because...well because I'm seeing an old friend." Maura explained.

" Right, more reason not to be nervous. Its just an old friend. "

Maura thought about her daughters words. How simple and true they were. " Your right Abigale, I have nothing to be nervous about." She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. " What do you think?" She asked as she turned towards her.

"It's ok...but if you wear stuff like that everyday then maybe you should wear jeans or something. Its the weekend Mom, loosen up" the young girl returned her attention to her ipad. She had made herself comfortable on Maura's bed while her mother was getting ready.

"I like it Mom. I think you look pretty". Another sweet voice said from the doorway.

"Well thank you Benjamin. I like it too." Maura turned back to the mirror and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her dress. She finished fussing and turned to find both her children on her bed.

"Now remember you two, in bed by ten and no electronics in bed. The sitter will be here shortly. I made some popcorn for you so you can watch a movie before bed...and no horror movies Abby. " She looked at her daughter.

"Ok, fine." Abby gave her brother a dirty look. They had been banned from horror movies after the last time. Ben had made them all sleep with the lights on for a month.

They made their way downstairs and the sitter was there shortly thereafter. She thanked her and made sure she had her contact number in the case of an emergency. She kissed the twins goodbye and was out the door.

The nervous blonde pulled down the visor in her Benz to do a final check in the mirror. Once she was pleased she took a deep breath and put the car in drive.

Jane had chosen and out of the way small little Italian Trattoria. She had been there many times in the past and found the food to be consistently excellent with a "home made" kinda feel. It was almost like eating in her mothers kitchen but without the intrusive older woman lurking around. Over the years she had come to know the owner Lorenzo and his wife Caterina very well. She thought Maura would enjoy it. Jane was nervously waiting for the blonde to arrive. The tall brunette was pacing back and forth outside the Restaurant when she finally stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw made her weak in the knees. A smile formed on her face as she slowly approached the Blonde.

"Hi...you look..beautiful". She said shyly

Maura smiled " Thank you Jane. You look beautiful as well" Maura blushed a little at the effect Jane's presence was having on her.

They stood facing each other both feeling a bit tense. Jane decided to move forward and give Maura a warm hug which the blonde beauty happily accepted and melted into. Before they parted Jane gave Maura a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go inside, our table is ready."

Maura simply nodded as she followed Jane into the quaint building and touched the spot on her face where the gorgeous detective's lips had just been.

" Jane, so nice to see you again. " Caterina said.

"Hi Cat, nice to see you to. This is my friend Maura...Maura this is Cat. Her and her husband Lorenzo are the Owners"

Maura smiled at the lovely middle aged woman. " Pleasure to meet you Caterina." She said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Likewise." She turned to Jane " Lorenzo is in the kitchen, he'll come out and say hello in a little while. Let me show you to your table" The woman guided them to a little table in the far corner that was secluded from the others. The dinner rush was starting to wind down so the restaurant wasn't too busy. "Lorenzo will be out shortly. I'll bring you a wine list, excuse me ." The woman said as she left the pair alone.

"Jane, this place looks lovely. How did you find it ?" Maura asked.

"When I was a beat cop I came in on a call. A disgruntled employee who was helping himself to the till had come in and started some trouble. I showed up and took care of things. They were so appreciative they insisted I stay to eat. Who am I to turn down a good meal. I've been coming here ever since" she said smiling.

"You always did have a good appetite " Maura laughed.

They were interrupted by the Petite Italian man clad in a Chef's coat. "Jane , how are you. "

Jane rose from her seat to greet the man "Lorenzo! I'm good. This is my friend, Dr. Maura Isles"

"Pleasure to meet you" he bent down and took Maura's hand and lightly shook it. " He straightened up and lightly elbowed Jane in the ribs and spoke out of the side of his mouth. " A Doctor, way to go J-Rizz "

"Ummf...watch it mighty mouse." Jane sat back down across from Maura.

"So, what are you two in the mood for " he asked the two women.

"I'm sorry Lorenzo but we haven't had the opportunity to see a menu yet" Maura said.

" Bella, when Jane comes to visit there are no menus. You can have whatever you want. You name it, I'll make it. "

Jane's smiled. " Its true Maur, I never order off the menu. " Maura was impressed.

"So, I've got some fresh Cozze and Shrimp in the back or some fresh Chliean Sea Bass, and Lobster tails. I've got a nice cut of Rib Eye Jane that you would love. Or if your in the mood for Pasta , Risotto whatever you like."

" You sold me on the Rib Eye, you know the way I like it. " She looked to Maura

" Risotto sounds mouth watering "

Lorenzo smiled. " Do you like shell fish"

"Yes I do" Maura said smiling.

"Perfect. I'll have Cat bring out some Cozze a la Marinara and some bread while you wait. Red wine ok?"

They nodded and the small man was off.

" J-Rizz?" Maura looked at Jane

"It was a retaliation for me calling him Mighty Mouse. He's a little guy but so high strung reminds me of the cartoon" they both laughed.

" Yeah I can see it. "

Cat came over with a nice Bottle of Red wine and poured the ladies each a glass and left them alone once again.

Jane lifted her glass " A toast , to new beginnings "

Maura smiled as they clinked glasses. "Cheers "

They set their glasses back down and looked in each others eyes. They was no mistaking the connection these two had. You could see it from a mile away.

"Thank you Jane. Thank you for inviting me out tonight and more importantly for giving us a chance to talk. "

"You don't have to thank me Maura. I think I finally realized that we were both victims in all this. We were both lied to"

Maura looked down into the deep red liquid in her glass. "I'm sorry Jane. I'm so so sorry that all of this happened. "

Jane took a breath. "Maura , I never thought that I would see you again. I had no idea where you were or what you were up to. But I know one thing and that is that I'm so grateful that you are here right now. I want to know everything you've been through. "

" Wow. There's a lot to tell. I don't know where to start" the Doctor said.

"How about you start from the beginning"

The ladies sat through their appetizers, each having gone through a glass and a half of wine. They were recounting stories, some moments evoked laughter, some were a little more serious and this moment, Jane was down right angry"

" I swear to you Maura if he was in front of me right now I would drop him to his knees and make him beg me not to kick his ass" she said angrily.

" He's not worth it Jane. " Maura tried to calm her down.

"You know, I always wondered how he could leave his gorgeous wife home alone all those time ". Maura blushed at the compliment. " Well I'm glad you found out what he had done. So he just willingly walked away" she asked

"Not exactly. My father may have had something to do with that. He threatened to leave him with nothing. See, my grandfather made Ian's family very wealthy. They owe the Isles family a lot. Ian's father has a tremendous amount of respect for my father so when Daddy threatened to tell him what his son was up to Ian panicked. He knew his father would leave him with nothing. To Ian, material things were always more important to anything else. All his precious art and 'toys' were everything to him"

"What he doesn't realize, was that he lost the most precious gift he could ever have... You. " Jane smiled and placed her hand on Maura's.

Maura smiled warmly at Jane. " So, Daddy helped me take care of everything. He looked like he was having a little too much fun though, he always despised Ian. So much so that just to spite him, he made sure I got all the Art pieces in the divorce". Jane laughed. " Richard Isles is my hero" Jane joked.

" He signed away his rights and I haven't spoken to him since. I changed our names to Isles and haven't looked back. "

Lorenzo had come out with their Main course. He sat the Lobster Risotto in front of Maura, and the Rib Eye with a sweet potato mash and roasted vegetables in front of Jane.

"Lorenzo this looks fabulous " Maura said.

"Would you like some Pecorino cheese " he asked. Maura nodded and he was quick to grate some fresh cheese in her dish. "Enjoy ladies. " He said and turned to leave.

Maura swiped her fork through the creamy Risotto and brought it to her mouth. "Mmmmmm...oh my god Jane, this is so amazing" Jane smiled "You have to try it"

Maura loaded up her fork making sure she got a piece of Lobster and leaned forward. She slowly brought the fork to Jane's mouth. Jane took a moment, she looked intently into Maura's eyes as she opened her mouth to receive the offering food never breaking eye contact. Maura slowly removed the fork from Jane's mouth all the while staring at her as she licked her lips.

"You're right, its delicious." They held the gaze for a moment longer before Maura cleared her throat. She was clearly affected by what just happened. Jane cut off a piece of her steak and fed the blonde beauty with much of the same outcome when Maura moaned as the perfectly cooked meat melted in her mouth. They had a moment of comfortable silence when Jane began again.

"So how did you end up in San Francisco.?" Jane asked.

Maura wiped her mouth with the napkin she had placed on her lap. "Mmm, well an old colleague of mine was retiring and he had put in a recommendation for me to replace him in the ME's office. At the time I wasn't sure about moving out to the west coast. However, after a series of unfortunate events, I decided that there was nothing left for me here and made the move."

"You mean coming to my apartment and finding Casey. Maura, let me explain something"

"Jane, you don't have to explain anything to me. Its none of my business what you were doing with him"

" I want to ok. Casey is...was ..my Roommate and best friend. We met in the 8th grade when his parents moved here from England. He enlisted into the army after we graduated high school. I reconnected with him when he was back on medical leave. He was down on his luck, both his parents had passed away so I offered him the 2nd bedroom in my apartment. Maura, Casey was Gay. We were never more than the best of friends."

Maura looked to Jane surprised. She had assumed that they were together, that Jane had moved on. She couldn't have been more wrong. She shook her head in disbelief. "I guess it just wasn't in the cards for us back then. So many things seem to have been against us. " She paused " Jane, you keep saying Casey 'was' your best friend, did something happen?" She asked.

" He returned to active duty in Iraq and was killed trying to protect a young boy from stray bullets. "

"I'm so sorry Jane."

"Its ok. He knew the risks of going off to war and he accepted them. He died a Hero. "

"Its so sad Jane. We missed out on so much time over a misunderstanding" she said.

"No we didn't Maur. We missed out because of Lies. Lies that neither of us were responsible for. I believe in fate, and maybe it was meant to be like this. Maybe it wasn't our time back then. All we can do now is take one day at a time. "

"Can you ever forgive me Jane. For everything"

Jane touched Maura's hand. " I think I can" she said softly. " I think I can" Tears began to fall down Maura's face. "Please don't cry Maur, I always hated to see you cry. " Jane said warmly.

They continued to eat their dinner. Maura polished off the entire plate full. Jane was so happy that she had enjoyed it so much. There was a burning question that jane was dying to ask Maura all night but never found the appropriate time. Now with their Canollis and Espresso's in front of them she decided to go for it.

"Can I ask you something Maur".

"Of course. You can ask me anything Jane" Maura wanted Jane to know she was an open book.

"I was just wondering, you've been away for so long, I'm surprised that you've come back alone. You didn't find anyone special"

" I had a few relationships in San Francisco. I was always very guarded because of the twins. I never found that connection with anyone. I will tell you though Jane that Ian was the last Man I was with. When I left Boston, and realized how I could feel about another woman I decided to try dating women when I was ready. I quickly discovered what I had been missing out on all those years. So I have dated women exclusively since then. "

"Are...are you um..dating anyone now?"

Maura smiled at Jane's shyness. "No, I am available. Are you?" The Doctor asked

"No I'm not. The job always seemed to get in the way of relationships, but above that, I just couldn't find anyone that compared"

Maura furrowed her brows. "Compared to what?"

"Compared to you. " Jane answered as she looked deeply into the blondes eyes.

They shared a warm gaze as Jane extended her hand and took Maura's in her own. There was no need for words at this point. They both knew where each other stood and where they wanted to go.

Their dinner ended and they found themselves out by Maura's car. Jane was standing fairly close to the blonde as they said goodbye.

"Thank you for dinner Jane. I had a great time and I'm glad we had the opportunity to talk "

" So am I Maur, it was something we needed to do." Jane inched closer.

"Well, I should get back to the kids. " Maura said but not really wanting the night to end.

Jane played with Maura's necklace as she moved closer. "Maur, I don't know when...like not right now ..but sometime soon...I..I'd like to meet them...the kids. If that's ok with you of course. ?". Jane asked shyly.

Maura smiled. " Of course that's ok with me. Whenever you're ready. "

Jane smiled wide and Maura just about melted at that moment. Jane inched closer until Maura was up against the drivers side door. Her right hand dropped to Maura's hip while the pad of her left thumb grazed the Doctors lips. They shared an intense look before they both leaned in and their lips touched. It was soft and slow, barley there yet totally there at the same time. They both inhaled from their noses and deepened the kiss. Their bodies now pressed firmly together Jane felt the petite blondes hand on the back of her head, her fingers tangled in her wild curls as they both moaned into the kiss. The tips of their tongues touched and Jane could feel her knees go weak. Their lips finally parted and with their eyes closed they rested their foreheads on one another's.

"Goodnight Maura"

"Goodnight Jane"

Jane gave Maura another soft kiss, opened the car door for her and watched her drive away. She felt like she needed to pinch herself. Was this all a dream, was her one True love finally here with her. She couldn't wait to close her eyes and sleep because she knew when she opened them, there was a good possibility she would get to see or talk to the blonde again. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N. Thank you all for the reviews, fave's and follows. I read and appreciate every one of them. Here is another chapter. Next one will be a long one. I'm just putting the finishing touches on. Hope to have it up by the weekend. Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing **

**Chapter 25 **

For as long as Jane could remember Sunday's in the Rizzoli house revolved around two things, food and sports. This Sunday was no different than the rest. Jane was sprawled out on her mother's couch with the TV on. She had helped Angela in the kitchen with the homemade meatballs and was now taking some time for herself. She was recounting her evening with Maura, more _specifically_ her kiss with the blonde beauty. She had spent the better part of the morning on cloud 9. The text messages had started last night after Maura had left her.  
Jane was reading back the text conversation on her phone.

_"Thank you again Jane. I had a wonderful time. You really do know how to treat a lady"_

"I should be thanking you Maur, for coming out with me. I'm looking forward to showing you more ways of how well I can treat you"

"Are you flirting with me Detective?"

" Maybe...I have a lot of lost time to make up for. Plus, you are just as gorgeous now as you were then, Can you blame me"

" Well thank you Jane. I'm looking forward to whatever the future holds. And Jane, you are more stunning than I remembered. I do notice a bit of a change in you though"

"Oh yeah, like good change?"

"Yes, very good change. You have swigger "

"LMAO, you mean Swagger"

"Oh, yes Swagger"  
"Hey, are you laughing at me :("

"Aww sorry for laughing, but you're just too cute"

" :) ok I'll take that. "

" Well Maur, guess I'll go and let you get some sleep"

" Ok. Thanks again Jane and enjoy your day off tomorrow. Is it ok if I text you?"

"Yes, you can text me whenever you'd like"

":) great! Goodnight Jane. Sleep well. Xoxo"

"Goodnight Maur. Sweet dreams. Xoxo"

Jane had been checking her phone every 10 minutes from the minute she awoke. It was now noon and she still hadn't heard from the blonde. She was beginning to wonder if something was wrong when her phone chimed

"_Good afternoon Jane. I hope you slept well. I just wanted to say hi. The kids and I spent the morning in bed reading then we made a lovely brunch. I hope you are enjoying your Sunday. "  
_

Jane was fighting an internal battle with herself. Should she reply right away, or wait a few minutes. She didn't want Maura to think she was waiting by the phone. Even though she totally was. "Ah, fuck it" she said to herself.

"_Hi Maur, great to hear from you. I slept well thank you. Sounds like you had a great morning. I'm over at Ma's for a lazy Sunday. My brothers should be here soon. " _

_"Sounds like the perfect day" _

_"Nah, its not perfect cause you're not here" _

_":) that's sweet Jane. Maybe one day soon we can have a lazy Sunday together" _

_"I'd like that."_

_"Me too. I need to get back to the kids. Enjoy the rest of your day Jane. I'll text you later xoxoxo" _

_"Thanks Maur, I'll look forward to it. Xoxoxo" _

Angela walked into the living room and found a happy Jane laying on the couch.  
"You're still smiling like an idiot. Last night must have been really good. "

Jane sat up to make room for her Ma. She took the offered beer and sat it on the coffee table. "Thanks, yes last night was great. We talked, aired out a few things, clarified a few others. We had a great time"

"That's great Janie, so are you two dating now?" She asked

" We haven't labeled ourselves as anything Ma. Just taking a day at a time. "

" Well hey, everything's gotta start from somewhere right. "

Jane nodded and sipped her beer.

"Have you seen the kids yet" Angela asked

"No. I don't think I'm ready for that yet Ma. "

"Its ok Honey, take your time, its a big deal meeting someone's kids. Worse than meeting someone's parents."

Jane nodded. " I know right. What if they hate me?"

"They won't hate you Janie. You're great with kids. Tj adores you."

"Yeah well Tj is 2, its a little different. The twins are like 11 now. What the heck do I know about kids that age."

" Well, you were that age once, think back to that time and find something you'd have in common" Angela suggested

Jane nodded as she took another sip from her beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day they were all seated at the dinner table having an early dinner. Tommy and Lydia were taking turns feeding Tj. Frankie was home from the Academy for the day and was devouring his mothers home cooking. They were all chatting happily, well all except for Jane. She was a little distracted. She had her cell phone under the table and was looking down smiling.

" What she so happy about" Frankie asked between bites

Angela looked at her daughter who didn't seem to be paying attention.

" She's been smiling like that all day." Tommy chimed in. "She must have a new broad or something" he said

"Three words. Dr Maura Isles. " Angela said in a whispered voice.

" Maura...wait you mean 'rent a womb' Maura?" Tommy asked surprised. He hadn't heard that name in a while.

Angela nodded with a smile.

"Wow, how'd that happen" Frankie asked.

" Long story. Ler her tell you. " Both her sons nodded they'd talk to Jane later.

Lydia spoke in her usual loud voice " Who's 'rent a womb' Maura?"

Jane looked up at the mention of the Doctor's name. "Huh...you say something"  
She looked around at the other occupants at the table waiting for a response. She went back to her texting when there was no response.

"_I think they are on to me Maur. They're all looking at me like I've lost my mind" _

"Well that's hardly possible Jane. You're head would have to be split open in order for you to lose your mind..and then really it wouldn't be your mind you lost but fragments of your brain instead"

"Thank you Captain obvious...I meant they think I've gone crazy cause I've been smiling all day"

"Oh, :)...I like that you're smiling. I always loved your dimples."

Angela noticed the blush on Janes cheek as. She was smiling down at her lap. She leaned in to Frankie " She's got it bad"

Frankie nodded but smiled at his mother. "Yeah. Real bad watch this" he cleared his throat. "Uh, Janie can you pass the salt"

"Sure" Jane looked up "here you go" and she went right back to her phone.

Frankie was left holding the bowl of potatoes. They all laughed at Jane which caused her to look up.

"_Uh Maur, they are laughing at me now. I think I should go. I'll text you later. xoxo "_

She didn't wait for a reply, she simply placed her phone in her back pocket and smiled sheepishly at the four pairs of eyes staring at her. "What!"

"Anti Wane got it bad". Tj blurted out as he shoved a Rigatoni into his smiling sauce filled face.

The whole table busted out laughing including Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura had put the kids to bed earlier and after going over some files she was finally able to relax. She had a glass of wine at her side and a copy of the latest Medical Journal on her lap. The soft sounds of Jazz was coming from the nearby speaker as she lay in her bed. She picked up her cell phone and began typing.

_" Hi, hope I'm not disturbing you."_

" Hi, no not at all. How you doing?"

" Great, I was just getting ready for bed and wanted to say goodnight"

Jane smiled at the Doctors words. Were they really doing this already, not being able to go to bed without saying goodnight. They had only been back in each others lives for a few days.  
_  
" I'm glad you text me. I like the fact that you are the last person I speak to before I close my eyes."_

Maura bit her lip after reading Jane text. If she was being honest with herself, she felt the same way. The one thing she knew was that she wasn't going to hide the way she felt anymore. She had learned over the past decade that one should just express how they feel and hope that the other person will feel the same way. She wasn't going to pretend anymore. She and Jane were not kids, they were grown women.

_" I like that too Jane. Will you come down and see me tomorrow when you get in, I have something for you"_

"Sure, I'll come down first thing. Sweet dreams Maur"

"Thank you. Sleep well, Goodnight Jane. Xoxoxo "

"Night Maur. Xoxoxo."

Jane rubbed her eyes in frustration. She just wanted the night to hurry and pass so she could see Maura...she needed to see Maura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning couldn't come fast enough. Jane was making her way through BPD with a smile on her face, though very curious as to what Maura had for her. She made it down to the Morgue and found the ME sitting at her desk.

"Good moring Dr Isles" Jane said after she lightly knocked.

Maura looked up from the Computer screen "Good Morning Detective Rizzoli. Please, come in." The blonde rose from her seat as Jane entered the room.

"So, whatcha got for me?" Jane asked

Maura closed the door to her office and walked back over to Jane. They both smiled at each other in the quiet of the room. "This" Maura took a step forward and pressed her lips to Jane's. At first the Detective was taken aback but she quickly settled in to the warmth of the smaller woman's body. Jane tangled her hands in the soft honey blonde hair as she deepened the kiss. Maura hands were roaming over the brunettes back as she lost herself in the moment. She could feel Jane's velvety tongue dip into her mouth and swirl around her own. The heat of the kiss was causing a reaction to other parts of her body. Jane was no different, she was definitely heating up internally.

They had to abruptly end their morning salute to answer their ringing phones.

Breathless, Jane answered hers "Rizzoli" all the while keeping her eyes on the ME who had to step away from her.

"Dr Isles...ok, I'll be right there"

They ended their calls and made their way back to each other. Jane lightly brushed a stray blonde hair away from Maura face as she held her close.

"That was nice. " She smiled.

Maura beamed up at her, her hazel eyes a brilliant gold at the moment. " Has anyone ever told you that you are an exceptional kisser"

Jane blushed slightly at the comment "Hmm, no I can't say they have. "

"You are very talented Detective"

"Why thank you Dr Isles. If you only knew " She leaned down and pecked Maura's lips. " Wanna come see a dead body with me?"

"Mmmm, how romantic" Maura joked as they both laughed.

"Meet me upstairs in 5, I'll give you a ride"

"Ok, Thank you. "

After another quick kiss and Maura cleaning Jane's lips from any evidence of lip gloss, the tall Italian was out the door. Maura took a few moments to compose herself before grabbing her medical bag and heading upstairs to catch a ride with the stunning Detective.

Detective Jane Rizzoli was far different than the Jane that Maura had known in the past and who has been getting to know these past few days. The Detective was strong, confident, intense focused and Sexy as all hell. In fact, the new ME was having a little difficulty focusing on the crime scene. Its as if once that hair got pulled back into a ponytail, Jane was all business. It was one of the sexiest things Maura had ever witnessed.

Maura shook her thoughts out and bent down next to the body and went into Dr mode. "Female, approximately 28 years old, signs of blunt force trauma, reddish brown stains are present."

"By reddish brown stains you mean blood right?" Jane asked.

Maura rose from her kneeling position. "No, I mean reddish brown stains."

"We all know its blood Dr Isles" Korsak interjected.

" Actually Detective, there are a great number of things it could be"

"Really, name one"

Maura was about to when Jane stopped her "Wrong thing to say Korsak, Maura is a walking encyclopedia, she can probably name 100 things it could be"

Maura smiled in amusement. Jane clenched her jaw a bit. " Can you confirm time of death"

"Due to the condition of the body and rigor I'd approximate the time of death between 5-6 hours ago."

Jane looked around the area as she placed her hands n her hips. " What the hell was she doing here in the middle of the night."

"I can tell you more once I get her back to the Morgue" Maura said.

Jane nodded and spoke out. "We get an ID?"

" Nothing yet, we're working on it. " Frost said from a safe distance away.

"Ok , We're going to take a better look around." Jane said as she motioned for a uniformed officer to come over to the group. "Hey Foley, how you doing?"

"Doing great Rizzoli. Jennifer is almost ready to pop" he said smiling.

Jane smiled at the young officer. "That's great John, give her my best. Listen, I need a favor"

"You bet!"

"This is Dr Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner for the State, can you please give her a lift back to headquarters ?"

"Yeah, no problem" he smiled at the group.

Jane turned back to Maura as the group disbursed. " Will you be ok Maur?"

Maura smiled at Janes thoughtfulness " Yes, thank you Jane. I'll let you know when I have something."

Jane walked Maura to the awaiting cruiser and closed the door for her once she got in. "Ok, let's ask around see if anyone saw anything.". Jane went back to her partners to see if they could find out any information at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane strolled into the morgue about six hours later. They had Id'd the body as 28 year old Tamara Smith. A young beautiful Barrista at a local Java shop. After Maura had given jane the details they headed to the Java shop to question those who knew the victim.

"Hey Maur, brought you a coffee" Jane stepped into the ME's office and placed it on her desk.

"Thanks Jane. So how did you make out?" She asked

"We have a couple of uniforms outside the ex-boyfriends place. Going to bring him in for questioning. Some of the other Barrista's saw the two of them arguing a couple of nights ago. They say things got pretty heated "

"Ah, lovers quarrel, Crime of passion, it fits with the wounds on Tamara's body"

"I don't get it, if you love someone that much why would you hurt them" Jane shook her head as she sipped her coffee

"Humans are very complex Jane. We'll never truly understand "

" Do you want to grab a drink after work" she asked

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight. After I pick up the kids, I have to run home and interview for a Manny's position" Maura said smiling.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'Manny' " Jane asked confused

"Yes, a male Nanny" Maura clarified." I have 3 candidates that I'm interviewing"

" Really, why a male though. Wouldn't you feel more comfortable with a woman. "

" We've had a woman Maria, lovely Italian woman from Naples. She moved with us to San Francisco. When I told her we were moving back she decided to stay. Seems she fell in love with the west coast"

Jane nodded "ahh, ok"

"And an Italian pastry chef named Giacomo."Maura added. " So seing as how Benjamin is getting older, I'd like him to have a male figure around. You know, someone who he can relate to. "

" That makes sense, just be careful ok. Give me some names and I'll run background checks. " Jane offered

" Already done Detective. I am the Chief ME of the state you know. " Maura winked at Jane just as the brunette's phone buzzed.

"Sorry Maur I have to take this. I'll call you later ok...Rizzoli" Without thinking she kissed Maura on the cheek and left the smiling woman's office.

" What do you have Frost. Did we get the boyfriend?" Jane asked as she approached frost's desk.

"No, this is about that other thing you asked me about" he looked at her intently.

Jane rolled her chair up beside Frosts. "You've got my full attention Partner"

"Ok, my contact at Interpol has tracked down your guy. Ian Faulkner is currently living it up in Venice. Looks like he has an Art Gallery there."

Jane smiled at the information.

"I asked my guy to let me know if and when he moves and especially if he's headed back to the States. He so much as browses a travel site, we'll know about it"

" I owe you one Frost. "

"You owe me more than one Jane. What are you going to do to this guy anyway"

"Nothing, for now. I just want to keep an eye on him. See what he's up to. "

"You're up to some Rizzoli"

Jane raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, ever heard of the saying 'don't get mad get even'." Frost nodded. " Well payback's a bitch my friend" she winked at Frost and rolled herself back over to her desk.

Frost just shook his head and mumbled to himself. " Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N. Just wanted to say Happy Holiday's to all of you. Thank you for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. With the busy holiday I will likely not post another chapter for a few days. Here we go...**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 26**

"When are you coming to visit us Nana?" The sweet young boy asked his Grandmother.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. I don't have an exact date but I do know that it will be soon. Granpa and I are anxious to se you and Abigale and your Mother."

"I can't wait to show you my special room Nana. Mommy made a crafts room for us but Abs doesn't really use it too much so its pretty much mine."

"That's wonderful Benjamin. I look forward to seeing it. Now, may I speak to your sister. ?"

"Sure, I love you Nana. Tell Granpa I love him too. Bye" the young boy yelled out for his sister as Maura sat on the couch nearby. "ABBY,NANA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU"

"Benjamin, please don't yell. " Maura said to her son.

Abigale came barreling down the hall in into the living room. She quickly grabbed the phone out of her brothers hands. " Nana!"

"Hello my sweet girl how are you.?"

"I'm good, are you and Gramps coming to visit soon?"

"Yes love, I'm not sure when but soon. Tell me, how are things going there. Do you like Boston" the Artist asked

The young girl looked over at her mother who now had her Brother sitting right next to her cuddling on the couch. "I like it. I miss my friends but we facetime alot. Mom's really happy so that makes us happy." The girl said as she looked to her smiling Mother.

"Well that's wonderful, and I'm sure you will make a lot of new friends. Is your mother close by?"

"Yup. She's on the couch with Benji"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a dog" Ben said from the couch.

"May I speak with her please" Constance asked

"Sure Nana. Bye, love you... and Gramps too" She handed the phone over to Maura.

"Hello Mother." Maura said warmly. The twins began bickering at each other while Maura was trying to listen to her mother. " Excuse me for one second Mother" Maura covered the receiver " Will you two stop. I can barely here Nana on the phone. Why don't you go and read a book"

"I don't wanna read" Abby whined

"It wasn't a question" Maura warned.

"Fine" Abby stomped off her brother right behind her not complaining of their punishment. He loved to read.

"I'm sorry mother, they were getting a bit rowdy. "

"Its ok dear. They are children, they are supposed to be rowdy. How are things darling? Are you all settled in?"

"Everything is great. The house is spectacular, more than enough room for all of us. The kids are adjusting to the East coast. I knew it would take some time but they have been doing great"

"That's wonderful dear. How is work?"

"Work is...amazing Mother. I love my job and really like the people I work with. I've been meaning to call you but I've been so busy. You're never going to believe who I am working with"

"Oh, sounds intriguing. Who is it ?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli" Maura said bluntly.

It took a moment to register with Constance before it hit her "You're kidding. Jane Jane? Surrogate Jane?"

"The one and only"

"Goodness, how did that reunion go?"

" Rocky at first, but we've worked things through. She is now aware of everything. All of Ian's lies."

"How did she take that?"

"She didn't believe me at first, she was angry."

" How about you darling, did she explain her actions?"

"Yes, Ian had told her that the whole thing was my idea. It was just a big manipulation on his part. We've moved past that now. In fact, we have even been on a few dates"

"Oh really now. So is that what Abigale was referring to when she said you were happy"

" Its a big part of it, yes. " Maura smiled thinking about Jane.

"Have the children met her?"

"Not yet. Jane isn't quite ready for that but I think we're close. "

" That's wonderful darling. Wait till I tell your father. "

"How is Daddy?"Maura asked

"He's fantastic. He's out with an old friend right now. I will tell him you called."

"Yes please do. Give him my love. "

" I will Maura dear, and I'll be sure to give you plenty of notice before our visit"

"Sounds Great mother. Have a wonderful night. I love you. "

"Love you too Darling. Bye!"

"Goodbye Mother"

Maura hung up the phone and turned her head when she heard the sweet voice.

"Mommy, who's Jane Rinnoli"

Maura chuckled. "Jane Rizzoli is Mommy's friend, from work"

"Is she a Doctor like you?" Abigale asked intrigued.

"No she isn't. Jane is a Detective. She catches the bad guys." Maura explained.

"Cool. Is she the reason why you're so happy all the time?" The innocent young girl asked

Maura thought for a moment. " She is a good part of the reason why yes, and you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations young lady"

Abigale took a moment to let the information sink in. "Sorry... Can we have Pizza for dinner"

"Hmmm, No! We had Pizza the other night. You know its not allowed more than once a week. Beside, its Sunday, I always cook on Sunday."

"Ok, I thought I'd give it a shot. I could eat Pizza every night". The young girl left the room and went back to her prior activity. Maura was left shaking her head at how intuitive her 11 year old daughter was.

Had she really been walking around all this time in a 'happy bubble'. She must have for her child to notice. She would take it for everything it was worth. She wasn't going to pretend, not for anyone.

It had been a few months now that Maura had resurfaced in Jane's life. With the exception of the first week, the remainder of the time had been bliss. Getting to know Jane again on this new level was amazing for Maura. She found herself falling in love with the stunning Detective all over again. They had been out a few more times. They had shared a few more steamy moments and had almost got caught at work once. After that, they decided to tame it down during work hours. Maura had hired Jeffery, her Manny. Benjamin seemed to take quickly to him and Maura could not have been happier. He took residence in the spacious loft above the garage in order to stay close by.

Maura had arranged for Jeffery to look after the twins for the evening and into Saturday morning, she had made sure they had dinner ready and movies for their fun night with the Manny.

Jane had invited her over to her place for a romantic dinner/sleep over. Maura couldn't help be a little nervous tonight. They had come close to ending up in bed a few times but had both stopped right before things past the point of no return.

She thought back to that night in Jane's apartment when they almost gave in. Maura had detoured to Jane's before heading home to her kids and attacked the tall brunette.

"Mmmm...what an entrance" Jane said against the blondes lips not wanting to break contact.

"We've been stuck at work all day and I haven't been able to kiss you" Maura said as she continued her attack. "Are"...she kissed Jane deeply "You" her tongue entered Jane's mouth "complaining".

Jane was breathless. "Not a chance" she was able to get out as she took control of the kiss.

They slowly made their way over to the couch all the while connected at the lips. Jane sat down and looked up lovingly at Maura as her hands rested on the blondes slender waist.

Maura bent down and lightly kissed the brunette holding her beautiful face in her hands. Jane pulled down on Maura's hips and the blonde straddled her. Jane was loving this position, she loved feeling the blondes weight on her. Their bodies so close, Jane lips in perfect position to her favorite spot on Maura's neck, and that's where her lips went to next. She lightly dragged them across Maura's jaw line and down the length of her long gorgeous neck.

"I love your neck...it's so sexy" Jane whispered against the warm skin. The feeling of Jane's breath on Maura's throat sent shivers down the Doctor's spine. All she could do was moan as she tilted her head back to give better access.

Jane's lips found Maura's collarbone as she now began to explore that area. Maura had her hands tangled in Jane's wild mane. Her hips began to gently grind into the gorgeous woman below her. That's when Jane slowly made her way back up to Maura's lips. Her hands stoking the doctors thighs and up around to her toned ass. Their lips met again in a steamy kiss. Maura's grinding was more persistent and her hands were up under Jane's top gently caressing the toned stomach. The kiss deepened and both women could feel the change in the moment. It was Jane who put the brakes on.

"Maur...Maur..mmmm...I think we should stop" she said breathlessly as she tried to stop the grinding action coming from Maura's hips.

Maura slowed down but not completely. She slowed the kiss down and tilted her head back so she could look iin the brunettes chocolate brown eyes. "You really want me to stop Jane.?" She asked as she pecked her lips.

Jane grabbed Maura's hands and intertwined their fingers. Her scarred palms up against smooth ones. She rested her forehead forward on Mauras lips. They both took a breath, then Jane looked into Maura's eyes.

"No, I don't want you to stop baby, but I think we need to. I...I just want our first time to be special and not some quicky on my couch."

Maura smiled down at Jane and brushed back a runaway curl from the brunettes face. " Every second I get to spend with you is special Jane, but I know what you mean. I want that too. " She leaned in and kissed her again. "You're just so damn irresistible. I can't help myself" she added.

Jane smiled into the kiss. " Irresistible huh?"

"Mmmhmm...and sweet...and kind...and thoughtful...and sooo sooo sexy". Maura repeated while kissing Janes lips.

"Friday night...come over Friday night"

The blonde smiled and nodded as she kissed her girlfriend again. "Friday night".

The Doctor smiled at herself in the mirror at the steamy memory. She dabbed some Chanel on her pressure points and an extra dab right between her breasts. She thought for a moment, and with a smirk on her face she lifted up the hem of her dress and dragged the end of the perfume soaked cap along her inner thighs. After another glance at her appearance, and satisfied with how she looked, she made her exit and said goodnight to her babies and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane was equally as nervous, she wanted everything to be perfect. From the wine she chose to the meal she had prepared to the outfit she had decided to wear.

The table was set for two with a single rose on the table next to the lit candles. There were a few other candles sporadically placed around the room. The sounds of a Spanish guitar coming from the speakers nearby and the Gas Fireplace topped off the look. Her apartment oozed Romance. She heard a light knock on the door and quickly glanced around. She opened the door and greeted her gorgeous girlfriend with a huge smile showing off her dimples that she knew the blonde loved.

'Hi you" she said as she led the blonde in.

"Hi. Wow, this place looks amazing Jane" Maura dropped her overnight bag on the ground and placed the box of desert on the counter and turned to the tall brunette.

They closed the space between them and properly greeted each other with a soft kiss.

"Mmmm. It smells so good in here" Maura said as Jane helped her with her jacket.

"Dinner is ready, I made Shepard's Pie. It was one of my favorite things growing up. Hope you like it." She said as she walked over and hung Maura's jacket up.

"Sounds delicious Jane." Maura smiled.

"Will you pour the wine while I take it out of the oven?" She asked.

Maura nodded and went over to the table and poured two glasses of Red Wine.

Jane soon joined her with their dinner and hey sat down beside each other. "You know I used to make fun of those people in Restaurants who sat next to each other thinking it was stupid. Now, I totally get it, cause across the table from you is entirely too far. I want to be as close to you as possible ."

Maura turned her head to the left to look into the brunettes eye's. She leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Jane snaked her arm around the petite blonde as Maura's hand came to rest on the Detective's thigh.

"Mmmm...and it's so much easier to kiss you this way." She added.

"This could be dangerous Detective. We may not even get to our meal"

"Tonight is all about taking it slow. There is no rushing. Neither of us is on call. The kids are taken care of. Tonight is completely and totally about us." She leaned in and kissed Maura's lips. "Now eat missy, or no desert for you. " Maura laughed and they both began to eat their meal.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you baby, that was delicious." Maura said as she walked up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around the slender waist. She went up on her tippy toes in order to get as close to Jane's neck as possible. She moved the dark waves to the side and began to gently kiss Jane's shoulder.

Jane shivered at the feeling of Maura's lips on her. " I'm glad you enjoyed it. I can't wait to have more of these evenings with you." She dried her wet hands and turned around in the blondes arms. Maura immediately lay her head on Jane's chest as the brunette engulfed her girlfriend in a warm embrace.

" Did you call home, kids ok?". Maura nodded without breaking free from Jane.

" I'm just about done here. Why don't you grab the Champagne out of the freezer. I put it in there earlier so it would be nice and chilled."

Maura did as she was told and grabbed the chilled bottle. By the time Jane had finished, there were two Champagne flutes full of the chilled bubbly waiting for the detective. Jane made her way over to the couch, stopping and grabbing the single Rose from its vase .The mood in the room had not changed. The candles were still lit and the music was still playing. The brunette sat down beside Maura and handed her the rose. Maura smiled and brought it to her nose. She inhaled it's sent and leaned forward to thank Jane with a kiss. After a few moments of making out, Jane broke the kiss and handed Maura her glass.

"Maura, I'm so happy you are here right now. I'm so thankful to have you back in my life. Not a day passed that I didn't think about you even if it was for a second. I'd like to propose a toast to us, our future, and to not being afraid"

Maura's eyes were glossy as she clinked her glass with Jane's. They each took a sip of the chilled bubbly " I'm happy too Jane. You make me very happy. Thank you for giving us a chance." They leaned in and their lips met in a what started as a slow soft kiss and quickly turned to a deeper more passionate one. One that screamed that they were both ready.

Jane broke the kiss and wiped a stray tear from Maura's cheek. She stood up and blew out all the candles in the room and turned off the stereo. She extended her hand and helped Maura up off the couch. Champagne flutes in one hand Jane guided Maura to her bedroom with the other.

Maura's jaw dropped when she entered Jane's bedroom. There were rose pedals leading up to and on Jane's bed. There was a soft glow in the room from all the candles. Jane took Maura's glass and placed them both on the dresser. She picked up a remote and suddenly the room was filled with music.

"Dance with me" Jane said as she extended her hand for the Blonde.

Celine Dion's rendition of 'The first time ever I saw your face' was playing and Maura's body instantly reacted. She melted into Jane's body as they slowly swayed to the music. Her hands wrapped around the taller woman's neck. She could feel Jane's hands roam up and down her back as their bodies mended impossibly closer. Jane was pressing her lips to the outer edge of Maura's ear causing the blonde to react.

She felt Jane's hot breath against her as she whispered in her ear singing along to the song. "And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth , I felt the earth move in my hands"

That was all it took for Maura's lips to find Jane's. It was slow and hungry, like their life depended on this moment and this kiss. Jane reached behind Maura and grasped the zipper of her dress and slowly slid it down while looking deeply into Maura's eyes.

Never leaving eye contact Jane swiped the dress off the blondes shoulders and It fell to the ground pooling around her soon to be lovers feet. Maura stepped out of her dress and lightly kicked it aside not caring about the wrinkles. She started with the top button on Jane's shirt and slowly undid them all, one by one. She slid her hands under the collar and pushed it off her shoulder and down her arms until it reached the floor. She then slid her hands down Jane's chest over the outside of her lace clad breasts and worked on the buttons of her jeans. Those too were soon a pile on the ground once the brunette stepped out of them. They both stood there for a moment in awe of one another. Light feather touches exploring warm skin, skin that had formed goose bumps. They each reached behind their back and unhooked their bras without removing them completely.

Jane reached up and hooked her thumbs under Maura's bra straps. She looked into her eyes "Are you ok?" She asked sweetly.

Maura smiled at Jane's sweetness " I've never been more ok in my entire life"

With that, Jane slowly lowered the blondes straps and exposed her breasts. She tossed it aside and focused on Maura's brilliant eyes, eyes that she could easily get lost in. She lightly circled the erect nipples before her causing the blonde to close her eyes at the overwhelming feeling. The feeling she had been waiting for and fantasizing about for so long. She felt Jane's rough palms cup her perfect breasts and lightly squeeze them. They fit perfectly in her lovers hands.

Maura couldn't wait any longer. She needed to feel Jane's skin. She removed the brunettes bra and tossed it aside, amazed at the perfect breasts before her. Deep rose colored nipples surrounded an erect nipple. Maura couldn't wait to taste it. She pressed their bodies together, breast to breast for the first time as their lips connected once again in a scorching kiss. The tips of their tongues swirling around one another's. Jane took a few steps back and sat on the edge of the bed. Her legs slightly spread as the blonde stepped between them. Her lovers bosom right there for the taking, and taking she would. She could feel Maura's hands deep into her mane as she leaned forward and placed an open mouth kiss on the perfect breast.

The aroused Doctor moaned at the feeling of Jane's warm velvety tongue swirl around her nipple. Janes paid equal attention the Maura's other breast as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of the lace panties that by now were certainly drenched. She looked up into her lovers eyes silently asking for permission. Maura bit her lip in anticipation as she felt her panties make there way down her tones legs. Jane took a moment, she inhaled the scent of arousal coming from Maura's centre. Her hands caressing the blondes thighs and up and around to her toned ass. She lightly squeezed Maura's cheeks as she buried her face between the blondes breasts. Lightly kissing her way down a flat toned stomach. Twirling her tongue around her navel, even dipping it inside. Maura's knees began to go weak at the sensation. Sensing this, Jane guided her to her lap. Now Maura's wet core was making contact with Jane's bare thighs and she was beginning to come undone. Maura swallowed Janes tongue in a bruising kiss that quickly became urgent and hungry.

Jane lowered her hand between them and for the very first time felt her lover. Maura had to stop the kiss at the feeling of Janes fingers exploring her.

"Jane...oh my god Jane" she let out.

"You feel so good baby" Jane whispered against her ear.

She reached behind the blondes back and she gently tugged on her hair in order to expose the Doctor's neck. She ran her tongue up its length as her finger entered deep inside the blonde.

She heard her lover gasp. "Are you ok?"

"Yes..yes that feels so good Jane. Don't stop." She began to ride Jane's fingers. The wetness now pooling on the brunettes thighs. She spread her legs wider in order to open herself up more for her lover. She felt Jane's palm suction onto her clit with every inward thrust from the strong woman beneath her. Her juices were flowing freely now. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been so wet. This was all due to Jane. She began to ride with more force as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Yes...I'm so close" she said as she lightly bounced on her lovers lap.

"Look at me baby" Jane said as she continued to thrust inside of her.

Their eyes connected as Jane went a little deeper, a little harder. " Maura, I love you"

"Ohhhhh fuck" was all Maura could say as she came on Jane's lap.

Slowing down she rested her head on Janes shoulder as she came down from her high. She caught her breath, although feeling the loss of Janes fingers inside of her.

She looked deeply into her lovers eyes.

"I love you too Jane. More than I ever thought possible. I love you completely"

Jane smiled at the blonde and brought her in for a slow deep kiss. A moment later she found herself on her back...


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hello everyone. I hope you all had a great holiday. Things are slowly starting to return to some sort of normalcy. Thank you all for your continued support. All the reviews are very much appreciated. Keep em coming...they are what keeps me going. **  
**Enjoy all...and Happy New Year!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 27**

Heaven, that's where Jane thought she was. For only in Heaven would she feel such pure and utter bliss. Her eyes were closed tight as the blondes soft lips had just left hers and had embarked on an exploration of her long slender tanned body. The Doctor was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace down Jane's neck. Each kiss softer than the one before. All the while repeating how beautiful she was, how stunning she was, how amazing her skin tasted. Scarred hands were entangled in honey blonde locks as the ME played with Jane's nipples. Swirl after swirl of the luscious tongue was felt to the brunettes very core.

Maura worked her way lower over a flat stomach, in awe of what condition her lovers body was in. In pure appreciation of what was now hers. As she made her way lower she could feel Jane tense. Warmly and sweetly she looked up to her girlfriends eyes.

"Are you ok baby? Do you want me to stop"

Jane smiled at her concerned lover. "No...god no...I just..." She turned her head shyly. "I just have a lot of...imperfections... from years on the job"

Maura made her way up Jane's body. "Jane, you are perfect, your body is perfect. You see imperfections, but I see character and dedication and loyalty and bravery. Each scar on your body tells a story of who you are and what you have become. The amazing, sexy woman you are today is because of all these scars. So to me, they are the road map to your heart and soul. "

Jane cupped the smaller woman's face and pulled her in for a heartfelt kiss. The blonde slowly resumed her mission and began kissing her way down Jane's body. Stopping at every "imperfection" to pay special attention to it. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of Jane's panties and slowly slid them down. She pulled them all the way off and then began kissing her way up the trembling brunettes legs, legs that seemed to go on forever.

"This one...this one is very special to me" Maura began as she lightly traced her finger along the length of the 4 inch scar. "This one represents your selflessness. It represents the greatest gift you could ever give me. " She leaned in and lightly kissed the raised skin. "This one, is the most beautiful of all " she kissed it again " this one I will treasure for the rest of my life." She lightly kissed it again. " And I promise to always show it the love and respect it deserves. "

Jane felt a warm droplet on her lower abdomen, quickly followed by another. "Maura" she said softly. "Baby, look at me" Maura looked up at Jane with wet eyes. Jane guided her lover up her body so they were once again face to face. She wiped the blondes tears away with the pads of her thumbs. " Please don't cry...you know how much I hate seeing you cry". Jane said sweetly as she kissed the tip of her lovers nose.

"I'm sorry...I just...I never thanked you like I should have..." The tears began to fall freely " We...we lost so much time..its..its all my fault we lost so much time"

"Hey...hey look at me..none of that was your fault ok. We were manipulated and lied to. If anything we respected each other wishes. We both honored what we thought each other wanted at the time. " Jane wiped away more tears. "We have something most people never get...a second chance"

Maura smiled weakly at Jane. " You are incredible you know that"

Jane smiled " There's a rumor going around, yes"

Maura rolled her eyes " cocky much?"

Jane lowered her hands down to Maura's ass and squeezed " You know you secretly love it. I see the way you look at me at work "

Maura blushed slightly at being caught. " Yes, I do secretly love it...and I Love you" she leaned in and captured Jane's lips with her own. " Thank you Jane...thank you"  
Jane knew just what Maura was thanking her for.

"No more tears on this beautiful face ok." Maura simply nodded.

They once again began the slow exploration of each others mouths. This time however, there was no stopping Maura. The petite blonde slithered her way down her lovers body knowing exactly when she wanted and needed to be. Settling herself between the brunettes legs she took a moment to inhale her lovers scent. The same scent that she would soon know she would never be able to live without. Jane's fists had clenched the sheets in anticipation of her lovers tongue.  
One long slow, almost sinfully slow, lick from the brunettes opening to her throbbing clit had Jane trembling. The feeling of the velvety tongue circling her bundle of nerves was driving her mad. Her own hand came up to grasp her own breast in a choke hold at the sensation. And then, it happened, a feeling like nothing she had ever experienced in her life. She felt her core being filled. She had had oral sex many times in the past but none of her past lovers had ever done that to her. None had driven their tongue deep inside of her, filling her so completely. She was trembling with the desire and need to release. Thrust after thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Mmm...Maura...oh..fuck...Mmmm." She began moaning.

With a slight smirk on her face the Doctor replaced her tongue with two strong fingers as she concentrated on the Detectives hard clit. Sucking it into her mouth, and flicking it with the tip of her magical tongue. She could feel Jane's hips begin to thrust into her face from below. She knew the she was so so close. She began thrusting her fingers harder as he lips made their way up to Jane's. Watching her becoming undone beneath her was almost causing her to have her own release. She brushed the curls that had stuck to the brunettes sweaty forehead away to get a better look at her lover as she came.

"Look at me" she said. Jane reluctantly opened her eyes as best she could as she was losing control. She looked into her love's eyes."Let go baby...let go"

That was all it took and Jane was done. She arched her back as she let the feeling take over her body. Giving in to the sensation of her girlfriends fingers deep inside her and the way the palm of her hand had suctioned and grasped onto her clit. After a few moments of incoherently mumbling obscenities, the brunette relaxed her body beneath that of her lovers.

Their eyes connected again and Maura leaned in for a slow deep kiss. Jane moaned at the taste of herself on the Doctors lips. "I love you" Jane said as she gently stroked Maura's back.

"I love you too Jane. I love you so much." She smiled and kissed her lips. "Can we stay like this for a while?" She asked.

"Yes please".

Maura lay her head on Jane's chest so she could hear the soft thumping of her heart.

They lay silently for a while. Jane's breathing had long returned to its natural rhythm. The Doctor could feel her girlfriends fingers gently stroking her back. She loved the feeling of being in Jane's strong arms. It felt safe..it felt right, like this is where she was meant to be. She had the detectives right hand intertwined with hers as her head rested on her chest. Maura's thumb brushed back and forth on the center of Jane's rough palm.

" Jane, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything baby"

" Do you think you can tell me abut these ones." She asked sweetly as she continued to stroke Jane's palm.

The brunette halted her movement and for a moment she froze. They had never discussed her scared hands before. She wasn't even sure why she was so ok with the Blonde touching them, but she just was. She trusted Maura, with her life.

"You don't have to if you're not ready to" Maura said sensing Jane's apprehension.

"It's ok. I can talk about it. It's not exactly top secret."

Maura shifted so she could look at her girlfriend as she recounted the events that had led to her scars. She rested her head on the pillow next to Jane as the brunette began.

" Charles Hoyt, better know as the surgeon. He preyed on couples, tied up and gaged the husband while he raped the wife in front of him. His signature was to place a tea cup on the husbands lap so he would be alerted if he was able to break free. After he was done with the wife, he'd kill the husband and take her away to torture her for a while before she met the same fate. There were a sting of murders that all seemed like his handy work" The blonde continued to listen intently.

" I finally caught up with him. He had a victim in a basement. I could see her through the window Maur...what was I supposed to do just watch him kill her. She was terrified, exhausted. She looked liked she had given up and was almost praying he would just kill her and get it over with. I saw all of that in her eyes. Then, our eyes connected through the basement window and I saw them change..there was glimmer of hope. I was her hope."

The brunette was now beginning to become emotional as she remembered that fateful night.

"I should have waited...I know I should have but I couldn't stand to watch. I went in alone and he over powered me." Tears now began to stream down the sides of her face and disappear into the depths of her hairline. Maura sat up a bit, her eyes glossy as well. "Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the ground with two scalpels."

Maura gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Jane.." Her tears were now falling freely from the thought of her lover in pain.

" Korsak saved my life that night. I don't think I'd be here right now if it wasn't for that man. I owe him my life." She recalled.

Maura understood now why Jane and the Sergeant were so close.

"I spent months recovering. Therapy, both for my hands and my head. I don't know which was worse, the bandages on my hands or my overbearing Mother" she joked.  
Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "I was so scared Maur...I had nightmares for months. He got into my head, my thoughts. Is close my eyes and I'd see his sick face."

Maura stroked Jane's hair away from her face. She leaned down and softly pressed her lips to Jane's " I'm sooo sorry you had to go through that Jane. I wish I was there, to help you get through it."

Jane reached up and stroked the blondes cheek. " Its ok, you're here now. That's all that matters."

Maura took Jane's hand in hers, she closed her eyes and kissed her palm lovingly. She placed Jane's palm against her heart.  
"Do you feel that Jane? Can you feel my heart beating."

The brunette nodded " I can feel it" she whispered.

" If you ever feel scared again, just remember that even though he may have left these scars on you, he can never take away the feeling of love that's around you...for you. You will always be able to feel the beating of my heart that is so completely filled with love for you. No one will ever take that away." She leaned in and kissed Jane's lips. " I love you Jane. Thank you for trusting me. "

Jane smiled at the Doctor. " I trust you with my life Maur...I love you too"

She held the Doctor close and soon enough they had both drifted off to sleep with Maura once again laying atop her lover, listening to the soft thumping of her heart and feeling her loves hand caress her back.

XXXXXXXXX

Maura was awakened some time later by a tantalizing sensation. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, all she did know was that it was warm...and wet.

She took a moment to take in her current position. She could have sworn that when she fell asleep, what felt like moments ago, it had been on her lovers chest. The side of her face was flat against the deep red Egyptian cotton sheets, her arms flat along her sides.

She felt the dip in the Mattress and could see a bare thigh from her current viewpoint.

Suddenly, she felt that warm wet feeling again. More alert this time she noted that it was coming from the small of her back. She felt It all the way up her spine across her shoulder and back down again. She could now feel the weight of her girlfriend straddling her just below her naked ass.

She turned her head as far as she could to see just what the detective was up to.

Jane had a Champagne flute filled with the chilled liquid. She would take a sip then transfer it from her mouth to the small of Maura's back letting it pool there before licking the area clean again.

The blonde smiled, no one had ever used her body that way before.

"Are you having fun?" She asked

"Mmmmhmmm. I'm not much of a Champagne drinker but this is now my new favorite drink." She smiled and stopped abruptly " Oh..I gotta try this with beer"

The blonde laughed beneath her. "Are you going to share?"

After another slow lick on her spine Jane sat up enough to allow Maura to flip onto her back and rest her head on a pillow. The brunette's dimples were prominent with the smile that currently adorned her face.

She brought the flute to the blondes awaiting lips. Just as Maura was about to drink from it, she teasingly pulled it away and brought it to her own mouth. With a devious grin Jane took a sip then lowered her mouth to her lovers. Ready and willing to receive it, Maura opened her mouth as Jane transfered the liquid from her mouth to that of her lovers ending in a scorching kiss.  
Both women moaned at the taste of the sweet champagne on each others lips.

"I think its my new favorite drink too" Maura said as she pulled Jane back down for another kiss.

"Open your mouth" Jane asked. Maura obliged and Jane brought the flute closer and tipped it so a slow stream began to flow into the blondes mouth. Jane then quickly covered Maura's mouth with her own causing some of the liquid to drip down the ME's jaw. "Sorry, let me get that for you" Jane said before she ran her tongue across her lovers jaw.

She sat up and poured a few drops between the blondes breasts and watched as gravity took its course and the liquid rolled down the underside of her girlfriends breasts.  
With a wicked smile Jane eagerly cleaned Maura up with her tongue. Savoring every last drop for what it was worth. Moving lower down her lovers body, she tipped the glass once again and poured a few drops into Maura's navel. She lowered her mouth and looked up at the aroused Doctor, never leaving eye contact Jane lick the area dry. She could hear a whimper coming from her lover. Sitting back up she emptied the remainder of the liquid sex into her mouth and discarded the glass. Maura spread her legs to make room for the toned frame as Jane settled herself on her lover. She could feel the honey blondes wetness on her abdomen as she lay on top of her, she would get to that very soon. Bringing her mouth to Maura's she transfered the remaining liquid into her mouth and the two engaged in a heated erotic deep kiss. The doctors long fingers tangled in the brunettes hair as their tongues danced together. The kiss ended and Maura stroked Jane's hair lovingly.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to transfer that Champagne to another, more aroused part of my body".

Jane smiled. " I thought about it. But when I taste you for the first time, I want to taste all of you and not mask it with something else. " She kissed the blondes lips. "Because I am sure that you will taste incredible"

Maura moaned into the next kiss as she could feel Jane grind into her. With purpose, the brunette began a slow rhythm with her hips as she deepened the kiss. She felt the blondes hands grasp at her ass as she dove her tongue deeper into her lovers mouth. Needing to breathe, Maura broke the kiss and Jane began to slowly kiss a path down her girlfriends neck leaving goose bumps its their wake.

Maura's mind was going crazy. She needed this woman so badly. She needed to feel that magical tongue on her. "Jane...please.." She begged

Jane smirked at the impatient Doctor. After paying special attention to each breast, Jane dragged her lips down to the blondes wet pussy. She inhaled her lovers scent and licked her lips in anticipation. She gently blew at wetness causing Maura to moan. Then, she tasted a little piece of heaven. That was the only way she could think of to describe her Lover's taste. She ran her tongue from the blondes opening to her hard clit. Fingers immediately entangled themselves in dark curls as Maura didn't quite know what to hold onto. It was like she was going to fall off the edge and needed to steady herself.

Jane moaned as she circled her tongue around the quivering bundle of nerves. Enjoying the reaction coming from her lover, even the current death grip she had on her locks. She spread the blonde open wider so she could enter her with her tongue. She remembered the feeling it had given her earlier and wanted her lover to be equally satisfied. She made a mental note to remember the sound Maura made when she thrust her tongue deep inside of her. She put her hand on the blondes flat stomach to steady her as she drove her tongue deeper into her.

"Oh my god Jane...ohhhhhh...mmmmm don't stop...don't you dare fucking stop.."

Jane smiled inwardly at her girlfriends outburst and use of obscenities for she knew Maura was close to exploding with pleasure. She replaced her tongue with two long fingers, thrusting in and out with ease. Her tongue began to work on Maura's clit again and just as she sucked it into her mouth and thrust a little deeper,she felt the blondes walls tighten around them. She didn't stop, her tongue wildly flicked a now sensitive clit as Maura rode out wave after wave of pleasure for what felt like an eternity.

Finally she heard the blonde beg her to stop. " Jane...please...stop...I...I. Can't...I. ..."

The brunette removed her tongue from her lover and made her way back up her body. "You did tell me not to stop" she said jokingly. "As a matter of fact I believe your exact words were 'don't. You dare fucking stop''

"I..know..I know..but that was before you made me come that hard" the blonde said trying to catch her breath. " That was incredible...you are incredible" Maura pressed her lips to Jane's to keep her from speaking. "Mmmm...I know..I know ..there's a rumour." Jane smiled and kissed Maura again. " Well you know what Detective...I started it." The ME said before she captured her girlfriends lips in another heated kiss.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You have to promise me something Jane" Maura said as she was sitting with her legs crossed in the middle of the bed facing the Brunette.

"Depends what it is!" Jane said eyeing her girlfriend. Maura playfully smacked her bare knee " OWW...ok..ok..what am I promising?" she asked dramatically rubbing her knee.

"You have to promise never to tell the kids what I'm doing right now"

Jane raised an eyebrow. " Well, I wasn't really planning on ever telling them that I had their mother, multiple times, naked in bed." Maura smacked her again. "Owww..will you stop smacking me woman"

"You're such a smart ass. I meant that I'm eating in bed. They can never know, Especially Abigale, I would never hear the end of it. " Maura said as she took another bite of the Chocolate covered Strawberry that Jane had offered her.

Jane licked her finger. " Hmm, I don't know Maur. What's wrong with eating in bed. I've done it plenty of times. "

"Jane! Your bed is not a place to be eating. Especially anything that would create crumbs, that's just wrong."

"Ok so no eating in bed"

"Thank you" Maur went to take another bite of the sweet fruit Jane was offering her when the brunette pulled it away.

"Nuh uh! No eating in bed remember." she smiled

"Hey...that's not fair. I didn't mean now."

"A rule is a rule Maur. No eating in bed." Jane was holding the desert an arms length away from the pouting blonde who was trying to grab it.

" This is different"

"Why" Jane asked

"Because those were bought with the intention of being eaten in bed...naked "

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "You rebel you!" She said teasingly. Maura smacked her again. This time, Jane had had enough. "Ok, that's it, you keep beating me up " She pounced on her lover and they both began laughing as Jane pinned the smaller woman under her.

Maura was in a fit of giggles. "Your such a drama queen, I barely touched you"

"I bruise easily." Jane pouted

"Aww... My big baby. I promise I'll kiss it better" the blonde said.

Jane leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"Ok, you can have a bite." she let go of the blondes wrist and reached for another Strawberry. She brought it to her lovers mouth and watched as Maura took a bite. Licking her lips she moaned at the sweetness. Looking adoringly at the woman beneath her, Jane leaning in and kissed her girlfriend again. Tasting the sweetness on her lips. " I don't think you realize just how sexy you are." she said.

The Doctor blushed at the compliment. Her reply was to kiss the brunette deeply. Suddenly, the detective found herself on her back with the petite blonde on top of her. "You're pretty damn sexy yourself Detective" she said as she leaned in for a slow kiss.

After a few minutes, Jane was drawing patterns up and down Maura's back as the blonde lay on top of her with her face in the crook of her neck.

"Maur?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"I think I'm ready"

Maura lifted her head to look into her lovers eyes. "Ready for what baby?

Jane smiled " I'm ready to meet the kids"

She would never forget the smile plastered on her girlfriends face at that very moment. The only way she could think to describe it was pure sunshine.

"Really..?"

Jane nodded. "Yeah, really. Actually, I can't wait to meet them."

Maura's smile got even brighter if that was possible. " Neither can I. They are going to love you Jane. "

The blonde squealed with excitement and began peppering kisses all over her. All Jane could do was chuckle at her girlfriends antics.

"Now I'm going to keep my promise, and kiss your boo boo better" she began kissing down Janes body.

"Mmmmm...ohhh shit...Maur...that's not my knee" she said as she closed her eyes at the sensation of the ME's mouth between her legs. All she got in response was the Doctor moaning at her taste. Who was Jane to stop her now...


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N. Hi All, back with another chapter. Thank you all for the continued support and reviews. They are very much appreciated. **  
**I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, I won't be updating for at least a week as I will be going on Vacation. The good news is, I hope to do a lot of writing while I'm baking in the sun. Hope you all enjoy this one. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 28. **

"Hey Janie...whatcha doin?" Tommy asked as he strolled into her apartment Saturday afternoon. He walked up to the refrigerator and grabbed a couple of beers.

"Oh..won't you come in...and help yourself to my beer while you're at it." she said sarcastically.

"Do you always have to be such a smart ass! What's your girlfriend think about that?" He asked as he took a swig of his cold beverage and handed Jane the spare.

"My girlfriend happens to love my ass thank you very much"

"Ughhh...TMI Sis"

She smiled at him and continued typing on her laptop.

"So how was your date last night"

Jane smiled and blushed a little at the memory of her night with Maura. She had only left a few hours ago but the brunette was missing her already. A heat rose to her cheeks when she recalled the Doctors long goodbye after they had showered all the sex off their bodies and Jane had made them breakfast. It took twenty four minutes at the front door making out like teenagers before Maura finally detached herself and went home to her kids.

"That good huh!" she was pulled from her thoughts by Tommy's voice. "You got that dumb look on your face again."

"What can I say, my girlfriend keeps me satisfied. You should try that with your wife." she laughed at her own Joke

"Very funny Casanova. Lydia is plenty satisfied." Tommy sat down on the empty bar stool next to his sister. "So what are you doing anyway?"

"Research" she said

Tommy leaned in looking at the screen  
"Combat Paint Ball. Oh cool, can I come?"

"No...I'm trying to find something fun to do with Maura's kids"

"So your gonna take em paint ballin. You nuts Janie! Aren't they like 10 or something. You gonna crack open a few beers with them too."

" Nooo...and they are not 10... they're 11."

"Ohhh, I'm soooo sorry. That makes all the difference. You can smoke a stoggie with them too."

"Now who's being a smart ass." Jane covered her face with her hands. "Shit Tommy, what am I gonna do. I don't know anything about kids."

"Obviously...gimme that thing." he took control of the laptop and started typing.  
"Ok look, The Big E, Its a fair in West Springfield. Its awesome, I've been wanting to take Tj but Lydia wants to wait till he's a bit older."

"Tommy, West Springfield is like an hour and a half away."

"So what! Plan a day trip. Chicks dig it when their date plans shit like that. "

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from a Neanderthal like you. And Maura isn't just a 'chick'."

Tommy studied his sister for a minute. "Oh shit Janie, you're in love with her aren't you?" He said pointing at the brunette.

Jane looked up at her smiling brother "Head over heals... And meeting her kids is scaring the shit out of me. What if they hate me Tommy. What am I gonna do." she lowered her head onto the counter in defeat.

"They're not gonna hate you. Just be real with them and don't treat em like little kids, they hate that. The Fair is full of stuff kids like to do. Its a no brainer...just don't play hide and go seek, you have a habit of forgetting the 'seek' part."

"It only happened twice...and we found Tj...eventually"

Tommy rolled his eyes at his sister. "Look, just be yourself, they are gonna love you Janie. Trust me!"

"Thanks little brother. "

They sat there for a while longer exploring all The Big E had to offer. The more Jane read into it, the more she thought it was the perfect outing to get to know the twins. There was one thing she needed to talk to Maura about before she met the kids. She needed to know exactly what the ME had told the twins about their entry into the world. She wanted to respect her girlfriends wishes, whatever they may be, and not let anything slip by accident. For now, she would plan her day trip with 3 very important people.

XXXXXXXX

The rest of the day proved to be uneventful. After running a few errands and doing a few things around the apartment Jane had retired to the couch. Beer in one hand, remote in the other and her cell phone close by. Maura and her hadn't made any plans for the evening seeing as how they had spent the night together. Maura needed to spend time with her kids as Sunday they were both on call.

Jane was settling in to the Bruins game when her phone chimed indicating a text. She swiped the screen and smiled instantly.

"_**Is 8:30pm on a Saturday night too early to go to sleep?"  
**_  
She smiled down at her girlfriends words.

_**" Hmmm..someone sounds exhausted. Wonder why that is?" **_

" _**Oh I don't know, maybe because my sexy girlfriend kept me up all night making love to me." **_

_**"Gasp! The nerve of her! Maybe she just couldn't get enough of you. She must be pretty good if she kept you up all night." **_

_**"You have no idea. Her hands are so talented, and she has the most magical tongue. She brought me over the edge so many times last night. She had me screaming her name into the wee hours of the morning "**_

_**"Maur...if you don't stop, I'm driving over there right now and taking you again" **_

_**" Promises, promises!". **_

The brunette laughed_**. **_

_**"What are you doing?" **_

_**"Laying down on the couch with a glass of wine. Abigale is in her room on her computer and Benjamin is building a model car at the kitchen table...what are you doing?" **_

_**"Just laying around... I miss you" **_

The blonde's heart fluttered as she typed her response.

_**"I miss you too. I wish you were here with me right now. We could cuddle on the couch."**_

_**"I wish I was there too baby."  
**_  
Right now Jane wished she could be there all the time. She hated being away from Maura but she understood that until the she had the chance to meet the kids, it was better this way. That is why the next line she read totally shocked her.

_**"If you're not too tired, why don't you come over a little later" **_

Jane's brows creased.

"_**Maura, what about the kids?"**_

_**"I will put them to bed by 10 and besides, Jeffrey told me they had a late night so they will be tired by then. We could just sit and have some quiet time." **_

Jane thought for a moment. There wasn't anything she didn't want more than spending more time with her girlfriend.

"_**Are you sure its ok Maur? You just said you were tired and wanted to go to sleep early." **_

"_**I am tired, but I miss you more than I am tired and would love to see you."**_

Jane broke out in a smile.

"_**Ok, I'll be there at 10:15."**_

_**" :) I can't wait Jane. See you in a little while. xoxo".**_

_**" Neither can I baby. See you soon. Xoxo"  
**_  
Jane stared at the screen for a while. Was this really happening, was she really going to hang out at Maura's. She decided to throw caution to the wind and just go with it.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane sat in her car waiting for the illuminated digits to change. She had arrived at Maura's a few minutes early but didn't want to go in just yet in case the kids were still up. The minutes seem to pass so slowly. Finally, Jane text her girlfriend to inform her that she was outside. A few seconds later the front door opened and Jane's heart instantly started to flutter. She stepped out of her car as the blonde approached, a smile adorned her face as well.

"Hey you" Maura said in a hushed silky voice as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck.

Jane's hands instantly found Maura's hips as she pulled the Doctor into her body.  
"Hey yourself"

They both leaned in and greeted each other with a kiss. Jane soon slipped her tongue past the blonde's lips as her hands slipped lower to cover her lover's firm ass.

The kiss ended leaving then both a little breathless. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in tight Yoga pants." Jane said as she lightly squeezed Maura's ass

" You just did. So Detective, does this mean that you're an 'ass girl' " Maura asked.

"No, I'm a 'Maura girl' cause I think every ounce of you is sexy." She leaned down to peck her lovers lips. "Especially this part right here" she began to trail soft kisses across Maura's jaw and down her neck resting just below her earlobe. She gently sucked the lobe into her mouth and heard the Doctor moan.

"Jane...Mmmmm..."

Feeling the moment starting to get away from them, Jane eased up "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get enough of you."

"Don't ever be sorry for that" the blonde assured her. She pecked the taller woman's lips once more before she broke away.  
"Let's go inside. "

Jane reached in the back seat for a paper bag before the blonde slipped her hand into Jane's and led her towards the door.

"What's in the bag Detective?"

"I brought some friends...I think you know them. Ben&amp;Jerry. " She smiled.

"Oh yes I know them well. We sometimes have secret rendezvous late at night."

"Ahh, Threesome's. Never would have figured you the type Doctor"

"There's so much more to me that you don't know Detective. I'm so looking forward to showing you in the near future"

Jane swallowed hard and a shiver ran up her spine at the thought. "Can't wait"  
Maura smiled back at Jane as she led her into her home.

The last time Jane was here, was when she had kissed the blonde for the very first time. The memory flooded back to her as she passed the threshold. She was brought back to the present by the soft click of the deadbolt on the door.

"Come on, I'll show you around." The Doctor interlaced their fingers as she gave Jane a tour of the main floor.

"Maur, your place is beautiful. Its a lot different then the last house you had here."

"Yes well my taste has changed over the years." She smiled wickedly at her girlfriend. She leaned against the island directly across from Jane and handed her a spoon. "Care to show me what's in the bag Detective?"

Jane smiled as she opened the paper bag to reveal 2 small tubs of ice cream. "Cherry Garcia and if I remember correctly, you were quite partial to Chunky Monkey."

"How do you remember these things.?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders "I remember everything about you Maura. Especially the way you slowly lick your spoon clean, its like you're making love to it."

Maura raised her eyebrows and froze as she had the spoon in her mouth, upside down and the top of her tongue flat against its surface. She closed her lips around it and slowly withdrew it from her mouth. " I don know wha yur tawkin abou" she said with her mouth full."

"Yeah I'm sure you don't. " Jane laughed and dug her own spoon in to the small tub. "So did you have trouble putting the kids to bed?"

"Not at all. Like I said before, they were both up really late last night and were tired. Abigale didn't even fight me on it. She was practically asleep when I went up to her room. And Benjamin, well he never gives me a hard time about anything."

Jane smiled. "They sound like great kids Maur. I'm really looking forward to meeting them. " She paused and took another spoonful of ice cream. " I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I want to run something by you if that's ok. "

Maura looked into Jane's eyes curiously.  
"Sure, go ahead'

"Well, I was thinking if you were free next weekend we could take a day trip. There is this fair in West Springfield that I thought the kids would like. "

Maura smiled at the Brunette. She placed her spoon on the granite counter top and made her way to Jane. The detective swiveled her stool to face her girlfriend who was now standing between her legs.

"Jane, that sounds like the perfect day" she said as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. " I know the kids would have a blast. Its so sweet and thoughtful of you to want to plan a day trip." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Jane's. The brunette smiled into the kiss as she felt the petite blonde press her body into hers. She was becoming aroused and thought maybe they should slow down.

"Mmmm...Maur, not that I'm complaining, but you need to stop kissing me like that or I will not be held accountable for what happens next."

Maura smiled at Jane " You're right." She pecked her lips. " Come on, let's go sit down on the couch."

They put away the ice cream and settled in the living room. Jane creased her brows when Maura sat at the far end of the couch.

"Maur, what are you doing way over there?"

"Well Jane, I don't want to arouse you any more than you already are. So maybe I should stay on this side. Wouldn't want you to lose control or anything." She smirked.

"Get your sexy little ass over here woman." She joked.

Maura laughed as she made her way over  
to her girlfriend. Jane settled back into the corner of the L shaped couch. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman who settled in between her legs.

The blonde leaned back into Jane and sighed at the feeling of being in her arms.  
"So what do you want to watch?" She asked as she lowered the volume on the Tv.

Jane took the remote from her. " I don't want to watch anything. I want to talk if that's ok with you?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

Jane kissed Maura's temple as the blonde was gently massaging her hand.

"I uh...I wanted to ask you how much the kids know about..you know..their birth."

" I told them truth Jane. I told them in the best way that I thought they could understand. They know that they came from another woman's tummy. "

"Wow. Ok, do they know who?"

"No, I didn't tell them who." Maura turned her head slightly " Is that something that you want Jane."

"I, uh...I don't really know. I think I just wanted to know how much they knew so I wouldn't say anything stupid."

Maura settled back into Jane's arms. "What about their father. What do they know about him.?"

Maura stopped massaging her lovers hand.  
"They don't have a father Jane."

Jane took a breath. "I'm sorry Maura. I know this is difficult but I need to know how much they know. ".

" Have you ever been to San Francisco Jane?" The Doctor asked.

"No, I haven't."

" San Francisco is one of our Countries Leaders in Gay rights. When I moved us out there, I soon realized how diverse we all were. The twins, they have been exposed to many different kinds of families since they were toddlers. Two of Abigale's best friends are from same sex families. So see Jane, they know about families with two mothers or two fathers, single mothers and single fathers. Its never been an issue as it was all very normal to them. When they were 7 I made them sit through a documentary about a single mothers journey through a surrogate program and the whole process. I tried my best to make them understand how we have gotten to where we are today. I'm sure they are going to have more question as they grow older and I always promised myself, as a parent and a Mother, that I would never lie to them or mislead them."

Jane tightened her hold on her girlfriend.  
"Do they know anything at all about Ian?"

Maura took a deep breath. " Until now, no. It has never come up. I've been everything they have needed Jane, their mother, their father, their friend. They have my parents who are amazing with them. Daddy becomes a little kid himself when he see's them, and they both adore them."

Jane smiled at the thought of Richard Isles running around after his grandkids.

"Over the past 10 years, I have had a few relationships. They have all been with women. A couple of them have met the kids and so they are very comfortable seeing two woman acting loving towards each other. It's very normal for them. That's another reason I hired Jeffery. I wanted Bejamin to have a male figure around. Someone he can do guy things with. I think he will benefit from that."

"That makes sense Maur." She leaned down and kissed the blondes temple. " I haven't met them yet, and I haven't seen you with them but I can already tell what an amazing mom you are."

Maura smiled at Jane's words. She turned her body so she was now laying on top of her girlfriend. She swept a few strands of unruly hair away from Jane's face. " They are the most important people in my life. I will never forget how they got here and how lucky I was. Everyday I looked at them I was reminded of that, of you. " She leaned down and softly kissed Jane's lips. " They now share that status with you Jane, the three of you are my life. When you are ready, I want you to be part of my family."

Jane smiled up at her with glossy eyes. "Nothing would make me happier." Their lips touched in a sweet kiss.

Maura lay her head down on Jane's chest and could feel the brunette gently stroke her back.

"This is nice". Jane said

"Mmmmhmmm. It sure is. I love cuddling with you."

" I was never much of a cuddler, but it's different with you. I could never be close enough to you." She kissed the top of her girlfriends head as she continued to stroke her back.

" I feel the same way Jane."

They lay there in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until Jane spoke again. "Maur, just don't let me fall asleep ok"

"MmmmKay" Maura said sleepily as she settled further into the crook of Jane's neck and softly kissed it. "Jane...baby, don't fall asleep" she repeated.

The room was quite with the soft glow from the TV illuminating it. The volume was down low and there was a peaceful hum coming from the woman on top of her as she had clearly fallen asleep. Jane wrapped her arms protectively around her girlfriend and before she knew it, she was fast asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her long limbs stretched out as her yawn french kissed the morning. Her body felt rested, in fact, more rested then it had felt in a very long time. She pulled the blanket up and cuddled it under her chin. She smiled as she remembered her night with Maura. All cuddled up on the cou..."Maura!"  
Her eyes shot open only to be met my a pair of brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hi" the sweet voice said.

Jane opened and closed her eyes quickly in hopes it was a dream. When she opened them again the pair of eyes were still there staring at her like she was some sort of science project. She laughed internally, that could only be Maura's kid.

"Hi" she replied with her raspy morning voice.

"Mommy's in the shower. At least I think she is. I heard the water running"

Jane sat up and tamed down her sure to be unruly hair. "You must be Benjamin"

" Are you a stranger?" He asked

Jane smiled. " Not exactly, I'm your moms gir...I'm your moms friend..from work. My name is Jane"

" I heard Mommy talk about you before, so I guess its ok to talk to you. ".

" Well its good that you made sure. That means your a smart little guy."

"I'm not little...I'm 11. "

Jane smiled again. " You're right, your not little. So how come your up so early Benjamin?"

"I wanted to finish building my Model car. You wanna help me?"

Jane paused for a moment. "Su...sure. " she got up from the couch "Hey bud, think I could use the bathroom first"

The boy simply nodded and pointed in it's direction. " It's that way"

"Thanks" she smiled and walked in the direction the boy pointed to.

Once she was done she washed her hands and splashed some water in her face.  
"What the fuck just happened" she whispered to herself. She looked in the mirror and calmed herself down.  
Did Maura's kid really just find her on their couch. After a few more deep breaths she exited the small powder room.

"Jesus...Christ-mas" she yelled as the young boy was standing right outside the door.

"I waited for you, so you wouldn't get lost. " Jane smiled and nodded. " Come on, it's this way." She began to follow him through the foyer and into the kitchen. " Oh and, we're not allowed to swear. Mommy get's mad when we do." He said matter of factly.

"Sorry...thanks for the warning. You won't tell her will you? "

The boy looked up at the tall Brunette. "Nah. It will be our secret" he said as he sat at the kitchen table.

Jane smiled as she took in the little boy with his sandy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He looked like a very sweet, soft spoken boy.

"I wanted to finish it last night but couldn't before our bedtime."

"Hmm, so you thought" she pulled out her cell phone to read the time "7:15 on a Sunday morning would be a good time to finish."

The boy looked up at her with his sparkling eyes and smiled. "Yup".

"Alright then let's get to it."

They worked quietly for a couple of minutes organizing the parts and assembling the wheels before the boy spoke again " Why were you sleeping on our couch?" He asked.

"I uh...I..." She fumbled her words.

"Jane fell asleep on the couch while we were watching TV" a familiar voice broke the awkwardness of the moment.

" Morning Mommy" Ben said as Maura walked over to the two of them sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning Love. Did you sleep well?" She asked as she leaned down to hug her son and kiss his forehead.

" Mmhmmm" he said as he concentrated on his task.

Maura looked towards Jane as the brunette smiled at mother and son and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her.

Jane nodded and mouthed back 'it's ok".

"Benjamin did you brush your teeth before you came down?"

The boy stopped what he was doing " I forgot"

" Ahhh, maybe you should go brush while I start breakfast. "

"Ok Mommy" he got up and walked towards the stairs.

Maura made her way over to her girlfriend. "Jane, I'm so sorry. You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you up in the middle of the night. I stayed with you as long as I could then covered you up and headed to my room. I'm sorry you woke up to captain curious. "

"Maur, it's fine. He's a great kid. He asked me to help him build his car." She smiled up at the blonde.

Maura leaned in and kissed her as she stroked her cheek. " That's great Jane. See, he likes you already... Will you stay for breakfast?"

Jane thought for a moment. She saw the gleam in her girlfriends eyes and couldn't bring herself to say no. " Got any bacon?"

Maura smiled at her and kissed her again.  
"Yup..."

"Ok. Then I'm staying."

Benjamin walked back into the kitchen after he had brushed his teeth. He leaned into Jane. " Its not real bacon. It's the turkey kind"

Jane looked up at a guilty Maura. "What, you didn't specify. "

"Your moms a sneak." She said to the young boy.

"Not half as bad as my sister" he answered.

"Hey, she likes to sleep in on a Sunday, she can't be that bad.".

And so she hoped. She would soon find out.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N. Hi all..Thank you all for your patience. I am back from Vacation well rested and very tanned. I didn't do as much writing as I would have liked to but here is the next chapter. Grammar police came by, and I suck. I know my grammar isn't the greatest and I apologize. I am writing this story on my Blackberry (yes they still make those. I know, I'm a dinosaur,what can I say.) The dialogue, especially between Jane and other characters is how I believe they would speak to each other. Ok, here we go. **

**I'd like you all to meet, Abigale. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 29**

The two sat across from one another staring each other down like they were worthy opponents that were going to duel. Dark Chocolate brown into Hazel green, their eyes did not leave each other's.

The youngster broke the silence first.

" You work with my mom?"

"Yup"

" You have any brothers or sisters?"

"Brothers"

"How many?"

"Two"

"Kids?"

"Nope"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pizza"

Abby smiled as she continued.

"Ever shot anyone?"

"Yup"

"Ever killed anyone?"

Jane looked up at Maura for silent approval and the ME nodded "Only really bad criminals"

" Think you could teach me how to shoot?"

"Sure" The young girl smiled " In 10 years and only if your Mom says its ok"

" What makes you think you will still be here in 10 years?"

Jane froze "I'll be here...next question"

Abby sized Jane up and continued firing off questions. "Are you moms girlfriend?"

"Yup"

"What's her favorite color?"

"Periwinkle"

"What's her favorite food?"

"Healthy gross stuff"

The girl laughed, even Benjamin and Maura couldn't help but chuckle. Her mom was definitely into healthy gross stuff.

"If she made some for you, would you eat it?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Cause I love her"

It came out really fast and without thinking, but it was said. Her cards were on the table with the twins now. Maura looked to see the reaction from her children and Jane's admission.

The girl took in a mouthful of scrambled eggs and processed Jane's answer. "Red Sox, Bruins or Celtics?"

"Red Sox "

"If mom let's me play will you come to a game?"

"Absolutely"

Abby took another mouthful of food. Ben was happily eating his breakfast and Maura had the cutest smile on her face.

"Its Pizza for me too, but mom only let's us have it once a week. "

Jane looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "I think I might be able to talk her into at least twice a week"

"Really, and what makes you so sure" Maura asked.

"Cause you love me , and I'd eat Kale for you." she smiled bright showing off her dimples that Maura loved so much and found a hard time resisting.

"I love kale!" Was all Ben said and they all laughed.

Now, if you are done with your questioning, can you please go get washed up and we can start any homework you may have.

The twins brought their dishes to the sink. Abby looked back before she left the room. "If you get her to 3, you'll be my hero!" And she was off.

Maura and Jane were both left laughing. "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't think breakfast was going to turn into an interrogation."

"Its ok Maur, she clearly loves you and wants to protect you. We have that in common"

Maura walked over and sat in Jane's lap. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck and leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "You two have a lot more than just that in common. She must have been taking notes when she was in here" the blonde poked Jane in the stomach.

Jane squirmed. "Yeah, well Ben is all you."

"I know, it's frightening isn't it."

Jane stroked Maura's cheek with the pad of her thumb and looked lovingly into her eyes. "No, it's amazing." She pressed her lips to her girlfriends again and tightened her hold around her waist. Maura's tongue slipped into Jane's mouth and caused the brunette to moan. " I love you" she whispered as the kiss ended.

"I love you more...but 3 times a week is out of the question"

"Damn! I'll have to find another way to become her Hero then". She smiled up at her lover and pecked her lips. "Now get off of me cause your making me horny. "

Maura chuckled as she rose from Jane's lap.

"MOMMY! Abby's on her Ipod!" Ben yelled out.

"There's another thing she has in common with you, she has a hard time following instructions."

"Hey! I follow instructions. Like when you say 'Oh Baby don't stop!' I don't stop."

Maura laughed and smacked Jane's arm. "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm going to go see what my rebel is into. I'll be right back."

Maura walked out of the room and Jane couldn't help but stare at the blondes ass in her yoga pants. She subconsciously licked her lips as the ME left the room. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Wow...I'm so fuckin lucky"

"MOMMY! Jane said the F-word". Ben yelled from the kitchen.

"Geez! You scared the sh-crap out of me. You like sneaking up on people don't you. I swear you're like some kinda of Ninja"

"Really! You think I'm a Ninja...cool !" The young boy said excitedly.

" And what happened to 'it will be our little secret' ?" She asked

" That was for the first swear word."

"Ever heard of 3 strikes your out"

"I don't really like Football"

Jane creased her brows. Maura did mention that Ben wasn't really into sports. "Ok then. Well, maybe we can change that someday."

Ben shrugged his shoulders not really interested. Abby made up for him that's for sure. She was the polar opposite of both her mother and her brother. In fact, the only similarities between mother and daughter are their Hazel green eyes.

Maura returned with a pouting Abby and a jar that she handed to Jane.

"What's this?" The brunette asked.

"That is the swearing jar and I believe you owe it a dollar" she smirked.

Jane looked over at Ben who was now smiling. She dug into her pockets. "Got change for a twenty?"

The blonde shook her head. "Who are we kidding Jane, we both know you will use up that twenty in no time"

"Such a smart ass"

The twins chuckled at Jane's comment.

"See!" Maura pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later the couple was at the front door saying goodbye. The kids had finished their homework and were off doing their own thing. The tall brunette had the smaller woman in a tight embrace as if she didn't want to let go.

"I had a great time Maur" she kissed her temple.

"I'm so happy you stayed. "

"Me too. It was great hanging out with you three this morning. The kids seem excited about next weekend."

"They sure are. I know I will not hear the end of it all week long."

"What's your week look like?" Jane asked.

"I have a court case coming up on Tuesday that I need to prepare for. An autopsy scheduled for the morning and quite a bit of paper work to sign off on and that's all provided no new cases come up."

Jane stroked Maura's cheek as she looked at her lovingly. " Think we can squeeze in a lunch this week?"

"I'm sure we can make it work."

"At my place" Jane wiggled her eyebrows. "I'd like to do obscene things to you"

Maura felt a shiver run up her spine. "Then I will definitely make it work. We can come here if you'd like. The house is empty during the day."

Jane leaned in and kissed her girlfriends lips. "Nope"

"Why not"

"With your skills, I'd be broke for how much I'd owe the swear jar"

Maura laughed, she then pulled Jane down to her and whispered in her ear. " New rule, swearing while we fuck doesn't count." she took the brunettes lobe into her mouth and lightly sucked on it.

Jane moaned as she lowered her hands to cup her girlfriends ass. Their lips made contact again in a steamy kiss. "Alright, I need to go home and take a cold shower." She patted Maura's bottom.

"Call me later?" The blonde asked.

"Of course. " She pecked he lips "I love you"

"Mmmm, I love you too" Maura replied with their lips still connected.

After another couple of quick kisses Jane was gone and Maura was left missing her already.

XXXXXXXXXX

On her way home Jane decided to stop by to see her mother. Angela knew that the Sundays Jane was on call, there wouldn't be any Sunday dinners. That rule evolved after Angela lost track at the amount of times Jane had to run out either just before or during their Sunday ritual. So when she ended up in her mothers kitchen and saw all the different ingredients on the counter she was a bit confused.

"Hey Ma, what's all this?" She asked before she kissed her mothers cheek.

"Hey Honey! I was just getting a few things together to make Linner"

Jane creased her brows. "I'm sorry, did you say 'Linner?"

"Yeah you know, too late for lunch but to early for dinner. "

"Oh god help me." Jane. Mumbled to herself.

"What's that honey?"

"Oh nothing. I thought I told you that I'm on call. "

"I know, It's not for you." Angela smiled as she began chopping an onion.

"Oh, ok. Why do I feel like I'm ..."

"Hey Ang, this was the only red wine I cou...oh, Hi Jane, I didn't know you were coming by."

Jane eyes bulged out of her head. " Hi Sir, I mean Cav...I ..Lieutenant. " Jane fumbled her words as Angela was chuckling to herself. Jane looked from her mother back to her boss. "Um, are those PJ's ?...MA?"

Sean looked down at his attire. " Yes they are." He cautiously placed the bottle of wine on the island. " I'm going to go change. I'll be back. "

Once he was gone and Jane picked her jaw up off the floor she turned to her mother. "Care to explain what MY BOSS is doing here in his Flannels?"

"What! He stayed over last night."

"Oh my god Ma, did you sleep with my Boss?" Angela went to speak but Jane cut her off. "Wait! Don't answer that, I don't wanna know. " The brunette began to pace back and fourth " No, no, no, you can't do this Ma. No way this is happening. "

"Oh Christ Janie get a grip will ya. You can't tell me what to do. I'm a grown woman if you haven't noticed. We are not hurting anyone."

"ME..you're hurting ME. More specifically my eyes. I'm scarred for life. "

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic."

"Let's see, my MOM just had sex with my BOSS and I walked in on the 'morning after', Hmm, no I don't think I'm being dramatic at all." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Where you coming from anyway? Usually on your on call Sundays you spend it in your underwear on the couch until you get a call."

Jane thought for a moment. " Doesn't matter where I'm coming from. We're talking about you here."

"Janie! Answer the question "

Jane looked at her Mother who always knew when she was hiding something. "Fine, I'm coming from Maura's."

"Hmm, did you get up early and go over to her house?"

"No, I spent the night there. "

" Oh really! And you're talking about Me."

"That's different Ma. You're a mother."

"So what, Maura's a mother."

Jane took in a frustrated deep breath. "She's not MY mother, and she's not sleeping with MY boss."

" If you would calm down already I'd tell you that nothing happened. Sean and I had dinner last night and we came back here for a drink. It was getting late and he had a few glasses of wine so I made him stay the night."

"They why is he still here and in PJ's"

" I invited him to stay." Angela said as she tossed the onions in an awaiting pan and listened as it sizzled. "I'm making Spaghetti Bolongese, your welcomed to stay if you'd like.

"Hmm, let me think, I'd rather get a root canal"

"Suit yourself." Angela stirred the onions. "So you spent the night at Maura's huh. Does this mean you met her kids?"

" Maura and I fell asleep on the couch and when I woke up this morning I had a little visitor staring at me. Maura asked me to stay for breakfast so I did."

"And!l

"And nothing. Her kids are great. Ben is a mini Maura and Abby is the opposite of Maura. Its really cute to see." Jane said smiling. At the mere mention of her girlfriend and the twins she had all but forgotten about her Boss and her Mother. That is until he walked back int the room more appropriately dressed.

" Ang, I'm going to go " He said as he walked back into he kitchen.

"What! No, I'm making linner. You can't leave. " She said.

He looked at Jane who was standing there awkwardly. " I just don't want this to get weird." He said.

"Too late" Jane mumbled. She looked at the disappointment on her mothers face. " No, Lieutenant Cavanaugh you stay. I'm the one that's leaving. "

"Are you sure Jane" he asked

"She's sure!" Angela answered for her.

Jane smiled at her mother. "I'm sure. Enjoy your...Linner." she laughed.

"Thanks Jane and hey, we're not at work so cut the formalities. Please, call me Sean"

"Ok, Sean. See you both tomorrow" she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Her mother was right, who was she to get in the way of her happiness. If Cav made her happy then she would just have to get over it, even though it totally grossed her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey beautiful, we've got to stop meeting over dead bodies." Jane joked as Maura walked into the crime scene.

"I was hoping that Bostonians would behave tonight and not kill anyone but I guess I was wrong." Maura kneeled down next to the mans body. "There is a bright side though" she added

"Oh yeah, what's that." Jane asked

Maura looked up at her girlfriend. "I get to see you again" she smiled. Jane flashed her pearly whites and slightly blushed. "You're so cute when you blush."

"I'm not...Maur!" Jane brought her hands up to her face as she was clearly flustered.

"Let's concentrate on the dead guy."

Maura brought her attention back to the body and began to process it. Once she was done she ordered her team to transport the body to the morgue.

"You need a ride ?" Jane asked.

"No, but I could use an escort to my vehicle Detective."

Jane smiled. When Maura called her Detective, it did things to her body. "My pleasure Doc." They walked to Maura's car that was parked a little further back from the crime scene. "You looks sexy babe" Jane said as she reached for the door handle.

" Thank you. I knew you would like the tight blue dress. Abby did remind me it was your favorite color before I left the house."

"Ahh, young grasshopper pays attention. What else did she say."

"She said you were 'kinda cool' and she is excited about the weekend."

"Yes! I'm 'kinda cool'. That's way better than 'kinda lame'."

Maura smiled as she looked from side to side. Once she confirmed that the coast was clear she leaned in and kissed Jane's lips. "See you back at the morgue?" Jane nodded. "Oh, one more thing. Why does my son think he's a Ninja?"

Jane laughed. "Long story." She pecked the blondes lips. "See you in a little while baby"

Jane closed the car door and watched her girlfriend drive off. She took a deep breath and walked back over to her team as they began to process the scene.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hi everyone, back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the follow faves and reviews. They are truly what keeps me going. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 30**

The Waltz, the Tango, they didn't know exactly what kind of dance they were currently practicing as they burst through Jane's apartment doors. Lips connected, hands roaming each other bodies with hunger. It was like they hadn't had each other in months. As if Jane was off on some top secret mission that kept her away from her lover. It hadn't been months, mere days but they craved each others bodies like it was needed for their survival.

The skilled blonde made quick work of removing the brunettes jacket and tossing it aside. Her lips nipping at a deliciously long neck.

"I love DNA." The detective let out.

"Mmm..me too." The blonde answered breathlessly.

It was because of the DNA the brilliant ME found on their victims body that they were able to solve the case in record time which afforded them this lunch time rendezvous.

Jane had nonchalantly excused herself from the bullpen. Both Frost and Korsak looked at her knowingly when she did, telling her to enjoy her lunch with the Doc. She gave them a warning glare as she swaggered out of the room and down to the Morgue.

Jane felt her ass come in contact with the back of her couch. She sat there and spread her legs to allow the blonde to stand between them. To stand as close to her as possible. As their lips continues to battle for dominance, the Detective felt the ME's warm hands reach beneath her light blue

V-neck and pull it up over her head, finding its home on the hardwood floor next to her jacket. Her hands slid up tight abs and over cotton clad breasts as the blonde explored Jane's upper body. Jane began to pull up the hem of Maura's dress when she was abruptly stopped by the gorgeous Doctor.

"Jane stop!"

"Mmmm...why? You change your mind?"

Maura had a hold of Jane's breasts, she looked down as she squeezed them. "Does it look like I've changed my mind?"

Jane raised her eyebrow "Good point." she continued her assault on the blondes neck and she once again began to lift the hem of Maura's dress.

"Jane...Stop!" The blonde said more sternly.

"Ok baby, I'm a little confused here. You keep telling me to stop yet you have my tits in a death grip."

"Jane, I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and I will NOT go back to work in a wrinkled dress. Now, un zip me properly." Maura turned her body.

Jane smiled. "I see, so you can't go back to work all wrinkly but its ok for me to right."

Maura looked over at Jane's shirt on the ground. "Jane, you and I both know you probably picked that shirt up from a pile on the ground anyway."

"Not the point Doctor isles". She said as she slowly lowered the zipper. Maura took over and carefully stepped out of it giving Jane a perfect view of her firm behind. The Italian was practically drooling over what was hers.

Maura carefully placed her dress over the couch away from the hot and bothered detective. She sauntered back over in her 4 inch heals wearing a g-string and a black lace bra. She tossed her hair to one side and she slid between Jane's legs once again.

The smaller woman wrapped her hands around the Detectives neck, leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You may continue Detective."

A shiver ran up Jane's spine at the feel of her lovers breath in her ear. She began to nip at the blondes exposed neck as her hands reached around and cupped the firm ass that she had grown to love so much. Her scared hands coming into contact with firm bare skin.

"Know what I love more than DNA?" She purred.

"What's that"

"You, in a thong." She ran her tongue up the long neck as she brought the blonde closer.

"Mmmm, take me to bed Jane."

The strong Italian rose to her feet and lifted the smaller woman up. Maura got the hint and wrapped her legs around a slender waist as she was carried to the bedroom while their lips connected and a steamy kiss.

Jane gently placed Maura on the bed and quickly removed her bra, slacks, panties and boots in record time. The blonde had leaned forward a removed her bra and tossed it aside. She was about to shimmy out of her thong when Jane stopped her.

"Nuh uh...let me baby." She lowered herself over her lover and their bare breasts touched. Hardened peaks mirroring each other as she kissed the blondes mouth. Trailing a line of kisses down her lovers body she hooked her thumbs in the waistband and slowly slid them down a firm aroused body. Kissing and nipping and smooth creamy skin along the way. Once they were off, she kneeled between Maura's spread legs taking in the sight of her lover. She lifted the blondes right leg up so her heal clad foot rested on her shoulder. "These are staying on." She smiled wickedly. She'd had many fantasies about making love to Maura but this particular one of fucking Maura with heals on was about to come true.

She began at the slender ankle, a slow trail of kisses up the length of the blondes toned legs. Once she reached her inner thigh, she switched and paid the other leg equal attention. "I love your designer heals. Your legs look so sexy in them, and they make your ass look delicious." She whispered as she kissed her way up the blondes body.

Maura was writhing below her, the anticipation of what was to come almost too much for her. She dug her fingers into the brunettes dark mane and guided her up to her mouth for a scorching kiss.

"Mmmm, they're Christian..Mmmmm... Lou...Bou...Ahhh...tin's." The blonde managed to get out as she was filled with two of the Detective's long magical fingers.

Jane smiled at her lovers reaction.

"I know...I always wanted to fuck you while you wore them." She deepened her thrust and flick her wrist to go even deeper int her lover.

Maura arched her back at the feeling of being filled so deeply. She wrapped her legs around her lovers waist as the Italian began pumping in and out.

"Oh Jaaaaane..." She moaned

Jane had one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking on the hardened peak as if her life depended on it. She placed her thumb on the blondes clit and circled, slowly before she rubbed it side to side as she continued to thrust inside of her. She could feel her fingers being swallowed up by her lovers walls. She knew Maura was close to her ultimate release.

Jane changed the angle of her wrist and found Maura's sweet spongy spot and caressed it. That was all it took for the gorgeous blonde to let go and ride the wave of her orgasm. Jane groaned as she felt Maura's heals dig into the back of her legs. With the intensity of Maura's climax, there was no way to stop it.

After a moment, the exhausted ME relaxed below her talented lover. Her hands gently caressing Jane's back as the brunette once again found her lips.

"Can I have my fingers back baby?" She asked.

Maura kissed her deeply. "Not yet, I don't think I'm quite done." She replied and she found the strength within herself to flip her lover onto her back and straddle her.

Janes fingers were still buried deep within the blonde. "I love this view" she said as Maura began rocking and was building up to another orgasm. She took Jane's free hand and guided the scarred palm to her awaiting breast. With her hand on top of Janes, they began a gentle massage of the full breast. Hips began to rock more rapidly, a breast began to be massaged more vigorously. A blonde began to pant and then Jane witnessed the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Her girlfriend brought her left hand to her mouth and placed her fingers inside, licking them then trailing them down her body between her breasts and over a taut stomach all the while looking into her lovers eyes. She leaned back, the tips of her long honey blonde hair resting at Janes knees, her wet finger found her hard clit and she began to circle it while rocking on Janes fingers. This view of her girlfriend touching herself almost caused her own release.

"You are so fucking sexy" she let out breathlessly and she continued to massage the blondes breast.

"Oh..Jane...oh my god Jane... This feels so good. You feel so good inside me. I'm so close." the rocking began to get more intense and so did Maura's work on her swollen clit.

"Oh god Maur...you're so wet. Let it go baby...come for me. "

Jane could feel her lovers sex juice leaking on her with every thrust. The feeling was too much and Maura had reach back and hold onto Janes legs for support. Jane quickly took over and began circling Maura clit with her thumb. The blonde lunged forward as she came hard. Gasping at the sensation as she clamped down on skilled fingers. Finding her home in the crook of her lovers neck as she listened to the brunette softly whispering into her ear.

"I got you baby. It's ok, I got you." Her muscles spasmd as the waves from her orgasm receded. Jane was soothingly stroking her back, slowly bringing Maura down from her high.

The blonde inhaled deeply to replace the air in her lungs. "WOW! That was...WOW!"

"Awww, My little thesaurus is having a hard time finding words right now." Jane teased.

Maura giggled as she poked the brunette in the ribs. "Very funny. Why are you so good at that?"

"Me, I was about to ask you the same thing. That was some stretching there Maur. So Hot!"

The Doctor smiled into Jane's neck. " That's years of Yoga. You would be amazed at what my body can do.". She kissed Jane's neck.

Jane tightened her hold on her lover. "I can't wait to find out." she turned her head slightly and their lips connected in a slow intense kiss. The blonde slid her hand between Jane's legs and was met with wet heat.

"Mmm Maur, as much as I would love to get off right now, its really late. We need to get back."

Maura lightly bit down on her lovers bottom lips and gently tugged. " I don't care, and besides, judging from how soaked you are, this won't take long at all. Now, spread your legs Detective."

"Yes Ma'am." Jane did as she was told and watched as a honey blonde mane of hair made its way down the centre of her body right to her very core. Maura wasted little time as she swiped her tongue through soaking wet folds lapping up all of Jane's arousal. It was the brunettes turn to writhe beneath her lover.

Maura slid two digits in with ease and her mouth latched onto Jane's hard clit. She began thrusting deep into the brunette as she knew it wouldn't take long for Jane to tumble over the edge. She felt the brunettes hand in her hair as her hips lifted off the beds surface.

"Ohhh...yes...baby..don't stop..Mmmmm"

The doctor pumped harder and deeper while she flicked Jane's swollen bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue. Her walls began to tighten around her lovers fingers and It wasn't long before the brunette's back arched off the bed and she had reached her own intense climax.

Maura slowly slid back up Jane's body and kissed the brunettes open mouth.

"Mmmm... How are we supposed to go back to work after that. I feel like mush right now." She let out after her breathing returned to normal.

Maura smiled. " I wish we could stay here for the rest of the day but we better hurry before they come looking for us." She leaned in and kissed Jane's lips again. "Come on mush ball, let's go get cleaned up. We don't have much time."

The blonde pecked her lovers lips again before she rose from the bed. Still in her heals, she bent over to retrieve her thong and bra. Jane had chosen that exact moment to lift her head up off the bed and got a perfect view of Maura's back side as she was bending over. She subconsciously licked her lips. " You can add Yoga to that list of things I love babe." She winked as the blonde turned to face her.

"Oh, does that mean you will come to a session with me?" She asked excitedly.

Jane rose from the bed and pulled the blonde in by her hips. " Only if it's a private session." Jane leaned in and kissed her lovers lips while she reached around to squeeze her ass.

"Hmm, I think I can teach you a few moves Detective."

" I bet you can Doctor Isles." They began to kiss again as their naked bodies pressed together. Jane caught the time from the corner of her eye. "Oh shit Maur, we gotta hurry. Go get cleaned up. I'll get you a hair tie so you can wash up." Jane walked towards the washroom when she heard Maura gasp behind her, she quickly turned to face her lover. "What is it?"

Maura had her hand covering her mouth. "Jane, there's blood on the back of your legs. My heals must have ruptured your skin. I'm so sorry baby."

Jane looked down and noticed the blood. "Are you sure they are not reddish brown stains?" She asked mockingly.

Maura rolled her eyes as Jane approached her. "It's ok babe, It's just a bad scratch. Doesn't even hurt." She placed a kiss on the blondes lips. "Besides, it was so worth it."

Maura buried her face in the crook of Janes neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. "You'll tell me if they bother you so I can treat them?"

Jane kissed the crown of her lovers head. "Promise! Now let's hurry."

The two separated and made quick work of getting cleaned up and their close back on. Within a few minutes they were out the door.

"Maur, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Think we can stop for a bite to eat?"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. She loved these moments with Jane. They made her feel young again. She was not old by any stretch of the imagination but these moments excited her. She had fire and passion back in her life and there was no way she was going to let this flame burn out.

XXXXXXXXX

They got back to the precinct and Jane strolled in towards her desk. Both Korsak and Frost were busy at their own desks but they noticed the smile on the Detective's face.

"You and the Doc have a nice lunch?" Frost asked.

"Yup." She said as she removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair.

Her current and ex partner shared a knowing look when Angela walked in and placed two take out containers on her desk.

"Here you go honey, one Tuna for you and an Egg salad for Maura. Next time you call to order lunch, give me more notice and I'll make you something better than just sandwiches."

"Thanks Ma, you're the best." Jane thanked her mother as she rose from her seat. "I'm gonna bring this down to Maura." The brunette turned to leave.

Frost and Korsak were both sitting there dumbfounded.

"Wait, Janie who dressed you this morning. Your shirts on inside out. " Angela flicked the tag on the bag of her daughters shirt.

She smiled meekly "Must have been in a hurry Ma." She walked past the two laughing Detectives and pointed at them. "Not a word." and she walked out to the elevator.

"I don't get it. What did I miss? What's so funny." The confused Italian asked Frost.

"Oh nothing , just that Jane's got such an appetite." He joked.

"No kidding, you should have seen her as a kid. Funny enough, she never like fish like she does now."

Korsak spit out his coffee and Frost burst out laughing.

"Vince, are you ok?" She asked concerned.

Korsak took a moment. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, wrong tube. " He smiled at the woman.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jane walked into Maura's offiice closed and locked the door and placed the container on her desk.

"Egg salad." She lifted her shirt up over her head.

"Jane, did you not get enough earlier?" Maura asked as she looked up at her girlfriend in her bra.

"My shirt was on inside out. The guys had a nice laugh." She said as she fixed her shirt.

Maura stood and walked over to the Detective. She ran her hands down her lovers biceps. "Aww, I'm sorry Jane." She leaned in and kissed the brunettes lips. Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist.

"Sokay, I should have known better"

She stroked her cheek and looked lovingly at the stunning woman before her. "Just so you know, I could never get enough of you." Maura smiled up at her and pressed her lips to her girlfriends. "You look beautiful when you're glowing." She said softly.

"I could say the same for you Detective."

They shared one last kiss before Jane put her shirt back on and headed back upstairs to face what she was sure to be endless teasing from the guys. She didn't care, she was the happiest she had ever been.

XXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before the pair was reunited at a crime scene. Maura was kneeling down next to a young mans body in the stairwell of a building in the projects with her Detective beside her. Jane could never understand how the beautiful ME could do her job dressed like she was walking down a runway but Maura was quick to explain that 4 inch heals and a Dress to her were like jeans and sneakers to Jane. She felt very comfortable in them. Jane wasn't complaining, the blonde looked gorgeous and everyone knew it.

"What have we got Dr Isles.?"

"Gun shot wound to the head." She rose with help from her girlfriend. "Jane, I believe time of death to be fairly recent."

"How recent Maur?"

"I would say within the past hour"

Jane took a breath. "Ok, I'm going to go outside and talk to Frost and Korsak."  
She looked over at the uniform close by.  
"Lopez, can you stay with Dr. Isles?"

"Sure thing Rizzoli."

Maura looked down at Janes chest. "I'm glad you're wearing your vest. This isn't the greatest neighborhood."

"Yeah, I just wish you could wear one too. "

"I'm not in any danger. I'll be fine." Jane turned to leave when she heard the blondes voice again. "Jane, please be careful."

Jane nodded and smiled before she left Maura with two uniformed officers as well as a few lab technicians, she was not worried about her safety.

Stepping out into the Fall sunshine, Jane met up with her partners who were having a difficult time getting any co-operation from the crowd that had formed outside.  
The tall Detective called them over in a huddle away from the yellow tape.

"Anyone talking?" She asked

"No, I couldn't get anyone to talk. Someone has to know something." Korsak answered

"They're all scared to talk." Frost looked around at the crowd.

"Well, body's fresh. Maura says within the last hour."

"What are you thinking Jane?"

" I'm thinking our shooter is still here, watching. Either of you notice anything suspicious at all?"

"Nothing." They both shook their heads.

All three were focusing intently on the crowd behind the tape trying to see if anything at all stood out. "Guy's, my gut is telling me he's here."

Jane noticed a young woman in the crowd. She tried not to be too obvious but noticed something in her eyes. She had seen that before, many times over the years.

FEAR! This young woman had the look of fear in her eyes. She didn't appear to be in any danger, but her body language said otherwise. Her eyes locked with Jane's in a silent plea. She was trying to tell her something. The woman's hands began to tremble and Jane caught her gesturing with her eyes at the young man that was standing just a couple of feet away, once, twice.

"Guy's I think I got something." She looked over at the young man and saw him studying the silent conversation between the two women. Suddenly, he bolted heading around the side of the building.

"Shit, it's him. Frost, take the west side." Jane sprinted after him.

"I got the entrance Jane." Korsak sprinted toward the entrance.

The perp had a good head start on her but Jane was no slouch. She caught up to him in the rear of the building. He was headed past the rear exit of the building when he noticed Frost approaching from the other side. A door suddenly opened and out walked a woman that had no idea what she had just walked into.

He grabbed her around the neck and pulled out the gun he had stashed in the waistband of his jeans.

Jane would know those legs anywhere.  
"Maura!" She yelled as the man had the barrel of the gun against her temple.

"Jane!" The frightened ME yelled back.

"Drop it Pig or the blonde dies? "

"You don't know what your doing man. Drop the weapon!" She demanded.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, and what I will be doing to this fine piece of ass here." His said in a sickning tone.

Jane's blood was boiling at the thought of this mans hands on her girlfriend.

Frost approached and the man was quick to notice his presence. "Back off brother."

"I'm not your brother! Drop your weapon."

The man began to get angry. "You drop yours mothafucka or this bitch is dead."

Neither Frost nor Jane could get a good clear shot without harming the frightened blonde.

"Jane! Please, Jane!" Frightened tears were now flowing from Maura's face.

"I'm here Maur, I'm right here baby. It's ok, everything is going to be fine. "

"Ahh shit, this your woman pig." He tightened his hold on Maura. "You like the ladies do you. How about I show you what you're missing." He focused on Jane. "Hear that pig, I'm gonna show your woman what a real man feels like."

"Jane!" Maura was struggling to keep it together.

"I'm here baby, its ok." she lowered her voice slightly. "Frost!"

"I'm here Jane, at your Nine o'clock"

"Be ready." was all she said.

"Maura, baby focus on me ok."

The man grew agitated. "No, she gonna end up like my boy in there, thought he could get out of the projects. I showed him, you live in the project's, you die in the projects. Ain't nobody gettin out."

Maura had her hands on the man's forearm that was beginning to block her airway for how tight he was holding her. The tip of the gun had not left her temple.

"Maura, focus baby ok. You remember what you did to the back of my legs earlier today? Remember how it felt?"

"Stop talking pig."

Maura's eyes locked with her Detectives, it suddenly registered and with a force that she had no idea where it came from, she lifted her right foot and slammed down her Christian LouBoutins pointed heal right into the top of the mans foot.

It was enough, a shot wrang out from the barrel of Jane's gun and the man was on the ground in a pool of blood motionless.

Frost rushed to the body and kicked the gun away.

Jane rushed to Maura and grabbed the sobbing woman before she collapsed on the ground. "I got you baby. I got you, it's over."

"Jane." Maura cried out as she held onto Jane for dear life sobbing into he Detectives neck as her body shook from a mixture of relief and fear.

"Shhh, it's ok. I got you." 


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi everyone, back with another chapter. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Would love to know what you all think. There are a few things left that I need to do with this story so it will go on for a few more chapters. Thank you to all the readers out there. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 31**

"Rizzoli, in my office." The Lieutenant yelled later that afternoon.

Jane was reluctant to leave Maura's side but really had no choice at this point.

"I'll be right back Maur." She reassured her.

The shaken up blonde nodded as she sipped her Tea that Angela had brought her. She was staring off into space and her eyes were red from crying.

"Hey Leu, what's up?"

"What's up! You wanna tell me what the hell happened out there and why the Chief ME was helled at gun point?"

Jane took a breath. "It all happened so fast Leu. I left Mau...Dr Isles inside with two uniformed officers and a few lab technicians after she had confirmed that the body was fresh. I went out to speak with Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak as I had a feeling that out shooter was still around. I made eye contact with a woman who was visibly disturbed and looked to be afraid of the man standing next to her. The man noticed and ran. I pursued on foot and chased him while Detecive Frost covered the West side of the building and Sergeant Korsak covered the front entrance. I perused him to the rear of the building where he had slowed down because he saw Detective Frost approaching from the other direction. At that moment, a door at the rear of the building opened where Dr Isles exited and the man grabbed her and held her at gun point."

"Where were the uniforms that she was supposedly with." He asked

" I don't know Sir, the last I saw they were with Dr Isles and our victims body."

"Continue."

"Both Detective Frost and myself asked the man to drop his weapon which he refused. An opportunity to get a clear shot presented itself and I took it and fired off one shot."

Sean took a breath, he hated this part of his job. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you leaving a few things out Rizzoli?"

"I'm not sure I understand Lieutenant." She answered, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

Sean looked at Jane closely. "Don't you think it's a bit risky to let a perp know you have an emotional involvement with a hostage?"

"I agree with you sir. That was a very risky move however I did what needed to be done in order to calm the hostage down as she was beginning to become hysterical. I admit to using a term of endearment to get Dr Isles to focus on me."

"Did you ask Dr Isles to attempt to free herself from the perp's hold thereby putting her life further at risk?"

Jane thought for a moment. Did she really do that. The realization that this could have turned out totally different just slapped her in the face. The look on her face said it all.

"Don't answer that Rizzoli. I'm going to talk to Dr Isles before SIU get's to her." He stood from his seat.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

Sean nodded and went around the desk to sit on the edge.

"Sean, I'm sure it's no secret that Dr...Maura and I are together."

"Your mother may have mentioned something. But I'm not blind Jane, I see the way you two look at each other."

Jane looked down at her hands as she rubbed her scarred palm with the pad of her thumb. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you would be willing to die for them. So much that you would do anything to protect them. When I saw that scum holding Maura so tight, and I saw the pure fear in her eyes I did what I had to do. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to her." Jane took a breath. "I can't let anything ever happen to her."

Sean moved forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jane, I used to look at my wife the same way you look at Maura. The only difference is, I failed her. So believe me I understand wanting to protect the woman you love. For the record, I would have done exactly the same thing." He squeezed her shoulder and stood. "Don't worry about SIU, I'll take care of them. Take your girlfriend home Jane, she needs you."

The Detective stood up and offered her Lieutenant her hand. "Thank you Sean. You're a good man."

She left the room and found Maura in the same position that she left her in. She kneeled in front of the Doctor and placed her hands on the leather wrapped arms of her chair.

"Maur, I'm going to take you home ok." Jane didn't get a response from her girlfriend. She stroked the side of her face with her hand and the blonde was startled. "It's ok baby, its ok. I'm going to take you home ok." Maura focused on Jane and nodded in agreement.

Frost and Korsak were close by. "Don't worry Jane, we got it. Take care of the Doc."

She smiled in appreciation at her partner as she helped the blonde up. In a dazed state Maura made it to the car and Jane buckled her into the seat and ran around to the drivers side.

"Maur, look at me." She asked sweetly. Maura turned her head slowly. Her eyes locked with Jane's as the brunette searched her eyes for something. "You want to talk about it?" She asked.

The Blonde took a moment. "I don't want to go home yet. I don't want the kids to see me like this." She said

"Ok, we can go to my place." Jane suggested. Maura simply nodded her response. Jane placed the car into drive.

They drove in silence and after a few moments Maura reached over for Jane's hand, laced their fingers together and rested them on her lap. She leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

Jane took a relieved breath. She lifted their joined hands and lightly kissed the back of her love's hand and placed them back on her girlfriends lap. Everything was ok. The love of her life was ok.

XXXXXXX

Slow soothing circles and figure eights, that's what Maura currently felt on her back. There, in the centre of Jane's bed, in the protective cocoon of the Italians strong arms. Her face buried in the crook of Jane's neck. In the place she had come to realize in recent months was her favorite place in the world, her centre, her safe haven.

Jane had not pressured the blonde to talk about what happened. Instead, she lovingly guided her to her bedroom and settled them there. The bedspread still askew from their afternoon activities. The very faint scent of sex still in the air. Neither woman had said a word since arriving at the Detectives apartment. Both surely lost in their own thoughts of what could have happened. Although there was silence in the room, both of their heads were filled with noise.

It was the petite blonde that broke the silence first. "I was so scared." Her voice small and hoarse from lack of use. "All I kept thinking about was the kids, and what would happen to them if I was gone, and of you and the danger we were both in. How we both could wind up on a cold stainless steel table."

Jane felt the blondes lips move on her neck. as she spoke. "Maura, I just got you back, I would never let anything happen to you." She placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I would die before that happened." She added.

Maura shifted to look up at Jane. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Please don't die Jane." The tears streamed down her face. Jane brushed them away with her thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere baby, I promise.I will always be there to protect you and Abigale and Benjamin." She pressed her lips to Maura's.

The blonde settled back into Jane's neck. After a moment, she spoke again. "You know what I thought about while he was holding me. What got me to focus on you."

"What's that."

"I thought about you, in the delivery room. You were in labor and I was a mess. You held my hands, and told me to calm down. How you needed me to calm down."

Jane thought back to that moment in their past. She remembered it clear as day. She had asked the blonde to stay calm for her. She also remembered another moment. "I remember, and I also remember how in the moment I needed to focus, you were my anchor. You were then and you are now."

"It's amazing how after more than a decade we can still be that for each other. I've never had that with anyone else."

Jane held the blonde closer. "Neither have I." Jane kissed Maura's forehead again. "I wanna show you something. " She rose from the bed and walk over to her dresser. "I was going to give this to you eventually, I think now is the perfect time." She walked back over to the bed and lay down beside her girlfriend.

"What's this?" Maura asked when Jane placed a folded piece of paper in her hands.

Jane took a breath. "While I was pregnant I went to see a therapist that specialized in situations like ours."

"Yes, I remember you had mentioned that."

Jane smiled. "I've always had a hard time opening up about my feelings so the therapist suggested that if I couldn't talk to anyone, I should write them down." Maura unfolded the paper. "I wrote this for you Maura. I didn't think I would ever give it to you. I didn't think your beautiful eyes would ever read these words."

Maura looked down to the paper and began to read.

_**True Love**_

_**We are born innocent and pure. We are loved and nurtured and taught how to love. How to respect and understand. We are let out into the world with dreams of a happy life. They wish for us to find happiness and True Love.**_

_**True Love? Where is it? How does it feel? How will I know if I've found it? We ask.**_

_**You will know, you will feel like nothing else in this world matters. You will have a connection like no other. When they hurt, you will hurt. When they laugh, you will laugh. When they cry, you will cry. When they love, unconditionally, so shall you.**_

_**You will feel like you can't live without them, or imagine a time when you did not know them.**_

_**Your mind will be full of thoughts of them, of holding them, kissing them, of loving them.**_

_**There will not be any room for anything else.**_

_**It will come, nobody knows where or when or how, or who. But rest assure you will find your love.**_

_**Once you do, you will love them forever because, you see, that is what True Love is. It's forever.**_

_**I believe in my heart and soul that I have found my True Love, in the most unconventional way, and perhaps the wrong time, but I have found it none the less. **_

_**She is all that I had imagined and hoped she would be. I know I can never have her, but she will always have a special place in my heart. I have found my True love and in my heart, I will never let her go. **_

_**I love my True Love, and I will love her... forever.**_

"Jane.." Maura sniffed as she wiped the tears away. "That was beautiful."

"I loved you then Maura, I knew I did and I knew I couldn't have you. I love you even more now, and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." She stroked the blondes face.

"All I need you to do is love me, love us." Maura said as she placed her hand on Jane's.

"You already have that baby. All three of you already have that." She leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet gentle kiss.

They held each other close for a little while longer. Warm gentle comforting caresses.

"Jane." The blonde whispered.

"Mmmhmmm"

"I found my one True Love too...and I'll never let you go."

Jane smiled and tightened her hold on her Love.

XXXXXXXXXX

After they held each other a little longer, Maura assured Jane she was ready to go home. She wanted to be with her kids, to hug them and tell them how much she loved them. Jane pulled around the circular driveway and placed the car in park. She looked over at Maura in the passenger seat and smiled warmly.

"You sure you're ok Maur? We can always tell Jeffery that we had to work later than we expected. I'm sure he won't mind staying, I mean it is after all his job right."

"I'm fine Jane. I was emotional earlier but being with you has calmed my emotions down. You seem to have that affect on me. " She squeezed the concerned brunettes hand. "I'm good..I promise."

Jane leaned over the console and softly kissed her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Jane followed Maura into her house. Never more than a step away from her, a protective hand on the small of her back. They passed the threshold and into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" An excited Benjamin ran to greet his mother. He wrapped his little arms around her waist and squeezed her tight. This was just what the Doctor needed.

"How is my little Prince doing?" She asked as she hugged him back.

The young boy let go of his mother and looked up at her. "You haven't called me that in a long time Mommy, and I'm not little."

"I know, no matter how old you are you will always be my Little Prince."

Jane looked on and smiled at the memory of the twins being called Price and Princess during her pregnancy.

"He can be your Prince all you want but I ain't no Princess." A young voice yelled out from the kitchen table.

"The correct phrasing is 'I am not a Princess', now come over here and give your mother a hug."

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Do I have to." She complained.

"Yes." Maura said still holding on to her son.

Abby huffed and walked across the room with her head down not impressed. She reached her mother and was quickly engulfed in a hug. She stood there with her hands down by her side. When she felt her Mother start to slightly shake and heard her sniffle she realized that she was crying. She quickly wrapped her arms around her and tightened them.

As much as a pain Abby was sometimes, she had a soft spot for her Mother. She hated seeing Maura upset and would quickly switch to protection mode.

"I love you both so much." Maura whispered to her children.

"We love you too Mommy. Right Abs."

Abby pulled away to look into her Mothers eyes. "Don't cry Mom. We love you forever."

The older woman smiled and kissed both her kids on the head and then straightened up. Jane was standing by and quietly wiped a tear away.

"You two remember Jane right?" She asked.

The kids looked over and waved. "Hi Jane!" Ben said as Abby just stared her down wondering why she brought her mother home in tears.

"Hi you two." Jane said as she waved back.

"Where's Jeffery?"

"Right here!" Jeffery came walking into the kitchen.

Jane furrowed her brows. He was a tall slim man with short dirty blonde hair. Two day old stubble and his piercing blue eyes set behind a pair of Fashionable black rimmed glasses. His skinny jeans and fitted shirt looked like he just stepped out of GQ magazine. There was no doubt he was very attractive. 'That's the manny?' She thought to herself.

"Hey Miss Maura! How was your day?" He said excitedly.

"Hi Jeffery. My day was, um, long. I'm just happy to be home." She turned to Jane. "Jeffery this is my girlfriend Detective Jane Rizzoli."

He walked over excitedly with a big smile on his face. "Jane, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from the kids and from Miss Maura here." Jane extended her hand to shake but Jeffery would have none of that. He pulled her in for a very uncomfortable hug.

"Have you two eaten. I made plenty, Maura I tried that Quinoa recipe you gave me. Its almost ready and looks d-lish. Kiddies, let's get the table set for 5 please."

Jane looked around, she felt like she was on an episode of punked and Ashton Kutcher was about to jump out. But then, she noticed how totally normal everyone was acting.

Maura came back into the room with a bottle of wine and a cold beer for Jane.

"I stocked up on beer for you." She smiled as she handed Jane the cold beverage.

"Thanks Maur."

"Come on you two, let's sit before it gets cold and yucky." Jeffery said as he placed dinner on the table.

They all sat at the table and Abby and Jane both looked at their plates like it was some kind of Science experiment. They looked at each other and as if in sync they both turned to Maura and spoke. "When is Pizza night?"

The group laughed at the pair and began to eat their dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Confusion, that is what Jane was currently experiencing. They had had a nice dinner together. The adults had sat by and listened to the twins talk about their day. Abby wasn't quite as animated as Ben but she made the effort. Jeffery was the most enthusiastic of the bunch. Jane noticed how vivacious he was when he spoke. Loud and animated that was the best way to describe him. The kids seemed to like him very much.

After dinner Jeffery insisted on cleaning up the kitchen before he excused himself for the night.

"Ok you two, time to get ready for bed." Maura said as the four of them were watching TV.

"Aww Mom...do we have to." Abby whined.

"Hey, none of that. I let you stay up later than usual tonight so get going."

"Jane, will you be here in the morning." Ben asked sweetly.

"Uh.." She looked to Maura. " I'm not sure. But hey kiddo, we have the whole day on Saturday right."

The boy nodded happily. "Yeah. Night Jane." the brunette was surprised when he hugged her before he ran up the stairs.

Abby was over hugging her mother good night. A little longer than usual tonight. It was her subtle way on making sure her mother was ok. "Night Mom." she turned to the brunette. "Night Jane."

"Night Abby. Sleep well." She smiled as she watched the young girl walk away.

"I'll be up shortly you two." Maura called out. She turned back to her smiling girlfriend and sat on her lap.

"You alright." Jane asked.

"Yes, I'm ok. I needed tonight with my family." She smiled and kissed Jane's lips.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and leaned into the kiss, a moment later they parted. "Jane, will you please stay with me tonight."

Jane searched the blondes eyes. "Are you sure Maur. What about the kids?"

"I'm sure. I need you Jane. I need my True Love to hold me." She smiled.

"There is no place else I'd rather be."

The couple reunited in Maura's bedroom after they both got ready for bed. Maura had given Jane PJ's to change into after her shower. They were cuddled up in their cocoon much like they were earlier that day. They were about to drift off to sleep when Jane spoke.

"So Jeffery!" Was all she said.

"Isn't he wonderful. He's such a help around here and the kids love him."

"Maur, you said you wanted a Manny so Ben had a male figure around to do guy stuff with right?"

"Yes, that right."

"You realize he's Gayer than the Queen of Hearts right."

Maura gasped. "He is not Jane."

Jane looked at her girlfriend. "You're kidding right. How can you not see it."

"Just because he like to dress fashionable, like's to cook and clean and Likes the ballet doesn't make him Gay Jane."

"No, no..neither does his flamboyant personality." She said sarcastically.

Maura thought for a moment. "Oh God. You're right, I see it now." She looked to her girlfriend.

"Don't worry babe. I'll be the guy in the family." They both chuckled before they eventually drifted off to sleep. Both safe in each others arms.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hi Everyone, Thank you to all for the faves, follows and reviews. I appreciate them all. Love all the feedback. Here is another chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 32**

Soft warm kisses is what Jane woke up to the next morning. At first, she felt them on her forehead, then her eyes then her nose and finally on her lips. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on a pair of beautiful hazel green orbs watching her their owner sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." The blonde said as she brushed and unruly black wave away from the Italians face.

Jane shifted onto her back. "Morning, what time is it?" She asked.

"It's early, you can stay in bed if you like. I've already showered and I'm going to go make some breakfast and get the kids up and ready for school." She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

"Mmmm...ok. How you feeling?" Jane asked lovingly.

"I'm ok Jane. Thank you for staying with me last night. I really needed to have you near me."

Jane took hold of Maura's hand and interlaced their fingers. "I needed that too Maur. I could have lost you yesterday."

"But you didn't, I'm right here." She lowered herself and captured her lovers lips again in a reassuring kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Meet you downstairs in a little while ok."

"Mmmhmmm."

After another quick peck on the lips, the blonde was gone and Jane was left alone. She smiled at the thought of how nice it was to fall asleep with Maura in her arms. There was no greater feeling of fulfillment. Her mind drifted to the day ahead. She was sure there would be some kind of backlash from the incident yesterday. She just hoped that Sean was able to soften the blow with SIU.

"We'll soon find out." She said to herself. She reached over to the night stand to check the time on her phone and decided to get up and take a quick shower.

Down in the kitchen, Maura was happily preparing breakfast for her children and her girlfriend. That thought alone made her smile. She thought of how easy it seemed to be to have Jane around in the morning. She definitely loved waking up next to her Detective and was happy that the kids seemed to be welcoming to Jane. She didn't have a doubt that they would love her. The Detective has that lovable personality that draws you in. She smiled again just thinking about Jane, that is until she smelled something burning.

"Oh shit!" She quickly fumbled with the frying pan and the now burnt pancake.

"That's a Dollar for you mommy."

Maura jumped as she was startled by the sweet voice. Ben smiled as he sat up on a bar stool at the spacious kitchen island.

"You weren't supposed to hear that mister." She said as she poured some fresh batter in the pan.

"You weren't supposed to say it." He smiled. Maura chuckled at her son. "Is Jane still here?" He asked smiling.

"Yes honey, she is. She will be down shortly." She noticed the smile on her son's face and couldn't help but ask. " You like Jane don't you?"

Ben thought for a moment. "Yeah, she's pretty cool."

Maura flipped the pancake. "How does your sister feel about Jane."

The young boy shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I guess she likes her. Even though she's kinda mad at her."

Maura was surprised. "What, why is she mad at her." She asked.

"Cause she brought you home crying yesterday." He said as he stole the first pancake off the plate."

Maura took a breath and closed her eyes. She had no idea Abigale felt this way. She would have to try to talk to her daughter.

"May I have some syrup Mommy." He asked innocently.

"Sure honey, I'll get it for you. Just a little

ok."

As she was reaching for the syrup she could hear the dragging of little feet. Surely that could only be her daughter. Abby was far from a morning person. In fact, she down right hated them. Because of this, getting up early for school was a chore.

"Morning Abigale." Maura said as she handed Ben the syrup and flipped another pancake.

"Mmmmmhmmm"

"Something wrong honey?" The concerned ME asked.

"No, I just wasn't finished yet." The young girl answered and she plopped herself on a stool next to her chipper brother.

"You weren't finished what?" Maura asked.

"I wasn't finished sleeping." She lay her head down on her arm on the cold surface of the granite counter top.

Maura chuckled, her daughter had quite the sense of humor. "That's probably because you stayed up a little late last night." Abby didn't answer.

She plated up the remainder of the pancakes and placed a plate in front of her daughter.

"Here is your breakfast Abigale." Maura turned towards the fridge. "I'll get you both some fresh strawberries and some milk."

Ben was on his third pancake and Abby had dug into hers when Jane walked into the kitchen. Maura turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Good morning everyone." She said and she smiled at the trio in the kitchen.

"Morning Jane! Guess what!" Ben said excitedly.

"What kiddo."

"Mommy said a swear word. She owes the jar a dollar."

Jane gasped in mock horror as a guilty Maura placed a small dish with Strawberries on the Island.

"I can't believe it Maur." She turned towards Ben. "Are you sure it was a swear word and not some big medical term? Those all sound like swear words to me." This earned a laugh from a rather quiet Abby.

"I'm sure Jane." He motioned for Jane to come closer. "The word was the stuff that comes out of your butt."

"No way! Yup you're right Ben." Jane turned towards Maura. " Looks like you own the Jar a dollar babe."

"I can't believe you two are ganging up on me." She turned to Abby who was busy stuffing her face. "Do I get any back in from you?" They all laughed.

"Mom, it's back up not back in." Abby shook her head and took another bite.

Jane stepped towards Maura with said Jar in hand. "Here you go Doctor Isles."

"Do you take I owe you's." She asked

"Hmmm!" Jane turned towards the kids "What do think guys, can we trust her to pay later?"

The twins looked at each other before Ben spoke. " Yeah, she kinda pays the bills around here so I think she's good for it."

"Alright then, you're off the hook for now." Jane said smiling and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends shoulder. "But we're watching you."

Both Abby and Ben were amused at Jane's antics and smiled through their breakfast.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "You want some coffee?"

"I'd love some."

Maura poured Jane a cup of the hot liquid and placed it on the counter along with a plate. "Here you go Jane. I'm going to get changed for work. I'll be back down shortly."

She walked around and stood between her children. "And you two get ready for school. Jeffery will be by to take you." She kissed the top of both of their heads. " It's a bit chilly this morning so I got both of you a jacket to wear."

Just as she was about to walk away Abby jumped down from her stool. "Mommy, can you drive us to school today, instead of Jeffery?" She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Please."

Maura was taken aback by her daughters sudden behavior. She wasn't usually a hugger and she definitely wasn't this clingy. She wrapped her arms around her little girl.

Before she responded, she looked over to Jane who smiled and nodded. "Sure honey, but Jane drove me home last night so she'll have to give us a ride if that's ok with you two."

"Do we get to ride in a police car?" Ben asked.

Jane smiled. "Yup."

"Cool!"

Maura smiled at her sons enthusiasm as she continued to hug her daughter who was holding on a little longer. Abby loosened her grip on her mother and looked up. "Will you be ok today Mom?"

The Doctor smiled sown through teary eyes. "I'll be fine Honey. I promise." She kissed her forehead.

Jane watched the exchange between mother and daughter and couldn't help but feel her heart warm at what she saw. She watched her girlfriend closely as she left the room.

Abby had returned to her seat and Ben had finished his breakfast and went off in search of his school bag.

Jane took a seat next to the young girl and they ate in silence.

"Why was mommy crying when you brought her home yesterday." Abby finally spoke.

Jane swallowed before she answered. She had to be careful here. " Well Abby, your mom just had a bad day...but she was so happy to see you two."

The young girl didn't seem convinced."Did something bad happen?"

Jane dropped her fork and turned to face the young girl. "Abigale, you don't have to worry about your Mom, I'll always keep her safe."

Abby studied Jane for a moment. "You promise."

"I promise kiddo."

Abby studied her carefully. "Pinky swear." She held out her little hand and stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." The Detective hooked her pinky into Abby's.

Abby smiled and returned to her breakfast. She pointed at Jane's plate "You gonna eat that?" She asked.

Jane chuckled. "Nah, its all yours kid."

XXXXXXXXX

Before long, they were all piled into Jane's cruiser and pulling into the school lot. After hugs and kisses goodbye, the couple was finally on their way to work. Jane could tell there was something on her girlfriends mind.

"You ok Maur." She reached over the console for the Doctors hand.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking about Abigale this morning."

"She was worried about you." Jane said.

"Did she say something to you?" The blonde asked.

"Just asked why you were crying and if something happened."

"You didn't tell her did you Jane."

"No, no babe. All I told her was that she didn't need to worry about you, that I would always keep you safe." Maura smiled sweetly at Jane. "I mean that Maur, I promise to always keep you safe."

The blonde leaned over and captured her lovers lips in a sweet kiss. They were startled by the sound of the car horn honking at them from behind.

They arrived at the precinct a short time later. Jane stopped Maura before she exited the car. "Maur, wait. You may be approached by SIU today. They will want to know what happened yesterday."

"I am aware of that Jane."

"Ok, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Just tell the truth."

"Of course, you know I can't lie. Besides, you did nothing wrong Jane. You saved my life." The blonde leaned over and kissed the Detectives lips before they made their way inside.

They parted ways with Maura going down to the Morgue and Jane stopping by the Cafe to see Angela.

"Hey Ma."

"Morning Janie. How's Maura doing?" She asked concerned.

"She's was a bit shaken up but she ok. I stayed with her last night."

Angela poured her Daughter a coffee to go. "And how are you doing honey?"

Jane looked down at her coffee. "I'm fine."

"Jane, look at me." Angela demanded. Jane obliged at looked her mother in the eye. "I see the way you look at her Jane and I know the lengths you would go to to keep her safe."

"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her. I'm so in love with her Ma."

Angela lovingly stroked her daughters face. "I know you are baby, just promise me you'll be careful."

Jane smiled into her mothers soft touch. "I promise."

The older woman wrapped an arm around the Detective. "Frankie's coming home this weekend. Why don't you bring Maura and the kids over for Sunday dinner. I'd like to meet the twins."

"Oh I don't know Ma. I'll have to ask Maur. I will let you know." She rose from her seat. "I gotta get to work, I'll see ya later. Thanks for the talk. Love you."

"Ok sweetie, I love you too."

Angela smiled at her retreating daughter. She knew Jane better than anyone. She knew Jane would take a bullet for just about anyone she cared about. But for Maura, for this woman that she was so hopelessly in love with, she'd lay down her life for her and that, scared Angela more than anything.

XXXXXXXX

The day seemed to go rather smoothly. Jane and the guys were working on an old cold case when she noticed Maura step into Cav's office. Accompanying them, two members of the SIU department.

"Shit! I thought we were in the clear." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she could feel a headache coming on.

Frost followed her line of sight. "Jane, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry about it. Besides, Cav's got your back."

"If I didn't do anything wrong then why does he need to have my back." She said defeated.

"Janie, stop worrying so much." Korsak came closer. " Remember one thing, Doctor Isles doesn't answer to Sean, she answers to the Governor. What he should be doing is giving you a medal for saving the Doc's life."

"I don't need a medal Vince, I just want SIU to go away. They make me nervous."

They tried to once again concentrate on the task at hand when the door to the Lieutenants office opened and he popped his head out.

"Rizzoli, can we see you for a minute?"

Jane looked to both Frost and Korsak as she walked towards her boss. She walked is and saw Maura seated in a chair while the two SIU detectives were standing nearby. Jane was familiar with them both.

"Gina, Andy, nice to see you two."

"Nice try Rizzoli. We know you cringe at the sight of us." Andy spoke.

" I was trying to be nice. No offense."

"That's a first." Gina chuckled as Jane stood tall, shoulders square with her hands resting on her belt.

She glanced over at Maura who was calmly sitting by.

"So Dr Isles filled us in on the incident that occurred yesterday. We understand that the Doctor was held at gunpoint."

"Yes that's correct."

"We also understand that you were involved in shooting the suspect."

"Also correct."

"Did you feel like your life and that of Doctors Isles was in danger?"

"Yes I did, as well my Partner Detective Barry Frost who was also on the scene."

"Did you feel like the suspect was unresponsive to the demands to drop his weapon and was becoming erratic in his behavior while holding Dr Isles at gunpoint."

Jane looked over to her girlfriend who was staring down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She could tell that she was reliving the scary moment in her mind.

"Yes I did." She finally answer.

"Was Dr Isles beginning to become hysterical?"

"Yes she was."

"Did you feel that the suspect left you no choice but to shoot to kill when the opportunity arose in order to save Dr. Isles life as well as yours and Detective Frost's?"

"Yes I did."

"If you could go back, would you do anything differently?"

Jane thought for a moment. "No, I wouldn't. I did what I had to do in order to protect an innocent woman who was being held at gunpoint."

"An innocent woman who also happens to be your girlfriend."

Jane looked at Hobbs. "Yes, that's right. And I would have done the exact same thing if it was your wife Andy. " She turned towards Gallo " Or your wife Gina."

The room was silent for a moment before Hobbs came forward and outstretched his hand. Jane looked at him surprised but took it just the same. "Thank you Detective Rizzoli. Thank you for your service." He looked to Maura who was now watching the exchange. "Dr Isles, I trust that the relationship between you and Detective Rizzoli will not get in the way of your work and that of the Detectives."

"Of course. We always have and will continue to conduct ourselves as professionals. That, I can assure you of Detective Hobbs."

Hobbs smiled. " Very well, then we are done here." He turned towards Sean "Lieutenant, always a pleasure." He turned the handle on the door and stepped out of the office.

"Hey Rizzoli, I hope you understand, we gotta ask these questions."

Jane turned towards the slightly shorter and more robust woman. "I get it Gina. You're just doing your job. Just like I was." She patted the woman's shoulder. "Say hi to Joanie for me."

"Will do."

"I'll se you two out." Sean said as he followed the two Detectives out of his office.

Once alone Jane squatted so she was level with her girlfriend. "You ok Maur?"

Maura smiled at the concern in Jane's voice. "I'm fine Jane. They just asked me a few questions, much like the ones they asked you. I'm sorry, but when they asked me if we were romantically involved I had to tell the truth."

"It's ok babe, I know you can't lie. I'm just happy this is all over with now."

"Me too." They both stood up.

"I'd like to wrap my arms around you right now but unfortunately I can't. "

"It's ok, there will be plenty of time for lots of hugs later. I will be heading out soon, will you be coming over tonight?"

"Um, I'm sorry Maur, I can't tonight. I have to finish up a few things here and then..." She picked up her vibrating phone off her hip and read what looked to be a text message. With furrowed brows she continued. " I, um I have to take care of something after work." She quickly typed on her phone and then started towards the door. "I'll call you later ok."

"Sure, ok." Maura said, slight disappointment evident in her voice.

"Oh, one more thing." Jane said as she quickly popped back into the room. "I love you." She smiled, her dimples prominent.

The Doctor smiled back with a dimple of her own. "I love you too Jane." Their eyes connected in a way both woman knew that no other love could compare to this.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day had been uneventful. Luckily, for both Maura and Jane their phones had remained quiet and no new major casses had come up. After the grueling week they had, they were both looking forward to the weekend off.

Maura had picked the kids up from school on her way home. She had noticed that Benjamin wasn't quite himself. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew her son and something was definitely off. She would chat with him later when they were alone.

They filed in the house and found Jeffery in the kitchen prepping dinner. She watched him closely and totally understood what Jane was talking about. How could she have missed that, he was totally gay. Not that amything was wrong with that. In fact, she seemed to get along better with gay men. She had more in common with them. They would chat about fashion and the Arts. She smiled remembering Jane's comment in bed last night about her being the "guy" in the family. She couldn't be farther from a guy. Her long slender frame, legs that went on for miles. Long dark mane that she loved to run her fingers through while the strong Detective pounded into her. Her hand clutched to her chest as she thought about her lover.

"Earth to Maura"

Maura jumped at the sound of the mans voice. "Oh! Jeffery, sorry."

"Mmmhmmm. Looks like someone was deep in thought. Anything to do with a certain Italian Goddess?" He asked.

"Is it that noticeable?"

Jeffery just nodded as he threw the veggies into the Wok. "She is something else Maura."

"She is isn't she?" Maura gushed. "It's ridiculous that I miss her right. It's only been .." She looked down at her watch. "3 hours and 12 minutes since I've seen her."

Jeffery laughed. "It's not ridiculous, it's True Love."

Maura took a deep breath. True Love, yes it was. Just like the poem that Jane had written to her all those years ago. The poem that she just recently got to read.

She was brought back to reality with the sound of her kids fighting. Ben was chasing Abby around the kitchen table.

"Give it back Abby." He yelled.

"Hey, Hey what's going on?" The blonde intervened.

"Abby took my ipod for no reason and I want it back."

"It wasn't for no reason Benji and you know it."

"Yes it was, now give it back."

"Hey, there will be no yelling in this house." Maura stood between her children. "Abigale Sophia Isles, why did you take your Brothers ipod."

Abby looked to her brother then to her mother. Frustrated, she huffed "No reason. Here you big baby." She angrily handed the device back to her brother.

"Not so fast." Maura intercepted it. "I asked you a question young lady."

Abby rolled her eyes, she hated when her mother called her that. "I told you, no reason." She glared at her brother. "I was just being a jerk."

"Yeah, you're really good at being a big Jerk." Ben chimed in.

"Hey, you do not call your sister names." Maura said sternly. " Now apologize to each other."

After a brief moment of neither saying anything, Maura added the final word.

"Fine, you have both lost your ipod's for the rest of the night. Now get upstairs and get washed up for dinner."

The twins glared at each other as they slowly walked out of the room.

"Way to go Benji "

"Don't call me that, I'm not a dog."

Maura expelled a frustrated breath as she placed the Ipod's in a kitchen cupboard.

"You're very lucky Maura." Jeffery said as he was stirring the veggies. "My sister and I used to pull each others hair out."

"And how is your relationship now?" She asked.

"She's my best friend. She lives in Australia and I miss her dearly."

Maura smiled. "I'm sorry she's not closer. I was an only child, there was no siblings to fight with."

"They'll be fine. They will forget all about this by tonight."

"I hope you're right Jeffery. its just, I've never seen Benjamin act this way before."

"He's adjusting. I wouldn't worry about him. He's a great kid." Maura smiled. "Will Jane be joining us tonight?"

"Uh, No. She had to take care of something. But we will be spending the day together tomorrow."

"Ok, dinner will be ready in five."

Maura smiled her thanks and walked into her den while dialing Jane's number.

"Hey Maur." She answered slightly out of breath.

"Hi, Jane. Are you ok? You sound out of breath."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. How you doing. "

"Ok. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and I am looking forward to tomorrow. We all are."

Jane smiled to herself. "I miss you too baby. I'm sorry I couldn't come over but I promised that I'd meet a friend for dinner." Jane didn't elaborate.

There was a short pause. "It's ok. I understand. Will you call me later, to say goodnight?"

"Of course I will Maur. I gotta run for now. Catcha later babe. I love you."

"I love you too." The blonde could barely get the words out when the line went dead.

Who was this friend that Jane was meeting for dinner? She thought she knew all of the brunettes friends. Why wasn't she more specific? Those questions would swirl over and over in her brain throughout dinner and into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane walked up the familiar stone walkway and up the few steps onto the covered porch. She looked to her left at the swing and smiled. She rang the bell and waited only a few seconds until the door opened.

The beautiful redhead gave Jane a warm smile. Her blue eyes sparkling at the sight of the Detective.

"Hey Kimmy." Jane said as stepped towards the woman.

"Hey yourself." She leaned in and greeted the brunette with a warm embrace. "Come on in, dinner is almost ready."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind words. **  
**Here is another Chapter. Enjoy! **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 33**

The evening seemed to go by excruciatingly slow. Maura tried with all her might to think about anything else but her mind kept looping around to Jane. More specifically to Jane, and her "dinner plans". Why wasn't Jane more forthcoming with her? Why didn't she elaborate as to who this friend was? Was it a man, a woman? The Doctor wouldn't dare ask her gorgeous girlfriend who had her attention for the evening. No way, she wasn't going to be that kind of girlfriend.

"This is ridiculous Maura. You are not the jealous type. What is wrong with you." She demanded of herself.

She soon realized that in the past, she never had anything worth being jealous over. But now, with Jane, it was different. She could feel it in her blood. Almost like a pulsing rage. The lack of contact from the brunette since they had last spoke didn't help matters, It only gave her mind time to come up with all different kinds of scenarios.

She had long sent the kids to bed. They still hadn't made up from their fight and had continued to snicker at each other all night. Maura thought It was best to send them off to bed and far away from each other.  
This may have worked to her disadvantage as now the Doctor had more time alone to think. Her mind could be her worst enemy at times and tonight, was definitely one of them.

She was sitting on the couch absentmindedly tapping her albeit short nail on the surface of her front tooth. She jumped slightly at the sound of her phone vibrating. Looking down at the screen a sudden heat washed over her.

"Hi" she said

"Hey Maur. How you doing? Did you have a good night?" Jane asked happily.

"It was fine. nothing too exciting." The blonde replied coldly.

Jane sensed the disconnect in Maura's tone. "Are you ok babe? Is something wrong." She asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Did you have a nice evening with your 'friend'?"

Ahh, yes there it is. Realization slapped Jane right across the face. She needed to be very careful of the next words that came out of her mouth. "My evening was ok. Had dinner with an old friend."

"I see, anyone I know?"

"Um, no. I don't think you've met."

Maura was beginning to become agitated with Jane skirting around the issue. " Well, I'm glad you had a nice evening. I think I'm going to go to bed now Jane."

Jane took a deep breath. "Maura, what's the matter? Did I do something to upset you?"

Maura thought for a moment. "No Jane. I'm just really tired. Its been a long week and Its going to be a long day tomorrow." The truth was that Jane really didn't do anything to her. "So I just want to go to bed."

Jane wasn't buying it for one minute. "Ok. Well then sleep well."

"Thank you. You too. Goodnight Jane. "

"Night Maura."

And just like that the line went dead.

"Fuck!" The brunette said to herself. She looked around her apartment and knew what she had to do.

XXXXXXX

Maura finished up her nightly routine in the bathroom. She had just turned off the faucet when she could hear the faint sound of her phone buzzing. She walked over to her bed and retrieved her phone that she had thrown there earlier and swiped the screen to reveal a text.

"Come to the door."

She shook her head as she quietly made her way downstairs. The blonde disarmed the alarm and opened the front door to reveal a very sorry Jane standing at her doorstep.

"What are you doing here Jane?" The blonde asked.

"You didn't say I love you before we hung up." She pouted

Maura remained stoic even though she was smiling inside. "You didn't say it either."

"You hung up too fast." Jane shuffled on her feet.

"Pretty presumptuous don't you think?" Maura said nodding toward Jane's duffle bag.

"Are you going to let me in?"

After a very brief moment Maura pushed the door open the rest of the way to let the brunette in.

"Why are you mad at me Maura?" She asked as she dropped her bag.

"I'm not mad at you Jane."

"Maur, you know you're gonna get hives right?"

"No I'm not because I'm not lying to you Jane. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself."

"Mau.." Jane began but was interrupted.

"I'm not going to be that girlfriend. The kind that gets consumed by jealousy. I refuse to let that happen."

"Can I at least explain. "

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You don't need my permission to spend an evening with a friend. I trust you. I trust your love for me."

Jane stepped closer to Maura and placed her hands on her hips. "I want to explain. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

Maura took Jane's hand and guided her to the couch. They sat leaning against the back of the couch facing each other. Jane took Maura's hand as she began.

"Like I told you earlier when we spoke on the phone, I had dinner plans with a friend tonight. I've know Kim for a few years now."

Kim, Maura cringed at the sound of her name. She had to be some bimbo ex girlfriend of Jane's. She was sure of it. I mean who wouldn't want Jane Rizzoli. The woman was a goddess and Maura would be crazy to think that Jane wouldn't have had a whole slew of women after her during the time that had lapsed.

"Maur, are you listening to me." Jane interrupted the blondes thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. Kim, sounds lovely."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in a little sister kinda way."

Maura furrowed her brows as her girlfriend continued.

"I went to Kimmy's and had dinner with her and her mother Sharon."

"Oh, ok."

" Before I started the Academy I realized that I had all this money and didn't know what to do with it. Once I became a beat cop I thought that I needed to secure it somehow. You know, in case something happened to me on the job. So, I took a portion of it and decided to invest it. Sharon and Kim live in the house that I bought all those years ago. Its just a small house, but its mine. At the time I bought it, Kimmy was 15 and they were going through some hard times. Sharon's husband had just died and they had lost the house. I felt so bad for them Maur so I allowed them to stay. We came to an agreement that they would pay the utilities that they used and pay me a reduced rent whenever they could."

Maura smiled at the giving nature of her girlfriend.

" I go by there every once in a while to check on things, you know make sure the house is ok."

"And make sure Sharon and Kim are ok."

Jane smiled. "Yeah, that too." She paused. "I told them all about you. That's all I talked about all night long, was you and the kids."

Maura stroked the side of Jane's face. "Why didn't you tell me.?"

"It never came up Maur." After a look from the blonde that told her she wasn't buying that Jane continued. "Maur, how many properties do you own besides this one?"

Maura thought for a moment. " Four." She said.

"See, and I had no idea, because.."

"It never came up." They said in unison.

Maura leaned in and wrapped her arm across Jane's toned abdomen as she tucked herself into her girlfriends side. They settled back into the comfy couch while the brunette brought the blonde even closer and kissed the crown of her head.

"Did you really think I was off with another woman?" Jane asked.

"I didn't know what to think. You weren't exactly forthcoming as to who you were seeing tonight."

"I'm sorry. Not very many people know about Sharon and Kimmy's situation or the arrangement we have. "

"You have such a warm heart Jane. I think that's what I love most about you."

"And here I thought it was my dimples."

Maura looked up at Jane. "Those are a close second." She leaned in and kissed said dimple.

They settled in once again wrapped up in each other as Jane spoke. "I just think they deserved a shot, you know. Sharon's husband Tim was a Plumber just like Pop. Blue collar guy trying to provide for his family. Then, he gets sick and before you know it Sharon's a widow and poor Kimmy grows up without a father. I just wanted to help, to give then a chance, to keep them from losing everything." Her hand was drawing patterns on Maura hip as she spoke. "I'd like you to meet then someday."

Maura smiled. "I'd be honoured Jane."

There was comfortable silence for a few moments. The only sound coming from the ticking of the large clock above the mantel.

"Were you really jealous?" Jane asked amused.

"Noooo.."

Jane laughed. "Hives Maur.."

Maura playfully poked Jane in the ribs. "Fine, yes I was jealous, extremely jealous. I wanted to see whoever you were with on my autopsy table."

"Oh wow! That's pretty jealous!"

"I'm exaggerating Jane. I just can't help it, I don't like sharing you with anyone. You're mine."

Jane pulled her girlfriend onto her lap and slid her scarred palms up and down her lovers toned thighs. "You will never have to share me with anyone. I'm completely yours baby."

The blonde lowered herself and captured the brunettes lips in a soft kiss. The kiss soon intensified as the brunette's hands began to roam. Skilled hands found their way under a silk pajama top and smiled into her lovers kiss when the absence of a bra was discovered.

"Let's go to bed." The aroused blonde rose from a hot and bother brunette and reached for her hand to guide her towards the stairs.

Jane reached for her duffle bag and soon they ascended the staircase to Maura's bedroom where the blonde was determined to show Jane multiple ways in which she would claim her as her own.

"So, 5 houses huh! I got myself a sugar Momma!" Jane whispered.

They both quietly chuckled not wanting to wake the twins up.

XXXXXXX

Jane awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Not the greatest feeling in the world especially after last night. They had made love in Maura's bed for the first time. At first, Jane felt awkward knowing that the kids were down the hall. Her beautiful girlfriend was quick to ease her worries with the simple lock of the Master bedroom door. They spent many hours claiming each others bodies. More specifically Maura showing Jane that she belonged to her and her alone. The blonde even left Jane with a reminder on her body. Jane passed her finger over the spot on her left breast where the blonde left her mark, a Love tattoo she had called it. The brunette smiled at the memory, if she was being honest, she was starting to get a little turned on.

"Pull yourself together woman." She said to herself. With that, she got out of bed and headed for the shower. "Maybe a cold one this morning."

A short time later the Happy Detective made her way downstairs is search of her girlfriend. She found her in the kitchen happily humming away.

"Morning babe." Jane stepped behind Maura and wrapped her arms around the blondes slender waist. She leaned down and nuzzled her way through a blanket of golden honey blonde waves and placed a soft kiss on a very familiar neck as she inhaled her lovers scent.

"Mmm. Morning Jane." The blonde dropped what she was doing and turned in her lovers arms. They shared a slow, deep good morning kiss.

"I missed you in bed this morning." Jane said as she lowered her hands to her favorite place, Maura's firm behind which Jane noticed looked incredible in tight jeans.

"I hated leaving you but I wanted to get an early start. We have a long day ahead of us and I thought I'd pack us some lunch and snacks." She pecked Jane's lips before returning to her task. " There's coffee if you're interested."

Jane poured some of the black aromatic liquid into the mug that Maura had thoughtfully left out for her.

"The kids are getting ready. I think we can be on the road within the hour. You'll have to excuse them this morning, they are still a little short with each other."

"Ahh I remember those days. Fighting with Frankie and Tommy. Ma always hated when we fought."

"They are usually not like this. I don't understand what's going on with them."

As if on que, both Abby and Ben strolled into the kitchen. They were snickering at each other again. Jane payed close attention to the body language and the look in Abby's eyes. It wasn't anger, she had seen that many times over the years. No, it was something else that she couldn't quite place right at that moment.

"Good morning you two. You guys excited about today?"

"Morning Jane." They both smiled at the brunette. They truly were excited about their day at the Fair. They made there way up to the Island and sat on the stools watching their mother.

"What are you making Mom?" Abby asked.

"I thought I'd make us some sandwiches for the road along with some fresh fruit."

Abby sat there with her mouth open in shock. "But Mom, we're going to the Fair. There's gonna be corn dogs and cotton candy and all kinds of deep fried stuff that I'm gonna need to try." She looked at Jane. "Jane, do something about your girlfriend."

Jane laughed and almost spit out her coffee. "Hey kiddo, she's the boss. If she wants to pack a lunch that's fine. We can still try a few Carnival Classics." She leaned in between the two of them. "Maybe, if we let her listen to her classical music on the ride there, she'll let us go wild."

"Not likely you three." Maura packed the last of the food she had prepared into the cooler. "You can't eat junk all day long. Do you know what that does to your intestines."

"Uh No, and I don't wanna either." Jane quipped.

"I don't really like junk food too much anyway." Ben said sweetly. "I'll eat your sandwiches Mommy."

Maura smiled at her sweet little boy. "Thank you Benjamin."

"Mommas boy." Abby mumbled under her breath. No one heard except for Jane.

"Alright, get whatever else you need kids, use the bathroom before we head out and make sure you grab a jacket. There is a morning chill in the air." Ben bowed his head at the mere mention of 'jacket' as they both hopped off the stool.

He looked to Abby who Jane noticed had that same look in her eyes as before.

"Come on Benji, just tell me who it was. I'm gonna find out anyway."

"I'm not gonna tell you Abby." Ben raised his voice which didn't go unnoticed by their mother, or Jane for that matter.

"Hey hey, are you two starting again. Are you going to tell me what in the world is going on with you two?" Maura asked

Ben stood with his head held low while Abby had her arms crossed. Neither looking their mother in the eye.

It was like a light bulb went on in Jane's head. Now she understood what that was in the young girls eyes. It was what a Mamma Bear looked like when her cubs where in danger. It was the look she wore most of her childhood protecting her brothers.

"When I was kid, they used to call me 'Rolly Polly Rizzoli'." Jane said. Both the kids looked up at her as did Maura. "They used to sing it, 'Rolly Polly Rizzoli eats alotta Cannoli's." Abby couldn't help but chuckle. "I could handle it cause I had thick skin, but when they teased my little brothers, that when I would get mad."

Maura stepped in. "Is that it Benjamin, is someone at school bothering you?"

They boy didn't answer so she directed her question to her daughter. "Abby, do you know anything about this?"

"Yeah, I know. Ben won't tell me who started it. That's why I took his ipod, cause he was talking to his friend about it."

Maura stepped towards her son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's all because of his Jacket." Abby said.

Maura was confused. "His jacket? What's wrong with his jacket."

Abby grabbed Ben's jacket from the couch nearby. "Here, see!" She handed Maura the item.

Jane looked over Maura's shoulder. "Oh God Maura! Seriously!"

"What's wrong with identifying that this is his jacket." 

"Really! BJ Isles!"

"Benjamin Jacob Isles. "

"Maur, BJ...BJ.." Jane tried to elaborate without saying the words.

"Blow Job Mom..it means Blow Job." Abby yelled out.

Maura gasped. "Abigale Sophia Isles, where did you here such a thing?"

"At school, and they called him 'Blow Job Isles' all day." She looked at her brother who was just remaining quiet. " And he won't tell me who started it cause he thinks I'm gonna do something stupid and get into trouble."

Jane smiled inwardly and the young girls tenacity.

Maura was in shock about the whole situation. "Benjamin, I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm going to march into the Principle's office on..."

"No!" The boy finally spoke. "You can't do that Mom. I will look like the biggest dweeb having my mommy come to the school to rescue me."

Maura looked at Jane as she was at a loss for words.

"He's right Maur, kids can be really cruel."

Jane leaned forward and bent down so she was at eye level with the young boy. "You know what though, all those kids are going to forget about it in no time. Something else will come up and they will focus their attention on that. Trust me kiddo, I've been through it."

"How did they forget about Rolly Polly Rizzoli?" He asked innocently.

" Jonathan Regis transferred in the middle of 5th grade. By day two he was known as 'Johnny Regis, has a small Peni.."

"Uh Jane! I think we get it." Maura interrupted her.

The kids laughed. "My point is that they will forget all about Blow Job Isles by Monday... I promise."

Abby smiled at Jane as did Ben. "Thanks Jane."

The boy lunged forward and hugged the brunette. She was slightly taken aback with the Ben's sudden show of affection. She hugged him back just as tight and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Thinking back to a time when he was just a little peanut growing inside of her.

Maura stood by and watched as she wiped a stray tear away.

"Now, why don't you go grab a pair of scissors and cut that tag off you jacket." Jane said as she messed up his hair. She too needed a moment to compose herself.

Ben was off and running while Abby stayed back. She looked at Jane closely, studying her. "Did they really call you that?" She asked

"Yup."

The girl studied her some more. "There was no Jonathan Regis was there?"

Jane looked at the young girl and brought her finger to her lips. "Shhhhh, it will be our little secret."

Abby smiled as she shook her head and stepped away leaving the couple alone. Maura looked at her girlfriend with such love and appreciation in her eyes. "Thank you Jane."

Jane smiled at the blonde and brought her in for a hug. "You don't have to thank me baby."

"You're so good with them."

"They're great kids Maur. Just like their mother."

She brought her lips to Maura's and gave her a soft kiss before the blonde spoke. "You're going to the school Monday morning aren't you."

"You bet your sexy little ass I am."

They both chuckled as Jane tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXX

The drive to West Springfield was a couple of hours. They had left early enough on that Saturday morning realizing that traffic would be light. The kids were in the back seat playing on their ipods. Jane had tought them a few road trip games she used to play with her brothers on their trips down to Mertle Beach when she was young. Talking about her family reminded Jane about the invitation from her mother.

"Hey Maur, I forgot to ask you, and please do not feel obligated to say yes but, my mother would like to have you and the kids over tomorrow for Sunday dinner."

"Really!" Maura smiled brightly. "That would be lovely Jane. Thank you."

"You sure Maur? I don't think you realize what you are getting your self into."

"Don't be silly Jane. Angela is a lovely woman, and if the rest of your family is anything like you, then they will be great too."

Jane smiled. "Shouldn't you ask the kids?"

Maura turned to her children in the back seat. Both had heard the couples conversation and were smiling at their mother. "What do you say you two, dinner at the Rizzoli's tomorrow."

"Will there be Cannoli's at the Rizzolis?" Abby and Ben both laughed.

"Very funny kiddies." Jane looked in the rear view mirror as she drove. "I should call Ma and let her know."

"Use my phone, it's connected to the Bluetooth." Maura offered.

Jane commanded the number to be dialed and soon hear her mothers voice pick up.

"Hello."

"Hi Ma! How are you?"

"Oh, hi Janie, I didn't recognize the number. Where are you?"

"This is Maura's number. We are on our way to West Springfield, by the way, you are on speaker so be good." Jane said.

"Hi Angela" the blonde turned to her children "Say hello to Mrs Rizzoli."

"Hi Mrs Rizzoli" they said in unison.

Angela had the biggest smile on her face. "Well hello there. Are you all excited about you day trip?"

"Yup." Was all they said.

"Ma, we're just calling to let you know that we are all coming to Sunday dinner tomorrow."

"Oh Janie, that's wonderful. The whole family will be together for the first time."

Maura smiled at Angela's comment. "Can I bring anything Angela?" The ME asked.

"No, no..just bring yourself and those beautiful kids of yours so I can finally meet them."

"Alright Ma we'll see you tomorrow." Jane said.

"Bye Mrs Rizzoli"

"Goodbye everyone. Have fun today, and Janie make sure you don't eat too much of the crappy junk food.."

"Good bye MA!" Jane cut her off and ended the call as the twins laughed in the back seat.

XXXXXXXX

"Mom! You gotta see this." Abby came running up to her mother.

Maura and Jane were holding hands while walking a few steps behind the kids. The twins were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"What is it?"

"Look!" The young girl pointed to the food stand nearby. "Fried Mars Bars."

Maura made a face and Jane's eyes lit up.

"Abigale that sounds disgusting, not to mention very bad for you."

"Of course it's bad for you, that's why I'm sure it will taste sooo good. Can we try one, please mom!"

Maura looked at her daughters pleading eyes.

"Yeah, please mom." Jane echoed Abby's plea.

Maura laughed and shook her head. "You two are going to be the death of me." She took a breath. "If I say yes then I expect to see more veggies on you plate next week young lady." She turned to Jane. "And you too Missy"

"We promise." They both said out loud.

The two ran off toward the food stand leaving Maura and Ben standing there. "You're not interested honey."

"No way, looks like a heart attack on a stick." He said.

Maura couldn't help but laugh.

A few moments later, Jane and Abby returned with a big smile on their face holding the doughy stick. They looked at each other ready to take the first bite.

"Mmmm this is like heaven." Jane said as she closed her eyes savoring the sweet treat in her mouth.

"Mmmm, I din kno sunthin cou tas dis goo." Abby said with her mouth full.

"You gotta try some babe." Jane brought the stick towards Maura's mouth.

Before Maura could protest Jane placed the food in her mouth and the blonde was forced to take a small bite. Both Abby and Jane watched as the blondes face changed. "Oh wow, that is really really good." She said earning a smile from both Jane and Abby.

After a couple more bites Maura returned the stick to her girlfriend and Jane looked down at it and gasped. "Maur, there's nothing left!"

Maura blushed as she wiped her mouth. "Sorry Jane, just couldn't help myself."

Abby looked down at hers. "Want some of mine Jane?" She asked.

Jane smiled at the young girls thoughtfulness "Nah, I'm ok kiddo." She turned to Maura. "But we better see more veggies on your plate missy." They all laughed at Janes remark.

They continued making their way through the different areas. The park was huge with all kinds of carnival rides. All four of them went on a few of the rides including Jane's favorite, the Haunted House. Ben tensed up slightly when he saw a clown. That fear of clowns had stuck with him from his early years. They had tried a few more classic carnival treats like corn dogs, cotton candy and both the kids were even allowed to bite into a Candy apple.

The couple was standing by the barrier. Jane behind Maura with her arms wrapped around her waist. They had opted out of this ride and were waiting as the kids stood in line.

"Today has been really fun." The brunette said into her girlfriends ear.

"Yes it has. The kids are having a blast Jane. Thank you so much for arranging this."

Jane leaned down and kissed the blondes cheek. "I'm having a blast too."

They were interrupted by Abby voice. Her and her brother were waving at the couple from their seats. "Hi Mom, Hi Jane!"

The couple waved back and watched as the ride began.

"Jane, are you busy next Friday?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"The Isles foundation is hosting a Black Tie Charity event in Boston and I would love it if you would come with me."

Jane smiled. "I'd be honored to be your date babe."

"Great! Oh and my parents are coming in on Wednesday. The kids don't know, Daddy wanted to surprise them."

"That's great Maur. I'm sure they will be so excited to see them."

They brought their attention back to the kids who were screaming as the ride picked up speed.

"You and your wife have a beautiful family." A woman nearby said to the couple.

The couple turned to face the woman and Jane spoke.

"Oh, we're not m..." She began but the blonde interrupted her.

"Thank you." Maura replied to the kind woman.

The woman smiled and returned her attention to her children on the ride.

"Dr Maura Isles, did you just lie to that woman." Jane whispered in here ear.

"No, I feel like we're a family Jane." She turned and smiled at her girlfriend.

Jane leaned in and softly kisses her lips. "So do I babe."

The kids returned from their ride with Abby looking a little pale. "You ok Abs?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, there was a lot of spinning on that one."

Jane put her arm around the young girl. "Maybe that's enough rides for today kiddo." Abby nodded."Yeah, and no more food on a stick either."

They chuckled as they all walked off.

The foursome began their journey back to the car. The sun was beginning to set as it had been a long day of fun, games and food . Jane had one arm around Mauras shoulder while the other holding onto the large plastic bag full of stuffed animals that they had won throughout the day.

"Mommy look! Can we go see?" Ben ran pulling his sister with him. The couple followed the kids to a small gated area.

"Halton Hills Animal Adoption." Jane read.

They approached and Ben already had a small puppy in his hands. The little dog was happily licking his face.

"Isn't he cute Mommy?"

Maura smiled at her son. "Careful Ben, we don't know where he's been."

"She..it's a she. Her name is Jo Friday. We found the poor girl alone on the side of the road in North Carolina. Not sure how long she was out there but I think we got to her just in time." The woman turned to Maura and Jane. "Stephanie Williams." she outstretched her hand.

"Hi, I'm Maura and this is Jane." They shook hands.

"Are these two yours?" She pointed to the kids.

"Yes, they are. That's Abigale and this here is Benjamin."

"Well, Ben here looks like he found a friend." Jo Friday was trying to climb up on his head for how excited she was. Abby was trying to calm her down by petting her.

"So if you found her in North Carolina, what's she doing in Boston?" Jane asked.

"Halton Hills is a traveling organization. We go around looking for stray dogs. We try to contact the owners and usually we are successful. However, sometimes they refuse to come forward or we simply cannot locate them. Jo Friday here didn't even have a collar on. She's been with us for a couple of months now and after proper treatment and up to date vaccinations, she is ready to be adopted." The woman explained.

"Its sad to think of just how many animals get abandoned." Jane said as she patted the little puppy on the head.

And just like that, the Doctor had 3 pairs of eyes on her. "What are you all looking at me for?"

"She's so cute Mom. Look at her, she already loves us."

Maura was at a loss for words. Surely her children and her girlfriend were not going to talk her into adopting a puppy...or were they.  
She turned to the woman. "Stephanie, I'm surprised that with Jo Friday being so adorable that no one has already adopted her."

"Well there has been plenty of interest. I've had 3 families and two couples approach me today."

"So why is she still here?" Jane asked

"Jo is very special to me. I found her myself, she was covered in mud, hungry, thirsty. She's come a long way and I want to make sure she goes to the right home. I held out this long, if I couldn't find the perfect home for Jo by tonight, I was going to adopt her myself." She looked over at the kids who were happily playing with Jo. "Looks like I may be out of luck. Of course, I'd have to ask you a few question to make sure Jo would be properly cared for."

Jane and Maura looked at each other and then the kids. "Your call babe." Jane said

What do you need to know." She said as she looked to the woman.

An hour later they piled in the car with a very happy puppy siting in between two very happy children.

XXXXXXXXX

After a quick stop to pick up some pet supplies and a new bed for Jo Friday, they headed home.

They began unloading the car. "Sorry we didn't eat you sandwiches Maur." Jane said as she removed the cooler from the back of the SUV.

"It's ok. I guess it was wishful thinking even for me."

Jane's phone began vibrating. She removed it from her pocket and glanced at the screen. "Hey Frost, what's up."

"Hey Jane. How was The Big E?"

"It was great! We had a blast. You should have seen Maura, she went all crazy with the junk food." She laughed

Maura gasped "Jane!" she smacked her girlfriend on the arm. "It's not true Barry."

"Tell the Doc I don't believe you for a second."

"You're such a kiss ass Frost. So what's up?"

Maura mouthed to Jane that she would meet her inside as Jane nodded and gave Frost her full attention.

"I heard from my contact at Interpol."

"Oh!" Jane's interest was peaked.

"Your guy purchased a first class ticket."

" Where's he headed?"

"Logan International Airport. Come's in on Tuesday."

" Very Interesting. Can you text me the information?"

"Sure thing Jane."

"Thanks Frost. I owe you one."

She replaced her phone in her pocket. "Time to plan a proper homecoming for Sir Douchebag." she smiled as she followed the sounds of a puppy happily yapping away and laughter that warmed her heart. 


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Back with another chapter. Still having a blast writing. Would love to hear some feedback to a possible crossover that would make complete sense in the context of this story. For now, here are our girls. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 34 **

The morning had passed quickly for Jane. She took the time to clean up her Condo and do some laundry that she had been neglecting. She had reluctantly left Maura's last night to spend the night in her own apartment. The main objective of that was so she could pop by her mothers and talk to her before she went to pick Maura and the kids up for Sunday dinner.

After her shower, she got dressed in a pair casual warn jeans and a fitted deep purple V-neck sweater. She threw on her leather jacket, grabbed her keys and was out the door.

The brunette made her way up the walkway to her childhood home. The house was as inviting as it always was with its neatly trimmed hedges and perfectly manicure lawn. She smiled at the basketball net over the garage thinking how she would love to play with the kids later.

"Hey Ma!" She yelled out as she walked into the house.

"In the kitchen." Angela yelled back

"It smells amazing. What are you making?"

"Homemade Gnocchi with your favorite Sunday Ragu, Chicken Cacciatore, Eggplant parm, Sausage and Peppers and a salad. Oh and I made some fresh bread too." She smiled as she forked the small piece of dough forming a perfect Gnocchi.

"That's it?" Jane said sarcastically.

"What, you don't think its enough? I can make something else. What do the kids eat? I can make some veal scalipini, or how about some fish, yeah I can make fish." Angela began rambling.

"MA! Calm down, I was kidding. Its more than enough." Jane smiled at her mother.

"I just want it all to be perfect for Maura and the kids first family dinner."

Jane walked over beside her mother and wrapped her arm around her. "Its going to be perfect Ma. Thank you for doing all this." She leaned in and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Are they meeting you here?"

"No, I'm going to pick them up but I wanted to stop by first and talk to you about something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well, the twins, they uh , they don't know about me carrying them. I mean they know they were born through a surrogate, but they don't know it was me. I just don't want anything to slip out you know, by accident or anything."

"I understand Janie."

"You think you can talk to Frankie and Tommy before we get here?"

"Of course I can. Don't worry about a thing." Angela continued with her task. "You really care about those kids don't you."

Jane smiled. "Yeah, I do. I care about them a lot."

Angela looked up into her daughters eyes. "I'm so proud of you Janie."

"Ma, stop. You're gonna make me cry."

They chatted for a few more minutes before Jane remember the other reason she stopped by.

"Hey, you heard from Aunt Mel and Uncle T at all?"

"Yeah, Carmela called me last week before they left for their cruise. I sent some food over to the house for Vincent and Robert."

"Where's Sam?"

"Oh, she's in Florida on an internship. The boys are on their own."

"Does uh, Vinny still work at Logan?"

"Yes, and Aunt Mel was telling me how he just got promoted to Supervisor. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just gotta ask Vinny for a favor that's all." Jane picked a cucumber out of the salad that Angela was now making and popped it in her mouth. "I'm gonna go pick up Maura and the kids. I'll be back a little later."

"Ok, Dinner is at 5 sharp. Don't be late."

"Ok see you later. Remember, talk to Frankie and Tommy. Love you!"

"Love you too Honey."

Jane made her way out and back into her unmarked and began to make her way over to her girlfriends. On the way, she put in a quick call to her Cousin Vinny.

His deep voice filled the car as he answered.

"Vinny, how are you?"

"Hey Janie, I'm doing good, real good. How you doing?" He said excitedly. Jane and her cousin had a great relationship. They didn't see each other as often as they would like to, but the times they would spend together were some of Jane's favorite moments.

"I'm doing great. I was just talking to Ma, she told me you made Supervisor. That's awesome Vinny, congrats."

"Thanks Janie. I'm pretty excited, its a pretty big move. "

"Listen, I need a big favor, like a really big one. Like, Red Sox tickets behind home plate kinda favor."

"Wow, that's big. Whatever you need Janie, I got you."

Jame smiled wickedly. "I knew I could count on my cousin Vinny." They both laughed as Jane proceeded to tell her cousin what she needed. It was a long story and it took almost the entire ride over to Maura's to tell it since she started at the very beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane rang the doorbell to her girlfriends house and waited for someone to answer. The door swung open to reveal a gorgeous blonde dressed in black tights, knee high boots and a fitted sweater. Her hair was beautifully done as always. It didn't matter how Maura looked, she always managed to take Jane's breath away. The brunette was lost in the moment as she took in her lover.

"Jane, are you going to come in." Maura spoke pulling Jane out of her trance.

"Yeah, Sorry. Its just, wow, you look beautiful. I mean you always do but right now, you're just glowing." She said as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

Maura was all smiles at the compliment. "You look pretty good yourself Detective."

They leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. Jane's left hand came up and entangled itself in a honey blonde mane. The kiss deepened as the blondes tongue seeked entry into her lovers delicious mouth. A moan escaped both women and that was their que to slow it down. Foreheads rested against one another as the couple caught their breath.

"Hi." Jane said.

"Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I really hated leaving you last night, but I..I just don't want it to be too much too soon for the kids. I don't want to force myself into their space. I want to ease in slowly." Jane said as she wrapped her arms around Maura.

The blonde had her hands around Jane's thin waist under her leather jacket. "I understand Jane. Thank you for always thinking about what's best for them. You've been so good to them its like, its like you've always been a part of their lives."

"Even though I didn't see them grow up , they've always been in my heart Maur. From day one."

"Why are you so good to me?" The blonde asked as she looked her girlfriend in the eyes.

"It's easy to when you love someone as much as I love you." The brunette leaned forward and pecked the blondes rose colored lips again.

They were soon interrupted by a very excited puppy trying to climb an amused brunette. The twins soon ran in after.

"Well hello there Jo." Jane bent on one knee while Jo Friday jumped all over her while trying to lick her face. "Someone is excited. Yeah, that's a good girl." She turned her attention to the twins who were standing by smiling at the little puppies excitement.

"Hey kiddies. How did little Jo here do last night?"

The kids proceeded to take turns in telling Jane all about their over night experience and how Jo wandered around the house from room to room.

"And then, she finally ended up sleeping in my room." Ben said proudly.

"Well it sounds like you had a busy night."

"Yeah we did. When are you sleeping over again Jane so you could see for yourself." Abby asked excitedly.

Jane looked over at Maura. "I uh, I don't know."

"Maybe Jane can sleep over tonight." Maura said smiling.

"Yes!" Both kids hugged their mother. "Can we bring Jo Friday to Mrs Rizzoli's house?" They looked to Jane.

"Of course you can. Why don't you two go get her things ready."

"Ok. Come on Jo, let's go get your stuff." The twins happily ran off with the little dog running along side of them.

The couple looked at each other. "So much for easing in slowly." Jane said as the blonde made her way over to her. She wrapped her arms around her lover.

"So what do you say Jane. You want to sleep over tonight." Maura looked at the brunette seductively. "And...ease...in...slowly."

A heat rushed through the Detective at the tone of her girlfriends voice. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. "Mmhmm" She nodded before leaning in and capturing the Doctors lips once again.

After a quick stop by Jane's to get some clothes they made their way to Angela's.  
Jane filled them in or her nephew TJ and her brother Tommy and Lydia. She told them how Frankie is in the Police Academy and will be done soon.

"Ok, here we are." They sat in Maura's SUV in front of the house. "Now my mother is going to try to feed you until you blow up. Please don't feel obligated to try everything and if you don't want something just say so. Got it!"

"Got it!" The kids said in unison and Jo barked happily wagging her tail.

"Alright, let's go."

They made their way to the front door, Ben had a firm grip on Jo's leash as she happily walked alongside them.

"Hello!" Jane yelled out as she opened the front door.

Within 5 seconds she heard her nephew running straight for her. "Anti Wane" He almost knocked her over as he threw his little arms around her legs.

"Hey little man." She bent down and picked him up hugging him. The toddler squeezed his Aunt tight before he looked her in the eyes and firmly placed both of his chubby hands on her cheeks.

"I missed you Anti Wane." He leaned in and gave his trademark sloppy kiss that Jane loved so much.

"I missed you too little man. I want you to meet some people." She turned toward the group. "This is Abigale and this is Benjamin and this is Maura."

The kids waved and Maura stepped closer to the toddler in Jane's arms. "Hi there TJ."

The boy acted shy and hid in the crook of Jane's neck. Jane smiled and hugged him tighter. Soon the toddler turned slowly still hiding his face and Maura couldn't help but smile at him and tried to engage him.

"Would you like to see the puppy TJ?" She asked trying to bribe him.

He slowly nodded his head as Jane placed him on the ground. Ben came closer with Jo and the happy puppy was wagging her tail like mad, looking for some attention.

"You wanna pet her TJ?" Ben asked.

The boy nodded once again and stretched out his little hand. He giggled when Jo tried to jump on him.

Angela rounded the corner and smiled brightly. "Hello everyone."

"Angela, Hi!" Maura said when she saw the older brunette.

"Hi honey. I'm so happy you could be here." She took the blonde in her arms and hugged her tightly.

Jane stood by gleaming as Maura introduced Angela to the kids.

"Angela, these are my children, Abigale and Benjamin."

Angela looked at the children for longer than she probably should have. She remembered back to when she was in that delivery room with Jane and she saw them for the first time. She stepped forward to the young girl first. "Wow, look at you. You are so beautiful just like your mom." She took the young girl in and wrapped her arms around her closing her eyes as she took a breath.

"Uh, Ma, I think Abby needs to breathe." Jane said.

"Sorry." She wiped a stray tear away and turned toward the young boy. "Benjamin, you are such a handsome boy." She leaned forward and hugged the boy feeling the same emotion she did with Abigale.

She let go and needed to compose herself. "Dinner will be ready soon. Frankie Tommy and Lydia are out back." She started back for the kitchen.

"Ma.." Jane began seeing her emotional mother.

"I gotta get back in the kitchen."

The kids, oblivious to what just happened continued to play with Jo Friday.

"I should go see if she's ok." Jane said.

As she turned to walk away she felt her girlfriends hand on her arm. "Jane wait. Let me go. Why don't you take the kids out back."

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "Ok." She leaned in and pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Come on kids, let take Joe Friday out back."

XXXXXXX

Maura cautiously walked into the kitchen and found Angela leaning against the counter with her head down. She slowly approached and gently placed her hand on the woman's back.

"I'm sorry Maura. I didn't mean to get so emotional."

"You don't have to apologize Angela." She rubbed the woman's back soothingly. "You want to talk about it?" She asked.

Angela took a breath and straightened up. She took a moment to think about what she wanted to say. "I...uh..I just, can't believe how big they are. I mean I saw then take their first breath and I guess it was just overwhelming for me."

"I understand Angela."

"I held her hand through the whole thing Maura. I watched her give birth to those babies. I held her as she sobbed after you left the room with them. So I guess all those emotions came rushing back when I first saw them and how big they are. So much time has passed, so much has changed." She turned to the now teary eyed blonde. "I'm so happy you're here and I'm so looking forward to getting to know those kids."

Maura took the older woman into a comforting hug. "Thank you Angela. We are all really happy to be here too."

"How's it been, with Jane and the kids?"

"Jane has been incredible with them and they love having her around." Maura smiled.

"Has it happened yet?"

Maura was confused. "Has what happened?"

"Has Jane had a breakdown yet?"

"A breakdown. Why would she have a breakdown?"

"Jane tends to hold her emotions in. She has gotten better over the years but sometimes she bury's things deep inside. I imagine her emotions over being so close to the kids again is bound to boil over."

Maura thought for a moment. "She hasn't exhibited any signs of an emotional breakdown. In fact, she has been quite the opposite."

"That's good, that means she's evolved and maybe she's already dealt with them. Either way, I've never seen her happier." Angela smiled. "You make her very happy Maura."

"She makes me happy too Angela. She makes us happy."

Angela put her arm around Maura. "Come on, let's go meet the rest of the family."

The older woman led the blonde out back where she was introduced to Tommy, Lydia and Frankie. The children were happily playing with Jo Friday on the lawn while the adults sat watching and smiling.

A few moments past and Jane put her arm around her girlfriend. "Everything ok?" She asked concerned. Maura had returned from her talk with Angela with a look Jane couldn't quite read and the brunette was concerned.

Maura smiled up at her girlfriend. "Everything is great." She answered as she wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and felt the brunette's lips on her temple.

XXXXXX

Three hours, that's how long the whole Rizzoli dinner process had taken. They had sat at the table eating, laughing, talking and more eating. The kids were up and down as they weren't expected to keep still for that long. Jo Friday happily searched every inch of the floor for crumbs.

At the head of the table, Angela had a good view of everyone. For some reason, she couldn't quite take her eyes off of Maura's children. They had become more verbal during dinner and engaged in some conversation. Mostly, they spoke about their previous days events and Abby went on and on about all the great carnival food that she and Jane tried. This earned Jane a look from her mother which in turn earned a laugh from all. What struck Angela the most was the young girl's personality. She reminded her of a young Jane. In appearance she looked just like her mother, she definitely had Maura's beauty, but she had a little edge to her. An almost tomboyish quality that Angela remembers Jane possessing. It was something to see and she was thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

They adults were having coffee while the children were in the living room playing Xbox.

"So when will you graduate from the Academy Frankie?" Maura asked.

"I have a few more weeks to go."

"That's great. I know Angela will be looking forward to seeing more of you."

"Yeah Maura, double for me to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about us Ma. We will be fine." Jane put her arm around Maura who was seated next to her. "I have a lot to come home to now." She kissed Maura's temple as the blonde blushed.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Lydia said and quickly turned and smacked Tommy's arm.

"Owww! What was that for?" He screeched as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

"How come you don't say nice stuff like that to me?"

"I say nice stuff to you." He defended himself.

"Yeah, like what?"

Tommy stared at his wife for a moment.

"Um, I...ahh..I like the way you fold my laundry." He smiled proud of himself. They all started to laugh. "What! No wrinkles." He added.

"Wrong! That's the worst thing you could say little brother." Jane said

"Ok Cassanova, what would you say."

"First of all, you look your woman in the eyes. Not at her eyes, in her eyes. Right into her soul." She turned to face Maura and looked deep into Hazel green eyes. "Like there is no one else in the room. Like she is the only thing that exists at that moment." She raised her left hand and stroked the blondes cheek with the pad of her thumb. Maura swallowed hard at the look her girlfriend was giving her. "And then you tell her that she is the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on." She leaned in close and they all sat by with their mouths open watching the exchange between the couple. "And then, in a whisper you tell her how you have been waiting all day just so you could come home and look into her beautiful Hazel eyes."

Maura leaned into Jane's ear "We need to go home. Now." Jane looked Maura in the eyes and saw that they had turned dark.

"Owww!" Tommy rubbed his arm that his wife had hit again. "What was that for?"

"From now on you're doing your own damn laundry." Lydia said as she got up from her seat.

Frankie burst out laughing.

Tommy turned to his laughing brother. "What are you laughing at, Ma still does yours."

He immediately stopped and Maura and Jane chuckled.

"Yeah, and I got a funny feeling I'll be doing yours too." Angela said.

Maura looked at Jane and mouthed the word "Home" to her in order for her to get the hint that she wanted to leave. She was turned on and wanted to get Jane alone as soon as possible and the brunette could see it.

Jane quickly rose. "Ma, we'll take those Cannoli"s to go."

XXXXXXXX

It was almost 9pm when they arrived home. The kids were quickly shooed into the shower and sent to bed as it was past their usual bedtime. Jo Friday made her rounds and settled in Ben's room just like the previous night. After a quick chat with Jeffery to let him know that she would be working late the next 3 nights, she made her way upstairs to join Jane.

Jane had been busy in Maura's bedroom unpacking her things and hanging up her suit for work the next day. She placed her gun and badge in a nearby drawer when she heard her girlfriends footsteps.

"Maur, I think we need to install a safe somewhere to lock up my gun. I'm not comfortable having it around with the kids."

After closing and locking the door the blonde slowly walked up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I ordered one. Its coming next week and I'm having it installed in the closet." She kissed the brunettes shoulder that was exposed as she had changed into a tank top.

Jane smiled. "A little presumptuous don't you think?" Jane said as she turned in her lovers arms.

Maura smiled at her, her own dimple prominent as her eyes sparkled. "I guess it is isn't it." She leaned in and dragged her lips along Jane's jaw line and up to her ear. "But I know you just can't stay away." A shiver ran up the brunettes spine at the feeling of her lovers breath on her ear.

Jane's hands quickly made their way to their favorite spot, the blonde's ass, and pulled her in as Maura took a sensitive lobe into her mouth. Her tongue flicking it then lightly sucking on it. The Doctor trailed her lips down the length of Jane's neck, over her throat and up to her awaiting lips. Their lips met in a slow sensual kiss, their tongues exploring each other mouths. The strong brunette lifted the smaller woman up and toned legs wrapped around her waist. She walked them over to the bed and gently placed Maura down in the centre with her hands on either side of the blonde's head as she held herself up. Straddling a toned thigh, the brunette leaned in and kissed her lover again. Her left hand cupped the blondes face as the kiss deepened.

"How could I possibly stay away from you, from this." She looked into darkened Hazel eyes. "You are everything I have ever wanted. Everything that I thought I could never have." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Maura's and then slowly down a delicate neck.

"Oh Jane." Maura whispered. "Make love to me."

The brunette smiled up at her with darkened eyes. She slithered down her body and slowly began to remove the blondes tights taking a pair of lace panties with her. She tossed them aside as Maura sat up in order for Jane to remove her sweater. Her bra soon followed and after removing her own clothes, Jane lowered herself between her lovers spread legs. Maura moaned when she felt the brunettes core against her own, their breasts pressed against each others. Jane began a slow rhythm with her hips, grinding her wet center into her lovers. The blonde bit her bottom lip at the feeling as she wrapped her legs around a slender waist. With a handful of thick black hair, the blonde lowered Jane to her mouth. She needed to feel that skilled velvety tongue battle with her own in a delicious dual. It would end in a draw as the brunettes mouth was now making its way down a long delicate neck, over a sexy breast bone that was slightly protruding as the blonde had her head back. Down the valley between perfect breasts topped off by a puckered areola and erect nipples. Carefully...gently...slowly...she took each one into her hot mouth and lightly sucked on it circling the hard peak with her tongue. The blonde moaned when she felt the brunettes teeth gently bite down on each one. Scarred hands replaced a wet mouth as lips traveled down the blonde's writhing body. Slowly across a hip bone, savoring the taste of salty skin. Over the crease where toned thigh meets a perfectly bare mound. The closer she gets to her ultimate goal, the more intense the scent of her lovers arousal is.

The aroused Doctors hands have entangled themselves into thick waves urging the Italian to where she needed her talented tongue to be. Spreading her legs further hoping the brunette would get the hint.

Inwardly smiling at her lovers impatience, the brunette finally tasted what was hers. The tip of her tongue glided through wet folds to settle on a throbbing clit.

"Oh god Jane." Maura said breathlessly at the feeling of her clit being circled slowly.

Jane's hands were massaging her lovers swollen breasts as her tongue continued to pleasure her. Hips were rising off the surface of the mattress moving in time with each stroke of the brunettes magical tongue.

Jane latched her lips around the swollen bud and sucked on it creating a loud gasp from Maura. "Oh yes..oh fuck..don't stop Jane..it feels so good."

Two long slender fingers plunged deep into the blondes wet pussy and quickly began a slow rhythm. The crackling wet noises could be heard in the room as the brunette made love to her lover while sucking on her clit.

Maura, beginning to lose control had become more verbal. "Oh god..yes..." Jane slid up her girlfriends body and covered her mouth with hers in hopes of keeping her a bit quieter as she rode through her orgasm.

Jane began pumping into the blonde harder and faster. Maura was finding it increasingly harder to breathe. She moaned into the brunettes mouth when she felt skilled fingers fill her completely. The brunette felt her lovers walls begin to tighten around her fingers and her movements were constricted.

"Come for me baby." Jane whispered as she began to circle her lovers clit with her thumb.

"Ohhh fuck..." Jane swallowed Maura's words as the blonde rode through her climax while the her lover continued to pump in and out of her.

Still buried deep into her girlfriend, Jane slowly and passionately kissed her. Maura ran her hands up and down a toned olive skinned back feeling the contour of every muscle. God how she loved this woman with every ounce of her being.

The brunette slowly withdrew her fingers and Maura immediately felt the loss. She was quickly rewarded with another scorching kiss from her lover. "I love you so much Maura."

The blonde smiled. "I love you too Jane. More than I ever thought I could."

They looked lovingly into each others eyes before their lips met once again. Maura slid a hand between them and found Jane very ready for her. Her fingers easily slid past wet lips and into liquid heat and plunged into the brunettes opening. It didn't take long for the blonde to find a rhythm of her own and send her lover into an equally satisfying orgasm. Swallowing her girlfriends obscenities as she guided her lovingly through spasm after spasm.

The couple had recovered and their heart rates had returned to normal. Jane had her lover in her arms drawing patterns on her hip as they lay there. Maura's face was in her personal comfort zone in the crook of Janes neck, eyes closed laying soft gently kisses on the Detectives neck.

"Jane." The blonde spoke softly as she gently stroked Jane's flat stomach.

"Mmmhmmm?"

"You would tell me if you were having certain emotions about being around the kids right?"

Jane creased her brows. "Is that what you and my mother were talking about in the kitchen today?"

"Yes, she is just concerned that you are holding your emotions in regarding your connection with the children."

Jane looked down at her concerned girlfriend. "I promise you Maura, I'm not holding anything in. I've dealt with my emotions."

Muara studied her lover for a moment. "Do you keep them? Your thoughts when you write then down, do you keep them?"

"Sometimes. Usually, I burn them."

"Did you keep these ones?"

"Yes, I did."

"Will you let me read them someday?"

"I think I could do that."

A few silent moments passed.

"Jane."

"Mmmhmm"

"I want to tell the kids about where they came from. I want to tell them how they thrived in here for nine months and how you kept them safe and healthy." She stroked the raised scar on the brunettes abdomen.

Jane opened her eyes and looked down into sparkling Hazel green orbs.

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes, I'm sure. They deserve to know the truth."

Jane cupped her lovers face and leaned down to softly kiss her. "We'll tell them whenever you're ready to."

They nuzzled into each other and soon were off into dreamland both feeling satisfied and complete. Both loving how they could communicate in moments like this. How the centre of their bed was quickly becoming their sanctuary, the place where they felt safest and at ease. The place where they could talk about anything and everything, without confrontation, without judgment but solely with mutual respect, understanding and nothing but Love.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I've read every single one. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 35 **

Jane strode into the precinct on Monday morning. She had a smile on her face and an extra kick in her step.

"Hey Ma." She approached her mother in the cafe to pick up her morning coffee.

"Morning Honey." Angela studied her for a moment. "What are you so happy about?"

"Just loving life is all."

Angela poured her daughter a coffee. "Where's Maura?"

"Oh, she had an early autopsy scheduled so we drove in separately."

Angela had a moment of realization. "Ahh, now I understand why you're so chipper this morning." Jane creased her brow at her mother. "You got lai.."

"MA! Do not finish that sentence."

"What, there is nothing wrong with a healthy active sex life"

Jane cringed at her mothers choice of words. "Eww Ma stop. Geez."

"I'm just saying Janie, your father and.."

"Ok, that's it! I'm leaving." She began to walk away. "Goodbye Ma."

Angela just shook her head and laughed as she watched her daughter disappear behind the elevator doors.

The Detective walked in to find Korsak and Frost typing away on their computers.

"Morning Partner." Frost said as he looked up from his screen. "You just missed your girl. She was up here looking for you."

"You in trouble Jane?" Korsak asked.

"Now why would I be in trouble Vince?"

"I don't know. Thought maybe the Doc found out that you're keeping tabs on her Ex."

Jane looked up quickly and looked around the room to make sure her girlfriend wasn't around. "What! Shhh...Korsak, keep it down." She looked at her partner. "You told him Frost?"

Frost shrugged his shoulder. "We have the same contact at Interpol." He explained.

She glared at the two men. "You all need to keep this quiet."

"What's the matter Janie, you afraid of what the Doc would do to you." Frost joked.

"No, I'm not afraid. Maura doesn't need to know. "

"I don't need to know what?" The blonde asked as she walked in smiling.

Jane jumped at the ME's voice. "Uh, that I...uh... had..a. shuu..sugar twist donut for breakfast. Stole it from Korsak." She looked over at the older man and gave him a look.

"Oh Jane, that is the worst thing you could have chosen for breakfast. There is absolutely no nutritional value in that."

Frost started to laugh.

"I know Maur, you're right. I promise I'll have a salad for lunch." She said smiling.

"Good choice Jane." She smiled at her girlfriend. "So, are you going to tell me what happened this morning?"

"I just told you, I saw Vince with the donut and I."

She was interrupted by the blonde. "No Jane, I meant with Abigale and Benjamin. Did you drop them off at school?"

"Oh, that. Yes I dropped them off, and of course Ben had a million questions as to why I didn't have a real car and always used my police car." She thought to herself for a moment. "Hmm, maybe I should think about that."

Maura chuckled at her sons inquiring mind. "And, did you behave yourself and leave right away." Maura asked but Jane looked guilty. "Jane! What did you do?"

"What, I dropped them off. Then I circled around once they were out of sight and went over to the fenced yard and asked to speak to the big chief."

"Jane, you spoke to the Principle!"

"What! No, I spoke to the school bully. You know, the kid that rules the yard. I showed him my badge and told him to remember my face cause if Ben gets teased again, he would be dealing with me."

"You did not." Maura said surprised.

"You bet your ass I did. Trust me, I put the fear of god in that kid. No one will be bothering Ben, or Abby for that matter, again."

Maura looked around and after seeing that both Frost and Korsak had returned their attention to their computers she leaned into the Detective to whisper in her ear.

"Meet me in my office in 5 minutes." She gave Jane a look and turned on her heals.  
"I'll see you later Jane. Sergeant Korsak, Detective Frost." She nodded as she walked by.

Jane noticed the look in her girlfriends eyes and a sudden blast of arousal shot through her body. She didn't take her eyes off of the retreating form in a tight blue dress and high heels. Remembering last night when those legs were wrapped around her waist riding out one of many orgasms.

Frost looked up smiling as he noticed the exchange between the two women.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Badass Jane Rizzoli was whipped."

"What! I am not whipped Frost."

"Mmhmm." He answered as he continued typing.

Thirty seconds later Jane couldn't wait any longer. "I..uh..I'll be right back guys."

She stood to leave and as she walked away she heard Frost. "Waapushh". He made the whipping sound with his mouth as Korsak too was chuckling.

"Whatever, you two are just jealous." She said as she walked out.

She quickly made her was down to Maura's office and found Susie there speaking to the ME.

"Hey Susie, Dr Isles you wanted to see me."

"Yes, detective Rizzoli. I'll just be a moment."

Susie rolled her eyes at the act that her boss and her girlfriend were putting on as Jane went and sat on the uncomfortable couch.

Mara finished signing the reports. "Here you go Susie. Would you mind prepping the John Doe from this morning. I'll be there shortly."

"Of course Dr Isles." Susie turned. "Detective."

"Chang." Jane responded as she watched the woman leave.

Maura followed the woman to the door and closed and locked it behind her. Jane smirked at her girlfriends sudden behavior. The smirk fell from her face when the blonde began to walk toward her. She slowly slid the hem of her dress up revealing her delicious thighs and straddled the stunned brunette.

"Maur, what are you doing? We're at work." She said as her hands went directly to her girlfriends ass. They moved there at their own accord. It was an automatic response to this position and oh how she loved this position.

"I know Jane but I just can't help it. Your actions have turned me on." Maura leaned in and took Jane's lobe into her mouth causing the brunette to shiver.

Jane firmly squeezed Maura's cheeks as she felt the blondes tongue around the shell of her ear. "I love it when you get all protective Badass on me. Its very, very sexy."

Jane swallowed hard as she felt her womanhood react. Her being protective of those she loved was just in her nature. She thought that maybe she should tell Maura about Ian and how she been keeping tabs on him.

"Maur." Her hands slid over toned thighs. "I...I need.."

The blondes finger came up to Jane's lips. "Shhh, I need you too baby." She dragged her finger over her lovers lips and quickly replaced it with her mouth. Licking the brunettes lips with her tongue before plunging it into her mouth. The Detective moaned at the feeling and soon, thoughts of coming clean went right out the window. Her hands went up and into the blondes hair as she deepened the kiss. After a few moments, the doctor leaned back and took hold of Jane's hands.

"Will you help me change into my scrubs Detective?" She smiled wickedly at the aroused woman beneath her.

"With pleasure Doctor."

Maura stood to her feet and pulled Jane up. Before the blonde could turn, Jane pulled her flush against her body and kissed her deeply. The ME guided her lover to the modest size washroom off her office and quickly closed the door.

After carefully un zipping her lovers dress, Jane sat her up on the counter and was down on her knees between the Doctors thighs. It didn't take long for the blonde to cum as she had been so aroused. Sometimes just seeing her girlfriend would cause this reaction to her body. She had never had that with anyone else before.

After Maura had returned the favor and made the brunette cum hard while she was deep inside of her, the Detective was busy buckling her belt up as she watched Maura slide the black top over her head. "You think we will want each other this much when we're sixty?" She asked.

The ME came close and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I can't see there ever being a time when I will not want or crave you." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on swollen lips.

"Mmm, good. Neither can I baby. I'm gonna head back upstairs." She pecked the blondes lips. "I'll see you later ok."

"Ok, I'm working late tonight. I need to get a few things done before my parents arrive on Wednesday."

"Oh right. This charity thing, what do I wear?" Jane asked as she tightened her hold on her lover.

"I know you are not a fan of dresses, its a black tie event so I will leave it up to you to decide. I'll be wearing an evening gown."

Jane looked up at the ceiling. "I hate dressing up." she wined.

"But you look so sexy when you do."

The brunette leaned her head forward and rested it on Maura's. "Fine, I'll do it for you."

The blonde smiled. "Thank you Jane. I promise, I will make the evening worth it." She teased her girlfriend again.

Just like that the heat shot through the brunettes body again. "Ok, I really gotta go before you kill me." She leaned in and slowly kissed the blonde. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too. Now go!"

Jane turned on her heals and Maura playfully smacked her ass as she walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, watch it missy. " Jane winked before she turned and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later found the couple hovered over a dead body.

"Blunt force trauma to the head, obvious signs of a some kind of struggle." The ME said as she leaned over the woman's body.

Jane surveyed the area around the body. It was an off beat trail that wasn't very traveled. Joggers sometime used it for early morning runs. The woman was dressed in running gear and was now laying on her side.

Frost appeared on the narrow dirt path with a note pad and a cell phone in hand. "We have an ID, Gail Wilkinson, 52 year old single female, no known children. Her next of kin is her elderly father. Good thing she had her cell phone with her, much easier to ID her."

"The liver temperature indicates that she's been dead about 5-6 hours." The Doctor confirmed as Jane helped her up to her feet.  
"Of course I'll know more once I get her back to the morgue." She looked to Jane who was lost in thought. "What is it Jane?"

Jane looked around the woman's feet at the debris. The soil from the dirt path was radically disturbed. Her clothes were covered in dirt. She noticed a nearby rock. "There, look." She crouched down. "There's blood on this rock." She tried to wiggle the rock. "Its not moving. Its encased in the soil."

"That means she must have fallen and hit her head." The ME thought out loud.

Maura studied the Detective. Her hair pulled back, blue rubber gloves on. She had this intense look on her face like she always did at a crime scene. The ME couldn't help but feel proud of her girlfriends passion for her work.

"Maur, can you check inside the Vic's mouth."

"Uh yeah." The ME shook her thoughts free and bent down once again. She opened the victims mouth. "Looks like there are clear bite marks on her tongue." She thought for a moment. "These marks are consistent with what usually happens during a seizure."

"Right, which would explain why she looks like she rolled around in the dirt. She must have been out for a morning Jog, had a seizure, fallen and hit her head on that rock."

Maura stood once again. "Well Detective, if I had to guess, which you are well aware that I don't usually, I would say that your theory is a very plausible one. Of course we will need to match the blood on the rock and confirm once I open her up."

Jane looked around. "Poor lady. She had to die alone and lay here till someone came by and found her."

Maura stroked Jane's arm. "We've got her now Jane. We'll take care of her."

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "I know you will. This also means that there is probably no murder here so the homicide unit is not needed but I'll come down and check on you later ok." The blonde nodded. " Come on, I'll give you a lift back."

After the ME instructed her team to transport the body back to the morgue, she followed Jane to her unmarked and along with Frost they made their way back to the precinct.

"Be right in Frost." Jane said as she placed the car into the parking position. The kind man nodded and exited the car and climbed the steps of the building.

"Jane, are you ok? You've been really quiet."Maura asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just. I don't know, that woman back there, it just hit me that's all."

Maura looked at her confused. " Why?"

Jane took a breath. "At 36, I had given up hope and thought I would eventually end up like that one day. Dieing, alone. No family, no special person in my life that would worry if I didn't make it back from my jog. Go out for a jog one morning and never come back. Its just a terrible way to go."

"You jog?" The ME joked.

"Very funny Maur. Now you choose sarcasm?"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist."

Maura reached her arm out over the console and took Jane's hand into hers. "Jane, you don't have to worry about ever being alone again." She stroked the raised skin on the back of the brunettes hand. "You have me now, and Abigale and Benjamin and we are not going anywhere." She raised the scarred hand and pressed her lips to the puckered skin. "Besides, with your mother, are you ever really alone."

Jane chuckled. "Good point." She turned slightly in her seat. "I'm so grateful that you came back Maur, and that we are in the place we are." She lifted her left hand to stroke the blondes cheek as she looked deeply into her love's eyes. "I love you."

Maura smiled and leaned into Jane's touch. "I love you too." she turned her head and kissed Jane's palm.

"Maura, I gotta tell you som..."

The ME's phone began to ring. She looked at it and held up her finger. "Sorry Jane. Hello, this is Dr. Isles. Yes, of course. I'll be right there." She ended the call. "I'm sorry Jane. I have to go. I have a conference call in 5 minutes with the Governor."

"Its ok. I'll catch up with you later."

Maura looked at her lover. She was tempted to lean in and kiss her but given the fact that they were sitting in an unmarked police car in front of BPD in the middle of the day, she settled with a smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand. She began to exit the car when she suddenly turned back.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me "

The brunette smiled at her beautiful girlfriend. "Its not important babe. We can talk later."

"Ok." The blonde smiled and made her exit.  
"Fuck me." The detective mumbled to herself once the blonde was gone. She shook her head as she too made her exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day proved to be uneventful for the tall Detective. She finished up some tedious paperwork on some old cases she hadn't had time for. Before she knew it, it was almost 8pm. She hadn't seen her girlfriend since earlier that day.

"Drink at the Robber Frosty?" She asked her partner who had also stayed late.

"Yeah, sounds great." He stood from his seat and grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the back of his chair. "Doc coming?" He asked

"I don't think so. She mentioned she was going to be working late tonight. I'll go check on her." The Italian also grabbed her hanging tailored jacked. "Will you grab a table for us." She added as she made her way out.

"You got it."

A few moments later she popped her head in the ME's office. The blonde beauty was intently focused on her computer. Jane just stood in the doorway leaning against the frame admiring her beauty. The glare of the screen reflecting off a pair of very sexy, very designer glasses that she now realized she had no idea her girlfriend wore. She smiled as she heard the clicking sound of the keys being struck by delicate precise fingers.  
Fingers that she knew very well. She shook those thoughts away quickly before her body had an opportunity to react.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." She said as she pushed herself off the door frame.

The blonde jumped slightly at the sound of Janes voice as it startled her. "Jane, Hi. I didn't hear you come in." She placed her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just admiring your sexy eye ware." The brunette took a few more steps into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I don't really need them for vision. They are more for the glare. My eyes sometimes get strained if I've been focusing too much on the computer screen." She reached up and removed them while she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You look tired babe." Jane said concerned.

"I am. Its been a long day and its not over yet. I'm trying to cram 5 days worth of work into 3. I want to be able to spend some time with my parents when they arrive."

"You going to be here much longer? Frost and I are going to the Robber for a drink. I can wait if you're almost done."

"I'd love to Jane, but I can't. I need to finish these reports for the Governor. I'll be here for a few more hours. You go ahead and enjoy yourself."

The brunette pouted. "But I'm gonna miss you." she dramatically stuck her bottom lip out.

"I'll miss you too Jane. You know, you could still go to my place. Jeffery made dinner for the kids and I'm sure they would love to see you before bed, not to mention Jo Friday. Then you could always wait up for me."

Jane smiled at the thought. "It won't be weird? Me at your house while you're not there."

The Doctor stood and walked over to her girlfriend. "Of course not Jane. The kids love having you around." She slid her arms around a slender waist and stood up on her tippy toes and softly kissed the brunettes lips. "And so do I."

Jane cupped Maura cheeks and brought her in for a proper kiss. The kiss deepened as lips parted and a light moan escaped the blonde.

"What time will you be done." She asked as she rested her forehead against her lovers.

"I'm not sure, I'll text you when I leave."

"Ok. I'll have a quick drink with Frost and then head over." She kissed the blondes lips again. "Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too."

After another quick kiss Jane headed out to meet her partner.

"Oh, one more thing." She popped her head back in. "Bring the glasses home with you." She smiled seductively at the ME before she was gone.

Maura was left shaking her head but quickly got back to her task. She wanted to get home to Jane as soon as she could.

XXXXXXXXX

The tall brunette made her way into the crowded bar with swagger. She spotted her partner seated in a booth in the far corner. As she approached, she could see the Detective smiling at the waitress. His smile was angelic and it reached his eyes. 'He's a good man' Jane thought.

"Hey Hannah! This guy bothering you?" She joked as she sat down across from the now slightly embarrassed man.

"Hi Jane. No, Barry could never bother me." She blushed as she placed the beers down on the table. "Just holler if you need anything else."

They nodded as Hannah left to tend to the other patrons. Her eyes lingered a little too long on the smiling Detective. Jane witnessed the exchange. "Why don't you just ask her out Frost? She obviously likes you."

The man turned his attention to his partner. "What makes you think I haven't already." He said slyly as he took a swig of his beer.

"Atta boy." Jane clinked the tip of her bottle to his.

"You think you're the only one that's got game Rizzoli."

"I never said that I thought I was the only one that's got game." She paused and drank. "I KNOW I'm the only one that's got game!"

They both laughed and sat in comfortable silence for a brief moment.

"So how are things going with you and Dr Isles."

The brunette looked down at her bottle smiling. "Things are great Frost. Better than anything I could have dreamed of, Maura is amazing. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, being this happy must come with a price. Something is bound to happen to fuck it all up. I am Jane Rizzoli after all."

"Don't sell yourself short Jane. You deserve to be happy. My only advice to you is to JBR"

"I'm sorry what? JBR?"

"Just be real. Be open and honest and be yourself. If she loves the real Jane Rizzoli then she will be around for a long time." He took a swig. "Cause God knows you ain't perfect."

"Shut up Barrold."

"When are you going to tell her about her Ex."

She took a deep breath. "I tried to earlier but we kept getting interrupted. I'm kinda glad though cause I wanna find out what he's doing in Boston before I tell her."

Frost nodded. "Yeah, that sounds sensible. How are you going to do that?"

"My cousin Vinny is a Customs Supervisor over at Logan. He's going to pull Mr Faulkner aside and ask him a few questions. You know, for the safety of our Country." She said coyly.

"Of course. Safety first. " They clinked bottles again and Jane took a sip.

" 'My cousin Vinny?' Is that for real?" He laughed as Jane almost spit out her mouthful of beer.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane arrived at Maura's place and found the twins in the Living room playing with Jo Friday. She watched as they took turns throwing the small ball across the room for the little dog to chase. Jeffery was busy in the kitchen prepping some veggies for the following evenings meal.

"Hey guys." The brunette entered the room and made her presence known.

Jo was quick to jump all over her showing her excitement.

"Jane!" Ben immediately stood and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around the surprised brunette.

"Hey Kiddo! How was your day?" She asked.

"It was great!" He said excitedly. "And guess what?" Without waiting for her o guess he went on. "You were right, everyone forgot all about Blow Job Isles. And everyone was really nice to me. Even Kenny Dingle."

"Oh yeah! That's great Ben. I told ya they'd forget. Who's Kenny Dingle?"

"He's the school bully." Abby explained.

Jane though back to that morning when she spoke to the young boy and warned him. "Really, with a name like Dingle he's teasing the other kids." She shook her head.

Both Abby and Ben laughed. "Yeah, but not anymore. He said I was alright and told the other kids not to mess with me." He smiled wide.

"That's awesome Ben. Glad it all worked out. See, you don't have to worry anymore." She ruffled his hair. "Did you guys finish your homework?" She asked.

They both nodded as Jeffery walked in the room. "Yes, that is the first thing we do once they arrive home from school. One of Maura's non negotiable rules." He turned to the pair. "Time to get washed up for bed you two."

"Do we have to?" Abby wined.

"Yes. Now go, you can come back down for a little snack before bed." He turned his attention back to Jane. "Are you hungry Jane? I can warm up some leftovers."

"That depends, whatcha got?" She asked.

"Chicken stir fry over a bed of brown rice."

The brunette looked over at Abby, the young girl nodded implying the dinner was good and it was ok for Jane to eat it. Jane smiled. " Ok, sounds good. Thanks Jeffery."

"Come on Jo." Ben ran off while the little dog followed.

Abby looked at Jane inquisitively. "You talked to Kenny Dingle didn't you." She asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause he said my "Mom" was a Badass." Jane chuckled as the girl continued. "And you and I both know that Mom is the farthest thing from a Badass. So it must have been you."

"You ok with that?"

"Yeah, I'm ok with that." She began to walk away. " Oh, and Its cool that he thinks you're our Mom, so I'm good with that too."

With that, the youngster left a stunned brunette standing in the middle of the living room. Her hand immediately went to her lower abdomen over her covered scar.  
The words replayed In her head as her eyes watered with salty tears. A smile played on her lips. 'Mom' she really liked the sound of that.

"Its ready Jane!" She jumped at the mans voice.

"Be right there." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen to have something to eat.

It was nearing 11pm and the Detective had still not heard anything from her girlfriend. She was growing tired of what was on TV not to mention nodding off. The kids had gone off to dream land a couple of hours ago and she had long dismissed Jeffery for the night and told him she would stay with the kids but for him to be back in the morning.

The brunette was growing concerned so she decided to text her girlfriend.  
**  
"**_**Hey babe, you still working?" **_**  
**  
Luckily, the impatient Detective only had to wait a few seconds for a reply.  
**  
****_"Hi Jane, yes I'm sorry. I'm almost done here and should be home within the hour. Is everything ok there?"_**

**_"Yes. Kids are in bed, Jeffery is gone for the night and I'm sitting on the couch. Lonely...oh and did I mention... I'm lonely. "_**

**_"Aww. I'll be home soon baby. Why don't you go up to bed and get it all warm for me."_**

**_"Ok, but I'm not going to sleep until you are home."_**

**_Maura smiled. "Be home soon Love. *kiss*"_**

**_"*kiss*" _**_  
_  
Jane smiled as she read the texts back to herself. "I have turned into the biggest fucking mushball on the planet." She said as she turned the TV off and headed upstairs.

After washing up in the en suite, she settled into Maura's comfortable California king bed with her cell phone on the night stand, and her gun and badge safely tucked away in the drawer. She stared up at the ceiling as she placed her hands behind her head and remained propped up on the pillows. Thoughts of the past few months flooded her brain. From Maura's return to the first time they had made love to just a few hours ago down in the living room with Abigale. She was ok with people thinking she was her mom. That was an incredible feeling for the brunette. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a brief moment as she relished in the feeling.

XXXXXX

The ME quietly made her way up the steps. She peeked in on her babies and saw that they were fast asleep. Even Jo was laying at the foot of Ben's bed in a coma. She smiled at the sight that always warmed her heart. A few steps down at the end of the hall was the Master Bedroom where there was a soft glow streaming out from under the door. It wasn't closed all the way, Jane wouldn't do that knowing she was alone with the kids.

She slipped into the room quietly and glanced over at the bed. The beside lamp was the only light illuminating the room. A quick glance down at her watch, 12:17am, she had been later that she expected. Her lover had obviously fallen asleep waiting for her. The blonde tip toed into the washroom and turned the shower on. She desperately needed to wash away the day from her body and a hot shower is just what she wanted.

After undressing and putting her golden tresses up in a bun she opened the shower door and stepped into her oasis.

With her hands resting flat against the tiled wall, the hot water felt like a soothing blanket over her sore muscles. With her head bowed down, she let the water wash over her. The steam billowing out over the glass wall.

Her lips curled into a smile when she heard the soft click of the shower door behind her. Within a second she felt her lovers hands wrap around her completely and a pair of soft lips between her shoulder blades.

"I didn't mean to wake you." The blonde whispered as a pair of scarred palms smoothed over her wet skin.

The brunette dragged her lips along the blondes shoulder. "You didn't, I could smell you as soon as you walked in the room."

"You could? Like a bad morgue smell?"

"More like a sweet sexy smell." Jane's right hand slid up to cup a full breast completely. The blonde moaned at the feeling as she felt her lover flush against her back. Lips making their way up her neck behind her ear.

"Turn around." The dark haired beauty whispered in her low raspy voice and Maura almost came right there.

She slowly turned and looked into dark hooded eyes. Dark with lust, dark with want, with need and desire. God how she loved this woman. Even though she knew it was impossible, her insides would do flips from just one look.

The brunette followed a droplet of water with her eyes as it slowly slid down between the blondes breasts. With her right hand up against the wall she stepped closer to her lover. The blondes hand falling to the brunettes naked hip.

The Detective nuzzled her nose into the blonde's neck. "You are so beautiful." She whispered as she inhaled her scent.

She dragged her lips across her girlfriends jaw line until their lips finally connected. It was a slow sensual kiss. Their lips slightly parted and molding perfectly together.  
The brunette pushed her tongue past her lovers lips, past perfectly aligned teeth until it met its partner. Like a practiced Ballet, their tongues danced to a symphony of moans.

Breathless, aroused and desperate was how the couple was feeling. The brunette trailed a row of desperate kisses down the blonde's neck heading straight for a full awaiting breast. She sucked on the nipple as she felt a hand on the back of her head urging her to take the flesh deeper into her mouth.

"Jane." The blonde whispered with an air of desperation.

Jane's lips began their journey south, over a toned stomach, across to a hip bone making its way to the blondes sex. She settled on her knees as she reached her lovers lips, spreading them open to reveal a throbbing clit. She looked up over her lovers rack of god that was now heaving in anticipation.  
A wicked smile played on her lips as she darted out her tongue and touched the swollen nub. An instant reaction from the blonde caused the brunette to continue. Slowly circling the bundle of nerves with her tongue. She lifted one of the blondes legs over her shoulder and plunged two fingers deep inside of her. The angle allowing for optimal depth. She continued to flick Maura's clit while making love to her with her fingers. From the change in Maura's breathing, Jane knew she was close. Liquid heat pooling into her hand as she literally had her lover in the palm of her hand.

The blonde beauty came undone with her girlfriends fingers deep inside of her. Her inner walls had swallowed them up so tight that there wasn't any room for movement. The brunette rested her lips on her lovers stomach, soft kiss after soft kiss. Trying to bring the woman down from her high.

The brunette kissed her way up the lean body and slowly slid her fingers out. With her hands resting on narrow hips, she leaned in and slowly kissed the exhausted blonde.

Maura's hand made its way down the front of the Italians body when it was stopped by a scarred hand.

"Babe, its ok. You don't have to, I know you're exhausted." She kissed her lips softly. "I'm good. I really just wanted to love you." Another soft kiss. "And now, I want you to come to bed and get some sleep. You, in my arms will be my ultimate reward."

The blonde smiled at her girlfriend as she stroked her cheek. "Thank you Jane. For loving me." She placed her lips to the brunettes in a soft kiss.

Jane took her time washing the blonde with a washcloth. Her back, her ass, down the sides of her body. She even washed her breasts and her sex without getting sidetracked. She just wanted to take care of her Lover and expected nothing in return.

After they were both clean and dried they settled in the middle of the large bed.  
Jane was th big spoon which was her favorite position. Maura backed her ass up a little deeper into her girlfriends crotch settling in just so. The fit was perfect.

"Love you" the blonde said sleepily.

"Love you more" Jane replied.

And with one final kiss on a bare shoulder, and a deep comforting breath, the two drifted off to sleep. 


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. I've reached 300 follows and over 400 reviews and I am so blown away. Hope I don't disappoint anyone and I really hope you are all still enjoying the story. I'm having a blast writing it. **

**Here is the next chapter...just remember, its Fiction! Oh, also had a little fun with a certain Dress.**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 36 **

Having twins had its challenges. The biggest challenge early on was sleep. The blonde had become accustomed to function on little to no sleep. A once self proclaimed heavy sleeper, the ME had become a relatively light sleeper all thanks to many sleepless nights with crying hungry babies.

This is why she found it particularly obtuse as to why she hadn't heard her lover leave their bed. Perhaps, sleeping with Jane has changed her. She felt more comfort being in the brunettes arms at night. Instead, she was faced with a fully dressed brunette, sitting on the edge of her bed kissing her bare shoulder.

"Jane, what time is it?" She said sleepily.

"Shh, its still early babe. I got called in." She tucked a golden lock of hair behind the blondes ear and smiled down at her. "I set your alarm for seven so you can go back to sleep ok." She leaned down and kissed her lovers forehead, then her eyes, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

The blonde kept her eyes closed reveling in the feeling of Jane's soft comforting lips on her. Jane's lips must have lingered a little too long because the brunette could hear a soft, faint snore coming from her girlfriend. She smiled down at her and admired how absolutely stunning she was. Like a beautiful angel, her angel. She adjusted the covers and kissed her forehead one last time before she left.

The Detective sat in her cruiser and looked at the illuminated time as if it was mocking her. "4:32am, this should be a fun day!" She said sarcastically as she drove away to meet Frost at the crime scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan International Airport wasn't the busiest airport in the US, but it was definitely in the top 20. The airport seemed particularly busy for a Tuesday. Ian Faulkners flight from Venice had just landed and he was traveling with a small group of people. Over the past few years, he had called Venice his home. Rich with culture and history and Art, it was the perfect place for him. He had been back into the United States on multiple occasions for business but this would be the first time in 6 years that he had stepped foot in Boston. There were many memories here, some he cherished and others he'd like to forget. Over the past 9 years he had thought about Maura and the twins on occasion. He thought about what a huge disappointment that part of his life was. He loved Maura, as the 20 year old woman he once knew, but not as the 27 year old mother she wanted to become. She had changed so much and he didn't want the same things out of life that his wife wanted. He still wanted the free spirited life that he was so accustomed to. So, he did what he thought was best for him because after all, no one else was important. As long as he was happy, he could give a shit about anyone else. Giving in to Maura's dream of having a family was a way for him to keep her busy. She was so consumed for years about it that it afforded him plenty of time to keep his extra curricular activities going and the naïve Doctor wouldn't be the wiser.

Surrounded by his small entourage, he made his way through the Airport. Not a care nor worry in the world. Dressed in designer clothing, a $5000 watch adorning his wrist, he approached the customs counter where a mildly attractive blonde sat. He thought he had picked the perfect window as women always seem to give in to his charm.

"Good afternoon beautiful" he said as he smiled at the woman. It wasn't a friendly polite smile but more like a pompous ass smile.

The woman, who wasn't buying into it and seem unimpressed looked up with little emotion and extended her hand. "Passport." She demanded rather dryly.

The man handed the officer his passport and looked around as his friends had approached other windows.

The officer looked down at the Passport and back up to the still smiling man.

"Just a moment." She stepped down from her chair and walked over to the next window and whispered something in the male officers ear.

Ian stood up taller not really knowing what was going on. The woman returned with the male officer. "Hello Mr Fucker, how you doing?" He asked.

"Um, fine thank you. And its Faulkner." He pointed to the name on the Passport that the officer was now holding. "There's an L and an N...FauLkNer" he pronounced.

The officer looked at him sternly. "Where are you coming from Mr Fucker?"

"I..ah..I'm coming in from Venice..Italy."

"What is the purpose of your visit?"

"I'm here on Business. Is there some kind of problem officer?"

Ian looked over at his friends who were now gathered at the exit waiting for him.

He looked back at the officer who was looking at him sternly. " I suggest you stick to answering the questions …Mr Fucker."

Ian began to get a bit uneasy. "Uh..it's FauLkNer.." He received another warning look from the officer.

"When was your last visit to Boston?"

"Over six years ago."

"What is the nature of your business?"

"I'm an Art dealer and appraiser. I have an Art Gallery in Venice."

The officer was writing these things down as Ian was talking.

"How long do you plan on staying in Boston?"

"1 week. I'm sorry officer but why are you asking me all these questions."

"Your passport has been flagged Mr Fucker, I'm afraid we are going to have to perform a search."

Ian huffed in frustration. " This is preposterous, I've done nothing wrong. I demand to see your Supervisor"

"I AM the Supervisor." He said coyly.

"Well, this is bloody well ridiculous. Do you know who I am?"

The officer stepped right into Ian's face. "Yes, I know exactly who you are. You're Mr Ian Fucker.

"For the love of GOD its FAULKNER!, there is and L and an N. You imbecile." He paused and ran an exasperated hand through his hair. " I will not stand for this."

"Sir, are you refusing a search by an American Customs officer?" The man warned angrily. "Because I assure you that would be a very bad decision on your part."

The officer looked blankly at the irritated man. "Follow me please."

Ian looked to his friends again who were still waiting.

"I think its best if they go ahead. You may be awhile." The officer said as he walked Ian over to a guarded room. The tall man handed his fellow officer Ian's documents.

"Officer Lopez will perform a full search."

Ian looked at the woman. She was a gorgeous brunette. Petite with chocolate brown eyes. Getting felt up by a beautiful woman, this may not be as bad as he thought.

He had a smirk on his face which Vinny noticed. 'Time to wipe that smug look off your face Douchebag.' He thought.

"Yo Lopez!" He yelled.

A very tall, beast of a man walked up behind the petite woman. Ian's eyes just bulged out of his head at the size of the Officer in front of him.

"Yes sir?"

"Please take Mr Fucker here and perform a full search." He looked at the now scared man."I will leave it up to you to decide if a cavity search is required."

Vinny was smiling inside at the look on Ian's face. He had gone pale and began to perspire. Ian looked down at the beasts hands and swallowed hard.

Officer Lopez put on a pair of rubber gloves making a loud snapping sound. "Let's go Mr Fucker." Lopez said as he motioned for the petrified man to walk into the small room.

After the door was closed Vinny keeled over in laughter as did his fellow female officer.

If they didn't know better, they could swear that Ian almost shit himself.

A long while later Ian walked out of the room clutching his jacket to his chest. He was accompanied by Officer Lopez who was right behind him. Ian had a void look on his face.

Lopez handed Vinny the passport. "Here you go boss. He's clean." Lopez turned to Ian. " It was a pleasure Sir." And gave him a little wink.

Vinny almost couldn't contain his laughter. "He looked at the small man before him. "Will you look at that, seems there has been a misunderstanding. We were looking for Mr Ian Fucker." He pointed to the passport in his hand. "You're clearly Ian Faulkner. See, there's and L and an N. Oh well, Safety first." He stamped the document loudly. "So sorry Mr Faulkner. You're free to go now. Have a wonderful day." Vinny smiled as he motioned for the man to leave.

Ian stood there for a moment stunned. He didn't have anything to say. He grabbed his baggage and slowly walked towards the exit trying to make sense of what just happened.

XXXXXXXXX

Jane strode into the Division One Cafe later that day. She approached the counter where she found her mother leaning up against it while looking down ar her cell phone.

"Hey Ma."

"Hi Honey. I haven't seen you all day."

"I'm on a case, just got back. I think I forgot to eat today."

"Janie, you are going to make yourself sick if you keep doing that to your body. It needs to be nourished."

"Ok, ok! I had coffee." The brunette reasoned.

"That doesn't count." The older woman shook her head. "What am I going to do with you. Don't make me tell Maura." She sighed. "I'll go make you something."

"Thanks Ma!" Jane said as her mother busied herself.

She shot off a quick text to her girlfriend whom she hadn't seen or spoken to since very early that morning.

_**"Hey babe, have you eaten?" **_

She looked back up to her mother. "No onions Ma." She said when she noticed Angela was chopping some up. She glanced down at her mothers phone that she had left on the counter.

"Since when, you love onions in your tuna salad."

"Since my girlfriend is downstairs." She looked at her mother smiling. "You shopping for a new dress or something?"

Angela smiled. "Uh, yeah."

The Detectives phone chimed.

**_"Hi Jane, I was just about to sit down and have something. I brought a salad from home. Care to join me?" _**

The brunette smiled at the invitation.

**_"Love to. Be right down_**."

Angela placed the containers on the counter. "Tuna salad on Rye, Clam Chowder and a special desert for Maura." She picked up her phone. "What do you think of this white and gold one?"

Jane looked at the screen for a moment. There was a brief pause. "Are you gonna show me or what, Maura's waiting."

Angela smirked. "That's it. What do you think?"

"Ma, you must be color blind or something cause that's Blue and black."

"No it isn't, it's white and gold."

Jane looked up at her mother. She was genuinely concerned for the woman and couldn't understand how her colors could be so off. "Ma, are you feeling ok?"

Angela looked at Jane. "You're not into social media are you."

"Not so much. Dead bodies kinda get in the way."

Angela went on to explain the controversy surrounding the infamous Dress.

"Send it to my phone. I'll show Maura. She'll have some geeked out medical explanation for it I'm sure." She leaned over the counter and kissed her mothers cheek. "Thanks for lunch Ma. Gotta run."

The brunette made her way down to the ME's office. She found the blonde sitting on the couch with her salad on the table along with two bottles of Pelligrino.

"Hey Maur" she said as she walked in and closed the door.

"Hi, come and sit. I'm famished."

"Me too. Ma sent you a special treat."

The blondes eyes lite up. "Really, what is it? Jane handed her girlfriend the small paper bag. "Oh yay, Chocolate Chip Quinoa cookies." She smiled.

"You lost me at Quinoa." Jane said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"You should try them, they're delicious. I gave Angela the recipe last Sunday. I'm glad she tried it out. Its the only way I can get Abigale to eat Quinao." Maura took a bite full of her salad. It was rather bland and boring. Jane noticed the look on her face.

"What's the matter babe? Don't like your salad." She asked.

"Its just okay. Not very exciting."

Jane looked at her as she was biting into her sandwich. "Wun a bi?" She asked with her mouth full.

"No thank you." She looked at what else Jane had. "Is that clam chowder?" She asked

Jane looked down at the soup that she just lost to her girlfriend. "Mmmhmmm"

"Oh. I like clam chowder." She moved the leafy greens around in the container.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Here." She pushed it towards her girlfriend, she was just too adorable.

The blonde smiled brightly. "You can have my salad." She said as she took a spoonful into her mouth and moaned.

"No way. I refused to eat something that came out of the dead person fridge."

They ate in comfortable silence for a minute before Jane spoke. "So, you excited about you parents visiting?"

The blonde dabbed her lips with a napkin. "Yes, I'm so excited. I haven't seen them since before the move. The kids are going to be so excited. They have no idea about the visit."

"I'm glad you are going to be free to spend some time with them."

Maura took a moment to admire her girlfriend. "You know Jane, they are really happy that I have you back in my life."

Jane smiled showing off her dimples as her eyes sparkled. "Really."

Maura nodded. "Mmhmm" she leaned into the brunette. "And so am I." She added before she pressed her lips to Jane's.

The brunette smiled into the kiss. "I'm still not touching the salad." She joked. Maura laughed and kissed her again.

They sat for a little while longer and Jane filled the ME in on the case she was working on. It was a case of infidelity, jealousy, lies, betrayal and ultimately, Murder.

"I don't get it Maur, if you claim to love someone so much, how could you treat them like that. It just boggles my mind."

The blonde stayed quiet for a moment. "I've been through it Jane. I've been cheated on, betrayed, lied to. I know the rage you feel when you discover all of those things, but I could never kill someone."

Jane reached for the blondes hand and stroked the back of it. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to bring up all these old feelings."

"Its ok, I'm over it. I have been for a long time. Besides, I have you now and I know you would never cheat on me or betray me or lie to me." She kissed Jane's hand and smiled at her.

Jane's mind was all over the place. She should come clean now, it was the perfect time. She hated keeping this from Maura but she just wanted to protect her. If she told her that Ian was back in Boston now, who knows how she would react. For all she knew he could be just passing through and Maura would never need to know.

"Jane, are you ok?" Maura asked concerned. She could tell something was going on in that brain of hers.

"Maura, I need to tell you something."

"Ok, what is it."

Jane looked at the Love of her life in the eyes. She was so beautiful, her angel. Her Angel that she needed to protect. That's why she needed to do this her way.

"I uh." She pulled her phone out of it's holster. "I think there is something wrong with Ma, she says this dress is white and gold when it's clearly black and blue."

Maura looked at the picture on the screen. "Well then there must be something wrong with me too because I see white and gold as well."

"Really!"

"Some of the lab techs were talking about it earlier." The blonde began to get excited at the opportunity to explain something scientific to Jane. " There is a scientific explanation for this Jane. You see, the ocular nerve..."

She was quickly cut off by Jane's lips on hers as she kissed her with purpose. The blonde wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her down. "You are so adorable when you go all geek on me." She said as she pecked her lips again.

Maura blushed slightly. "Sorry, I just get really excited about science." She smiled showing off her dimple which the brunette was quick to kiss.

"Don't apologize for that babe. I love your giant brain. Matches your giant heart. She leaned in one last time and softly kissed her lovers lips again. "I hate to cut this short, but I gotta get back to work."

They both stood and cleaned up their mess from lunch. They wrapped their arms around each other once everything was clean.

"I'll call you later ok." Jane said and she held her lover close.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." The Detective leaned in and kissed the ME's lips one last time before she grabbed the door handle.

She was just about to walk out when she heard her girlfriends voice again. 'Jane, when you're ready to talk about what's really on your mind, and what you've been trying to tell me the for past couple of days, I'll be waiting." She smiled.

Jane looked at her lover. How could she possibly think Maura wouldn't know something was going on. She couldn't talk about it yet, she didn't have all the facts. "Thank you Maura. Thank you for understanding and for being so patient with me." She smiled warmly and left the room.

The next call she needed to place was to her cousin and find out what happened with Ian.

XXXXXXXXX

The tall brunette was standing outside the building pacing back and forth. She had tried to call Vinny twice but he was not answering. Finally, she was able to reach him.

"Vinny, hey! Its me Jane. How's it going?"

"Hey Janie. I was just about to call you. Sorry I couldn't take your call before, I was on duty."

"Don't worry about it. So, did you see him?"

"Yeah I saw him alright. You weren't kidding, the guys a real Douchebag."

Jane chuckled. "I know right!"

"He came in thinkin he was the shit. Had his little entourage with him. Thought he could charm his way through customs."

"Yeah that sounds like the Fucker."

Vinny began to laugh. " Janie you shoulda seen him, every time I'd call him Mr Fucker he'd lose his shit."

Jane was laughing at this point.

"Then when I told him we needed to perform a search on him and Big Lopez came out, this guys a beast, I swear he looked like he was going to cry."

"Oh Vinny, I owe you one Cuz. You don't understand what this asshole put me through, not to mention Maura."

"Yeah well he'll be walking funny for a few days."

"So what did you find out."

"Says he's here on business and will be sticking around for a week. He also said he hasn't been to Boston in the last 6 years. When he was off getting felt up by Lopez I checked, he was tellin the truth Janie he hasn't come through here."

"Did he say what kind of business he was here for?"

"Nah, just that he's some big Art dealer or something."

"Alright. Well, I don't know how to thank you Vinny. You really made my day."

"I do, Red Sox and beer!" He laughed.

"You got it Cuz. Thanks again "

She ended the call and leaned up against the brick wall. 'Business...what like Art stuff. I wonder if there's some big Art opening or something.' She said to herself. "Frost!" She quickly made her way back inside to get her savvy Partner to help her out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane was seated at her desk leaning back as Frost typed away. "There's nothing Jane. No big Gallery openings of any kind. If he's a dealer, then he is probably here to appraise something or buy a piece for his Gallery. There is no way of really knowing unless you have him followed."

The brunettes eyebrow shot up as she was seriously contemplating this. "You can't do that Janie." Korsak said from across the room. "Look, you just need to get over it. And tell your girlfriend before she finds out."

Jane huffed and dropped her face in her hands. "I know..I know! You're right Vince."

The Sergeant answered his phone that began to ring. "You're gonna have to tell her later. We have a break. Two uniforms spotted our suspect down by the Pier. We gotta run."

The three immediately went into cop mode and all was forgotten as they rushed out. She would speak to Maura later.

After an eight hour standoff, a call in to the swat team and a hostage negotiator, they were finally able to apprehend their suspect. Thankfully, the disturbed man did not hurt his hostage and was taken in unharmed. Now all that was left, was to question him.

They arrived back at the precinct and Jane found Maura in the bullpen.

"Hey, you're still here." She said as she removed her vest.

"I was just about to leave. I've been trying to reach you all day." The blonde said, thankful that Jane had worn her vest.

Jane brought her phone out of her holster. "It died a while ago. Its been a long night." Jane wanted to wrap Maura in her arms but there were currently people around which didn't allow her to. "We got our suspect. He's waiting to be questioned. We think he may have had an accomplice."

Maura smiled at her girlfriend. "You must be exhausted."

"Not yet. The adrenaline it still pumping through my veins. I'm sure I'll crash at some point." She looked down at her watch. "I've been going for 18 hours straight and its not over yet." She added.

"Are you going to come over when you're done?" The blonde asked.

"I don't think so Maur. I don't know how long I'll be and I don't want to wake you or the kids in the middle of the night."

"Okay." Maura said disappointed. Its took all of Jane's will power not to reach for her in the crowded room. "Promise me you'll get some sleep when you're done here."

The Detective smiled at her concerned girlfriend. "I promise."

"Goodnight Jane."

"Night Maur. "

'I love you' the blonde mouthed to the smiling brunette.

'Love you more' she mouthed back.

With that, the ME was gone and Jane was left watching her retreating form until she was gone from her sight.

"That was so sweet I think I got a cavity." Frost joked as he came closer.

"Shut up Frost." Jane playfully punched him in the shoulder as they both walked toward the interrogation room. Both anticipating it would be a very long night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The room was dim and quiet but there was a faint sound in the distance. The brunette sat up in bed watching the millions of dust particles floating through the air in the streak of light coming through the one inch space that the curtains spared. There was that noise again. A hum, a vibration. Wait, a vibration, like a phone vibrating. The disoriented brunette looked over at her night stand and at her phone that was now illuminated. After many hours of questioning their suspect, she had finally made it home at sunrise.

Focusing on the screen she realized that it was her girlfriend.

"Hello." She said, her voice deep, raspy and raw.

"Hi sleepy head. Nice to know you're still alive."

"Barely. What time is it?" She asked

"It's 3:07pm."

"What! Shit, I've been sleeping all day. Dammit." She dramatically lay back down on her back and ran her fingers through her unruly hair.

"Jane, relax. You obviously needed it."

"Yeah I guess. But now I hate that I've slept the day away."

"Well I for one am happy you did. I told myself that if I didn't hear from you by three that I would call you."

"Well then you're 7 minutes late."

"Very funny, I see your sense of humor hasn't suffered." The blonde opened her car door. "I'm on my way to the Airport to pick up my parents. Are you sure you are still ok to come by later?"

"Yeah, of course babe. I want to share in yours and the kids excitement."

Maura smiled at her girlfriends thoughtfulness. "That's so sweet of you Jane. I know they will be very happy to see you as well."

"What time should I come over babe?"

"Whenever you'd like. Jeffery is preparing a nice dinner for us to enjoy."

"Alright, I'll wash up and be over in a couple of hours. Be careful babe. I love you."

"I will. Love you too Jane. I'll see you soon."

The blonde was just about to disconnect when she heard her girlfriend call out to her. "Oh Maur wait!"

"I'm here, what is it Jane?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm ready to talk to you. You know, about what's been on my mind."

Maura smiled to herself. "I'm always ready to listen baby. We can talk tonight ok."

"Ok. See you soon Maur."

They disconnected and Jane threw the phone down on the bed beside her. She turned onto her side and curled up again getting nice and comfy. "Another half hour won't hurt." She closed her eyes and dozed off again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maura parked her SUV by the curb in the Arrivals area of Logan International Airport. After circling a few times she finally found a spot where she could wait more that a few minutes without the risk of being ticketed.

Leaning on the passenger door, she watched as people walked by. Families, singles, a diverse group of individuals. She smiled at what looked like a same sex couple that was struggling. One woman holding a small baby while pushing a stroller while her partner rolled their luggage and kept a watchful eye on their daughter. The toddler looked to be no more that 3 and was walking slowly while rolling a small luggage adorned by Queen Elsa's face. Overwhelmed by her surrounding, the toddler was walking at an excruciatingly slow pace yet her parents were patient and smiling. There was no anger or frustration on their part just a pure delight at seeing the toddlers reaction to the crowded Airport. Upon rolling over a bump on the sidewalk, the girl stumbled. She managed to stay on her feet but the stuffed toy she was holding didn't make it.

Maura quickly went to the girl who was right in front of her and knelt down.

"Let me get that for you sweetheart." She picked up the plush toy. "I think Olaf will be just fine." She smiled at the innocent girl as she handed the stuffed snowman to her.

The toddler smiled and shyly turned into her mothers legs and hid her face.

"Say thank you to the nice lady Miranda." The mother said in her English accent.

Maura stood to her full height and smiled at the couple. "She is adorable. How old is she?"

"Miranda is 2 and a half and little Charlie here is 6 months." The proud parents smiled.

"Enjoy this time, before you know it they are 11." Maura smiled.

"Not to worry, she is 11 in attitude. Isn't that right babe." She nodded to her partner.

"More like 16." They laughed.

"You have a beautiful family." Maura said as she looked at the four of them.

"Thank you." The woman said

"Thank you for saving Olaf" the little voice said as they were about to leave. "Bye nice lady" Miranda waved as they walked off.

"You're welcome Miranda."

Maura smiled at the retreating family. She thought of herself and Jane. She thought about how amazing Jane was with the twins and wondered how she would have been with them when they were toddlers. It was a handfull having two but she somehow imagined Jane would be rolling around on the floor playing with them. Building forts, or snowmen in the Winter. Reading to them at bedtime or carrying their limp forms up to bed after they've fallen asleep on the couch. All these visions warmed her heart and she felt a flutter inside. For a brief moment she thought maybe, just maybe it wasn't too late for them to have a baby together. She shook the thought away quickly, she was getting way ahead of herself here.

Returning her focus in the opposite direction an even bigger smile adorned her face at the sight of Constance and Richard approaching.

"Daddy!" She rushed to him as he wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"Hi Pumpkin. Its so wonderful to see you."

She melted into her father embrace.

Hello darling." Her mother said

"Hello Mother. I'm so happy you're here." She said just as happily as she hugged her mother tight.

Constance took a moment to study her daughter. She placed a hand on her cheek. "You are glowing my darling girl."

Maura smiled bright, her dimples prominent. "I'm happy Mother. Very Happy." She said.

Richard and Constance exchanged a look while Maura opened the trunk for the young man standing nearby eager to unload their bags. Richard looked at his wife sternly while Constance had a troubled almost guilty look on her face.

"Not now" the older woman mouthed to her husband.

Richard shook his head then smiled at his daughter who had returned her attention to the two of them.

"How was the flight?"

"It was wonderful dear. Your father slept almost the entire way." Constance said as she smiled at her husband.

"I needed to rest and gain my strength for my grandchildren." He said proudly.

They settled in to the SUV as Maura drove off. "They are going to be so surprised to see you two."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The ME walked into her modest sized home about an hour later. The children were sitting at the kitchen table doing their homework and were quite surprised to see their mother so early. 

"Hello my babies. How was your day?"

"Mommy!' Ben stood and went to hug his mother immediately. "My day was great!" The boy said happily. Jo was eagerly trying to get Maura's attention as she circled the pair.

"Hi Mommy." Abigale walked over as well and greeted her mother.

"I have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" Abigale asked excitedly.

"Both of you close your eyes."

They both did as their mother asked. The blonde motioned for her parents to enter the room.

"Ok open them up."

"GRANPA! NANA!" The two screached as they ran over to their grandparents awaiting arms. Ben immediately to his grandmother where as Abigale was more partial to her Granpa.

"Hello my darlings." Constance spoke as she received some love from her only grandson.

"How's Grandpa's sweet girl" Richard added as he received some love of his own.

Maura just stood by and watched the exchange between the foursome. She wiped away a runaway tear that the happy reunion had caused. She was so grateful for this moment. The only thing that could have made it better was if Jane was by her side. She would be there soon enough.

Both Maura and the children showed the older couple around their new home after they were introduced to Jeffery who was busy preparing their dinner. Ben couldn't wait another minute to show his Grandmother his little Art's and Crafts room that he called his own. Abigale on the other hand couldn't wait to show her Gramps the back yard.

"And out here is where we play with Jo Friday and where Jane plays catch with us. Wait till you meet Jane Gramps. She's awesome."

The man smiled at his granddaughter. He wondered how he was going to explain to the kids that he and their Grandmother already knew Jane. " Well I can't wait to meet her Abigale. If you think she is awesome, then she must very well be."

Once they were back inside Maura instructed the two youngsters to finish their homework while she helped their Grandparents settle into their room.

"Let me show you two to your room." The ME guided her parents up he stairs to the second level and walked down to the opposite end of the hall of where her own room was. The large room was more than adequate with a king bed and a sitting area. There was also a large en suite off to the side for complete privacy.

As she walked into the room she noticed that her parents were staring each other down. In fact, she had noticed that same look between them a few times since their arrival.

"Ok, you two want to tell me what in the world is going on. You have both been acting rather strange since your arrival."

The couple looked at each other. "Pumpkin, your Mother has something to tell you."

The blonde looked her Mother in the eye thinking the worst. "Is it your health? Are you ok Mother?" She asked worried.

"Oh heavens no Darling. My health is just fine. This is potentially much worse than that."

"Mother, you can tell me anything." The ME said sensing her mothers apprehension.

"Well darling, as you know the Isles Foundation hired a new PR firm last summer. In preparation for this Charity Gala part of their duties was to send out a mass of invitations to the who's who in the Art world."

"Yes, I was aware of the hiring."

"Well, amongst those mass invitations was one to your Ex Husband."

Maura's eye almost popped out of her head. "WHAT! Ian is coming to the Gala?" She asked surprised.

"I'm sorry Darling. I only found out a few days ago when I was finalizing the guest list. The PR company had no idea of our past with him. He is a Giant in the European Art world so I can see how they would have made sure he was on the guest list. Its all my fault Darling. I should have told them."

Maura was pacing around the room. She hadn't seen him in years.

"Pumpkin, I can take care of it and make sure he doesn't come anywhere near the Gala. Your Mother wanted to speak to you first before any decisions were made."

Maura ran a hand through her hair as she logically thought about it. "I don't know Daddy. I mean this Charity Gala and helping with the funding for the Arts programs in schools across the country is such an important cause. I don't want the cause to suffer because of the past, because of My past." She paced some more and stopped in front of her parents. "I don't know what to do." She said looking to her parents.

"Like I said pumpkin, you say the word and he will never make it past security."

The blonde thought for a moment. "No, no. I can't be selfish and put my being uncomfortable before this cause. I can't do that to all those children. I can handle it. There is just one problem. "

The couple looked at their daughter.

"Jane!."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hello All, thank you all for the reviews. **  
**Here comes another chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 37**

"Hey Kiddo!" Jane said as she passed through the front door.

"Jane!" Abby said excitedly. "Guess who Mom is upstairs with?"

"Hmm, who is it? And do I need to beat them up." She said jokingly.

The young girl laughed. "No, silly. Mom is upstairs with My Gramps and Nanna. They surprised us with a visit."

"Wow! That's awesome Abs."

The girl looked at the older brunette. "You knew they were coming didn't you?"

"Maybe." The detective smiled.

They walked through the foyer and into the large kitchen where they were met by Jeffery who was busy placing the finishing touches on dinner and Ben who had just finished his homework.

"Hi Jane." He said from his spot at the table as he began to put away his books.

"Hey Kiddo." She walked up and ruffled his hair as he smiled up at her.

She placed the box she was holding on the granite top. "Smells amazing in here Jeffery."

The man smiled as he began to plate their meals. "Rizotto Milanese and Osso Buco with a side of grilled vegetables."

"MOM! JANE IS HERE!"

They heard Abby yelling from the bottom of the stairs for her mother.

"What's in the box." Jeffery asked.

"When I told Ma that I was coming over for Dinner with Maura's parents she made some fresh Cannoli's."

"Perfect way to end the meal." He said as he walked past Jane and placed the dishes on the formal dining room table.

Jo came over wagging her tail looking for some Love. The brunette bent to one knee and obliged the little pup by scratching behind her ears. She looked up after moment and a smile adorned her face at the sight of the gorgeous woman walking towards her.

"Hey babe." She stood to her full height and wrapped her arms around the blonde. The slightly stiff blonde.

"Hi Jane." The ME smiled back at her girlfriend.

Jane leaned in a pressed her lips to the blondes. "Everything ok Maur?" She asked concerned.

Maura smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Everything is great." She lifted her hand to stroke Jane's cheek.

Jane searched the Doctors eyes. She could tell something was off. She had spent many hours admiring those eyes, getting lost in them and how they flickered depending on her mood. Like how they glowed when she was happy. They were not glowing right now. They were dull, missing the sparkle that they normally had.

"My parents are just washing up. They will be right down." She said as she pecked Janes lips once again and walked towards the kitchen to give Jeffery a hand.

Jane furrowed her brows and was turned to watch her girlfriend walk away. Something was definitely up. She wondered if maybe her parents had said something to her about their relationship. Maybe they didn't approve after all. This was going to weigh heavily on her mind until she could get Maura alone to speak with her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Abigale. "Hey Jane, do you wanna play catch before dinner?"

"Um, I think dinner is ready Abs. How about we play afterwards."

"Ok. Cool!" The young girl happily walked over to her mother and tried to steal a cookie from the cookie jar on the counter.

"Not so fast Abigale. Put that back, you will spoil your dinner."

"Come on Mom it's just one cookie." She whined.

"After dinner." Her mother said sternly.

Jane watched the exchange between mother and daughter and smiled. God she was so beautiful.

"Jane! It's so wonderful to see you. Its been too long." Richard said as he entered the room.

"Hello Richard, its great to see you too. Welcome back." The brunette said as she gave the man a hug.

Both Abigale and Benjamin were standing there confused. "You already know Jane Gramps?" The young girl asked.

"Uh... Yes." He replied unsure how to handle it.

"Gandpa Richard and Nanna Constance both know Jane from when Mommy lived in Boston a long time ago. Remember how I told you that Jane was an old friend." The kids both nodded."Right, so they have met before." Maura explained.

The kids tried to comprehend what their mother was saying. "Was that before we were born?" Ben asked.

Maura swallowed hard. "Yes, it was before you and Abigale were born."

The twins took a moment before another voice was heard.

"Hello Jane." Constance said as she walked in.

Jane went over to greet the older woman. "Constance, so good to see you."

The older woman pulled the brunette into a warm embrace. "You have not aged a minute." She raised her hand and stroked her face. "Maura was right, you are as stunning as ever."

The brunette smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Well, she's biased so she has to say that."

They were all interrupted by a man's voice. "I hate to break up this family reunion but, Dinner is served in the Dining room."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then, I sank the last putt and won the game." Ben boasted proudly.

"You got lucky Benji." His sister snarled back at him.

"I don't know Abs, I think Ben beat us all fair and square." Jane said, she turned to her girlfriend. "What do you think Maur?"

Maura was off in her own little world, swiping her fork through the creamy Risotto, making patterns as if she was creating her latest masterpiece.

"Maura!" Jane said a little louder causing the blonde to jump slightly.

"Huh, I'm sorry, what?"

"The mini golf game we played at the fair, I was just saying how Ben beat us all fair and square." Jane repeated.

"Oh, Yes!" She turned and smiled at her young son "He is quite the little golfer." She added.

Jane was sitting there confused with her girlfriends behavior. Why was she acting this way? Something was on her mind, this the brunette was certain of.

The rest of the table was talking amongst themselves when Jane placed her hand on Maura thigh as she leaned into her.  
"Babe, are you sure you're ok. You've been kinda quiet."

The blonde turned and gave a forced smile to her girlfriend. "Yes. Everything is fine. We can talk about it later." She whispered for only Jane to her.

The Detective nodded and tried to re engage back into the conversation but all she could really do was think about the distracted ME.  
"If it's ok with your Mother, then maybe I can take you and Abigale to the club for a round of Golf before the season ends."

"Oh really Grampa, that would be so cool." Benjamin turned to his Mother. "Can we Mom...please!"

Maura laughed at her sons excitement. "Of course you can honey. Perhaps Grampa can arrange something for Friday since you both have the day off school."

"Uh, I think I'll pass Gramps." Abby said. Not so much because she didn't want to go but more because she was afraid of losing to her brother, again. Abigale was highly competitive, another trait that she seemed to share with Jane.

"Well then darling you can accompany your mother and I to the Spa and get pampered." Constance suggested.

The young girl looked over at Jane. "Sorry Kid I'm on the job Friday." Jane said knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Well, guess I'm going golfing." She said defeated as there was no way she would let anyone 'Pamper' her.

They all laughed and continued on with their meal with some light chatter.

XXXXXXXXX

Dinner was over and as promised Jane was out in the backyard playing catch with Abigale. Ben was close by playing with a very excited Jo Friday who was running around in circles.

Maura had given Jeffery the rest of the evening off and was now in the kitchen tidying up. Both Richard and Constance stood by watching the worried expression  
on their daughters face. They had sprung the news about Ian on her earlier and the beautiful blonde did not have enough time to deal with it in her giant brain. She had been quite over dinner as thoughts of how she would tell her girlfriend that her ex-husband was not only in town, but that he would be attending a very important Gala. The very same Gala that the two woman were attending themselves.

"Maura darling, are you going to tell Jane about Ian." Constance asked

The blonde continued to wipe down the granite counter top. "Of course I am Mother. I would never keep such a thing from Jane." She focused on a stubborn spot. "I just, I..I just need to find the right words." She added.

"You will Pumpkin. Everything will be fine. Once the kids come back inside, your mother and I will get them ready for bed and you and Jane can talk."

Maura smiled at her Father as he put his arm around her. "Thank you Daddy." The man leaned in and kissed his daughters temple.

About an hour later Jane and the kids walked back in from outside followed by an exhausted puppy. The Detective noticed her girlfriend speaking quietly with her parents, leaning into her Father for comfort. Like she needed him to keep her up. Like she was in some kind of distress.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked.

Maura smiled and nodded.

"Alright babies, time for you two to go get washed up. Come on, let's head up and Granpa and I will help you before bed." Constance walked over to her grandchildren and placed an arm around each of them.

After a brief moment to say goodnight, the two woman were left alone. Both tense for their own reasons.

The nervous Doctor began. "Jane, we need to talk."

Those were the four words Jane hated most in the English Language. In Janes experience, whenever those words were used in that order, no good would come of it.  
"Ok. What it is Maur? You're scaring me." She said honestly.

The ME walked around the counter to come closer to the brunette. She placed one hand on her hip and ran the other through her honey blonde mane. "I know you said you were ready to tell me what you've been trying to for the past few days but, I need to tell you something first."

The blonde took a breath as Jane nervously waited. What could she possibly have to say? She thought about her own news. She needed to tell the blonde everything before it was to late.

The ME looked into her lovers eyes and took a breath. Seeing the nervous expression on her lovers face Jane began to panic.

The blonde began to speak again. "This may be a bit of a shock but...Jane."

Now Jane...do it now. "Maura."

"Ian is in Boston." They both said the exact same words at the exact same moment.

"Wait, what?" The Detective asked confused.

"What..I..did you just say what I think you said?" The blonde asked confused.

"How..how do you know that?" Jane asked.

"My parents informed me earlier this evening." She replied. "How did You know that?" Maura copied Jane's question and reaction in sounding completely surprised.

"I..uh..." She paused.

"Jane, what aren't you telling me?" Maura closed the gap and searched her girlfriends face.

Jane was avoiding making eye contact with her girlfriend. "I may have been keeping an eye on him." She finally confessed.

Maura creased her brows in confusion. "You what?" She took a moment to process this information. "You MAY have been or you HAVE been?" She asked for clarification.

Jane looked to the ground. "I..uh..I have been."

Maura took a breath and placed her hands on her face, exasperated. "What! Why Jane?"

"I just needed to know where he was and what he was up to. I asked Frost to call in a favor from his contact at Interpol and they located him in Venice. Once he purchased a ticket to Boston, I was notified."

The ME was trying to understand what Jane was telling her. Had the Detective known all along that her ex husband was coming to Boston.

"How long have you known Jane?" She asked.

There was another pause. "About a week." She answered honestly.

"A week! You have known about this for an entire week and I'm only just now finding out. From my parents." She said angrily.

"Maura I..."

She was quickly cut off by the angry ME. "You mean to tell me that I have been agonizing over the past couple of hours about how I was going to tell you and here you have been walking around with this information for the past week." She was pacing back and forth now. "Information directly related to MY life and you just failed to mention it."

Jane had never seen Maura so angry. The ME's arms were flailing as she paced back and forth. "Maura I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner..I just..."

"You just what Jane!" Maura looked directly into her eyes.

"I just wanted to protect you..and the kids. I wanted to...I needed to know why he was here." She stepped toward the Blonde who quickly stepped back.

"Do I look like someone who is incapable of taking care of themselves Jane. Because let me remind you, I have done just fine on my own." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. "I can't believe you kept this from me. What, were you just going to let me walk into the Gala on Friday night and let me bump into my Ex-husband."

"Wait, what? Ian Is going to be at the Gala." She creased her brows again at this information.

"Don't act so surprised Jane."

"I swear Maura, I didn't know that was the reason why he was here. All my cous..um, all I was told, was that he was here on business." Jane didn't want to bring her Cousin Vinny into this.

"Yes, The Isles Foundation Business."

"Maura, what is this Charity Gala for?"

"The Isles Foundation is raising funds to help fund Arts programs in schools across the Country. I told you that Jane."

"Fuck." Jane shook her head and ran her hand through her dark curls. "No, no you didn't Maura, I had no idea what the Gala was for."

"So what, this is my fault now." The blonde said.

Jane looked up into her girlfriends eyes."No, no baby this is not your fault. Just goes to show what a shitty Detective I can be sometimes." She paused. "I'm sorry Maura. I just wanted to protect my girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend to protect me Jane. I need a partner to trust me. To come to me when they have information, good or bad. I need a partner to give me some credit and not to think that I'm fragile and I'm going to break." The ME was getting angry again.

"Maura I just thought that I needed to keep him away from you. I swear I was planning on telling you." She paused again. "Maur, I was afraid that he would try to see you, or the kids. That's why I needed to find out why he was here." She searched her girlfriends eyes. "I think maybe we should tell the kids about everything."

Maura looked her in the eyes with a fierce glare, nostrils flaring. "I will decide what and when I tell MY children anything that pertains to this."

Jane stepped back completely shocked. The words that just came out of her girlfriends mouth were like knives straight through her heart. Like a scalpel through the organ that was filled with so much love for the beautiful ME and her children. She turned so she wouldn't face the Doctor, but more so she could blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I guess I deserved that." She said almost in a whisper. She turned back around. "Forgive me for trying to protect the people I love most in this world." She looked into the blondes now remorseful green eyes. "I trust that you know what best for YOUR children."

"Jane..." The ME spoke but was quickly cut off.

"Say goodbye to the kids and your parents for me." She took one last look at her girlfriend who now also had tears in her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

Once the Doctor heard the front door shut she let out a sob and the tears fell freely.  
What just happened? How could she let Jane walk out like that. Was she too harsh? All these questions were swirling in her mind. She was angry as hell but Jane didn't deserve that.

"Pumpkin! Are you ok?" Richard walked into the kitchen seeing his daughter lightly sobbing.

"Oh Daddy." Maura turned and melted into her fathers embrace. As if she was a child again that needed the comfort only a parent could give.

"It's ok sweetheart, everything will be ok." The kind man tightened his hold on his little girl. It didn't matter if she was 39 or 9 she was still his little girl. "I take it Jane didn't take the news too well."

Maura took a moment to calm down and wiped away her tears. "She, uh..she already knew that Ian was in Boston."

Her father looked confused yet intrigued.  
"Oh?"

"Seems she has been keeping tabs on him and was aware of his travel plans.

"She's been watching him?" Richard asked.

"Yes..no, not her. A colleague of ours called in a favor with a contact at Interpol. Apparently they have been keeping her up to date."

"I see, how resourceful of her." Richards remained calm.

"She's known for an entire week Daddy and didn't tell me."

"And that's what these tears are for?" He asked.

"No. They are because I said some hurtful things to her and now I feel terrible."

"Ok"

"But what she did was wrong Daddy. She needs to understand that."

Richard wrapped his daughter up in his arms again. "Do you love her?" He asked

"More than I ever thought I could love someone." She answered without hesitation.

"Then if she loves you even half as much as you love her, she'll understand. Just give her some time Pumpkin."

"Thank you Daddy." Maura laid her head on her Father chest and thought about his words.

XXXXXXXXX

It was a crisp Fall morning in Boston. Crisp enough that the mornings now definitely required a jacket. The sun was shining brightly in the sky as the tall Detective listened to the grass crunching beneath her feet due to the light frost that had formed.  
With both her Gun and Badge safely fastened to her belt, the brunette dropped to her knees. She had been here many times in the past especially when she needed the first man she ever fell in love with, her Father. She grazed her fingers over the picture of a younger, healthy Frank Rizolli as he smiled into the camera. Thinking back, remembering in detail when that picture was taken. He was wearing a suit, it was a rare occasion but Angela had insisted. It wasn't everyday that your Daughter graduates from the Police Academy. She remembered how proud of her he was.

"Hey Pop, its me Janie." She placed her hands in her lap. "I fucked up Pop. I fucked up real bad." She confessed. "I'm such an idiot, you raised an idiot." She took a breath. "All I wanted to do was protect her from that asshole. What if he tried something , what if he went after her or worse, the kids. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them."

She sniffed as she felt her nose begin to run. Partly because of the brisk air and light breeze and partly because tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I should have told her the second I found out. This whole thing could have been avoided and I'd be sitting at the kitchen Island having breakfast with them. Watching her move around her kitchen with ease. Watching the sunlight sparkle in her eyes. Seeing her smile...hey, did you know her left dimple is more prominent than her right? Its the cutest thing I've ever seen." She smiled at the picture in her mind of her girlfriend smiling at her. "I guess I deserve this. Its all my fault. I just...fuck Pop..I love her so much. With every fiber of my being." She wiped away the tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye. "I don't think I can change Pop. I don't think I can stop this primal need I have to protect the people I love. Its in my DNA and I can't change it." She pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and began to twirl it around her finger. "Guess it may be the one thing that pushes her away. Only thing I can do now is apologize, again, and hope she can forgive me. Problem is, I'm still really hurt about what she said to me. And if I'm being honest, a little angry too." She looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "Shit, I gotta run Pop. Thanks for listening. I wish you were here to help me out of this." She made the sign of the cross, placed her finger to her lips and lightly kissed them before touching the smiling picture again. "I love you Pop, and I miss you every day." The detective rose to her feet and after another Glance at her hero, she walked back toward her cruiser and headed to the Precinct. Today would be a very long day without Maura.

XXXXXXXXX

Maura was standing at the stove making breakfast when her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Darling." Constance said as she walked over to her daughter. She leaned in and wrapped her arm around her. "How did you sleep?" She asked. Maura turned to look at her mother. She looked tired, weathered, her eyes puffy. "Oh, not well I gather."

The blonde gave her mother a look before she brought her attention back to the eggs she was currently scrambling. The truth was, she had barely slept at all. Thoughts of Jane walking out the previous night weighing heavily on her mind. She had regretting what she said to her but it was too late to take it back now. As it was, she hadn't even heard from the brunette. No call, not even a single text. She needed to find a way to fix this. The problem was, they didn't have any plans to see each other today. Maura was busy spending the day with her mother and Jane was working.

"Have you heard from Jane?" Constance asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"No, not a word. To be honest, I didn't really expect to."

"Have you tried to reach out to her dear?"

Maura turned the dial to off and spooned the eggs into the appropriate dishes. "No, I thought it was best to give her some time."

Constance nodded and she sipped on the dark liquid. "Was it because of what she did, or because she didn't tell you?"

Maura took a breath. "She knew for a whole week Mother and she didn't say a word."

"I don't know Maura, if you ask me there is nothing sexier than the person you love doing everything in their power to protect you from harm."

Maura smiled inwardly. Jane was sexy when she went into protection mode, there was no doubt about that. She quickly shook the thought away. "Not the point Mother. Jane should have informed me that Ian was coming to town."

"Who's Ian?" A young voice said as they entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mon Cherie." Constance said to the young boy as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head while looking at her Daughter.

"Good morning Nanna." The boy reciprocated the hug and wrapped his smaller arms around his Grandmothers thin waist.

Benjamin walked over to his mother and gave her the same morning hug. Maura held him a little tighter than normal. Hoping that the boy would forget the name he had crossed her lips.

"Good morning Love. Is your sister up?" She asked.

"Yup." He said as he climbed up on the bar stool to dive into his breakfast. "I'm starving."

"Well then you better eat before it gets cold." Maura said hoping she had dodged her sons question.

Ben brought a healthy amount of eggs to his mouth. "Sho who's Yan" he said with his mouth full.

"Ben honey, please don't speak with your mouth full, you are not an Animal." Maura said once again ignoring the question.

The boy swallowed "Sorry Mommy. Who's Ian?" He asked.

Why does my son have to be to damn persistent Maura thought. Constance looked on waiting to hear her Daughters explanation. "Ian is someone from my past." She said

Ben swallowed another bite. "And Jane knows him too?" He asked innocently.

Maura took a breath and bit her bottom lip before she spoke. "Yes, Jane knows Ian too."

"Cool! Can I have Abby's eggs." He said looking at his sisters plate.

Maura smiled. "No, but you can have some fruit if you are still hungry." She said.

After a brief contemplation of his options, he responded. "Nah, I'll pass. I'm gonna take Jo outside." He stepped down and ran out the back door with the little Terrior nipping at his heals.

Both the Isles woman looked at each other relieved.

A moment later Richard and his granddaughter made their way to the kitchen. Both smiling and chatting as they entered. They said their good mornings and were seated as they began to have their breakfast.

Before long Jeffery popped in ready to take the kids to school. They said their goodbyes and were out the door leaving the adults alone.

Richard placed his hand on his daughters. "Are you ok Pumpkin? " He asked seeing the slightly dark circles under his little girls eyes.  
Maura sighed. "No. But I will be." She stood up and walked the morning dishes over to the sink.

Richard and his wife exchanged a look. They were both concerned about their daughter.

"I think while you two are out today I will take the old classic out for a spin." Richard looked to his daughter. "Are the keys handy Pumpkin?"

Maura smiled up at her Father. "Daddy, you haven't driven the old car in a while."

"I know, I missed the old girl."

"The keys are in the study, I will get them for you. Just promise me you will be careful." Maura warned her Father.

Richard gave his daughter a look. "Listen to your daughter Richard. The streets of Boston are not what they used to be."

"Don't worry Darling, I'll be just fine." He smiled. He planed on taking his old classic to the safest part of town possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was close to noon when Jane, Frost and Korsak had returned from a crime scene. They were walking towards the front steps of the building when Frost suddenly stopped dead in his tracks almost causing Jane to walk right into him.

"Jesus Frost! What the hell." She said angrily. Jane hadn't been in the best of moods so far today and had remained very focused on her work.

"Look at this Beauty!" Frost smiled as he began to eye the piece of machinery parked by the curb.

"Wow! What a beaut, 53' Aston Martin Db2." Korsak sang with a appreciative smile on his face.

"Actually it's a 1955. But a very good eye Sir." They all turned to the voice of the older man standing directly behind them. "Richard Isles." He said as he extended his hand to Korsak.

"Isles as in Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked.

"Indeed." He said. Jane smiled at the kind man. "Hello Jane!"

"Vince this is Maura's father Richard."

Korsak took the mans hand. "Pleasure to meet you Sir. Sergeant Vince Korsak." He shook the mans hand.

"Detective Barry Frost. Nice to meet you Sir." Frost stepped in and smiled that Angelic smile of his. "You've kept her in perfect condition Sir."

"Ah yes. I'm afraid I can't take all the credit for that. Maura has kept this one for me here in the states."

"I guess this is what was covered in the garage. I never did get a good look at it." Jane took a walk around the Vintage car. "Its truly spectacular." She smiled.

"Yes it is. Maura took it out of storage for me when she moved back to Boston, I have one from every Decade. All back in Europe of course. This being my only one in North America. It's very special to me as it was my first Love." He looked to Jane and she instantly knew he wasn't talking about just cars.

"Guess we should get back inside. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Isles." Frost shook the mans hand once again.

"Good to meet you Richard. I couldn't let you leave without telling you how wonderfully brilliant your daughter is. She is a pleasure to work with and is very well respected around here. You and Mrs Isles have raised her well Sir. You should be very proud." Vince shook he mans hand.

"That you Sergeant, that means a lot. Connie and I are very proud of her indeed" He smiled at Korsak and watched him walk up the steps.

"So what brings you by Richard." Jane knew the answer to the question before she even asked.

"You Detective. I came to speak with you about my Daughter." He said flatly.

Jane was a little nervous. "Let's go inside. There is a cafe where we can sit and talk."

The man followed Jane into the Division one Cafe where they were immediately attacked by Angela. It was her first time meeting Richard and she couldn't help but think what a kind, handsome man he was. After a few pleasantries, the pair settled at a Table in the corner with two cups of hot Coffee.

"Maura told me what you did, how you have been keeping track of Ian and that you knew he was coming to Boston." The older man began.

Jane looked down at her cup that she currently had in a strangle hold between both hands. "I know it was a stupid thing to do. I didn't feel that way at the time but I get why Maura is so angry with me. I should have told her. Better yet, I shouldn't have been keeping tabs on Ian."

Richard looked at Jane closely. She looked remorseful, she looked sad, like a little lost puppy. "Jane, what you did was..." The older man paused trying to find the right words.

Jane looked up into his eyes. "It was...Bloody Well Brilliant." He finally said.

Jane looked at him confused. "What?"

"I have been keeping an eye on him for the past 10 years. Though I wish I had your resources."

"You have?.. You..do?" She said stunned

"Absolutely! I have someone living in Venice watching him. He spends most of his time there but does travel throughout Europe mostly. We found out about Boston once it was too late."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"On the contrary Jane. I am delighted you would go to such extreme measures to keep my daughter and my grandchildren safe."

"You are!" She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Of course. Jane dear, I'm turning 80 next spring. I know I won't be around forever. I won't be around to protect my little girl. After what I've learned about you, I know without a shadow of a doubt that she is in very good hands with you."

Jane smiled up at her girlfriends Father "That I can guarantee you sir. I will never let anything happen to Maura or Abigale or Benjamin. If it does, it will be because I'm no longer breathing. I love her and the kids with all of my heart and soul."

The man smiled at Jane. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear." He said as he patted her forearm. "She has been miserable since last night. She feels really badly about the things she said to you."

Jane shrugged. "I deserved it. I've been pretty miserable myself. I'm lost without her. " The brunette admitted.

"As is she Jane...as is she."

The two continued sipping their coffee as Jane recounted what happened to Ian at the Airport, Richard was in hysterics. "That son of a bitch deserved it. Everything he put both of you through." He leaned in a little closer. "I have a confession to make."

Intrigued, the Detective leaned in. " That Yacht he had in the South of France."

"The one he kept running to all the time."

"That's the one. Well, tragically it sank."

Jane gasped and brought her hand up and covered her mouth. "You didn't?"

" Bloody well right I did. Accidently of course. Such a pity really." The man smiled as he downed the last of his coffee.

"Richard Isles, you are officially my Hero."

The man laughed at Jane's remark. "It's your turn Jane. I'm passing the torch off to you. To be my Daughters Hero. To keep her safe...always, even though she may not like it sometimes."

Jane placed her hand on her heart. "I promise. You have my word of Honor Sir."

They were interrupted shortly after by Frost who said they had a lead on their latest case. Jane said goodbye to Richard and was off, back into cop mode and focusing on the task at hand. 


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi All, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It means so much. I'm still quite enjoying writing this story. Would love to hear your thoughts. ******

**As always, I own nothing. ******

**Chapter 38******

_**'I'm sorry.' **_

Two of the hardest words to say in the English Language. Yet, two words that meant so much. Never had two words carried so much meaning and emotion. Never had two words been so sincere. Never had two words made the strong Detective melt into mush.

She was currently looking down at her cell phone. The sun had set and the day had gotten away from her so much so that she wasn't even sure what time it was. She was elbow deep in this case and if she was going to make it to the Gala the following evening, then she needed to focus on the case now.

She stared down at the words with a smile on her face. The smile fell when she realized that there was no way she was going to be able to see her girlfriend tonight.

'**_I know you are. I'm sorry too baby.'_**

She noticed the time that Maura had sent her message, it was over two hours ago. How had she not heard her phone. She hoped Maura didn't think she wasn't responding on purpose.

The message indicator went off almost immediately.

_**'I thought you were ignoring me'  
**_  
Shit, Jane thought. That's exactly what she didn't want happen.  
_**  
"Of course I'm not ignoring you. I caught a case. Its a doozy...I didn't think you wanted to talk to me after what I did'**_

_**'Jane, I love you. Yes I was upset but that doesn't change that. I shouldn't have said those things to you. And for that I am truly sorry." **_

Jane smiled at her girlfriends apology. She began to type her reply when she quickly aborted and dialed Maura's number.

"Hi." The soft sweet voice answered

"Hey." There was a brief pause. "You have every right to be angry with me."

"I'm not angry Jane. I mean I was but I'm not anymore. I know why you did what you did. How can I be angry for you trying to protect us."

Jane smiled. "I should have told you right away Maur."

"Yes you should have, but you didn't and we can't change the past. Let's just deal with the present and plan the future."

Jane smiled at her girlfriends words. "I like the sound of that baby."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Am I going to see you tonight?"

Jane took a breath and ran her fingers through her unruly hair. "I don't think so Maur. I'm elbow deep here. Frost is working on a timeline now."

"Is there anything I can help with."

Jane smiled. "No babe. You just focus on spending time with your parents. We can handle things here."

"Ok...promise me you'll get some rest."

"I'll try my best." She paused. "Maur!"

"Yes."

"I love you. And I'm sorry."

"I love you too Jane. Now go catch the bad guy and come home to me."

"Yes ma'am."

Jane ended the call and went right back into the bullpen. They needed to establish a time line that led up to the latest murder. She was sure it was going to be another all nighter.

Turns out, Jane was right. After a sweet goodnight text to her girlfriend around midnight Jane and Frost burned the midnight oil in order to solve the case.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was another bright sunny crisp morning in Boston. There was a few busy bodies in the Isles household. Richard was already up and awaiting his grandchildren for their day at the Country Club. Ben was beside himself with excitement where Abigale, maybe not so much.

Maura had prepared a light breakfast for everyone before they had to leave for the day. She had handed over the keys to her Benz to her father.

"Take my truck Daddy. I have a car service coming to pick Mother and I up and escort us to the Spa."

"And remember Richard, 9 holes not 18. Go easy on my poor babies." Constance said as she walk up between her grandchildren and wrapped an arm around each of them. She leaned in closer and whispered. "Remember what we talked about you two, try not to tire your Grandpa out, we have a big Gala tonight."

The two kids nodded and continued to eat their breakfast. "Don't worry Nanna, we'll make sure Gramps takes it slow." Abby said as she shoved a spoonful of Yogurt into her mouth.

Before long the children and Richard had left for the club. Maura picked up her phone to see if there were any messages from Jane. Nothing since their goodnight from the previous evening.

She quickly typed out a text.

_**'Morning Jane. I hope you are all snuggled up in bed sleeping. Mother and I are off to the Spa so I may not be available if you call. Hope to hear from you before my Sweetish massage.'  
**_  
She looked out the front window and noticed the Car had arrived.

"Mother, our Car is here." She called out.

"Coming Darling."

They grabbed their things and were out the door. Once they got comfortable in the back seat. Maura checked her cell phone and noticed she had a missed call.

She quickly dialed Jane's number. An instant smile came across her face at the sound of her girlfriends raspy voice.

"Whoever is giving you this Sweetish massage better be old, and hairy and missing teeth."

Maura laughed. "Good morning Jane."

"Morning babe. I'm serious about the masseuse."

"Don't worry Jane, Stefan is not exactly into the female form."

"Even still, Stefan better watch himself or he's going to get his ass kicked."

"I'll let him know." She laughed. "Did you manage to get some rest?"

"Actually, I haven't even been home yet. Frost and I have been here all night."

"What! Jane.." Maura whined. " Its 8:00 in the morning."

"I know baby, but we are so close to closing this case. I can't leave now. I promise, as soon as I'm done here I'm going home to take a nap before the Gala."

"Ok..." She paused and looked over at her mother who was pretending not to be paying attention. "I miss you." She added

"I miss you too." She smiled wickedly and turned away from Frost who was at his desk. "And later, I promise to show you what a real massage feels."

Maura blushed. "I cant wait. I'll talk to you later Love."

"Yup. Love you."

"Love you too."

Maura ended the call with a smile plastered on her face.

"You two are bloody well adorable." Her mother said matter of factly. "That was so sweet I think I may have just gotten a cavity."

"Oh mother that is imposi.." She looked at her mother who was giving her a look. "Never mind..sarcasm. I get it."

"I take it things are back to normal with you two?"

Maura smiled at what 'normal' was. "Yes, things are fine. We both apologized to each other."

"It's not easy you know. Saying your sorry. Sometimes egos and pride get in the way. You're very fortunate that this early in your relationship, you've both established that its ok to say it. When you can say I'm sorry or I was wrong, well, those relationships last a lifetime." Constance smiled and put her hand on her daughters.

Maura smiled at her mother. "Mother, do you think its too soon to ask Jane to move in with us?"

Constance couldn't say she was shocked. She had heard from the children during multiple phone calls that Jane had been spending a lot of time there. She had witnessed first hand the previous evening how Jane interacted with her daughter and grandchildren. How both Abigale and Benjamin were quite taken with her.

"How do you feel when you wake up in the morning and she is not there."

"Incomplete..empty, alone. I hate it."

Constance smiled. "Then its not too soon Darling."

The car soon pulled in front of the Spa and the Isles women shuffled in for their day of pampering. Maura had made sure to add a Brazilian wax to the docket, that was more for Jane than for herself. She was planning on expressing to Jane in private just how sorry she was for the things she said.  
Eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, she followed the attendant through to her private room with a Mimosa in one hand and dirty thoughts of a tall brunette in her head.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was noon when Jane finally walked through her front door. She was exhausted to say the least but the hard work paid off. They were able to apprehend the suspect and after an hour in the interrogation room and a couple of rounds of Good Cop/Bad Cop, the suspect confessed. Sean gave the threesome the weekend off after a job well done.

She began stripping off her clothes the minute she passed the threshold to her bedroom. She sat on her bed in her boy shorts and a tank top ready to succumb to sleep. Before she closed her eyes she decided to text her girlfriend to let her know she was home.

_**'Hey babe, hope you are having a nice time with your Mom. Just wanted to let you know that I just got home and am going to sleep for a few hours. Can't wait to see you later. Luv you, Miss you. Xo' **_

It took less than a minute for a response. She lifted her phone to see that her girlfriend had sent her a picture.  
Jane's smile widened at the sight of her girlfriend laying face down on the Massage table. With the glow in the room, she looked stunning. Her hair was up in a loose bun and stray pieces had fallen. Her gorgeous green eyes sparkling as they looked into the camera. Her shoulder bare with a very nice view of her breasts pressed against the table. A surge of arousal suddenly shot through Jane at the sight of her Love.

_**'Sweet dreams '**_ read the message below.

How very sweet they will be, she thought.

_**'Did Dr Maura Isles just send me a sexy selfie." **_

_**'She most certainly did Detective. You can see the rest of her later.'**_

_**'I'm the luckiest woman on the planet.'**_

_**'Hmm, maybe the second luckiest. Sleep well my Love. See you soon." Xoxo.**_

_**'Xoxo'**_

Jane took another long look at the picture before she set the alarm on her phone and placed it on the night stand to charge while she slept. She closed her eyes and pictured Maura laying on that table. She pictured herself standing there massaging the oils into her muscles. Feeling every curve of her back right around to the sides of her breasts. She was feeling more aroused now at the thoughts. Her hand trailed along her flat toned stomach to the waistband of her panties. She slipped her hand beneath it feeling her soft skin as she thought of her lover. Her beautiful Maura. The love of her life, and then... there was darkness. Her chest rising and falling peacefully, too tired to go any further.

XXXXXXX

Despite its enormity, The Ruth and Carl J. Shapiro Family Courtyard in the Museum of Fine Arts had been transformed into an inviting warm atmosphere for all the Isles Foundation guests. The space was enclosed by glass for an added dramatic effect. Two large limestone walls were currently serving as host to a sideshow of images of children across the country who were photographed while producing their greatest masterpieces.

There was a small stage set up next to a small dance floor where a string quartet played an array of old classics along with some more modern pieces for the quests. The sounds of the violin and cellos rang out flawlessly over the Venue's acoustic system.

The Isles Foundation had opted to forgo the traditional Gala style sit down dinner. Instead, there would be an infinite variety of Hors d'oeuvre being distributed by the staff.  
A Champagne bar, a Martini Bar, a Cognac Bar and a Wine Bar were placed around the outer limits of the room for the guests to enjoy.

Perhaps the most alluring benefit of the Gala was the fact that all the guests were free to explore the 53 spectacular galleries in the American wing at their own pace while enjoying their cocktails. A random Cellist or Violinist was not uncommon to find throughout your journey to the different Galleries. This created the perfect relaxed ambiance for the Event.

Throughout the evening there would be a silent Auction of some exquisite pieces of artwork by some North American Artists in which all the funds would go the Isles Foundation in support of 'Art for our Children.'

With the guest list that the Isles Foundation had put together, the evening was sure to have a very promising and profitable outcome for the children.

Maura Isles was the picture of perfection. Her day at the spa with her mother had left her looking like she was glowing. Totally relaxed and ready to conquer anything that came her way. She was being the perfect host while working the room as she greeted the guests. Her parents were not far behind and if Maura didn't already know them, Richard was right there for the introduction and to boast at how amazing his daughter was.

The guests were filing in now and the room was beginning to fill. The blonde kept looking down at her Cartier wondering where her girlfriend was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane was fumbling around her room trying to find her right shoe.

"Shit, how do you lose a shoe! Don't they stick together for crying out loud."

As she bent to one knee she spotted its heal peaking out from under her night stand.

"There you are you sonofabitch."

She slipped it on and took another look in the mirror. She pulled on the hem of her jacket and gave herself a once over. Her hand went to her hip. She felt strange when she left the house without her Badge and Gun. It felt as if something was missing. Both those items were currently in her safe for the evening. In place of a 45, she had a clutch purse, now that was weird.

She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror and thought back to earlier that evening.

She had set her alarm to go off at 5pm giving her ample amount of time to get herself ready and arrive at the Gala for 8pm sharp as Maura had told her. Being as how the blonde needed to arrive earlier to attend to the Foundation, Jane had insisted she meet her there as to not slow the blonde down. Thank goodness for her gift of persuasion. She had slept through the alarm and it was now 8:00pm and she had yet to leave.

"I'll just put the lights on and be there in no time." she justified to herself. She thought about it for a second and went back over to the locked safe. She opened it up and took out her badge before locking it back up again.

"Just in case I get stopped." She said.

After another quick glance, she grabbed her cell phone and was out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Dressed in a deep blue strapless Chanel evening gown the blonde was making her way around the room. Engaging in conversations with her guests. She was chatting with a couple of guests about the Foundation and its great work when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello Maura."

She clenched her Jaw and excused herself. The blonde turned to look at a face she had not seen in almost a decade. He had aged some and his hair looked thinner. Inwardly she smiled at that. He had always been very vain about his appearance.

"Ian." She was short.

"You're looking well. " He said. However, what he was thinking was 'WOW! She looks fantastic. More beautiful than ever.

"I am well. Very well in fact."

"That's nice to hear. I also hear you are the Chief Medical Examiner, Congratulations. I never had a doubt that you would do great things."

"Well, although I'm very proud of what I have, I can't say that it is my greatest accomplishment in life."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

At that moment the Blonde felt a familiar arm slip around her waist. She turned and faced her gorgeous girlfriend and smiled.

"Hey baby, I brought you some Champagne." The tall brunette said as she leaned in and kissed Maura on the lips, letting it linger for an extra added affect, she parted her lips slightly to allow the very tip of her lovers tongue in to meet her own. Maura's hand came up to cup Jane's face. The kiss ended and Jane pressed her forehead to her girlfriends. It didn't matter under what circumstance but a kiss like that from Maura always left her breathless.

"Thank you sweetheart." Maura replied. The two were so wrapped up in each other they almost forgot that Ian was standing there.

He was in utter disbelief at what he just witnessed. When did his ex-wife become a lesbian? He was so shocked at seeing Maura kiss another woman that it didn't even register whom that woman was, that is until Jane turned to face him.

With an arm still around her lovers waist, the sides of their bodies pressed against each other, the brunette finally acknowledged his presence.

"Hello Ian." She said with a big smile on her face.

He furrowed his brows for a moment. Surely this wasn't who he thought it was. This woman was way to gorgeous to be who he thought she was. Those eyes, those intense brown eyes gave her away.

"J..Jane. Wha...Ho...Jane." He stuttered.

"You look very surprised to see me Ian." She responded.

"I..I uh..." He looked between both women for some kind of explanation.

Jane took the opportunity to have a little fun. She turned to her girlfriend. "I think old Ian here is surprised to see us together baby."

Maura smiled. "I think you may be right Jane."

"I think a lot of things might surprise him." She said teasingly as she kissed the corner of Maura's mouth causing the blonde to giggle.

All this while Ian just kept looking back and forth at the two women.

"Maybe we should give him some time to adjust." The blonde suggested.

"I think you're right babe." She laced their fingers together. "Great to see you Ian. Enjoy your evening." She turned to walk away when Maura suddenly stopped them.

"Oh, and to answer your question, from earlier. My greatest accomplishment." She looked into Jane's eyes and smiled. "Is my family." She kissed the back of her lovers hand before giving Ian another look and walking away.

The man stood there and watched as the two woman walked away hand in hand.

"Wow. Who are those two exquisite creatures?" He heard his friends voice from behind him. The man passed him a shot of Cognac.

"That, was my ex-wife and her lover." He said before he downed the drink in one shot. Felling the burning liquid make its way down his throat.

"Which one?" The man asked

"The shorter one."

"She's a fox. How did you let her slip away?"

Ian turned and looked at Gerrald. "I was a fool." He said as he walked off to get himself another drink.

XXXXXXXX

Jane was currently being pulled by her girlfriend behind a red velvet rope and into the nearest gallery. They found a dark quiet corner where they were alone. Maura was quick to press her lips to Jane's in a hard passionate kiss. She took her lovers hands in hers and stepped back to admire the brunette.

"Jane, you look absolutely stunning." The blonde eyed the woman from head to toe.

"Sorry, I know you were probably expecting me to wear a dress, but I saw this and it just looked really comfortable and more me."

Maura slid her fingers down the satin lapels of Jane's Black Tuxedo jacket. The cut of the suit and the way it hugged her long slender frame was perfect. The fitted pants that went to the ankle, the tailored jacket with its single button hugged Jane's hips in the most delicious way. Topped off with the sides of her hair tight against her scalp and the top in an almost mohawk. She was a vision, pure sex. But what the blonde could not look away from, was Jane's cleavage. The Tuxedo jacket was buttoned with a single swarovski crystal button and the brunette was not wearing anything underneath it. Her red stilettos making her a few inches taller than the blonde and providing the perfect view.

She slid her fingers along Jane's bare skin. "I cannot wait to get you home." She said in a whisper.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" The brunette asked

"Jane, honey..I should be the one asking, no begging for your forgiveness. I didn't mean those things I said. I was upset and out of line. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Jane cupped her lovers face in her hands. "I love you." She kissed her lips. " I would do anything for you." Another kiss. " I forgive you as long as you forgive me too."

Maura smile while her eyes began to water. "I forgive you." She pressed their lips together. "I'm so happy you showed up when you did."

"There was no way I was going to let you face that Asshole alone." Jane said as she tightened her hold on her girlfriend. She placed a number of soft kisses on her lovers exposed neck and shoulder. "Did you see the way he was looking at you. I can't say I blame him because you look incredible babe."

Maura smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You think this is good, wait till you see what's underneath."

Jane's eyes lit up and a huge smile adorned her face. She leaned in and captured her lovers lips again.

"Let's get back. Mother will be speaking shortly before the galleries open for the guests to explore." She laced their fingers together and guided Jane out to the main Courtyard.

"I know what I'd like to explore " jane whispered in Maura's ear as they walked together causing the blonde to giggle like a schoolgirl for the second time that evening.

XXXXXXXXX

The couple strolled through the main room hand in hand. Maura proudly introducing Jane to her guests as her Partner. It just sounded better than girlfriend. Jane smiled brightly at the blonde when she had heard it for the first time. Nothing made her prouder than being Dr Maura Isles partner.

Richard and Constance had both boasted themselves at how wonderful Jane was to their friends. It wasn't hard to see that this couple was very much in love. The soft caresses, the way they looked at each other, like no one else existed. Like they were the only two people in the room.

The couple stood together, both holding champagne flutes when they heard Constance's voice ring out over the speaker. She introduced herself along with Richard and said a few words regarding the Foundation's work. She spoke about the cause that brought them all together that evening and how important it was to keep the Art's programs alive in schools.

"Through Art comes feeling and expression. Through Art comes healing. We need to continue to give these children an outlet to express themselves, where they can create. In a world where darkness so often takes the spotlight, let's give our children the ability and resources to shine bright and to shine the light on something positive. Where our children can pour their emotions onto a canvas. Let's continue to give these children an alternative voice. As Edward Hopper once said. **_'If I could say it in words there would be no reason to paint_**.' There are a number of pieces up for Auction this evening that have been so graciously donated by some very talented Artists. Thank you all for being here with us this evening and for your continued support of the Isles Foundation. Thank you for supporting our children by continuing to keep color in their lives. By providing them with the means to explore their imaginations, we can help prepare them for a brighter future. Enjoy the rest of your evening. The 53 galleries will now be opened for all to enjoy. I'd like to leave you with a final quote from a talented young Artist, 11 year old Benjamin, he also happens to be my Grandson, he said '**_Nanna, everyone need a splash of color in their lives.' _**Thank you all.**_"_**

There was a laugh followed by a loud applause while Richard helped Constance step down from the podium.

Maura smiled brightly at the last few words her mother said. It was true, her son sometimes spent hours in his little Art studio. He loved to be creative. At a younger age, he would have mini art shows with his little paintings all around the house. Maura of course would indulge him and go along with it loving how excited he would get over his work. She smiled at the memory and felt Jane's arm slip around her again.

"You ok?" She asked when she saw her lover in deep thought.

Maura turned her head. "I'm better than ok. I'm great."

Jane rewarded her with a smile of her own before she leaned in and lightly kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go see some dirty pictures." Jane joked as she pulled a laughing Maura by the hand.

From across the room a pair of eyes had not left the couple. Ian had been following their every movement. He was dumbfounded at how this could have happened. Perhaps a little bitter as well. As he drank, he kept his eyes on them, watching their every move as they walked around the room.

Jane stood frozen in front of a painting. There was something about it that was so captivating to her. It was a painting of a woman's bare back. One bare cheek exposed as she held a towel over her left shoulder. Her hair was up with pieces that had fallen out and were caressing her nape. It was exquisite and she was lost in it.

"Jane, you alright?" Maura asked.

"Yeah..I just really like this one."

"Its a beautiful piece by a Canadian Artist. Awakening Light."

"Huh..what light?"

Maura chuckled. "Awakening light, its the name of the painting." She repeated.

"Oh. It's beautiful. It reminds me of you." She smiled. "It's the way I look at you after we've made love and you've left the bed. It's how anyone should look at their lover. I've memorized every muscle in your back, the cute little dimple's on your lower back. The swell of your breasts, the way the shadows dance on your spine. The curve of your hips, your ass." She turned to face the blonde. "You have the most amazing ass. Its all still, in my mind. If I closed my eyes I could draw you a picture and it would look just like this. Like an awakening light." Maura was so touched, her eyes began to water and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Jane quickly swiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "You are my awakening light." She said as she leaned in a captured the blondes lips in a soft kiss that simply took her breath away.

They parted but their eyes remained focused on each other. "Move in with me...with us." Maura said as she cupped Jane's cheek.

The brunette was slightly taken aback. "What about the kids." She said.

"They love you Jane, I love you."

Jane smiled and kissed her Maura's lips again as she wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the floor making the Doctor screech. They had gotten a few looks from passers by at the public display of affection, but they didn't care at this moment.

"Yes...yes I'll move in with you." She said as she put the blonde back down on the ground. They wrapped their arms around each other and just took a moment to revel in the joyous feeling of what was to come. Of their future.

A moment later they resumed their walk and exploration.

"So does that mean you will pose like that for me every morning?" Jane asked playfully.

"I just might Detective. After all, I do like to sleep in the nude." Maura said as she winked at her lover.

XXXXXXXX

Across the room Ian was loosing his mind. He had had just about enough. Surrounded by his colleagues he stood quietly waiting for a good opportunity to confront the two women. He had been teased quite a bit the whole night by his buddies. They couldn't believe he was once married to Maura. The fact that she was now with a woman did not help him either. His immature friends were all over that one.

The couple were walking toward the Wine Bar to get Maura glass of wine when they were stopped by Ian.

"So, how long has this been going on." He pointed between the two women.

"Not that its any of your business Ian, but its been a few months." Maura said.

He seemed to be a little less agitated knowing the relationship was still new. "I see. I wasn't aware of your lifestyle change Maura."

"Why would you be. I washed my hands of you long ago."

"Yes, you did a very good job of that didn't you. With the help of your Daddy of course."

Jane was not liking his tone one bit. "You deserved everything you got and more Ian."

He laughed at Jane. "You're way out of your league Jane. You've been paid off once I'm sure it can happen again."

Jane clenched her fist and tensed up. Maura had to hold her back from pounding him. "Jane, its ok. He's not worth it."

"Did your money run out Jane? Is that why you had to find your way up Maura's skirt?"

"You son of a Bitch. You have some nerve showing up here after what you did."

Ian took a sip of his Cognac. "I was invited." He smirked. "Or maybe it was a silent plea from Maura to get me back in her life." He looked to his Ex-wife. " Maybe she wants to remember what a Man feels like."

Jane stepped forward, she had enough of listening to this pompous asshole. She was held back by her girlfriend. "Jane, please." She looked into the blonde's eyes and saw her silently pleading with the Detective to let her handle it.

Maura got right in his face. "You are delusional Ian. You are lucky that I only found out about what you did to Jane a few months ago because if I had known then, I would have had you thrown in Prison." She got closer. " After I banished you from my life is when my life truly began."

Ian had to defend himself. " Admit it Maura, I ruined you for all other men and you had no choice to turn to turn to a woman."

"On the contrary Ian. After all your short.." she looked down at his crotch to emphasize her point. "Comings , I never wanted another man because I was tired of having to fake my orgasms. In fact, I haven't had to fake one in 10 years. " Maura could hear Jane chuckle beside her as she listened to her girlfriend bash Ian's Ego. "As for Jane, her passion and desire leaves me breathless. She can satisfied me with her pinky in more ways than you or anyone else ever could."

Ian's blood was beginning to boil now.

"As I said to you all those years ago Ian, you're barley a Man. I see not much has changed. I suggest you go back to whatever rock it is that you crawled out from under and stay there."

Before he had the opportunity to say a word Maura had turned to leave. Jane being, well Jane, had to get a final word in. She had thought back to when she was in the Hospital bed and had been visited by Ian. How he had said that Maura was not part of her world and never would be. She decided to go for the jugular.

She leaned in and whispered so only he could hear. "One more thing Douchebag, you were all wrong about Maura. She LOVES pussy." She winked at him and walked away.

For a second time that evening he was left standing there dumbfounded. What do you say to that! He glared at the couple as they joyfully walked away. His ego was crushed and there was no way he would let them get away with this.

XXXXXXX

A/N: The piece "Awakening Light" is by Canadian Artist, Tanya Jean Peterson. Very talented Artist.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hello everyone. So sorry this update took so long. Life is kicking my Ass right now. Thank you for the continued support. Thank you for all the Reviews and Follows.**

**Here is the next Chapter.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 39  
**

The evening went on swimmingly for the happy couple. Richard had made sure to introduce Jane to a few of their closer friends. The feedback from the guests was great. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves and were happy the evening wasn't to be spent sitting down having dinner. They enjoyed being free to walk around and explore all the amazing artwork.  
The auction was proving to be a big success as well.

Maura and Jane were currently standing next to Constance chatting with a small group of the older woman's friends. She was raving about her grandchildren when Maura suddenly turned to Jane.

"I'm going to go call home and check on the kids ok. I'll be right back." She kissed the brunettes cheek before walking away to retrieve her cell phone.

Jane nodded and watched her lover walk away paying special attention to her ass and casually bit her bottom lip. Once the blonde was out of sight she turned her attention back to the group and laughed at something that Constance said. She was enjoying herself immensely.

It had been a while since Maura had walked off to call home. Jane found Richard by the bar.

"Richard, have you seen Maura?"

"No, not for a little while. Is everything ok?"

"She went to make a phone call and hasn't returned. Its been.." She looked at her watch " twenty minutes." She said.

"I'm sure she is fine Jane. She probably just got sidetracked with some of the guests."

"Normally I would agree with you but she had a little incident with Ian earlier."

This peaked Richard's interest. "Oh, did he do something?"

"Oh no. Your daughter squashed him like a bug." Jane smiled.

"That's my girl." The older man smiled.

"Yeah, he looked pretty angry." Jane looked around to see if she could spot her.

"Let me get security and we will take a look around." Richard said and they were off in an instant.

With 53 of the adjoining galleries, Maura could be anywhere. Jane tried Maura's phone but it kept going straight to voice mail.

"I don't like this Richard, I don't like this one bit." Jane expressed as they walked around the space feverishly searching for her girlfriend.

"I'm beginning to feel the same way Jane."

After nearly ten minutes without any word Jane was beginning to lose her resolve. She stood frozen for a moment. She needed to collect her thoughts. She placed her hand on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Think Rizzoli. Where would he take her. There's a lot of people around, a lot of witnesses. All the galleries have guests going in and out. No, he would go somewhere secluded, where no one would hear him or see him." She looked up suddenly and her eyes focused on the illuminating exit sign. Immediately, it clicked. "Outside. We need to check outside."

Richard motioned for one of the security guards to notify the others of where they would be searching.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mrs Stanton, how are you?"

"Hello dear, you look lovely this evening Gwyneth." The old woman said.

"You don't remember me do you."

"Of course I do, you are my granddaughter Gwyneth." The woman smiled.

"I'm afraid not. Maura Isles, Constance and Richards daughter."

The confused woman took a moment. "Oh yes of course. I remember now. Connie talks about you all the time. You look just like my Gwyneth."

Maura smiled at the older woman. "I saw you come outside and wanted to make sure you were ok and weren't lost." Maura had seen the older woman wander off from the rest of the guests. She had remembered her mother telling her how Mrs Stanton has become more forgetful in past years. She was worried that the older woman had become confused about where she was and followed her outside.

"I was trying to find my room. I think I'd like to go to bed now."

Yes, she was definitely confused. "Ok, why don't I help you find it then."

"Thank you Dear. You're very kind." The woman smiled as Maura gently took her by the arm and guided her back towards the building. "Did I tell you that you look just like my Gwyneth."

"Yes, you did Mrs Stanton." She smiled politely. "She sounds lovely."

"There you are." A frantic voice rung out from behind them. "I've been looking all over for you. I was so worried."

"I followed her out here." The Doctor explained.

"Thank you so much Maura. Dorothy tends to get confused sometimes. I should have kept a better eye on her." The older man took a hold of his wife's other arm. "I'll take over from here dear."

"You're welcome Mr Stanton. I'm glad I was here to help."

Maura smiled as she watched the older couple walk towards the building. The blonde was about to follow when she heard something behind her that made her turn.

"Hi." The man stood with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want Ian?"

"I just wanted to talk." He said.

"I've said all I needed to say." She began to walk away.

"Maura please!" he grabbed her arm in order to stop her from leaving.

"I suggest you let go of me Ian." She said as she looked down at his hand that was firmly grasping onto her arm.

"Or what? Are you going to call your dyke girlfriend to come and save you." He pulled her closer as he tightened his hold on her.  
"I just want to talk to you." He pressed her up against a nearby wall to keep her from leaving.

"Let me go!" She screamed as he pressed into her.

"Come on Maura, admit it. You miss me don't you. You miss me touching you." His face was mere inches away from the blondes. He wreaked of stale Cigars and Alcohol. Maura was trying desperately to push him away but he had his full weight on her and a firm grasp on both wrists. "I need to remind you how much you liked it." He tried pressing his lips to her exposed neck but the blonde kept fighting him.

"Let me go you basta.."

He covered her mouth with his as the blonde tried to pull away by moving her head. She finally succeeded and he began to laugh.  
"See, that wasn't so bad. I knew you would like that."

"You are crazy if you think I could like that Ian. You need to let me go right now."

He looked her in the eye. "Not until I remind you what its like to be fucked by a real man."

She looked at him and with a fury she spit in his face. Ian was shocked but didn't falter. If anything, it only made him angrier. "You stupid bitch. Is that what being with a dyke cop has done to you."

"No, this is." They both heard a voice from behind and Ian was off the blonde in an instant.

A strong fist connected with the mans face causing him the stumble backwards. Holding his sure to be broken nose, he screamed in agony. Unsatisfied, Jane took another swing and connected with his jaw knocking him to the ground.

The brunette quickly turned to her visibly shaken girlfriend. "Are you ok baby. Did he hurt you?"

"I'm ok..he tried but he didn't get very far."

Jane searched her lovers eyes as she cupped both cheeks. There she saw fear and relief all at the same time. She wrapped her arms around her as Maura buried her face in her lovers neck and Jane soothingly rubbed her back.

Groaning in pain Ian started to make his way up to his feet. All the while mumbling as his nose dripped blood. "You bloody whore. You broke my nose." He said as he stumbled on his feet.

"Your lucky that's all I broke." The Detective spat back.

Richard soon appeared. "Maura, Pumpkin are you ok?" He asked concerned about his daughter.

Maura nodded. "I'm fine Daddy." She looked into her lovers eyes. "I have Jane, she got here in time."

"Oh thank God." He looked over to Ian who was trying to stop the bleeding.

"You son of a bitch. How dare you lay a finger on my daughter." He went right up to the pathetic man and got in his face.

"Step away old man."

"Old! How's this for old." He wound up and punched Ian in the stomach causing him once again to fall to his knees. Breathless.

Jane looked on smiling as her girlfriends father got in a much deserved shot at his ex-son in law. She made sure Maura's face was buried in her neck so she didn't have to see it.

Security showed up a moment later before Richard could get another satisfying punch in.

"There he is." A man yelled out and pointed to Ian who was still on the ground.

Jane heard the familiar voice and quickly spun around. "Vinny! What the hell are you doing here?"

Vinny was all smiles and waved at his cousin. "Hi Janie." He cleared his throat and realized who he was with and quickly became serious. "I mean, hello Detective Rizzoli. This is FBI Special Agent Dean and Italian Inspetorre Massimo Riccardelli. Interpol. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide."

Jane stepped forward to shake the two mens hands. "Hi, pleasure to meet you both." She turned to her girlfriend. "This is Dr Maura Isles , The Chief Medical Examiner for the State and Mr Richard Isles, her father. What's this all about?" She asked.

" Special Agent Dean and Inspector Riccardelli are here to take Mr Falukner into custody." Vinny said proudly.

All three of the spoke in unison. "What!"

Ian was being held by the Security men and was equally surprised.

"What's the charge?" Jane asked.

"Possession with the intent on trafficking Stolen Artwork. We've had Special Agent Gerrald Bolton posing as a buyer."

Ian's head shot up. "Gerrald, that son on a bitch." He thought back to he friend who he had been with earlier that evening. He was double crossing him this whole time. "This is preposterous. You don't have any proof."

"We have several conversation between you and Special Agent Bolton on the transaction that took place earlier this evening. We also have several photos and surveillance footage." Agent Dean explained.

"Si, e vero. I been follow you from Venice." The inspector added in his broken English. With the help of the FBI they were able to catch Ian in the act, apprehend him and recover the stolen Artwork.

"This is ridiculous. I want to see my Lawyer this instant." He yelled out as the guards began to drag him away.

"Have fun in prison Mr Fucker." Jane yelled out after him. "Don't drop the soap." She laughed.

"Wait!" Maura yelled out. She began to walk towards him.

"Maur, what are you doing?" Jane asked confused.

The blonde walked right up to her Ex and looked him straight in the eye. "You disgust me." She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Jane was right by her side

"Oww.. are you going to let her get away with that. She just assaulted me right in front of you." He yelled.

All the men looked around. "I didn't see anything..did you Inpector?"

"Itsa very very dark, I no see nattinga."

They all followed as the guards dragged Ian off leaving Maura, Jane Richard and a very happy Vinny standing there.

"That was so awesome Janie." He said.

"How did you get involved in all this Cuz."

They all listened intently. "When I saw Mr Fucker at the airport I recognized him but couldn't remember where I had seen him. Then after he got felt up and I let him go, it suddenly came to me. We had his picture up on a watch list and were told to contact the Italian inspector. His passport was flagged but I figured it was something you arranged. I realized afterwards it was because of the Stolen Art. It was a whole sting operation Janie. It was so cool." The young man raved. His involvement had been exhilarating for him.

Jane just shook her head in disbelief. Suddenly remembering that no introductions had been made. "Oh, shit! Vinny, this is my girlfriend Dr Maura Isles and this is her Father Richard Isles." She turned to father and daughter. "This is my cousin Vinny." The pair shook the man's hand. Its a good thing neither of them got the cousin Vinny Joke.

"This is all so unbelievable. I cant believe Ian would do such a thing." Maura said.

"I can, the guys a Douchebag who only cares about himself."

"I have to agree with Jane Pumpkin."

"He is very lucky he got up and walked away. I was so close to breaking his limbs." Jane added

Maura turned to Jane and placed her hands on her satin lapels. " Thank you Jane. Thank you for rescuing me." She smile and kissed her lovers lips. "My hero."

Jane blushed as she brought Maura in for a hug. "I made a promise to always protect you baby. And I plan on keeping it, till my dieing day." She looked over at Richard who smiled appreciatively at the brunette.

"Let's get you inside. Its cold out here." She wrapped an arm around Maura and they began to walk towards the building.

"So Vincent, tell me about all the fun you had in customs." Richard said as he threw his arm around the young Italian. 

XXXXXXXXX

They had made their way back to the party and Jane had not left Maura side. They recounted the events to a shocked Constance who was grateful that her daughter was ok and that all this took place outside and away from the guests. She didn't want anything to distract the guests as to why they were there.

Jane noticed that Maura seemed to be staring off into space, like she was in another world. This rarely happened to the ME and it had her girlfriend concerned.

"Baby, are you ok?" She asked lovingly.

Maura looked into her lovers eyes and nodded her head, meanwhile her eyes showed something very different.

"I'll be right back ok."

She went in search of Richard and Constance. "She won't admit it, but I think Maura is a bit shaken up. If you two are ok getting back home to the kids, I'd like to take her to my place tonight."

"Yes of course Jane. We will be just fine. Jeffery is there as well." Constance said.

"You just take care of our girl Jane. We will see the two of you tomorrow." The older man added.

"I will, I promise you that. Goodnight."

Jane went back to Maura who had not moved from her spot. The reality of the situation was now hitting her.

"Come on Baby, I'm taking you home."

The blonde didn't fight it. She went along with the brunette.

Once in the car, Jane leaned over the console and placed her hand on the blondes. "Are you sure you're ok Maur?" She asked lovingly.

Maura turned to the brunette and gave a weak smile. "I'm sure. It's just a lot to process you know. I just can't believe the way he acted. He was never that aggressive when we were together. I was never afraid of him but tonight he was a different person."

"People change Maur. How aggressive was he?"

The ME took a breath. "He held onto me pretty tight. He said he was going to remind me what it was like to be fucked by a real man."

Jane clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"I'm afraid to think of what would have happened if you hadn't gotten there when you did."

"That son of a bitch. I'm going to kill him."

"You can't do that Jane. What will I do without you when they throw you in prison."

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. "You can help me dispose of the body so they'll never know."

Maura laughed and placed her hand on her lover cheek stroking it lovingly. "Can we please go home."

The brunette leaned over and kissed the blondes lips. "Yes my love, we can."

XXXXXXXXXX

The tall Detective stepped across the threshold of her Condo, her fingers laced together with her girlfriends who was one step ahead of her. Turning to close and lock her door she suddenly felt herself being pressed up against the large wooden slab. The Doctors hazel eyes were now locked with Jane's.

"Maur, what are you doing?" She asked even though she knew very well what the answer was.

The blonde slid her finger down the brunettes exposed chest. "I told you earlier that I couldn't wait to get you home." She said as she brought her lips closer to her lovers. "You look so sexy Detective." She spoke seductively.

Jane brought her hands around to grasp Maura firm ass. "You look pretty damn sexy yourself Doctor Isles. But are you sure you want to do this, I mean you've had a rough night Maur."

Even with the heels she was wearing, the blonde was still not as tall as the detective. She was however the perfect height to playfully lick the brunettes neck. She began to drag her lips up its length as she knew this drove her crazy. "Does this look like someone who is unsure. My badass Detective, you looked so sexy when you tore that bastard away from me and knocked him out. My hero, coming to my rescue."

Jane was feeling the effect of the blonde's breath against her neck as she spoke. A heat was rising inside of her. "You like that baby..you like it when I get all tough like that. Does it turn you on." She said in her husky voice. She was fully prepared to bring the blonde back to her place and cuddle with her if that's what Maura needed. But now getting the green light from the sexy Doctor, Jane was all in.

Maura stopped for a moment to look into the Detective's eyes for no words were needed. Jane knew the answer as the Doctor lunged forward and covered the brunettes mouth with hers. Her hands worked on Jane's only button as she successfully undid it. Breaking the kiss she stepped back to admire her girlfriends body. Her tuxedo jacket now opened with nothing on underneath just as the blonde suspected. The satin lapels were resting on erect nipples. The waistband of her pants sitting below the brunettes navel. A perfect view of Jane six pack. Mesmerized by her lovers body, she took her finger and traced along the defined abdominal muscles.

Jane just stood there watching Maura as her eyes changed color the more aroused she became. She watched as the blonde placed her hands flat against her stomach and slowly slid them up. All the way up to her shoulders causing the jacket to fall at their feet. The blonde stared at her girlfriends breasts as if it was the first time she had ever seen them.

Maura placed her hands over Jane's breasts as she captured her lips once again. Jane moaned at the feeling of them being massaged by her lover and drove her tongue in Maura's mouth in appreciation.

Jane's hands began to lift Maura's dress, desperate to feel the blondes smooth creamy thighs. She suddenly stopped and pulled away when she felt something. "Are you wearing a garter."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and smiled suggestively as she nodded her response.

That was it, Jane growled and lifted the now squealing blonde over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. The thought of Maura in a garter had Jane soak her thong.

She placed her down gently as they stood beside the bed. Jane kicked her heels off as Maura leaned in. "Take a seat Detective." With one finger the blonde pushed Jane back onto the bed. Not wanting to miss a thing, Jane rested back on her elbows as she licked her lips.

Without breaking eye contact Maura reached behind her back to undo her dress. "I believe you are going to like what you see Detective." She slowly slid the zipper down and let her dress drop to the ground.

Jane's mouth dropped at the sight of her girlfriend. She had been with her fair share of women but never had she seen anything sexier that what she was seeing right now. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes raked over her lovers body. Black stockings held up by a garter and connected to a black strapless lace boustierre, a barely there pair of lace thongs. She was a vision of pure sex and she was all hers.

The blonde saw the look of pure arousal on the brunettes face. She slid her finger up her body and placed the tip seductively into her mouth. Slowly, she turned around in order to give Jane a view of her ass as she slightly bent forward. The ass she knew the Detective loved so much.

Not able to stay away any longer, Jane sat up at the edge of the bed and grabbed onto Maura hips. She slowly pressed her lips against each exposed cheek. Scared palms sliding slowly down toned thighs. "Jesus baby, you are so fucking sexy." The tip of her nose slowly slid up the crack of the blondes ass.

Maura's breathing began getting heavier as she felt Jane's mouth, lips and tongue on her. She felt herself being turned around by the brunette. Jane looked up at the blonde as her hands went around and cupped the Doctors cheeks. Maura could feel her clit begin to twitch all due to the way her lover was currently looking at her. Like she wanted to devour her. Like she wanted to dive inside of her. She saw a fire she had never seen before.

Jane stood and covered the blondes mouth with hers. The kiss was deep and passionate. Maura's hands stroked the brunettes bare back as the Italians hands were tangled in honey blonde hair. Maura slipped her hands down and worked on Jane's button to undo her pants. They easily slid down to the ground and she quickly kicked then aside.

Maura halted the kiss when she felt the lack of a barrier on Jane's lower regions. "Commando!"

Jane breathed heavily. "I was in a hurry to get dressed." She continued seductively kissing Maura's neck. Making her way up to her ear, the tip of her tongue tracing her lobe. "Do you have any idea what you do to me."

The blonde moaned at the feeling of her lovers tongue. "I think I may."

Jane breathed in to Maura's ear. "I almost had to touch myself earlier, when you sent me that picture. " She slowly dragged her lips across her girlfriends jaw line. "You looked so sexy laying on that table." She reached her lips. "I want you to feel what you do to my body." The blonde moaned into the kiss as she felt her hand being guided down between their bodies, her fingers easily slid into liquid heat. "Can you feel that, it's all because of you. All I have to do is think about you and my body reacts."

"Oh my god Jane, you're drenched." Maura said with their lips still connected. She continued to slide her finger through Jane's wet folds. "I want you, I want you right now." She looked intently into her lovers eyes.

"Then take me." Jane said before she captured her lovers lips again. She moaned at the slight pain in her lip when Maura bit down on it. With the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, Jane knew she was in for it tonight.

Still clad in her boustierre, garter and heals, the blonde pushed her lover back onto the bed. She slowly crawled on top and straddled her. Pinning the brunettes hands above her head, she flipped her hair to one side and lowered her upper body as she began to grind her hips into Jane's soaked centre. "I'm going to do very naughty things to you." She breathes into the brunette's ear.

"Yeah like what?"

"First, I'm going to lick suck and bite every inch of your body." She took Jane's lobe into her mouth and sucked on it. "I'm going to pay special attention to your hard nipples. I love the way they feel in my mouth"

Jane began to moan. "Then, I'm going to move down to your soaking wet pussy and eat you out until you cum in my mouth."

"Oh God Maura." Jane began to squirm under her lover. If she wasn't careful, she could probably cum just by the Doctors dirty talking.

"Then..." She looked into her lovers black eyes. "I'm going to fuck you until you beg me to stop."

The next moan from Jane's mouth was swallowed by the blonde as she covered her lovers mouth with her own. True to her word, the blonde began with each scared palm and laid soft kisses on them, then down each arm. She continued on the brunettes neck, along her collar bone, her chest. Down the valley between her breasts. She took each breast into her mouth and slowly ravished them. Carefully circling each nipple, swiping her tongue over the puckered areola. With her hands still pinned above her head, the brunette gasped when she felt her lovers teeth gently bite down on the hardened nipple. She was sure she could cum just by that alone.

The blonde continued on her quest. She dragged her lips down a flat stomach dipping her tongue into her lovers navel. Maura inhaled as she was getting close to Janes soaked centre. "Mmmm, I love the way you smell."

"Maura." Jane squirmed beneath her. "Please, I need you baby. Please."

The blonde smiled up at her girlfriend who was quickly losing control. This is exactly where she wanted her but she was on a mission. She made her way down one toned leg and up the other. "I love your legs, they go on forever." She said as she finally slithered her way back up to her lovers mouth and was now resting between Jane's spread legs. "I love the way you wrap them around me when I'm fucking you."

"Baby, if you don't hurry up and touch me I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

The blonde smiled at her impatient lover before she leaned down and kissed her deeply. Their velvety tongues playing with each other. It was time, she had teased the Detective long enough. Her own thongs were soaked at this point.

"Spread your legs Detective."

Jane did as she was told as Maura slid her way down her girlfriends body. With her thumbs, she spread Janes folds apart even further giving her the perfect view of her lovers throbbing wet pussy that was screaming for attention.

She licked her lips in anticipation and with one last look up at her lover who was staring down at her, she took one long lick from Jane's entrance to her hard clit. The brunettes head fell back as she moaned at the feeling. The ME began placing open mouthed kisses along Jane's opening while dipping the tip of her tongue inside. She could feel Jane's fingers in her hair as her hips rose off the bed from the sensation. She knew Jane was close to erupting. With the next swipe of her tongue, she concentrated on the engorged clit. Circling it slowly before sucking it into her mouth. Flicking it from side to side then changing direction.

"Oh god!"

"Tell me what you need Detective."

"You..all I need is you baby. I need you to fuck me right now." Jane continued to moan. She was on the edge.

Maura slammed two fingers into Jane's pussy. She went high and hard causing the brunette to raise her hips all the way off the bed.

"Ohhhh, fuck Maura. Yes..harder baby." Jane was writhing in pleasure as Maura continued to slam into her. Wet crackling sounds echoed in the room.

"Tell me, who makes you cum like this."

"You do...ohhh fuck you dooo.."

The blonde smiled as she lowered her mouth down to her lovers throbbing clit and sucked it into her mouth. That was all the brunette needed as she tumbled over the edge into put ecstasy.

"mmohhhhfuckmeohmygodmmmm" Jane began rambling as she rode out her orgasm.

Still deep inside the brunette, Maura made her way up her lovers body. She was proud of how she had managed to reduce the big bad Detective to a bunch of rambling obscenities. "Are you ok there Detective." She asked coyly.

Jane's breathing had still not returned to normal. "WOW! That was amazing." She let out. "I'm going to need a minute babe."

She raised her hand and stroked her lovers cheek before she pulled her down for a slow kiss.

Moments later, they parted lips and the brunette spoke. "Maur"

"Yes baby."

"Don't you want your fingers back?"

Maura looked into her lovers eyes. "Not just yet. I kinda like having you wrapped around my fingers." She smiled wickedly before capturing Jane's lips once again.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N, Thank you all for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated and really do drive me to write. This chapter is a bit shorter and basically Fluff and Smut, so be warned. Hope you all enjoy and would love to hear your thoughts. Here we go...**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 40. **

The soft glow of the flame-less candles that were placed around the room was the only illumination in Jane's bedroom. The Blonde goddess was laying on her back, her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept from pure exhaustion. It had been a few hours since they had arrived from the Gala, both women insatiable until exhaustion finally won out.

The detective however, was laying there awake. Admiring the beauty that rested beside her. The way her honey blonde hair fanned out on the pillow like a peacocks feathers. The way her perfect, round supple breasts were topped off by her semi awake nipples. The detective blushed at the memory of them being in her mouth just a short time ago. The thin sheet had left them exposed at the Doctors request. They had worked up such a sweat that the cool air felt refreshing. With her lovers upper body on full display, the Detective was only focused on one thing. The same thing that could melt her heart. The same thing that, when she saw it appear, she would give the blonde anything she wanted. The same thing she vowed she needed to see every day.

Jane gently placed her finger along the indentation and smiled. She leaned in and softly kissed Maura's cheek. This caused the blonde to stir and she slowly turned to face Jane and see a look of pure adoration on her face.

"Hi." She said sleepily. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Guilty, couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful."

The blonde blushed. "You are biased Jane."

The brunette shook her head as she laced her fingers with her girlfriends. "You want to tell me about the dream you were having? It looked like it was a good one." She asked

Maura became a bit self conscious. She hoped that she hadn't done or said anything silly while she slept. "Hmm. How did you know I was having a dream, and more importantly, what makes you think It was a good one."

"Because you were smiling, and I could see this." She leaned in and kissed Maura's left cheek. "Did you know that the dimple on your left cheek is more prominent than the dimple on your right?" She softly kissed it again letting her lips linger there for a moment. She could feel the deep groove beneath her lips which would only indicate that the blonde was smiling.

"Have you been studying me that closely Jane?"

"Mmmhmmm, it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Maura shifted to face her lover. "And here I thought my ass was you're favorite part of my body." She cozied up to Jane and placed her hand on her girlfriends bare hip.

With this new position, Jane was gently running her fingers up and down Maura's spine. "Well, although you do have the sexiest, firmest most amazing ass I've even seen." Her hand slid under the thin sheet and cupped Maura's right cheek giving it a generous squeeze. "Its a close second to your left dimple. Get's me every time." Maura giggled at the feeling of Jane massaging her butt. The brunette looked into her girlfriends eyes. "And I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make that dimple appear. I want to see it everyday for the rest of my life." She gently stroked the blonde's face before she leaned in and softly kissed her lips. " I promise to make you smile and make you laugh. I can't promise you that I won't make you angry or frustrated cause I know I can be a pain, but I never want to go a day without seeing that dimple."

"Jane." Maura caressed Jane's face. She didn't doubt that for a second. She knew Jane loved her. She could feel it in her heart and soul. "I don't doubt that you will do all those things. You make me so happy." The ME leaned in and pressed her lips to her lovers in a slow passionate kiss. "I love you so much. " She whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too baby." The brunette said as she rolled the blonde onto her back. Their naked bodies pressed together. She buried her face into the blondes neck as laid soft kisses on the creamy skin. she pushed her knee higher between the blondes legs and  
she could feel her lovers hands stroke her back.

A moan escaped the gorgeous blondes lips. "Mmm, your cleft chin..." She whispered into Jane's ear.

The aroused Detective suddenly stopped. "My what?" She leaned back to look at her lover beneath her.

"Your cleft chin. Its the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

The detective reached up to touch her chin. "I do not have a cleft chin."

Maura smiled up at her lover. "Yes you do. Its faint, but its there. I could spend hours staring at it. And let's not forget your dimples. They make my heart melt, even though I know that's not scientifically possible." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Jane's chin, then on each of her dimpled cheeks.

"Looks like someone else has been doing some studying of their own."

The blonde nodded. "Yes I have. I have studied every inch of you. From the way you look when you throw your hair back at a crime scene, to the intense look in your eyes when you're working to your rock hard abs, even down to your self painted toe nails."  
Jane smiled down at her lover. "I love it all. Especially this.." She placed her hand on Jane's chest over her heart. "You have the kindest heart. When you love, you love fearlessly. You would do anything for the people you hold in here. I feel so proud to be loved by you."

The brunette looked into her lovers eyes, deep into her soul. "You hold the biggest part of my heart Maura. You and the kids are everything to me."

"I know we are, I can feel it. Which is why what I said the other day about knowing what's best for MY kids was so wrong of me.  
I have been beating myself up over it since. I know those words really hurt you Jane and I know you would only do what's best for them...for us, and I'm so so sorry." A tear escaped the blondes glowing eyes and disappeared into her hairline. "The truth is Jane, I've never felt more like a family then when the four of us are together. It's just so natural and it feels right. It feels like that's the way it was meant to be."

Jane stroked Maura's cheek with the pad of her thumb. Her own eyes now tearing up. "It feels like that for me too. It's scary how connected I feel to them. Like...like they are a part of me that was lost for so long and to have them back in my life now, to have you back in my life...its a blessing Maura. I am so lucky to have you back. To have you three as my family." She leaned down and softly kissed each of the blondes wet eyes. "No more tears ok baby. You know how much I hate seeing you cry." She smiled down at her lover.

Maura caressed the deep groves of Jane's dimples as she smiled at her. "We're the lucky ones Jane."

Their lips met again in a slow deep kiss. Their tongues dancing to their own symphony. Their breasts smashed together as their bodies moved. Jane settled herself in between her lovers legs eager for more contact. "Spread your legs wider." She whispered. She could feel Maura's wetness on her lower region as the blonde spread herself open. The brunette positioned herself just so, so that her wet pussy came into contact with her lovers. She began an excruciatingly slow rhythm and began grinding into her girlfriend. This elicited a pleasure filled moan from the blonde. The friction between them felt like heaven.

"Mmm that feels so good." the blonde moaned.

Jane had one perfect breast in the palm of her hand, she dragged her lips across Maura's neck as the fingers of her free hand were laced together with her lovers. "I love this position. I get to use both hands." She said as she began to speed up the grinding of her hips. With every down motion she would circle a bit before lifting up only to repeat the action. This had Maura panting as her arousal began to grow.

"Oh my god Jane, you are so good at this." She said with her climax approaching. "Faster...please go faster."

The brunette let go of Maura breast and held both hands above her head and quickened her rhythm. The blonde could almost feel Jane inside of her every time she would grind down. Their drenched pussy's sliding against each other their hard clits barely touching.  
Their mouths connected in a heated kiss

"Mmmm, I'm so close Jane."

"Me too baby."

With a few more thrust from her hips both woman came tumbling over the edge. Jane buried her face into the blondes neck as she felt her lovers legs wrap tightly around her waist.

Jane slowed her rhythm down and connected their lips in a languid kiss.

"Toys."

"What?"

"We need to go shopping for toys. If you can do that with just your hips, imagine what you could do with a strap on." Maura said seductively.

Jane blushed, she had thought about that a lot. She wanted to broach the subject with Maura but it just hadn't come up until now.

"Is that something that you want?" Jane said as she continued to slowly grind her hips into Maura's.

Maura bit her bottom lip at the thought of having Jane penetrate her with a strap on. Resting on her forearms, Jane took a good look at the expression on her lovers face. She seemed to be off in another world and Jane had a pretty good idea what world that was.

"By the look on your face I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Yes, that is definitely something you want."

Maura smiled up at Jane. "Are you ok with that Jane?" She asked. The last thing she wanted to do is pressure Jane into doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

"Of course I'm ok with that. Actually, I have been thinking about that myself. The topic just hasn't come up until now...no pun intended." They both laughed.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but, have you used one in the past?" The blonde asked.

Jane thought about her answer and decided that honesty would be the best way to go. "Yes, I have." She paused. "I'm going to assume you have as well."

"You assume correctly."

"Did you enjoy it?" Jane asked shyly.

Maura noticed the pinkish hue on Jane's cheeks and thought it was the cutest thing she's ever seen. "I enjoyed the feeling it gave me yes." She noticed the look on Jane's face. "But I now know that I've been missing out on something much more satisfying."

"What's that?"

"You..you are a very skilled lover Jane. Nobody has ever gotten me as wet as you do." Those words seem to spur Jane on as her rhythm started to speed up slightly. " I can feel my arousal grow with just one look from you. I don't think you realize just how many panties you have ruined."

"Yeah!" Jane smirked proudly.

"Mmhmm, and although the prospect of you wearing a strap on and driving it into me is invigorating, all I ever really need is your skilled hands. They are more than enough for me Jane. You are enough for me. I couldn't dream of wanting anything more."

Jane lowered herself and covered the blondes mouth with her own as her hip picked up speed. All the whispered confessions had turned both woman on all over again and there was now a pool of their mixed arousal between them.

"Thanks for trying to save my ego Maur, but I really wanna wear a big fat dildo and fuck you silly." Jane whispered into her lovers ear. 

"Oh Jane..." Maura moaned.

The brunette slid her left hand between them and thrust two fingers into Maura's drenched pussy. Using her hips as leverage, she drove into the smaller woman while sucking on her pulse point. The blonde"s moans were getting louder the closer she got to her climax.

"Jane...don't stop..ohhh..that feels so good."

The back of Jane's hand was rubbing her own clit with every thrust. Deep inside her lover, the palm of her hand now creating suction against the panting blondes clit.

"Look at me."

Their eyes connected at the brunettes request. Quickening her pace, both gasping and struggling to keep their eyes opened as they tumbled over the edge together.

Jane collapsed and buried her face in Maura's neck once again, both women riding out the aftershocks from their orgasms. The brunette could feel the blondes fingertip soothingly caressing her back all the way down to the crack of her ass and back up again.

"I love you." Jane whispered as their breathing returned to normal.

"I love you too. Now close your eyes and sleep baby." Jane began to remove herself from Maura when the blonde stopped her. "Wait...can we stay like this. I really love the feeling of you on top of me."

Jane looked to her lover. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you babe."

"I'm sure." Maura leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Jane nestled back into Maura's neck as she felt the blondes arms wrap around her. It didn't take long for both women to find sleep in their safe haven, each others arms. 

XXXXXXX

The room was dark accept for the glow from the moonlight and a nearby streetlight. It slipped through the small opening in the curtains and was just enough to cast a soft glow over the sleeping blonde.  
Limbs tangled in sheets, hair splayed on mattress. Their last round of love making had the sleeping beauty now laying at the foot of the bed. Half her body on full display as if she was posing for a portrait. The glow from the light kissing each curve with a delicacy that Jane was etching in her mind. She wanted to remember this moment forever. She took out her cell phone and snapped a couple of shots of her lover in their afterglow. At least she would have something to look at when she missed the blonde. Yes, these pictures would come in handy, she thought.

Maura stirred in her sleep when she heard rustling. Raising her head from her current position she found the bed empty.

"Jane." She sat up, her body missing the feeling of her lover so close.

"I'm here." The brunette responded from across the room.

Maura sat herself up letting the sheet fall to her waist. Her breasts on full display as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing and why aren't you in bed cuddling with me." She almost pouted at her girlfriends absence.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you serious. After that last round I would have thought you would be in a coma."

"I guess the adrenaline kicked in." Maura went to speak but was stopped by Jane. "And please no google mouth lectures on sex and endorphins or dolphins or any other kinda fins."

The blonde laughed. "Okay, no lectures."

Jane looked over. "Dance with me."

"What! Jane, it's 4am. What about your neighbors?"

She gave Maura a look. "What are they gonna do, call the police. Please babe."

There were those dimples again. How could Maura deny her.

Jane clicked the remote and the room was filled with the acoustic guitar followed by the crisp soulful voice.

_**When your legs don't work like they used to before.  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet. **_

Maura smiled at the familiar song and walked over to the awaiting brunette.

_**Will your mouth still remember the taste of my Love.  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks. **_

Both naked, their bodies pressed together as they met in the middle of the room. The slight chill in the air gone from the heat from their bare flesh.

_**And, Darling, I will be loving you til we're seventy. And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty three.  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.  
Maybe just the touch of a hand. **_

Jane held the blonde close as they swayed to the music.

The brunette softly whispered the next line into Maura's ear.

"Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am." She kissed the blondes temple.

_**So Honey now  
Take me into your loving arms**_.

Maura tightened her hold on the brunette as they continued to sway.

_**Kiss me under to light of a thousand stars.  
Place your head on my beating heart. **_

Her delicate ear placed flush against the Detectives beating heart.

_**I'm thinking out loud.  
That maybe we found love right where we are. **_

"Seventy is not long enough." The brunette whispered over the music.

Maura looked up into her lovers eyes as if she was confused.

"Seventy, its not long enough, I'll love you much longer than that." Maura smiled as Jane continued. " Like maybe Ninety, when we're in an old age home using walkers to get around."

Maura laughed. "Somehow I picture you in one of those motorized zipped up scooters."

Jane laughed ot loud. "You are so adorable. It's souped up babe not zipped up. And Yeah, you're probably right." She leaned down and kissed Maura's lips. "If you sit on my lap, I promise to take you for long rides." She kissed her lips again. "And I'll even share my Jello with you."

"You're such a romantic Jane."

"Don't tell anyone, I need to keep up my badass image."

The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck. "Your secret is safe with me Love."

_**'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**_

Their lips met in a deep kiss as the lyrics continued to drive them.

_**Maybe it's all part of a plan**_  
_**Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping that you'll understand **_

Their tongues danced in tune with he music. Jane lowered her hands down to her lovers ass and lifted her up as the blonde easily wrapped her legs around Jane's waist.

_**That, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
Thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are (oh ohh)**_

Jane twirled around playfully as the blonde giggled in her arms, her legs and arms keeping her as close as possible to the strong detective.

_**So, baby, now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart  
**_  
Jane walked them over to the bed and gently placed her lover down. Looking into her eyes before she placed a tender sweet kiss on her lips.

I_**'m thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are**_

"Can we sleep now?" She asked sweetly as she placed a stray wave behind the blondes ear.

"Yes please."

Maura pulled Jane down to lay on top of her and wrapped her arms around the tired brunette as they listened to the last few notes of their song.

_**Oh, baby, we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are.  
**_

Song: Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hi Everyone, wow I can't believe I've reached Chapter 41. Thank you all for the reviews and follows. They really do fuel me. I think there are a few more chapters to go before we are done with our girls. **

**I'm taking a little hiatus as I'm going on a West Coast Adventure. Be back in a couple of weeks. Meanwhile, enjoy the next chapter. **

**Sorry, my first attempt at posting this chapter went a little wonky.**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 41. **

The couple walked into the Beacon hill home that was in utter and complete chaos.

A dog continuously barking, a woman's voice screaming the smoke alarm beeping and two laughing children.

"I smell smoke." Jane said as she deposited their bags in the study while Maura quickly ran into the kitchen.

"What is going on in here." Maura said to her parents who were standing in front of the oven with a puff of smoke billowing out from it.

"Mommy!" The twins said excitedly as they jumped down from their stools and wrapped their arms around their mother.

"Hello my babies. Is Nanna trying to cook?"

The kids nodded and continued to laugh at their grandmothers antics. Maura had given Jeffery the week off so her parents could spend some time with their grandchildren.

"Trying is the operative word Pumpkin." Richard said earning a glare from his wife.

"You were not much help Richard." Constance spat back.

"Of course I was Darling, I was the one that noticed the smoke." He laughed.

Constance placed the tray on the Granite counter top and pouted. "I wanted to make some fresh Croissants for you all to enjoy."

Jane had just walked in and walked up to the older woman. "Extra crispy, just the way I like em." She winked at the kids and put her arm around the older woman and gave her a side hug to make her feel better. "Thanks Nanna." She took a slightly burnt Croissant from the tray and took and enthusiastic bite. "Mmmm, so good."

Constance smiled brightly. "See, they are salvageable."

"I guess we could try one." The kids walked over and took one each and placed them on a plate.

Constance looked at Jane and mouthed a 'thank you' with a smile.

Maura saw the exchange and it instantly warmed her heart. How amazing was this woman. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the brunettes slender waist and softly pecked her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what."

"For being so amazing." She gave her girlfriend a dimpled smile.

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's forehead before they turned their attention to Richard and Constance arguing over what kind of Jam to use.

A moment later Jane stood between the two youngsters. "You know what would kick this up a notch...Nutella!"

Both the kids eyes widened with excitement and then just as quickly fell.

"Good luck with that one Jane, Mom doesn't buy any of that stuff." Abby said.

Jane looked over at Maura and reached out for her to join them as she wrapped an arm around her. "Well maybe that can change soon."

The couple had a silent conversation with their eyes just the way lovers do. Completely in sync with just a look. They had talked about telling the kids that Jane was going to move in and wanted to know their thoughts.

"The only way that would change, is if you sneaked some in Jane." Ben said as he took a small bite.

"Or.." Maura began. Her parents standing at the Island listening in. "We had another idea." She paused for a moment as Jane gave her a reassuring squeeze and Constance and approving nod. Not that she needed it but it felt good. "How would you two feel about Jane moving in with us."

"Really!" They both said excitedly.

"You really wanna live with us Jane..like forever?" Abby asked.

Jane laughed. "I really do kiddo." She looked at both kids. "I mean if its ok with you guys. I'd like to move in...forever." She added as she turned to Maura.

The blondes eyes were glistening at this monumental moment in their lives. This was huge for them. It had been just the three of them for so long.

"I know its a big change and we wanted to talk to you about it first." Maura said.

Ben turned in his seat first and hugged the brunette. " I can't wait for you to move in Jane. Jo Friday is gonna be so excited."

The couple turned to Abigale. "Abs, what do you say? You ok with having me around all the time?"

The girl took a moment before she looked up at the couple. At that moment, that is when Jane noticed that same left dimple. Just like her mother. "Its ok with me. I'll finally have someone around here that understands how important sports and junk food are."

They all laughed as Maura leaned down to hug her daughter as she wiped the tear from her eye. "I love you." She whispered in her ear and did the same to her son.

"That is wonderful news you two. I'm so happy for all of you." Richard said as he placed his arm around his wife and smiled at the couple. She was going to be ok. His little girl was in good hands with Jane. But most importantly, she was the happiest he'd seen her in years. They all were.

They all sat at the table and had breakfast together. Constance was delighted that all her Croissants were gone and they had enjoyed them after all.

Maura was standing at the back window looking out at a pensive Abigale that was wandering around the back yard. She threw on a light jacket and stepped out.

"Hi honey. Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

The young girl shrugged her shoulders and kicked at the grass beneath her feet. "I guess."

"You look sad sweetheart. Is there something wrong? Are you not ok with Jane moving in with us?"

The girl looked up at her mother. " No, I'm ok with it Mommy. I really like Jane. I'm really happy that she's gonna live with us."

"Then what is it Love?"

"It's just, I don't know. Things are gonna be different. You won't have as much time for us anymore."

"Oh sweetheart." Maura moved in front of her daughter and placed her finger under her chin and raised her head up so Hazel could meet Hazel. " I promise you I will always have time for you and Benjamin. You two are my main priority. You are right, things will be different around here, but in a good way. You are your brother are my life. I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. And you know what sweetheart."

"What." A sweet voice responded.

"Jane, she loves you both so much. And she is so excited about being here every day, and seeing you two grow up. She missed out on that and now she has a second chance."

She saw the girl perk up a bit at the mention of Jane being excited.

"Will you promise me something honey?"

The blonde continued after an affirmative nod from her daughter. "Promise me that if you ever feel sad, or if you ever feel like mommy isn't around enough, will you tell me. I don't ever want either of you to feel that way. There will be some times when I will want to spend time with you alone, or maybe you will want to go off with your friends. Or when Jane will want to spend time with the two of you alone. There will also be times when Jane and I will want to spend time alone. But that doesn't mean that we don't want you around. Sometimes people who love each other need special alone time together. It is all part of being a family." The ME smiled down at her daughter. She liked the sound of that, of being a family, and she could tell Abby did too by the gleam in her eyes. Maura brought her daughter in for a hug and the young girl melted into her mother embrace.

Their moment was interrupted by the brunettes husky voice. "Hey you two. Is everything ok?" Jane grew concerned when she saw her girlfriend comforting her daughter.

"Everything is great." Maura replied as she let go of Abigale.

Jane stood with her hands deep into her Levi's as she looked between the two. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a small head settle in just below her breasts on her abdomen.

"I'm really happy you're moving in with us Jane. I love you." The sweet voice whispered.

The brunette looked to her girlfriend who had a big smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around the young girl, fought back her own tears and held her tight. "I love you too Abs." She closed her eyes and placed a kiss on the crown of the young girls head and just like that, she was off.

The couple was left alone as Abby ran off chasing her brother and Jo Friday.

Maura settled into Jane's side as she wiped her tears away. She felt a strong arm pull her in. "Well that went well." Jane said.

Maura chuckled. "Yes it did. I wasn't worried though. I know how much they love having you here." She looked up and kissed Jane's lips. "I love having you here too."

"I can't wait to start this new chapter with you. To be able to wake up with you every morning and see your beautiful face." She stroked the blondes cheek. "Promise you won't get mad at me if I leave stuff laying around." She added seriously.

"I can't make that promise Jane. What I can promise you is patients and understanding. It will be an adjustment for all of us but I think we're up for it."

Jane pecked the blondes lips. "I agree. I do think we need to talk to the kids about something else."

Maura signed. "I know we do. In time we will tell them everything. Let's just let them adjust to this change first before we throw something else at them."

"Ok. We can do that." She kissed the blondes soft lips again. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came out here. Ma invited us over for dinner."

"Oh, well that was nice of her. I don't know about leaving my parents though."

"You are so adorable you know that. She invited all of us Babe. Your folks too. Think they'll survive their first Rizzoli family dinner."

Maura smiled brightly. "I think they will love it." She rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder as they watched the children chase around a yappy puppy.

XXXXXXX

The engine roared and Jane pressed her boot clad food down onto the gas pedal.

"This is so much better that driving my un marked." She said as she hugged the turn.

"She still rides like a dream." Richard said smiling. He had insisted on Jane driving the Aston Martin over to her mothers house.

"She needs a good run from time to time, so now that you're moving in, feel free to take her out whenever you'd like Jane."

"Oh no Richard. I wouldn't do that. She's too precious." Jane said.

"Nonsense, its just a car. Life is precious, this is just a hunk of metal that can easily be replaced."

"Yeah, a hunk of gorgeous, classic, very expensive metal." Jane responded as they both laughed.

"I know you will take good care of her Jane."

Jane looked over to Richard. "You're not talking about the car now are you." She said

"A great Detective you are." He paused for a moment. "Both Constance and I have not seem Maura or the kids this happy in a very long time. What she went through with Ian was very hard on her not to mention the fact that you had moved on. Or so she thought. It all took its toll on her."

"I wish I knew back then what I know now."

"Oh Jane, don't we all. We can't change the past. We can only live in the present and plan for the future." They stopped at a red light and Jane looked over at him and met his eyes. "And you, you are Maura's future. And we couldn't be happier." The light turned green and Jane proceeded. "Just keep in mind.."

"I know what you're going to say Richard. You don't have to worry because I will never hurt Maura or those kids. Not intentionally. That is a promise I'm prepared to keep until my last breath."

Richard smiled. "I'm glad we understand each other. And for the Record, I didn't have a doubt in my mind."

They pulled up in front of her childhood home. Jane looked straight ahead and tightened her grip on the leather wrapped wheel. She felt oddly close to Richard. Like she could talk to him about things. He was filling the void she felt in her life with her own father gone and she was now starting to see that Richard Isles was becoming a very important man in her life.

"It's really great that both you and Constance have been so supportive of Maura, and the choices she's made."

"We love our daughter and want her to be happy. It was very obvious that she didn't need a man to make her happy."

Jane smiled. "You remind me of my Pop in that regard. He was the one that was always in my corner, su pported me no matter what. My Ma, she was a bit more challenging but my Pop, he managed to flip her."

"Sounds like he was a wonderful man."

Jane cleared her throat as she fought back tears for the second time that day. "Yeah, he was one of a kind. Wish he could have met Maura, he would have loved her. He would have said. 'Janie, treat her good. She's a keeper.' "

Richard smiled. "I'm sure he is very proud of you Jane. And if you ever need a old man to give you some advice about life or my daughter or anything else for that matter, I'll be here."

"Thanks Richard. That means a lot to me."

She glanced in the rear view mirror to see Maura pull up behind her in her SUV.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my crazy family." They smiled as they both got out of the car.

Maura, the kids and Constance all filed out of the Benz and Jane caught the glare she was now getting from her lover.

"What!"

"A little fast there don't you think Detective."

Jane smirked. "Babe, its an Aston Martin."

"I know, just be careful ok. I love you."

The Detective smiled. "I will, I promise." She pecked her girlfriends lips before they headed up the walk way.

"MA! We're here." Jane yelled as she led the group into the house.

Angela came out from the kitchen in her apron. "Hello everyone." She immediately went over to the children first. She had a weak spot for kids. "Abigale, Benjamin it so good to see you again." She gave each one a warm hug which was reciprocated by each of them.

"Ma, you remember Richard, Maura's father."

"Yes of course, it's nice to see you again Richard. Thank you for coming." The older Rizzoli said as she shook his hand.

"We should be thanking you Angela." The man replied.

She turned to a smiling Constance. "Constance, it is so wonderful to see you again after all these years. I think the last time we saw each other was at Maura and Jane's Baby shower." She said as she brought the older woman into a hug.

"Um Ma, why don't we get everyone out of the foyer." Jane interrupted loudly as she shot her mother a dirty look. After hearing what her mother had just said about the baby shower she could see the look of confusion on both Abigale's and Ben's faces.

Maura was right there with her.

"Abs, how about a rematch. The basketball net is waiting for us?" Jane suggested. "Are Frankie and Tommy joining us Ma?" She asked. She was rambling now.

"Uh, yeah. Frankie will be here soon and Tommy will come after he's done work. I was just finishing up in the kitchen. I'm making home made Gnocchi." She smiled.

"Oh wonderful. Perhaps you could teach me. My skills in the kitchen are not very good." Constance said.

"Yeah, Nanna burnt Croissants this morning." Ben's voice rang out.

They laughed. "Well then, come on into the kitchen and I will be happy to teach you." Angela slipped her arm through the older woman's and led her to the kitchen.

"Kids why don't you show Granpa where the yard is and take Jo out to do her business."

"Ok, come on Gramps, wanna play 21 with us." Abby said as she dragged her grandfather through the side door.

The couple was left standing there alone as Jane ran her hand through her hair. "Whew, that was close."

"Yes it was. But you handled it beautifully." Maura slipped her arms around Jane's slender waist. She looked up at the Brunette who was now brushing away a couple of honey blonde waves from the ME's face. "I will remind Angela that the children don't know about you carrying them."

Jane leaned in and captured her lovers lips with a soft sweet kiss. The kiss began to get a little too deep for the location they were currently in. Jane pulled away after she heard her lover moan.

"Ok, we need to stop." She rested her forehead against the shorter woman's.

"How is it that one kiss and I'm putty in your hands." She added.

Maura smiled. "I guess I've put a spell on you."

Jane bit her bottom lip. "You most certainly have babe." She captured the blondes lips once again. "I'll be outside with the kids."

"I'll be in the kitchen laughing at my mother trying to cook."

After another quick peck, a little tap on the ass from Jane, and a wink from Maura the two went in opposite directions.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That's a foul if I ever saw one." Frankie yelled at his sister.

"No way little brother." She bounced the ball under Frankies arm and right to an awaiting Abigale who easily hit the two pointer.

"Nothin but net." the young girl exclaimed as she gave Jane a high five.

"I think we are being hustled Richard."

"I am going to have to agree with you there."

"19 - 12 for us." Jane teased, she looked over to her younger partner. "We got this Abs."

"Yeah we'll see about that sis."

Frankie faked left then passed to Richard who was being blocked by his younger quicker granddaughter who was jumping up and down in front of him. Richard took a few steps right and passed the ball to Frankie who had managed to get away from his sister and easily dunked it for two points.

"Yes..we are not out of it yet." He yelled.

Jane smirked at her little brother. "Ready kiddo?" Abigale gave her an affirmative nod. "Get ready to fly."

Jane dribbled the ball to the outside with Frankie right on her. Abby was being guarded by Richard. Jane raised her elbow into her brother, faked left. "Now Abs." The youngster quickly got away from the older man and collected the bounce pass from Jane. As Jane stepped away from her brother Abby took a few steps and felt strong hands grasp her waist and lift her up as she dunked the ball in the net for the win.

"Yes!" The girl screamed in delight.

Frankie's hand came up just as Jane was lowering Abigale and caught Jane right in the nose. "Ahh, damn." She screeched.

Jane gently placed the young girl down so she wouldn't fall and her hand quickly covered her nose. "Way to go kiddo. You got the winning Basket."

"Are you ok Janie?" Frankie asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Did you see that dunk." Jane tried to get the attention off herself and on Abigale. " Kids got game. Way to go Abs."

Abby smiled as she was being hugged by Jane. "Thanks Jane." She turned to her opponents. "Looks like the girls won this time."

Richard chuckled at his granddaughters tenacity an Frankie rolled his eyes. "You been spending too much time with my sister kid."

"Um Jane, I think you're bleeding." Richard pointed to the brunettes shirt.

"Oh shi...shoot. I guess I am."

"Don't worry Jane, mommy will fix you."

Jane smiled. "Yes she will."

They began to walk back toward the house.

"Yeah, and whatever Maura fixes, Ma's gonna break." Frankie said laughing.

Meanwhile inside Angela was putting on a cooking clinic. Constance was watching in awe as was Maura. They had been joined by Ben some time earlier. He was much more interested in learning how to make Gnocchi than playing Basketball.

"Once you cut them into pieces you take the end of the fork like this, and gently roll it. And tada, a perfect Gnocchi." She smiled.

"Can I try Mrs Rizzoli." The sweet boy asked.

"Sure sweetheart. Come let's get you this stool to stand on."

"Look at our little chef darling." Constance said as Ben rolled his first Gnocchi.

Maura quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture. "Great job Honey."

"I think someone just took over my Job." Angela joked.

They all turned at the sound of Abby's voice.

"Mommy, you need to fix your girlfriend."

"Oh my god. Jane, you're bleeding. What happened?" Maura asked as Jane approached her.

"It was all Frankie's fault." She said winking at Abby who began laughing.

"Hey, it was an accident." Frankie defended.

"What have I told you about roughhousing with your sister." The angry older Italian smacked her son with a tea towel. "And you," she pointed at her daughter. "You should know better."

"Did you have anything to do with this dear?" Constance asked her husband who was accepting a cold beer from Frankie.

"Not a thing." He said as he took a swig.

Maura was wiping Jane's blood with a few tissues as she held her chin up. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"I've had worse." She looked into Maura's eyes. "It's fine Babe, Just pop it back into place."

"It's going to hurt Jane." The blonde warned.

"I can take it."

They all watched and heard Jane yelp as her nose was popped back into place.

"Geez Maur..."

"I told you it would hurt."

"Go clean yourself up Janie. And stop bleeding all over my floor."

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

"I'll come with you. I need to wash my hands." Maura said as she followed Jane out of the kitchen.

Constance looked at her granddaughter. "Did you score a goal darling?"

Abby laughed. "You don't score goals Nanna, you make baskets. And yes, I made lots of baskets. Me and Jane won the game."

"You two got lucky is all." Frankie piped up.

"We'll get 'em next time Richard."

The older man nodded.

"You made baskets and I learned how to make No Key." Ben said smiling as he held the small Gnocchi between his fingers to show everyone.

They all laughed at his pronunciation.

XXXXXXXX

"Maura...stop...you are supposed to be washing your hands." Jane said as she tried to step away from her girlfriends wandering hands.

"I can't help it. You know what your abdominal muscles do to me." The blonde's hands were roaming over Jane's tight abs as she was trying to put a clean shirt on. "And for your information, I've already washed my hands." She was kneeling on Jane's childhood bed as she pulled the brunette closer and began kissing along her collarbone.

"Everyone is downstairs babe." Jane whispered as she tried to swallow back a moan from the feeling of Maura's soft lips on her skin.

"Relax." The blonde said between kisses. "I'm not going to fuck you on your childhood bed Jane." She kissed her way up the brunettes long gorgeous neck. "I just was a little kiss. That's all."

Jane clenched her jaw and growled when she heard her Lover curse. She couldn't explain why, but it turned her on immensely. She grabbed a hand full of blonde locks and gently tugged her girlfriends head back.

"And you know what it does to me to hear you talk like that." She said as their eyes met. She covered the blondes mouth with her own in a feverish kiss. The Italians lips parted as the blonde's tongue went in search for its partner. The only partner it will ever need. A moan escaped both of them as the kiss deepened.

"Did you girls get lost up there." Angela's voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Ma!" Jane yelled back clearly frustrated from being interrupted.

"You wish." Maura teased as she stepped down from the bed. She leaned in again and took Jane's bottom lip between her own and lightly sucked on it. "This isn't over Detective." She said as she walked toward the door.

Jane touched her lips with her hand as she watched the blondes ass as she swayed her hips while walking out of the room.

"I am so fucking lucky." She said out loud.

"Language Jane!"

The brunette was left shaking her head smiling at her girlfriend.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N. Wow, so I've been absent for a while. My apologies. But, I think I'm back on track to finish this story off. I wouldn't leave you all hanging like that. I had an incredible time on the West Coast. The highlight was visiting Paramount Studios and I actually got to sit on Jane's from steps. Got to see The Boston Police Department and just missed Sasha Alexander on the set. It was such a cool experience. Made me love the show even more.**

**Here is the next instalment. Thank you all for the kind words. They are very much appreciated. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 42**

The usually pristine Beacon Hill home was currently in utter chaos. Boxes were piled in the kitchen and foyer. A few in the den and even the garage. The large Mahogany doors were wide open as the movers continued to move Janes things in, well, Tommy and Frankie that is. The chilly December air was quickly filling the house as the guys struggled to carry in Janes lazy boy.

"What are you doing with that old thing?" Jane asked as she stopped her brothers from stepping further into the house.

"Whattyamean..it was on the truck so its coming in." Tommy replied.

"It was at the back of the truck. I told you two the stuff at the back of the truck is going to Ma's. I mean look around, you think Maura's gonna want this hunk of junk in here. It doesn't exactly go with the decor."

The two men looked around the house. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Frankie said as he began to back up.

Jane walked away to place her boxing gloves down in the basement.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you bringing that?" Maura asked after she saw the two men carrying the chair back outside.

"Jane said that this is going to Ma's cause it doesn't go with all your fancy shi...stuff." Tommy corrected after he remembered there were young ears lurking around.

"What, no, that's absurd. Please bring that into the living room." Maura asked politely.

Both men huffed as they struggled to carry the load back in.

"Guys, seriously! Was I speaking another language. Back on the truck." Jane said as she walked back into the foyer.

Both men had finally had enough. They placed the heavy chair down before Frankie spoke "Ok! that's it. You two make up your damn minds." He turned his attention to his brother. "Come on T, it's beer break time." The two men walked away towards the kitchen giving both woman the stink eye.

The couple were left alone staring at the oversized chair. "Jane, did you tell the guys not to bring your chair in?"

"Well, yeah Maur. I mean look at it. It's big...and ugly...and brown. It doesn't go with anything. It would just stick out like a sore thumb."

The blonde closed the distance between them and placed her hands on Jane's hips. "Jane, it's perfect. You want to know why it's perfect?" The ME didn't wait for a reply. "It's perfect because its you, and I want you to fill OUR home with your things. I don't care that it doesn't match anything. All I care about is you and I want you to feel comfortable and at peace. I want you to feel like you want to run home after a long day at work and know that you can sit in your favourite chair."

The brunette smiled down at her adorable girlfriend. "You're amazing you know that." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lovers lips.

"I know, there's a rumour." The blonde joked.

Jane laughed as she brushed Maura's hair away. "I started it." She kissed soft lips again. "You know, you are getting really good at this whole sarcasm thing."

"That's because I have an excellent teacher."

Their lips connected again, this time the kiss lingered. They were interrupted by a loud belching sound from the kitchen followed by giggling.

"And... back to reality." Jane said sarcastically as they parted and entered the kitchen.

"Tommy, seriously. You some kind of animal or something."

" Hey, what makes you think it was me. I'm not the only person in the room you know. "

The couple looked around at the others that were standing in the kitchen then back at a now guilty looking Tommy.

"Ok fine it was me." He said laughing as the others joined in including Maura.

"Can you teach me how to do that Tommy?" Ben asked.

"Sure buddy. So first you..." He caught a glimpse of Jane and the look she was giving him. "Actually, you know what buddy, maybe another time. " He leaned down and whispered to the young boy. "Like when there's no girls around." Ben nodded his understanding.

"So you two love birds decide what you're doing with that old ugly chair." Frankie asked.

"Yes, we have. Please place it in the far corner of the living room." Maura said politely. "That's where it belongs." She smiled over at Jane who was smiling back at her. She slipped her arms around the brunettes waist.

"Alright. Come on T, breaks over." The two Rizzoli's finished their beers and went back to work.

"Sorry Maur, my brother can be a little rough around the edges."

"Don't apologize Jane. I like knowing that they feel comfortable around the kids and I." She pecked her lovers lips. "But I draw the line at passing gas." They both laughed and went back to moving Janes things in.

Later that afternoon found Abigale and Jane in the den sorting through some boxes. The young girl took an interest in some of Jane's sports memorabilia that the Detective had collected over the years. While her treasures mostly centred around Baseball, she also had some Hockey, Football and Basketball items.

"Wow Jane, this is so cool. Is this puck really signed by Bobby Orr?"

Jane smiled at the young girls excitement. "Yeah, met him at a Charity Auction. Nice guy."

"And a Hall of Famer. He's a legend."

"That's right. You know your stuff kiddo" Jane said impressed at Abby's knowledge. The youngster beamed at the compliment.

They unpacked a few more boxes when Jane came across something that was very special to her. She had started to collect baseball cards at a young age and had accumulated quite the collection. She hadn't really looked at them in years and was having a nostalgic moment when Abigale noticed what she was looking at.

" Wow, you have a lot of cards."

Jane looked up from her sitting position. "Yeah, my Pop bought my very first pack of baseball cards when I was 4. Through the years it expanded to hockey and whatever other sport I could find. There are probably over a thousand cards In these albums."

"That's so cool. Mom never bought me anything like that." Abby looked down at her hands with almost a sad expression on her face.

"Well, did you ever ask her to kiddo?"

The young girl shook her head before she spoke. "Nah, she's not really into sports so I never bothered." She looked up into Janes eyes. "You got here at just the right time."

Jane laughed at the youngsters humour. "It's not to late to start Abs." She thought for a moment. "I tell ya what, how bout you start with these." She handed Abby a box full of about 6 albums. Each filled with page after page of cards. Each album separated by sport then placed in Alphabetical order.

"These old cards need a new home, with someone who will really appreciate them and take care of them."

The young girls mouth dropped. "What, I can't take these Jane."

"Yes you can. I want you to have them Abs. Think of it like this, I'm just passing them down to the next generation."

A huge smile adorned Abigale's face as she took the offered box. "Are you sure you won't be sad giving them away."

Jane smiled. "Nah, I know they are in the best possible hands."

The young girl gently placed the box on the ground as Jane looked at her a little confused. That was until the Detective felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She melted into the offered embrace as she held the little girl.

"Thank you Jane. I promise I will take good care of them...all one thousand of them."

Jane chuckled then kissed the top of Abby's head. .."You're welcome kiddo."

This was what her girlfriend saw as she walked into the Study. She leaned against the door jam and watched the two most important woman in her life sharing a moment. She couldn't help but get teary eyed over what she saw. The blonde composed herself before she cleared her throat.

"What are you two up to." She asked entering the room.

The pair broke apart before Abby excitedly explained what she got from Jane. The couple looked on and smiled at the young girls enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna go bring these up to my room. I know just where they're gonna go too." She picked up the box and was off.

Maura walked towards her girlfriend. "Did you just give away your prized card collection?"

"Yup." She placed her arms around the smaller woman. "They are in much better hands now."

"But they mean so much to you."

The brunette pulled the blonde in closer. "They do, but I saw the look on Abby's face when she saw them and I knew it was time to pass them down."

Maura stood up on her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss on the brunettes lips.

"I love you." She said before she kissed her lips again.

"Mmmm, I love you too. Does this get me extra brownie points." Jane spoke while their lips were still connected.

The blonde nodded. "Mmmhmm, lots of extra points." Maura deepened the kiss, her hands tightening around a slender waist. Janes hands found their home into perfect blonde waves as she slipped her tongue in her lovers mouth.

The kiss ended leaving both women breathless. Jane pressed her forehead against her girlfriends. "Wow, wonder how many points I'll get when I give Ben my porn collection."

Maura gasped. "Jane! You do not have a porn collection. Do you?" She asked uncertain.

Jane laughed at her adorable girlfriend. "Of course not babe. I was kidding."

The blonde sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." She softly kissed her lips one last time before pulling away. "Come on, your mother is here with lunch." Maura interlaced their fingers and led Jane out of the room.

"Hey Maur, you got a DVD player in the bedroom." Jane chuckled as the blonde gave her a look.

"Yes, I do." The ME winked at her lover as she continued into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aunty Wane, can you sew me the sesersize woom again. I wanna see the big ball."

Tj tugged on his Aunts hand as he tried to get her attention.

Jane smiled down at the toddler. Angela had come over with Tj and food while Lydia was at work. "You wanna see the balance ball again squirt." She crouched down. "Alright, hop on for a ride bud."

The toddler hopped onto Janes's back for a ride down to the basement. He was fascinated with the large room and especially loved the wall to wall mirrors and soft floors that he could easily roll around on.

"Where are you two off to?" Maura asked as the duo walked by.

"Tj want's to see the sesersize room again and the big blue ball."

Maura began to tickle the boy and he started to giggle. "I think you mean the exercise room. Be careful down there ok honey. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok, I will." He gently kicked his heals urging his Aunt to keep moving. "Come on Aunty Wane..let's go." Jane began to walk off when he turned back. " Bye Aunty Mowa." He gave her a toothy grin as they made their way down the set of stairs.

Maura smiled brightly. It was the first time that the young boy had called her that. It felt so good to be welcomed into Jane's family the way she had been. Her and her kids felt like part of the family. It wasn't hard to feel like part of the Rizzoli family, they were all so loving and warm and really loved to spend time together when they could. As much as Jane complained about her mother, deep down, she loved every moment they spent together. It was also very clear to Maura how much Tj loved his Aunt, Uncle and his Grandmother.

The Doctor was brought out of her thoughts by Angela's voice. "He really loves her."

She smiled at the older woman as she approached. "Yes, I can see that. I think it's so sweet. The bond they have is very special."

"From the minute he was born. You know, Jane paced the waiting room until Tommy came out and announced it was a boy. She was the first one to hold him, other than the parents of course, and they have been bonded ever since."

Maura smiled warmly at the older woman.

"I just wish.." Angela paused not sure if she should continue. She felt the blondes hand stroke her arm reassuringly, urging her to continue. "I'm sorry Maura."

Maura knew where the Italian was going with her thoughts. "It's ok Angela. I understand."

"Do you think it's too late?" She asked, hopeful.

"Well physically, no. I don't believe that it is too late for Jane. It can be a bit more risky but it's definitely possible."

Angela's eyes lit up. "Really? You really think that it could happen."

"Although we haven't discussed anything with regards to that. I believe that it is a topic that can be explored."

Angela beamed. " If you can knock up my Janie again, you will be my hero." She brought a surprised Maura in for a hug. "She loves you so much Maura, and I know she would make an amazing mother."

Maura smiled in return. "Yes, she definitely would. I see the way she is with the twins, she treats them as if they were her own flesh and blood."

Angela looked around to make sure the two of them were alone. "Well she did have 9 months with them." Angela said.

Maura smiled at the memory. "Yeah, and she looked really good pregnant, she glowed." The blonde lost herself in that thought. She remembers very well how Jane looked when she was pregnant. Her glowing olive skin, shiny gorgeous hair and her breasts got pretty big. She remembered the feeling of touching her baby bump and thinking back on how sexy Jane looked. A heat started to rise in her, her skin became flushed.

"Maura, hello Maura. You ok?" The blonde was snapped from her memory. "You had this funny far off look in your eyes."

"Sorry Angela, guess my memories were just getting the best of me." She smiled sheepishly.

Angela looked at the flustered blonde and smirked at her. She was born in the day, but not yesterday. She knew exactly where the ME's mind went. " Mmmhmmm. You always did have the hots for my daughter didn't you."

Maura's cheeks now a deeper shade of red. "I always thought she was very attractive. Stunning actually. That has not changed Angela."

"You two are so frickin adorable." She hugged the Doctor again. "I want a wedding and more grand babies. Make it happen." The older woman said as she walked away.

"I'll try my best." Maura said chuckling. The fact was, there is nothing that she wanted more than to marry Jane. The possibility of having another baby with her had Maura's mind swimming. That was something that they would need to discuss. The sooner the better, neither one of them was getting any younger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun had long set and the house had turned quiet. All of Jane's furniture was now in place with the remainder being sent over to her mothers house. There were still many boxes that had yet to be unpacked but the couple would get to that in due time. Angela had suggested that the twins spend the night at her place for a sleepover with a very excited Tj. The young boy was bursting with excitement at having his two friends sleep over at his Nonna's house. Even Jo Friday had been invited. They were looking forward to baking cookies for the upcoming Christmas holiday, one that they would surely be spending together.

The blonde beauty was currently standing at the kitchen sink as she was rinsing off some fresh fruit. They had enjoyed a quick light meal at had taken turns washing up from the long exhausting day. Maura was lost in thought when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a pair of soft lips on her exposed neck.

"I like it when you wear your hair up, it's easier for me to kiss my favourite spot." The Italians husky voice was low and sultry.

"I thought my ass was your favourite spot."

Jane paused. "Hmm, you're right. It is my favourite spot. Maybe I should kiss that too." The detective pressed her body into her girlfriends.

A smile crept on the blondes face as she spun around and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "You can definitely do that later." She leaned in and pressed her lips to her lovers awaiting ones. It was slow and passionate, and spoke volumes of how the couple felt about each other.

They rested their foreheads together in an effort to catch their breath as the kiss had quickly turned heated.

"So where were you just now? You looked like you were a million miles away. What's going on in that giant brain of yours?" Jane asked concerned.

"I was just thinking, of the future and what it will bring us." It wasn't a lie, the blonde had been thinking of the conversation she had had earlier that day with Angela. Was there a possibility that she and Jane could have a child together? Could they add to their family? It was something that the blonde wanted to talk to her partner about however she didn't feel like this was the best time for it.

"As long as the future includes you and I and the twins, then it will be perfect." She smiled and brought her lips to her lovers, resuming their passion filled kiss from moments earlier. "Now, Doctor Isles, I believe we have a house to bless." The brunette said as she reached under her girlfriends ass and picked her up.

Maura shrieked as she was lifted and wrapped her toned legs around Janes waist. She felt her girlfriends eager lips on her neck as she held on tight. "Where are we going?" The blonde asked.

"The Study." Jane began to nibble on the ME's ear. "I want to take you on the desk, and in the chair...and on the floor."

A shiver ran up Maura's spine. She wasn't sure if it what the meaning of the words or Janes hot breath on her ear. She could feel a welcomed wetness begin to form between her legs. She loved it when Jane took control like this. To be wanted the way Jane showed that she wanted her, turned the blonde on immensely.

She felt her bottom being placed on the hard surface and quickly found the brunettes lips. Long legs still wrapped around her lover, crossed in an effort to bring Jane closer still.

A moan escaped the smaller woman. "Off, take this off. I need to feel you." She ordered as she began to lift the hem of Jane's tank top up. The brunette was quick to assist her in lifting the intruding piece of clothing over her head. Thankfully for the blonde, Jane wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands immediately cupped the smaller breasts and massaged them the way she knew her lover liked. With her hands on Maura's thighs, Jane revelled in the feeling. Maura slowly ran her hands down the Detectives tight abs, feeling the definition under her fingertips. Another huge turn on for the petite woman. "I love your abs, they are so fucking sexy." Maura said as she bit her bottom lip.

Jane growled as she lowered her upper body on her lover. Her hands resting on the desk on either side if the blondes head. She began to grind her hips down into her lovers centre creating an excruciatingly slow rhythm. "Do you know what it does to me to hear you talk like that." It was a rhetorical question as the brunette roughly pressed her lips against her girlfriends. Hunger taking over as she nipped and sucked on the luscious lips.

She slowly lifted the blondes tank to to rest above her lace clad breasts. Biting down on each one through the Lacey fabric. Pulling on the unwanted offending barrier causing full breasts to spill out. Smirking at what was hers, the brunette took her time and took each breast into her mouth. Swirling her velvety tongue around each erect nipple as the blonde writhed beneath her. She could feel her lovers hands deep into her mane pulling her even closer.

"Oh Jane, that feels so good." She said breathlessly.

"I know how much you like it when I play with your nipples." The only response she received was the sound of the ME moaning.

The brunette reached behind the blondes back and undid her bra tossing it aside. Next was the tank top that was preventing her from tasting a long tantalizing neck. She licked all the way up her lovers throat, across her jaw line to her ear lobe. Sucking it lightly before whispering in her ear. "I love the way your skin tastes." She outlined the shell of the trembling woman's ear with the tip of her tongue. "The way it feels under my tongue." She dragged her lips over to her lovers lips before taking them into her mouth with purpose. Her tongue seeking entry and the blonde wiling and waiting to give it.

"Jane, I need you." Maura said breathlessly.

"Tell me what you need baby." Jane husked between kisses.

"I need you to fuck me on this desk."

The aroused Detective growled once again at her lovers use of the English language. She stood up and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the blondes pants and swept them and her thong off in one fell swoop. After briefly admiring the now naked body below her, she lowered her own pants and they soon joined the Doctors on the ground.

Climbing up onto the desk, the brunette straddled her lovers thigh and lowered herself on top of her. Their breasts firmly pressed together as their lips connected.

The blonde moaned at the feeling of Janes arousal pressed against her thigh. Her hands roaming up and down a toned back. She gasped when she felt her lovers knee pressed hard against her core. Hungrily nipping at each other, the brunette brought her hand down and finally felt the blonde. Jane smirked at the feeling of her fingers sliding over her smooth skin. She knew Maura had recently had a Brazilian and she loved the way her lover felt.

Jane bit on Maura's lower lip while her middle finger passed through another set of lips and into liquid heat. The brunette moaned at the feeling of wetness slipping through her fingers, her senses in overdrive. She felt a sense of pride knowing she could produce this from her lover. That she could evoke such desire and arousal in the woman she loved. Slipping her finger deeper, passing over a throbbing clit to the drenched opening. "Spread your legs." She whispered as she slowly circled it before dipping in. "You're so wet."

"Mmmm, Jane...baby please." The blonde was begging for her lover to penetrate her.

Jane smirked before she slipped her finger in a little deeper. Setting a slow rhythm, in and out. Slipping further inside with each slow thrust. The blonde began panting at the feeling of Jane adding another finger and being filled by her girlfriend. The brunette picked up the pace and watched as her lover breasts bounced from the movement. She was certain that there wasn't anything sexier than that. Feeling and hearing Maura's orgasm fast approaching, she knew what would drive her over the edge instantly. After a quick kiss, the brunette slithered down the toned body and latched her lips around the blondes hard clit. Taking it fully into her mouth as she pumped in and out harder. Just as she thought, the climax was almost instant. The ME tumbled over the edge mumbling profanities mixed with her lovers name. Jane slowed down the pace helping Maura come back down from her sex high.

"Fuck, that was amazing Jane."

"Yeah! Glad you enjoyed that cause we have many more rooms to bless." She leaned in and placed a slow soft kiss on her lover lips.

Maura held Jane close to her body. "I'm up for that Detective. You're just going to have to give me a minute."

"I can do that." She settled between her lovers spread legs. Their cores pressed together. "Just gonna keep you warm." She said as she began to slowly grind her hips down and in a circular motion.

The blondes moan was swallowed by an eager brunettes lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The couple had awoken the next morning feeling stiff and sore. They had blessed a few more rooms in the house before they retired to the bedroom and drifted off into a sex induced coma. After a shared hot shower where they each took the time massaging the others sore muscles, they began another day of unpacking and organizing Janes things. The morning and afternoon had passed quickly and as promised Angela had dropped off the kids along with some home made Lasagne.

It had begun to snow outside as the December air felt extra chilly. The brunette flicked the switch and turned on the gas fireplace as the rest of them set the table for dinner. Abigale and Ben recounted all that went on in the Rizzoli house and Abby was super excited to share that she had slept in Janes old bed while Ben was equally excited to get Frankie's old room.

Ben was more excited about all the cookies they made than anything else. Some shaped like Christmas trees and some like snowflakes. There were even a few snowmen in the mix. They had coloured them in the traditional holiday colours and used special sprinkles on a few.

"So how come I don't see any cookies anywhere." Jane asked surprised that her mother hadn't brought any over.

"Because I know you Janie, those cookies would make it to see Christmas morning."

The kids laughed at Angela's response.

"Hey, did you make them to look at or to eat." She responded as she forked some food into her mouth.

"Well of course to eat, but not in one sitting."

Even Maura couldn't help but chuckle at Janes eating habits. "She has a point Jane, I've seen you with a box of Chips Ahoy . It isn't pretty." Maura said teasingly.

Jane watched on in mock horror. "I can't believe my family thinks so little of me that I cannot be trusted with some holiday cookies." She pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"Awe, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings Jane." Maura reached over and kissed the brunettes cheek causing her to smile.

"They were really good Jane. Best I ever had." Abby dug into the sulking Detective.

"Don't be such a baby Jane, I will bring some into work tomorrow and leave them on your desk."

The brunettes dimples showed as she winked at the amused kids sitting across from her. "Thanks Ma, you're the best."

"Don't get too excited, you're only getting a few. The rest are for the holidays."

"I can live with that." The brunette said as she cleaned her plate.

They all watched as she tore off a piece of bread and scooped the remaining sauce off her plate making it look like it was never used. When she was satisfied she looked up at 4 sets of eyes watching her. She chewed slowly and swallowed before she spoke.

"What! I was hungry...desert anyone?" They all laughed and continued on with their meal.

The night went on and they watched a movie together before the twins were ushered upstairs to get washed up before bed. The couple remained on the couch cuddled close together with the lights and television off. The only light coming from the still lit fireplace.

The blonde settled in closer to her girlfriend. "I'm really happy you're here Jane."

Jane smiled before tightening her hold on the smaller woman. "So am I baby." She planted a kiss on the top of her head.

After a few more quiet moments, the couple locked up the house for the night and made their way upstairs. They both checked in on the kids before retiring to their own room for the night. It was going to be a busy week ahead for both of them. They met once again in the centre of their bed. Maura nestled into Janes side, her arm draped across a toned stomach with a sliver of skin peeking between the brunettes tank top and pyjama bottoms. It wasn't long before the couple was sound asleep. Their bodies and minds giving into the fatigue from the busy weekend. Feeling comfort in each other in their safe place together.

Down the hall was a much different story. Abby was slowly walking towards her brothers room, careful not to step on the creaky floorboards. Entering Ben's room, she shook her head as she approached his bed. She thought 'How can he be asleep already.' It took Abby much long to surrender to the night.

With a gentle shake, she whispered to wake her sleeping brother. "Ben, wake up." Failing to get a response she nudged him a little harder. "Benji, wake up."

The boy stirred. "Don't call me that, I'm not a dog." He said groggily as he turned to face his sister.

"Whatever. I have to show you something."

The boy sat up rubbing his eyes as he moved over to make room for his sister. "What is it?"

"Here, look."

Ben looked down at the picture that his sister was holding. His brows creased in confusion. "Whoa, is that Jane.?...and Mom?" He looked at his sister. "Where did you find this?"

"In the back of one of the baseball card albums Jane gave me."

The pair looked back down confused.

"Why is mom standing next to Jane with her hand on her Belly." The boy asked confused.

Abby shook her head for the second time that night. "For someone as smart as you, you sure are dumb sometimes." The young girl brought the picture closer. "Look, see how big Janes belly is, that means she was pregnant."

It finally hit the young boy. His eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa, Jane has kids! How come we never met them?"

Abby elbowed her brother. "Because we are them you Dufass. Jane was our surrogate. That's us in there."

The two looked at the picture once again and tried to let it all sink in. "How can you be so sure. She might have had her own kids." He tried to rationalize.

Without responding Abby flipped the picture and let her brother read what was on the back.

"Ready to pop at Maura's baby shower. She is so excited to meet her little Prince and Princess."

"Holy shit." Ben said out loud.

They both sat there for a few moments just staring. Trying to make sense of what this all meant. Abby had the last word.

"By the way Prince, you owe the swear jar a dollar." Abby said still looking down at the picture.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Hi everyone. Just wanted to thank you for all for the continued support. Although the updates have slowed down, I can assure you that I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished. That is a promise. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Ch 43. **

Abby soon made her way back to her room and tucked the picture away in a safe place. Sleep eventually came for both of the Isles children. Not before tossing and turning at this new revelation. Jane was their surrogate mother. Jane carried them for nine months. The question they both were asking themselves now was, if Jane was such a big part of how they got here, then where has she been all this time? Why wasn't she a part of their lives until just a few months ago? These were question that they both needed answers to.

It was coming into the homestretch before the Christmas break. The prestigious homes in Beacon Hill were covered in a light dusting of snow making for the perfect winter wonderland postcard.

Maura was down in the kitchen finishing up breakfast while Jeffrey prepared the children's lunches.

"So is Jane all moved in?" Jeffrey asked.

"Yes, although not completely unpacked but the majority is done. There are a few boxes in the study that she will need to go through."

"Wow, you must have worked your little butts off."

Maura smiled to herself as she poured the milk into a glass. Boy, did they ever work their butts off. Only the work she was currently remembering had nothing to do with unpacking. A heat rose to her cheeks before she hears the deep voice bring her back.

"Maura, um I think that's enough." Jeffrey said, an urgency in his voice.

Confused, the blonde looked down at the glass that was just about to overflow. "Oh shit." She lifted the jug just in time to prevent any spillage.

"That good huh?" Jeffrey said laughing. He had a feeling he knew what the blonde was daydreaming about.

A blush rose in Maura's cheeks at being caught. "I suggest being very careful from now on Jeffrey. You may want to knock before entering the house." Maura warned playfully.

Jeffrey laughed. "Way ahead of you boss."

A few moments later a sleepy set of pre teens walked into the kitchen. Both yawning as they sat on the stools in front of their mother. Maura had to chuckle at her children. They looked so adorable when they were half asleep.

"Morning you two." She said as she finished off their breakfast and placed a dish in front of each of them. "Were you two up late again? Do I have to take those iPods away from you." She warned.

"We weren't playing on our iPodd." Abby said for the both of them. "I swear." She added after getting a look from her mother.

"Then why are you two so tired this morning?" She asked.

"We had a hard time falling asleep." The young girl spoke again.

The blonde looked over at her son who had chosen to remain quiet. "Benjamin, is that true?"

The young boy nodded as he continued to look down at his plate. Maura found her sons behaviour odd. He was usually a happy chatter box in the morning. The ME walked around the island and wrapped her arm around her son.

"Is something wrong honey?" She asked concerned.

Ben looked up and met his mothers eyes. "Just tired mommy. Guess it's from moving all of Jane's things in." He smiled weakly at his mother.

Maura searched her sons eyes for a moment. She wasn't convinced but decided to let it go for now. They had had a very busy weekend, she herself was feeling fatigued.

She leaned in and kissed the top of his head. "Christmas break is almost here. Then we can have a relaxing vacation together."

"Are we going somewhere?" Abby asked just before biting into her waffle.

"Good morning everyone!" Jane said as she walked into the kitchen.

She walked towards the kids and kissed the top of both their heads before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. Making her way around the island to pour herself a cup of coffee, she noticed Jeffrey standing there smiling. "You don't get one." She said jokingly.

"Uh, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly my type." He laughed. "Ok kiddies, meet me in the car in 10 minutes." He said as he began to walk out and back to his loft to grab his keys.

"Hey, I can take them Jeffrey." Jane said as she looked over at the twins. "What do you say you two, wanna go for ride in the cruiser?"

With a little glint in their eyes they both nodded.

"Ok, I will see you guys after school then. Pick you up at the usual time." Jeffrey said as he walked out.

Maura walked around to Jane as she stood eating her waffle. "I'm going to go finish getting ready. I will see you at work."u She leaned in and kissed Jane's lips. Like this was a normal routine and they had been doing it a lifetime.

After another quick peck on each of her children's cheeks, and wishes for a good day, the blonde headed back up to her room.

Jane couldn't help but watch her girlfriends retreating form and admiring her backside. Thankfully the kids hadn't noticed. She brought the waffle up to her mouth for another bite when she noticed the kids staring at her. The detective furrowed her brows at the looks she was getting from the pair. She followed their line of sight.

"Did I spill something on myself?" She asked as she looked down at her abdomen. She popped the rest of her breakfast in her mouth and grabbed a napkin brushing herself off. Flattening her light blue shirt against her stomach trying to see the stain. Any stain. But, there was nothing, and yet the kids were still staring at her midsection.

"Is it one of those invisible stains?" She joked.

The kids snapped out of their thoughts. "Oh, sorry. Was just looking at your badge." Abby lied. "It's really cool."

Jane smiled proud. "Thanks." Was all she said. She couldn't help but think that the two of them were acting a little strange. "You guys ready to go?" She asked as she grabbed her travel mug.

The kids nodded and jumped down from their stools.

A few moments later found the Isles duo sitting in the back of Janes unmarked. As Jane pulled out of the driveway for the short drive to school, she could see the silent conversation the two were having in the back seat. Lightly elbowing each other as if there was some sort of secret between them.

"You two alright back there?" She asked

"Mmmhmmm" Abby hummed.

Barely a minute past before Benjamin finally spoke. "Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure bud. What's up?"

Abigale silently pleaded with her brother not to say anything about what they had discovered the previous night.

"Did you always want to be a cop?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Like when you were our age, did you know then?" The boy asked.

"Nah, when I was your age all I cared about was baseball. I guess it wasn't until my senior year that I really knew."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I knew I wanted to help people, and I was always watching over my brothers, protecting them from the bullies." She smiled at the memories. "I loved watching those murder mystery kinda shows, and I'd almost always guess who the killer was."

She turned into the parking lot and pulled into a vacant spot. Turning in her seat to face the youngsters, she continued. "But sometimes, it's not so much what you know you want to do. Sometime it's what you know you don't want to do. I knew I couldn't sit in an office somewhere, that's not me. I worked for my Pop's plumbing company for a while, but I knew that wasn't were my heart was. So I got my degree in criminal justice and then enrolled into the Police Academy. Once I really knew what I wanted, I stayed focused and went for it. Nothing else mattered."

She smiled at the pair. "Does that answer your question bud?"

Ben looked over at his sister and then back to Jane. "Yeah. Thanks for the ride Jane."

He grabbed his backpack and exited the car leaving Jane and Abby.

"He ok?" Jane asked the young girl.

"Yeah, he's fine. Big test today." She lied again. She definitely didn't take after her mother in that sense. Abby had no trouble telling a little white lie. "See ya later Jane. Thanks for the ride."

"You bet kiddo." Jane smiled as Abigale shut the car door. After a quick wave over her shoulder, the young girl disappeared in the yard after her brother.

Jane shook her head as she reversed out of her spot and made her way to the precinct.

Abby caught up with her brother. "What was all that about Ben?"

"Just curious that's all." They took a few more steps before he spoke again. "We know one thing for sure. " he said.

"What."

"We didn't matter. We weren't as important to Jane as being a cop. That's why she was never around." He slumped his shoulders and left his sister standing there.

XXXXXXXXXX

The tall detective sauntered down to the morgue later that day in search of her girlfriend. She entered the ME's office and found her sitting at her desk concentrating on her laptop.

"Shoe shopping again babe." She said as she walked around the desk.

Startled, the blonde abruptly closed the lid of her laptop. "Jane, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you slammed the lid down." She said with an eyebrow raised. She handed her girlfriend her Latte in exchange for a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're up to something ." She said as she sat on the edge of Maura's desk.

"Yes, I am. But please don't ask me what it is Jane. You know I can't lie and I want to surprise you." She pleaded.

Jane smiled at how adorable her lover looked right now. "Ok, I promise I won't ask you anything." She leaned in for another kiss. "But you know, I don't need anything babe. All I need is you."

Smiling, showing off her left dimple the blonde replied. "That's very sweet Jane, but this isn't just for you. It's for all of us."

Intrigued the brunette leaned in and tried to seduce the surprise out of her girlfriend. She began to lay soft kisses to the blondes neck and up to her ear. "Can't you just give me a little hint baby." She breathed into shivering blondes ear. Smiling she took a perfect lobe into her mouth.

With a slight moan the ME stood her ground. "Nice try Detective, but my lips are sealed. For now."

Looking into her girlfriends eyes she saw that this was important to her. She smiled appreciatively while tucking a stray curl behind her lovers ear. "Ok, I won't pressure you. I can see this is important to you."

"Thank you Jane. I will let you in on it as soon as things are finalized. I promise." She pecked her girlfriends lips one last time. "How did you make out this morning with dropping the kids off?"

Jane took a sip from her cup. "Great, Ben was asking me all kinds of questions about when I knew I wanted to be a cop. I have to say, the two of them were acting a bit off though."

"Really, I had that same feeling this morning. Ben said it was because he was tired but I'm not so sure now. I will talk to him about it later."

"Ok, guess I should get back to work. Frost and I are going to follow up on a lead from a cold case. I'll see you at home later." The detective said as she was about to leave. She quickly popped her head back in. "Home, I love the sound of that." She showed off her dimples as she smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

"Me too baby. Oh, and don't forget, dinner tomorrow night. We have reservations at 7." The blonde replied before the Detective was out of sight.

"Got it." She heard her girlfriends raspy voice once she has disappeared.

The blonde opened the lid to her lap top back up and proceeded with her arrangements. After. Clicking the sent tab, she smiled as she leaned back in her chair. She was proud of herself for not giving in to the sexy detectives charms. It was a challenge most of the time, but she really wanted to surprise her family with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The cold grey skies had turned dark by the time the ME had arrived home later that evening. Removing her boots she entered the kitchen to find Jeffery putting the finishing touches on dinner. Abigale was sprawled out on the couch watching the Disney Chanel and Ben was nowhere in sight.

"How are things going." She asked as she inhaled the aroma of a home cooked meal. "Smells delicious."

"Straciatella Soup. Thought it would be nice on a gloomy night like tonight. There's garlic croutons in the oven."

"Sounds lovely Jeffrey. Will you be joining us?"

"Not tonight, I have to meet Sebastian. We need to finish our holiday shopping. If you don't need anything else then I will leave you to it."

"We'll be fine. Have fun shopping. Please say hello to Sebastian for me and tell him we would love to see him for the holidays."

"I will, he adores you and the kids. I landed myself a good man." He smiled as he placed the tea towel on the counter. "See you in the morning. Enjoy your dinner. Goodnight."

Maura turned off the stove and went into the living room. "Hi honey, how was your day." She sat next to the young girl.

"Good." The girl replied.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yup."

"Where is your brother?"

"Room."

Maura smirked at her daughter as she rose from the couch. "So happy you're making such good use of the English language honey. Excellent use of your vocabulary." She teased.

"Thanks." The girl smiled.

The Blonde began to make her way up to check on her son. "Wash up for dinner please."

"Kay."

Maura walked up to her sons room and lightly tapped on the door. She had taught the kids from a young age to always knock and liked to show them the same respect. When there was no answer she entered the room. What she saw warmed her heart. Her son was fast asleep with a opened book by his side. Maybe he was telling the truth that morning. Maybe he was just tired. The blonde closed the book up and sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through her sons fine brown hair thinking to herself that he needs a haircut soon. She was brought out of her thoughts when he began to stir.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you feeling ok?" She asked concerned as she placed her hand on his forehead to check if he was warm.

"Hi Mommy. Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I fell asleep while I was reading."

"It's ok honey. Dinner is ready. You want to get washed up and come and join us."

He looked up at his mother. "Mommy, is it ok if I skip dinner tonight. I had a snack when I got home from school and I'm not very hungry. I just want to sleep."

Maura looked at the boy concerned. This wasn't like her son but she knew she needed to give him time to come to her and not force things. "Ok honey. Change into your jammie's and go back to sleep. I will come and check on you later. " She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Ben, when you are ready to talk about whatever is bothering you, I will be here."

"Thanks Mommy."

The blonde smiled as she closed her sons bedroom door, worry etched in her eyes. She entered her bedroom and quickly got changed into something more comfortable before heading back downstairs.

The large mahogany door opened just as the blonde was on the last step. She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend walking into the house. A few white fluffy snowflakes still in her hair, and her jacket done up fully to prevent the cold from smacking her skin. The brunette looked up and met her lovers eyes.

"Hey babe." She said with a smile as she began to unbutton her wool jacket.

"Hi, I can see that it's started to snow out there."

Jane hung up her jacket in the nearby closet and removed her boots. She stepped further into the house and into Maura's awaiting arms.

"Either that or I have a severe dandruff problem." She joked as she shook her wild mane.

The blonde wasted little time and leaned in to capture her girlfriends lips. It was a slow, welcome home, I've had a long day kinda kiss. Jane felt it instantly.

"You ok?" She asked as she pulled away.

The blonde smiled at how well the Detective knew her, even with just a simple kiss. "I'm ok. Thank you for asking."

Jane showed off her dimples before placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"Dinner is ready. Did you want to shower first or have dinner?"

"Food first. I'm starved." The brunette said as she let herself be led into the kitchen by her lover.

"Abigale, I asked you to wash up for dinner."

"Ok, ok I'm going." The young girl got off the couch and went into the powder room to wash her hands.

Jane sniffed as she walked closer to the stove. "Is that what I think it is." Her eyes widened. "Homemade Straciatella soup."

"Yes ma'am. Jeffrey made a big pot for us."

"I love that man." Jane smiled over at Maura as she lifted the lid to the pot. "I haven't had this in...forever. My Nonna use to make this for us. It was a childhood favourite."

"I'm glad it's bringing back some nice memories. There are some garlic croutons in the oven."

They quietly set the table for dinner when Jane suddenly noticed something. "Maur, we're missing a plate." She said.

"No, Benjamin is not eating. He was really tired and fell asleep on his bed. He asked to skip dinner."

Jane thought back to the morning and his odd behaviour. "Is he ok Maur?"

"Yes, he's just a little extra tired from the busy weekend we all had. " she hoped that was the case.

Jane continued with her task when a hungry Abigale walked in the room. "I'm starved." She said as she sat down in her normal spot at the table.

"How was school kiddo?" Jane asked.

Abigale replied without looking up from her soup bowl. "Good."

Jane nodded, was she missing something here. She brushed it off spooning some of the hot soup into her mouth.

"Mmmm, just how I remember it." She smiled as she thought back to her childhood.

"It's quite good." Maura said out loud. "Do you like it Honey?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah, reminds me of the soup that Maria used to make Benji and I when we were younger." The young girl sighed. "I like Jeffrey and all, but I really miss Maria."

"Who's Maria?" Jane asked

Maura began to speak but was cut off by her daughter. "She was our Nanny. She took care of us when we were babies. She was like another mother to us." The youngster had a bit of a harsher tone to her voice.

"Maybe you can visit with her soon." Jane said.

"She lives in San Fransisco, so I doubt it."

Abby continued to eat her soup while Maura and Jane were left looking at each other, both wondering what was up with the young girl.

They finished their dinner in comfortable silence. Maura had gotten up to place a few dishes in the dishwasher. Jane was left at the table alone with Abby. She took the opportunity to ask the young girl if something was wrong.

"Hey Abs, everything ok with you and Ben? He's not getting bullied at school again is he cause I'll come down there first thi..."

"He's fine Jane. No one is messing with him, or me. They know better or they will have to deal with you." Abby explained.

"Good, cause you know I'd be there in a second." Jane said as she looked into mini Maura's eyes.

"I know."

Abby thought about Jane's words. She would be there in a second. She didn't doubt that Jane would. She had demonstrated in the past few months just how protective she was over her and Ben. She was even protective over her mother, and if she was being honest with herself, she liked it. That's why the thought of Jane just up and disappearing from their lives didn't make sense to her. She needed to find out the truth. But how, how was she going to approach her mother and Jane on the subject. She didn't quite know how, but what she did know was that she wasn't prepared to do it now.

"I'll be up in my room."

"Ok sweetie, I will come and say good night in a little while."

Jane walked over to the counter and placed the used glasses on its surface.

"Something's up Maur." She said quietly.

"I hate to say it Jane, but I have to agree with you." The blonde turned the tap off. "Ben looks sad and Abigale almost looks..."

"Angry. She looks angry and I think it's directed to me." The brunette placed her palms down on the counter and bowed her head." Maybe they weren't ready for this Maur. Maybe me being here is what is bothering them."

She felt a pair of arm slip around her waist. "Don't be silly Jane. They love you and they are very Happy that you're here."

Jane turned to face her beautiful girlfriend. "How can you be so sure."

Maura swept an unruly black curl away from the Italians face. "Because their eyes light up every time they see you." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lovers lips. "We are all entitled to have an off day. There have been a lot of changes recently. They are adjusting as are we." She looked deep into worried brown eyes. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

Jane placed her hands on her lovers hips. "I won't ever get in the way of your relationship with them. They need to come first."

Maura smiled at her girlfriend. "See, that's why I love you so much. Always putting others before yourself. You are incredible Jane Rizzoli."

Jane leaned forward and touched the tip of Maura's nose with her own. "If I'm incredible, it's because of you. You make me want to be a better person."

The blonde leaned forward and captured her lovers lips with her own. Slowly pressing her lips with just enough pressure. Pulling away and biting a now swollen lower lip as she did.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." The brunette have her girlfriend another quick peck. "I'm going to go hop in the shower."

"Ok, I will finish up here and then meet you upstairs after I check on the kids."

They reluctantly parted after another series of short kisses and went on with their tasks.

After locking up the house and checking on a few emails, Maura made her way upstairs. She peaked in on Ben and saw that he was still fast asleep. She quietly closed the door and headed to her daughters room next.

She heard her daughters sweet voice telling her to come in after lightly tapping on the door.

"You ready for bed sweetheart." The blonde asked as she made her was over to the young girls bed.

"Yeah, was just saying goodnight to Sam. Where's Turks and Chaos?" She asked.

Maura chuckled. "If you mean Turks and Caicos, then it's an Island in the Atlantic Ocean. Way over near the Bahamas. Why do you ask."

"Sam's family is spending the Christmas break there. The whole family is going."

"That's nice, I'm sure Samantha will have a great Christmas."

Abby placed her iPod on the nightstand and turned on her side making room for her mother to get more comfortable.

"Would that be something you would like to do? Have a family Vacation somewhere?"

Abby thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess." She stayed silent for a moment. "Could Grandma and Gramps come too?"

"I think they would love to spend time with you and Ben." Maura smiled at her daughter who was twirling a long honey blonde lock of hair around her small finger. Something she used to do when she was younger. In fact, Maura was having a hard time remembering the last time Abigale had done that.

"And Jane?"

"Yes, and Jane too." She held her breath after asking the next question. "Is that ok...if Jane is there too."

"Yeah, it's ok. Long as she promises not to leave us again."

Maura smiled. "Jane is not going anywhere sweetheart." She brought her daughter in for a hug. "Wait, what do you mean 'again'.?"

"I just mean.." Abby was stammering for a response. "...like Maria left. You know, she was with us for so long and then she just left." The youngster recovered quickly.

"Maria didn't leave us honey, we left her. She just decided to stay in San Fransisco. She made a life for herself there. I couldn't ask her to leave that behind when she had just found happiness. It wouldn't have been fair to her." The blonde tried to explain.

"I guess. Can I go to sleep now Mom, I'm tired."

"Of course sweetheart."

Maura gave her daughter another hug then tucker her in under the warm blanket. "Sleep well my love." She learned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too mommy."

"Abby, do you happen to know what is bothering Benjamin?"

"Nope?" The youngster wasn't going give up her twin like that.

Maura nodded knowingly then shut the main light off walked out the door. Leaving it just a crack open, just the way Abby liked it. She would eventually find out what was going on.

When she entered the Master bedroom, Jane was already dressed in her shorts and tank top. Her hair looking even darker as it was still damp from her shower. The big waves falling around her high cheek bones and strong jawline had Maura licking her lips.

The brunette looked up and noticed how her girlfriend was looking at her.

"See something you like Doctor Isles."

"I most certainly do Detective." She walked over and placed her arms around the brunettes neck. Pulling her down, she captured her lips in a slow kiss. "Everything." She whispered as she bit Jane's lower lip.

The brunette moaned as she brought her lover closer. "Kids ok?"

"Ben is sound asleep and Abby is almost there."

"Did you find out what was bothering them?"

"I'm not totally sure but I intend to find out."

She leaned in and kissed Jane again. "I'm going to hop in the shower before bed."

"Ok, I'm going to go lock up."

"Oh, I already did." The ME assured the brunette.

Jane gave her girlfriend a questionable look. "Babe, you know it's a habit for me."

"I know, I know. Go ahead and check for yourself. Meet you in bed."

Jane smiled and showed off her dimples before she left the room. She headed downstairs and checked all the locks. After she was sure that the house was secure, she went into the kitchen and popped open a cold beer and headed for the study where she turned on her laptop. She answered a few emails and surfed the latest sports news while she finished her beer.

Once she was finished she headed upstairs and peaked in on Abby who was sleeping soundly. She quietly stepped down the hall and peaked in on Ben next. After taking a step into the young boys room she noticed he had an open book on the bed beside him.

"Geez. This kid always has a book in his hands. Just like his mother." She smiled as she picked up the book. Turning it over to read the cover, she noticed something fall out and land on the ground.

Maura was waiting patiently for her girlfriend in bed. She had taken her shower and applied lotion to her exposed legs when Jane walked in the room. Smiling, she held out her hand motioning for her lover to join her.

Jane approached the bed. "Uh Maur, I think I know what bothering the kids."

Maura furrowed her brows in confusion. The brunette handed her girlfriend the photo that had fallen out of Ben's book.

The blonde gasped when she saw the image of a very pregnant Jane standing next to her all those years ago at her baby shower.

"Oh my god Jane, they know."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N. Thank you all for your continued support. You guys are amazing, 500 reviews. Wow. This one was a tough one. Hope I did it justice and hope you all enjoy it. Would love to hear your thoughts. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 44**

Jane watched as Maura paced the room wearing out the bamboo floor boards beneath her feet. Panic stricken, the blonde began to mumble to herself. If the situation wasn't so serious, Jane would have chuckled at how adorable her girlfriend was when in this state.

"I should have listened to you. We should have told them the truth a long time ago. Why didn't I listen to you. I didn't want them to find out this way." She came to an abrupt stop and turned to the brunette. "How, how did the get this picture? Where did it come from?" The blonde looked down to the picture she was holding in her hand.

"They must have found it in my things during the move. I'm not exactly sure. Maura, you need to stay calm baby. We will figure this out ok." Jane stepped closer to her lover and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Maura instantly melted at the feeling of Janes strong protective arms around her. Somehow, she believed everything would be ok.

"I have an idea. Do you trust me?" The brunette asked looking into Maura's hazel eyes.

"Of course I trust you Jane."

Jane smiled at her girlfriend. After placing a soft kiss on her lovers lips, she walked over to her nightstand and picked up her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" The blonde asked.

"You'll see... Damn, voicemail." She thought for another moment and quickly dialled another more familiar number. "Ma, hey. How are you?...yeah everything is fine. I'm actually looking for Cav, is he there... Ok I will. Thanks Ma, love you too." Jane covered the mic and relayed the message to Maura. "Ma says hi babe."

Maura nodded a thank you as she chewed on her thumb nail.

"Hey Sean, I'm sorry to bother you on your night off but I need to ask you for a favour. I know it's a busy time right now, but something important has come up with Maura and the kids... Yeah they are ok but Maura and I need to take the day tomorrow to be with them. Sorry for the short notice but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important to both of us. And please Sean, if you could not mention anything to my mother. I will fill her in when the time is right... Thank you so much Sean, Maura and I appreciate it... Goodnight."

The brunette ended the call and threw her phone onto the bed before walking back over to her girlfriend. "Ok, now that that's settled we can think rationally about the situation." She placed her hands on the blondes hips.

"Thank you Jane." The blonde placed her head on her lovers chest.

"I think we should surprise the kids with a day off from school. We can spend the day with them and tell them everything. They deserve to know."

"I know they do. I want them to."

Maura was silent for a minute when Jane began to get worried. "Are you ok baby?"

She asked as she lightly stroked the ME's back while gently swaying them side to side.

"How do I do it Jane? How do I tell my babies about that man." She sighed. "I don't know if I can do it."

Tears began to fall down the blondes face as she began to quietly sob. Jane walked them over to their bed and drew the covers. She guided the blonde In and crawled over to her side. After settling them in the middle of the bed, Jane got into position and wrapped her arms around her lover. With Maura's face buried in the crook of her neck, the brunette began to speak.

"It's not going to be an easy conversation. I won't sugar coat it. They are going to have questions, and if I know Ben, he's gonna have tons of questions. We just need to try our best to answer them." She kissed the blondes temple as she felt delicate fingers play with a lock of her hair. "They already know they were born by way of a surrogate, and now they know it was me. So it's not exactly how we wanted them to find out, but we can deal with it. "

"I'm not worried about that. I'm more concerned with questions they will have about Ian."

"I know you are baby. You just have to be open and honest with them. I'll be right by your side. That is of course if you want me to be." She asked.

Maura raised her head up to meet Jane's chocolate brown eyes. "Of course I want you there with me. I need you next to me." Her eyes pleading.

Jane smiled and leaned in to softly kiss Maura's lips. "Then that's where I'll be. Right by your side baby."

The blonde resumed her position on her lovers chest and snaked her shorter leg between long tanned legs.

"Try to get some rest babe, everything is going to be fine. I promise." Jane reassured the blonde and tightened her hold.

Internally she was trying to believe her own words. She didn't know how this was going to play out. It did however explain the odd behaviour from the kids that day. She wondered what was going through their minds. She wondered why they hadn't said anything to their mother or to her. She thought back to that morning in the car with the kids. Ben had had so many question about her wanting to be a cop. It had to have something to do win this. And Abby, earlier at dinner, she almost sounded angry. Why would she be angry with Jane.

It suddenly dawned on her. "They think I left them. They think I abandoned them." She whispered. Silent tears now streaming down the side of her face and disappearing into her dark hair.

"Did you say something Jane." Maura asked

"No babe, close your eyes. Everything will be fine."

Maura closed her eyes and snuggled closer. Trying to reason with the scrambled thoughts in her mind. She couldn't lie, she was incapable of it. She had to tell them the truth. Their father, no , she wouldn't call him that. He was never their father. He was nothing but a sperm donor. He never wanted children, he was a selfish bastard. This wasn't going to be easy. She would have to choose her words wisely, she needed to. She needed to protect her children.

Their minds became their worst enemies but sleep eventually came for the ladies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abby...hey Abby...wake up." Ben shook his sister.

The young girl sat up groggily. "Ben, what are you doing here. What time is it and why do you have your jacket on?"

"I'm leaving." The boy said bluntly.

Abby was now fully awake. "What! What do you mean your leaving? Where are you going?"

"I don't exactly know yet. I haven't thought that far ahead. All I know is I'm leaving before they leave us." He stood up and fastened his backpack. "You coming?"

"Ben, you are crazy. We can't just leave, It's the middle of the night and it's cold outside. Oh, and we're 11." Abby was waving her hands dramatically as she tried to talk some sense into her brother.

"I emptied out my piggybank, we can hang out in the garage then as soon as it gets light out, we can leave." He looked at his sister determined. "Do you really want to wait around here for Jane to decide we don't matter and leave like she did before."

"She's not gonna do that Ben."

"How can you be so sure." Abby didn't answer. "You can't stop me Abby. Either you come with me or I'm going alone."

Abigale looked up to the ceiling. "Why me?" She asked the heavens above.

"See ya." Ben said as he began to walk away.

"Wait, wait a second. I'm not going to let you go alone." She got out of bed and began bustling around. She threw some close into a backpack and went into her attached washroom to change.

"Ok, let's go."

The pair tip toed out of the room and down the hall. Joe Friday was quickly at their feet wanting to follow them. Ben knelt down on one knee and whispered to his pup. "Sorry girl, but we gotta go. Take care of mommy ok. Love you Joe." He wrapped his little arms around the dog as she happily licked his face. Abigale just stood by rolling her eyes. They continued their way down the staircase and to the main floor.

XXXxXxXxXx

Jane's eyes shot open as she reached for her hip. Of course there was no gun there, it was the middle of the night and she was in bed. She sat up and heard the noise that had woken her again. That little creek in the floor boards, she knew exactly where it was. She hadn't been living there long but the times she had stayed overnight, she was sure to memorize every single creek. That was the detective in her. She cautiously slid out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping girlfriend and quietly walked over to the bedroom door.

She opened it up slowly and peeked out into the foyer. There she saw Ben down on one knee whispering to Joe Friday and Abby standing next to him yawning and rubbing her eyes. She furrowed her brows when she noticed they were fully dressed with backpacks on.

_'What the fuck.' S_he thought to herself. _'Are they really running away.'_ Her heart broke at seeing this. _'Shit, What do I do...what do I do?'_ The brunette closed the door slowly and stood there thinking for a moment. She can't let the kids walk out the door in the middle of the night. She needs to stop them. What about Maura, should she wake her up. She would be devastated if she knew that her kids wanted to run away.

"Mmmm, Jane." The blonde was mumbling Jane's name. Her hand reaching out for her girlfriend.

Jane quickly walked over to the bed. "I'm here baby." She lay down beside her girlfriend for a moment. "I'm really thirsty. I'm gonna go down and get some water." She whispered to the sleepy blonde.

"K...hurry back. I don't like sleeping without you." Maura mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Jane smiled at how cute her lover was. She got out of bed and slipped out of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abby, what are you doing?" Ben whispered trying to keep things quiet.

"Hey, if you want me to leave, I'm gonna need some food. We can't starve to death."

Abby unzipped her backpack and threw in a few apples and some granola bars. And a couple of bananas. "Ok. Let's go."

They tiptoed their way to the front door in the dark. Ben was just about to disable the alarm when the lights flicked on. They both jumped and turned.

"You two going somewhere?" Jane said with her arms crossed over her chest.

The kids stood there frozen in their spots.

"Uh... Um we uh... We were just taking Joe for a walk." Ben tried to recover.

"At 3 am?"

"See, I told you this was a bad idea." Abby said defeated as she received a dirty look from her brother.

"What's going on you two, why were you trying to leave in the middle of the night?"

Ben looked down to the ground and shrugged his shoulders.

Jane softened at seeing the little boy so upset. "Ok, let's go in the living room I think it's time we had a little talk." The brunette approached the kids and took their packs and placed them on the ground. She put her arm around both of them and led them over to the couch.

"Who wants to start?" She asked.

Neither of the kids were jumping at the opportunity. They both just sat there staring down at the hands that were neatly folded on their laps.

Jane let out a sigh. She needed Maura here. This was a conversation they needed to have with their mother.

"Ok, I guess I will start. I know what this is about." Two sets of eyes shot up to meet the Detectives.

"You do?"

"Yes I do, or should I say we do." Jane clarified. "Your mom and I were hoping we could talk about things tomorrow, but I see you two had different plans."

"It was all his idea." Abby pointed to her brother.

"Ben, is that true. Were you really going to leave?"

"The boy nodded."

"I don't understand. Why bud?"

His eyes were glossy. "We didn't matter." A stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"What, of course you matter." Jane said holding back her own tears.

"No we didn't, that's why you left us when we were babies." He said letting out a sob. His sister quickly to his side to console him.

"Jane never left us honey. That's not what happened."

They all turned around to see Maura standing in the entryway. Tears rolling down her face.

Jane was immediately by her girlfriends side. She placed both hands on her cheeks and brushed the tears away with the pads of her thumbs. She looked deep into the blondes eyes and saw every emotion the blonde was feeling.

"It's time we tell them the truth Maura. All of it." She whispered.

Maura simply nodded and felt her lovers lips on hers in a soft reassuring kiss. They turned to face the twins together.

The couple sat on the ottoman that faced both Abby and Ben. Maura took one of each of her children's hands in her own after she had somewhat regained her composure. With the love of her life beside her, she began.

"First, I need to make sure you two know how much I love you both. You two are the light of my life and I would do anything for you, to protect you." She smiled lovingly at her kids.

"I..we," she looked to Jane then back to her children. "know that you found a picture and that you both probably have some questions that you need answered."

They both nodded.

"Ok, you remember when you were little and mommy made you both watch that documentary about surrogate mothers and children born through surrogacy." She continued after they nodded. "And do you remember how Mommy told you that you were both born through a surrogate mother."

Another nod. "Do either of you know why?"

The twins shook their heads no. Maura hadn't gone into detail as to why she had to go through the program.

"Sometimes, women have a hard time trying to get pregnant for whatever reason. I didn't have a hard time getting pregnant, but I had a hard time staying pregnant. I would get pregnant and then the embryo wasn't strong enough to survive in my body and I would have what is call a miscarriage. Do either of you know what that is?"

"It's when the baby dies in your tummy." Ben said quickly.

"That's right. I was pregnant many times and each time I would have a miscarriage."

"I'm sorry mommy." Abby said concerned as she squeezed her mothers hand.

The blonde began to tear up again at the concern that her children were showing for her. She could feel Jane's hand stroking her back for comfort.

"That's ok sweetheart. There is nothing anyone could have done. So after some research, w...uh...I decided to look into the surrogate program and that's when I met Jane." The blonde turned her head to look into Jane's eyes.

The twins were listening to their mother intently.

"And then Jane got pregnant?" Ben asked.

"Well, it's not as simple as that. Once I knew that Jane was the right person I wanted to go on this journey with, just like in the documentary, a number of Doctor visits had to happen first. Then once everything was settled, Jane was implanted with my embryo and a few weeks later we found out that she was pregnant. With twins." Maura smiled.

Both Abby and Ben smiled.

"I waited a long time for you two and I was so happy that it had worked. That I was finally going to have my precious little angels."

"She really was guys, you should have seen her. People would have thought she was a crazy woman. She would talk to my belly in the hopes that you two would hear her." Jane turned to her girlfriend. "It was the cutest thing." She smiled and leaned in to kiss the blondes temple.

"Yes, and I think I know where you get your love of Pizza from Abby." Maura added.

Abby smiled. "And baseball."

"That's right kiddo, we spent many nights on the couch watching the Red Sox." She held out her fist to give Abby props.

"But you Ben, you're just like your mom. Would rather read a book than throw a ball around, and I think that's amazing. Even though we are not blood related, I think you picked up some habits of mine. I see it everyday. You did spend 9 months with me after all."

Both the kids were smiling and listening to the couple recount some memories of that time.

"So did you and Jane go you the bank together?" Ben asked.

Maura knitted her brows. "The where?"

"You know, the bank, like in the movie. The mommy went to the special bank."

"Oh, the cryobank. No honey, I didn't need to go to the cryobank like the mommy in the documentary."

"Why not? Then how did you make us?" Abby asked confused.

Maura let go of her children hands and took a deep breath. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Jane saw the anguish she was in and put her arm around her lover for comfort.

"Hey, it's ok babe." She whispered into her ear as she pressed her lips to her temple once again.

"I didn't need to go to the cryobank because...because I already had my embryos inseminated because I used my husbands sperm." She looked to her kids who both had a surprised look on their face.

"Ewwwww, you had a husband. Gross mom." Abby said when it clicked in.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at Abby's response.

"Yes, I did have a husband. I was married to a man for a few years."

"But I don't understand, I thought you loved Jane." Ben said confused.

"I do love Jane. With all my heart." She looked to her girlfriend. "I think I always have, right from the first time I heard your little heartbeats."

"So if you were married to a man, does that mean we have a father somewhere?" Abby asked.

"No! He was never your father. He...he."

"He was a douchebag." Jane blurted out then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Jane."

"Sorry, it slipped out." She said.

The kids were giggling and Jane's outburst.

"Well I'm not wrong. Maur, He took you for granted and he lead you on. He never really truly loved you and he lied to you for many years."

"Geesh, he sounds like a real dick." Abby blurted out.

"Abigale, Language." Maura reprimanded.

Meanwhile through it all Ben was just quietly listening and trying to comprehend everything his mother was revealing to them.

"This man, our father, where is he now."

"First of all Ben, this man was never your father. As for where he is, I believe he is currently in prison."

"Whoa, he's in Jail. Did he kill someone?"

"No sweetheart, he didn't kill anyone. He stole some very expensive, irreplaceable artwork and got caught."

"He didn't want us did he?" Ban asked.

Maura took her sons hand in hers. "He didn't deserve you baby." The tears began to stream down her face again. "He didn't deserve either of you."

Ben leaned into his mother and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Abby soon joined in on the hug. Jane wiped her tears away as she watched Maura and her children consoling each other.

A few moments passed and the tears subsided. The questions however, where still coming.

"Where were you in all this Jane." Ben asked the brunette.

"Well, I was told to leave and to never have any contact with your mom or you two. I thought it was what your mom wanted.." Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "But we were both lied to. We just didn't know it until we met again when you moved back to Boston."

"So you didn't leave us." Ben asked.

"No bud. I would never do that. Not to you or your mother. I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone at that time but, I was already in love with your mom. I knew it from the moment I saw her." She turned to Maura and smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us." Ben jumped up and wrapped his little arms around Jane's neck almost knocking her off the ottoman.

Maura smiled at the sight. It was ok. They were going to be ok.

Jane closed her eyes as she tightened her hold on the young boy.

"Yeah, that's why you were making me sneak out in the middle of the night." Abby piped up. There was one thing for sure, she knew when to use sarcasm. Another one of Jane's traits she inherited.

"Speaking of that, it's 4am. I think we should return to bed. Jane and I will be staying home tomorrow so we can talk some more. If you two have any other questions you want me to answer, I promise to be open and honest with you both."

The kids rose from their seated position and hugged their mother.

"Goodnight mommy." Ben said and Abby soon followed.

"Night mom." The young girl followed her brother out of the room.

"Oh, and don't think there will not be any consequences for trying to run away."

"Darn, so close." Abby said as she and her brother walked up the stairs and into their rooms.

The couple was left alone in the living room. Maura placed her head on her lovers shoulder. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She said.

Jane wrapped her arm around the smaller woman. "I know it was baby, but you did it. And you did great. They are going to be ok, you wanna know why."

Maura looks up to Jane. "Why?"

"Because they are a part of you and you raised them to be amazing resilient kids."

"Thank you Jane. Thank you for being here with me."

"No place I'd rather be then by your side." She kissed her girlfriends lips. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

The couple put the house to sleep for the second time that evening and retired to their bedroom. They both knew there were more questions to come but from the way the kids reacted tonight, Maura knew they could handle just about anything.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N Thank you all for the kind words. Sorry these chapters are not coming as quickly as they used to, life is super busy. I hinted a few chapters back about a possible cross over, well here it is. Totally fits with the story and sets things up nicely. Would love to know your thoughts. Here we go...**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 45**

Soft lips or her forehead and the feeling of a familiar hand under her silk nighty. Lovingly stroking her bare hip, down the back of her toned thigh, across her right butt cheek and back up to her hip. In a slow circular motion, like it was a carefully mapped out trail. That's what the blonde awoke to the next morning. She kept her eyes closed, basking in the feeling but also fearing that if she opened them, the brunette would halt her movements. What she felt now was nothin but pure love and care and affection. In her 39 years, she never had a single person who cared for her as much as Jane did, the way that Jane did. She felt it with every kiss, every touch, every look.

"How long are you planning to pretend you're asleep?" The raspy voice asked.

Maura suddenly opened her eyes and looked into chocolate brown eyes. "How did you know I was awake.?"

"You're breathing changed, and you were smiling."

"I was afraid you would stop what you were doing if I was awake." The blonde answered truthfully.

Jane brought her lover even closer. "Not touching you in bed, is not an option for me. I need to feel you like I need air to breathe." She smiled before leaning in to press her lips against her girlfriends in a good morning kiss. "I missed you while I was asleep."

With their lips still together, both woman laughed. "I never thought words like that would ever come out of my mouth. I'm a big mush ball and it's all your fault." The brunette added.

The blonde buried her nose in her lovers neck. "But you're my mush ball. I'm so proud that I am the only one that gets to see this side of you. It makes me feel very special."

"That's cause you are special."

They sighed at the feeling of completeness. "How are you feeling babe?" Jane asked a moment later.

"I'm good. I think the talk last night went well. I feel relieved that the kids know the truth. I don't think I realized just how heavy that was weighing on me." She said as she felt Jane's hands soothingly stroke her back.

"I'm relieved everything is out in the open too."

"I...I just can't believe they were going to leave. It breaks my heart to think that they felt like they had to run away. I would have never forgiven myself if they had made it out the door."

Jane lifted Maura's chin so their eyes could connect and stroked the a few blonde waves away from her lovers face. "But they didn't. They are here and they are safe." She pecked her lovers lips. "I wouldn't let that happen baby."

"I'm so proud of the way they handled the news."

"And so you should be. Just goes to show what an amazing mom you've been." The brunette said.

"Thank you for saying that Jane."

After a few more light morning kisses the blonde suddenly thought of something. "Jane, what time is it? I have to call Jeffery and the school to let them know the kids won't be in today." She said frantically.

"Relax babe, I sent a text to Jeffrey earlier and I have already called the school and left them a message on the attendance answering service." She had slipped out of bed while her lover was still asleep to take care of those details.

Maura smiled. "Thank you. How did I get so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one babe."

After a few more minutes of holding each other, the blonde suddenly remembered something. "I have a surprise for you...and the kids."

Jane's eyes widened. "Really! What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you, yet."

"Maur! You can't tell me you have a surprise then not tell me. That's so unfair." She whined.

The ME laughed at her girlfriends sudden child like behaviour. "Yes I can. You will just have to be patient."

"I'm not a Doctor, I don't have any patients."

Maura laughed at Jane's horrible joke. "That was bad even for you." She managed to get out.

"What so now you don't like my jokes." The brunette rolled over on top of her girlfriend. "Tell me the surprise!"

The smaller woman began to squirm under her lovers taller, stronger frame.

"Come on, tell me.!" Jane continued as she began to tickle the laughing Doctor.

"No, not until the kids are up." she said in the midst of her giggles.

The brunette suddenly stopped. "Fine, you asked for it." She kissed the tip of her nose before quickly getting off the bed. She grabbed her girlfriend by her legs and slid her down to the edge of the bed.

"Jane, what are you doing.?" She yelled out.

Like she was a feather, the brunette picked up her lover and tossed her over her shoulder. The blonde began to squeal as Jane balanced her and began to walk out of the room. "Put me down." She said laughing as she began kicking her feet.

"Nope." Jane lightly smacked her butt then tugged the silk nighty down as far as it would go. "Cover your ass babe. Don't think the kids wanna see a full moon this early."

The blonde was now laughing hysterically at being carried through her house on her girlfriends shoulder. After hearing the commotion, Jo Friday was at their feet barking, wanting to get in on the action.

The brunette walked into Ben's room and deposited his mother right beside him on his bed. The boy was already awake and smiling at Jane's morning antics. "Be right back." She said as she walked out the door.

Mother and son were left looking at each other in amusement. Jane returned a minute later with Abby over her shoulder in the same manner and plopped her down beside her brother. Both Ben and Maura were laughing as Abby looked shocked as to what was going on.

"Okay, we're all here. Now tell us." She said as she caught her breath.

"Mom, why did Jane go all cave woman on us?" Abby asked now more awake and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Jane flopped down at the foot of the bed and listened to her girlfriend. "Well, seems like Jane here..." She was quickly cut off.

"Your mom has a surprise for us and wouldn't tell me till we were all together." Jane explained. She was too impatient to wait for Maura's long drawn out explanation. She needed to get to the point and get the kids just as excited as she was.

It seemed to have worked because the twins instantly perked up. "I love surprises! What is it mommy." The kids quickly turned on their mother and now the Doctor had all three of them bouncing excitedly waiting for the news.

"Ok, ok. I was going to wait to tell you all until later."

"Maur! Mom! Mommy!" She heard all three of her favourite people say in unison.

"We are going to Hawaii for the Christmas break and all of Jane's family is coming with us on Grandpa's private jet!" She let out in one long breath.

Abby and Ben began to bounce up and down on the bed while Jane sat there in shock.

"Jane...Jane are you ok? Did you hear what I said?" The ME asked.

After she picked her jaw up off the floor the brunette finally replied. "Are you serious Maur? All of us, in Hawaii...for Christmas."

The blonde nodded. "But...wha...wh...how? How did you arrange all of this?"

The kids settled down and listened to their mother explain. "It's been in the works for a few weeks now. I arranged the time off with Lieutenant Cavanaugh, I confirmed with Frankie when he will officially be graduating from the Academy and I checked with Angela and Tommy and Lydia. I needed to make sure everyone had a valid passport and that Tommy was ok to shut down for the holidays."

Jane was still sitting there with her mouth open.

"It's all set Jane. My parents will be meeting us there."

The blonde was growing concerned when her girlfriend remained silent. Even the kids were wondering what had gotten into the once excited brunette.

"Oh no. I overstepped didn't I. I'm so sorry Jane. I just wanted to surprise you and I wanted us all to enjoy the holid.." She was quickly cut off by her lovers lips.

"I love you." The brunette whispered against her girlfriends lips. "I love you...I love you." She repeated between kisses.

"Ewwww...did you two forget that your kids were in the room." Ben said out loud.

"Yeah, I think you should go back to your own room." Abby added.

The couple began to laugh at the kids reaction.

"So it's ok.? What I've done is ok?"

"It's more than ok babe. I can't believe you did this. It's totally amazing." She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "You are amazing." She pressed her lips to her lovers once again.

"Um, still here." Abby said as she cleared her throat and waved at the couple.

Jane pulled away and started bouncing up and down on Ben's bed. "We're going to Hawaii..we're going to Hawaii." The twins quickly joined in on Jane's excitement and began chanting with her.

Maura's eyes began to water as she watched the three loves of her life share in each other's excitement. This is what it was all about. This is what she lived for. This was what a family was, her family.

The kids were quick to get onto their electronics and google everything there was to know about Hawaii. The couple left the kids in Ben's bed and walked back towards their room.

Jane had her arm wrapped around her lovers waist as she listened to her speak. "We have rooms for everyone blocked off at a 5 star resort. I was thinking of renting an estate but then I thought the kids would enjoy the resort experience better as there are a number of children activities for them."

They crossed the threshold into the master bedroom when Jane swept Maura up off her feet and spun her around. The blonde squealed as she held on for dear life.

Jane made her way over to the bed and gently put her lover down. "Any activities for the adults?" She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Maura wrapped her arms around her hovering lovers neck. "Hmmm, I'm way ahead of you Detective."

"Really, care to share?"

Maura pressed her lips to Jane's. "No, that would ruin the surprise. But before you go all 'cave woman' on me again, just know that it involves some very special alone time."

"I like alone time." The brunette leaned in and kissed her lover. "I like it a lot." She kissed her again, this time with more eagerness. The blonde moaned when she felt a velvety tongue move past her lips to meet its partner. The couple revelled in the feeling of being so close and in each other's arms.

"I do love our alone time babe, but I really can't wait to get out there on the beach and have some fun with the all the kids." Jane said as she rested her forehead on her lovers.

"And I can't wait to witness it all." She smiled up and pecked the brunettes lips again.

The kiss grew deeper as the blonde hands began to roam all over the Detectives back and down to her ass. Jane's hand slid under the silk nighty that she had been fantasizing about getting under all morning. A deep throaty moan escaped the blonde as she felt her lovers scared palm on her bare hip.

"Jane...mmmm..Jane, we need to stop. The kids could walk in on us." Maur said between kisses.

Reluctantly, the brunette eased off and just lay on the bed beside her girlfriend. "Sorry, I just can't help myself from getting carried away." She whispered as she held the blonde close to her, lovingly stroking her back.

"Don't ever apologize for that." Maura said before she kissed Jane's neck.

They lay there quietly for a few moments. "I can't believe you did this for us Maur. I can't believe we are all going to spend the holidays in a tropical paradise."

Maura smiled into her lover. "I would do anything for you Jane. Nothing makes me happier than having the whole family together. I wanted out first Christmas together to be special."

"Every day with you is special baby."

Both women laughed when they were interrupted by a loud growl coming from Jane's abdomen.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." The blonde said mid laugh.

"And this is a surprise to you!"

Maura leaned into Jane and kissed her lips. "I'll go make us some breakfast." She said.

Jane stopped her from getting out of bed. "No, you get washed up. I will make all of us breakfast."

"Are you sure Jane. I don't mind making breakfast. I enjoy cooking for you and the kids."

"You're so cute babe." She kissed her lips. "I'm sure, I want to make my family breakfast while we all play hooky from school and work." She smiled at her lover.

"Ok. Thank you. I will be down shortly."

The brunette leaned in one more time to kiss her girlfriend before making her way downstairs to start breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you know about this?" Jane spoke out loud as she swished the bread through the egg batter.

"Yes, I have for a few weeks. Maura came to me one day in the Cafe and began asking a whole bunch of strange questions about family vacations. Then of course, I made her tell me cause she can't lie." Angela's voice rung out through the speaker.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette asked as she placed the soaked bread on the flat griddle.

"Maura made me promise. She was so excited about surprising you, I couldn't disappoint her...are you cooking Janie?" Angela asked at the sound of something sizzling.

"I'm making breakfast for Maura and the kids."

"Really! What happened..what did you do Janie? And why are the kids home from school? Are they sick? Wait, why are you home?"

"Easy Barbara Walters with all the questions." Jane turned the temperature down a notch and went to check on the pan she currently had on the stove. "That's what I was calling you about. The kids, they know the truth about Maura and I."

"Oh wow. How did you two tell them?"

"Well, they kinda found out before we told them. They found an old picture of me with a very big belly at Maura's baby shower. They put the pieces together."

"Oh my gosh Jane. They must have been shocked."

"Yeah, so much so they tried to run away."

"What! Are they ok? You want me to come over?"

Jane had to smile at her mothers concern. "They're fine Ma. They didn't make it past the front door. Maura and I had a talk with them and told them everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything. They were very surprised about Ian. I'm sure there will be more questions to come so that's why Maura and I wanted to take the day to spend it with them." Jane flipped the French toast. "I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't wonder why I wasn't at work."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to Sean about last night."

"Yes, Maura and I needed to be here today, with the kids."

Angela smiled. "You're going to be such a great mom Janie."

Jane smiled. "Thanks Ma."

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I couldn't agree with you more Angela."

Jane smiled as she felt Maura's lips on her shoulder.

"Morning Honey. I hear the cats out of the bag."

"What cat? Who would put a cat in a bag. That is so dangerous not to mention inhumane." Maura said seriously.

Jane turned in her girlfriends arms and chuckled. "You are so adorable babe." She pecked her lips. "It's an expression. What she means is that the secret is out."

Maura slightly blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, I get it." She turned to her lover. "Which cat are we referring to?"

Jane went back to her French toast. "Both."

Maura nodded her understanding.

"If you need anything Maura, you call me and I will be there in an instant."

"Thank you Angela." She looked over at her lover who was smiling at her. "I think we'll be just fine."

"Good. I have to get back to work girls. Have a good day. Love you both."

"Bye Ma, good bye Angela." The couple said in unison before the line went dead.

Jane places another couple of pieces of soaked bread on the griddle and went back the the pan of bacon.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you have lived in this house for an eternity. You move around the kitchen with such ease. You fit so perfectly." Maura said as she leaned against the counter.

"I guess that means I feel comfortable here." She turned to reveal a slight pinkish blush to her skin.

It was true, Jane did feel quite comfortable in Maura's kitchen, in her bed, in her life. Like she's always belonged there.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Jane."

The brunette removed the bacon from the pan and placed it on a platter before she turned the knob to the off position and walked over to her girlfriend.

"It feels like my life, my family, are finally complete." The blonde wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. Leaning up on her sock clad feet, the ME placed a soft kiss on her lover lips.

Jane moaned into the kiss. "I feel the same way baby, but don't get to used to me cooking. You are much better at it than I am." she laughed before turning to flip the French toast.

Within a few moments the four of them were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying Jane's breakfast. The Italian even stuck to the healthier Turkey bacon to win extra points with her girlfriend. This did not go unnoticed by Abby who immediately called Jane out on it. They all had a good laugh before the talk turned to their trip and finally to a more serious topic.

As the couple had expected, both the kids had more questions about the past. About Jane carrying them, and more importantly, about their "sperm doner."

Both Jane and Maura answered all their questions the best they could. Their main concern was to make sure that the kids in no way felt like they were unwanted by Ian. That was the last thing Maura wanted. That, would break her heart into a million pieces. There was a fine line and with time, as they got older, she was sure that they would understand better. For now, she was grateful that she had Jane there beside her to help her find the right words and for the support she so desperately needed. A few revelations were made, a few tears were shed but in the end, they were all ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The remainder of the day was spent together as a family. They built a fort in the living room and watched movies while tossing popcorn at each other. Much to Abby and Janes delight, pizza was ordered for dinner. Of course with a promise of some kind of "greens" consumption from the ME.

Maura was on cloud nine watching her family come together. It was a dream come true for her. Many times she refrained from pinching herself afraid is was all a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up from it.

The couple was currently sharing a quiet moment together. The kids had gone to bed, the house had been put to sleep and arrangements had been confirmed for the following day.

The candles flickered and illuminated the deep red liquid in the wine glass that was sitting at the edge of the rectangular tub. For a change, the Detective had joined her girlfriend and opted for the soothing red liquid in lieu of her trademark Blue Moon. There was something sexy about red wine and bubble baths. Beer just didn't seem to fit in.

"Today was amazing Jane." Mara said as her delicate fingers slid through a blanket of bubble and up and down the brunettes forearm that was wrapped around her.

"Yeah, it was. I had so much fun hanging out with the kids." She placed a soft kiss on the blondes exposed neck as her hand slid over a toned thigh. "They are really great kids Maur. You should be very proud."

Maura smiled. "I am proud. They never cease to amaze me."

There was a quiet moment, the only sound coming from the blonde softly humming at the feeling of closeness with her lover.

"I'm sorry we had to cancel dinner with your friends tonight." Jane said softly.

"It's ok, Bette and Tina both understand. They know all about our situation, well mostly about Ian and what he did."

"How do they know this again?"

"Bette and Ian go way back. They had the same Art History professor at Yale. I'm pretty sure they both slept with her too." She chuckled thinking back to that conversation. "Bette is now the director of the Museum of Modern Art in New York City."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Yes it is. She is a real go getter. She doesn't take any shit from anyone. She's a bad ass in a power suit." The blonde tilted her head up to look at her lover. "She kind of reminds me of you."

"Hmm, do I need to be worried?"

"Oh god no. Bette Porter and I would kill each other. She is too much of a control freak for me."

Jane smirked. "Okay, so you two are a lot alike."

This comment earned Jane a smack from her girlfriend. "I am not a control freak. Maybe a little bossy but definitely not a control freak."

"Ok, if you say so babe."

"Anyway, We lost touch for a few years until I moved to San Francisco. She and Tina lived in LA at the time with their daughter Angelica."

"They have a daughter, that's nice." Jane smiled.

"Yes, Tina carried her, but you'd swear she was Bette's."

"So what are they doing in Boston?"

"They came to get Angelica and bring her back home for the holidays. She is currently attending Harvard. They were very supportive of me with the whole Ian thing. After Bette found out about Ian's behaviour, she refused to do any business with him."

Jane began caressing the blondes toned stomach. "They sound like great friends."

"They are, I'm just sorry you didn't have the chance to meet them."

"Why don't you see how long they are in town for. Tonight didn't work out but maybe we can get together before they leave." The brunette said as she placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"I will give Tina a call tomorrow and find out what their schedule is."

"You've only talked about Bette. What's Tina's story?"

"Well, Tina is a big time movie executive in New York. They have had a rocky past but they overcame it and have managed to find happiness."

Jane grabbed the wine glass that her and her lover were sharing, brought it to the blondes lips and tipped it back gently. Maura took the offered wine before Jane took a sip of her own and placed it back in its spot.

"They sound like us." Jane began to lay soft kisses on Maura's neck. "A troubled past." Her lips outlining the ME's ear. "A bright future." She whispered as she sucked on her lovers lobe.

A shiver ran up the blondes spine even though they were emerged in hot water. The feeling of Jane's lips anywhere on her body seemed to have this affect on her.

"Mmmm...Jane...I...ohhhhhh...I want to have another baby with you."

The lips on her neck suddenly stopped. There was silence, the only sound heard was the bubbles popping as they disintegrated. Worried, the blonde turned in her lovers arms. What she saw, she will never forget for the rest of her life. Tears, streaming down the Detectives face. Maura had to take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Jane, please tell me those are happy tears." She whispered almost afraid of what the answer would be.

No words came, just a simple nod of the head. The corners of the brunettes lips curled up into a smile as she pulled Maura onto her lap. She buried her face in the blondes neck, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Shhh, I got you baby." The blonde held onto her lover tightly, holding her close. After a brief moment she placed both hands on Jane's face and looked into her eyes. "Is that something you want too? Do you want to try to have a baby with me?" She asked as she stroked the damp curls away from Jane's face.

"I don't know if I can, if my body will cooperate. I'm older now but yes, I want to try to have a baby with you. I want to have our baby."

It was the blondes turn now to let the tears flow freely. She pressed her lips against her lovers as they both took in the moment.

"I..um, I need to tell you something Maura." Jane said after their kiss ended and their foreheads rested against each other's.

"You can tell me anything." The blonde said now searching her lovers eyes. Jane took a breath, trying to find the right words. Maura could see she was struggling. "Hey, whatever it is, it's ok. We will deal with it."

Jane smiled at her girlfriend, the love of her life. How did she get so lucky. She found the courage and began. "I have 4 embryos frozen and stored at the clinic." She began to explain when she saw the confusion on her lovers face. "Before Casey went off on what was his final tour in Afghanistan, we made a arrangement. I knew I wanted a family at some point in my life. I wasn't involved with anyone and neither was he. We made a pact, I would be a surrogate for him and his future partner and I would use his sperm for a child of my own wether I would try to have the child alone or with a partner. So we went through the process and I have 4 embryos stored. I didn't know what the future was going to hold. And after going through the process with you I felt that it was by best shot to having a family in the future. Casey was a good honourable man, he was my best friend and he helped me through some hard times." She searched her lovers eyes for some kind of reaction to this news. "I used some of the money to harvest my eggs and we went through the whole process. I used Dr Morgan, everything was by the book. I have all the documents stored in a safety deposit box along with legal documents in the event of Casey's death."

Maura was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She had no idea that Jane would have gone to such great lengths.

"Baby, please say something. You're scaring me."

"I had to have the remainder of my embryos destroyed because of the time that has past. I didn't think I would ever have another chance of using them. Not to mention the red tape involved with them being Ian's." She paused to stroke her lovers face. "Nothing would make me happier than us using your embryos to to have a baby together. I trust your judgement Jane. I trust that you went through the proper process."

Jane smiled brightly bringing Maura in for a hug. "You really want to do this? What if it doesn't work. What if I'm too old now."

"Hey, we will get all that checked out okay. Let's just enjoy this moment, enjoy this decision we've made." Maura leaned in to kiss Jane's lips. "After the holidays, we will make an appointment with Dr. Morgan, okay my love." She said reassuringly.

Jane nodded and tightened her hold on her girlfriend. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you more."

The blonde reached over for the wine glass. "To us and hopefully, our baby." She smiled then tipped the glass to Jane's mouth as she took a sip. The blonde emptied the remainder of the red liquid into her own mouth and placed the glass on the floor next to the tub. Jane's hands were busy stroking her thighs, slowly moving up to cup her firm behind. The blonde lowered her mouth to Jane's in a deep kiss. Still tasting of wine, her tongue entered her lovers mouth seeking its partner.

The kiss lasted a while before Maura began ravishing Jane's long slender neck. Dragging her tongue down its length, sucking on her pulse point. The brunette gasped when she felt her lovers teeth. She moaned as she held a fistful of honey blonde waves that has just been freed from their captive bun. "Let's go to bed." She whispered seductively.

Maura trailed her lips back up to her girlfriends for another deep kiss before she stood up giving her lover a clear view of her womanhood. Right there for the taking, soft and bare just the way she likes it. The brunette couldn't help her herself, she leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss against the blondes lower lips taking her lover by surprise. The blonde immediately threw her head back at the feeling of Jane's tongue slipping past her lips.

"Ahhh, Jaaane."

The brunette looked up at her girlfriend, between her large breasts, over her heaving chest, and into her hooded eyes. She continued darting her tongue in and out. Each time pressing against her lovers hard clit. Strong scared palms held onto a firm ass as the determined brunette brought her lover impossibly closer. The brunette sensed that her girlfriend was about to lose her balance. There wasn't much to hold onto in the stand alone tub. She detached herself and stood up letting the now warm water slide down her tall lean body.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." She leaned in and captured her breathless girlfriends lips in a passionate kiss.

They stepped out onto the plush bath mat and Jane wrapped Maura up in a fluffy towel before getting one for herself. They dried off before slipping beneath the covers where they spent they better part of the night making love and exploring each others bodies.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thank you all for your kind words. I would like to clear something up regarding the last chapter. I am not an American, however I do know that Hawaii is a State and that any American flying within the United States does not need a passport to get there. My original destination was Italy, and after agonizing over it for a couple of days, I changed it to Hawaii at the last minute. I didn't think that Italy in December was the right place for our girls. I wanted a more tropical destination. Going back to correct the passport reference was an oversight on my part, I do apologize. **

**I just need to say one more thing. ****_The L Word_**** changed my life. I really wanted to bring those two characters into the story somehow just to pay homage to them and to Ilene Chaiken, their creator. I hope you enjoy this chapter as they will make an appearance. Would love to hear your thoughts. Alright, here we go! **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 46. **

"Okay, what do you think of this one?" Maura said as she stood in the centre of their bedroom.

Jane was propped up in the middle of their bed when she looked up from her iPad. "I love it." Her eyes quickly darted back to the screen as she swiped her finger across it's surface.

Maura flattened out the invisible wrinkles as she eyed herself in the mirror. She turned to face her girlfriend and noticed that she wasn't really paying any attention to her.

She waited a moment before she spoke. "What about this one?" She asked again.

"Love it." The brunette repeated.

Maura grabbed the pillow on the chaise lounge in their room and tossed it at the Detective. "It's the same dress Jane!"

"Maura! What the hell. You made me miss the frenzy banana. That's how you get all the points. I need to beat Abby's score or she'll never let me live it down."

"Jane, you're supposed to help me decide what to pack for our trip not slice through flying fruit." Maura whined.

Jane threw her head back on the pillow dramatically. "But Maura, you tried on like a gazillion dresses."

"First of all, I do not own a gazillion dresses and secondly, that's the point Jane. You're supposed to help me narrow it down and tell me which ones look the best on me."

"They all do baby. Don't you get it, you can wear a potato sack and still look gorgeous."

"I hardly think a potato sack would look flattering Jane." The blonde said slightly blushing. "But thank you." She added.

Jane placed the iPad on the bed and got onto her knees motioning for her girlfriend to come closer.

The blonde obliged and stepped closer and felt her lovers hands on her hips. "I really like this one." The brunette said lovingly.

"You do." Maura couldn't contain the smile hat lit up her face.

"Mmmhmmm, and the third, and the seventh, and and ninth." She leaned in and softly kissed her girlfriends lips. "But I especially love the fifth one." She began kissing the blondes neck. "The low cut turquoise one." She began trailing kisses down her neck and over her exposed collarbone. "It really brings out the green in your eyes." She whispered and she lightly bit down on the blondes breast.

Maura moaned as she leaned her head back and dove her fingers into a sea of black waves as her lover played with the fabric resting on her hips.

"So see baby, I do pay attention. I pay attention to everything." She dragged her lips back up the length of the blondes neck and drew her in for a passionate kiss.

Maura was left breathless when they finally parted and Jane settled back into the bed to resume her previous activity, proud of the way her actions had affected her girlfriend.

The blonde was not impressed with how her lover had teased her. "Well, I would love to show you the very sexy lingerie I've picked out for you to enjoy, but I can see that you are busy playing Fruit Ninja. Wouldn't want you to lose to a child." She countered and walked away.

Jane instantly perked up at the mention of sexy lingerie. She immediately dropped the iPad. "You don't have to be so harsh now." She approached her girlfriend who had walked back into her giant closet. She placed her hands on Maura's hips and began kissing her neck. "Please...pretty please." She whispered into her lovers ear. "Show me."

The blonde took a breath before responding. "Are you begging me Detective?"

"Do you want me to, Doctor Isles?"

The blonde turned to face her lover. Her hands clasped around the taller woman's neck. "Mmmhmmmm." she nodded before leaning in and pressing her lips to Jane's in a deep passionate kiss. Her tongue quickly finding its partner.

Jane's arms tightened around the Doctors slender waist as she moaned into the kiss. "I'm begging you baby, please model that sexy lingerie for me." Jane said breathlessly.

"It would be my pleasure Detective." Maura seductivley bit the brunettes lower lip. "After, you help me decide what to pack." She smiled and pecked the pouting woman's lips and quickly turned around to select the next dress she wanted to try on.

Jane dropped her head in protest. "You're killing me here Maur."

"I highly doubt that withholding sex from you will kill you."

"Wanna make a bet."

"Jane, it's not like you're deprived. We have an extremely active sex life." The blonde said as she grabbed a powder blue sundress from the rack.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Jane countered.

"Jane, we have a busy few days ahead. This is my only night to take an inventory of what I have. We have dinner with Bette and Tina tomorrow night and we are both on call this weekend. I fly out to Chicago for my conference first thing Monday morning."

"Yeah, which I'm not very happy about. You will be leaving me for two whole days." Jane began to pout again.

"It's only two days Jane, I will be back before you know it and then we will get two glorious weeks in Paradise." She turned around to find a full out, bottom lip pout, on her 9 year old girlfriend. She rolled her eyes and placed the dress back on the rack. "Do you really think I would leave without making sure we are both thoroughly satisfied. I need you just as much as you need me you know." She leaned in to place a loving kiss on the brunettes lips.

This seemed to satisfy the taller woman as she smiled into the kiss. "I promise to help you...after I make you cum."

Arousal shot through the blondes body as Jane began lifting her dress up and over her head. Taking a step forward, she backed the blonde onto the ottoman. "I love your closet." Jane said as she liked and sucked her lovers neck.

Maura couldn't fight the feeling anymore, not when Jane was in this kind of mood. She lost all resolve and thoughts of packing were quickly replaced with thoughts of her lovers mouth between her trembling legs.

They had reached a compromise. Jane had her way, with her girlfriend, in the closet and Maura got the brunette to help her narrow her choices down. Although there was no lingerie show, the Detective was left satisfied and content. After quickly going through Jane's "island attire", they made a list of things they would need to get before their trip the following weekend. It was almost midnight when they finally settled into bed and into each others arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had breezed through the next day relatively smoothly. The kids had seemed to be satisfied with all the answers they had gotten regarding their past. So much so that their questions seemed to have stopped, for now.

It was Friday night and Jeffrey had prepared a lovely meal for the couple and their guests.

Maura had managed to arrange another day for her good friends Bette and Tina to meet her girlfriend. Tina had confirmed that they weren't heading back to New York until Sunday.

Jane had just stepped out of the shower as Maura was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She caught her lovers stare in the mirror as she began to dry off. "See something you like Dr. Isles?"

Maura smirked in the mirror as she applied her lip gloss. Satisfied, she turned to face her girlfriend who's wet hair fell onto her bare shoulders. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do see something I like." She tucked a wet tendril behind the brunettes ear. "All of it." She winked as she kissed her lovers lips. "I'm going to head downstairs, in case they arrive early. I will see you shortly."

"Okay, be down as soon as I make myself presentable."

Maur made her way downstairs and glanced around. Happy with the way the dining room table was set, she moved into the living room where her kids were currently sitting on the couch playing on their iPods.

"Hey you two, those things better disappear when your Auntie Bette and Auntie T arrive." She warned.

"We know Mom." Abby answered back for the both of them.

She quickly went down into the wine cellar and picked out a bottle of Red and a bottle of White as she knew the couple were partial to both.

"Dinner is ready and keeping warm in the oven. I have prepared a fruit platter which is in the fridge and the chocolate is all ready to go for your Fondue fun later." Jeffrey said as the blonde made her way back into the kitchen.

"Wonderful, thank you Jeffrey, are you sure you can't stay for dinner? She asked as she placed the white wine in a bucket of ice to keep chilled and began to uncork the Red so it could breathe.

"I would love to but I'm meeting up with some friends for drinks. A pre-Christmas celebration if you will. Many of them will be away for the Holiday so tonight was the only opportunity to meet."

"Yes and you could have been one of those to go away as well. Are you sure you won't change your mind and come with us?"

Jeffrey smiled as he approached Maura. "It was very kind of you to offer Maura, but Sebastian's parents are visiting for the holidays. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left him alone to suffer." He put his arm around the blonde in a appreciative hug. "Thank you for the offer. Besides, we get to hang out with Jo Friday."

"Get you hands off my woman."

They both heard the raspy voice from the entryway.

"I better let you go, I heard she's a badass with a gun." He joked as he stepped away. Maura chuckled as the kind man released her. "Enjoy your night ladies."

"Night Jeffrey, thanks for dinner." Jane yelled out as the man said goodbye to the kids and walked out the back door.

Jane walked up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful." She kissed the blondes neck as she tightened her hold.

Maura smiled as she tilted her head to give her girlfriend better access. "Thank you Jane, but you do tell me that everyday."

She turned in her lovers arms and clasped her hands around her neck. She smiled at the brunette and inhaled deeply. "I love the way you smell after a shower." She leaned in and buried her face in Jane's neck.

"I think it's that new mousse you bought me."

"Mmmm no, it's definitely just you." She smiled before bringing her lips up to her lovers for a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The sound of the door bell interrupted the couple. "They're here." Maura smiled as she took Jane by the hand and led her to the front door.

After all the introductions were made, and the excitement from the twins, the blonde led the couple on a tour of her new home. Ben and Abby immediately dragged Angelica into their respective rooms to check out all their things. Jane opted to stay in the kitchen and get things ready for their dinner.

"The house is fantastic Maura." Bette said as they descended the stairs case.

"It truly is, and a great find in Beacon Hill." Tina added.

"Yes it it. It's rare to find a home like this here but I had a great Realtor."

"Everything is all set babe." Jane said as they walked into the dining room.

Maura couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend. She stroked her cheek lovingly as she walked by. "Thank you Jane."

They all sat and enjoyed the dinner that Jeffrey had prepared. The kids all sat together at one end on the table where as the adults occupied the other. Even though Angelica was much older than the twins, she loved having the chance to spend time with them. She hadn't seen them in so long.

"So what's it like working together? Do you two ever get tired of seeing each other?" Bette was curious.

"It's been great. Maura has been a amazing addition to BPD. She is a brilliant ME and our close ratio has never been so high." She placed her hand atop her girlfriends. "Not to mention the fact that I get to look at this beautiful face every day. How could I possibly get tired of that."

Maur blushed. "Thank you Jane, I enjoy our days together as well." She turned to Bette. "We don't always get called on the same cases though. But it's nice and comforting to know that she is in the building."

"I think is so cool that you're a Detective." Tina added as she sipped her wine.

"To serve and protect. That's me."

"I can see that's not the only thing you're serving." Bette winked as she took a sip from her own glass.

"Bette!" Tina scolded.

"What, I'm just saying, they make a very attractive couple."

Maura and Jane both looked at each other smiling.

"Please excuse my wife Jane. I have no control over what come out of her mouth." Tina said.

Jane laughed. "It's ok Tina. It's a compliment , we'll take it." She turned her attention to their daughter. "So Angelica, what kind of Law are you studying. Will you be helping me keep the bad guys off the streets."

"No, unfortunately not. I am studying to become a Civil right's Attorney." The young woman replied.

Bette sat up a little taller with discussion now on her daughter. She and Tina were both so proud of her. "Lord knows we have had our share of troubles in that department." Bette said.

"It's wonderful that you have the desire to fight for what you believe in sweetheart. I'm very proud of you and the choices you've made." Maura was genuine in her response

"Thanks Auntie Mo. I have great examples in my life. Moms have overcome so much. The world is changing and I want to be a part of making sure all Americans have equal opportunities and rights."

Jane was very impressed with the young woman.

"I agree in equal rights too. That's why we should all have cell phones. It's only fair." Abby said.

"The answer is still no Abigale." Maura said to her daughter.

They all laughed, Jane leaned into the young girl. "Nice try kid."

"Don't feel bad Abs, I was 15 when moms let me have one." Angelica stated.

"And that's only because you were taking the New York City subway." Tina looked over at here wife. "Your mother insisted."

"I'd say that's a good reason. Where do you two go, from the living room to the kitchen. What could you possibly need a cell phone for."

Their mother had a point. There was no reason for either of them to need a cell phone. Yet, they had been after their mother for weeks, trying to state their case. Jane had remained neutral. She could understand the pressures of wanting one as 98% of the kids in their class had one, but also wanted to support her girlfriend.

"Maybe when we're twelve Abby." Ben said defeated. "Can we be excused mom." He asked politely.

"Yes, you may." The ME corrected.

"Come on Angie, Abby and I have new game." The young boy dragged the two girls off to play their new Xbox game. Jo Friday nipping at their heals.

"I can't believe how much they've grown." Tina said.

"Yes, Abby had definitely sprouted over the past few months." Maura said.

"So now that the kids are gone, tell us, how did they take the news?" Bette asked.

Maura looked over at Jane. "Surprisingly well."

"After a near escape." They both chuckled.

Bette and Tina were confused until Jane filled them in on what happened. They couldn't believe the kids would go that far but were glad it had all been resolved.

"We have been through something similar. I'm not sure how much Maura has told you Jane but Bette and I decided to use an African American donor so that Angie would look like a product of both Bette and I."

"Well, it's not that easy Tee, we didn't exactly agree in the beginning. As I recall, you kinda freaked out when you met our donor." Bette reminded her wife.

"Wait what, you met the donor? It wasn't an anonymous thing?" Jane asked.

"No, he was an artist friend of mine who agreed to do this amazing thing for us." Bette responded.

Maura smiled at her girlfriend who was listening intently. She had leaned into the brunette a little and had her hand comfortably resting on Jane's thigh.

"Anyway, although it may look like Bette was the birth mother because Angie is practically her twin, I am the one who carried her. We were honest with Angie right from the time she was able to understand. She knows where she came from and she has never had any interest in meeting the donor." Tina continued.

"I just think it was a shock to them to find out that Jane was their surrogate. Then to find out about Ian."

Jane clenched her jaw at the mere mention of his name. "You mean Sir douchebag."

Both Bette and Tina laughed. "He really was a giant fucking asshole." Bette blurted out.

Maura almost choked on her wine at Bette's outburst.

"I knew I liked her for a reason." Jane said smiling. "By the way, you forgot the 'pompous' part."

"Ah yes, I can think of a few other adjectives to describe that mother-fu..."

"Uh, I think we get it babe." Tina stopped her wife from continuing.

"I like that one." Jane raised her glass to Bette's and clinked it.

The four continued to talk and exchange stories of the past. Bette told Jane how she had me Ian at Yale. They had become fast friends after they both got their hearts broken by their professor. Not long after, Ian had met Maura and they had all been friends ever since. Tina's came into the picture a few years later.

"Tina here was responsible for taming Bette Porter, player extraodinaire." Maura said as she smirked at her friends.

"She's exaggerating Jane. I was never a player."

Both Tina and Maura responded at the same time after exchanging a look. "She is so full of it."

Jane had to laugh at the three of them. She was thoroughly enjoying herself with Maura's friends.

"Then I guess Jane here is responsible for turning Maura into a raging homosexual." Bette blurted out.

Jane almost spit out her beer and raised her hand. "Guilty."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. The past is the past." Bette looked at her wife. "Isn't that right baby." She leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"Yes it is, but without the past we wouldn't have the present." Tina responded

Maura turned to face her girlfriend. "And I for one am so happy I have the present." She smiled and leaned in to kiss Jane's lips. It must have lasted a little too long than what was appropriate because they were interrupted by both woman clearing the throats.

Brought out of their bubble, the couple separated. "Sorry." Jane said.

"You two are so fucking adorable."

Both Jane and Maura blushed at Bette's comment.

"On that note, I think I will clear the dishes." Maura said as she rose from her seat.

"Let me help you babe." Jane started to get up but was quickly stopped by Tina.

"It's ok Jane, I will help Maura, you keep my wife company."

The two blondes made quick work of gathering up the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen in a fit of giggles.

"It was really nice being able to catch up with Maura. We have heard so much about you over the years, it's nice to put a face to the name." Bette said sincerely.

"It was nice meeting you guys too. It's obvious you have been a big support for Maura and the kids, and for that I thank you."

"Maura is very special to us Jane." Bette paused as she finished off her wine and set the empty glass down in the table. "What that bastard did to her was..was despicable. Both Tee and I were there to see her through the ugly times. Tina, well she identified most with what Maura was going through. She was cheated on and betrayed."

"Oh, by and ex?" Jane asked.

Bette played with the stem of her wine glass. "No, by me."

Jane's eyes widened at the admission.

"I fucked up. She had just lost our first child and we were going through some rough times. I turned to someone else and it destroyed us."

"I'm sorry." Jane said, she was genuinely sorry that they had to go through that.

"It's ok, we worked through it. We reunited and tried to make a go of it but it just wasn't working so, we went our separate ways."

"You did?"

Bette nodded. "Yes, Tee went back to men and I tried to put my life back together. It was brutal Jane. We battled, we fought, we disagreed on everything, there was so much hostility, it was a terrible time in our lives."

"So how did it all change?"

"Even though we were not together anymore, we still had the same group of friends, and we had Angie. We knew that we would always be a part of each other lives. Deep down, I knew there wouldn't be anyone that could compare to Tina. It was impossible. We found our way back to each other, albeit not under the greatest circumstances as I was in a relationship at the time, but the pull was too great. The pull back to my family was too great for me to disregard. We finally had our little family back, and we were stronger than ever." Bette looked over at her wife. "That woman is the love of my life and I vowed to show her every day."

Jane was touched by Bette's openness. "I know how you feel Bette. Maura, she is everything to me. Her and the kids are my life. Sometimes I'm terrified that this is all gonna blow up in my face. Like it's too good to be true."

"I felt that was too, like the bubble we were in was gonna burst at any moment."

"So what did you do? How did you deal with it?" The detective asked.

Bette smiled at the memory then looked up to meet the brunettes eyes. "I married her."

They were interrupted by the two ladies.

"What are you two being so serious about over here?" Tina asked as she placed her hands on her wife's shoulders and she stood behind her.

Maura had returned with a fruit platter and placed in in the centre of the table.

"I was just filling Jane in on our troubled past, and how you could never get over me."

Bette smiled.

This earned Bette a smack from her wife. "You are so cocky sometimes." Tina looked across the table at Jane who was now joined by her girlfriend and had her arm around her waist. "Don't listen to her Jane, it was her that couldn't get over me." She looked down at her wife who had craned her head back to look up at her. "..and I'm so grateful for it." She leaned down and met her wife's lips in a kiss.

Jane looked up at her lover who was smiling at the couple. She tightened her hold and took the blondes hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "I'm grateful for a lot of things too." She said smiling.

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's lips softly.

"Me too baby, me too."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The exhausted blonde was now laying in her favourite position. In her safe place, her sanctuary, her comfort zone. He arm over the brunettes firm stomach, her legs intertwined with longer tanned limbs, her face buried in the crook of her lovers neck.

They had had a wonderful evening with their guests. The threesome left with promises of seeing each other sometime in the new year.

After the kitchen was cleaned, the kids were put to bed, the couple retreated to their bedroom. Thoughts of sleep close by as they would both be busy over the next few days.

The blonde was humming at the feeling of her lovers fingertips gently stroking her bare back. This always seemed to sooth her after they made love.

"It was a great night." Jane said softly. "They are great people Maur."

"Yes, it was. They loved you you know." Jane smiled as the ME continued. "Tina went on and on in the kitchen about how great she thought you were. About how great we were together." She looked up and placed her chin on Jane's chest. "And, she thinks your hot as hell."

Jane had to laugh at that. "She said that?"

"Mmmhmm. She's not wrong, you are hot."

Jane slightly blushed. "Not as hot as you babe." She leaned in and kissed Maura's lips before the blonde lay her head back down in its original position.

A moment passed. "Can we just stay here, in this bubble, forever?" Maur mumbled, sleep almost ready to take her.

Jane thought back to her conversation with Bette earlier that evening. She was afraid of that bubble bursting one day. She was scared that she would one day have to face life without the blonde. She wouldn't let that happen. She would chase that fear away.

She leaned in and kissed the blondes temple. "Yes we can babe, in our bubble."

The brunette smiled when she heard the soft snores coming from the woman on top of her. She had quickly become the blondes personal mattress, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She wrapped her arms around her lover and whispered into the night before she drifted off to sleep.

"I'm going to marry you."


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N. Thank you all for the kind words. Sorry for the delay, life is a mess right now. Few more chapters to go in this story. Hope you all enjoy this slightly shorter chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 47 **

The sun was glistening against the crystal clear water. Maura focused in the distance where sea met sky, there was blue as far as the eye could see. She heard her children's laughter nearby frolicking in the water, chasing each other around while splashing the salty water at each other. She smiled at the sight of her happy children enjoying themselves. Her sights shifted slightly to her left. There stood a gorgeous specimen. Long tanned legs leading up to a firm behind that was currently covered by her lime green bikini bottom. It was slightly riding up between two very firm butt cheeks. The blondes eyes trailed up to a strong muscular back and shoulders. She had run her tongue up along that tanned spine just hours ago. Black wild curls currently being covered by a straw cowboy hat, which if the blonde was being honest, looked incredibly sexy on her girlfriend.

Maura licked her lips at the sight before her. Jane had the most incredible body, and she was all hers. Just the sight of her was making her wet, so much so that she shifted uncomfortably on their chaise lounge that the couple had been sharing. A smile adorned the blondes face as her lover turned slightly. Her baby bump now very visible, her breasts slightly swollen and larger than normal. The ME was definitely not complaining about that. She remembered back when Jane was pregnant with the twins all those years ago, and how she was glowing. It was no different now, she was the definition of stunning. The difference being that now, she could fully appreciate her lovers body and the way she looked right now, tanned and beads of sweat slowly sliding down between her breasts.

The brunette smiled at her lover, her white teeth gleaming against her dark olive skin. The mischievous smile was creating an abundance of wetness growing between the ME's thighs. She imagined her lovers skilled fingers slipping through her wet folds. She closed her eyes tight as she felt warm lips on her shoulder... "Jane.." She moaned.

The blonde suddenly opened her eyes to darkness and the most sensational feeling. Just like her thought in her dream, Jane's fingers were right where she needed them to be.

"Were you having a wet dream baby?" The brunettes deep raspy voice asked as she kissed Maura's neck.

The blonde moaned once again as she felt her clit being circled. "Mmmm, I was dreaming of us...on the beach."

"Yeah.." Jane took her lovers lobe into her mouth. "Tell me more." She whispered.

"Ohhhh... you were standing ...ahhh, in a lime green bikini...mmmm."

Jane gathered some wetness and dragged it up to her lovers throbbing clit.

"Ohhhh...and you had a straw cow...mmm...boy hat on..ahhh."

Jane hummed along as she began sucking on Maura's neck. From a spooning position, the brunette hooked her leg between her lovers and spread then farther apart. Her long fingers began to circle Maura's drenched opening.

"Ohhhh...mmmmm." Maura was writhing under her lovers touch. "And...you were...mmmmm...pre...pre..pregnant."

The brunettes movements suddenly stopped, the statement took her slightly aback. "Pregnant, in a bikini." She paused. "How did I look?"

"Stunningly delicious." The blonde said breathlessly.

Jane smiled before she slipped her fingers inside her lover. Maura bucked her hips up towards Jane's hand as she felt the long digits stroking her deep inside. She turned her head slightly to face Jane and devour her in a deep erotic kiss. Their tongues explored each others mouths as the brunette pumped her fingers deeper and harder into her lover.

"Cum for me." She said with their lips connected as she curled her fingers up and stroked that sweet spongey spot.

That was all it took for the blonde to come crashing over the edge. She came hard against the brunettes palm leaving it coated with her juices. Jane kept her hand in place as she waiting for the blonde to ride out her orgasm.

After a moment to catch her breath, Maura opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her nightstand. "Jane, it's 4 am, why are you awake?"

Jane kissed Maura's shoulder. "I told you I was going to miss you. I needed to have you one more time before you leave me."

The blonde smiled and stroked Jane's face lovingly. "I'm going to miss you too baby." She leaned in and gently kisses her lovers lips.

Their foreheads rested against each other's for a moment before Jane spoke again.

"So I was really pregnant in your dream?" She asked.

"Yes, you had a little baby belly and you looked beautiful." The ME replied.

"I don't know about that Maur. My belly hanging over a bikini bottom. It couldn't have been very attractive."

"On the contrary my love. Not only did you look attractive, but you were sexy as hell."

Jane chuckled at her lovers remark. "Is that why you were all wet and ready for me?"

The blonde nodded. "Mmhmm."

They shared another passionate kiss before Jane rested her head on Maura's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"Jane, I have to leave for the airport soon."

"No, I'm not letting you go." The brunette almost sounded like a child.

Maura laughed. "You have to sweetheart, or I will miss my flight."

The childish brunette just hung on tighter and buried her face deeper into the blondes neck.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends behaviour. "Ok, how about I let you drive me to the airport."

Jane shook her head as she tightened her hold.

"Ok, how about I let you drive me to the airport, after we take a shower together. "

Jane quickly sat up. "Deal." She said as she sprung out of bed pulling for Maura to stand up. Giggling, the blonde let her girlfriend lead her to the bathroom and under a hot stream of water where they would surely have each other once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The detective pulled up to the curb in from of Departures at Logan. "See, told ya I'd get you here on time." She turned in her seat to face her girlfriend.

Maura glanced at her watch. "With three minutes to spare." She smiled.

"Damn, we could have gone again in the shower."

"Jane, you're incorrigible. We've had a very active morning."

Jane leaned in. "I'm going to miss you baby."

Maura melted at the tone of Jane's voice. "You said that already. "

The blonde leaned in and captured her lovers lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss deepened and once Maura heard Jane moan, she knew it was time to break it.

"Mmm, I have to go." The ME rested her forehead on her girlfriends.

After a deep breath and another quick peck on the lips, the pair exited the car and Jane opened the truck for Maura's luggage. She wheeled the designer bag over to her girlfriend.

"You sure you'll be ok.?" Maura asked as she took the offered handle.

"If I say no, will you stay?"

Maura laughed.

"We'll be fine babe. I'll make sure Jeffrey is around to clean up all the pizza boxes and beer bottles before you get back."

Mara smacked her girlfriends are. "Jane, you are terrible."

Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "But you love me anyway."

"More than I ever dreamed I could." She smile and kissed the brunettes lips one last time. "See you in a couple of days."

"Yup, call me when you land."

"Of course." With that, the blonde turned and walked toward the entrance.

Jane didn't take her eyes off her lover until she was through the doors and out of sight. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her watch. "6:45am, I have a lot to do in two days." She smiled and got back into her car and drove off.

XXXXXXXX

It was almost noon by the time the Detective arrived at BPD. She made a quick detour when she heard her stomach rumbling.

"Hey Ma, can you make me a sandwich please?" She asked as she sat at the counter.

"Sure honey." Angela turned to get some Sliced bread. "Did Maura's flight leave on time?"

"Yeah, she called me about an hour ago, she was on her way to the hotel." The brunette lifted the lid on the cookie jar and plucked out a chocolate chip cookie.

"Good, I'm glad she made it safe. You and the kids ok, wanna come over for dinner?"

"As tempting as that is Ma, we will be fine. I have some things planned for us."

The older woman smiled. "You're really great with them sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." She cut the sandwich on a diagonal and placed it in a container along with two pickles. Just the way Jane liked it.

"Thanks Ma. I'm hoping to give you more to be proud about real soon." Jane teased. "I gotta run. Love you. " she pecked her mothers cheek and was off, not giving Angela any time at all to interrogate her about her last statement. All the brunette could hear as she walked away was her mother.

"What! What does that mean? What are you up to Janie." She yelled out to retreating brunette. Her question would remain unanswered, for now.

The tall detective walked in the bullpen a few moments later. She set her lunch down on her desk and removed her jacket, carefully hanging it up on the back of her chair before sitting down.

"Hey, where's Korsak?" She asked Frost as he was typing away in his computer.

The man looked up from his screen. "He's in with Lieu, guess Cav wanted to go over a few things with him before he leaves for the holidays."

Jane nodded and took a bite from her sandwich.

"I still can't believe Dr. Isles is taking you all to Hawaii."

"I know right. Don't I have the most amazing girlfriend." Jane smiled and sighed.

"How long she been gone?"

"5 hours and 18 minutes." The brunette said.

Frost couldn't help but laugh. "You got it so bad Rizzoli."

"I know. I turn into this big ball of mush when I'm around her. Then when she's gone, I can't stop thinking about her."

"That's what they call true love my friend." He smiled that warm angelic smile that reached his eyes. "So wait, you said she's been gone for 5 hours, did you just sit at the Airport sulking all morning?"

Jane bit into her pickle before responding. "No, smart ass. I had an errand to run."

Her partner looked at her incredulously.

"What! Stop looking at me like that Frost."

"You're bursting Jane, I can see it."

The Italians dimples were on full display. She really was bursting at the seams. "Fine, but I really hate that you know me so well." She motioned for the man to come around to her side of their joined desks. "First, you have to promise me that you will not say a word."

"I promise." He answered.

"I mean it Frosty, you will unsee what I'm about to show you."

"Ok, I promise."

"You better keep this in the vault."

"Ok, you know what forget it." He began to roll his chair away.

Jane stopped him from getting away.

"Wait! Ok look, this is really important to me and no one can know. Especially my mother." Jane looked the kind man in the eyes.

"Jane, you have my word of honour."

The brunette smiled, as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. After a quick look around, she flipped the top open.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is." He said, eyes wide.

Jane gleamed at the Tiffany Legacy diamond engagement ring. It was a absolutely stunning. "Yup, I went to 3 jewelry stores this morning and once I laid my eyes on this one, I knew it was the right one."

"Jane, it's beautiful. I'd say what, about 2 carats." The man guessed.

"When you add all the diamonds on the band, it's more like 2.2 carats." She smiled and looked at her partners reaction. "Do you think she will like it Frost?"

Frost looked up and into her chocolate brown eyes. "Jane, you could put a string around her finger and she would love it."

Jane smiled as she looked down at the ring.

"Well she better, this thing cost me a years salary." She said.

Frost put his hand on Jane's shoulder. "She's worth every penny partner." He said warmly.

"Yeah, she is."

Jane's closed the lid and placed it back on her jacket pocket.

"So are you going to propose on your trip?"

He asked as he rolled back to his desk.

The brunette nodded. "I plan to. I want to find the perfect setting to propose. That is If I can wait that long."

Frost laughed. "Yeah no kidding. You can tend to be a little impatient sometimes."

Jane smirked as she bit into her sandwich. "Can you blame me, look who I get to go home to every night." She said after she swallowed.

"You're one lucky SOB Rizzoli." He paused. "You just better hope she says yes."

Jane grabbed the half eaten pickle and threw it at him. "Don't even joke about that."

Frost laughed as he caught it with one hand and tossed it into his mouth. "What's their return policy." He smiled jokingly. "Relax partner, you have nothing to worry about."

Before long, the Detectives phones rang and they got called off to a crime scene which ate up most of the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked down nervously at her watch. It was almost 5pm when they arrived back at BPD with their suspect.

"Shit! Frost, you mind escorting him to an interrogation room. I need to make an important phone call."

"You got it partner."

On her way to a quiet out of the way room that the detectives seldom used, she shot off a quick text."

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but is it ok if I call you."

Not a minute later she got her reply and dialled the number after closing the door and sitting down at the table.

"Jane, is everything ok?"

Jane couldn't help but smile. "Hi Richard, yes everything is fine. I know it's late there, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all. Connie and I were just going over our itinerary. We leave for Hawaii tomorrow. Are the children ok?"

"Yes, I received a text from Jeffrey earlier, they are at home doing their homework."

"What's on your mind Jane." The older man asked. He could tell Jane was nervous about something.

"I um, well I wanted to call you to, um." She was struggling to find the words.

"Jane, remember what I told you, if you ever need an old man to lean on, I'm here." He reminded the detective.

Jane smiled and instantly softened. "I know, thank you." She took a deep breath. "Richard, from the first moment I saw your daughter I knew she would somehow change my life. And here we are so many years later, and she has done just that, completely changed my life."

"It's not just one sided Jane. You have changed her life as well, immensely so."

Jane smiled. " I uh, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Maura. Her, the kids, they mean everything to me."

"We know you do, it is very clear." The man could sense the brunettes hesitation. " Jane, did you call me at 11pm to confess your love for my daughter or are you trying for ask me something?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"Maybe a little."

The brunette took a deep breath. "Ric..umm...Mr. Isles, I promise to always love your daughter and your grandchildren. I promise to protect them and honour them for as long as I have a breath in my body. I am asking for both yours and Constance's blessing for your daughters hand in marriage." She finally let out.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone. Jane was beginning to worry when she didn't hear anything. She was about to speak when she swears she could hear a sniffle. "Uh Richard, are you ok?" She asked concerned.

The older man cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that, well, that bastard never asked us for our blessing when he asked Maura to marry him. This means a lot to us Jane. There is no doubt in our minds that you two were meant to be together. You are our daughters destiny and it would be our honour to call you our daughter in law."

"Is that a yes?" Jane couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Richard laughed. "Yes Jane, you have our blessing."

He barely got the words out before the phone was ripped out of his hands by his wife. "Jane...Jane it's me Constance."

Jane smiled at the older woman's excitement. "Hi Constance, I'm sorry to have bothered you so late."

"Don't be silly darling. This is the absolute most exciting news. We are so happy Jane."

"Thank you. I really wanted to ask you both in person once we arrived in Hawaii but, I don't know if I can wait that long to propose."

"Oh, you are just adorable dear. Not to mention that you have made my husband the proudest man on he planet right now. You have our blessing dear. We see how happy Maura and my grand babies are."

"They're not the only ones that are happy. Thank you both so much. I guess we will see you in a few days. And please, tell Richard that I expect a cold beer waiting for me when we get to the resort."

Constance laughed, "I will tell him darling. Have a wonderful evening and kiss my grand babies goodnight for me."

"I will. Goodnight, and thank you both."

Jane took a deep breath once the call ended. She didn't have a doubt that Richard and Constance would give her their blessing, but it wasn't any less nerve wracking.

"Two down, two to go." She said as she left the interrogation room to join her partner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi babe." Jane said as she placed her car in drive.

"Hi Jane. How is everything going?" Maura asked.

"Everything is great. I'm just on my way home now. Caught a case so I had to stay a bit later."

"Yes, I know. I spoke to the kids a few minutes ago and they said that you weren't home yet."

"I'm sorry, I was really hoping I could get home early enough but unfortunately it didn't work out."

"You don't have to apologize Jane, I know you had to work. Besides, Jeffrey is there and the kids are fed and homework is done. I told them it was ok to stay up a little later than usual in the hopes you would be there to say goodnight."

The brunette glanced at the time, it was almost 9pm. "Looks like I will make it home just in time. So, how was day one of the conference?" She asked.

"Oh it was so informative. There are so many forensic pathologists from around the world that have made the trip. It's a pretty impressive display. "

"Make any new friends?"

Maura laughed. "Although I have met many new people, no one has really held my attention."

"They better not."

"Jane, is this your way of showing your jealous?"

"No! Yes! Maybe!"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh. "Believe me my love, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

The Detective smiled. "I miss you baby. I've been thinking about you all day." She said with a pout.

"Awe, I miss you too. I'm not looking forward to sleeping alone tonight. I've gotten so used to being wrapped up in your arms."

"Can we talk again later, before bed, maybe IN bed." Jane said teasingly.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are."

"What, I told you I missed you. Please babe, it will help us both fall asleep tonight."

"So having phone sex will help you fall asleep. Is that what you are saying."

"Well it sounds so weird when you say it like that." She though for a moment. "What I'm saying is that having a nice, sweet, loving , sexy conversation with the love of my life and telling her how much I love her and miss her and how much I miss her body next to mine. That will help me fall asleep." she smiled at her response. The brunette knew she had her girlfriend.

A heat rose in the ME, her cheeks suddenly blushed. "Eleven o'clock ok?"

"I can't wait babe. I just pulled into the driveway. I will talk to you in a couple of hours."

"Ok Jane. I love you."

"Love you more. Oh and babe,"

"Yes love."

"Don't wear anything to bed."

The blonde swallowed hard. "I wasn't planning to."

They ended the call and Jane quickly went inside to tuck the kids into bed for the night. The time couldn't pass fast enough for her.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N**:** Thank you to everyone for the continued support. Your words really do fuel me to write. A few of you asked me to write the phone scene, so here is my sorry attempt at it. I apologize in advance. Couple more chapters to go for this one, I can't believe we are at 48. Ok, enough rambling, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 48**

The brunette had entered the house to find the kids washing up for bed. After warming up some dinner and eating, she placed her plates in the dishwasher and said goodnight to Jeffery and locked the back door behind him. She assured him that he didn't have to worry about the kids in the morning, she would give them a ride to school. The brunette made her way up the stairs and spent a few minutes with each of the twins before kissing them goodnight.

It was nearing 11pm when she stepped out of the shower and onto the plush mat in the ensuite. Her phone began to vibrate as she was drying herself off.

"Ready to have some sexy time cause I'm so ready for you baby." She said smiling.

"Janie! Is that you?"

Jane furrowed her brows at the all to familiar voice on he other end. "Ma!" She held the phone out to read the contact name. "What the hell Ma?"

Angela couldn't help but laugh. "Either you started a new business or someone sure misses a certain Doctor."

"Seriously! I wasn't expecting my mother to call me at eleven o'clock at night."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep cause I'm too excited and I don't know how much to pack."

"And so you decided to call your daughter, who packs her clothes in a backpack I may add."

"Yeah, well I'd call Maura but she's away. She would help me decide."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Call your other daughter. I'm sure Frankie will be more than happy to help you." Jane laughed at her own joke.

"Very funny Jane. I'm telling him you said that."

"Go ahead, better yet I'll tell him myself."

After a moment of silence Jane changed her mind. "Nah, you know I'm just kidding right Ma?"

"Well not always, you can be quite sarcastic. So what are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower, getting ready for bed and waiting for Maura's call."

"Are you gonna have "the phone sex."

Jane winced and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tell me you really didn't just say that."

"What, I think it's a healthy part of a relationship."

"Ma, please stop talking."

"It shows how much you desire each other and how badly you want to fu..."

Jane opened her eyes wide. "This conversation is over, hanging up now bye." The younger Italian didn't wait for a response. There was no way she was going to listen to her mother talk about desire and fucking.

She shook the feeling away and finished up in the bathroom. Just as she was turning down the bed, her phone vibrated once again. This time she made sure to look at the caller carefully before she answered.

"I'm scarred for life."

Maura began to chuckle. "Oh no, what happened?" She asked.

"Ma happened! I thought it was you who was calling so I answered without looking."

"Ok, so why is that going to scar you?"

"Cause I started talking all sexy on the phone only to hear my mothers voice." She explained.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Maura! It's not funny. She asked me if we were going to have 'the phone sex'. "

"Oh my god Jane. That's hilarious." The blonde said as she continued to laugh.

"I'm glad you think this is funny. I had to hang up on her before she went any further."

"Well you should have looked at the screen to see who was calling before you answered and jumped right into sex."

"Hey, I can't help it that I miss you ok. And besides, I glanced quickly and saw the M and A and figured it was you."

"It's ok baby, I'm sure your mother knows the kinds of things that happen in an intimate relationship."

"Yeah well, she needs to stay out of my intimate relationship."

"Speaking of which, has this spoiled your mood to participate in 'the phone sex'?" Maura teased.

"Maybe a little. You may have to do some dirty talking to get me back in the mood." Jane said as she settled into the centre of the bed. The lights were off and all she could hear was the sweet sexy voice on the other line.

"Hmm, well let's see. What if I were to tell you that I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else since you suggested this." The blonde began.

"Yeah! Tell me more." Jane smiled into the phone.

"I rushed through some work and took a nice hot bubble bath, which by the way I realized was a big mistake."

"How come?"

"Because I really missed having you in there with me. The way you wrap me up in your arms while I lay back between your legs. They feeling of your breasts in my back and your hands stroking my body."

Jane's body started tingling at her lovers words. "I really love our baths together and the way you feel in my arms."

"So do I Jane , needless to say that the bath left me feeling very..turned on."

"Yeah, like how turned on?"

"Judging from how wet I am right now, I'd say incredibly turned on."

Jane swallowed hard at her lovers statement. She knew from experience just how wet her lover could get. "Tell me what you're doing right now."

"Hmmm, right at this very moment, I am in my dimly lit hotel room and I am laying in bed, naked. The covers are off because I'm feeling a little warm. I have my legs spread open and my fingers are just resting over my bare flesh."

Jane bit her bottom lip at Maura's reply.

"And I'm thinking about my lover all those miles away and how I wish she was here right now so she could touch me."

"Fuck Maur, you're really good at this." Jane let out.

Maura chuckled. "Well, I love expressing myself and how you make me feel, and how I want you to touch me."

"And how's that?" The brunette asked, her own hand sliding down her flat stomach.

"The way only you can. With a gentleness yet firmness when I need you to be. I especially love the way the tips of your fingers circle my hard nipples."

A shot of arousal shot through the brunettes body as she listened.

"Then when you take it into your mouth and flick it with your tongue it drives me crazy."

"I love your beasts. They are perfect in every way." Jane managed to let out.

Maura smiled. "And sometimes, when I want you to be a little rough with me and you squeeze them and knead them, it makes me lose my mind."

This of course was nothing new to Jane, she was a very attentive lover and knew exactly what her girlfriend liked and what elicited certain responses from her.

"I know it does, you're eyes almost roll to the back of your head when I touch you like that. It's a huge turn on." Jane swallowed hard when she heard her lovers breathing change. "Are you squeezing them right now baby?"

"Mmmmm, yes I am and it feels so good." The blonde roughly played with her breast, and pinched her nipple.

"That's so fucking sexy. Fuck Maur, you're making me so wet."

"Touch yourself Jane. Slip your fingers into your wet pussy for me."

Jane's left hand was already there, sliding through the wetness with ease.

"Tell me how it feels Jane."

The brunette moaned before she could answer the ME. "It feels so good baby. I'm so ready for you."

Maura smiled. "Mmmm, can you feel me tracing the tip of my tongue over your hard sexy abs, god I love your abs. Spread your legs for me Jane. I need to taste you."

"Fuck Baby." The brunette spread her legs.

"Mmm you taste so good Jane. I can never get tired of pleasing you with my mouth. Of feeling you come undone with a simple flick of my tongue."

"Oh god, yes that feels so good. I'm so wet."

"Just the way I like you. Slip your finger inside for me, fill yourself up."

"Oh...mmmmm.."

"That's it, in and out baby. It feels good doesn't it. It feels good for me too. Ohhhh.."

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

"Then fuck me Jane, fuck me until I cum."

"Go deeper Maura, go harder like it was me."

"Mmmm...it feels so good Jane."

Both woman had reached that point. Between the dirty talk and their own manipulations, they were both on the brink.

"Oh...ahhhhh, cum with me Jane." The blonde let out breathlessly as she continued to pump her fingers in and out.

"Ahhhh, I'm right there baby." Jane struggled to respond as she feverishly rubbed her clit.

Both woman came crashing over the edge in unison. Whispered moans and heavy breathing could be heard on both ends. It took a moment for either woman to speak.

"You ok babe?" The detective spoke first.

"Mmm, I'm better than ok. That was amazing."

"Even though I'd much rather have you here with me, that was pretty fucking hot." Maura laughed at Janes response. "I feel like a pile of jello right now. I can't move." She continued.

"I wish I was there beside you Jane. Cuddling after we make love is so special to me."

Jane couldn't help but smile at her lovers admission." I love that too, and you know what else I love?"

The blonde closed her eyes, she was sleepy now. "What."

"Kissing you. Any kind of kisses. Slow ones deep ones, making out like two horny teenagers. I can kiss you all night long baby. I miss your lips."

The brunette waited for a response.

"Maura...baby are you ok?"

Her response was a light snore coming from her lover. She smiled at how adorable her girlfriend was. She would have to tease her about this later. "Goodnight my sweet angel, sleep well. I love you." The brunette pressed the big red circle and ended the call. She inhaled deeply, contently. She was so in love with this woman, her everything. She realized at that moment that she could not wait to ask her to spend the rest of her life with her.

XXXXXXXXX

The morning came all too quickly for the brunette. She lay in bed for a while just looking through pictures on her phone of her girlfriend. Some family shots, some candid spontaneous shots, and even some shots that the blonde had no idea were taken. Those were Jane's favourite. She was stuck on this one photo that Abby had taken of the couple. It was on move in day and the couple was sitting in Jane's ugly chair. The blonde was sitting on the detectives lap and was smiling for the camera whereas Jane was staring lovingly at her lover. The brunette smiled at the memory as she zoomed in on Maura's face, in particular, her gorgeous hazel eyes. They really did sparkle at times. And that dimple, it really was her undoing, she was brutally aware of that.

As she was lost in her thought, the screen quickly changed to another picture of the Doctor indicating a call.

"Morning beautiful." The raspy voice answered.

"Good morning love. Did you sleep well?"

Maura asked.

"Like a baby."

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you last night. I think our activities wore me out."

"It's ok babe, I'm happy you were able to get a good nights rest. You did sounds adorable as you snored into the phone."

The blondes winced at the news. "Did I really snore."

"Yup, and it was so cute." Jane sat up against the headboard. "When are you up so early?"

"I'm just getting myself ready. I wanted to pack my things before I left. I won't have time to later as we will be in a conference all day."

"I can't wait to see you tonight. I know the kids will be excited."

Maura smiled at the mention of her children. "Will you call me on your drive to school so I can say good morning to them?"

"Of course babe. I better get up and hop in the shower. We'll talk in a little while ok. " Jane rose from her laying position in bed threw on a pair of shorts. She was looking around the room for her t-shirt. "Babe, have you seen my BPD shirt? I swore I left it on the chair in the corner."

The phone was silent for a moment. "Um...I think I saw it there also." Not technically a lie.

"Well it's not there now, did you move it somewhere?"

"Um...well yes, I technically moved it somewhere." The blonde replied.

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Ok, AND...care to share."

Another moment of silence.

"Maura!"

"Fine, I took it."

"What, like with you..to Chicago?"

"Yes..with me, In my suitcase."

"Ok weirdo, why?" Jane asked.

"Because it smells like you I sleep better when I can smell you." The blonde admitted.

Jane couldn't help the smile that graced her face. "You took my favourite sleep shirt so you could be close to me."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"You are the most adorable , sexy , amazing human being on the planet and I am so in love with you Maura Isles."

Maura beamed at Jane's words. "So your not mad."

"How could I be mad at you wanting to be close to me when you are so far away." She paused and heard a sigh of relief come from her girlfriend. "Besides, I slept on your pillow cause it smells like you." The brunette admitted.

"We are something else aren't we Jane." Maura said, her palm pressed up against her heart.

"We certainly are baby." Jane rummaged through a drawer and selected another tshirt.

"I'm going to go wake the kids before I step in the shower. I will call you once we're on our way."

"Ok, be careful and I love you. Bye Jane." Maura said as she prepared end the call.

"Love you more babe. Bye."

The detective shook her. head. "Mush, complete and utter mush." She mumbled as she walked down the hall to gently wake the kids up for the day.

XXXXXXXXX

The detective arrived at BPD shortly before 9am. As promised, she called her girlfriend on their drive in to the school. They talked the whole ride over and ended with promises of seeing each other later that evening. Much to Maura's dismay, Jane had insisted on picking her up at the airport when her flight arrived. Maura argued that it was much more proficient if she took a cab and she didn't want to inconvenience her lover at the end of a long work day. She would much rather arrive home to her family waiting for her. The blonde reluctantly agreed before they said their goodbyes for the day.

The morning was dragging by, Jane had purposely avoided her mother. She didn't want to face her after the whole 'Phone sex' thing. It was just better that way. Jane knew her mother too well and knew she would go on and on about it and probably embarrass her in the process.

It was nearing 1pm and she was sitting at her desk going over some old files when her phone rang. Her brows creased after seeing who the caller was.

"Detective Rizzoli." She answered.

"Good afternoon Detective, this is Principle McNaulty from Beacon Hill Academy."

"Hello Principle McNaulty, are the kids ok?" Jane asked right away. When it came to the children, she wasn't willing to exchange pleasantries, he was obviously calling for a reason and she wanted him to get to the point.

"Well Detective, there was a little incident in the school yard involving Abigale and another student. We tried to call Dr. Isles but it seems she is unavailable. You are the emergency contact."

At the mention of the word 'emergency', Jane panicked and shot out of her chair grabbing her jacket. "Dr. Isles is away at a conference and cannot be reached at the moment. What happened, is Abby ok.?"

"Yes, Abigale is fine. I wish I could say the same for the other student. Maybe you should come down to the school so we can discuss the incident, there will be some consequences to Abigales actions Detective Rizzoli." The man said.

Jane began to get a little annoyed with the mans tone. "I will be right there." She ended the call.

"Everything ok Jane?" Korsak said as he noticed her rushed appearance.

"I'm not sure actually, that was the school. Something's up with Abby. I have to get down there. Cover for me?"

"You got it. Don't worry about things here. Frost and I can manage." Her mentor said.

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked out. "Thanks Korsak."

She reached the kids school in record time and not ashamed what so ever of the fact that she used the red lights to get her there.

After being buzzed into the school, the brunette made her way to the Principle's office.

She immediately spotted Abigale sitting on a bench outside of a closed door. The young girl was siting with her arms crossed over her chest and her head slumped.

Jane knelt down in front of her. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" She asked first and foremost.

Abby's eyes looked up to meet her surrogates and nodded. Jane saw relief in they young girls eyes.

"You want to tell me what happened." She asked as she moved to sit beside the mini Maura.

Abby began to speak but was interrupted by a mans voice.

"Detective Rizzoli, thank you for coming down in Dr Isles absence." He held his hand out for Jane to take.

"Of course, can you please tell me what happened?"

The man looked between both Jane and Abby. "Please, why don't you both step into my office."

The pair walked in and sat directly across from the middle aged man. Jane glanced over at Abby who still had her head held low, looking down at her shoes like they were the most interesting things on the planet.

"Detective, Abigale here was involved in an incident with another student." He began, Jane was listening intently. "She punched a classmate in the face and quite possibly has broken his nose. He is in with the school nurse right now and his, very angry, parents are in with Vice Principle Reynolds as we speak."

Jane was stunned at what the man was telling her. She looked over at Abby who had not moved. "Abigale, is that true? Did you hit that boy?" She asked in a soft caring tone.

"I can assure you Detective, it is very true."

The man interrupted.

Jane was beginning to get annoyed. "With all due respect principle McNaulty, I would like to hear what my..what Abby has to say. Can I please have a moment alone with her."

The man looked between the two. "Fine, yes. I will give you two a moment."

The brunette waited until the man left the room before she spoke. "So what's up Abs? Is what he said true. Did you punch that boy?" Jane asked.

Still holding her head down Abigale nodded without saying a word. Tears threatening her beautiful hazel eyes.

Jane took a breath. "What happened? Was he picking on you..or wait, it was Ben wasn't it. This kid was bullying your brother wasn't he, and that's why you punched him."

"No, he wasn't bullying Ben, or me." The young girl said quietly.

Jane creased her brows. "Was he being rude to you about your mom and I?" Jane asked thinking having two "moms" could have provoked this boy into harassing Abigale.

Jane was left perplexed when the girl shook her head again.

"Well then what was it Abs?" She bent down in front of the young girl and took her small hands into her larger scarred ones. "I know you Abby, you are a great kid and I know you wouldn't just up and punch someone for no reason. You don't have to be afraid, I'm not mad, I just want to understand what happened sweetheart."

Jane lovingly wiped the tear that was rolling down Abby's cheek away. She smiled sweetly when hazel eyes met hers.

"He kissed me." She said in a whisper.

"He what!" Jane let out a little louder that she intended to, her insides started to boil.

"We were playing tag and when he finally caught up to me he kissed me...on the lips. So I decked him." Abby said now gaining her confidence back. No boy was going treat her that way and get away with it.

Jane was swelling with pride on the inside. She would have done exactly the same thing. "Are you ok? Did he touch you anywhere besides kissing you?" She asked.

Abby shook her head with vigour. "No way, he was too busy holding his bloody nose."

Jane bit her lip hard trying not to laugh at Abigales response. She sure was a feisty one. "So after you punched him, what happened?"

"Courtney ran and told the Teacher on me and Mrs Proudler brought us both into the office."

Jane nodded and listened to every word Abby was saying. "Come here." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around her. "It's ok, everything is going to be ok." She assured her.

"Mom is gonna be so mad at me."

"No she's not honey, I promise. She will be proud that you stood up for yourself."

They were interrupted by loud voices out in the hall. Jane popped her head out in time to see who she assumed to be the boys parents along with the little pervert himself. Wide eyed and holding an ice pack to his sure to be swollen nose.

"That little delinquent better be reprimanded for this. I want her out of this school immediately. I don't care who her mother is." The boy's father was causing a scene in the hall way.

"Whoa, hey..who you calling a delinquent." Jane's voice matched the mans.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, his quiet obedient wife standing next to him with her hands on her sons shoulders.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, Abby's other mother."

She said as she stared him down. The brunette easily had three inches on the man.

The man scoffed. "Figures, a dyke cop and a Doctor." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jane asked knowing exactly what he said and daring him to repeat it. She began to see the fear in his eyes as she stood near him.

"Your, daughter broke my sons nose and I want her punished for it. I want, no I demand

her expelled immediately."

Abby was now standing behind Jane as they all looked on. The principle and vice principle were both trying to get a handle on the situation with no luck.

"Really, you want my daughter expelled, for breaking your sons nose." She responded more calmly.

"Yes, that's right. I will not be intimidated by you detective. I know who Abigales mother is and frankly I don't care. I will see that she is expelled for this."

Jane nodded at the man, took a deep breath and stepped closer to him invading his personal space. "You listen to me you smug son of a bitch, why don't you ask your little angel here what really happened." She turned to the boy who had fear written all over his face. "That's ok, I will tell you what really happened. Your son cornered my daughter and kissed her against her will."

The boy's mother's mouth dropped open.

"So I would be very careful of the next words that come out of your arrogant pompous mouth buddy because your son is gonna be waiting for Santa in Jeuvie after I charge him with sexual assault."

The arrogant man scoffed at the detective. "I don't believe that for a second."

Jane shot him a wicked glare. The man swallowed hard and turned to his son. "Maxwell, is what the Detective said true?"

The boy looked up at his father with his watery blue eyes and nodded.

"Maxwell, I am so disappointed in you." His mother finally spoke. "What have we taught you about respecting girls." She scolded.

"I know mommy, I'm sorry. I just really like Abby and I was gonna miss her over Christmas." He said in his trembling voice.

Abby rolled her eyes at the admission while Jane continued to stare down the boy's father.

Tail between his legs, he looked back towards Jane. "Well, it seems there has been a misunderstanding Detective." He tried to back track. "Maybe expelling anyone is a little harsh."

"Ya think." Jane said sarcastically.

"Maxwell, you apologize to Abigale this instant." He demanded.

"Sorry Abby." Max said sweetly.

Abby nodded her acceptance but remained behind Jane's protective stance.

"Can't we put this behind us detective Rizzoli, one parent to another."

Jane sized the man up. "Oh I can't promise you that. Thats up to Abby's mother. Trust me, if you think I'm bad, you haven't seen anything." Jane clenched her jaw as she saw the fear in the mans eyes.

"Well, I.. Um...I hope we can come to a resolution." He took a step back. "Principle McNaulty, please inform me of the schools decision. We will be on our way." He ushered his wife and son towards the door. "Come on, lets go before she blows."

"Well Ronald, if you weren't such an asshole." His wife said as they walked out of the office.

Abby couldn't help but laugh at what the woman said.

"Well I'm glad we cleared that u,"... Mr McNaulty began but stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Jane's face.

"I'm not done yet." She said as she stared daggers into the middle aged man. "You have the audacity to put the blame on my daughter without finding out the facts first. How dare you. Abigale deserves an apology, the school has very obviously failed to provide the safety requirements for our children. I can't promise you what Dr Isles will do with this but I can promise you this will not be something that you will be sweeping under the rug."

The man began to sweat and he shuffled nervously for one foot to the other.

Jane bent down to speak with Abby. "Go get your things honey, we are taking the rest of the day off." Abigale nodded and walked out to go back to her classroom and get her belongings.

Jane turned back to the trembling man. "I would like to take Benjamin home as well. Please have him contacted. I will be waiting in the hall." She gave him one last look before she turned and walked away, a smile on her face.

The man took a deep breath and yelled for his secretary to call down to Ben's class.

XXXXXXXXX

The car ride home was pretty quiet. Both the kids were in the back of Jane's cruiser just looking out the window. The brunettes heart was breaking for the young girl. She looked in the rear view mirror and noticed the somber look an Abby's face as she pulled into the driveway. The kids unbuckled their seat belts and exited the car. The brunette followed them into the house and the threesome was immediately greeted by a very happy Joe Friday. Ben threw his backpack onto the ground and picked up his puppy.

"Hey Joe, did ya miss us? Come on, let's go pee." he said as they ran off towards the back door.

"Hey kiddo, you alright." Jane asked the young girl.

Abigale nodded without saying anything.

"You know none of this is your fault. What Maxwell did was wrong and you were just defending yourself. I'm not mad at you and I know your mother won't be either."

Abby looked up. "I know, I just feel bad that Max got in so much trouble because of me. I just reacted to him but I know he would never do anything to hurt me on purpose. He likes me too much to hurt me."

Jane smiled. "So he has a crush on you does he?"

Abby's eyes went wide. "Like major crush. He follows me around like a little puppy. Asking if I want him to carry my books and stuff."

"And does he?"

"No way! I don't need some boy to carry my books, I can carry my own books."

Jane laughed, that was Abby, strong and independent. "Good for you Abs. So I guess than means you don't like him back."

The young girl made a disgusted face. "Ewwww, no thanks. I don't like boys, they are disgusting and gross."

Jane let out a sigh of relief when something donned on her. 'Hmm, maybe the apple don't fall far from the tree.' She thought. She shook off the thought and wrapped an arm around Abigale. "I'm proud of you kiddo."

The young girl smiled. "Thanks Jane, and thanks for not freaking out."

"Hey, you can always come to me with anything no matter what it is. I will always listen and I will always have your back. Just don't kill anyone cause then I'll have to arrest you." They both chuckled as she paused to look into familiar hazel eyes. "I know you and Ben are not biologically mine, but I love you both as if you were. I hope you know that." She continued after the girl nodded. "And I also hope it was ok when I referred to you as my daughter back there. It just came out, it felt right."

Abby smiled. "It's ok. Everyone kinda knows I have two moms anyway so it's no big deal. After today, they are gonna know what a badass my mom is."

Jane laughed at her new title. "Speaking of 'mom', I'm sure I will be getting a frantic phone call at any moment from your mother."

"Will you talk to her Jane." The girl pleaded.

"Of course kiddo." She wrapped her arm around the young girl once again as they began to walk into he kitchen. "But first, I need some Nutella in my life and I need to ask you and Ben about something important."

Abigale was intrigued as to what that could be. "So is the Nutella going to be used to bribe us?" She asked inquisitively.

Jane shook her head and laughed. "You're too smart for your own good kid."

XXXXXXXXXX

A half hour later Jane and the kids were seated at the kitchen table. They all had a little snack in front of them accompanied by a monsterous glass of milk. The kids dug into their snack while Jane shifted nervously.

"So what did you want to ask us Jane." Ben asked before biting into his wrap.

Jane looked up and suddenly saw two pairs of eyes staring back at her, waiting for her to speak. "Um...well..I..uh needed to ask you guys something." She began. "I...uh..." She was trying desperately to find the right words, the right approach.

"Whatever it is just say it Jane, you can tell us anything. We got your back too." Abigale repeated the words Jane had said to her earlier.

The brunette smiled and instantly calmed down. "You know, you two are really great kids. Your mom has done such a great job in raising you both. I am so so proud to be a part of this family." Both kids beamed at Jane's words. "So I wanted to ask the two of you what you thought about making it more official. I wanted to ask you both for your blessing in me asking your mom to marry me." She let out breath with her final words and waiting for a response from the twins.

Both Abby and Ben looked at her in surprise, then at each other. When they looked back at the now nervous brunette, they both had a smile on their face. "You're gonna ask mom to marry you?"

Jane nodded. "Is that ok with you guys."

The twins smiled. "It's ok with us. We kinda figured this would happen eventually. You're practically married already." Abby said happily.

"Just curious though, what if we said no." Ben asked.

"I would have asked her anyway and shipped you both off to boarding school." She joked and the two joined in her laughter.

The brunette reached over and into her suit jacket pocket that was hanging on the back of her chair. She pulled out the velvet box and opened it for the kids to see.

Their eyes popped out of there heads. "Whoa, that's huge. Moms gonna love that Jane."

Jane smiled at the young girl. "You really think so?"

"Definitely." Ben assured her. "So when are you gonna ask her?"

Jane snapped the box shut and placed it securely into its previous home. She crossed her hands on the table and looked at the kids. "This is where I need your help." She said as the pair listened intently.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The smile on the detectives face went from ear to ear. Her gorgeous girlfriend was walking towards her, equally happy to see the Detective. Maura let go of the handle on her designer suitcase and wrapped her arms around her lovers neck. Jane brought her in for a bone crushing hug as she buried her face in the blondes neck. They stood there for a moment wrapped up in each other. Oblivious to all that was going on around them in the busy airport.

"God, I missed you so much." Jane said as she lifted her head so she could look into those mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"I missed you too Jane." Maura said as she smiled.

The brunette cupped the doctors cheek before she leaned in to press her lips to the blondes. They both moaned into the kiss that lasted for at least a minute and probably too long for such a public place. Reluctantly, they separated and pressed their foreheads against one another's.

"The kids didn't want to come?" She asked as they began to walk to Jane's car.

"No, they wanted to surprise you with dinner, and by dinner I mean Chinese take out. So Jeffery helped them place the order."

Maura smiled at how thoughtful her children were. "Is Abigale ok, after what happened today." She asked again.

"Like I told you earlier on the phone, she is fine, great actually."

"I was so concerned after I listened to Principle McNaulty's voice message. I'm sorry that I was unavailable Jane and that you had to deal with this alone."

They reached the cruiser and Jane popped the trunk. "Maur, please don't apologize for that. We're a family and that's part of being a family. I will alway be there for the kids wether you're in town or not."

The blonde smiled and leaned into capture her girlfriends lips again. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, and I will let you deal with good ol Maxwell."

"I will definitely be speaking with the principle about this." She pecked her lovers lips again. "Now, take me home Detective."

"Yes ma'am."

The pair got into the cruiser and began their journey home to the children and a nice family dinner that awaited them.

When they arrived home a short time later, the blonde was awarded with her two loves running up to her as they barely made it through the front door. Both her children were especially happy to see her. So much so that you'd think she had been away for a month when In fact it had only been two days, she wasn't complaining in the least.

"Welcome home mommy. We missed you and so did Joe Friday." The little puppy was right there in the middle of all the hugs.

"Well I missed you all as well, even Joe Friday." She added as she hugged her babies tight as Jane looked on smiling.

"I'll bring your bag upstairs babe."

Maura nodded her thanks as she proceeded to walk with her children into the living room as they chatted happily.

Before dinner, Maura had excused herself to quickly wash up and change into something more comfortable since Jane had already come down in her ripped jeans and a tank top.

When she entered the kitchen her three favourite people were already sitting at the kitchen table filling their plates.

"I poured you a glass of wine babe." Jane said as she scooped some fried rice into her plate.

"Thank you Love, a glass of wine is just what I need." She sat in between Benjamin and Jane at her spot at the round table.

They happily passed the food around and settled in to eat. "You know, I once went to a convention in Toronto Canada and a colleague of mine took me out for Chinese food. I almost chocked when he ordered Chicken balls." Maura said.

The kids made a face and laughed. "Ewwww mom, we're eating here."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at Abby's response.

"It's not what you think Abigale, it's actually chicken in a batter and in the shape of a small ball and deep fried. They are actually quite good."

"Hmm, doesn't sound so bad Abs." Jane said and she bit into her spring roll.

"Maybe not, but they should change the name."

"Do chickens even have balls?" Ben asked.

They all laughed as Maura went into a detailed explanation of a chickens anatomy.

Dinner was winding down with very little left over.

"Ok, I think we should go from youngest to oldest." Ben said as he distributed the fortune cookies. It was always customary when they had Chinese that they would each take a turn to read out their fortunes.

"Why do I always have to go last." Maura whined.

"Cause your the oldest babe." Jane leaned over and kissed her pouting girlfriends cheek.

Ben cracked open his cookie and began to read it. "Accept defeat. It will only make you stronger."

"In the bedroom!" They all chanted.

Jane smiled. "I can't believe you kept this tradition going all these years." She said remembering when she had taught the ME what to add to the fortune all those years ago.

Abby cracked her cookie open. "You are admired by many."

"In the bedroom." They chanted.

"Or maybe by just one...Maxwell." Jane teased.

"Very funny Jane." Abby answered as both Ben and Maura began to laugh.

The brunette was next. "You have a natural grace and great consideration for others." She smiled.

"In the bedroom." They chanted as Jane winked at her lover. Maura couldn't help but blush a little. She knew all too well how true that statement was.

"Your turn babe." Jane said smiling.

Maura gently cracked her cookie open and began to read aloud. "You are being proposed to. Please say you'll..." Her mouth fell open as she looked up. Her eyes went immediately to her son who was holding up a sign that read 'MARRY' and next to her daughter who held up a sign of her own that read 'HER' with an arrow pointing to her soon to be fiancé.

Jane was down on one knee with the familiar velvet box open revealing the gorgeous diamond ring. The blondes hand shot up to her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her.

"Maura Dorthea Isles, I have loved you for so long. I never thought we would get a second chance at happiness. You, and the kids make me so happy and I want to spend the rest of my life making you three just as happy. I love you with all of my heart and soul." She took the ring out. "Will you marry me?"

The brunette didn't have to wait long for a reply. Through teary eyes, the ME nodded and then responded in a shaky voice. "Yes...yes...I will marry you Jane."

Jane smiled brightly as she slipped the ring onto her Fiancée finger. She leaned down and kissed it before wrapping her arms around the blonde. They stood up and Jane twirled the happy woman around before placing her down. "You have made me the happiest woman alive. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Jane wiped away a stray tear before she leaned in and kissed her wife to be. There was a new feeling behind this kiss. Neither could explain it but it just felt different. It was their forever kiss.

The kids looked on happily as the couple finally separated.

"One thing though Jane."

"What's that babe."

"I'm not marring you 'in the bedroom.' "

They all laughed as Jane once again brought Maura in for a scotching kiss.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Many thanks for all the reviews. I've read every single one of them and I appreciate them so much. So we have come to the final chapter in this journey. Thank you all for coming along for the ride. It has been a blast writing this story. I love these characters so much and it was an honour to bring them to life in a way that most of the fans can only dream of... Rizzles. **

**Anyway, here we go. There will be a chapter 50, an epilogue. **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 49. **

Jane smiled at her fiancée as she strut across the bedroom and slipped between the sheets. The blonde was in bed admiring her engagement ring that graced her delicate finger.

"You gonna sleep with that thing on every night babe?" Jane asked as she cozied up to her.

"No, I'm just not ready to take it off yet." She turned towards the brunette. "Do you know how hard it's been hiding this from your mother. I've been wearing it on a chain around my neck during work hours."

"I know, I'm sorry I just wanted to wait till we were all together to tell everyone."

"Barry and Vince already know Jane. They congratulated me the next day."

"Barry and Vince can keep a secret." Jane replied as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. "Just a few more hours and we can tell everyone."

"Did you finish packing everything?" Maura asked as she nuzzled into Jane's neck.

"Yup, everything is all set. I gave Jeffrey all the alarm codes and emergency numbers just like you asked."

"And your gun and badge are locked up?"

"Yes ma'am. I didn't give him that code." She laughed.

"I can't believe in a few short hours we will be on our way to Hawaii."

Jane felt her lovers lips on her neck giving her soft kisses. "Mmm, I know. The kids were so excited I thought Ben was going to burst." She soothingly stroked her lovers bare back.

"He loves flying on Daddy's private jet. Michael, the captain, let's him sit in the cockpit with him for a few minutes. I think he might become a pilot when he's older."

"Then he can fly us anywhere we want to go." Jane said. She was beginning to become aroused at the feeling of the blonde in her arms. She gently rolled her fiancée onto her back when those hazel green eyes looked into her soul. "God, you are so beautiful. Are you really mine?" She said in disbelief.

"I'm all yours, now and forever." The blonde brought Jane down and pressed her lips against the Detectives.

"I liked it, so I put a ring on it." Jane teased.

Maura laughed. "Oh god Jane, that was so bad, even for you. "

Jane leaned in and captured her lovers lips once again. Settling between her legs, she felt delicate hands up and down her back.

The kiss deepened and both women moaned at the feeling of the others tongue in their mouth. The brunette began a slow rhythm with her hips, this was always the blondes undoing.

Maura gasped at the feeling and threw her head back. Jane was quick to claim the woman's neck with her eager lips.

"I can't wait to marry you." She felt the vibration of the blondes words against her lips. "I can't wait to be Mrs Rizzoli."

Jane stopped what she was doing and looked up at her fiancée. "You...you would take my last name?" She asked, they hadn't discussed the particulars yet.

Maura looked lovingly into the brunettes eyes. "Of course I would my Love. And in time, I would love for you to legally adopt Abby and Ben. I want all our children to share the same last name, like a real family."

Jane's eyes began to water as she gave Maura the most amazing dimpled smile the honey blonde had ever seen. "You, future , are amazing." Jane began to kiss along Maura's jaw. "I love you so much." She continued the slow steady rhythm with her hips and earned a moan from the Doctor.

"Oh Jane, that feels so good." Her whisper barely audible through the pleasure. "Make love to me."

Jane was spurred on by her lovers words and slipped her hand between their naked bodies. Her skilled fingers circled the familiar drenched opening, gathering an abundance of wetness and spreading it around a throbbing clit.

Heavy breathing and whispered moans filled the room as the couple made love over the next several house before finally collapsing into a deep restful sleep. Both restful because of their sexually satisfied state and the fact that they knew in a few hours, they would be on a private jet heading to paradise.

XXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Dr Isles, it's lovely to see you again." The handsome man said as Maura ascended the stairs.

"Michael, so nice to see you as well."

The young captain helped the blonde over the threshold and deeper into the jet that had been fuelled and was ready to receive its passengers.

"Everyone is accounted for Michael, they are all right behind me."

Maura stepped through and was followed by her children and her fiancée family. Jane, always the protector, was the last to board the plane after she was certain everyone was on board. She smiled as she stepped through.

"Jane, this is our Captain, Michael Stone."

The man removed his cap and extended his hand. "I've heard so much about you Detective Rizzoli, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too Captain." Jane was a little surprised.

Sensing this, the man explained himself as he leaned in. "Mr. Isles was gushing about you on our flight the other day. He spoke very highly of his daughter in law to be." The man winked and as stepped back.

Maura stood by smiling at the exchange. She thought back to her phone call to her parents when they had arrived in Hawaii. It was the first opportunity she had in speaking with them since Jane had proposed. Richard had gone on and on how Jane had asked him for his blessing and how much that meant to him. Maura was truly touched by this.

"Well, my "in-laws" are wonderful people. I'm very fortunate." Jane wrapped her arm around Maura waist.

"If we are all ready and when everyone is seated, we can lift off once we get the all clear." The man turned his attention to the blonde. "Dr. Isles, we will be refuelling in San Diego before our final stretch over the Pacific. I will let you know when Benjamin can come in and have a look around."

"Wonderful, thank you Michael. He is looking forward to it. You're always so good to him."

"My pleasure Dr. Isles, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to prepare for take off."

The captain excused himself and left the couple alone. Jane wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist as she stood behind her. They were both facing their family who were busting with excitement. The Rizzoli's, who had never been on a private jet before, were especially excited.

"Have I thanked you for doing this yet?" She asked as she placed a kiss on the blondes neck.

Maura smiled. "Only a thousand times." She turned in her lovers arms.

"Well here's a thousand and one." Jane leaned in and softly kisses her lips. "Thank you for being so amazing." She gave a dimpled smile.

"You're welcome Jane. You know I would do anything for you, and you're family."

"Hey you two, enough sucking face. Come and sit so we can take off." Tommy yelled out from his seat. His outburst causing laughter to erupt and a certain blondes cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

They all settled in for the roughly six and a half hour flight to San Diego. The twins were seated together with TJ in between them on a couch that was in front of a gaming console that they would use to keep themselves occupied during the flight. Tommy and Lydia were seated together on another couch while Frankie sat next to Sean and Angela at a table.

Jane got comfortable in her cozy love seat with her fiancé beside her as they both buckled in. It was still fairly early and although they were both excited, after the night they had, they could both use a nap.

The flight attendant came around to ensure everyone was buckled in and with a promise that she would return once they were in the air with the refreshments that Maura had requested be served.

The couple intertwined their fingers and Maura rested her head on Janes shoulder as they prepared for take off. They could see TJ just about jump out of his seat as the aircraft started to move.

"Here TJ, hold my hand if you are scared ok." Abby grabbed on to the toddlers hand and he held on for dear life. Even though he was afraid, he was insistent in sitting with the twins leaving his parents alone.

"She's gonna be a great big sister." Jane said as she kissed Maura's temple. The blonde looked up to me chocolate brown eyes.

"I can't wait to have a baby with you. Again." They both chuckled before pressing their lips together.

About 20 minutes later they had reached the desired altitude. The captain had come on and announced their estimated time of arrival in San Diego and roughly how long they would be grounded before taking off again.

The flight attendant came around with Mimosas for the adults and sparkling apple cider for the kids as well as an array of Croissants, muffins and pastries and some fresh fruit.

There was a clinking noise against a champagne glass that got everyone's attention. Jane stood where everyone could see her and quickly held out her hand for Maura to join her.

"Hi everyone, I'd just like to say a few words if that's ok."

They all gave her their full attention.

"First I would like to thank my fi...my, amazing girlfriend for organizing this trip for all of us. I think I can speak for everyone when I say we never imagined we would be fortunate enough to spend Christmas in a tropical paradise. So thank you baby, for doing this for us, for our family." Jane leaned in and kissed Maura's lips.

"Here here! To Maura!" Angela said loudly and everyone clinched glasses.

Before anyone could take a sip Jane spoke again. "That's not all, Maura and I have an announcement to make."

The passengers all perked up with interest.

"The other day, with the help of Abby and Ben, I got down on one knee and asked this amazing woman to marry me."

Angela gasped as her hand shot up to her mouth.

"And I said yes." Maura added as she outstretched her hand, finally able to show off her ring.

"Are you kidding me!" Angela said as she stood and stepped towards the happy couple. "You actually said yes." She joked

"Ma, seriously.!" Jane quipped.

"Come here you two." Angela wrapped her arms around the couple. "I'm so happy for you both." She pulled away as a tear escaped her eye. She cupped her daughters cheek. "I'm so proud of you baby. You held out for your one true love." She smiled and cupped her daughter in law to be's cheek. "I always knew you held a special place in her heart Maura. Janie has always loved you sweetheart. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you Angela, I'm very honoured and proud to be a part of it."

The three woman embraced each other as the congratulations kept rolling in from the rest of the family.

"Thank god, now Ma can bug you two about giving her more Grandkids." Tommy said as he went to hug his sister.

"I'm happy for you sis, you finally did something good with your life." Frankie said as he was next to congratulate the couple.

"Thanks little brother."

Angela made her way over to the twins.

"I'm so happy that you two are going to officially become a part of this family." The matriarch leaned in and hugged the kids. "I will always love you two as if you were my own grand babies." She smiled at their little faces.

"Look babe, she's hovering already." Jane joked as she pointed to her mother who was smothering the twins.

"Ang, I think the kids need to breathe." Sean yelled out to his girlfriend. He lifted up his glass. "A toast, to Jane and Maura, congratulations on your engagement and we wish you a lifetime of happiness."

"Salute" they all said as the finished off the drinks and watched the happy couple kiss again.

The excitement from the announcement had finally dwindled down and they had all settled in once again in their seats.

Angela and Lydia were bouncing wedding ideas off of each other. The kids were busy playing video games and Tommy, Frankie and Sean were having a heated discussion about the Bruins less than impressive season.

"You sure you're up for this babe." Jane said as she played with Maura's fingers. "This is going to be the rest of your life, you do realize that right?"

Maura chuckled. "I know what I'm getting into Jane." She turned her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, and your crazy family." She added.

Jane leaned in and pressed her lips against the blondes. The kiss deepens and a moan escaped the brunette.

"Mmm, tell me Doctor, are you a member of the mile high club?" Jane asked seductivly.

"Jane!" Maura lightly smacked her fiancée "I'm not going to answer that."

"What, I just want to know. You do know what that is right?"

"Of course I know what that is. And I am not going to have sex with you on an airplane, with our family nearby." She spoke in a whispered voice.

"Oh come on babe. Live a little. Let's join the club. Unless you are already a ...wait!" Jane jaw dropped as she realization hit her. "You already are a part of the club aren't you."

Maura didn't answer.

"Just when I thought you couldn't surprise me, you go and shock the shit out of me."

"Jane, are you forgetting I was married, and we traveled on a private jet, a lot."

"Don't wanna hear it Maur, I don't wanna throw up. Just thinking about that dick makes me want to vomit." Jane stiffened and pulled herself away from the blonde.

"Come on Jane, please don't be mad at me."

Jane turned her head away from her lover.

"I'm gonna need some time Maur." Jane pretended to be truly hurt by this news.

Maura bit her bottom lip as she slid closer to the brunette. "How about we visit that mile high club after all. You can re-claim me as your own." She whispered in her lovers ear.

After no response from Jane, and getting the cold shoulder, she continued. "Are you sure you don't want to see what I'm wearing under this sweater?" She whispered, her hot breath shooting right through to Jane's core.

The brunette was still not budging.

"I've got on that Lacey bra you love so much, and the matching thong." Maura continued as she subtlety took Jane's lobe into her mouth.

Jane swallowed hard. "The purple one?"

"Mmm hmmm" Maura hummed her response.

"Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes." She stood abruptly and walked off leaving the blonde giggling.

"She is way too easy." Maura thought as she shook her head and stood. She went over to Angela and Lydia and joined in on the wedding chatter before excusing herself a few moments later for her secret rendezvous with her horny Detective.

XXXXXXXX

The Pilot made a smooth landing at the San Diego international Airport.

"Welcome to sunny San Diego. We are just going to refuel and we should be back up in the air in about 30 minutes."

They all scattered to look out the window at the sunshine. They could feel the drastic change in temperature and it was only going to get hotter the closer they got to Hawaii.

"Dr. Isles, can I see you for a moment. I think we may have a problem." The captain said.

Maura turned as did the rest of them at the sound of the mans voice. "Of course. What's the problem Michael?" She asked as she moved closer.

"I think you need to see this." He continued as he ushered Maura to the door.

They began talking quietly and all Jane could see was Maura nodding her head in agreement. Concerned, the twins walked over to where Jane was standing. "What's happening Jane?" Abby asked.

Jane put her arm around the young girl. "I'm not sure kiddo."

Maura had everyone's full attention as she turned back. "Well, it seems we have a little problem." She placed her hand on her hip and pinched the bridge of her nose. Behind her, the flight attendant was opening up the door to the aircraft. "Um, seems we have a couple of people that need a lift to Hawaii."

Just then two figures appeared through the doorway. Abby and Ben instantly jumped at the sight. "MARIA!" The pair ran up to their former nanny and immediately wrapped their arms around her.

"I miei angeli, come mi sei mancato." The older woman said as she held them both. Giacomo right by her side.

Maura's heart soared at the reunion. Her children had been missing their Nanny who had been like another grandmother to them. She had arranged for Maria and Giacomo to make their way down from San Fransisco so they could meet them at the airport and join them for their family vacation.

"Babe, is that who I think it is?" Jane asked as she joined her fiancé.

Maura simply nodded. "Yes, I couldn't let the kids spend Christmas without Maria and Giacomo. They have been such a big part of their lives." The blonde wiped a tear away as she watched the exchange. The others just stood by and watched.

"Let me look at you two." The Italian held the children out at arms length to get a good look at them. "Benji, you got so big. Such a handsome boy." She lovingly stroked the boys cheek before turning to Abigale. "And you Bella, you are beautiful and tall my goodness." She leaned in and kissed the girls forehead before hugging them once again.

"I can't believe you're really here Maria. We have so much to tell you. But first you have to meet someone. You too Giaco."

The man smiled, he hadn't heard that nick name since the kids had moved all those months ago. They grabbed a hand each and practically dragged the older couple. "This is Jane."

The brunette outstretched her arm. "Maria, Giacomo, it's so nice to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you from the kids and fro Maura." She shook both their hands firmly.

"Ah, so this is Jane." Maria leaned in to whisper into Maura's ear. "You're right, she is beautiful." She turned her attention back to the blushing brunette. "Piacere Jane. I'm happy to meet you too."

The woman felt a tug. "Come on Maria, you have to meet everyone." Ben said as he pulled the pair away from his mother and Jane and began to introduce them to the rest of the family.

While they were off getting acquainted, Jane turned to her lover. "I can't believe you did this. You've made them so happy. You're an amazing mother Baby." She leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

"It was so difficult to keep that a surprise. I'm so happy it worked out."

"You uh, you got any other surprises for us babe?"

"Hmm, maybe a few. But none of them involve the family. My other surprises are strictly for you Jane." She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "And clothing is optional." She kissed the outer edges of the brunettes ear before she pulled away.

"I can wait to find out what they are."

The couple turned their attention back to the group and began smiling as they became better acquainted and were soon attacked by the older Italian woman with congratulations on their engagement.

XXXXXXXXXX

After six and a half hours, a few laughs in flight, and a much needed nap, the group was pulling up to the posh resort in Oahu.

The concierge greeted them with tropical beverages and were checked in quickly.

"My darlings, look at you."

They heard the familiar British voice behind them.

"Nanna!" The twins both shouted and ran toward their grandparents.

Richard and Constance were looking very relaxed with their sun kissed skin and bright smiles, they had a certain glow. It was easy to tell that the couple, even so many years later, were still in Iove.

"Welcome to Hawaii. Did you have a nice flight?" She asked.

"It was awesome, and guess what Gramps, we picked up some hitchhikers." Ben shared excitedly.

"Oh really, a hitchhiker all the way up there huh." The older man said winking at Maria and Giacomo who were standing close by.

"Singora Isles, so nice to see you again." Maria said as she came forward to greet the older woman.

"Nice to see you too Maria, and please call me Constance. So happy you and Giacomo could join us on our family vacation." She smiled as she hugged her daughters former nanny.

Richard proudly stepped towards Jane, his soon to be daughter in law. "Congratulations Jane, I heard my daughter said yes." He joked.

"Yeah, couldn't believe it myself."

"Of course I said yes." Maura replied as she made her way over.

He gave his daughter a hug. "We couldn't be happier for you pumpkin."

"Thank you Daddy."

Jane smiled at the exchange between her fiancé and her father. It warmed her heart to see and it was times like this that she really missed her own father. What she would give to have him share in this. In the happiest moments of her life.

Angela saw the expression on her daughters face through the exchange and recognized it immediately. She walked over to her daughter and put her arm around her.

"You know he's watching over you right now honey, and he is so proud and happy for you."

Jane raised her hand up and placed it on her mother's. "I know Ma. I just really miss him."

She said with watery eyes.

"I know you do baby. We all do." The Rizzoli matriarch leaned in and kissed her daughters cheek as she wiped a runaway tear away. "Now, no more tears. My toes belong in some sand." She exclaimed.

Jane smiled at her mother. "Thanks Ma. I love you."

"Love you too Janie." She lovingly stroked her daughters cheek and walked back to the others who were about to follow the bellhop to their villas.

"Hey, everything ok?" Maura asked.

Jane wrapped her arms around her lover. "Everything is perfect baby." She leaned in and kissed her lips. "Let's go get changed and go to the beach."

Maura smiled up at her. "I think that's a genius plan." She pecked her lips and with their fingers laced together, they followed the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, is this really our home for the next two weeks?" The brunette asked as she stepped into their luxury villa.

The blonde couldn't help but smile. "Yes it is. Hope it's ok?"

"Are you kidding me babe. This place is amazing." She walked over to the sliding glass door and peeked outside. "Holy shit, we have our own private hot tub."

"Yes we do, as do all the luxury suites."

"So like Frankie and Tommy have one too."

The blonde nodded. "And Sean and Ma?"

Jane winced after her fiancée once again nodded. "I don't wanna know what they will be doing in that thing. Gross."

Maura laughed as she wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck. "That most certainly is, not because they will be engaging in sexual intercourse but because hot tubs are a cesspool for bacteria."

Jane flinched at the word 'intercourse.' "Eww, babe. That's disgusting. Don't say that word when it's regarding my mother and my boss." Jane tried to shake off the visual while her fiancé was laughing.

"The villas are all identical with the exception of my parents. They insisted on booking the two bedroom villa so Benjamin and Abigale could stay with them."

"That's sweet of them but the kids could have stayed with us."

"I know Jane, but daddy insisted. He wants to spend as much time with them as possible. Besides, I think they wanted us to have our privacy."

Jane smiled down at the gorgeous woman in her arms. "And whatever will we be doing with all this privacy." She mused.

"I have a few ideas." The blonde pressed her lips against her lovers.

The kiss began to get heated. The strong brunette lifted Maura up and was rewarded with strong toned legs wrapping around her waist. She walked them over to the large king size bed and gently placed her down on its surface as she settled on top of her. Their lips connected, a throaty moan was heard coming from the very aroused Doctor.

"Why is it that I can never get enough of you."

"Must be my Italian charm."

"Mmm, must be."

They continued to devour each other until they heard knocking at the door.

"Mommy, we want to go to the beach."

Jane buried her face in the blondes neck trying to contain herself.

"Ok sweetheart, we will be right out." Maura responded to her son then looked into her lovers eyes. "I'm sorry love. We can continue this later."

Jane smiled down at her. "You bet your sexy little ass we will." She rose from the bed and pulled Maura up with her and pulled her in for a quick kiss before letting her go.

The blonde felt a playful smack on her backside as she walked away. She turned and glared at her fiancée. "You're going to regret that Detective."

"Bring it Doc." Jane joked back as the riffled through their bags for their swimsuits.

Before long, they were playing in the Pacific with the twins and TJ, feeling the heat from the sun shining down on them. Tommy and Frankie had gone to explore the resort while the others occupied loungers on the beach and watched the couple playing with the kids.

Considering the time change and the long day of travel, the group was doing well. They retired relatively early the first night as the long day finally starting kicking in and the kids especially, were beginning to be quite cranky.

The couple didn't make love that night. They were just too tired. Instead, with steady breathing and warm kisses, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Excited and both looking forward to spending this time together with their family with no other worries.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is mommy ok Jane? Why didn't she come with us this morning?"

"She's great kiddo, she's just really tired and she looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Besides, we are going to be here for a while so we can get her out for for a hike soon."

The young girl seemed to be satisfied with that explanation. It's a good thing too because there was no way Jane was going to explain that their mother was in a sexually induced coma. She blushed slightly as she thought about their night and how they were both insatiable.

It had started on the beach the previous evening. After everyone had retired for the evening they had gone for a romantic stroll into the darkness. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore and warm breeze whipping through their hair have them a peaceful serenity.

They each had their shoes in one hand and their fingers of the other, laced together.

"It's so beautiful here. I can't believe we have already been here for six days." Maura said as their hands swayed between them.

"I know, it's flown by so fast. Do you miss Boston?"

The doctor thought for a moment. "No, I have everything and everyone I love right here. I could stay here forever."

Jane stopped them from walking any further and pulled the smaller woman into her, her arms wrapped around a slender waist. "Really, you could leave our life there all behind?"

"As long as I had you and the kids, I could. Are you saying you couldn't?"

"I don't know. I mean I would miss my family and I love my job. I don't know if I could leave that behind. I know this is paradise, but I think I would miss the snow at Christmas. It just goes hand in hand. Not to mention the Red Sox."

The blonde dropped her shoes and buried her hands in her fiancée gorgeous mane.

"Maybe you're right. It's nice to have the different seasons. Makes my wardrobe very colourful." She smiled and kissed her lovers lips. "We will just have to make a promise to each other to make sure we take vacations. We can break up our winters with getaways to sandy beaches and sunshine."

" Mmmm, I love that idea. I never used to care about taking time off in the past, but now, I have a new appreciation for it." She leaned in again to capture moist lips.

"I love you so much. I wish we could get married right here." Maura said, breathless from their lip lock.

The brunette rested her forehead against her lovers. "Say the word baby and I'll make it happen."

"I wish we could but I would miss not have Barry and Vince there, and Susie and Jeffrey. They would be so mad at us."

"Yeah, Frost would be pissed for sure. When we get back home we can plan our dream wedding baby."

Maura smiled at the brunette. Their lips connected again and this time, the heat was turned up. They were all alone on the beach.

Janes hands reached down and grabbed onto the blondes ass and squeezed as she lifted her up. She placed seductive kisses along Maura's flushed neck as she twirled them around.

"Have you ever had sex on the beach?" She asked.

"Yes." The blonde answered honestly.

Jane stopped and looked up at her. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Seriously Maur!"

"What, you asked." Maura tucked an unruly curl behind the brunettes ear. "Jane, I may have had sex on the beach, but I have never made love on the beach." This gained a smile from her fiancée. "Will you make love to me Jane. Right here, on this beach."

The Italian smiled and without a word sunk them down to her knees and made mad passionate love to her.

"Whoa! Look at that.! "Abby yelled out.

Jane jumped as she was brought out of her memory from the night before. She looked in the direction of where the young girl was pointing.

"Wow, that's so cool. Can we get closer Jane?" Ben asked.

Jane smiled, the sight before her was breathtaking. They had come upon a natural waterfall that was rapidly flowing into a lagoon surrounded by tropical brush.

"Yeah, but be careful guys."

The trio made their way to the waters edge. They had gone on an early morning hike and had come across a little piece of paradise.

"Look Jane, there is a cave behind the waterfall. Let's go check it out."

Before the brunette could protest, the twins were off climbing rocks to get behind the waterfall and into the cave.

"This is so cool. It's like our own hiding spot." Ben said as he stepped into the darkness.

Jane and Abby were right behind him. It wasn't a very big area that anyone could get lost in. Jane stepped behind the curtain of water that was falling. She grabbed her camera and snapped a picture.

"Mom would love this Jane." Abby said as she stepped beside the older woman.

"Yeah she would." She signed.

The brunette stepped closer to the waterfall and outstretched her hand to feel the water. She let the salt water run through her fingers and smiled. 'Yeah, she would.' She repeated to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Abby getting ready to jump into the Lagoon.

"Abby, wait! You can't just jump in. You could hurt yourself, then your mother would hurt me."

Both Abby and Ben chuckled. "But the water looks so clear Jane. Look how blue it is."

Jane peaked over the edge. Abby had a point, it was so clear you could see right down to the bottom. "Ok, at least let me go first and make sure it's safe."

The brunette toed off her shoes and removed her jean shorts and tank top. Bare foot, she reached the edge and found a safe place to jump. It was only about a ten foot drop from this section of the landing and the water was crystal clear. She looks over to the two sets of eyes watching her, encouraging her to jump.

"Ok, here I go." She yelped as she sprung off the edge, her toes curling on their own accord as she pushed herself off the rock and screamed all the way down. The twins watched in awe as the brunette plunged in.

A few seconds later, they saw her head pop up from the water.

"That was awesome. How is it, Is it safe? Can we jump?"

Jane slicked her hair back from her eyes.

"Yeah it's safe. Jump in bud."

The kids both stood side by side and plunged into the water. When they came up for air Jane was waiting there with a big dimpled smile.

"Oh my god, it's so warm." Abby said as she swam around.

They watched the water falling close by and all three were in awe of it. If they looked closely, they swore they could see a rainbow.

They made it out of the water and started the trek back to their villa. They had hiked a good 30 minutes away but Jane was prepared with bottles of water and a cell phone in case they got lost. As they were about to exit the brush and onto the clear beach, Ben stopped suddenly.

"Hey, did you see this signed on the way in?"

Jane laughed. "You didn't think I'd let you jump into a lagoon if it wasn't safe did you."

The sign clearly indicating safe swimming up ahead.

On their way back to the villa they ran into Richard and Constance who were heading to the beach.

"Gramps, Jane let us jump off a cliff that was next to a waterfall into a lagoon."

"Geez kid, way to keep it low key." Jane interjected.

"Sorry Jane. I just got a little excited."

Both Richard and Constance looked at Jane with a raised eyebrow. "It wasn't a cliff. It was just a short drop. Maybe 10 feet. And I went first to make sure it was safe."

The older man nodded. "You might want to keep this from my daughter if you know what's good for you Jane."

This received a smack from his wife. "No keeping secrets Richard. It's unhealthy in a relationship."

He nodded. "I see, so the 6 new Designer handbags that suddenly appeared a couple of days ago, that you didn't tell me about are perfectly fine." He said wryly.

Constance blushed at being caught.

She turned to the amused detective. "Mums the word Dear. Now run along, your fiancé is waiting." She ushered the children, who were now laughing, towards the beach. "Come on darlings, let's go make a sandcastle."

Both Richard and Jane were left standing there laughing. Richard held out his fist for a fist pump. "Gets her every time." He turned to leave. "See you later Jane."

"Yeah, we'll be down soon."

Jane shook her head and made her way to their villa. She quietly opened the door to find Maura still sleeping face down on the bed. The sheets resting just above her buttocks and her hair sprawled out over her right shoulder. Jane took a moment to appreciate the view before she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

She leaned over and kissed a bare shoulder. The blonde began to stir as she continued placing soft gentle kisses on soft tanned skin.

"No...not gonna happen. Don't you ever get tired Jane?" The blonde said in a raw sleepy voice.

Jane laughed. "Someone is still tired I see."

"And sore. Really, really sore."

"Aww, my poor baby. Want me to kiss it better?"

"No! That's what got me into the in the first place." The blonde turned over onto her back, her breasts exposed and her nipples alive.

Jane reached down and swept the hair away from her lovers face. "I need you to come with me."

"No, I can't walk Jane. You wore me out last night."

Jane leaned down and kissed the blondes lips. "Then I'll carry you...please baby..come with me." She pouted.

Unable to say no, the blonde caved. "Fine! Where are we going? And why is your hair wet." She huffed.

"It's a surprise, and I'll explain it to you later." She pecked the blondes lips again. "Now get up." She grabbed the sheet and pulled it fully off the blonde exposing her full naked body.

Jane bit her bottom lip in appreciation of what she was seeing. "You better get up before I have my way with you again." She warned.

"Ok, ok..I'm getting up." The ME rose out of bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom as Jane laughed. "It's not funny Jane, I look like I've been on a horseback riding expedition."

This made Jane laugh even more. "I'm sorry babe. I don't mean to laugh it just that you look so cute. I promise I will stay away from you for a while."

She heard the toilet flush and the water run before the blonde emerged again, tooth brush in hand. "Let's not get carried away Jane. You don't have to stay away that long." She said as she began to brush her teeth. "Whhrahrrhekwds?"

Jane furrowed her brows. "I don't understand your new language babe."

She spit the toothpaste out. "Sorry. Where are the kids?"

"Oh, we ran into your parents on the way back from our hike so they took them down to the beach. I told them we would join the later."

Satisfied, the blonde walked to the shower and turned it on. "Im just going to take a quick one. I will be out in 300 seconds." She smiled and disappeared into the shower.

Jane thought for a moment. "You couldn't just say 5 minutes could you." She shook her head and waited for her fiancé to finish.

Some time later, they came upon a treed area at the beaches end, a good mile from their resort. Jane stopped and faced the blonde.

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I trust you Jane. What kind of question is that.

"Put this on." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out Maura's sleep mask.

"You want me to go to sleep in the woods?" She asked confused.

"No silly, I want you to be surprised." Jane continued after she saw the blonde Hesitate.

"Please babe, just trust me."

Maura obliged and covered her eyes with the mask. "Alright, lead the way."

Jane took Maura's hand and led them through the path that she had taken earlier with the kids. The blonde could hear the cracking of twigs beneath her feet. The faint sound of a waterfall in the distance made the corner of the blondes lips curl up.

"Almost there." the raspy voice said as she lifted the blindfolded woman onto the landing.

After climbing up herself, she led the blonde to the same spot she stood herself just a couple of hours ago.

"Can I take this off now Jane." Maura asked. Jane stood in front of her lover and lifted the blindfold. The blonde blinked and tried to get her bearings before she realized where they were standing.

"Oh my god Jane, this is beautiful." Her eyes glimmered in the light as she looked at the waterfall from behind as it fell freely into the lagoon. "How did you find this?

"The kids and I stumbled on it while we were out on our hike this morning. Isn't it amazing?"

Maura smile and looked at her fiancée. "It's breathtaking."

Jane held onto both of Maura's hands as she took a deep breath before speaking.

"When I saw it earlier, something just really resonated with me. To me, this symbolizes our life. We're the waterfall babe, well more like our jobs are. And the lagoon, that our life, our love, our home." The blonde furrowed her brows. Jane continued with her explanation. "No matter how crazy things get in our daily life, no matter how fast paced and out of control it is, just like the waterfall, as long as we have each other and our home, things will be calm and perfectly clear just like the lagoon."

Maura smiled at her lovers words. "Jane, that is a beautiful analogy."

Jane smiled. "Last night you said you wished we could get married here. So let's do it, right here right now."

"What, we can't Jane. We don't even have anyone to marry us."

"Who cares babe. This will be just for us. I know it won't be legal but it will be something that is just between you and me." She cupped the blondes cheek. "What do you say Maur. Will you marry me in the most perfect place on earth. Will you marry me under this waterfall?"

Maura's heart was melting at Jane's sweetness. She loved this side of Jane that only she got to see. A tear escaped as she nodded. "I will Jane. I'll marry you right now."

Jane smiled brightly as she pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

"But we don't have any rings." Maura said.

Jane looked around trying to find something. She went over to a nearby tree and ripped a palm leave off. Splitting it down the middle to make two even thin strips. "How's this, we can tie it around our fingers."

Maura looked down and their makeshift rings. "They're perfect." She said with a smile.

Jane held onto Maura's left hand as she looked into brilliant hazel eyes. "I Jane Clementine Rizzoli take you Maura Dorthea Isles to be my wife and life partner. I promise to love you and cherish you, always. I promise to listen and never judge, to look into your eyes when I speak to you, to be someone you are proud of. I promise to always protect you, when you need me to, to love you when you don't love yourself and to be your safety net when you fall. I promise to make you smile with yours eyes and laugh from your gut. I promise to be your first and last kiss of each day and to grab your ass even when we're old and wrinkly."

This made Maura chuckle through the tears.

"But most of all, I promise to give all of myself to you and to our family and to be another mother to your children." She slipped the 'ring' around Maura's finger and began to tie it into a bow. "With this ring, I the wed." She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the secure leaf.

Maura wiped her tears before she began.

"Wow, that's going to be hard to follow." She took a breath and looked into Janes deep chocolate eyes. "I, Maura Dorthea Isles take you Jane Clementine Rizzoli to be my wife and life partner. I promise to be true to you and to stand by you in our hardships as well as our successes. I promise to be patient and kind and to always be your cheerleader. I promise to look into Your eyes when I speak to you and to listen and never judge. I promise to comfort you when the Red Sox lose and drink beer with you when they win. I promise to take care of your heart and soul and keep you safe and loved. I promise to be someone you would be proud to call your wife. But most of all I promise to give all of myself to you and to always be your calm tranquil lagoon when you feel like a rapid waterfall." She slipped the 'ring' around the brunette's finger and tied it into a bow.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She leaned down and softly kisses Jane's finger.

Their eyes met again and it was like it was the first time they had seen each other. Their past, their present and their future so bright and clear.

"I now pronounce us...one love" Jane said as she cupped her wife's face and captured her lips In a slow passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before breathing was necessary. Their foreheads rested upon each other's.

"I love you Mrs Rizzoli."

"I love you more Mrs Rizzoli."

They gave each other another soft kiss before Jane walked them over to the edge and grabbed ahold of Maura's hand.

"Are you ready to jump with me baby."

Maura looked down and although she was a little scared, she knew as long as she had Jane, she and her children, would always be safe.

"I'm ready my love."

With one last look at each other the couple jumped off the edge and into the clear water below. Into their calm, peaceful life together. Where all the craziness flows into the serenity of their love.

They came up for air and swam to each other. The blonde wrapped her arms around her wife's neck as she lightly kissed her salty wet lips.

"How did we get here?" Maura asked in wonderment of how their relationship had evolved through the years.

The brunette thought for a moment before she spoke. "Hmmm, well see babe, It was all part of The Plan..."

The End


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: So we have come to the end. Sorry this took so long but I wanted to tie everything up nicely. I just want to thank everyone who took the time to send a review. Every single review has meant so much to me. Even the not so good ones. I have nothing but gratitude for all of you. This was my first fanfic and what an experience it has been. Just over a year and 50 chapters later, it's finally complete. There have been some requests for a sequel and although I'm not completely ruling it out, I think I'd like to leave the story right here. However, I won't rule out the occasional one shot. **

**These characters mean so much to all of us and I hope I have given you something to smile about. **

**Thank you all again. Enjoy! **

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Chapter 50**

**Epilogue**

"And tomowo i'n gonna wea a pwincess dwess fo da wedding..and TJ is gonna hold my hand and Emma too." The toddlers said as she leaned against her mother who was kneeling behind her. The brunette had her arms wrapped around her daughter.

"That's right sweetheart, and tell Nonno what Sunday is." Jane asked her daughter.

The toddler raised her little finger to her lips and thought for a moment. A moment later her eyes widened with excitement. "Oh I know, it's Mommy's bewthday Nonno. And we gonna have bewthday cake. And me an Abby an Ben gonna get Mommy a pwesent."

Jane chuckled at her daughter's excitement.

"Ok monkey, it's time to go, say goodbye to Nonno."

The miniature Jane leaned forward and kissed the oval shaped picture of her grandfather on his headstone. "Bye Nonno, see you next time."

"Bye Pop, see you soon." The brunette made the sign of the cross, kissed her fingers and touched the picture before she stood and took her daughters hand. "Let's go munchkin, Mommy is waiting for us."

The duo walked along the path back to Janes parked car. The toddler talking her mother's ear off the whole way.

"Momma , how come Nonno can't see us?"

She asked.

"Cause he's in heaven sweetheart."

"With the Angels?"

"That's right."

"And the baseball gods?"

Jane laughed at her daughters statement.

"Yeah, and the baseball gods too."

They reached the car and Jane buckled her daughter into her booster seat before coming around to the drivers seat. She settled into the soft leather and buckled herself in.

"Momma , I wanna see the sky."

"Oh baby, you know Mommy doesn't like it when I put the top down with you in the car."

She responded as she turned to look at the toddler in the back seat.

"Peas Momma...Fenchi wanna see da sky." She flashed Jane the cutest pout, the one that would reduce the brunette to pure putty in the young girls hand.

"Fine...but it will be our secret ok."

The toddler smiled and showed off those trademark Rizzoli dimples.

Jane pushed the button and watched her daughters eyes as the bright August sun shone down on them. Her fathers brilliant blue eyes present and sparkling with excitement.

"Remember, keep your hands in the car ok."

"Ok Momma, pwomise."

Jane put on her aviators and put the car into drive as she began to make her way back home.

If someone had told her 5 years ago that she would be sitting here today, married to the love of her life with 3 amazing kids and sitting in a Aston Martin convertible (An engagement gift from her wife) she would have said they were crazy. Yet, here she was, with her almost 3 year old in the back seat, driving home to her family. She was truly blessed and not a day went by that she didn't thank the heavens for her family.

A lot had happened in the last few years. She and Maura planned their dream wedding with all their family and friends soon after their return from their Hawaiian Vacation. They didn't wait too long to tie the knot, the couple figured they had waited long enough. During this time, Jane had visited the doctor and started the process of preparing her body in the hopes of getting pregnant. After their 3 week long honeymoon in Europe, the couple began the process.

Jane, now older, was not as lucky as she was the first time around. The first attempt at implanting her embryos was unsuccessful.

It was very disheartening for the couple and they were both devastated. Jane cried in Maura's arms many nights and this only made the couple fall deeper in love with one another.

Maura whisked her wife away to a private cabin to help her cope with the loss, a feeling the blonde was very familiar with. The couple returned after a few days and agreed to try again in a few months. They had also agreed that if it didn't work this time, they would start the adoption process.

Thankfully, between the final two embryos that Jane was implanted with, one had taken. The couple was overjoyed at the news and took every precaution to make sure that Jane was careful. She cut down her work hours and once she began her third trimester, went on desk duty. It wasn't easy for the brunette by any means. She was used to being out in the field and chasing criminals. However, the thought of something happening and her jeopardizing her baby far outweighed the job.

Francesca Cassidy Rizzoli was born on a cold December morning. Jane had a scheduled C-section because of her first pregnancy and her age, it was safer for both mother and child. Her wife never left her side for a single moment. Tears of happiness had streamed down both Jane and Maura's face once the OR had filled with the boisterous cry of their baby girl.

Abigale and Benjamin were the perfect older siblings. They coddled their little sister from the moment she arrived. The big age gap gave the twins a more protective feeling towards their sister.

Now, almost 3 years later, finds the happy family preparing their house for a wedding.

When Sean finally purposed to Angela, after getting the ok from her kids of course, Maura was the first to jump in and offer their home as the venue. A perfect August wedding on the beautiful grounds of their Beacon Hill home. Both Angela and Sean wanted a very intimate gathering with a few family and friends to celebrate this special day with them.

Jane pulled into the driveway, the house was bustling. There were people carrying in the flowers for the ceremony. A small tent was being assembled in the backyard for the intimate reception.

Francesca ran into the house looking for her mother whom she found sitting at the kitchen table speaking to the caterer.

"Mommy..Mommy..we back. Did you miss us?" She asked as she climbed into her mother's lap.

"Hi sweetheart. Of course I missed you." She leaned in kissed her daughters cheek. "Did you have fun with Momma?"

The toddler nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, we went to see Nonno Fank and guess what Mommy."

"What baby!"

"Fenchi saw da sky. But shh, don't tell Momma...its a secwet."

Maura nodded and smiled down at her daughter. The caterer looked on and smiled at the sweet little girl. "She is adorable, how old is she?" He asked.

"Francesca is almost 3 and thank you, she has a certain level of cuteness."

"Talking about me again babe." Jane joked as she walked into the room after hanging up her gown in the hallway closet.

She reached her girls and leaned down to give her wife a kiss hello. "Hi." She said as she lovingly looked into Maura's eyes.

"Hi." The ME said with a blush. It didn't matter where they were or who was in their presence, whenever her wife looked at her like that, she couldn't help but blush.

"Um, Jane you remember Jean Piere, the caterer."

Jane turned her attention to the man sitting across from her wife and extended her hand. "Yeah, of course. Nice to see you again JP." Leave it to Jane to give someone she barley knew a nickname.

"Nice to see you too Jane. I was just telling Maura that your daughter is adorable." He said as he shook her hand.

"Yeah, we think we'll keep her." Jane sat In the empty seat beside her wife, Francesca was busy playing with Maura's necklace.

"So is everything all set?" Jane asked.

"Yes, we were just finalizing a few minor changes that your mother had requested." Maura said.

"I am surprised she's not taking over and saying she would cook the food herself. You know what Ma's like when it come to cooking."

"Well I convinced her that she should be concentrating on herself and leave the food up to me."

"And how did you do that?"

"I booked a spa day for her and your Aunt Mel. They are there as we speak."

"Gorgeous and brilliant. I knew I married you for a reason." She leaned in and kissed Maura's cheek.

They heard the man clear his throat from across the table. "Well, if there is nothing else Maura, I will be on my way." He stood up and tucked his chair under the table.

"Jane will you take Francesca while I walk Jean Pierre out please." She placed her daughter into her mother's lap. "Go with Momma sweetheart. I'll be right back."

"Come here monkey." Jane grabbed hold of her daughter and sat her on the edge of the table in front of her as Maura showed the man out. "You hungry? Want Mamma to make you a snack?" She asked the toddler.

"No Mamma, I'n not hungy."

Jane felt familiar arms wrap around her shoulders and a pair of soft lips on her neck. She tilted her head to one side to give her wife better access. The lips soon left and landed on their daughter's forehead that was sitting a few inches away.

"So I hear someone saw the sky today!" The blonde said.

Jane immediately looked to her smiling toddler who was lifting her hand in the air. "I did Mommy, I see the sky." Oblivious to the deal she had made earlier with her mother.

"You little snitch, You told Mommy! It was a secret remember." Jane joked with her daughter.

The toddler looked guilty. "Sowwy Mamma."

She placed both hands on her mother's cheeks and gave her a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"It's ok baby, I forgive you. Now go find your sister while I talk to Mommy, ok munchkin."

"Ok Momma."

"Hey, can Mommy have a kiss too before you go." Maura asked

Francesca smiled showing off her dimples. In the same manner, she held onto the blondes cheeks and have her a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Love you Mommy...and you too Mamma."

Both women smiled as Jane put her down on the ground to go in search of her older sister.

"Abby is in her room. No running." Maura called out. They both waited a moment to listen to their daughters movements as she climbed the stairs. Once satisfied that she made it up ok, Maura came around to sit on Jane's lap.

"Am I in trouble?" The brunette asked as she tucked a honey blonde wave behind her wife's ear.

Maura wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. "Were you careful?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Always baby."

"Then you're not in trouble." Maura smiled before she leaned in and kissed her wife's lips.

"Thanks squirt." Jane joked.

"Jane!" Maura smacked her wife's arm as she looked around to make sure no one was around to hear. "Don't joke about that. Someone might hear you."

"Why not, it's hot as hell. You're lucky I don't rent out a billboard off the freeway that says "I married a squirter."

This earned another smack from her wife as she buried her slightly embarrassed face in the brunettes neck. "It's not funny Jane. That's never happened to me before."

"Why are you being so shy about it baby. We've been together for almost 5 years. It's not the first time you've gotten so worked up." Jane said as she soothingly rubbed the outside of her her wife's thigh.

"I know, but it's the first time I've.." She took a quick look around. "I've ejaculated with you."

Jane's winced at the word. "Eww, that sounds gross, can we use squirt instead? Sounds much better. "

Maura huffed. "Fine, it's the first time I've _squirted_ with a partner. In the past, I've only ever been able to do that to myself."

Jane smiled proudly. "All the more reason for me to brag." She smiled as she kissed her wife's neck. "You need to tell me more about this whole making yourself squirt business, cause it's very fucking sexy." She continued to nibble on her wife's exposed neck.

The blonde moaned as her wife hit that sweet spot right below her ear. "Mmmm, or maybe I'll just show you instead."

Jane stopped and looked up at hazel green eyes. "Don't tease me baby cause you've gotten me so horny right now."

"Who's teasing." Maura leaned in and kissed Jane again. Their lips moved together In perfect sync and at their own private rhythm.

Maura pulled away leaving her wife breathless. "We have a lot of work to do Detective. There is going to be a wedding in our backyard tomorrow."

Jane still had her eyes closed and missing the feeling of her wife's lips. She took a breath and pressed her forehead to Maura's . "Remind me why we're doing this again."

"Because it's your mother and we love her and it means a lot to both her and Sean."

Jane groaned. "Fine, what do you want me to do?" She asked looking up into loving eyes.

"I want you to go out and make sure everything is ok with the tent."

"I can do that."

"Thank you my love." Maura leaned in and kissed her wife's lips again before she stood.

Jane stood up as well and began to walk out the back door. "And no scaring anyone Detective." The blonde yelled out.

"Oh man, you take the fun out of everything Maur." She teased as she walked outside.

The blonde was left standing there shaking her head at her wife. If she was honest, she was a little aroused herself. Being in Jane's arms did that to her let alone kissing her. She shook it off and continued on with the preparations for the garden wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun crept through the shutters of the couple bedroom. The sliver of light slashed across the brunettes chest as she slept soundly. It was barley 6:00am and the blonde was already wide awake. When Francesca was born, Maura always took care of the early morning feedings so her wife could get a couple of more hours of sleep. She didn't have to, but she insisted. It was her way of bonding with their daughter as not being the one that carried her. She thought back to all those times when she would talk to Jane's belly in the early morning hours. The times she would lay soft kisses on the area right below her belly button. How her daughter would react to her voice when she read her stories. How especially active Francesca would get after they would make love, which they did a lot. Jane's sex drive shot through the roof when she was pregnant. Not that the blonde complained at all, she was more than willing to help her wife out whenever she needed it.

She smiled at the memories and leaned down to kiss Jane's bare shoulder, then another on her collarbone, and then a line of kisses up her exposed neck. The brunette began to stir at the feeling of her wife's lips on her skin.

She smiled, her deep dimples showing as she slowly opened her eyes. "Morning baby." She said in her raspy voice.

"Morning sexy." Maura responded as she lay on top of her wife.

She leaned in for a proper kiss when Jane turned her head to the side. "Morning breath babe." She said dodging the kiss.

"Don't care. Now give your wife a good morning kiss."

Jane lovingly cupped her lovers cheek before she leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"Mmm.." The blonde moaned. "Maybe I do care...nasty!" She teased.

"Hey..I warned you." Jane laughed as she spread her legs wider and engulfed the smaller woman in a tight hug.

"I'm kidding Jane, it's not that bad."

The blonde giggled as her lover flipped them over.

"Is everyone still sleeping?" Jane said with a mischievous smile.

"I haven't heard any movement anywhere."

"Good." Jane said as she began kissing the blondes neck and chest. She pulled down the top of her tank top to expose a perky breast. Her smile widened after seeing the her wife's nipples were already at full attention. She placed her mouth over the entire area and took said nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked on it. The blonde responded by arching her back into it, her hand tangled itself into long black waves.

"You have the most amazing breasts." She said as she continued.

"Mmmm, I'm glad you enjoy them."

"I enjoy them immensely, not to mention your sweet pussy." Jane purred into her lovers ear.

Maura moaned at Jane's early morning dirty talk before she captured her lips in a deep kiss. The brunette, eager to taste her wife, kissed her way down the toned, aroused body beneath her and slipped under that light blanket. She dragged her lips over the flat stomach and reached the waistband of her wife's panties. The blonde spread her legs wider awaiting her lovers tongue. The wetness was pooling between her folds.

Her patience was rewarded when Jane slipped her panties to the side and slid her talented tongue through her wetness.

"Mmmm, God that feels so good." Maura whispered at the feeling. She placed an encouraging hand on Jane's head beneath the blanket as she continued to enjoy her wife's mouth. "Don't stop baby...mmm don't stop."

Jane was being encouraged by her wife's words and took the hardened clit between her lips and began to flick it with the tip of her tongue.

"Ahhh...yes...Jane. Don't stop...shit... Stop...Stop. "

The brunette furrowed her brows, 'did she just say stop?' She asked herself.

She got her answer quickly when she heard her daughters sweet sleepy voice.

"Mommy, why Is Mamma unda the bwanket?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi sweetheart. What are you doing up baby?" Maura asked trying to regain her composure. She was just on the edge of coming and now that came to a screeching halt.

"Fenchi wants to cuddle with you and Mamma." The toddler said as she stammered closer to the bed, her blanky trailing behind.

Jane quickly wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and readied herself to appear.

"Up Mommy." Francesca raised her hands for her mother to help her up on the bed.

"Come here sweetheart." Maura lifted her baby girl up onto the bed just as Jane emerged out from under the covers.

"Hey Monkey."

A smile appeared on the toddlers face. "Hi Mamma. Why aw you hiding?"

Jane looked over at her wife who was trying to hide the fact that she was about to burst out laughing. "I was playing peekaboo with Mommy."

"Siwwy Mamma, can I pway too?" The toddler began to lift the covers when Maura stopped her.

"Not now honey. I thought you wanted cuddles." Maura quickly placed the blanket back down, the truth was, she was still on fire down there and there was no way she was going to let her daughter under the covers.

It was Jane's turn to chuckle. "Yeah baby, Mommy and I are done playing." Jane said looking right at her wife.

The toddler tucked herself into Maura's side. It was always her favourite place, mostly because of the comfort but Jane always joked it was because of her wife's big boobs.

Francesca draped her arm across her mother, her little fist holding on to her blanky.

Maura shifted to allow her daughter to get comfortable and rest her head on her chest.

"Come coser Mamma." The still sleepy voice rang out.

"I'm right here baby." Jane lay on her right side, her left arm draped protectively over her girls and her right extended so she could run her fingers through her wife's hair. Their daughter snuggled right between them.

The blonde looked into her lovers eyes. A silent conversation happening between them. "I'm sorry." Jane mouthed to her wife as she slipped her fingers through goldon locks.

Maura smiled at her wife with her eyes. "I love you." She mouthed back.

Jane smiled as she rested her head back down onto the pillow.

This was their life now, and they wouldn't have it any other way. They decided to join their daughter and close their eyes to get a little more sleep before their hectic day would begin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The guests had arrived and were currently in the backyard where they were being served and array of cocktails and hors d'oeuvres. Angela and Sean had wanted a small garden wedding by candlelight. The sun would be setting soon and the ceremony would begin. The cobblestone path to the gazebo was lite with beautiful lanterns. The gazebo had a gorgeous chandelier hanging in the middle, right above the spot where the couple would exchange their vows. The nearby tent had all the guests sitting in communal tables with rows of beautiful roses right down the centre. The caterers where standing by ready to go as dinner would be served following the ceremony.

Angela was nervously looking at her reflection in the mirror as Maura stood by her side.

"Angela, you look stunning." She said as she looked into the mirror.

"You sure I look ok?" She turned to her daughter in law. "What am I doing, I'm too old for this, what was I thinking." She was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Angela, you need to breathe." Maura placed a concerned hand on her mother in laws back. "You are not too old for this. You look beautiful and I know you are going to take Sean's breath away."

The older woman smiled as she took a deep breath. They both turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey you two, everything is all set to go." Jane entered and stopped dead in her tracks. "WOW! Ma, you look amazing." She said as she walked closer.

Angela couldn't help but smile brightly. "Thanks Janie...I'm just really nervous."

"I'm going to go check on things and give you two a moment." The blonde turned to the older woman. "We'll see you downstairs ok." Maura turned to leave after Angela nodded her ok.

Jane stepped in front of her mother and reached out to hold her hands. "Why are you nervous Ma?" She asked looking into her mother's eyes.

Angela looked away. "I don't know, maybe this is a mistake. I mean, we should have just kept things the way they were, you know."

Jane tightened her hold on her mother's hands. "Ma, look at me." She continued once her eyes were met with her mother's. "He's ok with it. He would want you to move on with your life. God it's been 15 years, I'm pretty sure you're entitled to move on with your life."

"I never thought I would exchange those vows with another man Janie."

"I know you didn't Ma, but Pop is gone. You deserve to be happy again. Sean is an amazing man and he loves you so much. I shouldn't be telling you this but last month I stopped by the cemetery and I noticed someone kneeling in from of pop's headstone."

"Who was it?"

"It was Sean. I asked him what he was doing there and all he said was 'I just wanted to tell him I'd take care of your mother till my last breath.' "

Angela had a tear slip down her face. "He did?"

Jane nodded as she wiped her mother's tears away. "He did Ma. He loves you and he respects you and I'm so happy that you will be spending the rest of your life with him. He's a good man Ma. We all know it. We all want you to be happy."

"Oh Janie." Angela lunged forward to embrace her daughter. "Thank you, I guess I just needed that reassurance."

Jane hugged her mother tight. "It's ok Ma. You can always count on me, on us. We will always be here. We love you and we are ok."

After a moment they separated. "Now, enough tears cause my wife is gonna kick my ass if you smudge your make up."

Angela couldn't help but laugh as she dried her tears.

"Ready to get married?"

Angela turned to her daughter. "I'm ready." She said as she picked up her small bouquet and followed her matron of honour out the door.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hi Abby, y...you look really nice." The young man stuttered once he saw the beautiful girl. He looks at her win adoring eyes and a big smile.

"Thanks Max." She barely gave him a glance as she shuffled by in a hurry.

"Dude, when are you gonna get it. She's not into you. You should have realized that after she broke your nose in the Sixth grade."

"One can only dream." Max looked at a retreating Abigale who was dragging her best friend Jessica right behind her and through the small crowd.

Ben just stood there and shook his head. His best friend Max has had the biggest crush on his twin sister since they moved back to Boston. Now at 16, things had not changed much at all, in fact, they had probably gotten worse. Abigale had grown into a gorgeous young woman. With long honey blonde hair and hazel green eyes like her mother's, she was a stunner.

"Hey you two, time to take your seats. We are all ready to go." Jane said to the boys as she walked through the courtyard to find her wife.

"Ok Mom." Ben motioned for his friend to follow him.

"Hey Abs, you seen your mother?" Jane asked as she approached her daughter.

"She's somewhere trying to keep Frenchie clean."

"Thanks again for inviting me Mrs Rizzoli." Jessica was trying to gain some brownie points.

Jane took a look at both girls, they had been inseparable as of late. Each of the twins was allowed to invite one friend to the wedding. Needless to say Abby chose Jess and now that Jane was giving them the once over, she knew exactly why.

She eyed them both before responding to the nervous girl. "You know you're always welcome here Jess. You're like part of the family." She smiled and turned to Abby. "We are ready to go so you two go take a seat."

The brunette walked off and left the two girls alone. "I don't know why, but your Mom scares the shit out of me."

Abby laughed. "Trust me, that's not the Mom you should be afraid of. She's a big softie, especially when it come to Mom and us kids." She pulled on her friends arm. "Come on, let's go sit."

Jane found her wife out by the gazebo trying to keep their daughter out of the dirt. She took a moment to admire how absolutely stunning her wife looked in her Turquoise dress.

"Hey babe. Ma is all ready to go." She said as she walked up to them.

"Mamma!" Francesca yelled out when she saw her mother. "You wook pwetty Mamma."

She held up her arms for Jane to pick her up.

"Thanks munchkin. You look like a little princess." She turned to a smiling Maura. "And you look gorgeous Mommy." She leaned in to quickly kiss her wife's lips.

"Thank you Jane, you look pretty stunning yourself. The dress is perfect on you."

Jane balanced her daughter on her hip while she smiled at her wife. "I have a great stylist." She winked. "You ready to walk down the aisle with Nonna?"

The toddler nodded enthusiastically. "Yup...wif Emma and Tj. "

They began to walk toward the house to get ready when Jane leaned into her wife. "And remind me to talk to you about our daughter and her BFF."

"What about Abby and Jess." Maura asked.

"I think they're a little more than BFF's." She whispered.

"Don't be silly Jane, they're just really close."

"Yeah, that's why they have each other's lip gloss smudged on their necks and they can't take their eyes off each other."

"What!" Maura was a bit shocked.

"Mmm hmmm." She placed her daughter down and stepped towards her wife. "She's growing up babe, we'll be alright. I Promise." She leaned in and kissed her lips. "Ok, let's get Nonna married!" She yelled out to her niece, nephew and daughter.

XXXXXXXX

The wedding was a smashing success. At sunset, a small group gathered around to witness Sean and Angela exchange their vows. After the toasts from the best man Korsak, and the matron of honour Jane, they had an intimate dinner by candlelight and the rest of the evening was spent celebrating. Maura had kept a close eye on her oldest daughter and her "girlfriend" and she had to admit that Jane was right. She had her suspicions about Abigale but tonight, they were confirmed. All her and Jane wanted was for their children to be happy. She would talk to Abigale soon.

Frankie and his fiancée Stefanie spent most of the evening with the kids. Since Stefanie was a teacher, she had a special knack for kids and Francesca and Emma adored her.

Tommy had spent most of the night catering to his very pregnant wife. With baby number three on the way, she definitely deserved the attention she was getting from her husband.

They had danced the night away and had a wonderful joyous evening. Jane had carried her daughters limp form to bed long ago as the toddler finally succumbed to her exhaustion.

She had stepped back out to the backyard and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. With her cell phone in her hand she raised it up and snapped a selfie of them.

She clicked to view the picture and smiled. Illuminated at the top was the time, 12:00am.

"Happy birthday baby. Will the birthday girl dance with me one last time?" She asked sweetly.

Maura smiled and guided her wife to the dance floor. She turned and laced her finger around the brunettes neck as they swayed to the music.

"Thank you for everything you did for today. I know it means a lot to Ma and Sean, but it means even more to me."

The blonde smiled at her wife. "Not I Jane, we. We did this, together...for our family."

The brunette pulled her wife in for a slow kiss. Their lips moved together effortlessly.

"I love you."

"I love you you too. Now let's kick everyone else out so I can show you just how much." She smiled as she pecked the blondes lips.

True to her word, the couple soon gathered the last stragglers and politely ushered then out the door. Sean and Angela were the last to leave.

"Thanks again you two, for everything." The older woman brought both her girls in for a hug. "I love you both so much." She kissed Maura on the cheek. "And Happy Birthday sweetheart."

The blonde smiled her thanks. "You're welcome Angela. Jane and I were happy to be a part of this special day. My parents are eagerly awaiting your arrival at their villa and are looking forward to showing you around Santorini."

"I can't wait to see them. Your mother has so many things planned for us. I'm so grateful to them for their gift to us." Angela said.

"They were happy to do it Angela." Maura replied.

"Now you two go enjoy Greece and we'll see you in a few weeks." Jane looked past her mother to her Boss. "Take care of my mother Sean." She warned.

"Always will Kid." He said as he took his new brides hand and headed for the awaiting limo.

The couple locked the house up for the night and headed up to bed. After checking in on the kids who were asleep after the busy day, they retired to their room.

They undressed each other with care and rinsed off in the shower before getting into bed. Cuddled up in the centre of the bed they recounted the day's events. Their session started with featherlight caresses and slow kisses that worked their way into whispered moans and heavy breathing.

Wave after wave after wave of emotion. They made love into the early hours of the morning. Both fully aware that they would regret the lack of sleep the next day, especially with a toddler. Neither one cared, they would sacrifice sleep for all the intimate moments they could get. They were just as deeply in love as they were when they reunited years ago. There was no signs of it slowing down either. Connected to each other mind, body and soul. They were each other's souls mates. They were each other true love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came and Maura had awoken to three kids and a dog in her bed. All excited to wish their mother a happy birthday. Jane soon walked in with breakfast in bed which they all picked off of. The kids gave their mother the gifts they had gotten her and were soon out the door leaving the couple alone once again.

"Thank you for breakfast my love. That was the sweetest gift you could ever give me." Maura smiled.

Jane leaned in and kissed the birthday girl.

"You're welcome baby. But I have one more thing for you. Be right back."

She got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom only to return a few moments later holding a glass incubator.

"What is this ?" The blonde asked curiously.

"I know you always say you don't need anything or want anyone to make a fuss for your birthday cause you have everything you could ever want or need."

Maura nodded at her wife's words. "It's true Jane. I have and amazing wife and three healthy beautiful kids, what more could I possibly want."

"I knew you would say that so I thought to myself, 'what could I get my gorgeous wife that would last far beyond our years. So naturally I thought, jewelry, diamonds. Although those things are great, they are material things and let's face it babe, you got plenty of them." Maura chuckled and Jane continued. "I wanted to get you something geeky that you would love, something that would be a symbol of how my love for you grows each day, and even long after we're gone, I will still love you."

Jane placed the glass incubated on Maura lap.

"Jane, this is an African spurred Tortoise. Where did you get this from?"

"It wasn't easy. Susie helped me find him. She brought him over last night and he's been hiding out in he study all night."

Maura marvelled at the creature who was peaking his tiny head out of his shell.

"He's about three months old."

"Jane do you realize that this species will live.."

"Anywhere between 50-150 years. Yes, I know. I did my research, I googled it. " She moved over to sit beside her wife. "That's the whole point Maura, this little guy is gonna grow and outlive us both. It's a symbol, it means that I'll love you for 150 years." She smiled as she watched her wife's eyes lite up.

"This is the most amazing gift Jane." She placed the incubator on her nightstand and turned to straddle her wife.

"You really like it." The brunette asked as she placed her hands on Maura's hips.

"I love it, and I love you." Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on the brunettes lips. "Thank you for thinking outside the box and for being the most caring, thoughtful and most romantic wife and partner a woman could ever ask for." Threading her fingers deep into black wild waves, she leaned in again and captured her wife's lips. This time, the kiss was slow and meaningful. It represented everything that the blonde had just said and more.

Breathless, Jane rested her forehead against her wife's. "I'm glad you like him. I thought he would be a great addition to the family."

"Indeed he will." Maura tilted her head to the side and looked lovingly into her wife's eyes. "I love you so much Jane." She cupped the brunettes cheek.

"I love you too Maura. More than I ever though I could. Happy Birthday baby" Smiling, they pressed their lips together once again.

"So all that's left is to name the little guy. I was thinking Turtle." Jane smiled brightly.

Maura chuckled. "I think I have the perfect name for him."

The end.


End file.
